The Dacops Crystal
by Punk19
Summary: Angel Irene, youngest daughter of Master Vile, is now working to take back her birth planet from her father. During so she encounters many dangerous adventures, including having to go after the Dacops Crystal, the most powerful crystal in the universe, and having to fight her family for her freedom. Will she be victorious? Or will she be captured and the planet Earth be doomed?
1. Part 1

Her head held high, her nostrils flared on her circular face, her small rounded jaw was set firmly, it made her looks slide some from being beautiful to decent. Her emerald-green eyes were blazing, the ring of golden-yellow that was around her black pupils was larger than usual making the emerald-green irises look smaller. Over the past few months she had been exposed to the rays of the sun and her skin had changed from being slightly tanned to medium tanned, her fiery red hair, the color of a fire truck, flowed down past her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were faded from the knees down and a blue-tone shirt that had a ruffle on the bottom, a pair of expensive brown boots hung loosely on either side of her horse. The man beside her reined his horse in tightly against hers, they were so close that their legs scraped against each other.

"There's the camp ma'am." General Faulk said, he pointed out at a medium-sized camp that looked deserted. "Haven't even woke up yet."

The sun was not even up, but on the horizon was a line of purple which spelled the sun's approach. When the general had spoke a stream of cold air had came from his mouth, on this day of February 1998 the air had a crisp chill on it. The general was wearing his fatigues and a heavy brown coat with a white ruffle, he had a pair of gloves on his hands and a hat covered his sparsely white-haired head. His steel-blue eyes looked as cold as the woman beside him was. The woman beside him was shivering, she was wearing just a brown leather jacket, no gloves or hat.

"Good, call in the troops so we can get this done with." Angel replied sternly. "Last camp to attack before we can say North America is ours again."

"Then onto Europe." the General said. "Lots more work to do."

Angel pulled her horse around and started walking away, it was no secret that she didn't much like General Faulk, everyone in the refugee camp knew it and so did the General. As soon as one job was done he'd start in on another, never giving Angel a chance to regroup or settle her mind. He was also not very considerate to her wishes, like the time last week when he had positioned a bazooka to fire at her father. She had flipped and fired an arrow at Faulk, catching him on the leg. They had had a fight which had ended with Angel promising that one day she would hand him over to her father.

"You make sure to remember General that my father is not to be harmed mortally," Angel said to her second-in-command. "the fight with him lies in my hands not yours."

"Yes ma'am." the General saluted Angel who had kicked her horse into a run.

The fighting started just before the sky had changed from black to purple, Angel had set off a missile that had landed on the side of the camp and General Faulk had ordered the troops at the front to open fire on the tents. The monsters who ran from the tents were felled quickly, but the ones who were in the back ran to a hill and hid behind it, they shot their energized blasts and abilities at the troops on the high hill. Angel sent five more rockets and two missiles up which exploded near the center of the camp, a great cloud of fire and smoke rose from the monster camp, from their place on the high hill they could hear the yells for help from the monsters in the enemy camp below. General Faulk was setting up his bazooka when a high whistle sounded, the monsters who were trying to make them fall back stopped their blasts, the monster camp fell silent, the troops fired from their guns for two minutes before they stopped. Not a thing moved and not a sound was heard. Angel looked at General Faulk, who merely shrugged his shoulders. The sun had just showed itself, sending its rays down on the frosted ground, when suddenly right in front of the hill that the monsters were hiding behind a series of blue and gold snakes formed. A second later a form stepped forward, it was so silent that when he walked the sounds of the dry grasses being crunched could be heard. His very presence seemed to of made the air grow colder, more foreboding. The sun that had just poked up signaling the day's start suddenly hid behind a set of clouds, it made the figure have an even more foreboding feel to him.

"What now miss?" General Faulk asked Angel, he had his gun pointed at the figure but his finger was far from the trigger.

"Tell your troops to fire around him," Angel said, she jumped down from her horse, the dried winter grass crunched under her feet. "I'll deal with my old man."

Angel walked away from the general, she heard him usher out the order to commence firing but to not shoot at her or her father. The shooting started immediately, bullets rang past her as she walked towards her father and as he walked towards her, his sword already out of its sheath. She remembered the sword, it was a unique one that he had used when they had fought once before a few months ago. The blade was thick and sharp, it was treated with a special dust that shone when no lights were on, it shone now in the now black morning. The blade was curved like a snake and the handle ended in a snake's head which was gold, the eyes were ruby while the teeth were pearl. Angel glanced down at her sword.

She had been using inadequate swords in the few fights that required the use of a sword with her father, mostly training swords which were not meant for fighting. The sword just below her hand was as black as night, the blade was as shined up as could be and was as thick and strong as ever not to mention it was also sharp. The handle of the sword was the only thing on it that wasn't black, it was silver. The part that met the blade was in the shape of a dragon, the mouth was open and flame swirls painted in a dull black shot from it, the wings curved down sharply. The handle part was long and thin while the top part ended in a single bubble. With a flick of her arm she pulled her sword, appropriately named Nigrum Gladio or The Black Sword, from it's solid black sheath and held it arched up. Her father was no more than a small run from her, he had stopped walking and was now plainly standing, waiting for her to make her move. Angel knew this tactic well and she duplicated it. She stood her place, the golden-yellow ring that was usually around her pupils had grown making the emerald-green of her irises half the size that they usually were. Her eyes met and kept with her father's. It was anyone's game now, the one who moved forward would start the fight.

Master Vile, a feared conqueror of worlds, a warlord and warlock, stood motionless except for his robe which was caught by the wind. He was wearing a black robe and a black cape that was attached to a pair of shoulder wraps that were dark blue in color, on both sides of the shoulder guards edges near his chin was a snakehead, the right one was dark blue while the left one was gold. Curiously, the snakeheads looked to be alive. Both snakeheads were gently nudging up against his chin, one would slightly nip in affection every few seconds. There was a blue scarf around his neck and two kerchiefs of thick fabric hung below them, one was a dull red and the other was a dull gold in color. On his chest was a breast-plate, gold in color except for a few small circular places which were aqua colored. A gold chain mail hung down from the breast-plate, from it hung a thin gold chain. A white tassel hung down across from the thin gold chain, it was tied off on the end with a red string. Master Vile had a pair of gold-colored gloves on his hands that went back to his elbows, his long blue fingernails poked out of the holes at the end of each finger of the gloves. When the wind blew his robe back Angel saw a pair of black dress shoes on his feet, they were nicely polished.

A bullet whizzed very closely to her head, she felt it graze her ear and she moved slightly, it was that move that made the fight happen. Master Vile ran forward with speed that he looked not to possess. Angel stood her guard until he was near on top of her then swung her sword and slid to the side. Her sword caught on his, a series of sparks flew from both. She turned quickly and chopped her sword down again, catching his but instead of him pulling his sword back he shoved his sword towards hers before dropping it low, her sword and his locked together, near to the ground. The wind chilled her suddenly, she felt goosepimples on her arms spring up, Master Vile's face and hers were barely two inches from touching.

"Missed you in New Hampshire old man." Angel broke the silence between them.

"I was there young lady." her father replied, when he spoke he sent sour-smelling breath onto her which almost made her nose want to curl up into her face.

"Take the hint and eat a mint!" Angel exclaimed, she put one of her hands up further on the handle of her sword and swung hard, her father's sword swung up but he didn't lose his sword like she had hoped.

Master Vile, father and enemy to her, he was a strong fighter and a big threat to Earth. In the under a minute face-to-face contact Angel had seen his great anger roasting in his eyes. He had a pair of golden-yellow eyes that shone brightly even in his anger, small black pupils floated in them. She didn't look much like her father at all, she had inherited some of her powers from him and the ring of golden-yellow that was around her pupils but that was all. He was a big man, a strong and sturdy man packed with muscle. The right side of his head was dark blue while the left was gold, he had a pair of elongated ears jutting out from the sides of his head that were gold except for the stripes that were on them that were black. On each of his elongated ears hung six earrings, when she had had her face-to-face contact with him she had noticed that one of the earrings that hung down from the right ear was a tiny gold-colored peace symbol. She found that funny, her father was anything but peaceful.

She pulled her arms in tight and twirled like a ballerina, before she had been standing ready to fight her father the next she was a raging twirling fire tornado. Her flaming tornado move, as she called it, moved swiftly towards her father and struck him four times, he took three steps back and made a startled grunt but he said not a word. When she had finished her move she moved with the grace and speed of a Thompson Gazelle and closed the gap between her and her father. Using her elemental power she engulfed her sword in fire, when she swung it and it caught up against her father's sword flames leaped at him and he jumped back. He roared and rushed at her, driving her back a few feet, he swung his sword hard four times, she met his sword each time then she leaped into the air and flipped over him, when she landed behind him she turned, her ankle near touching the ground as she did so, and swung her sword. Her sword's tip caught against the back of his cloak, severing it from the rest of his clothing.

"Check this out Old Man!" she laughed.

She twirled hard, after a few hours her ankle would really start hurting but right now she was in business. With her elemental power she pulled the mornings dew up from the grass, when her sword met her father's he was showered by water. He released one of his hands from his sword and swung it, intending to punch her in the stomach and cause her to retreat to catch her breath but she saw it and sidestepped, his fist met nothing but air. With a wild Hyena cackle she swung her own hand which was covered in an ice glove, she had brought the morning dew that had sloshed her father from the chest up back to her and made it form around her hand but this time she had froze it. She didn't swing for his stomach, she swung her fist and it collided with his face. When he pulled back, he had a few cuts on his heavily thick brow and a cut on his cheek, he wiped his face making sure that his eyes were okay giving Angel enough time to back-flip five times, when she landed she was a good hundred feet from him. She heard a whistle and turned her head slightly. The bullets had stopped firing a few seconds ago, they had won the battle and the monsters had retreated, she had been caught up with her father, merely showing off for the troops and being cocky with her father. General Faulk was signaling her return, he rose the reins of her horse who was pawing at the ground in frustration. She nodded her head and teleported, leaving a cloud of smoke lifting where she was previously. She appeared on the back of her horse and, not bothering to replace her sword in its sheath, she gave the reins a pull to the side then kicked her horse into a run. When her father had dropped his hand from his face, having found that the water coming from his eyes was not blood but plain water, he saw her head bounce away then he found himself alone. All of the monsters in the camp that had been there an hour before were gone, either dead or horribly injured or having retreated.

He stood there for a few seconds, so early in the morning and he had not been fully prepared for a fight, still clouded with sleep after waking up half an hour before. His young daughter, the daughter that he wanted to capture and bring home to her rightful planet to a family that awaited her with great love, had been sure-footed, powerful yet he had detected a trace of her not using her full strength on him which infuriated him. His chest heaved up and down, he made his hands into tight fists, his knuckles cracked. He lifted his head up, the chords in his neck growing and bulging out in waves under his skin, when he opened his mouth he let out a great loud roar, a roar of pure anger and frustration, that Angel and her troops heard before Angel teleported them out of the area.

The horse pawed at the ground, being eager to be released of his tack and eager to have a little running room without the bit that had been placed in his mouth early that morning. Angel had yet to feel the pain in her ankle and was literally walking around with great excitement, she had been having fun fighting her father and would have gone on fighting him hadn't she been called back. General Faulk tied his horse up then walked over to her, he rose his hand and slapped her on the back hard enough to make her jump to the side in surprise. This was another thing that she didn't like about the man, he congratulated her a bit too roughly. If it wasn't a hard slap on the back he'd be punching her hard on the shoulder and if that wasn't enough he'd sometimes come up and slap her on the behind, she had slapped him back whenever he had done the latter which had made his mood change drastically.

"What have I told you about hitting me, General?" Angel hissed at him. "Pat! Do not slap!"

"Excuse me ma'am." the General said sarcastically.

Angel turned to her horse and started untacking him, first she removed the cinch that was around the girth of the horse then she removed the cloth from his back. She reached up to her horse's head and unhooked the clamps on the rings, when she pulled the bit out of the horse's mouth the horse tossed his handsome bay head, making his forelock fall into his eyes. There was a rope corral in front of her and she led her horse to it, when she released the horse she gave him a pat on the rump and he went at a trot around the small corral. She knew it wasn't the freedom he had wanted but the camp was very limited for space, as soon as some room had been made she had built the corral, which was only three acres in size. There were only five horses in the camp, horses who were from the wild herds in Wyoming. Two were solid bay mares aged between five and eight years of age and then there were the two geldings that the veterinarian that had decided to stay behind after they had taken the state of New Hampshire back gelded for them. The geldings were both sorrels, one had a solid sorrel face while the other had a thin stripe down his. The horse that Angel had released was the only stallion of the bunch. The general had wanted her to geld the stallion as soon as she had brought him stating that geldings were better mounts in but she had refused saying that that was a lie and she preferred to ride a horse who was intact and who would have the temperament and muscle to race long runs across valleys. He reminded her of one of her father's stallions, the one she had taken with her after escaping from his palace for the third time named Daimaou.

When the stallion came up to her she stretched her hand forward and rubbed him between the eyes, she didn't bother removing the forelock that hung over his one eye. The stallion was one of great beauty, a gray pinto with two coal-black eyes. When she lifted her hand from the stallion's face he turned and cantered around the corral. His every movement was graceful and majestic, his body was full of supple muscle, his neck was big and powerful, his body showcasing all of his studliness. When she had seen him running in a bachelor band she had fallen in love, literally. She had loved her father's horse, Daimaou, greatly and missed him quite a lot, and when she had seen the stallion trotting around, the crest on his neck standing out well and his snorts carrying their way to her even from a distance, she had been instantly reminded of Daimaou.

"Look at that Gasha stud!" she said in admiration. "My big boy. My strong and powerful boy!"

"Yes yes, nice stallion." the general rolled his eyes. "Still wish you would have gelded him. Easier to work on, ma'am. I participated in a round-up some years ago, stallions are really unpredictable animals. Can't do anything with them as they are all brawn and no brain. All about mating and fighting, that is a stallion ma'am."

"General, you're in your seventies and obviously haven't spent much time around horses." Angel spat. "Stallions aren't as bad as you say they are."

"Ma'am I am seventy-three years old I think I know what I am saying when I say that stud there is dangerous." the general said loudly.

"And I'm two hundred and fifteen." Angel snickered. "And have been around horses since my return to this planet in eighteen o' one, even visiting and staying in the wild horse areas for years. So who do you think knows more about horses? You or me?"

"Age is nothing ma'am." the general grumbled. "Just an excuse."

Angel sniffed then turned back to watching her horse who was trotting back to her. What he had said was not true, it was one of the biggest misconceptions of stallions she had ever heard. All of the big shot trainers claimed it was true and that made for a lot of people to castrate good breeding stock. A stallion only fought when danger was near, such as in the wild if another stallion was present he'd only fight to keep and protect his family herd. A stallion only mated with his mares during the breeding season, and when it wasn't breeding season he was very gentle, even nuzzling his mares and foals, playing with his foals and standing guard over his offspring as they napped. A major rule in horse society that most people didn't know was that a horse was more for flight over fight.

"Well if my father does one day capture me at least I'll be able to be around horses." Angel mused. "He has a large stable behind his palace full of fine stock horses. Some of the best bred horses I have ever seen."

Seeing as she had time she sat down on the cold ground, shivering afterwards as the ground was cold and hard, and thought back to when she had been at her father's palace on Gamma-Vile, his home planet. He had an immense palace, she couldn't remember how many floors it had but she remembered the floor she had stayed on mostly which was the second floor then she remembered the first floor and the basement were her father's Chamber of Magic was located, and in the back was a long barn full of stables for the horses, behind the building had been a great many fenced off pastures, some who had horses running in them and some who were vacant. Each pasture was full of green grasses except for the purple grasses that grew in sparse circles in odd places, a few tall trees were in each pasture and a pond was situated in the center of each pasture for the horses, a salt lick in each to keep the biting insects from breeding and leaving behind their next generation. She didn't much remember the interior of her father's palace, but she did remember that he was one for exquisite decoration and that some of the items in his home had his name initialed on them.

"He'd probably see you Gasha and laugh." Angel said to the stallion when he started grazing near her. "He's one for breeding stock that is fast and has a form that is powerful yet trim. I'd hate to know his agenda for the wild horses of this planet."

Irka Surfeit looked up when the sound of shoes clicking on the marble floor reached her, it was early morning and breakfast was being served, she and her husband had been invited over for breakfast by Rita Repulsa, their oldest granddaughter, after her father had rushed off. She had just jabbed her fork into a roasted cockroach when her oldest child, and oldest son, walked into the dining room. She had just to look at him to know he was not happy, he was missing part of his cape and his sword was not in its sheath. When he saw her and her husband at the table, with his children seated across from them, he near exploded.

"What are they doing here?" Master Vile exclaimed in a low throaty growl.

"Y-you said they could be here for breakfast dad." Rita said nervously.

"I did?" Rita's father asked, he stepped over to Rita and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes dad," Rita said. "you were rushing out when I asked if they could be here for breakfast."

"Is it still alright dear?" Irka asked.

Master Vile nodded his head then left the dining room on his ship, a ship that he had named SkullTerra. The dining room on his ship wasn't as decorated as the dining room in his palace, it was basic and slightly comfortable although the air in the room felt thin and the atmosphere in the room was a bit hostile. In the room was a long wooden table that had a candelabra in the center, around the table were some red cushioned chairs, four of which were taken up. There were torches that were on long stands lit up the room, their flames swinging this way and that, sending small shadows against the walls. A shelf ran all along the room, it stopped only at the doorways, on it were an assortment of colored skulls that held candles which were lit. Also on the shelf that went all around the room were vases that held black and red flowers that had thorns on them.

"Guess he's not hungry." Rita sighed.

"Do you think he'll eat with us one day?" Rito asked. "I mean, with all of us and not just you and me."

"Give him time, children." Irka replied. "We have all the time in the universe, he'll come around one day."

Irka looked at her oldest granddaughter, she couldn't believe how pretty she was. She had a circular face with a nose similar to her father's, her skin was lightly tanned but heavily covered in make-up which Irka didn't much like. She liked the more natural look over one that was false. Rita had purple lipstick on her lips, purple eye-shadow on her eyelids and eyeliner around her eyes which were brown in color. She also had mascara on her eyelashes. Her hair was a light shiny gray and was held up by orange ribbons in two twin cones. She was wearing a brown dress with gold embroidery around the lower arms and skirt, she had on a flexible armor-like Madonna cone bra which was bronze in color, it was connected to the dark brown bronze neck frill that had light gold triangular designs on it, blue feathers poked out all around the frill. Rita's hair was being held out of her face by a black band that had gold swirls on it, a ruby was in the middle, running down from the band was a light gray braided outer face adornment. Irka noticed that when Rita picked up her fork she had long purple colored nails, whether these were painted or not they looked pretty.

"Our son sure has made some pretty daughters." Irka said to her husband.

"Hey don't forget me!" Rito exclaimed.

"You're a girl?" Rita laughed.

Irka looked at her grandson who looked so much like herself. Rito was a fully formed skeleton, there was not a bit of flesh on his body. One side of his body was camouflaged while the other was white, his teeth were slightly rotted. She noted that although his face was skull-like he had a helmet on his head, when she had questioned him about it he had told her that he was born with the helmet on his head. The helmet matched the colors of his body, the left side being camouflaged while the right side was white. He had green bands around his wrists and a belt around his waist from which small skulls hung from.

"How can I forget our own special grandson?" Irka cooed. "So very handsome!"

"But he does need to strengthen his mind some." KurukVile Surfeit said, until now he had been silent. "A being can be as strong or as powerful as can be and still be beaten if he or she is not strong intelligently. Remember that young man."

"Yes granddad." Rito sighed, he went back to his chilled snake brain.

The large being sitting beside her would have given anyone outside of their family the great shakes of fear, but for Irka she felt great love and admiration for the man. She placed her hand on his arm and he looked up at her and nodded his head. KurukVile Surfeit, the tyrannical ruler of the Wycos and Vulcan Galaxies and of the planet Oot, sat beside her in a fine robe that made her want to grin from ear to ear in excitement. He was wearing an all brown furred robe from an animal he had hunted and killed almost a month and a half ago, a belt of brown leather was around his waist, from it hung small finger bones from the animal whose fur he was wearing. On his feet were a pair of brown shoes. Her husbands great size was not because he was overweight, he was far from it actually. He was a strong, sturdy man with a great deal of muscle on his body. KurukVile's face was like that of their son's, who had inherited his bi-colored face from him, the right side of his face was white while the left side was red, the wrinkles that were on the right side of his face looked a deeper red while the wrinkles on the left side of his head looked almost gray. His arms, which were out in the open, were full of bulging muscle, his right arm was red while his left arm was white. He had long purple colored fingernails on each of his fingers. His elongated ears went only half way to his shoulders and were a gold color with red stripes. His eyes glowed a fiery red, there were tiny black pupils in the center.

"I suspect that our son had an encounter with his youngest this morning." KurukVile said. "Come in with his sword not in its sheath and looking pissed off. That child of his does need to be taught a lesson."

"Should I speak to him about her?" Irka asked her husband. "He does talk to me, you know."

"Only if you want to my Lovely Bone wife." KurukVile went back to his breakfast.

Irka pushed herself from the table, she had woke up with only half of a stomach for food and was full now. She excused herself and walked out of the dining room, down the long hallway towards a just barely open door, light from the room behind the door seeped out sending a glow against the dark wall. When she got to the door she peaked inside, she saw her son sitting in a chair, he was wiping his sword with a black silk cloth, his shoes were off of his feet, she could see them propped up against a vent. Despite her son going against family tradition of not invading and conquering the home planet and home galaxy, she was very proud of him. He reminded her so much of her beloved KurukVile, they looked very much like father and son.

"I know you're out there," her son said suddenly, he didn't stop wiping his sword with the cloth. "I feel your presence."

Master Vile looked up as his mother walked into his weapons chamber, the chamber that he kept all of his weapons that he either would have use for or he hoped he never would have a use for. His mother, despite her skeletal appearance, moved gracefully. Irka Surfeit, married to his father for over a hundred thousand years, still had a youthful look to her. She looked rather feminine and fragile, while on the latter she was not. Her bone body was darkly colored, each bone in her body was either black or purple, she was short in stature only standing five foot five inches tall. She was wearing a purple dress that was tight around the breasts that poked out like pyramids. A white belt was around her waist, it was studded with spikes. She had black heeled boots on her feet that had spikes on the sides. Her long crystallized hair was light blue in color and it reached down almost to her waist.

"You had an encounter with her didn't you?" Irka asked her son.

"Yes, her and her troops took the last camp in the states here." her son replied.

"The landmarks here, the continents I mean, are so strange." Irka sighed. "America separated? Several states in the northern part separated into north and south? Islands not even big enough to support a comfortable population are packed solid. Viley, dear, I hope you have plans for this planet that will help it some."

"I've already made some changes." Master Vile replied, he shuddered when his mother called him by his childhood pet name.

"Such as?" Irka pressed him for details.

"Such as combining the northern and southern states. South America will be sparsely populated for the sake of the animal lifeforms here while the isands that are small will be unpopulated completely." Master Vile explained. "And that colder regions will be populated. That one I cannot understand myself. Plenty of room on this planet and everyone is bunched up in the warm areas leaving perfectly good space vacant."

Irka walked over to her son's shoes and picked them up, she polished them for him and as she did so she listened to his plans for the planet. Her son had some good ideas already planned, she had to admit that. When he had finished telling her his plans he went silent, Irka looked down and noticed that the shoes that she held were getting worn down, he would need a new pair soon. The soles were near worn down to nothing and the shine on them wasn't as it should be.

"And Angel?" Irka asked. "What of her?"

"She'll be captured and taken to Gamma-Vile." her son replied quickly. "She'll have quite a bit of discipline awaiting her."

"When your brother told me about her I seriously thought she was a child." Irka laughed dryly.

"Well, I did have her transformed into being five years old twice." Master Vile looked up sharply. "This time though, no transforming. She'll be getting the full adult treatment."

"Whipping?" Irka gasped. "You're not going to..."

"Yes, mother." her son stood up and walked over to a sword stand, he placed his sword in its handle then turned towards her. "No more mister nice father. I've been much too nice and patient with her. She'll learn this time that I mean business."

As if the cold wasn't enough, the wind was gusting loudly and throwing large flakes of snow now on the refugee camp. People huddled near fires, children were surrounded by their parents in great big, comforting hugs and adults with no children sat almost on top of one another. Angel limp-walked away from a fire, her body wracked in shivers, her teeth clacking up and down ferociously. The coat around her was now no protection against the winter, it was like she was wearing nothing at all but her skin. Gasha, she saw, was standing with his face facing away from the wind, his body was facing sideways, half of him hidden behind a tree. The other horses were doing the same.

"I won't here when the Donner Party had their problems in the wilderness in eighteen forty-six." she thought to herself. "But I know that what they went through was horrible! Finding themselves stuck in dead winter with hardly any food or water. That was terrible, this is terrible... but we'll make it."

Angel stopped walking and turned around, there was a great space between her and the people in the camp. Besides her elemental powers and her normal powers which included fiery energetic blasts which could be crippling and deadly, she was an excellent transformer. She had just recently mastered teleportation, and although her spells and charms were not as good as her siblings, they were good enough to make a whole mess of things happen. Angel tore off her jacket and flung it behind her, she threw her head back and was engulfed in a pink energy, an energized wind joined the crisp breeze that blew through the camp, it made the people in the camp look towards her. Before Angel had been in her true form, her birth form, now she was in her fiery dragon form, her most powerful form.

Angel's dragon form was as scary as it was beautiful. Her scales shone brilliantly, whiskers of red trailed down from her muzzle and curled around under her jaw, smoke billowed from her mouth. Her dragon scales were bright red and the sharp point to her long tail was fiery red. Her eyes, all one would have to do is look at them to know that it was her. Although her eyes were golden-yellow with extremely tiny black pupils there was a ring of emerald-green around the golden-yellow. Her long nails were white and sharp, her underbelly was yellow and smooth. Angel didn't stand still for long in this form, she pulled her long neck back and with her mouth opening, she drew in a breath. When she blew a long stream of yellow-red fire rolled out. When it crashed to the ground it made a huge, and blazingly hot, fire. The people in the camp flocked to the fire in throngs, many thanked her vocally while others came up and gave her a pat on her foot. The idea came to her that the people in the camp wouldn't mind having some protein in their diet so she jumped up, the wings on her back folded out, and she flew away.

Her winged forms, they were special forms that meant that she had more mobility but also, they were delicate forms because the wings were rather fragile. If she was injured in any form it would carry onto her true form and she would have to heal in that form in order to be healed in her non-true forms. Her wings, though, if they were injured in any way their healing would take a long time because they were not part of her true form. The wings that her dragon-form had were large and leathery, the arm-part of the wing was like an extra arm but it didn't act as one, it ended in a single white claw, the rest of the wings were leathery and delicate. When Angel left the shielded camp she was pursued by Tengas, winged monsters that looked like Crows, but she was so fast that they never caught her. She flapped her wings three or four times and that was all before she saw the blue ocean underneath of her. Looking back, she saw that the Tengas were just tiny dots in the sky. She dived, before she hit the water pink energy formed around her, the energized wind blew back against the chilled beach, when she hit the water she was still in dragon-form, just not one that breathed fire or flew, this form of dragon was only for the water.

Her body scales were a shiny red, all of her forms that she changed into would have red bodies and her eyes would either be emerald-green, golden-yellow with an emerald ring around the outer edge of the golden-yellow or a dull green if the form was of an extinct animal, and her eyes were emerald-green with small black pupils, the golden-yellow ring was almost not noticeable. She had webbed feet and a yellow belly, her tail was long and flat. She dived her dragon-body and went deeper into the ocean, in front of her she saw the shadowy blue form of a Sperm Whale. She lunged forward, closing the distance, when she got to the whale she snapped her jaws on its tail then shot up, her body straight as an arrow. When she broke through the surface of the water, the whale still in her jaws, she transformed into that of the dragon she had flown here as.

"Whoa baby!" Generald Faulk exclaimed. "That's enough to last us for a long time!"

"Which is why I went to get it." Angel said, she shook her dragon-body to rid it of the water that was still on it. "One whale is enough, I'm not going for another."

General Faulk went to his troops and gave out a few orders, the blubber and oil from the whale was to be saved and the meat was to be cut up and given out equally. A group of fifty men went forward, the whale was cleaned then cut into, nothing was wasted. The meat was quickly given out. Later on that night, while eating some of the whale she had caught, Angel thought that the meat had been salted. It had a salty taste to it but it tasted good. From the corner of her eye she saw a dark being walk up to the shield, he tapped his sword against the shield and when a spark sent him back a few feet he started pacing. This being was no stranger, she knew him well. He was her father's younger brother and her only uncle, Triskull.

She turned fully and looked at him, she sent a message to him through her face and eyes which meant for him to back away and leave her and the camp of refugees alone. Triskull was very different than her father, while her father was big and sturdy and had lots of muscle on his body Triskull was lanky in build with a lot of muscle on his arms and legs. He had a body of full flesh which was dark blue, almost black, in color. Despite his name's meaning, he had just one skull. He had glowing yellow eyes with black pupils, similar to his older brother's only his were smaller and weren't as intelligent looking. He had two long black horns and two elongated ears on either side of his head, the only difference was that they ended in skulls that were a dingy white in color. He had a collar with spikes on it around his neck, a chain ran from a circle on the collar to his belt which was dark blue in color. He had a pair of wings attached to his back, the webbed was red and ripped in places. He had a pair of shoulder guards on that resembled the top half of a pair of jaws, there was even a row of teeth on the bottom, the shoulder guards were black in color and ended in a pair of dull gold skulls on both sides. The sword he had used to tap the shield around the camp had a silver blade, the handle was red.

"How pathetic can you get to get back on your brother's side?" Angel laughed. "General!"

"Ma'am?" General Faulk cocked his head her way.

"How long has Triskull been here?" Angel asked.

"Triskull?" the general was confused, he hadn't met or hadn't anything to do with her uncle yet.

"That fellow there." Angel jerked her thumb over her shoulder at her uncle who was looking at her intensely.

"Little under two hours ma'am." the general answered. "Why? Who is he?"

"He's my uncle," Angel explained. "t'was him who brought my grandparents to our planet. My father, his older brother, hasn't been very friendly towards him since."

"Ma'am I am surprised that your father isn't here trying to get into the camp." the General said in a whisper. "How powerful is that guy? Triskull I mean."

"I haven't seen his powers," Angel replied. "but he's very good at the sword. He'll make a mess of things if I leave the shield of the camp for anything hunting wise."

"Daaaaah-muh!" the general exclaimed. "Be glad that after your last hunting escapade you won't be leaving the camp for that purpose. When do we go to Europe?"

"Soon." Angel answered, she looked at her uncle then rolled her eyes when he advanced on the shield only to be zapped back. "Very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had picked England to start their campaign to take back the European continent, she had all of their plan for the take back of Northumberland which started with them fighting on the beach then moving inland until they reached the county of Cumbria. As soon as she and her troops had appeared on the smooth sand of the beach, the ocean behind them still receding from the high tide, they found that they had arrived right in the middle of one of Master Vile's camps. They wasted little time, the night was dimming and soon it would be dawn, after everyone sent out a gasp of shock they opened fire. Bazooka's, MK-47's and machine guns were and an odd assortment of grenades were thrown. Angel sent as many energized blasts as she could before she started using the salty ocean water behind. She made whips out of water, frozen water and sent it flying at the enemy, pushed a huge wave that washed a good chunk of the monster's camp out to sea, then when she saw that a good many monsters were left and were charging at her and her troops she switched to her lightning ability. Many monsters were electrocuted to death, some decided to stop the charge and draw back to the second camp in Northumberland county, England located ten miles to the west.

"So when were you going to tell us about their camp being on the beach?" General Faulk snapped, he reloaded his bazooka quickly and set it for the time he'd have to use it again.

"That camp was miles inland," Angel exclaimed. "my father must have ordered it moved."

She kicked Gasha into a gallop and led the general and the troops in the direction that the retreating monsters had gone. The beach ended near a grassy knoll, the knoll went only fifteen feet before it met with cobblestone. Angel found it odd that North America's buildings were near in shambles while in England the buildings had survived and were still standing tall. They passed through a residential area, white buildings with gray roofs stood tall and proud. They went on until they reached the rail station, a series of brick buildings were behind an opened brick fence. Even these stood tall. Up ahead that saw that the sundial in the town square was down, it lay down on the ground like a needle. The Caravan Park's grass was burnt, several benches were destroyed and many of the trees were on their sides, curiously though the guest houses and the bed and breakfast was still up. When they passed the bed and breakfast nooks they saw the second camp, it was up and busy across the Coquet River. Angel saw the lighthouse, it was black and broken. As soon as she saw the camp rode towards it, when she got to the bridge-road that led to the camp she pulled her sword out. She was about to sound the attack when, suddenly, she was hit by an energized blast. Her stallion rose and she lost her seating, she fell back hard against the cobblestone road. When she looked up she saw her horse running to the enemy's side.

"Ma'am!" General Faulk exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

Angel stood up, not answering the General's concern for her, the blast had caught her off guard and she wanted to know where it had come from. Her jacket was burned badly, she tore it off of her and tossed it aside. Her sword was lying two feet from her, she went to pick it up. As she bent down to get it she saw someone jump onto the bridge. Almost like time had slowed up, she stood up and looked at the being. General Faulk sent out an order and all of a sudden bullets whizzed by her, her shirt flapped in their breeze and she near went deaf. General Faulk ran up to her and grabbed her, he threw her down to the ground to get her out of the line of the fire.

General Faulk, while yelling at Angel, asking if she had gone crazy, looked at the female being on the bridge. She was being hit by the bullets but she wasn't acting very effected by them. The female being on the bridge was wearing a long flowing dress of blue, purple and black synthetic crystal which flew back as the bullets flashed by her, when her dress flew back a bit high he noticed she had blue heels on her feet. Her fingers ended in long slightly curled dark-blue fingernails, she had a headful of wavy light blue almost white hair. Although her face looked human it was light blue in color, it was very feminine, it was surrounded by bright blue crystal shards. Her eyes were unique, they were a very bright blue in color. As the General watched, the being lifted her hand and swung it across his waist, the bullets that flew around her suddenly stopped, they fell to the ground after a second of suspended animation.

"I'll take care of her!" Angel said, fully in control now. "Order your troops across the bridge and destroy that camp!"

Although the female being was new to the General, Angel knew fully who she was. Dara Dara, younger sister of her father but older sister to Triskull, the only daughter of KurukVile Surfeit and his wife, Irka. Dara Dara looked pissed, she stood in front of Angel with her bright blue eyes blazing in anger. Angel replaced her sword in its sheath, she'd only use it if needed. As soon as she replaced the sword she flung her hand out shooting a long pink energy strand at her aunt. Dara Dara twirled and grabbed the energy strand, she threw it back at Angel who ducked quickly to avoid it. Angel pulled both of her arms back, her wrists were touching, then shot them forward. A great big green energy ball flew at her aunt who was caught unprepared. The energy ball flew at her aunt and smacked into her mid-section, Dara Dara sent out a single sound then collapsed to her knees. She didn't stay there for long, while she was on the ground she wrapped Angel up in a red energy rope and flung her around, Angel struggled while in the rope but it was in vain. She was thrown against buildings, against poles and then released. She flew to the cobblestone road, a gasp of pain escaped her lips.

"I'm on strict orders to not harm you." Dara Dara said, she was now walking up to Angel. "But I'll be damned if I won't be bringing you back without a few bruises on your body!"

Dara Dara kicked Angel in the stomach, Angel rolled twice then attempted to get back to her feet only to feel her aunt's heeled shoe kick into her ribs. She scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, dodging a punch in the process, and ran a few feet before turning. Dara Dara was right behind her, she grabbed her youngest niece's long red hair and pulled it down, Angel yelled in shock and near fell to her knees. With a roar, Angel yanked herself away, she felt the hair that was in her aunt's hand tear from her scalp while she did so.

"I'll make a tassel of your hair tonight!" Dara Dara yelled at her niece.

Angel balled her fists up and with a roar, she slammed them against the ground. Dara Dara had just grabbed another handful of her hair and yanked her up when the ground turned red and started smoking. Tearing herself from her aunt, feeling more of her hair being ripped from her head, Angel repeated her previous action. This time the ground opened, started shaking and steam along with lava shot out from the cracks. She turned quickly and with her elemental powers, she grabbed a strand of lava and twirled. When she released the lava strand it flew at her aunt, hitting her dead on. General Faulk and his troops had already won their fight, seeing as she had the advantage she lifted a chunk of the Earth from under her, holding it over her head, she screamed as she threw it at her aunt. It hit her with a sickening thud and she fell to the ground with it on top of her. Seeing this as her chance, Angel turned around and ran to the General and his troops who were awaiting her. When she got there she teleported.

She screamed as the Earth chunk was lifted, when she was pulled out from under it she screamed some more and when she stood she near fell as the pain was horrible. She had figured that her niece was not strong in her energized powers but she had found that her assumption was completely wrong. She stood in her spot, teetering on the bridge of falling down, smoke raised from her body from where the lava had hit her. That lava blast had hurt, bad! She had several third and fourth degree burns, the forth being so bad that she could near see the organs under her skin and that scared her. When her nails cut into her skin, she was clinching her hands so tightly, she looked down and smiled. Yes, she might be badly injured, badly burned, but she had fought her niece face-to-face and she had a souvenir to prove it. She had a long strand of her niece's long flowing red hair in one hand and another equally long strand in the other, enough to make a tassel of.

"Someone call up my brother," Dara Dara ordered. "I need medical treatment and fast!"

Angel's injuries were not bad, they weren't good but they weren't bad either. She had bruised ribs, her stomach was bruised and she had a burn on her shoulder from where her aunt's initial energy blast had met its mark, her hands were burned from her own energy blasts and they were badly bruised in the knuckles from her punching the hard Earth. These were easily tended to, they would heal at the normal rate, it was her hair that would take a while to recover. Her aunt had torn out great big strands from the back of her head, when she had gotten back she had looked herself in the mirror and grimaced. Afterwards, she had asked General Faulk to take a pair of scissors and cut off the rest to even it out. Now, looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a woman who had hair just barely below her ears, her scalp hurt greatly from the great strands that were yanked out and that didn't make it any better.

"It'll grow back." Angel said to the man behind her, a lieutenant with short brown hair and blue eyes. "It'll take a while but it'll grow back."

"You're still pretty," the lieutenant said gently. "maybe not as beautiful as you was before you left here, but you are still pretty."

"Thanks for the honesty." Angel's breath made a fog on the mirror as she spoke her last words to the lieutenant.

Master Vile stood over his sister, Dara Dara could see that he was trying to be calm for her benefit but in his eyes bore concern and deep-rooted anger. His person physician had been called in and had fixed up her abdomen well, she was covered around the waist by thick and greatly medicated bandages. Her other burns had been bandaged up lightly except for one which was on her shoulder, the room smelled thickly of medication. When she had gotten back to SkullTerra she had been ushered to her bedroom chamber and told to lie down, her brother's physician had rushed in soon after, she had yelled out several times when the medication had been applied but that was all. When the physician had left her brother had walked in, he had strode up to where he was now and just looked down at her, not saying a word. She reached over to her red cherry dresser and pulled out the top drawer, her arm screamed in pain as she searched around blindingly for the strands of hair she had tied together earlier. When she found the two long strands she pulled them out, she held them out to her brother.

"She's powerful, but she does have weaknesses." Dara Dara said to her brother. "I was able to take some of her hair from her head."

Her brother took one of the strands, the thinner one, and held it up. When she offered the thicker strand he shook his head and pushed it back at her. She took that as him saying for her to keep it. She watched as he ran his hand up the thin strand of hair that glowed even in the dim light of her room, the thicker strand of hair that she was now replacing back in the top dresser cast a glow against the wall. After a few seconds he took the strand of his daughter's hair and tied it beside the tassel of white Voung hair that hung down from his breast-plate. His daughter's bright red hair that shone brilliantly made the white tassel of Voung hair shine even more brightly.

"Get close to her," Dara Dara said to her brother. "from what I experienced she didn't much have a good run of things when she and I were close to each other."

"She's rather good at hand-to-hand combat, sis." Master Vile replied. "You must have caught her off guard."

"No, brother." Dara Dara shook her head slowly. "She wasn't caught off guard. Let me show you."

Dara Dara pointed her finger at the wall where a cloud appeared, when it cleared it showed the fight between her and her niece. Master Vile watched, his face grew light and he nodded his head. When the fight was over and the cloud disappeared, he stayed silent for a second then turned to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently, their eyes locked for nearly a minute before he turned to exit her bedroom chamber.

"She's a strong one," Master Vile said before he exited the room. "you'll find out soon how strong, at the moment she had an agenda and is not interested in deep fighting with us. We'll squash her agenda here soon now that I know that she is now attacking my camps in England."

Angel and General Faulk took back the northern half of England and were not working on the southern part, they hadn't met much opposition but were on guard. Angel's hair was still cut short, the general had suggested to her that she wear a wig or have extensions put on to make it look longer but she refused saying she'd rather look natural rather than fake in appearance. This proved to be very wise because the monsters in the camp now saw her as a different person, this proved to be very confusing to Master Vile when he read the reports. Angel and the general had freed three of the four camps in the last county of England, Cornwall, and were about to attack the last camp. They were all lined up, ready to start firing, Angel and the general were on their horses riding up from the back. When they got within eyesight of the camp they saw Master Vile and pulled back hard.

"All of England and now we meet up with him." General Faulk growled. "Now what?"

"We fight," Angel replied back, she nudged her horse forward. "that's what we do."

When Gasha came up over the hill he stopped, he didn't stop on his own accord but because Angel had pulled his reins to stop him. His nostrils flared out, he was postured and ready to run out, not only was Angel's father there but he had brought with him one of his own horses, a stallion from the distance it looked. When the coal-black horse saw Gasha he sent up a challenging whistle which made Master Vile turn. Angel and he locked eyes for a second then she released the reins, her horse leaped forward in a charge, blaring his call while he was running. Master Vile leaped up on his horse and with a swift kick, sent him charging towards her. General Faulk and his troops opened fire on the camp behind Master Vile, in order for the horses to not get hurt or her and her father to be harmed by the bullets and missiles that they were firing. Angel pulled her horse to the side and guided him away from the fire, her father's horse did the same.

Angel pulled out her sword and had it risen above her head when Gasha and her father's horse collided, her father's horse was packed with muscle and had razor-sharp yet slightly yellowed teeth, he grabbed Gasha's neck in his mouth and Gasha pounded him in the chest with his hooves and snapped at him with his teeth. When the two horses parted Angel was about to turn him away when he slammed up against the other horse, hard, then rose up. She and her father got tangled up and fell together, wrapped up in each other. They both landed on the ground with a thud, her on top of him.

"Well well well!" Master Vile breathed in her face, he gripped her in his arms tight to prevent her from getting up. "Who do we have here? A female General who needs to know her place it seems."

Angel slammed her face into her father's then jumped up, her horse was still battling her father's horse she saw. She threw back her sword then swung it forward, it cut into the ground as her father had just rolled over. He was now on his feet and was charging her. She swung her sword once more but her father was much too fast! He grabbed her wrist and wrenched the sword from her hand, throwing it behind him. With her eyes growing wide, she ducked to miss the punch that was meant for her face then swung her free hand, it collided with his ribs. He grunted but didn't let her go. In one quick motion, he pulled her up to him close, looking deep in her eyes.

"My daughter and I have a lot to talk about after I dispose of you Miss General." he said to her.

To Angel's great disgust and embarrassment, her father; her own flesh and blood, reached forward and wrapped his free hand around her breast. With a roar she kicked her leg up, a spout of air came from it which sent her father back a few feet. She didn't stop there; the embarrassment, the disgrace and the disgust wound into one, she swung her fisted hand, sending air punches at her father before switching to her energized attacks. She made green energy form around her fist then sent it at her father after she punched out, he sidestepped it and charged at her, she repeated the attack and this time it hit him on the side. He flopped to the ground then bounced back up, he rose his hand and enveloped her in a red energized square which bound her arms and legs. With a growl he pushed his hand forward which made the energized square release, she felt herself flying through the air to the ground behind her. Getting up fast, she sent an energized rope at him which he grabbed and pulled to him, he sent an electric charge up it to her. She screamed when it hit her and fell to her hands and knees, smoke rose from her back. When a shadow passed over her she looked up.

"You are a horribly gross guy!" she exclaimed.

"If you would have said something I never would have gone into that territory." her father replied.

Angel swung her arms up, an energized volcanic gust of wind pushed her father up from the ground, with her arms still held up, she stood. She dropped her arms and he fell to the ground hard, she next dragged him across the ground then lifted him back up, with a scream she tossed him almost back to the camp. She ran forward after he crashed to the ground, as she ran she was surrounded by a pink energy, an energized wind blew back, when she was but ten feet from her father the pink energy that was around her dropped, she leaped into the air with a roar. She had transformed into a Tiger, a bright red Tiger with black stripes and emerald-green eyes. When she landed on her father she snapped her jaws at his face, his pupils grew extremely tiny and he reached up, gripping her by the throat. He sat up, keeping her back with his arm, she wrapped her legs around his arm, cutting into his gloves with her claws, when he was on his feet he pulled his arm back and with a loud grunt he tossed her back.

"Being in front of me change," her father started a de-forming spell. "be true of form, change from the beast to the form of truth!"

Angel's guise fell, luckily when she had been tossed back she had landed near her sword. She ran forward and snatched it up. Her father walked towards her, drawing his sword as he did so, when they were a sword's length from each other they started circling. Master Vile's mouth was open in a sickening smile, the fangs on both sets of his teeth sent a shiver down her spine. Master Vile moved first, he swung his sword at her and she ducked it, when she came up on the other side of his sword she swung her sword which cut into the flesh of his shoulder. He howled in pain and pulled back, with his free hand he punched at her, she jumped back. She swung her sword again, intending to strike him again, but instead he jumped back and reached his hand out. Before Angel could react she felt him grab her face, lifted her from her feet by her face, his long dark-blue fingernails digging into the flesh on the outer edges of her face, she screamed in terror and pain.

"How dare you you little brat!" her father bellowed.

She had reached up with her free hand and had started tearing at his fingers when he threw her back, when she landed the back of her head snapped back on a rock which made her vision foggy. Her sword landed to the side of her about three feet away. She reached for it then pulled away when her father threw an energized ball at the spot where her sword was, seeing her chance to deceive him she went the other way, left, and he threw another energy ball at her, she pulled back and went for her sword before he had even released the blast. When she wrapped her hand around the handle she rolled over quick then jumped to her feet. She swung her sword and sent an energized strand at her father, he caught it and sent it back to her. Angel, thinking fast, grabbed the energy strand in her hand and made it wrap around her wrist, she pulled her arm back then swung it forward, pulling every bit of her strength into the punch she sent at her father. An energy punch of red flew at her father, leaving a series of red circles behind it, when it struck her father it did so just above his groin. All fight left his face as he doubled over, his hands between his legs.

General Faulk was yelling for her to come back, she saw that Gasha was being held by him and so was the black stallion that belonged to her father. She turned back to her father, she took a few steps towards him then turned back around and ran to the general. Her father stood up slowly, he sent a weak energy blast at her which fell far from its mark, when Angel got the General Faulk and the horses she teleported them; General Faulk, her, the horses and the troops, out of the area. When they landed outside of Cornwall Angel set up the shield around the county, she made the shield like all of the others, making sure that it included all of the districts and towns in the county so that everyone who returned to the area would be safe. When that was done she teleported everyone back to their camp in Yellowstone National Park, in North America.

"Sent in a scout to make sure that the shield I just put up is monster free." Angel told the general. "Code Orange."

General Faulk saluted her then handed the reins of both horses to her. Angel didn't care where he went or what scout that he ordered to check out the area she had just put a shield around, she was worried about the two horses. Gasha was all cuts, blood poured from his back and from his left foreleg which was cut horribly, the coal-black horse had bite marks all over, he had a chunk of flesh missing on his chest, on his neck and there was a place on his cheek that was missing, he was also holding his hind leg up from the ground. Very gently and slowly, she led both stallions to the corral, she untacked Gasha and released him, he walked with his head low and with a limp. She took the coal-black horse to a smaller corral and untacked him. She didn't release him, she ran her hands up and down all of his legs and found that the back leg was simply being held up because of a pulled tendon. She tied the horse up and went to get a bucket. When she returned she gently washed the horse down.

Her father was one for his horses, he bred quite and this one was one fine animal! He was tall, about sixteen and a half hands, and he was packed with muscle, his legs were clean and well made, his hooves were well formed and his head was dished and had an Arabian appearance to it. The black eyes had a lot of intelligence in them, when Angel checked the mouth she found to her surprise that the horse was eight years old. There was no white on the horse, he was as black as night. As she washed her father's horse she thought about the codes that she and the general had thought up and initiated after they had fought the first monster camp.

Code Blue - check for monsters only

Code Yellow - check for monsters and keep an eye open if her siblings were spotted in the area of take back

Code Orange - check for monsters and keep an eye open if her uncle or aunt were spotted in the area of take back

Code Red - check for monsters, keep alert if her father was in the area of take back

Code Purple - check for monsters, keep alert if her father and grandfather were in the area of take back

and the final one; Code White - check for monsters and keep on alert if all of her ill-gotten family were in the area of take back

A nicker made her look in the direction of Gasha, he had his head thrust over the rope that made the corral, he was looking at her with bright eyes, his nostrils were flared. The coal-black stallion shifted his weight but didn't respond. It was like he was enjoying her hands on him. Angel smiled, the coal-black stallion was probably very use to and enjoyed the movements of hands on his body, he had been bred, raised and pampered by the servants that were employed by her father and probably even by her father. She looked from stallion to stallion, noting the differences. Gasha stood just over fifteen hands, while her father's stallion stood sixteen and a half hands, Gasha's body was scarred up while the black stallion's body was sleek and smooth and scar free. Gasha's neck was big and powerful while the black stallion's was long and slender. While Gasha looked every bit a horse who had earned the title of stallion, the black stallion looked like a portrait. She stopped rubbing the black stallion with the rag and put it and the brush she had used to get the mane and tail flowing beautifully and freely in the bucket. She released the stallion and he went off grazing, he limped some but that was all. Her eyes landed on the saddle and she walked over to it, she knelt down beside it and poked inside the saddle's bags. The saddle cloth was black with red design on it, the saddle was a bright shiny black with a red saddle horn in front, the stirrup straps were black leather while the stirrup irons were silver. She found a tag in one of the saddle bags and pulled it out.

"Ayut Hazem, owned by Master Vile." she read the tag out loud. "If found return to owner, within twenty-four hours of this horse's not being returned an alert is sent out."

Standing up, she grabbed the saddle and picked up the bucket, carrying each in an arm. The name sounded unique, she wondered what her father would do to her when he found out that she had his horse. Walking over to a tent, she placed the bucket down with the others and then carried the saddle over to a board, she heaved it up and placed it over the board gently. The saddle was a beauty and she didn't want to damage it any. When she left the tent she went back into the corral that Ayut Hazem, her father's horse, was in. She collected the bridle from the ground and carried it to the tent, it too was a beauty. Black leather with red tassels hanging down from the cheeks and browbands, she hung it on a peg near her father's saddle. When she left the tent she saw General Faulk running at her, she rolled her eyes and waited for him. When he got to her he was near all out of breath.

"Cuh...Cornwell is all secure ma'am." General Faulk said to her. "What are your orders?"

"Now tell the people of the camp that Cornwell in England is ready to go back to," Angel replied. "take a number of who all wants to go back to Cornwell and tell me. The Cornwelliens will be moved back to their homes by midnight tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel and General Faulk had a fight after they completely took back Scotland, Ireland and Wales that made them almost enemies, Angel found herself alone during the take back of the rest of the United Kingdom but luckily for her she met no opposition from her family while doing so. After a month of taking back the United Kingdom she set her sights on Eurasia, the first country being China. She had already gone out to scout the region and had counted the camps, in total there was just under fifty camps in China, the largest being near the Forbidden City, which had held a surprise for her when she had gone to check it out. About a year ago she had split the Forbidden City in half after she had gone to refreshen her skills in magic, it was now back in form and looking like it should except for one thing. Her grandfather's ship, the SkuCoil, was in the center of the palace.

"Well, I have a while before I get to Beijing," Angel thought to herself. "whatever he is here for, I hope I don't face up with him yet."

She went on, scouting the other areas of China and found that it was just monsters in the camps and not anyone in her family. When she had reached Hainan and found no camps there whatsoever she decided to head back to the refugee camp in North America and start planning. When she got back she found that there was a large throng of monsters around the shield of the camp, her uncle was slashing at the shield with his sword, large sparks being sent back at him, she ignored him and went to the tent of command, when she threw the tent flaps back and walked in she stopped short, sitting in a folding chair was General Faulk, his son William "Billy" Faulk and his fiancée, Cindy Blake, were with him.

"Cindy." Angel nodded after she said hello. "Billy."

"Hello Angel." Cindy and Billy said together. "How've you been?"

"Good but would be better without them monsters on our planet." Angel replied. "Speaking of which, General, what's going on outside?"

Cindy Blake had healed up well after her encounter with Angel's father, and thankfully after being raped by him she had turned up not pregnant which was a relief to the General and his son. Cindy had blonde hair which was cut to look like a smile, it was short on the sides but was longer in the back, she had blue eyes. Her face was clear of all bruises and scratches, her neck and shoulder no longer had the bite marks from Master Vile and she looked very healthy and happy. She was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes. William "Billy" Faulk, General Faulk's son, was a tall man reaching near six feet in height with brown hair and eyes, he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with brown boots. He and Cindy had previously worked for News Channel 12 before Master Vile had arrived on Earth.

"Been attacking the shield for an hour now ma'am." the general answered. "Want in pretty bad it looks, especially that one guy."

"Triskull." Angel mouthed. "My grandfather is in China, he's taken up residence in the Forbidden City."

"How is your grandfather?" General Faulk asked. "How powerful, I mean."

"Pretty powerful, and he's almost a hundred thousand years older than my father." Angel replied. "When are you planning on heading to China?" Cindy asked.

"Tomorrow." Angel answered. "Tomorrow fresh in the morning."

"I won't be able to attend," General Faulk sneered at her. "that fight we had still has me sore at you."

"Ah blah ah blah ah blah!" Angel mocked the general. "I took care of the United Kingdom on my own, I can do the same in China thank you very much."

Angel left the tent after grabbed a blue notebook, the fight that she had had with the general was fresh in her mind. It had started normally that day, she had just poured herself some water to drink and he had come in and slapped her on the back hard enough for all of the water to splash in her face. She had turned on him and started giving him a piece of her mind when he had started in saying that maybe the camp and its people would be better off if they handed her over to her father. They had yelled at each other back and forth afterwards, he had actually had the nerve to call her on her fertility which she had accidentally slipped out one day to him. Afterward, feeling extremely angry with the general and feeling deeply hurt by the comment on her fertility, she had walked out of the tent and gone to her own.

She stopped just in front of her tent, Triskull was still trying to get into the camp but had stopped slicing at the shield with his sword, he was now sending energy blasts at the shield which were not doing anything but sending sparks back to him. She shook her head at her uncle when he looked at her then opened the notebook. Inside the notebook were her notes and plans for the attacks on the monster camps, she made a new page up and added that her grandfather was in Beijing and that the number of camps that she had seen. When she was done she added that Triskull was doubling his efforts to get into the camp. She snapped the notebook shut and went into her tent, she placed the book down and went to bed.

When Angel woke up the next morning she had a feeling that something wasn't going to go right, she ate a light breakfast, collected her sword and her father's horse who had healed up well. She had worked hard to get the coal-black stallion named Ayut Hazem to trust her as he would only let her walk him from the ground, when she had sat down on his back he would bolt then reach for the sky. It seemed to her that her father trained his horses, or at least some of them, to trust him and only him. She collected the troops that were going with her, a scant one hundred well trained militants, then teleported to Xinjiang. They traveled a short way then got in position but before a single bullet could be fired they got a shock. KurukVile Surfeit, Angel's own grandfather, rode up it seemed out of nowhere on a gigantic looking horse.

"You've had a good run, Angel." her grandfather said loudly so she and her troops could hear him. "Time for you to learn a lesson or two."

The troops on both sides of her were nervous, she could feel it, she too was nervous and that she knew she had to throw off of her. She reminded herself of her fights with her father, how she had been able to fight him fine. Ayut Hazem snorted then pawed at the ground with his foreleg, Angel released the reins and sent him off. Before the horse could get very far she turned her head to the side and yelled back to her troops.

"Fire!" Angel yelled. "No mercy! Fire!"

KurukVile kicked his horse into a fast run, he tore down the hill at her then, to her extreme surprise, he leaped from the back of his horse at her. Angel yanked the reins to the side quick and Ayut Hazem, her father's horse, pulled to the left. Her grandfather fell close by her, he was close enough to grab her by the wrist and pull her down with him. She didn't stay on her belly on the ground for long, she jumped up and lunged at her grandfather, she kicked him twice in the ribs then again in the face and attempted to kick him in the neck when he rolled over and shot an orange energy ball at her which sent her flying into the air. When she landed on the ground she leaped up but found herself flying again in the air, her grandfather had used a move she had never seen before. He had done a hand stand and while rolling his legs around had sent an energy blast at her. She got up fast and threw a chunk of Earth at him which he dodged, he ran at her like a mad bull and she had just time to move out of the way to avoid him running into her. With her wrists set at ninety degree angles she forced water from the lake nearby and shot it at him, he met her water attack with a fire attack which sent a great explosion of flames out.

"So, of the offspring and grand-offspring I have I only have one who can do elemental powers." KurukVile said, he was not breathing hard at all. "That is sad."

Angel made a large strand of water shoot up from the lake, she made it circle around her, growing larger, until finally she shot it out at her grandfather. KurukVile moved one of his hands forward, it started out flat then he fisted it, the water that rushed out at him became sand and dropped to the ground almost without sound. He rushed forward, throwing his hands forward then side to side, making chunks of the Earth rise up, leaving holes underneath. Angel jumped up in the air and hopped each chunk of Earth, when she landed after hopping on the last chunk she made a wave of the ground and ran along it, her grandfather slammed his fist down on the ground and the Earth wave crumbled under her. She landed hard but rolled to her feet.

Angel decided to switch it up, she ran at her grandfather who lifted and threw medium-sized rocks at her. When she was five feet from him she stopped suddenly, she whipped her hands above her head to make the dust form up, when it was a big cloud above her she sent it flying by throwing her arms forward. The cloud of dust hit her grandfather, who was almost caught unprepared. He coughed and staggered then ran at her with a roar. She leaped up into the air above him, when she was in the air she transformed into a Velociraptor. She had learned how to transform into extinct animals recently and had found them very useful in battle. Her Velociraptor form had dull red scales and light green eyes. She turned around and ran at her grandfather who had just turned around and jumped at him, when they hit she dug her sickle claws on her back feet into his stomach, they cut through the fabric of his black leather robe. He wrapped his hands around her, he had a strong grip on him and when he tightened his hands on her Dinosaur-body she felt ribs cracking. Not being able to take the pressure, she dove her head forward, her mouth open and her teeth snapping. She had done this once, to her father and it had left him with a bad wound on his ear that had left him near deaf for a short while. When her sharp teeth latched onto his medium-length elongated ear his fiery red eyes bulged out and he sent out a thunderous roar of pain. With his hands still tightened around her, he swung her down. She lost her breath but was able to roll away from her grandfather, transforming into her true form as she did so, she knew her ribs had broke after being body slammed by him. KurukVile's ear was spewing out dark green blood, his hand was on it and his body was writhing in pain.

"Yeah ya like that Old Timer!" she exclaimed.

He turned at her then, his fiery red eyes with the tiny black pupils blazing with anger and pain, with a furious roar he ran at her. Angel, despite her broke ribs, ran at him. When they collided he wrapped his hands around her, he had trapped one of her arms to her side. He had made a fist of one of his hands and had placed it in his other, while looking at her, his deep anger very present in his face, he tightened his grip. Angel's broken ribs screamed, she screamed in pain, he didn't say anything. Despite the pain she raised the arm that wasn't trapped and swung it, it collided with her grandfather's eye, he shook his head but didn't drop her so she swung again, when her fist met up with his face she unfisted her hand and, with the nails on her hand that had just grown back, she clawed him down the right side of his face. That did it, he dropped her and with a great roar of pain he grabbed the right side of his face, blood flowed from the wounds on his face, blood flowed from his ear that she had bitten while in her Velociraptor-form, Angel took this chance to look at the troops. They had won the fight and were waiting on her to teleport them back to the camp so she wrapped her hands around herself and teleported to them. When she got to the troops she teleported them, standing straight up and down like a pole, to the camp in North America. She teleported herself to Fuyun County, she quickly placed a red colored shield over the county then teleported to the refugee camp. When she got there she saw that the battle for Fuyun county had been a difficult one, not just for her but also for the troops. Many were injured and being treated for deep cuts and wounds.

"How many injured in the last fight?" Angel asked the lieutenant.

"Aiiiii lot!" Lieutenant Rollins answered. "I think that the monsters in that camp were ready for us, they started fighting us before you and your grandfather started ya'lls fight."

"We had it easy with the United Kingdom." Angel sighed. "It'll be getting harder and harder now."

"Your arm okay?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "Looks broke."

"No the arm's not broke," Angel replied. "it hurts a lot but it's not broke. My ribs though I'd be surprised if they were not broke."

"Sounds like you had it rough too." Lieutenant Rollins gently touched her ribs with his fingertips, she grimaced and pulled away. "Yep, I'd say broke."

Angel's ribs were definitely broke, she had them tended to and had her arm looked at. The doctor was surprised that it wasn't broke, and so was she. He said to her that if her grandfather had applied just a tiny bit more of pressure her arm would have snapped in two at the elbow. Angel decided to take a short break to recover from her injuries. KurukVile Surfeit, on the other hand, had more serious injuries. He had his physician who lived with him tend his ear and his face, the nail marks on the right side of his face were deep and would require some time to heal. The teeth marks on his left ear were deep and he could only hear buzzing from that ear, his physician had it medicated and bandaged. After being medicated and bandaged up, KurukVile went off to one of the inside pools on the Forbidden City, he told his wife gently to not bother him, that he wanted to be alone for a while to collect his thoughts and relax.

"You're father isn't available, Viley." Irka said to her to her son when he called her up a little later on.

"What happened?" Master Vile asked. "I heard that Angel was in China today, what happened? Do you know?"

"Your father and she had a..." Irka searched for the right word. "they had an altercation today."

"What kind of altercation?" Master Vile's voice was now heavy with concern. "Did he hurt her? If he hurt her he's going to have trouble with..."

"Young man you stop right there!" Irka exclaimed. "Now your father and your daughter had a fight, your father got injured and he's off someplace. I don't know what happened, but I do know that you won't be doing any harm on your father. I don't care if she's your daughter, she asked for what all she got. Accept it, young man."

The phone that Irka was using to talk with her oldest son was one of her favorites, the handle was a femur bone and was a nice polished black, the ear parts were claws and were red and shiny, the cord between the handset and the main part was black while the main part, a skull with large fangs, was black and shiny, the fangs were white except for the tips which were red, a trickle of blood was painted on the lower jaw. Irka looked around the room she was in, although it was comfortable it wasn't home and she missed her fortress very much. The room had two couches, one was red leather and short while the other stretched long and was furred, the latter one she liked better than the shorter one. There was one chair and it matched the red leather couch. A shelf ran up one side of the room, on it was the hunting of her husbands. There was a small and very finely polished Crocodile skull on the bottom shelf, a bear and bear cub skull above it with a skull of an animal with twisted horns on its head and above them was a huge skull that her husband had had to attached to the wall, it had antlers on its head which splayed out sideways. She was standing on a white fur rug, the head was still attached to it, her husband had hunted and killed it while in Alaska.

The photo on the wall above where the chair was she turned to, it was one that made her soften up. It was a portrait, not a photo by a finely painted portrait of her in KurukVile's arms. The artist had captured every detail so greatly. KurukVile had stolen her heart the minute she had seen him, he had been dating Agola at the time and she had stayed away until one day when she had found herself literally walking into him after he had come into town for errands. Agola had thrown fits when he had left her and Irka had felt bad and tried keeping on a low for a short while but KurukVile had come strong and had told her that it was a long time in the making for him leaving Agola.

"Lady is no longer respectful." he had told her once. "I come home after a long stay conquering worlds and she wants me to jump in the sack then she tosses the kids at me and leaves for a long stretch."

Agola and KurukVile's relationship hadn't started on KurukVile's behalf, he had simply let her in after she had said she would not stop stalking him. He had fathered her two daughter's and had trained them, when he was allowed to that was as Agola was strict that he be careful with them. The oldest daughter, Dione was her name, had thrown a huge fit when he had left her mother and Azone, the younger daughter, had followed in her example. It was all a huge mess and she near left KurukVile twice because of it. While her husband was thinking up plans for another planetary conquest he was talking with her about offspring, due to Agola and her two daughter's causing troubles she had forced him to use a condom or just forget that part of their relationship for fifty years. They had been married soon after their first child, Vile, had been born. She couldn't be happier, she had a great life, a great and loving husband and three great kids.

"Make sure you tell him to not harm me daughter," Master Vile snapped her back into reality. "he has no right to harm her."

Before Irka could reply the line went dead. Shaking her head, she replaced the receiver on the hook and left the room. She left the ship entirely, heading to the palace that her husband had picked for their temporary residence. She liked the palace enough to stay here but to her it was nothing compared to the ones that her husband and she had on Gamma-Vile. This one felt empty, no people here, no animals around it, just a big empty palace that wasn't in use. To her also, it wasn't very well decorated, it looked dull to her. She walked along the gray cobblestone road then went up a flight of stone steps to the large and heavy double doors which had gold nobs on them. She pushed the doors open and went in, walking through the hallway with was white limestone and slick underfoot, she had to hug the wall to prevent herself from slipping to the floor. The roof, and ceiling, above her was wood and nicely carved, it was painted red. She silently slipped into the pool yard and looked around. There were four pools in the room, one was longer than the others and in the center of the room, the two on either side were square-sized. The fourth pool was in the shape of an oval, her husband was in this pool, his garments were hanging on a railing behind him, his head was propped up against the black marble outer edge of the pool. Seeing that she hadn't been seen she walked around the pool area silently, her hand trailing on the railing. When she got behind her husband she noticed that his eyes were closed, he was naked in the pool and looked rather peaceful so she turned to leave him be.

"From the fragrance of vanilla and rose oil that I smell suddenly," her husband said gently, suddenly. "my wife must be in the area."

Irka smiled and walked around the railing to the opening, when she entered the pool area she teasingly walked slow to her husband, when she knelt down by his head he reached his hand up, touching her chin gently with his nails. Her husband might of been over a hundred and fifty thousand years of age, but he definitely didn't look it! His body was split evenly in color, the right side being white and the left side was red, his chest was fully fleshed and supple in rolling muscle. His waist was thick, his legs were as strong as rocks and his arms were bulging in great muscles. Despite his great muscle he was real gentle with her and with his children, she liked that a lot. She found herself looking down, she felt guilty for it, as always, but she took in his man-parts. Unlike most men who were big with great muscle but had short phallus's KurukVile was large. It was all one color, red, and was eight inches flaccid. The units underneath were medium in size but they carried enough to keep him going all night, or in his case if Irka really wanted it and if he was in the mood for two days straight.

"Join me my pet." her husband said to her, he slid his hand down from her chin to the top of her dress where he undid three of her buttons.

Angel and Lieutenant Rollins, her now second-in-command until General Faulk decided to come around, went all about Xinjiang, China taking back the region. They completed the take over after a week of their initial start. Angel held a meeting with the Lieutenant and asked him if he thought it was a good idea to have more troops involved than the under hundred that they took with them with each attack. He agreed and when they went to Tibet, which was a large area with even more camps. They took two hundred troops with them this time, each armed with the best of weaponry and each battle hardened and experienced. They found to their great surprise that they took the region easy. They had it completely recovered by the end of day three. They slept well for two nights then woke up early and prepared for their trip to Gansu Province. When they got there they found a heavy fog over the landscape, it was so heavy it hindered their vision, walking slowly, they went forward until, suddenly, a loud clap was heard and the front troops flew through the air.

"Fire!" Angel screamed. "Fire in all directions!"

"Trust your instincts men!" Lieutenant Rollins ordered. "Do as she says!"

Angel was about to say something else when she felt herself flying from the saddle on Gasha's back. When she landed on the ground she found that the Lieutenant was right beside her. He looked at her incredulously then started to get up, he flopped back down on his stomach, his eyes were wide and he was struggling but he couldn't get up. Angel looked at his back and saw that a foot was standing on him. The boot was heavy, leather, brown and shiny, she saw that whoever it was that was standing on the Lieutenant was wearing a brown robe, a darker colored brown pair of pants underneath of it. She was about to get up to help the Lieutenant when she felt a hand grab her by the neck, she screamed loudly as she was hoisted up from the ground, the nails on the hand tightened around her throat and she choked.

"Hello granddaughter." her grandfather said in her face after he had pulled her fully up from the ground. "Good morrow to you."

Angel gasped and pulled her elbow back, when she shot her hand forward it was enveloped in a red energy which, when she released it and it hit her grandfather, sent him flying in the air. All around Angel she heard yelling and screaming, she had been dropped. The Lieutenant grabbed her by the back of her shirt and yanked her up, she had been wearing a blue blouse that morning and when he yanked her up all of the buttons on the front popped loose. She swung her hands all about, the fog, which was just a collection of water droplets that was suspended in the air, cleared. She and her unit were surrounded, she saw. They had walked right into a trap.

KurukVile rushed back in, his granddaughter's back was to him so when he got to her he snatched her up in his arms. She swung her arms back, trying to jab her fingers into his eyes, but she wasn't as tall as her grandfather who stood a good six-foot four inches in height. She struggled to turn around, she kicked her legs out, punched her elbows back and swung her head back, trying to get turned towards him so she could fight him with her hands. Her grandfather merely strengthened his hold on her. She felt her lungs tighten, it was hard to breath, her throat had become tighter and she was starting to gasp for breath. Her vision was blurring up, she saw the Lieutenant running, as were his troops, to the teleportation window that she had put up just in case the situation she was in happened. The Lieutenant and the troops went through it and it closed off forever, she was now alone with her grandfather, KurukVile Surfeit. She threw herself to the left and right and kicked her legs out one more time, her grandfather tightened his hold on her and she fell into a gray darkness. When her grandfather released his hold on her and she fell with a flop to the ground, she looked up weakly.

"Not so tough now are ya?" her grandfather said to her.

He bent down at her, in his hand she saw a blue rag. She felt his hand wrap around her neck and even though she fought him by digging her barely grown out fingernails into his hands and arms and by giving one or two kicks she found herself beat. She felt the blue rag being pressed up against her face, up against her nose and mouth, she fought him by trying to tear it off of her which forced him to press it in harder. She reached her hands up and started clawing at his face, she got two good clawings in before her hand fell, it was as if her hand had become a weight and she couldn't lift it up. She saw stars at first, then the world swam in black and white before it became foggy. Before she went into an unwanted sleep the terrified thought of him suffocating her, of him killing her, passed through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up she felt sick, she tried to control it but instead it swelled up like a balloon in her gut and she had no choice but to let it out. She pulled over to the side, choking out a glob of brown onto the metal floor. When she pulled herself back upright, she tried to wipe her face and found that she couldn't. Her vision cleared after a few minutes and she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in a room, she saw, a room that was almost devoid of furniture except for two chairs and a table upon which a bone lamp sat on. She slowly stretched her legs out and stood, when she tried to walk around she found that she couldn't budge where she was. Before she could say anything, the metal door, painted red with a K on it, slid open. Her grandfather walked into the room, he was wearing a brown furred robe that had a snakeskin belt around it, snakeskin boots and she saw that there was a gold chain hanging down around his neck. She lunged forward, her mouth open, her teeth bared, and he stopped.

"I see you are awake my little captive." her grandfather said.

"Let me go is so out-rated," Angel snarled. "but it's all I can think of to say."

"I am afraid I cannot comply with your wishes." KurukVile replied.

An overhead light suddenly went on and she saw bright white light , she blinked her eyes and shook her head to get rid of the fuzziness. Her grandfather took advantage of her temporary disorientness and slid in behind her, he undid the chains that kept her up against the pole in the room. She tried to run off but he grabbed her and using a move that was sacred and dangerous, made all the blood and liquids in her body slow. This was a move only know to a few, it was trained specifically between father and offspring, he had learned it from his father, DuruVile Surfeit, and he knew well how to use it. By having complete control of her he made her walk, she moaned and grunted as she walked to the chair. He forced her to sit then he grabbed her wrists and snapped them in the iron bands that were on the chair's arms. He let her have control of her body after he sat down in the chair across from hers.

"How did you do that!" Angel exclaimed. "It's like you was inside of me forcing me to..."

"Do as I wished you to." KurukVile brought his left leg up and swung it over the right. "An ability taught to me by my father, it's in conjuction with the elemental powers."

Angel looked down, she struggled against the iron rings then stopped and looked in horror at the outfit that she was wearing. She was barely wearing anything! It was like a mansy but was more feminine, the fabric was also much more softer and gentle. She was wearing a one piece outfit which was open completely on the front, she could tell she was wearing no bra as her nipples poked out clearly underneath the outfit. There were two gold clamps on her shoulders holding the suit together, the suit was red. The groin area of the suit was like that of a bikini, it was on tight so nothing could be seen. She was wearing red sandals on her feet with gold beads.

"I see you are taking in the outfit I had put on you." her grandfather broke the silence. "Fine quality! Fine outfit for a fine female! Shows the curves well."

"I suppose you had this put on me for your own sick fantasies." Angel growled at him. "This is something a woman would wear if she was in the twelfth century in Arabia."

"I will be honest with you," her grandfather leaned closer to her. "I was not expecting to have a rather gorgeous girl as my granddaughter."

"You sick bastard!" Angel shouted, she leaned in as far as she could and sent a glob of spit at her grandfather. It landed on the side of his face.

KurukVile hadn't expected for such defiance from one so delicate and petite in build. He reached his hand inside his robe and took out a black silk kerchief and wiped the spit from his face. He didn't bother replacing the kerchief back in his robe, instead he swung his arm hard. Angel's head smacked back hard against the chair, her left cheek already red from the slap. She turned her head at her grandfather slowly, looking at him through hot emerald-green eyes, the golden-yellow ring around the dark pupils bright and beautiful. KurukVile took one look at her then smacked her again, this time his hand slid across the right side of her face. When she repeated the slow turn of her head and glared at him with her eyes he slapped her three more times in quick succession. The last time she spat out blood.

"Keep it up young lady." he said to her. "Like your father, I don't take disrespect."

"What exactly do you want?" Angel asked him. "What have I done to you to deserve this treatment?"

"You've created quite a bit of trouble for your father." KurukVile replied.

"So what!" Angel yelled, she bounced twice in the chair trying to get loose. "Last I heard you disowned him, so what's my existence to you?"

KurukVile stood up and walked around the room, Angel followed him as far as her neck would allow, she lost sight of him when he passed behind her. She listened, she waited, it seemed like forever before finally she felt him grab her from the back of what little hair she had left. He pulled her head back, not ripping any hair from her head but making sure she was in an uncomfortable position. His fiery red eyes bore into her emerald-green ones, she saw danger in them eyes and that made her shudder. He released her afterwards.

"You are my granddaughter." KurukVile replied. "And yes, I had disowned your father. Had, child, past tense."

"I hardly know you and I sense that that is something you wouldn't normally do." Angel shook her head, trying to get rid of the throbbing.

"True, you are right it isn't." KurukVile sat back down in the chair across from her. "Sometimes a man has to think up his decisions though and see if they were conducted in the right fashion. I've already missed quite a lot over the years."

"You mean the kid years of Rita and Rito?" Angel asked.

"And you." KurukVile added.

"Sorry dude I wasn't raised by my father." Angel snickered. "I was raised here on Earth by my... fraternal twin sister."

KurukVile sat upright and looked at her, she felt her back stiffen and she felt a trickle of sweat roll down her chest. She now noticed that he had a bandage around his left ear and he had some sort of medication that made the right side of his face where four nail-marks were shine. A sound of someone yelling outside the door reached their ears and both of them turned to the door. Angel knew who it was from the boom of his voice and it made more droplets of sweat roll down her chest, some also rolled down her back. KurukVile stood up and went to the door, he had just turned the doorknob when it fell against him, pushing him against the wall. Master Vile rushed in, his golden-yellow eyes searching all over. When his eyes and hers met his face got harder, when he saw her outfit a wheezing sound came from him. KurukVile pushed the door off of him and closed it, he walked up and stood beside his son.

"What... Is... She... Wearing!" Master Vile said each word separately, each was filled with his anger.

"The newest outfit of a sick psychopath." Angel replied angrily, she glared out at the two men in front of her.

"I had my servants put it on her." KurukVile answered in a more calmer manner.

Master Vile turned on his father and started speaking a language she had heard once or twice before from Dione, his oldest half-sister. KurukVile just stood there, looking at his son in an almost calm fashion before he swung his hand which he had fisted. It collided with Master Vile's stomach, Angel noticed that her father wasn't wearing his breast-plate. Master Vile doubled over, his hands on his stomach, and KurukVile walked over and sat back in his chair across from her. Angel found herself glaring at him again, she had near forgotten about her father until suddenly she found a black garment thrown around her. She jerked her head up, her neck would be aching the next day. Master Vile had walked around her and had ripped his cape from his back, he had thrown it around her covering her body with it.

"I shudder to think of what all you have done to her." her father said his father.

"Not a thing, Son." KurukVile put a lot of emphasis on the word son. "Just sat and talked. And disciplined."

"Disciplined?" Master Vile said in a near shout. "You are not allowed to touch my offspring in any disciplinary way! I hardly want you near them!"

"Calm yourself boy." KurukVile waved his hand once. "What is this I am hearing that this one here was raised by her twin?"

Master Vile grew silent, Angel felt a pair of eyes on her and she didn't need to know who it belonged to. She sighed, seeing that she was in a creek without a paddle and seeing as talking could give her some time to think of a way to get out of her father's clutches, she decided to tell her father and grandfather a few things about herself that she had just found out.

"Helen of Earth had two daughters." Angel explained. "Twins. One sired by Atlas of Sclera and one by the fool behind me."

"Watch your tongue young lady!" Master Vile gripped her by her shoulder tightly.

"Superfecundation and chimerism," KurukVile sighed. "Helen must have already been pregnant when you and she had your thing, Son."

"Yep and thanks to this guy here the daughter in her womb was forced into birthing her own twin nineteen years to the day of her birth." Angel answered.

Angel went on, telling them about how Bathilda, her sister, had given birth to a green egg during a self-coma induced sleep then had raised her. She told them about her upbringing, how many villages she had been taken to because she had been a rowdy child who saw her powers as playthings and was showing off which scared the villagers and made them think of her as a demon-child then she told them about going to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic for a hundred years. Her grandfather had joined his hands, nodding his head at her every word. Her father, it seemed, wanted her to be quiet. He would, at times, try to butt in and give an excuse for leaving. His father would say _Vile, hush _and that would spark an argument between them for a few seconds.

"Very nice story, young lady." KurukVile said after she was finished. "Glad to have the details of your upbringing and education. For a being with only half of an education from Pronghorn you are pretty strong."

"I wasn't interested in the second term at Pronghorn," Angel replied. "the second term taught evil. I wasn't interested."

"As soon as I have her under control I'll teach her myself on that." Master Vile said.

"Are you deaf or did you not just hear what I said?" Angel looked up at her father. "I said I have no interest in being evil."

That was the end of the conversation, Master Vile placed a gag on her mouth making her quiet up. He unsnapped the iron rings on the chair and, although she fought him when he pulled her to her feet, he swung her up over his ears, his ears were big and long and in the way of his shoulders there was no way that he could have placed her on his shoulder. She swung her head hard from side to side until the gag slid down. She pounded her hands against her father's back and tried to kick out with her legs but she found that they were useless at the angle she was in. KurukVile followed his son out of the chamber, down the hall to the hatch of his ship. He had one request for his son before he left with her, that he be allowed to give her a hug. Master Vile looked at him for a long time, untrustfully, then lowered her to the floor. KurukVile wrapped her up in his arms and near lifted her from the ground, when he put her down she kicked her leg up, her knee met his groin hard. He doubled over, shouting in pain, his face scrunching into a snarl of pain, and she ducked to avoid her father who had lunged to grab her. Now free, she turned and ran a few dozen feet before teleporting out. When she appeared back in the refugee camp a series of gasps erupted around her.

"Where in the world have you been?" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "What are you wearing?"

"Dear ol' granddaddy wished to spend time with me." Angel replied. "He had this put on me, disgusting isn't it?"

"For your grandfather to of had it put on you, yes." the Lieutenant answered. "How did you get away?"

"A good kick in the groin does the trick." Angel walked off. "I'll be right back, need better clothing than this on."

Three days later Angel's neck screamed in pain whenever she tried to turn it and both sides of her face were bruised up. She was happy though, she had changed into a pair of blue jeans, a red two-tone shirt and tennis shoes soon after returning to the camp. She had soon found herself needing her jacket, the wind was crisp. She had postponed re-trying to take back Gansu Province until her neck's muscle structure healed up, the Lieutenant was agreeing to this. General Faulk was now back on her side, she had found that he was about to rally the troops to go back to get her soon after she had been found missing. Both men were agreeing that they were both needed to help her, not only to take back Earth but also to to help her with her family.

"Angel this is madness!" General Faulk exclaimed to her a week after she had returned. "You have your father wanting to capture you, you grandfather practically had you and your uncle is at the shield trying to get in. This is insane!"

"Your concern is in the right areas." Angel replied, she twisted a rope in her hands. "But you missed who was more dangerous."

"And that I do believe would be your grandfather." General Faulk replied, throwing his hands around. "Older. Wiser. I think even stronger than your father."

"You've fought against both of them," Lieutenant Rollins came up behind Angel. "from what I saw you had a hard time against your grandfather."

"You're right." Angel replied. "I did. Next time I'll have to be quick on the toes, fast on the legs and brain and use more than just my abilities. Magic is sometimes not always the best weapon."

General Faulk, Lieutenant Rollins and Angel had lunch together, they thought up plans for taking back the Gansu Province in China and a majority of them were thrown out due to being either too simple, too crazy or too dangerous. After their meal they all sat in silence until, finally, Angel stood up. She had just gotten an idea which might work.

"Either of you two know how to fly a helicopter?" Angel asked. "Or a plane?"

"Yeah I have three thousand hours in the air." the general replied. "Why?"

"I know how to fly a helicopter," Angel said. "if we had two up in the air while the troops are fighting on the ground we will have an advantage."

"Brilliant!" Lieutenant Rollins nodded his head. "But will it work? Your grandfather..."

"Let me deal with him." Angel said. "General!"

"Yes ma'am." General Faulk stood and saluted quickly.

"Find two helicopters, equip them with the best weaponry. Missiles, bullets, everything and anything you can think of." Angel said. "We head off tomorrow. Bright and early."

The morning following found KurukVile sleeping in late, his wife, Irka, had decided to head in to the Gansu Province herself to look into matters of the camps. At first, she found that the monsters in the camps didn't take her seriously then she attacked one with her Skull Gauntlet, tearing one side of his face off with the instrument, and they all started listening. Her husband had not been happy after Angel had escaped, it had made him look like a fool and he did not like that at all. He had been silent and to himself, stewing in his own anger, for four days straight. She had left him be but their oldest son, Master Vile, had not. Their oldest child had been very close to getting a beating after the last cut down he had done. Luckily, for Vile, she had been around to sooth her husband into a calm state. Irka looked down at her still bleeding Skull Gauntlet, it was a real work of art and was her favorite weapon. It was stainless steel, it shined brightly in the rays of the single sun that the galaxy she was in had. The strap that went around her wrist was black as was the hand band. The skeleton fingers were metal and painted silver, beyond the fingers of her weapon was a row of skull knuckle guards. She made sure to keep it in good shape, she sharpened the blades twice a week and polished the steel and metal once a day.

Irka sat down on a rock and gazed out at the monsters in the camp, they were all muscled and ready for battle and if Angel was to attack anytime soon they would surely be ready. She found herself thinking about her youngest child, Triskull. She hadn't seen him in a long while now and with him being her youngest she worried. She loved all of her children equally, but her youngest she still worried over because of his youth and inexperience. She didn't much worry about her oldest, he was very wise and had lots of experience under his belt, while Dara Dara, her only daughter, and Triskull, were not. They were smart and well trained and equipped but no where near as wise or experienced as her oldest.

She thought back to when she had given birth to her first child, it had been torture for her! KurukVile had been there, at least for a few hours before she started screaming that she was going to get him for the pain she was in then snatched out at him angrily, he had left the room after six hours and just paced in front of her door. The doctor had had to cut her for Vile to be able to pass out of her, he had been a normal sized baby but the ears that were almost as long as his shoulders have made for one difficult delivery. After a thousand years she had given birth to Dara Dara, that one had been easier. Dara Dara had merely slipped into the universe without hardly a scream from her. Three hundred years later she had given birth to Triskull. He had been born with stubs for horns, but those hadn't hindered her delivery of him, like his brother earlier it had been his ears that had made her scream out in pain. KurukVile and she did want more kids, but at the moment they were living the life of being with themselves before adding an extra bundle of joy to their family.

"Mrs. Surfeit!" Professor Longnose exclaimed. "Mrs. Surfeit come quick!"

Angel was pleased with the helicopters that General Faulk had found for him and her to use for the take back of Gansu Province in China. Two fully fueled up, fully operational Boeing AH-64 Apache's equipped with two 30 mm automatic M230E1 Chain Gun's, a mixture of AGM-11 Hellfire anti-tank missiles, and Hydra 70 general-purpose unguided 70 mm rockets. She had a headset on and was ready to start the attack, the monster camp was directly in front of her. She looked to the left and raised her thumb, the general nodded his head and she heard him send out the order to start firing. The monsters below were scrambled, they started firing back their energy blasts quickly but the troops below, which were led by Lieutenant Rollins, were safely in position. Grenades, missiles, bullets and bombs were thrown at the monsters, many explosion went off in the monsters camp. Angel had her finger on the trigger of the AGM-11 Hellfire, she positioned herself carefully then sent 1 missile towards the center of the camp. Boom, an explosion of debris and flames leaped up from where the missile had landed, smoke of black and gray flew up making the temperature hotter near where the missile had struck. She positioned herself near the front line of the monsters and gripped the M230E1 Chain Gun's trigger, many monsters looked up and her but had not the chance to fire back. Between she and the General who had the back of the camp, they had the monsters running quick.

"Angel we have them on the run!" Lieutenant Rollins said over the radio. "I repeat, we have Gansu Province!"

Angel was about to start cheering when suddenly, the tail of her helicopter was blown off. She grabbed the analog stick and tried her best to keep it up in the air but without the tail it was useless. She unbuckled herself from the seat she was in, got up and then jumped out of the helicopter, it landed in a great explosion a hundred yards away from her. She hadn't had time to inflate her parachute, she plopped on her side on the ground hard. She got up slowly, she saw that General Faulk was still up in the air and the Lieutenant Rollins and his troops were fine, she was in the center of the camp she saw. She shook her head hard, trying to clear the fog from her mind. It was then that she heard a ticking sound behind her.

"Look at this mess you've caused young lady!" Irka tsked.

"I'm about to make you a mess!" Angel exclaimed.

Angel had brought her sword with her this time and she swung it out from its sheath, with a roar she ran at her grandmother. Her grandmother stood her ground until she was within five feet of her then withdrew her single Sai and swung it. Angel's sword caught against it and it was near lost to her. Angel swung the sword five times, her grandmother catching against it each time. She slashed at granddaughter with her Skull Gauntlet, intending to simply cut into her thighs but Angel, when she saw the weapon, started moving wildly, never staying in one place for long. Angel swung her sword hard sideways and it caught and held against Irka's sai, with a hard tug she wrenched the weapon from her grandmother's hand. It fell twenty feet from them.

"How dare you!" Irka exclaimed. "I, Irka Surfeit, will teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders!"

Irka slashed at her granddaughter with her Skull Gauntlet, she caught her three times on the arm then when Angel came in close she turned the Gauntlet around and brought it across her granddaughter's stomach. Angel gasped and pulled away, she looked down and saw blood trickling down her shirt, she felt it drip down into her pants and underpants, it had started going down her leg when she jabbed her sword in its sheath, as soon as the sword was in its sheath she tore off, in the direction of her grandmother. Irka sliced her wrist gauntlet, intending to only wound her granddaughter enough for her to capture her but instead when she and her granddaughter collided the blades slid into her side, Angel yelled out in pain then grabbed her by her hair. They looked each other in the eye for a few seconds before Angel slammed her hand which was held fully straight out, down on the side of her neck. Irka's vision swimmed, then grew dark. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Angel fell down beside her, her hand went to her side, she was bleeding in several places but the wound on her stomach and the wound in her side were the worst.

"Miss. Irene!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed, he ran up to her quickly. "Are you alright?"

"Did we win?" Angel asked.

"Yes," the Lieutenant replied. "we did yes."

Angel was helped up, she teleported quickly to the town closest to them in Gansu Province and with a lot of force she put a shield around it. When she teleported back to where the battle had been fought she found that the Lieutenant and General Faulk were standing over her grandmother, who was still unconscious from her open neck slap. The General was talking about putting a bullet in her, the Lieutenant wanted to just leave her. Angel walked up, she pushed the general back and stood over her grandmother.

"We'll take her hostage." Angel said. "Tie her up. Make sure them knots are tight! She gets loose there will be hell to pay."

"I will not have this creature in my camp!" General Faulk exclaimed.

"You can leave the camp then," Angel said hotly. "she's coming with us."

Lieutenant Rollins tied Angel's grandmother up as tightly as he could, General Faulk checked the knots and nodded his head. The Lieutenant, after being ordered to collect the Bone Woman, grabbed her up and threw her over his shoulder. General Faulk walked along with Angel ahead, making sure to stay near her if she fell because she was bleeding badly. When Angel, General Faulk and Lieutenant Rollins got back to the troops Angel teleported them back to their camp. She had the Lieutenant put her grandmother in her tent.

"The wound on your side is worse than the one on your stomach miss." the doctor, a young brown-haired man with deep blue eyes. "I have sutured up as much as I can. The rest I bandaged up good. Get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids."

"Thanks Doc." Angel said.

Angel walked from the medical tent slowly, her every move hurt her. She saw that Triskull was back at the shield, he wasn't doing anything but following her, his glowing yellow eyes were blazing in fury. Before she pulled the flaps of her tent up and went inside she gave him an acknowledging salute with her fingers. He yelled and leaped at the shield, and was thrown back writhing in pain. Sparks of all colors shot out from the shield, she shook her head and rolled her eyes then ducked into her tent. She glanced over at her grandmother, who wasn't gagged, and saw that she was still unconscious.

"I must be out of my bloomin' mind to have you brought here." she said to her unconscious grandmother. "Granddad will be a raging volcano when he finds out that you have been taken captive."


	5. Chapter 5

When KurukVile woke up to find all of his servants waiting for him outside of the ship, a dead quiet all over the palace that he had decided to take up temporary residence in, he knew something was wrong. He took a head count and found that everyone, all fifty servants were there, that made him nervous. He crossed his arms, lowered an eyelid, and asked what was wrong and why no one was working as they should be. It took a long time before someone came up, the servant was a young girl with long jet black hair and lizard-like eyes, she shivered when she came up to her master. She didn't look him in the eye, it was forbidden for any servant to do so without warranting a punishment. Her voice quivered with fear as she told him what had happened then she backed away quickly. It took a full thirty seconds before KurukVile exploded, he stomped off, throwing fire all over the place, cursing words that made his servants swallow hard their gasps and then he grabbed the servant girl by the shoulder of her black servant uniform and brought her in close, she didn't fight him but she started shaking and crying, begging him for mercy. He dropped her then stomped off inside of his ship.

While KurukVile was exploding in rage over finding out that his granddaughter had captured his wife, Master Vile's personal physician near had to sedate his master to calm him down. Dara Dara was hysterical, great dig tears fell down her cheeks and she shook violently after she found out. Rita and Rito were shocked to find out what had happened. Lunch and supper went unmade, the family only toyed with their breakfast the next day, KurukVile on the other hand did not eat for two full days. His concern for his wife, and the anger towards his own granddaughter, was great inside him.

"We need to get rid of her and we need to do it now!" General Faulk exclaimed. "That Triskull guy is upping his attempts outside of the shield, there are more monsters around us and I feel that a fearsome storm is brewing and will reach us soon."

"Why exactly did we capture her anyway?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"Insurance." Angel answered. "Despite my father and grandfather's anger, which I am sure they have a lot of it by now, they will think twice before attacking us."

"Do those monsters outside of the shield look like they are thinking twice?" General Faulk grabbed her hard by the shoulders and yanked her over to were she could see the shield. "They now! They're trying to get in! They are pissed, Angel! Pissed at us for taking her!"

Irka had woke up a few hours after Angel had fallen asleep, Angel had found herself being torn from a good sleep by her grandmother who had screamed from the top of her lungs to be let loose. She had forgotten all about removing Irka's wrist gauntlet, she had near had her hands free from the ropes when she had woke up but Angel had been quick, despite her sore body, and had removed the weapon and had new ropes tied on. Angel had lain awake for hours afterwards, every sound she had heard would make her sit upright quickly and look at her grandmother. Her grandmother never shouted for help or say anything, but she did keep Angel in her sights. Angel had studied a book of spells that Dione had given her as a present and did a spell that would prevent her grandmother from teleporting away, and from doing magic.

"Not to mention having her in my camp gives me the creeps!" General Faulk added. "I can't even enter your tent without feeling her icy cold stare."

"I'm afraid to go anywhere near her tent." the Lieutenant said. "Anything without skin scares the dickens out of me."

"As does me." Angel agreed. "So what do you suggest I do? Take her outside the shield, expose myself and release her only for her to turn on me and take me captive? It's a risk, yes, but... "

"But nothing!" General Faulk yelled. "Kill the bitch!"

"No!" Angel near screamed. "There is an agreement between me and you and the lieutenant here. No killing of my family. Leave my family to me!"

The debate went on for a long time before Angel won out, she was the sole one responsible for her grandmother and the sole one responsible for her capture, no one would find out about her being carried on the shoulder of the Lieutenant. Even Irka had no idea about it. When the debate was fixed out Angel went off to her tent with a tray of food. A simple lunch of soup, two grilled cheese sandwiches and a tall glass of hot chocolate. She offered some of the lunch to her grandmother only to be spat at. She looked at her grandmother and felt a cold chill run up her back. Her grandmother was furious with her and surely, if not for the spell she had done to prevent her from doing magic or teleporting she would have messed her up royally.

"Ya'll get praise for capturing me," Angel suddenly said, she shook her head from side to side slowly. "and I get the book thrown at me."

It was silent in the tent for a short while until the front flaps were thrown open and a female being that looked similar to Angel's father walked in. Irka made a gasping sound from her spot between a box that Angel used as a table and an empty pail, she pushed herself forward then fell back hard. Angel sat up straight, she had not expected to see Dione's daughter in her camp, she hadn't seen her in months. The woman glanced at Irka then looked at Angel strongly.

"You're not caving in are ya?" Perniceie asked. "From the sound of things, you've got a lot of pressure on you and you're about to cave in."

"Ello Pern." Angel greeted her great-grandmother. "Been a while."

"Indeed but we have been watching with pride." Perniceie replied, she slapped her fist into her chest to add emphasis when she finished her sentence.

Perniceie, the only child of Dione Surfeit, looked somewhat similar to Angel's father except that her ears were slightly elongated. She had long white hair with brown bangs and hazel color eyes with tiny black pupils. She was wearing a unique two-piece Arabian belly dancer costume; the bra was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but it was shinier, the band around the waist was black with designs on it. Her feet were bare and human looking. The right side of her face was purple while the left side was black. Despite the cold weather outside, she wore no coat. Her waist was fully exposed to the air and held quite a bit of muscle, the skin was smooth. A see-through veil was placed over Perniceie's hair, it flowed back and nearly touched the ground.

"I am surprised that you came," Angel nodded at Irka. "you all probably know about her."

"On the contrary, only I do." Perniceie answered. "The others have been quite busy. And when I say "others" I mean my mother and daughter."

"What could have them being so busy?" Angel asked.

"Training," Perniceie responded. "A refresher course, if you will."

"Shouldn't you be taking that refresher course?" Angel asked.

"I have already done it." Perniceie sat down on the bed beside Angel. "My skills are toned in well."

"My Kuruk was telling me about Bathilda, Angel's sister." Irka broke her silence. "So Master Vile has two daughters, not one?"

Perniceie's eyes grew wide and she stood, she grabbed the back of her veil and swung it around to cover her face. She next turned around so that Irka couldn't see her. Angel figured that it was something that Dione had ordered her to do if she was ever seen with her. Angel gently pulled the hair that had gotten stuck in Perniceie's veil, Perniceie thanked her for helping. Angel detected in her voice fear and uncomfortableness.

"No he has just one." Angel replied. "Pern, here, is an old friend of mine from the Academy."

"Nice to see that you have magical friends dear but you don't pull anything over my eyes." Irka said calmly. "Your friend looks related to your grandfather."

"She's not." Angel said again.

Perniceie stood up and left the tent, Angel followed behind her. When they were outside she dropped the veil and breathed hard, Angel patted her on the back to calm her down some. Perniceie was seventy-five thousand years old but she didn't look it. It took her a little while to calm down, when she did she went to leave. Angel didn't stop her, she let her leave. When she re-entered her tent she saw a parcel on her cot. She went to it and opened it, Irka was back to being silent but she was watching Angel closely now.

"Pern and I have known each other for a long time now," Angel made up a lie. "she's a few hundred years older than I am but we're good friends."

"She looks an awful lot like your grandfather and father, dear." Irka replied. "Almost a direct copy except for the ears and hair."

"Her father was humanoid," Angel again lied, she really didn't know Perniceie's paternal figure. "I have no idea who or what her mother was. She never told me."

"Be careful on that, dear." Irka said gently. "Sometimes people hold secrets that can spell doom in the future. Can you release my bonds some? My wrists are hurting."

Angel did as she was asked, but only slightly. When she had leaned over to loosen up the ropes around her grandmother's wrists she detected a slight laugh under her grandmother's breath. When that was done she went to her cot and lay down, the next day was an important one. She slept lightly through the night and woke up early the next morning. She ate an easy breakfast then went and had a conversation with the general and the lieutenant, when they were done with the plans they had drawn up for taking back Shaanxi, the whole of the Gansu Providence had already been taken back, she and the Lieutenant went to her tent. The Lieutenant picked Irka up and placed her, stomach down, on his shoulder, she kicked out at him and screamed as soon as he had her up in the air.

"Put me down or there will be hell to pay for you when my husband sees you!" Irka screamed.

"Angel help!" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed. "I'll be deaf before we leave your tent this chick has a scream to her something bad!"

"Put me down or your ears will start gushing blood!" Irka exclaimed. "I can scream louder than that! Angel you stay away! I mea..."

The Lieutenant got down on one knee and Angel gagged her grandmother, Irka struggled against the gag but she couldn't throw it off. The Lieutenant carried Irka from Angel's tent to Ayut Hazem, the stallion, when Irka was thrown to his back, snorted and stamped his front hoof down. Angel swung onto Gasha's back and looked around, all of the troops were in order and the two T-54/55 tanks were ready as well. General Faulk was in one and Lieutenant Rollins was in another, she was in charge of the ground troops. Seeing that everyone was in order she teleported then all to a hilly area three miles from Shaanxi providence. With her hand on the rope that was connected to Ayut Hazem's halter, she led the troops towards the camp. When they within eyeshot of the camp Angel rode ahead, with Ayut Hazem at her side and General Faulk and Lieutenant Rollins in their tanks behind her.

The past three days for Professor Longnose had been hard, he had gotten quite a bit of a yelling by KurukVile for only standing around when his wife had been taken captive. Although he had insisted that he hadn't, that he had been busy fighting the troops, KurukVile had been enraged, so much so that he was out of control. It didn't matter if he was Master Vile's field general or not, or that he worked for Master Vile, KurukVile had made it clear with his hands that he had made a mistake by fighting the troops and not protecting his wife. His long nose was in bandages as it had been broken, all KurukVile had to do to break his nose was to swing his fist, a large and strong fist, the knuckles so large and powerful, the veins sticking out prominently on the top, and his nose was broke. Professor Longnose had a darkly tanned body, his face was surrounded by scraggly dark black hair that had gray intermingled in it, he had no shirt on but was wearing blue jeans with a purple bandanna tied around his right leg, his left leg was consumed in a red and orange brace. His red folded fan was in his back pocket. He had a muscular chest, hanging from around his neck was a gold medallion on a gold chain, it connected to his black belt with the gold bucket that had his initials on it. He had black boots on his feet, black wrist guards and a black fedora with a flame band around the brim.

He had skipped breakfast that day, feeling on edge, KurukVile and Master Vile were in the camp, going over plans. Everyone once in a while KurukVile would slam his hand down on the table where they had their plans all out on and start yelling in his native language, Master Vile would nod his head then reply back. This language was only known to the Surfeit and Vile families, it was an ancient language that they used when they were excited or wanted to keep something secret and to themselves. Dara Dara, the only daughter of KurukVile, walked around the camp, kicking monsters who were still slow in getting up. Turned out, she had a good reason to do so because, suddenly, Professor Longnose saw something to the right. He turned and his mouth dropped, riding towards him looked to be one person, one person with short fiery red hair, another horse beside her had someone on its back, the person wasn't sitting right on the back of the horse, he or she was lying across the back of the horse. Behind the correctly mounted rider were two machines, both had gun barrels pointed at them. The rider on the horse stopped about five hundred yards from the camp, it was then that Professor Longnose noticed who it was and who the incorrectly mounted person was.

"Get the Master and his father quick!" he shouted.

Angel knew they had been sighted, she dismounted from Gasha and gave a signal, a Mule was let loose and ran up to the front of the lines, she snapped the up reins quickly before the animal could get away. Running over to her grandmother, she undid the ropes that tied her to Ayut Hazem's back, Irka fell to the ground with a thud. Working feverishly, Angel undid the bonds on her ankles and then yanked her to her feet, she literally picked her grandmother up to get her on the back of the Mule. With that done Angel swung onto Ayut Hazem's back, she turned Gasha around nad slapped him on the rump, he went running back in the direction that the Mule had come from. Irka shook her head then wrapped her now free legs around the animal she had been put on. She grabbed the reins with her hands, which were still bond with rope, and was about to kick the Mule under her to run towards the camp but then she saw her husband and oldest son, they walked out of the line of monsters who had formed in front of the camp.

Seeing her husband on his gray sturdy horse made her want to cry, she had missed him terribly those few days she had been captured. The horse he was riding was on he had bred himself, a strong ,sturdy horse named Mesaoud. The horse was a stallion, very well muscled and very well balanced in the front and back, although he looked slow because of his size he was extraordinarily fast. Her son came out on a red horse, a much more sleeker horse than Mesaoud, it looked like the one beside her that her granddaughter was mounted on. Although the horse was sleek and had a dished head, she could see muscle gleaming off of its hind, its neck was long and smooth, the mane and tail held tassels of gold in them, the mane was long and so was the tail. Before Irka knew it, the Mule underneath of her, an ugly brown creature with hideously long ears and a short tail, was moving away from her granddaughter. She didn't know she had been released until KurukVile rode up to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"My wife!" KurukVile said gently yet loudly. "Can you hear me? What have they done to you?"

"Kuruk?" Irka shook her head slightly, now coming to her senses. "She released me?"

"Tell me, Irka!" KurukVile snatched up the reins from her hands. "Are you hurt? What did they do to you?"

"Nothing, dear." Irka replied. "I was carried by some man to that black horse back there that Angel is on and that was all. Angel didn't let anyone near me."

KurukVile turned around in his saddle in time to see Angel, his granddaughter, running back to the vehicles that were behind her. His anger again climbed, he nodded his head then kicked his horse on. He knew the animal that his granddaughter was riding, while talking to his son he had been told about her stealing Ayut Hazem, one of Vile's prized stallions. He had intentions during this fight, when it began, for both him and his son to attack and fight Angel. They'd wear her down until she was tired then take her captive then he, KurukVile Surfeit, would teach her a lesson on kidnapping. It had been agreed on that it would be he that disciplined Angel for the kidnapping of his wife.

"Angel's going down today." KurukVile said to his wife. "I want you to head back to the ship and stay there. I'll be there as soon as I can with Angel."

"Be careful Kuruk!" Irka said sharply. "Angel's strong but she's delicate as well. Remember, she's your granddaughter."

"I won't my love." KurukVile slapped his hand on the animal's rump that his wife was riding then turned around.

It was a long silence before Angel gave the signal to fight, she had waited for her father to give off a whistle that she knew he would give off. This whistle, she knew, was his calling for Ayut Hazem, his horse, to come to him. Ayut Hazem rose up in the sky, his powerful yet sleek forelegs pawing at nothing, Angel pulled him back down and shouted at the top of her lungs. Bullets whizzed past her, the two tanks sent off their missiles and bombs, she pulled Ayut Hazem around the tank to the other side which wasn't being hit with bullets or energy blasts. The coal-black stallion rose several times, she near lost her seat once or twice, and she tightened her grip on the reins. General Faulk moved his T-54/55 forward, he sent blast after blast of bombs and missiles out, Angel tried to call him back but in the roar of the fight her call was lost. It was too early for the General to be advancing forward, she knew it, the Lieutenant knew it and surely the General knew it. KurukVile Surfeit and Master Vile had pulled back behind the lines of the monsters, Angel could see them waiting for the fighting to cease.

"Angel, the General's tank will go up in smoke in T- minus ten seconds!" Lieutenant Rollins' voice came to her over the radio headset she had over her head. "Get away from there!"

Indeed it did and indeed, General Faulk jumped out of the flaming and smoking vehicle quickly. He ran over to Angel and she swung him aboard, he sat down behind her and placed his hands gingerly on her hips. The Lieutenant fired off more rounds from his vehicle before it burst into flames. When he had jumped out of the tank Angel kicked her horse forward, the troops had advanced on the camp and had pushed the monsters back, there were casualties but not many. After heavy fire for five minutes, the monsters in the camp sans four ran for the hills. The four who remained where Professor Longnose, Master Vile, KurukVile and Dara Dara. Lieutenant Rollins rode up beside Angel, he was on one of the sorrel geldings.

"Order the troops to retreat, we've won this battle." Angel ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Lieutenant Rollins saluted Angel then gave the order.

The troops ran to the teleportation window she had put up and disappeared. It was now just her, Lieutenant Rollins and General Faulk who stood facing Angel's family and Professor Longnose. KurukVile looked at the odd line in front of him, three people and one of the three was related. He could detect the concern from Master Vile about the aged man being behind his daughter, both could see clearly the man's hands that were on her hips. In one fluid motion, Master Vile brought his hand up, he put two fingers on either side of his mouth and blew a slight whistle.

Ayut Hazem's ears swept forward, he got tense, Angel tightened her grip on the reins. She tightened her legs around the girth of the coal-black horse she was on. Her father waited one minute then whistled again, Ayut Hazem sent out a slight nicker and tried to walk forward but Angel swung him back around. The stallion was now sweating, his body was trembling. Angel could tell that he wanted to be with Master Vile but he was a fast horse and she needed him if she needed to get away in a hurry. Master Vile whistled again, louder this time, and that made the stallion break out in a lather. She turned him around and kicked him into a run, Lieutenant Rollins followed. Angel headed them in the direction of the town that was closest that they had won back. When she sat it she threw her hands up in the air, a shield rose around the town. She was about to turn around when she heard thundering hooves behind her. She turned around quickly and what she saw she did not like.

KurukVile's horse was cantering in front of the others, Master Vile had his sister riding double and Professor Longnose was now missing. Angel turned Ayut Hazem around and with a swift kick she sent him tearing across the grassland. The General behind her wrapped his hands around her abdomen, she felt his fingers press in against her groin area.

"Teleport us out!" Lieutenant Rollins yelled. "Angel! Teleport us out lets not make a race of this!"

"Lieutenant take the General now!" Angel ordered.

"Absolutely not!" General Faulk yelled in her ear. "I'm with you til the end."

The thundering hooves got closer until, finally, Angel saw a red horse head on her right. She had a plan, a good plan. She slowed her horse down and saw the sleek red horse, a mare, ride past until it stopped half way past her. She reached across the space between the two horses and grabbed her aunt by the arm. Dara Dara shouted and grabbed her, Master Vile turned in his saddle then went to slow his horse down but he was too late. Angel teleported them out. She teleported Lieutenant Rollins on his sorrel gelding, her and General Faulk on Ayut Hazem and Dara Dara from where they were in China to the camp in North America. When they appeared in the camp Angel fell from the back of her horse to the ground, directly on top of Dara Dara, the General who had had a good grip on her fell on Angel's back. Angel's emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the pupils stared into her aunts bright blue ones.

"Rope!" Angel shouted. "Gimmee a rope now! Tie her up!"

"Angel are you mad!" General Faulk yelled in her ear. "We just got rid of that Bone Woman!"

"Irka was a danger to keep," Angel said calmly. "her daughter, on the other hand, is a much better bet for a captive."

Lieutenant Rollins handed Angel a rope, she quickly tied her aunts hands and feet tightly then heaved her up. General Faulk had already gotten up, he couldn't understand what was going on. To him, they had gotten rid of one problem and taken up a new one. Captain O'Nell ran forward to help Angel get her aunt to a tree trunk that was in the center of the camp. When they were there they tied the woman who was clad in a synthetic crystal dress to the trunk. Dara Dara's wind had been knocked out of her, she couldn't fight, but she knew what was going on. Her eyes were open and in them was pure anger and the Captain, a man just barely out of his twenties with sandy blond hair and brown eyes, thought he detected fear in them.

"Listen to me!" Angel yelled out. "This here, is my aunt. The sister of our enemy, Master Vile. The daughter of his father who is on our planet, KurukVile Surfeit. All monsters around this camp are to back off or else. I repeat! Dara Dara Surfeit, daughter of KurukVile Surfeit and his wife Irka, sister of my father, Master Vile, is my captive!"

General Faulk was about to shout at Angel to shut up and let her aunt go when he saw the monsters around the camp stop their assaults on the shield. They looked at Triskull, who was fuming, when he backed away from the shield all of the monsters backed away. They backed off a hundred yards then stopped, Triskull's glowing yellow eyes were blazing, from the distance he was from him, General Faulk could see that his hands were fisted.

"Not far enough!" Angel shouted. "Back further away! Do it now!"

When Triskull, and the monsters that obeyed him, didn't comply Angel tore out a knife from her belt. She held it at Dara Dara and repeated for them to back away further. General Faulk now understood why she had taken her aunt captive. It had been too dangerous for them to have Irka held captive because they surely would have been attacked, Irka was the mother of Master Vile, Dara Dara and the guy outside of the shield, Triskull, she was the wife of KurukVile. Irka was stronger than Dara Dara, her daughter, as well. Triskull shouted then backed away, the monsters following him. They backed so far away that they became dots. When they disappeared from view Angel lowered the knife and turned from her aunt.

"Make sure to keep her in your sights at all times." Angel said to Captain O'Nell, Lieutenant Rollins and General Faulk. "I want round about watches. Keep an eyes around the camp as well."

"I'll take the first watch." Captain O'Nell stepped up.

"I hope you know what you are doing." General Faulk said to Angel when she passed by him. "We can be in some deep trouble for this."

"I." Angel replied. "Not we but I."

"You then." General Faulk rolled his eyes. "We could have lasted without taking one of them captive. The shield could have I mean."

"No, General." Angel sighed. "The shield around this camp would not have lasted. The shield here is aged, would only take but so much more stress before going down."

"What?" General Faulk ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "What do you mean, it is aged?"

"A green shield is a shield with a limited life." Angel explained. "Can only last but so long and can only last under so much pressure. A red shield, on the other hand, is much more stronger."

"Then change the shield and put up a new one!" General Faulk shook Angel hard, her head snapped back.

"Can't," Angel replied. "a shield can only be replaced when it goes down. It's the basic rules of shields."

General Faulk knew not a thing of what she was talking about but he nodded his head and let her walk on. He watched her walk off, disappearing into her tent soon afterwards. With his head shaking, he turned and walked to his own tent. When he entered it he threw his hands up and made a silent yell. He was confused, he was angry and he was out of his range of intelligence. Seeing his son sitting over on his cot, Cindy Blake beside him, he walked over to them and sat down. It stayed quiet for a few minutes then he spoke.

"I don't trust that girl," General Faulk said. "don't think she's on our side at all."

"We saw she took captive her aunt." Cindy Blake spoke up gently. "Insurance I think it is. To keep her uncle from getting into the camp."

"Why do you think she isn't on our side?" Billy Faulk asked his father. "She's taking back our planet isn't she pop?"

"Yeah she's in the process of taking back our planet for us," Cindy stood up and walked around the tent. "to me that says a lot about her."

"Not letting us harm the enemy, her family, taking her family captive..." General Faulk counted on his fingers. "she fights but she only fights her family and not the monsters. No, she's been letting us do the hard work."

"How hard is the hard work when she takes on the generals of the camps?" Cindy asked.

General Faulk shook his head, it was hard to explain to the younger generation how things were. He excused himself and left his tent, intending to go off and sit by himself for a while. He went to a rock and leaned against it, the aunt of the woman he didn't trust in his sights. Captain O'Nell was watching her, he was offering her something to drink which she refused hotly. The monsters that had been around the camp were out someplace else, probably waiting for Triskull, their leader, to think up a plan to attack and safe her. The sun was setting, a pink glow was in the sky, dark blue and purple clouds fluttered about signaling the days end and the nights start.

"It's a big mistake to have her captive here." the General said to himself. "They'll come, and they'll come anger and full of fight. We're short on man-power and weapons, we are not ready!"


	6. Chapter 6

KurukVile ordered his physician to check his wife over even though she insisted that she was alright, afterwards he had the cook make her a good meal then had her bedded down nicely for the night. Once his wife was sleeping soundly and he knew she was safe, he had positioned guards in front of their bedroom chamber's, he went to his ships study where he had ordered the only child who he knew the whereabouts of to wait for him after supper. The study in the ship was not at all like his study back home, it was smaller and had less furniture, it also gave the sense that you wouldn't be able to breathe. He had a polished black metal desk in the room, a chair that had a black leopard pelt stretched around it and two bookcases that were full of books of high importance such as business, conquering ideas, finance books and books on the planet of which he was on. A carpet was under the desk, it was a medium length gray rug, the head was still attached to the rug and was agape, the teeth very visible and still sharp. He had hunted and bagged the animal a few weeks ago, the meat hadn't been very tasty but the pelt was rather pretty so he had sent it off to be made into a rug. The top of the desk had a few sheets of paper on it, some blank others had writing on them, and a bone lamp, the lamp shade was made of thin skull bone with the dangling parts being finger bones, the arm of the lamp was a femur, a bony hand was propped to look as if it was holding the femur up.

"Angel's gone much too far." KurukVile said to his oldest son. "She kidnapped your mother and has now kidnapped my only daughter. Your younger sister! She needs to be taught a lesson."

"As soon as I catch her I'll have the skin torn from her back." Master Vile said strongly. "She'll be disciplined this time enough to not cross me."

"No, young man." KurukVile slammed his fist down on the top of his desk. "Not you, it's not going to be just you this time. I'm entering this thing. I'm helping."

"The hell you are!" Master Vile stood up sharply. "You will not be..."

"I will be entering this and I will be helping to bring her in." KurukVile said to his son. "You will still get disciplinary rights, but I'm entering this battle. Angel's not going to get over on my back anymore."

Master Vile had been sitting in the single chair in the room, other than the desks chair. It was big and comfortable, the curved front legs and seat were black and leather while the backside of the chair was dark red and was in the shape of an Octopus, the arms were life-like, the eyes that stared out were black and shiny, they were very lifelike, and the big bulbous head was somewhat squishy. Master Vile found himself liking the chair, it was rather exquisite. To make the chair even neater, two of the Octopus' arms stretched back from the others to be the arms of the chair.

"I'll have her caught and taken up a peg or two." Master Vile glared at his father.

"Not to mention, young man, that Triskull is missing." KurukVile glared back at his son, his glowing red eyes blazing. "He has been missing for quite a while now."

"Last I heard he was in North America." Master Vile said. "Where, in that continent, I don't know."

"Your mother, your sister and your brother have all been captured by Angel, Son." KurukVile literally spat when he said the word son. "Not to mention your own son, Rito, was badly injured by her. I'm entering whether you like it or not. This is my family too, not just yours."

Master Vile sat down in the chair and near slumped, he had wanted to bring Angel in himself but he did have to admit that his daughter was strong and was getting stronger and that she was also rather smart, smarter than he had thought she was. Although he was sure that he could catch her with no problem, he had done so several times now, he did have to also admit that his father had outsmarted her and captured her once, very quickly in fact. It seemed that his father had just walked in and captured her with no problem, it had taken him two or three tries before he had her for the first time. His chest heaved up after a total of four minutes of silence then slid down, he sighed loud then nodded his head.

"Alright." Master Vile said slowly. "You can join. But hear me on this, leave the discipline to me. She needs to know how to respect her father."

"And through that," KurukVile stood up and stretched his hand out. "we have a deal. She'll acquire respect for her grandparents during your work on getting her to respect you."

Master Vile gripped his father's hand in a tight squeezing shake then stood up, he left the study of the ship and went down the hallway which was lined with shelves of real skulls that glowed from the inside. When he exited his father's ship and teleported to his own he felt better. Rita and Rito rushed into his arms and he hugged them tight, he had a feeling that he'd have a third in his arms here soon. He, alone, was rather powerful and he had given his youngest a good run for her money, but now with his very powerful father entering the fight he was assured that he'd have his daughter, and that his sister and brother, if the latter was being help captive that was, he wasn't sure if Triskull was in the hands of his daughter or not, would be free.

"Who's up for Slime Yogurt?" he asked his two older children.

"I am!" Rito exclaimed, he threw his arm around the shoulders of his father.

"Me too!" Rita screeched, she wrapped her arm around her father's waist. Together all three of them went to the kitchen area of SkullTerra.

Angel, Lieutenant Rollins and General Faulk took back most of China except for Beijing and Jinshanling, they were saving the portion of the Great Wall in Jinshanling, in the Luanping County and the Forbidden City for last. It had been Angel's idea to skip around from place to place, taking one back town in one providence and then taking another back in another providence before going back to the original providence. Her plan was to confuse her father and grandfather, she knew that with Dara Dara's capture either or both would be after her and she wanted to save that fight for a later time, or at least try to. With the final town taken they now had no choice but to head to Jinshanling, there was one camp there and it was situated on the section of the Great Wall.

"We'll have to be careful." General Faulk said. "That wall is a work of art and is historical, for any of it to be destroyed would be a disgrace to us."

"Is there a way for us to draw them from the Wall?" Angel asked.

"No, they're on the wall far from any passes." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "Five miles, to be exact."

Angel looked at her aunt, it had been near two weeks since she had taken her captive and although her aunt hadn't been touched, her health had gone down. This was on her own accord though, she refused any food or water given to her, she just stayed up on the pole, tied up tight, not saying a word to anyone. She had glared at Angel every time she had passed by, with every pass Angel would glance at her aunt and become slightly concerned. Her aunts face had grown a little more slimmer and her dress was loosely fitting her now. She had tried to feed her aunt several times, and had tried to give her water as well, and each attempt had found her aunt swinging her head from side to side, coldly rebuffing the food and water.

"Angel's pretty powerful," Captain O'Nell said, he broke Angel from her from thoughts. "can we not force the camp near the wall so she can blast them over the side? Have a second unit below to take care of the monsters when they land then get out of there?"

"Angel?" General Faulk turned to her, he was sitting next to her.

Angel thought about the plan, she could use an air attack on the monsters and blast them over the side of the wall yes but a second unit would call for more troops and they were short on manpower. At the moment, the last battle had injured twenty militants and had brought them down to a scant hundred, a very low number and if they separated it would make for a dangerous situation. She shook her head, their limited manpower prevented that part of the plan.

"No, we're short on manpower." Angel sighed. "We'd be sitting ducks if we split."

"Can we get some more troops?" Captain O'Nell asked. "How many do we have now?"

"Last count, we're just under a hundred." Lieutenant Rollins sighed.

"Captain," Angel spoke up gently, she reached over and touched his hand. "no. We cannot ask for more troops. The camp here is dwindling, fast. Most of the people in the camp now are waiting in earnest to return to their homes, most are families. We cannot ask civilians to join up and fight. And I don't want to ask troops who have just returned to their homes and have restarted their lives to join in the battle."

"How about Guerilla Warfare?" General Faulk asked. "We've been trained for that, the remaining troops have been trained for that. We can do a surprise attack from the side of the Wall, you blast the monsters who look over then we repeat."

"Take too long and be too risky." Angel responded.

They heard a crunching of leaves behind them and turned, standing behind them with their arms crossed was a group of twenty men clad in hunting attire. Angel stood up, as of late she had had to take up a few huntsmen for attempting robbery of the few goods that people in the camps had. When another twenty men joined the other men she tensed up. General Faulk and Lieutenant Rollins stood up behind her, they were ready if the large group of men started anything. Ten more men joined the large group before a burly man with black hair and steely gray eyes stepped up, he had Asiatic features.

"Sounds like you need some help." the man said. "We're all good huntsmen. We would be glad to help out in any way we can."

"What's you name son?" General Faulk asked uneasily.

"Greg." the man named Gregg answered. "Gregory Li."

"It's nice of you all to come up and offer us help." Angel said, she paused for a second to collect a respectable sentence. "But what we're talking about is rather dangerous, we don't want to risk any of you. We appreciate your offer, we greatly do."

"Ma'am, we've sat by watching you train and yes, you may be powerful but you do need help from us Earthlings." Greg replied. "We're all trained and equipped and we can fight."

"Are any of you well aware of the term Guerrilla Warfare?" General Faulk asked.

"We're aware of it and we know well how to do it." Gregg stretched his hands across the group of men. "We're hunters, years worth of hunting under our belts. We can be a great help."

General Faulk went forward to speak to Gregory Li, Angel stayed back and took in the group of men. All muscled and looking to be experienced, she hadn't wanted to take any help from civilians but if these huntsmen wanted to help and were as good of huntsmen as Gregory Li claimed they were, then they had their second unit. Most of the men were wearing camouflaged suits, some were wearing plains jeans and white t-shirts, all were wearing boots of some kind. After a few minutes of speaking to Gregory the General walked back. He grabbed Angel by her arm and gently led her back to the fire that they were sitting at almost ten minutes before.

"Well, you have your second unit." General Faulk said to her. "All are willing, we're just waiting on you for the order."

"They sure that they want to help?" Angel asked. "This is dangerous, people can be hurt or worse."

"They're aware of it and still want to help." General Faulk replied.

"We leave tomorrow at nine," Angel said after a few minute pause. "we do this thing at night, there will be no moon or stars tomorrow so we'll have an advantage. I'll teleport them to the site below the wall where the monsters will be thrown then will come back for you, the Lieutenant, the Captain and the other troops."

Professor Longnose had been re-stationed to Jinshanling a week ago by Master Vile, he had asked no questions but had noticed that when he got to his new station that he was paired with an old alley of his masters. Kitsune, a lovely brown furred nine-tailed fox who wore lingerie colored light pink but had a metallic sheen to it, she had a brown handgun with her that she knew how to use well he had found out one morning. Kitsune had been an old girlfriend of Master Vile's from when they both attended Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, they had dated for only a short three months before the courtship had broken off, they had remained friends though and she had helped him take one of the planets in his home galaxy, M51, thousands of years ago.

He had eaten a tiny supper, a plain bowl of maggot-filled eggs that were sloughed with red slimed sauce. He had no idea why he had eaten eggs for supper, he had just asked for it and eaten it. Kitsune had eaten her usual meal then gone off to one of the towers. It had grown quiet in the camp now, so quiet that he was nervous. He took out his fan and unfolded it, he would use it if he had to. When he felt the fingers of a tiny hand reach up and clamp down on his shoulder he turned around, a growl escaping his lips. He had his fan raised but he quickly lowered it.

"Rita! Rito!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing better to do." Rita replied.

"Why so jumpy Kangaroo?" Rito asked.

"You two should be with your father." Professor Longnose said, he placed his fan back in his back pocket.

"We have unfinished business to tend to." Rita screeched. "Daddy is in Beijing with granddaddy keeping his eye out for Angel. We decided to come here."

"Not that I doubt you two's powers or strengths," Professor Longnose said slowly. "but if she arrives here for a fight it could get dangerous. You do know how she has been fighting right? Very coldly."

"She's had it easy with the monsters," Rita grinned. "but if you've noticed whenever she is up against us she has a real fight. One that tips in our favors."

"At times." Professor Longnose replied. "She's had it rough with her father and grandfather, had a good run with her grandmother. But you two I haven't seen her up against and I doubt if you can hold up against her."

"We are older, wiser and more educated." Rito coughed. "We've been against her and even she had a rough time with us."

"Plus, it's two of us against her." Rita pushed her brother slightly out of the way. "The odds are in our favor."

Professor Longnose was about to tell the two siblings to head off to Beijing to be with their father and grandfather when the tower behind him exploded. He turned around quickly to see humans climbing over the side of the wall then slinging their weapons over and firing, many monsters fell. Rito ran past him before he could say anything, he grabbed Rita before she could go past and pulled her back. Rito placed his index and middle fingers up to his eyes then shot them out, a strand of red crackling energy in the shape of lightning shot out from his eyes sending many of the humans flying back.

Angel had just teleported the troops onto the Great Wall, the men on the front lines had already fired on one of the towers and she could hear gunfire, some of the troops had decided to climb up and surprise the enemy while the rest of the first unit wanted to be teleported right to the area where they were to attack the enemy. She quickly teleported to the second line of the group that was on the wall, she had shot an air blast out at the monsters nearest the wall when the men in front of her flew up into the air. She turned and saw her brother, his skeletal presence sent a chill through her body and a growl rumbled up her throat. She went to the front line and started attacking her brother, sending a multitude of airballs, air blasts, fireballs and fire blasts and energy blasts at him which drove him back. He fired energy blasts back at her but she met each one with a comparably stronger energy strike which sent an explosion of sparks out.

General Faulk motioned for the troops to continue their firing, he fired three missiles then rushed forward and kicked a monster over the wall to the awaiting huntsmen below. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell did the same. Angel had her hands full now, she was now fighting her brother and her sister, not to mention she was making large gusts of air that would throw monsters that got close to the wall fly over the wall's edge. She threw a green energy blast that left green circles behind it in its wake at her brother who dodged it, he remembered well the last time he had been hit by one of his younger sister's green energy blasts, then she would throw an air ball at her sister. Rita raised her staff and sent a white lightning energy attack at her younger sister, to her surprise Angel saw it coming and positioned herself for it, she caught it with one hand, which she balled up making a fist trapping the energized strand of lightning from escaping, and she let it travel up her arm, across her shoulder to her other arm, when it reached her hand that was held straight out it flew out safely. To Rita's horror it struck Rito on the side. He gasped, white smoke came from his mouth, then he flopped down to the ground, she saw him twitch twice before going still.

"One down." Angel said, she walked towards her sister slowly. "One to go."

General Faulk saw it coming and was about to yell out for Angel to watch out when Professor Longnose rushed in, he slashed at Angel with his red folded fan and he punched out at her with his free hand. Angel was cut three times and punched once before she finally got into position to take care of the new problem. She dodged three punches by ducking low then swung her hands hard, she punched him in the stomach as hard as she could then pulled her hand back, wincing in pain. His stomach was rock-hard and when she had punched him she had felt the knuckles on her hand breaking. The Professor pulled back a few feet then took his fan and flapped it, red energy crackled from the end of the fan, when the fan glowed red fully he stopped, Angel was blown back almost over the wall by his energy attack.

Captain O'Nell ran forward, he smacked his hands against the back of the monster in front of him who had just near sent the leader of his unit, and the second unit waiting down behind the wall who was taking care of the monsters who were thrown from the wall. The monster turned around quickly and coughed out a dry laugh before swinging his fist, a big tanned fist, at his head. General Faulk had just turned to see what was happening when he saw Captain O'Nell's head snap back, the monster in front of the Captain swung his hand one more time and the Captain fell with a thud to the ground, his hands on his stomach.

"Hey Big Nose!" Angel yelled. "Picking on the little guys who have no magic are ya?"

Professor Longnose turned, Angel had transformed into a large Kodiak Bear, her light brown fur was thick and her long claws were slightly curled, her sharp teeth gnashed at him. Before he could do anything, Angel in her Kodiak Bear form rushed at him, when she slammed into him she dug her sharp teeth into his shoulder and slashed at his stomach. The Professor yelled in pain, his shoulder bled but his stomach bled more. He forgot who it was who had transformed into the great dangerous beast that was attacking him and swung his fists and the fan strongly, the bear, who was really Angel Irene, shuddered with each blow but didn't back off, the fan trimmed the hair on her stomach but didn't cut into her flesh. Before he knew it, he was lifted from the ground and slammed down. He saw stars.

"Sister!"

Angel turned, Rita stood in front of her, her staff pointed and ready to use. Looking behind her once, Angel saw that the troops had near all of the monsters except for one line who were close to the edge of the wall done in. She swung her eyes sideways and the concrete underneath the monsters feet rose, each and every monster on the Great Wall fell over the edge. She turned back to her sister, opened her mouth and roared a loud, blood curling roar that made her sister shiver. She then tore towards the portion of the Great Wall that they were on, transforming as she ran into her true form, when she was a few feet from her sister she stopped and took out a wand. The wand was basic but it would do, it was another of Dione's gifts to her and she had found that she could conjure spells, charms and her magic through it exceptionally well.

Rita saw the wand, a simple piece of wood with a vine around it, and near laughed. When a fire gust flew from the end of it she clamped her lips shut, with her wand she shot an energy blast which her sister dodged by twirling at the last-minute. She pointed her wand to the ground then swung it up, the bricks and pieces of wood underneath her sister cracked then rose up, Rita flew back a few feet but she didn't go over the wall as Angel had hoped. When the wall went back to its original state Rita ran forward, throwing energy blasts all the while. Angel was struck by two of them, the first struck her thigh and left a hole there the other, when she pulled to the side, struck her on her right breast, that one made her gasp and drop to one knee. A trickle of blood went down her chest, when she saw it she brought her hand up, touching the area where it was coming from, she next tore the shirt from her back and turned to her sister, she now only wore a faded pair of blue jeans and her light-colored bra.

"Ground beneath us heat up," she said, her chest was now hurting and she was having problems breathing. "grow hot, grow angry, grow crumbly. Listen and obey, become lava, heat and hot and be angry towards the being on top!"

The ground beneath Angel and Rita grew hot alright, it grew so hot that they started hopping around as it burned through their shoes. Angel ran from the spot that she was standing, her wand tightly gripped in her hand, she leaped into the air when she felt the ground underneath of her give way. When she landed on a solid piece of concrete it wasn't on her feet, she tripped over the jagged edge of the now split Great Wall and fell down, the knees of her jeans scraped away and so did the first two layers of skin on her knees. General Faulk ran up and grabbed her in his arms, thinking that if he didn't she'd disappear as the concrete walkway of the section of the Great Wall was crumbling away. He scooped her up in his arms and ran off a few feet, he stopped only once to reposition her and that was when he looked back. The ground underneath Rita had given away, she had jumped as far as she could, somehow she had grabbed a hold of a hole where a brick had been previously and was holding on tightly with both hands. She was without her wand, he saw. Angel coughed once and the General carried her to the teleportation window, he walked through it with her in his arms. Lieutenant Rollins ran over quickly once they were in the camp, he checked Angel over quickly and saw that she had several injuries, Angel was near sleeping by then so General Faulk gently, but quickly, walked her over to the medical tent where a doctor was waiting to tend to her injuries.

"She's not as badly injured as we thought she would be." a voice said. "She's a tough one and will be alright."

"How long before she will be up?" General Faulk asked.

"At the earliest," the doctor, an elderly man with sparse white hair and dull blue eyes, thought aloud. "tomorrow morning maybe early the morning following."

General Faulk nodded his head then left the tent, the battle on the portion of the Great Wall that went through Jinshanling in Luanping County had been a particularly difficult one for him and for the troops but they had come through and won that part of the county. There were some injured soldiers that were being tended to but no one had been killed and no one in the second unit had been injured either, what worried him though was not that the leader of the camp was down again but because Captain O'Nell was missing. The Captain had been sitting upright when he had passed him going for Angel to prevent her from falling into the hole that had formed splitting the Great Wall in two. He had not had time to go back and get him and the Lieutenant had not said a thing about helping Captain O'Nell and he had not seen the Captain in the camp.

"Lieutenant Rollins!" he shouted when he saw the Lieutenant walk out of his tent.

"General Faulk!" Lieutenant Rollins saluted the General quickly. "What is it sir?"

"At ease, Lieutenant." General Faulk said. "Did you bring the Captain back with you?"

"Captain?" Lieutenant Rollins had a bandaged around his head and he brought his hand up and rubbed it tenderly. "Refresh my memory on what Captain please? I'm afraid that nine-tailed fox gave me a good one."

"Captain O'Nell." General Faulk knew the answer before said the name, the Lieutenant had had a hard time and had not had a chance to go back and help the Captain.

It took him a few seconds before he remembered. Lieutenant Rollins had been attacked from the back by a nine-tailed fox wearing very shiny and pink lingerie, the fox-woman had wrapped him up in one of her nine tails then had swiped at him with her hands, when he had been able to get away his forehead had been cut open. He had staggered a few times then found himself on the ground, the fox-woman had kicked him in the groin then stomach then had whipped out a shotgun and was about to use it when she went flying in the air. When the soldiers started heading back to the teleportation window he had been collected, his last conscious memory was seeing Captain O'Nell calling out for someone to help him. His head was a bloody mess, his shirt was caked with blood and it looked as if he didn't have much coordination in his arms or legs. When he had woke up, he was in the medical tent. A pretty nurse was leaning over him, her bosoms fully in his face, helping a doctor wrap bandages around his head.

"I'm sorry General." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "I was carried out, badly injured. Last I saw was him calling for help. Did not look like he could walk or use his arms."

"Thank you Lieutenant." General Faulk said, he walked off solemnly.

Master Vile was not happy in the least when he found out that his two oldest children had gone against his orders to stay out of the fighting, Rito was again badly injured, enough so that the physician had to place him in a drug induced coma, and Rita had dangled for almost thirty minutes over a hole that his youngest daughter had created. When he had found out about Rita and Rito it had been only five minutes since Rita had been rescued. They had been teleported in and the second he had layed eye on Rito and his condition he had exploded in a dead rage. Rito had been coughing up a white smoke, a white substance had been oozing from his right side mixed in with his green blood. While Rito was being tended to Master Vile had chided his oldest daughter, Rita had apologised then said that she and Rito only wanted to help out. After the physician had come out of Rito's bedroom chamber on SkullTerra Professor Longnose had walked up, he had bandages around his stomach and his shoulder was swaddled in bandaging from where Angel had bitten him while in her bear-form.

"Sir," Professor Longnose said. "we have a captive. One of the generals I think."

"Bring him to my throne room at once!" Master Vile roared.

Professor Longnose walked down the dimly lit hallway away from Master Vile, who had now turned to talk with the physician, to the dungeon area of the ship, all along the hallway skulls of all colors; red, black, gray, blue even gold and silver, held silver waxed candles, the little flicker of blue fire drifted as he walked past each candle. The carpet under his feet was exquisitely beautiful! The edges were white and tasselled, the rug was mainly black except for the skulls which were in the center that were light smokey gray, the skulls on the rug had dark red roses in their mouths, the stems were dark green. A thin mist was on the floor, whenever he took a step the mist would float away. There were a few torches on the wall, they were held by finely made dark metal torch holders. It took him a few minutes of walking down the hallway before he came to a wooden door, it was bare of any initials unlike the other doors in the ship which carried the initials MV or a plain initial of V in largest, Gothic gold letters. He grabbed the key from the curved hook on the wall and inserted it in the keyhole, he turned it and a loud series of clicks was heard. When he withdrew the key he opened the door and walked in.

Captain O'Nell had been taken captive by a Nine-Tailed Fox woman wearing pink and very shiny lingerie, he had been calling out for one of the soldiers who were running to the teleportation window to help him but no one had come to him. When the last soldier had gone through the teleportation window and a bright white glow had shot out signaling the windows closing, he had found himself alone. His arms and legs had not been much of use, the punch from Professor Longnose that had sent his head swinging and touching almost to his back had done something to his nerves, he felt pain all over. The Nine-Tailed Fox woman had come up behind him and knocked him out by slapping the barrel of her shotgun against the back of his head. When he had come to he had found that he had some feeling in his arms and legs and he could walk. He had taken in his surroundings during his rounds of the cell that he was in. It was a dank, musty and dimly lit room full of prison cells, one of which he was in. The cells had a bench in them but nothing else, no toilet or bucket and no sink. The floor under his feet was metal and uneven, it made for walking a pain as sometimes the floor rose in one place then fell in another and in other places the floor was cracked. The floor outside of his cell, he could see, was as smooth as glass and smokey gray in color. There were tall torches in the room, about seven or eight, they cast a gloomy light around and gave a sense of doom to the room. Across the room sat a long table, when he stretched his neck up to get a better look he noticed that the table was light gray stone, the top of it had a gold sheen to it with an area in the center looking to be silver. He was sitting on the wooden and very uncomfortable bench when the door near the front of the room opened. The monster that had punched him in the head and stomach walked in.

"If this is a dream please wake me up!" Captain O'Nell thought aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

She ran past the limited armory tent that had its guns, bazooka's, ropes, ammunition and bombs and went straight to her own tent, while inside she rummaged in a trunk and found her grandmother's claw gauntlet. She slowly and tenderly slipped it over the hand that's knuckles were broke and snapped the connections around her wrist tight so that it wouldn't fall off. Next she grabbed the sai that her grandmother had had before she had taken it during her capture. She didn't know how to use sai's but she was willing to use it as best as she could. She next grabbed her sword, Nigrum Gladio, that was safely in its sheath and tied the leather band to her belt. She stood to leave but stopped, a glint of silver met her eye and she went to it. She fingered the swords that met her eye when she lifted the canvas from them, these were no normal swords. They sent a shiver down her spine and made her hand tremble. One was longer than the other, the grip was gold and covered in precious gems, the pommel on the grip was of a Cobra with its mouth open, the hood was splayed out. The blade was smooth, no nicks or dents or scrapes or chunks missing in it. It was covered in a fine gold dust that made the shiver steel shine brilliantly. The sword she had her hand on was the shorter one, the blade was also thinner. The pommel of this sword was an Eagle, the beak curved gently down, a tassel was connected to the back of the head of the Eagle. The blade of this sword was coated in diamond dust. These swords had been given to her by Dione, her father's long thought to be dead older half-sister. She remembered having a scientist test both swords to check for any poisons on the blades, both tests had come up negative but the scientist had said that they had been used as both had been broken then mended up near the grips. She looked at her own sword, she couldn't use Nigrum Gladio and these two swords at the same time but surely she could use two swords at once. When she left her tent she was clumsily tying the longer Cobra-headed handle sword to her belt.

"Angel you are insane!" General Faulk yelled at her as she went past. "You're hand is broke, you've got bandaging on your chest and..."

"And there is a man out there that has been taken captive." Angel turned on the General. "Captain O'Nell risked his life to distract Professor Longnose, the least I can do is try to risk mine to rescue him."

"He risked his life for you to be safe! You are throwing it back in his face!" General Faulk roared. "You..."

Angel walked past the General, for all of that morning he had been ranting at her, telling her that she was a fool then going on saying that if he was her he would have thrown the idea of rescuing Captain O'Nell away. To her, that was a great disappointment. She had been risking her life, and her freedom, to take back Earth for the people that lived on it for so long, she had thrown her life to the back burner just to help the people of Earth get back to a normal, or somewhat normal, routine. When she walked past the Lieutenant he hesitated then followed her, his head was still swaddled in bandaging but he offered to help her as much as he was able to. She nodded her head and ordered that he rally the troops, that they were headed to Beijing to finish taking China back. He nodded his head and left.

"General, I will say this one time and one time only." Angel turned to the General who now was at her elbows. "I'm heading to Beijing. I'm heading to fight them where they are stationed and I'm heading to rescue the Captain. Get out of my way if you are not going to assist me in, if you are then shut your mouth and start being the General that you keep gloating to be."

She and General Faulk looked at each other for a few minutes then he turned and went to his tent, Angel nodded her head and went back to what she was doing before she had stopped. She knew that Captain O'Nell was alive, she had looked at the mirror that Dione had given her some time ago and had seen him sitting on a floor surrounded by bars, he didn't seem to be able to use his arms and legs well but he was trying.

"I have a hundred men ready to go, Miss Irene." Lieutenant Rollins ran up, he saluted her quickly.

"Gregory Li!" Angel called out when she saw the hunter walking from a tent. "Can you come here for a minute please."

The second unit had not been touched, she had found out after waking up a few hours later, she had been right impressed. Each of the hunters in the second unit had brought their own guns and their own ammunition and each had also supplied their own camouflaged outfits which had worked great against the forested area behind the Great Wall. Gregory Li ran up, he stood about five foot eight and a half inches tall but the muscle he had made him look shorter. As soon as he was close to her Angel placed her hand on his shoulder and asked him to walk with him. Lieutenant Rollins followed behind them as they talked.

"I heard that the Captain was taken hostage." Greg sighed. "Is he still alive?"

"He is," Angel replied. "the Lieutenant and I have a small group of a hundred men ready to go to Beijing to go rescue him."

"Isn't Beijing also where your grandfather is staying?" Greg asked.

"It indeed is." Angel brought her finger up quickly then lowered it. "So along with rescuing the Captain we're also hoping to teach my father and grandfather a lesson on who to mess with and who not to mess with."

"Who all is there?" Greg asked. "In your family that is."

"All except for Dara Dara and Triskull." Angel replied. "My brother is injured, he cannot fight. My sister, grandparents and father are the ones that are able to fight."

"You need help?" Greg asked. "We are just itchin' for another fight, we had a good party last night and had a ball. We're all ready to do it over again."

"Gather everyone who is willing to fight quickly." Angel ordered. "We head in in less than ten minutes."

"Yes ma'am!" Greg ran off.

Ned Thomas O'Nell, captain of the National Guard for four years with a fiancée, thought he was a goner when the long-nosed monster walked up to his cell. He took one look at the monster that had made his head snap back with one punch and a shiver ran down his spine. He pushed himself to the back of his cell and wrapped his hands around the two closest bars tightly. The monster inserted a key, a silver key that looked like it had a skull on it, into the lock. The monster didn't waste any time in walking into the cell and grabbing him, he tried to keep his hold on the bars of the cell but the monster was strong and with one yank he had him thrown out of the cell. If not for his head slamming down against the smokey gray marble floor he would have taken off at a run and tried to escape but his head swam in a haze and pain shot throughout his body, he lost all movement in his arms and legs for a few seconds. A shadow fell over him and he felt himself being yanked up to his feet, his legs still were not working properly and he was dragged along the floor to the door. When the monster got to the door he jerked him up, yelling for him to pick up his feet. He was able to walk out of the dungeon of the ship he was on but after ten feet his knees buckled and he fell. This seemed to piss the monster that had a good hold on his arm.

"Will you pick up your dang feet!" the monster shouted at him. "Show some dignity for the last few minutes of your pathetic life!"

His arm was being held at an angle, he knew all blood circulation in it had been cut off, his other arm he could feel and move now. He was able to walk now, but not at the fast pace that the monster wanted him to go in; he'd walk a few feet then stumble and be dragged on the pretty carpet that ran through the hallway then be yanked to his feet and be shouted at to stop being a baby and walk. There was a doorway ten feet from them, and he was being taken to it. Before they were able to turn and head into it a brown furred creature that had gray fur around his muzzle and eyes wearing a red uniform with a white apron over top of it ran up shouting for them to stop.

"Master Vile wishes for you to bring the human to the dining room." the brown furred creature said to the long-nosed monster.

"The dining room is further down the hall and this human is stubborn." the long-nosed monster sighed. "He acts like he can't walk."

"My masters order." the creature said.

Ned had found his feet and walked almost all the way down the long hallway to another doorway before his knees buckled and he fell to the carpet. The monster this time didn't yell at him, he just dragged him into the dining room, the right side of his lower back slammed into the dining room table and he felt a great ache and gasped out loud. The monster didn't stop until he was at the head of the table, he wrapped a thin but strong chain around Ned's wrists then yanked him up to his feet, there was a metal bar hanging above him and the monster was snapping him up to it. When the monster was done his toes barely reached to the ground, this did not help his back at all. As he waited for the pain in his back to subside he looked around. The room he was in was rather big but, to Ned, the room was grotesquely decorated. There was a long wooden table in the room that had a candelabra in the center, all along both sides of the table were trim gold painted chairs with red cushions, the chair at the head of the table was bigger and silver painted, it had a purple cushion. There was a matching chair on the other end of the table. There were torches that were on long stands that lit up the room, their flames swinging this way and that, sending small shadows against the walls. A shelf ran all around the room, it stopped only at the doorways, on the shelves were the assortment of, to Ned O'Nell, gruesome and ulgy skulls that were painted to almost look real, they held candles which were lit. Also, on the shelf between each candle holding skull were vases that held black and red flowers that had thorns on the stems. There was a fine mist on the floor, when he moved his foot he saw that there was a red carpet under his feet. The walls were dark red in color except for an area near the head of the table behind the silver painted, purple cushioned chair, which was lighter red and shaped like a pair of angered, evil eyes. The eyes on the wall seemed to hypnotize him, they captured his eyes and he felt himself leave his body.

"Take it in while you can human." a deep, angered voice said behind him. "It'll be the last pleasant sight you will see in this life."

Ned looked to his right, with his arms held up like they were he couldn't look behind him. When he saw nothing he looked to the left, Master Vile had just passed by him and was headed to the silver painted purple cushioned chair at the head of the table. He sat down then held his hand up, he gestured to someone behind Ned. He heard a series of clicks then saw Rita Repulsa walk past him, she took the chair on Master Vile's right, Rita looked back and gave him a sneering grin. Just looking at the oldest daughter of Master Vile's face made Ned feel somewhat flirtatious, he struggled to contain it. While Rita wasn't as gorgeous as Angel, she was real pretty.

"Don't you stare too long now," Rita screeched flirtily. "I make men go blind."

Master Vile cleared his throat loudly and she turned around, Ned found himself staring into the face of his captor, them glowing golden-yellow eyes of his spewed out great anger. He swallowed hard and that was when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him from his right, he slowly and fearfully turned and looked at the most fearsome creature he had ever seen, Master Vile was dangerous as was his father and he feared them but this one made his heart near stop. The being staring at him had a red muscular body, pulsing in deep muscle, that was covered densely in chrome with tubes that blue liquid flowed through, he had a chrome face, a part of it stuck up straight and had a Z on the tip, his brain was fully exposed. The being pulled his arm and then walked forward, he was holding a chrome staff with a Z on it.

"Flirting with a captive are we my love?" the chromed-being asked Rita.

"Only slightly my love." Rita replied.

"Be careful with that." the chromed-being said, he took a seat beside Rita.

"Don't become jealous Zeddy." Rita said affectionately. "You know I belong to you and only you."

"Unfortunately." Master Vile grumbled.

Angel had planned on storming her father's ship, SkullTerra, of literally running in and blasting the ship to pieces but then she had seen Kelso walking by, his head down and looking miserable. She looked at Lieutenant Rollins and tapped her nose then went forward, before the Lieutenant's eyes she transformed into her father. He watched as she walked up to the goat-man who had gray horns that swept back in a complete circle, the goat-man had brown fur, he was wearing a red uniform with black shoes, he had hooves instead of hands. Angel seemed to have her father's mannerisms down pat because as soon as the goat-man saw her as her father he bowed deep then stood up straight.

"My master!" Kelso exclaimed. "I thought you would be at dinner with your family."

"I am headed there now." Angel said, her voice came out sounding like her father's. "Has the captive been taken care of?"

"Yessir!" Kelso said loudly. "Professor Longnose took care of him personally. He awaiting you at the dinner table."

"Good, very good." Angel said. "Must now go and not keep company waiting."

Angel walked towards the ship, she turned slowly and when she saw that Kelso had turned she ducked behind a pile of wood. She changed back to herself, shuddering at the thought that she had actually transformed into her father. During her short conversation with Kelso she had nearly had to close her eyes to prevent him from seeing that he was not talking with his master and she was glad he hadn't said anything about the color of the elongated ears which had gone a deep dark red instead of gold.

"Lieutenant," she whispered into her walkie. "wait until I give the signal."

"We're waiting boss." the Lieutenant's voice came over the walkie.

Ned learned a lot about the family that had seated themselves at the dining room table for supper, he learned that the Vile family, and the Surfeit family who had joined soon after Lord Zedd had sat down beside Rita, were a sophisticated family and that they acted like a normal family except that they ate weird things and addressed each other in weird fashions. Take for example Rita Repulsa whenever she spoke to her father, she would use terms such as dreaded, hideous and horrid in front of the title of father and her father acted as if he was pleased, or flattered, by the usage of those words in reference to himself. Master Vile seemed not to like his son-in-law much, whenever Lord Zedd spoke Master Vile would always come back with an insult which would end up in a mini fight between the two, Master Vile and his father seemed to have a somewhat strained relationship as well.

A buffet had been served by a pig wearing a very dirty apron, the pig had a tuft of brown hair on top of his head and tusks that curled around his snout, he also had black beady eyes. It was of the oddest sort of food that Ned had ever seen! A boa had been roasted and made to look coiled up, when Master Vile had cut into it live snakes and a deep green sauce had come out. KurukVile had snatched up a few and so had Irka, Rita had grabbed two large snakes and Lord Zedd had grabbed one. They ate the snakes slowly, no one saying a word. When they were done with the live snakes they turned to the roasted snake, KurukVile ate a large chunk from it and Master Vile ate an equally large chunk, the ladies at the table ate small amounts from the roasted snake while Lord Zedd only toyed with the roasted snake and ate none. When they were done with the roasted snake with its live innards the pig-chef came in and took the tray that it had been on, he left and returned a few seconds later with five trays of bugs that's shells had been baked. As Ned watched, Irka inserted her forked into the shell and split it, the bugs innards had been mushed and half baked, she slurped the innards into her mouth then took a bite from the shell. Ned thought he would get sick, all around the table the family was eating the baked bugs. It wasn't just large roaches sitting on the trays that they ate, they also had huge crickets, worms, Cicada's and Dung Beetles, all had been baked inside and out.

"Good appetizer son," KurukVile said, he leaned back in his chair. "I see you have employed a well educated cook."

"Glog has one of the best records of being a cook on Gamma-Vile." Master Vile replied. "Could not pass him down when he applied for the job."

"Now that the appetizer is done," Irka said, she leaned forward. "it is now time for the main course."

Irka's looking at Ned made him shiver violently. Rita turned around and poked him in the stomach with her fork then giggled, Ned near lost his bladder. He got the mental picture of Master Vile standing up, unhooking him from the metal bar that he was hanging from and throwing him onto the table. He imagined the Surfeit family and the Vile family and Lord Zedd circling around him, eying him before each took a fork and knife and started in on him. In his mind he saw KurukVile punching his hand into his stomach, tearing out his intestines and eating them while his son, Master Vile, punched his hand into his chest ripping out his still beating heart. His idea of Rita and Irka sinking their forks into his mid-section scared him to death. Before he had a chance to start begging for his life the family in front of him started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Rita exclaimed. "He was terrified!"

"I've seen that look several times in my conquering career." Master Vile laughed. "Never gets old!"

Ned looked at the family in front of him with incredulous eyes, at first he didn't know why they were laughing then it struck him hard. They were laughing at him because he had gotten scared. They laughed a little longer until the main course was delivered, it was an assortment of either badly burned meats or meats that the top crust was burnt to a crisp but the under layer was medium rare. There were also bowls full of sauced beans, a corn that floated in an orange liquid, a bowl of what looked to be black gravy and a bowl of soupy potatoes that had green leaves floating on the top. The meats were served on bright silver trays while the side dishes were served in bright silver bowls.

"So," KurukVile said, he looked up at Ned slowly, a trickle of black gravy going down his chin. "where is this camp that my granddaughter is staying and where she has my son and daughter?"

"Someplace safe." Ned replied. "Far from here."

"Where?" Master Vile asked, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What location?"

"Maybe he would tell us if he knew why we want to capture Angel." Irka said, she reached forward and wiped the gravy from her husband's chin with a napkin.

Angel had moved to hide in a better location, she watched as a hole was dug then a post was shoved in and the dirt was placed around it. She didn't need to know what it was for, chains had been placed on the top and let to dangle down. A table had been placed down near the post along with a chair, Kelso had brought a leather box over and sat it on the table's surface. She could only imagine what kind of devices were inside of it.

"Angel. Angel are you there?" she heard Lieutenant Rollins call through the walkie.

"Charles, keep your voice down." Angel said, she had fumbled the walkie from its hook on her belt and near dropped it twice. "I'm here, won't be much longer."

"It seems like hours!" Lieutenant Rollins replied.

"I know." Angel answered. "But it won't be much longer, they'll be bringing him out here. You see that post they had erected up?"

"Yeah." the Lieutenant said back.

"They're gonna bring him out, tie him to it then torture him." Angel said. "They're going to do all that they can to get information out of him."

"I'd hate to know what kind of torture he will be forced to go through." Lieutenant Rollins replied, his voice came back shaky. "Or has already gone through."

"Hope, Charles." Angel said into her walkie. "We'll rescue him. Just have patience and hope."

The sun had set, fully, casting the western hemisphere into a darkness that made her shiver. She had lost the time, when she had teleported herself, Lieutenant Rollins and the troops and huntsmen to the area it had been mid afternoon, the sun had been shining down casting a nice warmth to the Earth below. Now the sun had set, sending the Earth into a chilly cold. She looked up and saw that the sky hadn't darkened up to a pure black, it was more like a dark blue with tiny pinpoints of light in it, a large yellow sphere that was the moon sent a glow down to the land below.

"That is sick!" Ned exclaimed. "She's your daughter you shouldn't even have the thought in your mind about that with her!"

"Simple minded human," KurukVile laughed. "surely you and your kind have done what he has planned."

"No!" Ned exclaimed. "Hell no! We haven't done any of that shit for hundreds of years!"

"It's not at all bad, son." KurukVile replied, he was now chuckling. "She will have a good life."

"A life that she will be truly disgusted with!" Ned yelled. "I'm pure human and am disgusted by your plan what do you think she will think when she finds out? She'll react in the same fashion."

"For a short while." Master Vile replied. "She'll come around after awhile."

Ned was disgusted and it wasn't because of the foods on the table, the main course had been eaten with the remains being taken away. Now on the table were large trays of cake that had bugs baked inside, pie with bug guts instead of fruit, gelatin with worms wiggling about inside of it and bowls of fruit that had near spoiled. No, it wasn't the food that they were eating that had disgusted him, it was Master Vile's plan that included his daughter. In between eating he had been explained what the warlord's plan was, Angel would live with her father and regard him as simply father or any other title which meant father for a while before Master Vile would begin his plan of wooing her. Master Vile had the sick idea that Angel Irene, his daughter through a human woman, would be open to her being his daughter-mate. He knew that Angel would flat out be against it, she wouldn't comply with his wishes and surely she would never allow herself to live with him or act in any way respectable towards him. Ned had sat by enough fires with Angel hearing how she had escaped time and again from her father, he knew that she had no love for her father, she did care enough to not let them harm him or destroy him but she felt no love towards him.

"Now that you know our son's plan," KurukVile said, he leaned over the piece of cake that he had on his plate. "we need the location of the camp that she and my son and daughter are at."

"She had your daughter held captive," Ned answered truthfully. "your son, on the other hand, is free. He's been milling around our camp for some time trying to get inside of it."

"Where is it?" Lord Zedd demanded, he waved his fist in front of Ned's face. "Tell us now!"

"Quiet up Chrome Face!" Master Vile growled.

"I'll never tell you." Ned said strongly. "You can torture me and I'd still not spit anything out."

The waiting came to an end fifteen minutes later, Angel had to near lie on the ground to avoid being seen. Her father walked from his ship, Captain O'Nell being near dragged out by his shoulders, followed by his father, Rita and her husband Lord Zedd and Irka. Rita, Lord Zedd and Irka went off to the side and sat in some chairs, KurukVile wrapped Irka up in a fur blanket and gave her a kiss then walked over to his son. Kelso and another goat-man, a huge guy with straight, and sharp, yellow horns on top of his head, wrapped the chains around the Captain's wrists. She knew the goat-man from when her father had captured her the first time, his name was Nygiti and he was a bruiser! As soon as Kelso turned and ran off Nygiti grabbed Captain O'Nell's hair and leaned in, Angel saw that his lips were moving and knew that he was saying something to the Captain.

"I gave you a chance to talk on your own," she heard her father yell. "I gave you plenty of time during our meal to to me, us, the location of my younger brother and sister and my daughter. I should have known better! Torture will get what I want. Lynster!"

Angel watched as Lynster, an anthropomorphic brown furred Scottish Terrier-rat looking creature that had gray around his muzzle and eyes wearing a red uniform with a white apron over the top of it ran over to her father. He handed Master Vile a whip that had three coils on it then ran off. Angel watched as her father walked a few feet from Captain O'Nell, when he turned around he let the coiled whip drop. The look on his face was deadly, his thin lips were drawn back and the fangs on his upper and lower teeth were bared. A crackle came through on her walkie and she turned to shut it off, it was then that she heard a triple crack and the scream of pain after the triple-whip had struck the Captain's back. Angel snapped the walkie off then looked up, the Captain's cries were loud and many because her father kept swinging the whip, when the Captain had been brought out he had been wearing a green shirt, that shirt was now in tatters and his back was now bleeding profusely and it got worse with each swing of the whip. Her father swung the whip fifty times before he stopped. Angel transformed into a lizard and ran from her hiding spot, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the Captain then leaped up onto his leg and crawled up, her father never saw her.

"Where is the camp that my youngest child and my younger brother and sister are at?" Master Vile asked angrily.

"My mother can whip harder than that!" Captain O'Nell said, he was breathing hard.

"Where are they!" Master Vile shouted, he swung the whip and Captain O'Nell screamed. "I'll have you without any skin on your back if you do not tell me where they are!"

"Go to hell you Demon of Hades!" Captain O'Nell shouted.

Master Vile swung Captain O'Nell unmercifully fifty move times, blood was now being thrown all over the place because he didn't swing the whip up and down, he swung from side to side and with each swing the whip went in deep and when it was pulled back a layer of skin would come with it. Captain O'Nell screamed in pain with each punishing lash but he didn't say a word, he had seen the lizard climb onto his shoulder and had heard it say _hold on _before it climbed up his arms to the top of the post where he lost sight of it. He knew who it was, he didn't need to be told that the lizard was Angel because he had seen the red scales and emerald-green eyes.

"Spill your tongue boy!" Master Vile shouted furiously. "Where are they!"

"You call that punishment?" Captain O'Nell laughed. "My own parents have you bested."

He heard the footsteps behind him then he felt the hand grab his hair, his head was pulled around to the side and he started eye to eye with Master Vile. He had been chained around the waist to the post with his hand held above his head straight, now her felt the chain that was around his waist fall. He was twisted around to facing away from the post, the chain that had been around his waist was not replaced. The creature that had been called Lynster ran over with the chair and a goat-man ran up with the table, they placed them a foot from him. When he felt hands tearing at his belt he looked down. Master Vile had his belt torn off then with one quick jerk of his hand he had the front of his pants ripped from his body, he did the same with his boxer shorts. Now standing with his private parts wagging in the air, fully out for all to see, he blushed greatly from both embarrassment and from fear.

"Being a male I am fully aware that the sack is a cherished item for a man." Master Vile was saying. "It holds the juice of life, the half of what is needed for offspring to be made. A man's sack represents virility in the sense of male confidence, strength and energy."

Master Vile walked to the table and opened the box, a simple rectangular brown leather box with a gold latch on the side. He rummaged inside then took out some items, he placed them on the table so that Ned could see them. A pair of claw clamps, a needle, a pair of scissors, a hammer and a long and thick nail were now on the table, each instrument shined brightly of silver with gold trim. When Master Vile closed the box he turned to Ned, his eyes full of hate and anger. Ned swallowed loudly.

"Where is the camp?" Master Vile asked him again. He walked forward, he had the hammer and was tapping the end in his camp.

"It's in..." Ned was scared, he pulled back against the post then pulled to the side, he tried to turn around but found that he couldn't.

"Yes..." Master Vile said, he was now a foot from Ned. "What was that?"

"Up your nose, down your pants and probably inside your ass." Ned said, he had looked up to see the lizard, Angel, looking down at him.

"Wrong answer!"

Angel looked down in time to see her father swing the hammer that he held in his hand, she thought he had swung it at the Captain's stomach but when he swung it again she saw clearly that it wasn't Captain O'Nell's stomach he was assaulting, it was his crotch. Captain O'Nell yelled in pain, the chords in his neck stood out and his hands writhed in pain. She saw that her father had swung the hammer five times, hitting the Captain on his private part each time hard. When he stopped he demanded to know where the camp was and Captain O'Nell, despite the pain, declined telling him. Master Vile nodded his head then went back to the table.

"Apparently you do not intend to have children." Master Vile said.

Ned gasped, the pain in his groin hurt him greatly. He looked up, when he saw Angel looking down at him he mouthed_ what are you waiting for _to her. When he looked forward he saw that Master Vile had turned, he was now holding the claw clamps, both of them, in his hand. With his vacant hand he was fingering them, rolling each finger over the clamps' claws gingerly. Ned's breathing grew faster, louder, he felt sweat flow down his body and he felt the urge to urinate.

"You know what these are young fellow?" Master Vile said, he pointed at the claw clamps.

"N-no sir." Ned stuttered.

"I've used these a few times in the past to get information from men who are close to the enemy." Master Vile explained. "Usually, they are just to put fear into a being but I have used them. They're testicle clamps, young man. Used to hold a being's balls during castration."

Angel looked down, she had heard the whole conversation. Her father had stepped up to Captain O'Nell, he was holding the claw clamps up to the Captain's face which was turned. The Captain's chest heaved up and down, he wore the very look of fear on his face. When her father asked him again to tell the whereabouts of the camp he, after a long pause, again claimed to not know. Master Vile nodded his head then backed away, Angel transformed from her lizard-form to her true form, only when she did so she made herself as small as a rat.

"I gave you a chance and you blew it." Master Vile said. "Kiss your balls goodbye."

Angel slid down the back of the post, changing size as she did from being as small as a rat to being her full size of five foot seven inches. It didn't seem like anyone noticed because no one called out that she was being the post. She peaked her head around the post once and saw that Captain O'Nell was looking down. Although her knuckles where broken, she made her hand into a fist, the blades of her grandmother's claw gauntlet shot out.

Ned was looking down alright, it wasn't out of curiosity though but out of fear. Large droplets of sweat fell from his body, his body shivered in fear and his breath caught in his chest. Master Vile worked quickly, he opened the clamps and placed them, one at a time, over his testicles then he shut them tightly. Ned lost control, as soon as the last clamp was closed and Master Vile had turned to get the scissors from the table which had been brought over closer, his bladder released. A roar of laughter rose from the monsters that were either sitting or standing near, Master Vile turned, having collected the scissors, and just shook his head miserably. He pushed the scissors close to Ned's scrotum and was about to squeeze the blades shut when, suddenly, a pair of claws lashed out at him and he fell back. He brought his hand up to his chest, when he pulled his hand back and looked at it he saw his green colored blood dripping from his fingers. Ned turned his head to the side quickly and saw, to his amazement and to his great relief, Angel Irene step from behind the post that he was chained to.

"You're the one who needs to be castrated old man." Angel said to her father. "¡Ándele! ¡Ándele! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! ¡Epa! Yeehaw!"

A volley of bullets rang out from all sides, Irka dropped to the ground as did Rita, Lord Zedd fired white lightning bolts from his Z-Staff and KurukVile was sending counter attacks back with his elemental powers. Angel swung her claw gauntlet once more and Ned found himself free. He yelled at Angel to hurry as she cut the chains that were around his wrists then he grabbed the shirt that she had taken from her body and wrapped it around his waist, he ran off with one of his hands between his legs trying to unclamp the claw clamps that were still on his balls.

A roar made Angel turn her attention forward, she saw her father run at her. She leaped into the air and flipped over him, when she landed behind him she twisted around and slashed the clawed gauntlet again. The blades caught against his back, they tore four long gashes into the half flesh, half bone, parts of his back. Her father roared and turned around, he lunged to grab her and she ducked, he ran over top of her which gave her an opportunity to swing the gauntlet again. It caught against his inner thigh, very high up. He gasped loudly and reached inside his cloak, feeling to see if he was still there which gave Angel enough time to get to her feet. She ran and jumped to his back, he forgot about checking himself and started flinging his arms about, trying to grab her in the process. Angel had one of her arms hooked around his neck, the one with the gauntlet around it she swung up. She was about to swing it down when she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed as she felt herself being ripped from her father and thrown to the ground.

"How dare you use my weapon against your father!" Irka yelled at her granddaughter. "Gimmee my gauntlet now!"

"Sure, I'll return it by embedding it into your body." Angel shouted.

Angel jumped up and ran at her grandmother, she slashed the wrist gauntlet and caught some of the fabric of Irka's dress but no blood was drawn as Irka had pulled back just in time. Angel saw that it was time to use the sai, she wrenched the sai from her belt and swung it. Irka had seen it being withdrawn from her belt and had jumped away when she had swung it, before she could swing it again her grandmother ran forward and grabbed her wrist. The sai was torn from Angel's hand, Angel though didn't cry about the weapon being taken from her, she swung the wrist gauntlet and it caught against her grandmother's shoulder. Irka screamed in pain then fell back, she placed her hand on her shoulder then looked at it. With her mouth open, she ran at her granddaughter, her hand still up in front of her face, and jumped. She wrapped her skeletal fingers around Angel's arm and tore at the straps of the gauntlet that were around her wrist. Angel fought her, she grabbed her grandmother by her hair and pulled hard, although her grandmother's head was pulled back and she screamed she still tore at the connections of the wrist gauntlet. Angel kicked her leg up and made her grandmother's legs fly from underneath of her. As soon as her grandmother was on her knees Angel wrenched away from her, although Angel had gotten free her grandmother had had enough time to unsnap the last hook of the wrist gauntlet. Her grandmother had it now, Irka was rolling away, the gauntlet held tightly to her chest.

"Why you little..."

Angel turned to see her grandfather rush at her, she transformed into a smaller version of herself and he ran past, she went back to her full size then ran at him, tearing the sword that Dione had given her months ago out from its sheath. KurukVile had turned towards her, when he looked down and saw the sword he gasped, Angel swung the sword and her grandfather ducked. With cat-like reflexes Angel turned around and ran at him again, she slashed at him, catching him several times. Fur from the robe he was wearing flew all over the place, she jumped back when he swung his hand at her, his fingernails out to cut into her skin. Twirling as fast as she could, Angel swung the sword hard and her grandfather howled in pain, three of his fingers fell to the ground. She swung the sword again and caught him on his side, he dropped to his knees with his un-injured hand on his ribs. To add insult to his injury, Angel kicked her foot into his crotch, he roared out in pain.

"Enjoy granddaddy!" Angel laughed. "A little present from yours truly."

Hearing running feet behind her, she turned, swinging the sword and charging a blast as she did. Her father was charging at her, his face an ugly, angry thing with glowing golden-yellow eyes, his lips curled into a menacing snarl, his nose curled up as if he smelled something horrible. Angel released the lightning charge that she had been holding, it went straight at, and struck, her father. Her father flew high, the lightning charge still wrapped around him and electrocuting him. When he collided with the ground the lightning attack subsided. He rolled over to his side, his chest heaving up and down and his breathing loud and wheezy. Angel ran at him, she had replaced the sword in its sheath. When she got to him she placed her hand on his leg, Master Vile was engulfed in a green energized lightning bolt that made him howl at the sky, the chords in his neck bulged out, he flailed his arms and legs, Angel let go. Her father lay on his back, smoke rising from his body, his eyes fully open and his chest raising and falling heavily.

"Daddy!" Rita screamed.

Angel turned around, transforming while doing so into a dark red striped Tiger. Her sister was five feet from their father, she was without her wand. Angel roared then charged, she tore across the few feet between her and her sister then leaped into the air, Rita had turned slightly so when she landed she hit her side. Angel snapped her sharp teeth at her sister, biting then tearing back the flesh of her shoulder and arm, Rita screamed and turned to run. Angel let her get a few feet away from her before charging again, her jaws were open, blood dripped from them. She gathered her tiger legs underneath of her and leaped into the air, Rita's legs were pulled from under her and she flew to the ground. Acting fast, she turned around, her younger sister had already climbed on top of her. Rita's brown eyes stared fearfully into Angel's emerald-green ones with the golden-yellow ring around the pupils, they simply stared at each other before Angel opened her jaws and roared at her. Drops of saliva and blood slapped Rita in the face, Rita screamed loudly and kicked her legs out. The toe of one of her heels was kicked into Angel's Tiger-belly. Angel backed off, she shook her head then loped off towards her father who had gotten up to his knees.

"Angel that is enough!" Master Vile yelled, his yell came out wheezy and choked. "You've caused enough damage for the night child! True form come around, stay and remain! Let the pelt of the Tiger fall, let the skin of human pop out, let the form of truth remain!"

Angel's Tiger-form changed as she charged at her father, she didn't mind her father doing a spell to change her to her true form, it offered a good opportunity. Her father got one knee up and that was all, Angel ran into him, flattening him to his back. She stood up, pulled the sword from its sheath and swung it, her father turned his body to the left to avoid being it. Angel hadn't meant to strike him with the sword mortally, just enough to put him out of commission for a while, the sword cut into the Earth a fraction of an inch from his right ear. She kicked her father hard in the back three times then she walked around her father and kicked her leg back, her heel slammed into his groin hard and made all of the fight vanish from his face. He reached his hands in between his legs and started rocking back and forth, moaning all the while. Angel looked up, she saw that all of the soldiers and huntsmen were waiting for her, all of the monsters had been either killed or had run off, even Professor Longnose was missing. She looked at her father who had now stopped rocking, he was now up on his elbows, one hand still in between his legs. She kneeled down beside him, looked him in the eyes and snarled deeply, he didn't move back, he simply stayed where he was, looking at her. There was deep anger in his eyes, a deeply anger, sweat dripped from his face. His robe was in tatters, he was cut in several places.

"Listen to me and listen closely, old man." she said to him. "I mean business, I'm taking back this planet and you cannot stop me. You screwed up bad when you came here and you'd better leave before someone gets hurt worse than what they are now."

"You've won this battle, Daughter." Master Vile said in an almost calm fashion. "But you have lost the war. This is my planet! I have conquered it. And you are my daughter and you will be captured by me and you will be deeply punished for everything you have done. Every last thing!"

Angel started walking away, when she saw the Lieutenant she started running. Master Vile looked up in time to see his daughter, his youngest daughter who he planned to make his mate sometime in the future wrap her arms around the man, he heard two words come up between them before she teleported them, and the soldiers and huntsmen, out of the area. He dragged himself over to his oldest daughter, making sure that she was okay. Her arm and shoulder were torn badly, the flesh nearly ripped to the bone. When he got to her she wrapped her un-injured arm around him and cried into his shoulder. Master Vile looked over and saw that his mother was beside his father who was on his side on the ground. She was screaming for someone to help. His mother screaming, his father lying on his side, he himself being injured and his oldest daughter crying into his shoulder, the flesh on her shoulder and arm ripped near to the bone, made the anger swell to a deeper level in him. His sights caught on Lynster who was running forward, the Claydo was followed by Kelso, Nygiti and the other servants on his ship. A group stopped and assisted his mother and father while another, Lynster amongst them, ran to him and Rita. When Lynster got within grabbing distance Master Vile shot his hand forward, he grabbed the Claydo's apron and pulled him in close.

"Let Nygiti and the others in this group tend to us," he growled to the now cowering Claydo. "go look up Yellow Stone on the map immediately!"


	8. Chapter 8

Captain O'Nell, who now insisted that Angel refer to him by his first name rather than the usage of his rank, checked out perfectly fine when he went into the medical tent after Angel had teleported him, Lieutenant Rollins and the troops and huntsmen back to the camp in Yellow Stone. The doctor simply said that he would have a fit or two of shock and sleepless nights, that he was glad for. He still had his sack, his jewels were still hanging where they should and he was still able to procreate which was a relief. He ate a large meal then went off to have a bath in one of the hot springs that was inside of the shielded camp. Angel, though, was a different story.

Angel had been talking with the Lieutenant, her hand rubbing across her abdomen every once in a while, when she suddenly yelled out and doubled over. Charles Rollins, a Lieutenant in the Security Forces, had ran over to pick her up and when he had she had screamed out loud and told him to back off. A doctor had been called out and although she had been fighting, swinging her arm all over the place to keep everyone away, she had been picked up and carried to the medical tent were a battery of tests were conducted on her all of which came back negative for anything that would make her have so much pain. A nurse pumped pain medicine into her, she hooked up IV's and stayed by Angel's side, giving her as much comfort as she could.

"I've gone through pains that have floored me the last few years." the nurse said. "Sometimes the body releases an egg so quickly and unexpectedly it has to say something. Those pains are just the body's way of saying that you're reproductive system is acting normally."

"My reproductive system is not working properly." Angel replied. "I'm infertile."

"The doctor's test showed a viable egg moving." the nurse shook her head. "You have to be fertile to produce eggs."

"You ever hear of Haldane's Rule?" Angel asked.

"No ma'am." the nurse replied.

"Ever hear of the Liger?" Angel asked. "Or the Tigon?"

"No ma'am." the nurse replied again.

Angel sighed and went on talking about Haldane's Rule which specified, as a rule of thumb, that all hybrid animals are sterile because of their mismatched chromosomes but as in all things there are exceptions to the rule and there have been several documented cases in which a hybrid animal or animals have unexpectedly given birth but in each case, it was always a female hybrid who was half-so fertile and able to conceive and never the male because the male hybrid is sterile but that a majority of the offspring from the hybrid female animals were of delicate health or born and lived for a short duration of time.

"What does that have to do with you, dear?" the nurse asked, she brushed Angel's hair back from her face.

"Well, my father is Master Vile and he is a demonic... thing." Angel had to think on the last word some. "and my mother was a hiii... I mean human. So that would make me highly unlikely to have children and I was checked over while at the Academy on day and was told that I would never be able to have children. At least not living ones that is."

"Have you tried?" the nurse asked.

Angel thought back some years when she had been with an abusive male who had wanted her to conceive only to claim he was a father and be able to take days off of work to look after his "wife" and "child", the man had been rather mean to her and had beaten her quite a many times, luckily she had gotten away from him. She hadn't been using any contraceptives and he hadn't either, no baby had been born. The second man she had been with was a bit of a push-over and a wimp, they had dated for three months then broken it off. She had remained single for ten years then gotten in with a body builder who had quite a bad way of boasting that he was a He-Man and that he and she would have six children by the time that he was forty. She hadn't been using and contraceptives then either but she had gotten pregnant twice, one was miscarried and the other was stillborn. The last man she had been with was a doozy! Tall, handsome and rich but he had some qualities that she hadn't much liked, one being that he wasn't fully there in the head. After three years they had called it quits, she had gotten pregnant once but miscarried.

"Yes, two miscarriages and one stillborn." she replied. "Course, the men weren't the best in the world."

"Might have been the reason why you couldn't have them children." the nurse said gently.

"No, it wasn't." Angel sighed. "I had myself checked soon after the second was born still. The doctor said my uterus was wrong, wouldn't be able to handle a baby or carry a baby to term."

"That's horrible miss." the nurse gently patted Angel on the shoulder. "Terrible."

"I hope you tell your father that the next time you two meet."

The nurse and Angel looked at the front of the tent, Ned O'Nell was standing there. He looked a bit shaky but was doing well. His sandy brown hair was messed up some but that was all. The nurse got up from her stool and went to someone else, Ned took her seat. They started talking normally, Angel asking how he was and him saying he was fine then Ned asking if she was still experiencing the pains before the red river flowed which she would reply saying that the red river had dried up some time ago which she would laugh at. They got serious when the nurse had left and they were the only ones in the tent.

"Do you know your father's true plan?" Ned asked her. "I mean the full plan and not the oh I'm taking baby daughter home so she can pick flowers and bake cakes bullshit that you've been fed."

"The idea of giving my father a flower or baking him a cake makes me sick." Angel cringed. "I take that you learned something while being held captive."

"Yes... something that just about makes me want to barf thinking about it." Ned said.

"Tell me." Angel replied, she slid herself up to a sitting position on the cot.

Ned told Angel everything, that her father planned to capture her and take her back with him to his home planet and train her personally to respect him the way that she should then when the time got right he was going to initiate part two of his plan by slowly wooing her before making her into his daughter-mate. Angel's face fell and she made a gurgling sound when he was finished and she made a motion for the bucket behind him which he grabbed and shoved at her. She threw up for a while then stood up, she grabbed her clothes and, while tearing the IV lines from her arm, she threw them on. She left the tent with Ned following closely behind her.

"There's something in the universe called a Prominent Family Law." Angel said to him when he appeared beside her. "That only prominent families can make mates of their offspring, never siblings but offspring, to ensure the best of get and continue the prominent families line into the future. I've heard that most prominent families, though, only do this when they are near gone of generations to continue their line. My father's family don't seem to be in dire straights."

"Isn't your father's family new?" Ned asked. "I mean, I remember you telling me that KurukVile liked the last part of his families added name so much that he decided to start up a short branch of it and went so far as to name his first son by his first, and his only it seems, wife Vile."

"And that is very true," Angel replied. "even has it documented in the books. But that makes no sense since my grandfather never gave Dara Dara or Triskull the surname of Vile, and that they are still around and are able to have offspring and my father has two children with the surname."

"It weirded me out when they told me." Ned said honestly. "KurukVile, your grandfather I mean, seemed to be fully accepting of it."

Angel went into her tent and sat on her cot, she pulled out the book that Zorax had given her while she and her friend Adam Parker, one of the Power Rangers who had gone back to Angel Grove, California once the whole state had been taken back, had been at Tactai7, the largest moon-library in the universe. She ran through the pages that she had marked, there were many offspring of DuruVile that were still around and some of them had children, KurukVile had five but only four were around at the present although her grandfather didn't know of Dione's still being around, there was even two offspring still around from DuruVile's father, ShaamVile Surfeit. The family was secure, not to mention that each founding male member had had his semen frozen numerous times at a security building called the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile, even her father's was in the building. She sat the book down and looked at Ned, a silence fell over them before she spoke.

"Did I ever tell you about Dione?" Angel asked.

"Quite a bit, Angel." Ned said. "that she's Master Vile's half-sister, your aunt, and that her younger sister, your father's other half-sister, was killed by your father after he had taken over his home planet. Dione banned herself from the planet to get out of her half-brother's clutches."

"Did I ever tell you she had a daughter?" Angel stood up and stretched her arms out. "Or a granddaughter."

"No."

Angel explained that Dione, some time after banning herself from Gamma-Vile had had a daughter named Perniceie and that she, Dione, had trained Perniceie herself instead of sending her off to one of the many hundreds of magic training schools in the universe. She told Ned that it was more of Dione's way of keeping a down low, she hadn't wanted anyone to know about her still being alive or her having a daughter. She went on telling how Perniceie had had a daughter herself and had named her Azura.

"Although Perniceie mothered Azura, it was Dione who trained her and acted as an adoptive mother to her." Angel said. "Azura was a hybrid, like myself, and that really made a mess of things when it came to training her because she wasn't very strong in her abilities but Dione was patient. It took a long time before Azura was fully trained and could hold her own, she's very powerful as is her mother."

Ned nearly hit the floor when Angel continued her story of how Azura had somehow convinced her grandmother about getting a sperm sample from the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile so that she could have a baby. Angel had been told much of this by Dione who, she claimed, was still rather irked that her granddaughter had picked a member of her family's sperm to have a baby made from. The sample had come from one named LynkVile Surfeit, who had been the Surfeit family's starter. Helen, Angel's mother, had been the result but she had been somewhat of a great disappointment to Dione because she was not magical and she had married, the only one of Dione's offspring to get married. She added at the last minute that it wasn't so much that Helen had married that had disappointed Dione, it had been her choice of a husband that had upset Dione. A mid-aged man named Atlas of Sclera who had been nearing forty-five years at the time of the marriage. Helen's husband had been the chief of a tribe in Egypt that was all about peace and had a way of achieving that in the universe, a tricky way. They used the women in the tribe to achieve the peace by sending them off to woo the conquerors into a sort of trance, she explained that it worked sometimes, other times it backfired and the women returned either pregnant or in a shocked catatonic state. Helen had been sent to the second to last planet that her father had conquered and she had tried simply wooing him by her presence which had completely backfired.

"My father threatened that if she wouldn't go to bed with him for one night he's do a spell to make her stay with him forever." she said to Ned. "She got scared and said that she would. They mated during the Univeral Eclipse where all of the suns and moons in the universe came together and that is how I came into existence."

"I bet Dione was livid over that." Ned exclaimed. "Did she know?"

"No." Angel said quickly. "Hell no she didn't! She didn't know until after Dione had showed up after she had given birth to Bathilda. Dione had scolded her, telling her that she had mated with her own uncle, and they left. Bathilda was raised by someone else. You already know my history."

"Does your dad know all of this?" Ned asked.

"No and do you think he would care?" Angel counter-asked. "I mean if he does have that intention and wasn't plainly pulling your leg... I want not part of it! Absolutely none!"

"Don't blame ya." Ned sighed.

Angel found herself alone a few hours later so she decided to take a walk, she went to her aunt and sat by her. Dara Dara had gained some weight but she still looked rather bad and she still wouldn't speak. Triskull had remained away from the camp, but she would from time to time see a dark shadow standing by the hill some miles from the camp and think it was him looking out to see if his sister was there still. Angel sighed, she remembered well the trance she had had when her father had transformed her into a child for the second time. She remembered seeing the actual mating of her father and mother, it was very clear still. She had asked Helen, who she still didn't feel comfortable with calling her mother to her face, a few months ago and instead of Helen telling her about what had happened Dione had interrupted and, even after she had said she didn't want to see it, she had thrown her hand wide and a cloud had formed on the wall. Angel had been forced to watch her father's mating with Helen.

It had started out simple enough, Master Vile had escorted Helen, who had been very uncomfortable at the time, to his bedroom chamber in his palace on Gamma-Vile and had closed the door. Helen hadn't even gotten to the bed when he had ran up, he had grabbed her up and thrown her, practically, to his bed and climbed on. She had been wearing a light blue soft cotton gown at the time, it had been ripped from her body as had her underpants and bra, her father had thrown his robe back then had ripped his underwear off, he hadn't entered into her gently but had started off ramming, it had looked excruciatingly painful! Whenever she had tried to push him from her he had sank his fangs into her neck and shoulder, which would force her to remain still and underneath of him. It had not been a pretty event and, Angel had a sinking feeling, it had damaged Helen mentally.

"I suppose you are fully aware of my father's plan." Angel snickered. "Capture the daughter, have her act daughterly for awhile then force her into being a daughter-mate."

"Wah... How did you find out!" Dara Dara exclaimed, she looked down nervously.

"Your old man spilled the beans to the Captain while he was being held hostage." Angel replied.

"You wasn't suppose to know until my brother saw that you was ready!" Dara Dara shrieked.

"Never would be ready," Angel replied. "so his plan would pretty much be in tatters anyways."

"No it's not!" Dara Dara screamed. "You'll see that after my brother captures you you're life will be turned so far around that you'll be jumping into his arms in no time."

"You're life will be turned so far around..." Angel repeated. "Yeah backwards!"

Angel stood up, Dara Dara wasn't expecting it and she had no time to prepare. Angel's hand, tightly held in a fist, slammed into her stomach. As her aunt gasped behind her, Angel walked off. She nodded at the men who were at the campfire that had looked up at her when she passed. When she entered her tent she felt extremely tired and decided to take a nap. As she curled into a tight ball on the cot, her knees up to her chin, she started shaking. The pain was back, it had started coming back when she had been talking to Dara Dara and it was worse than when it had striked earlier. She found herself thinking back to when she and the nurse had talked, the nurse had acted like she was talking from her ass but it had been the truth, all of it, that she had told her but she had left one thing out. Although she was two hundred and fifteen years old she had never had a period, never in her long life had she bled. She had felt the pains while at school once, when her teacher had showed her a photograph of her father when he was a lad. It hadn't been bad but it hadn't been good either, her teacher had noticed and asked her if she was okay and had ordered that she go to the hospital ward of the Academy which she had promised she would but never had. The pain had started to go away when he had placed the photograph away and had been completely gone as soon as she had left his classroom. Remembering this part of her life sent her into a very uncomfortable sleep.

She woke up some time later to hearing a lot of screaming, at first she thought it was one of the teenagers singing horribly around a campfire but then General Faulk tore into her tent and grabbed her arm. Still cloudy with sleep, and now confused, she ripped her arm from him and stood. She blinked her eyes some and looked around, the General looked as if he was in a frenzy, he was breathing heavily and his pupils were dilated. Before she could ask what was going on she heard an explosion which made her scream and throw her hands up around her ears, she went deaf for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Angel asked when she had regained her hearing. "What's all the screaming for and where is that explosion coming from?"

"You'd better grab all that you can and start running!" General Faulk shrieked at her. "Your father and grandfather have found us! Your grandfather's ship just landed right on top of our shield!"

Angel's eyes went wide, she ran to the back of her tent and flipped the Earth that the box was on that had Dione's swords, the books on the Vile and Surfeit family and the other gifts that Dione had given her over the months. She grabbed her black sword and ran from her tent, looking up as she did. Her grandfather's ship was close, it seemed that he had landed right next to her tent, her father's ship looked to have landed previously, the hatch was opening and standing in the hatchway was her father. As soon as the hatch was fully open his eyes opened, her father stared out from the darkness for a few seconds, it was just his golden-yellow eyes that she could see before he came running from his ship.

Her father was wearing his full attire now, his black robe, the black cape that was being held up by the dark blue pair of shoulder wraps that had the snakes that were emerging from it. As she looked he hiked his robe up, tying it to his belt, he was wearing a black pair of dress pants underneath his robe that had a black belt around the waist and fancy and very shiny shoes on his feet. He was wearing his blue-tinted glasses, these were not worn because he had problems seeing but because he thought that they were cool, he had his breast-plate on but there was an extra adornment on it, hanging beside the white tassel was a strand of her fiery red hair. As soon as his robe was tied to his belt he tore down the ramp from his ship, really a long and disgusting tongue made to look like a ramp, it was even parted at the tip like a lizard's tongue and that gave it an even more disgusting feel. KurukVile Surfeit, looking no worse for wearing, no bandages whatsoever on his body, tore out of his ship holding a large sword in his hand. Angel looked back at her father and saw that he, too, was carrying a sword.

"General!" Angel screamed. "Get the people in this camp running and now!"

"Already doing that!" General Faulk yelled back at her. "We're the final ones back here except for your aunt that is."

"Run for your life then!"

Angel shoved the General who dropped to his knees, he shot up and began running beside her an instant later. Together they both raced after the civilians that had been in the camp that was previously shielded, Angel wasn't running out fully but really toying along. She could hear her father behind her yelling _find my daughter and bring her to me at once _and then she heard her grandfather roar out _find Triskull and Dara Dara_. The General caught up to a straggling teenager and picked him up, he carried him almost effortlessly in his arms, to Angel that was impressive. The camps inhabitants split in two groups when they encountered the post that had Dara Dara tied to it, Angel's aunt was frantically pulling from side to side trying to get loose and was screaming to be let loose. Angel ran to her, withdrawing her sword quickly from its sheath, and with one quick swing she had her aunt's bonds slices free from the post. Dara Dara dropped to her knees to the ground, a free monstrosity of a woman. She watched as Angel ran off, following the others and catching up in nothing flat, then stood up shakily and ran off, towards her father who she could hear yelling her name out.

"The last thing we needed was them making an entrance!" Angel yelled.

"Neeeeptttttiiiiiisssss!"

Angel didn't see him coming, she heard him though. Triskull came running into the terrified refugees of the camp that had now been abandoned, he grabbed several but when he saw her he dropped them and they ran off with their arms held in the air. Angel verged left and ran, with her sword held out, full blast out at her uncle. When their swords collided an explosion of sparks rang out, Triskull swung his sword one more time and Angel twirled three times, catching it each time. Her uncle stepped back, allowing her to shake out her hand. He shook his head hard, making the horns that he had look menacing, then he charged forward, his body held low, intending to bull-smack her and knock the wind out of her. She saw it coming and jumped to the side, she swung her sword hard and it sliced one of his horns off. He howled in pain and reached up, when he felt that he was missing a horn he yelled and charge at her using every bit of strength he had. When Angel's sword met his this time she didn't let him get away, she swung it once, saw that he was off balance and swung again, shoving with every bit of of her weight and with every ounce of strength she had in her body. His sword went flying and he jumped to grab her which made her swing her sword again. His arm fell to the ground and he dropped along with it, she had swung again and caught him in the stomach. His dark green blood flooded the area around his body.

"Thanks for the souvenir Uncle Triskull." Angel ran off after she had grabbed the horn she had chopped off of his head.

KurukVile was speechless, his daughter had ran up to him and had literally jumped into his arms, planting a kiss each on each of his cheeks before breaking down in a crying fit. He had soothed her gently by telling her it was alright and that daddy was there to make everything alright then he handed her over to Nygiti who had rushed her off to his ship, SkuCoil. His oldest son had run off following the humans and as soon as Dara Dara was on her way to his ship he went off following him. He had not expected to see as few humans in the campsite as there had been, with his naked eye he had estimated less than a hundred thousand, most of them being families with children or militants. He had planned on setting his ship down on the shield, it had canceled the shield out in South America before and had worked again. He hadn't planned on having his daughter race up to his, having escaped her captors, and when he had passed his eldest son and ran through a grove of bushes he hadn't expected to see his youngest child fighting his granddaughter. His granddaughter had been in the process of swinging her sword and he had sent a choked out warning to his son to watch out when his arm dropped to the ground, the rest of his body following. Angel had ran off, with what looked like a black sword and his son's sword, and had yelled back thanking Triskull for a _souvenir_. He hadn't payed any attention to what she had or what she had yelled back, his sights were on his youngest child who was now on his side in a puddle of his own blood.

"Son!" KurukVile shrieked, he ran up then dropped to his knees beside Triskull and gently turned his over.

"P-pop?" Triskull sputtered. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry. I..."

"Don't talk! Save your energy, Son!" KurukVile wrapped his arms around Triskull and teleported them both to the inside of his ship.

Angel hadn't really planned on collecting her uncle's horn as a souvenir, the thought had just passed through her mind and she had grabbed it up and started running. She slid her sword into its sheath and tied the horn to her belt, all the while running at the comfortable and slow pace that she was. She had glanced back once to see her grandfather standing on the hill overlooking her and his now armless son and had decided to not stick around for much longer. She had heard him yell out the word son while running off but that was all. Now, it was quiet around her, the bushes and trees still, no sound of pebbles or falled leaves or branches being stepped on. At first, this was uplifting. She had had a rough twelve hours, she had gone through pains all throughout the night then had been woken up by General Faulk and started running for her life, not to mention her freedom and dignity. It was the memory of her father, hiking his robe up and tying it to his belt and racing down the hideous tongue-ramp of his ship that got her to run out of the forest into a clearing and stop. The quiet, it masked something, her father was out there she was sure but where she did not know. She slowly walked along the trial, the horn of her uncle's bouncing against her thigh with each step. She didn't know how long she had been walking when, suddenly, she came upon the inhabitants of the now empty camp that her grandfather had so nicely landed on top of with his ship.

"Everyone here?" General Faulk was asking. "Is everyone here?"

"All but one, sir." Lieutenant Charles Rollins replied, he saluted the General who nodded then waved him off.

"Who is missing?" General Faulk demanded. "We won't be going anywhere until we are all here!"

"Everyone's here General," Angel ran up. "any sight of my father?"

Lieutenant Charles Rollins nodded his head, it had been Angel who had been missing. He quickly grabbed her and checked her over, when he got to the horn hanging from her belt he gingerly tapped it with his finger. Angel rolled her eyes and chuckled, with Lieutenant Charles Rollins and General Faulk following behind her she went to a boulder and climbed up it. When she was on the top she looked down at the now camp-less people. Everyone was looking at her, it seemed, everyone was silent, even the babies and young children who were being held in their parents arms tightly. She picked the face of Ned O'Nell from the group, he looked scared to death and she did not blame him. After near having his balls cut off by his captors, rescued then having his captors show up in the said to be safe zone he had a right to be scared. All of them had the right of being scared.

"It's unfortunate that we have no camp." Angel said loudly. "We cannot stay here, we cannot make camp here and I cannot put up another shield, they will have it torn down in no time. I understand that all of you want to return to your homes and rebuild some of the lives that you had before my father took over this planet. It's unfortunate though, that Japan, Australia and the island nations are not yet ours, I have not had that chance yet. Are any of your against temporarily staying in the United States until I get Japan, Australia, and the island nations taken back in the name of Earth?"

There was a muttering all around, there were many nodding of heads and talking between families. Angel looked down, General Faulk and Lieutenant Charles Rollins were looking at her, waiting for her orders. Her order came a few minutes later when the civilians in front of her starting shouting no at once, some even raised their fisted hands and shook them. Angel nodded her head and descended the boulder with a quick jump.

"All who want to go to California head over to the left. Stay in a group." Angel ordered.

For the next hour Angel flipped slabs of Earth over, each slab of Earth had a group of humans on it that were to go to their prefered state, the slabs would turn over right in the state and the people on the slab would walk off and head in whichever direction that they wanted and choose any town that they wished to live in. Most had gone to the western states, the bigger states that could handle the surplus population, there were five hundred that picked Virginia and three hundred picked Florida. The last seven hundred had decided to head off to California, among them were General Faulk, his son William "Billy" Faulk, Captain Ned O'Nell and Lieutenant Charles Rollins. Angel had decided to stay behind to go look for Cindy Blake, who had been discovered to be missing at the last minute and who she had promised her boyfriend to find and bring to him.

"I was able to patch up his stomach and re-attach his arm." KurukVile Surfeit's personal physician said after coming out of the medical chamber of the SkuCoil. "He's on heavy IV's for his blood loss but he will be fine."

"And Dara Dara?" Irka exclaimed, fresh tears fell down the trails that had been left from tears that had fallen for almost an hour. "How is she?"

"Very malnourished," the physician replied. "I have her on fluids and she ate a small meal, she's lively and will be fine as well."

Irka cried, again, large tears falling down her bone face then dripping onto her already wet dress front. She had been waiting for the physician to come out and tell her what all was wrong with her children, she had been hoping and praying that they were both fine even though she knew that they both were not. When the physician had walked out and told her the news on her two youngest children, her only daughter and her youngest son, she had felt like fainting. Instead, she ran past him and into the room where her two children were lying on their large and comfortable beds with the powder blue and blood red sheets and the dark brown quilts on top. She ran in and sat in the chair between the beds. Dara Dara looked at her mother then stretched her hand out, Irka grabbed it gently, she did the same when Triskull, who was pretty doped up on pain medication and was very confused, clumsily held his hand out for her. She had to take it from under the quilt and sheets in order to hold it. She had calmed down considerably when her husband walked into the room.

KurukVile's physician was a very well education man, he knew how to take care of any and all ailments and that was why her husband had hired him and ordered him to stay under their roof. The physician had applied a paste to her husband's fingers, making it like they were never cut off in the first place, and then he had wrapped her husband's side up in bandages and applied medication to dull the pain. Her husbands ball's hadn't been harmed when their granddaughter had kicked him there. The physician had even mended her shoulder well, she felt no pain. Master Vile had had his own physician take care of him and Rita, she didn't know how they were faring with their injuries.

"They're alright, honey." Irka said to her husband. "They'll be down for a while but they will be fine."

"Angel's going to get a good walloping from me when she is caught!" KurukVile said, his chest was heaving up and down, his fiery red eyes were glowing brightly. "Mark my words! I will have the flesh torn from her back and her front!"

"Vile..." Irka said slowly. "Do you think Vile will..."

"_Irka_!" KurukVile roared, he ran up to her and stared deeply into her face. "Angel _may _be Vile's daughter... he has rights of disciplining her yes but when it comes to me seeing her unmercifully hacking off _our _youngest child's arm off and stealing his horn and taking _our _daughter hostage and not caring for her or her needs that is where I draw the line! Vile will get a chance to discipline her plenty... _pah-lenty! A_fter I get done with her that is."

Dara Dara sat up in her bed which made KurukVile turn to her, he softened up and gently pushed her down so that she was lying down on the bed. He gently smoothed her hair back then trailed his hand across the side of her face. His only daughter looked up at his with great love and appreciation, she smiled then turned her head towards her mother, who still had her hand. Irka smiled back at her soothingly as KurukVile went to Triskull, mumbling under his breath all the punishments he had in store for Angel when he got his hands on her.

"Sh-she knows." Dara Dara said in a weak voice. "Angel knows Vile's plan."

KurukVile went silent, he was on the other side of Triskull, checking his arm. He had gone back and collected the arm when his physician had asked if he had it. The arm had been cleaned on the stub then re-attached cleanly, it would be like when his fingers were re-attached. He would have no feeling at first and wouldn't be able to use it fully for a month but afterwards it would be like he never lost it. His horn had been the item that had been stolen, he had found out when he had gone back to find it and see if it too could be re-attached. He had thought that his granddaughter had stolen his sword but in fact, he had found it lying on the ground. It had been his youngest son's horn she had taken, which to him was an insult. Triskull looked at him, his face looking very tired yet had a glow to it, his son forced a smile then fell asleep, KurukVile leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"What do you mean she knows Vile's plan?" Irka asked her daughter.

"Some cah..." Dara Dara started to say but was interrupted.

"That Captain that she rescued last night." Master Vile said, he walked into the room as if he owned it. "I told you I did not want to play around with him dad but you insisted on keeping him around to get information. Now see what it has caused. My plan is upside down now thanks to you."

"He suggested it, son. He did not push the idea on you." Irka said.

"He insisted!" Master Vile yelled. "That's as much as pushing it on me and see what has happened!"

"Forget your damn plan, Vile!" KurukVile roared. "You're sister and baby brother have been badly injured, one was damn near killed! Does that mean anything to you young man or do you just not care?"

When Master Vile didn't answer KurukVile rushed forward, flattening his oldest son to his back on the floor. Irka got up to stop him but she was too slow, her husband tore his belt from around his robe's waist and swung it. Master Vile, being a grown and strong man, didn't yell out in pain but instead he got to his feet and lunged at his father. He carried him a few feet then dropped him hard to the metallic floor, KurukVile got up fast and swung a great big fist which collided with his oldest son's jaw. Master Vile yelled, the top of his body swung back from the force of the punch. Before he could return the punch he heard a slap. Turning around he saw that his mother was between him and his father. Irka, who had only placed a defensive hand on her husband two of three times in their long marriage, had ran up and slapped her husband squarely in the face. KurukVile had his hand up on the white side of his face, the cheek that had been slapped was already turning an eggshell color.

"Leave my ship!" KurukVile said to his oldest son. "Leave it now! I want you no where near Triskull or Dara Dara and I definitely want you no where near me or my wife! You've caused enough trouble with that brat of a daughter of yours and mark my words young man...! If I find her before you you'd better be bringing along your physician because when I am through with her she will need a lot of skin replaced on her body and a lot of blood!"

"You touch my daughter there will be hell to pay!" Master Vile roared at his father.

"Leave my ship you great big disappointment of a son!" KurukVile roared.

Angel walked slowly, taking special care of where her feet were placed because of the snakes and other crawling animals in the area that could be waiting for a meal to drop in their path. Her hand was poised, ready to whip out her sword and fight. Her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow rings around the pupils darted from side to side, making sure that no place was not missed. Cindy was out there somewhere, someplace hiding and probably very scared. She checked under fallen trees, inside caves, underneath roots that had decided to grow above the dirt and up in the trees. No Cindy Blake anywhere, she was near back to where the camp had been before her grandfather had landed his ship. She felt a cold shiver go down her back, she trembled some as she turned left, heading to the now unshielded and now vacant camp. When she reached an area where she could peak out through the branches with their many leaves she stopped. Her throat was sticky, she wished she had some water, when she swallowed she found a large lump form in her throat. It took her four tries to get it down. She slowly looked out into the now vacant camp and she saw what she did not want to see. Her grandfather's ship was still in its location, all of the tents were almost down except for the one she had slept in, her father's ship was still were it had landed with the tongue-ramp still lowered. As she gazed out at the empty camp she saw Cindy, she was inside of her tent. Occasionally she would pull the tent flaps back and look out but she mainly stayed in the tent. Angel understood, if she had been in Cindy's shoes and be in a camp now run over by monsters, one of which had raped her so many months ago, she would run off and hide as well. What made her blood run even colder than what it already was was that Professor Longnose was walking towards her tent.

KurukVile was sitting in leisure part of the ship, in the red leather chair that matched that red leather love seat. He had a glass in his hand that had a mixture of wine, rum and another beverage in it, he wasn't a heavy drinker but after the last day and a half he had had quite a bit of enough. The slap from his wife had hurt him more than him banishing his son from his ship, he loved his wife greatly and to be slapped by her made him feel like he had been betrayed. He had told himself several times that if his wife hadn't of slapped him he would have hurt Vile, but then he would throw that thought to the side and say _he deserved it_. He had specifically ordered that he be left alone, to calm down and get his emotions under control, he knew that things would be alright between he and his beloved wife but things between his oldest son and he were not. He was mad at Vile, furious, and had no intention of speaking to him for a while. He had a good mind to disown him again and forget all about the grandchildren that he had through him. Although Irka adored her grandchildren by Vile, he wasn't very happy about them. The older girl was about looks, she was powerful but she went by her looks a bit too much and she had a screech to her voice which annoyed him. The boy was a big disappointment, he looked so like his wife yet he was very idiotic. It didn't matter how powerful the boy was, his moronic personality really annoyed him. The younger girl, he liked her quite a bit because she was powerful, it didn't seem like she relied on her physical appearance much but of course he didn't know her in that sense, and she was smart! The only thing he didn't like about her was that she had a high level of disrespect in her, a lot of defiance. Sure, KurukVile had argued with himself, that can be trained or tamed or beaten out of her but the damage she had caused was already done. He had counted on his fingers what all she had done since he had landed his ship on the planet that his son had conquered yet his youngest child was trying to take back, it had all made him angry all over again.

"Your majesty!" one of his servants ran in, he ducked to miss the glass that had been thrown at him.

"Get out you big lummox!" KurukVile near shrieked.

"Professor Longnose had found a human hiding in your granddaughter's tent." the servant said.

KurukVile's ship was abuzz with activity when Cindy Blake was brought in, the monster that had her was in no way gentle and she was in no way corporative because she was terrified. She had no idea how long she was half dragged down the hallways of the ship, but suddenly she found herself being thrown into a bedroom chamber, the door behind her was locked soon after it was shut behind her. She checked around after trying to door which would not budge, it was a spare bedroom. That much she knew. It had a bed with dark red sheets, a quilt that was dark blue and black with a fang-like design on it that was white that was folded back and pillows that had dark red and aqua pillow cases. There was a shiny brown dresser directly across from the bed, there was a space in the wall that looked like it had been a walk in closet once, but the closet was no longer there, a large mirror was in the spot now. That was all that was in the room, there were a few torches on the wall that lit the room up but otherwise the room was bare. She went over to one of the torches, it had a purple flame that held her attention. Not knowing it, she stretched her hand forward, as if to touch it to see if it was real or an optical illusion.

"Human!" she heard a loud, booming yell come from the mirror.

She turned and screamed at the top of her lungs, she saw the reflection of the creature that looked like the one named Master Vile that had raped her so many months ago. The reflection moved, turned to the side and pushed its leg up, and to her great shock, it came through the mirror and landed on the metallic floor in the room. A hand and arm came out next, followed by the rest of the creature. As she screamed the creature came nearer and neared to her, when it got to five feet from her her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled. She fell to the floor with a thud, KurukVile Surfeit sent up a thunderous laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Cindy woke up sometime later with a nasty headache, she shook her head hard, her hair flinging this way and that, she looked up when she heard a click. Sitting directly in front of her, in a unique chair, was the creature that had walked out of the mirror. He had a glass in his hand that had a red substance in it that bubbled on the top. When he had picked his glass up it had clicked on the arm of the chair. The chair he was sitting on was metallic except for the cushion which was red, it was painted black. The chair had two skulls on the front of the arms and another skull on the top of the back of the chair that had a pair of horns spiraling from the sides. The legs were designed to look like spines. The creature in the chair looked similar to Master Vile, the monster who had raped her during her captivity when he was taking over her planet, but he was drastically different. For one, the left side of his head was red while the right side was white, his eyes were a fiery and glowing red with tiny black pupils and he was well muscled. Master Vile's body was big and sturdy, like the fellow in the chair was, but unlike the guy in the chair he was covered up and you didn't know he had as much muscle as he had until he took his clothes of. The guy in the chair was wearing only a pair of black pants and crocodile scaled boots, his top half was unclothed, like his face the left side of his body was red and while the right side of his body was white. He had a great amount of muscle on his arms, as she watched him bring the glass to his lips the veins in his right arm bulged out a dingy white color, his hands ended in long purple fingernails. His elongated ears were like those of Master Vile's, only shorter and instead of being gold with black stripes they were gold with red stripes.

"You humans like to fall down a lot." he said to her. "Or am I mistaken?"

Cindy was silent, her blue eyes stared up into the fiery red ones of the monster in front of her that glowed like they had flashlights behind them. When he opened his mouth she saw that he had fangs on both his top and lower teeth, just like Master Vile. After she didn't answer the creature stretched his hand forward, Cindy winced and got herself ready for the slap. Instead, she felt the creatures hand gently caress her face. She opened her eyes, when she saw that the creature was leaned forward, his hand fully on her face now, she pulled away.

"Oh dear God not this again!" she almost cried, she was now shaking.

"I am sure that you know of my granddaughter." the creature said. "Angel Irene Vile."

"V-V-Vile?" Cindy repeated the final name he had used. "N-n-no sir. I know of an Angel Irene but not of an Angel Irene Vile."

"Angel Irene then," the creature said, he waved his vacant hand before placing it back on the arm of the chair he was sitting on. "she should really use her surname, she'll have it forever you know."

"Sh-sh-she ran off..." Cindy stuttered. "p-p-probably has the others safely hidden someplace."

The creature nodded his head and drank the last of the drink in his glass. He stood up and went to the dresser where she saw him working on something. When he moved she saw that there was a machine, a drink machine of sorts that had three nozzles, on the dressers top. He came back over and sat in the chair. He took one look at her then he took a sip from the glass, afterwards he held it down to her. She shook her head and backed away from it, her body was still shaking.

"What is your name human?" the creature asked her.

"C-C-C-Cindy B-B-Blake." Cindy replied shakily.

"Cindy hmmm." the creature took another sip from his glass. "You know who I am?"

"Nah suh." Cindy shook her head no.

"KurukVile Surfeit." the creature said, he stretched his hand forward, his fingertips brushed against Cindy's chin.

Cindy moved a bit farther away which must have made the creature in front of her who had introduced himself as KurukVile frustrated because he pulled his hand up then swiped it forward towards himself. Cindy felt herself being pulled forward, which scared the dickens out of her! When she stopped she found herself chin to knee to KurukVile who now was pushing the fingers on his left hand through her hair. She tried to pull herself away and found that she couldn't, it was like she was being forced to stay near him. She did manage to get her hands up, she placed them on KurukVile's knees and pushed, all that did was make him chuckle. He now had his hand going down her neck.

"I have had one hell of a morning, Cindy." KurukVile said to her.

Angel had transformed into her father, for the second time and just like the first time she felt ashamed of herself for it. She wanted to puke, she wanted to get rid of the guise and choose another but once she stepped out of her hiding place and the servants that were loyal to her father saw her she had no choice but to keep looking, and acting, as her father. She had heard, and seen, Cindy Blake being pulled from her tent by Professor Longnose and she had seen her being dragged, practically, into her grandfather's ship forcefully. She headed for it, when she got within five feet of the ship she ducked out of view and transformed into her grandmother. She quickly walked into the hatchway of the ship which closed with a bang behind her plunging her into darkness for a few seconds. A series of lights that were on the ceiling flashed on, they went all along the corridor that she was in. She walked slowly, doing her best Irka imitation. When a servant girl walked into the corridor she didn't stop, the servant girl stopped and bowed low, which she nodded in recognition.

"My husband," she said, her voice came out sounding like her grandmother's. "where is he?"

"My mistress," the servant girl said, her eyes were cast down. "he is with the human that was found in your granddaughter's tent."

"Where?" she made her voice sound startled, then became agitated. "Where is my husband!"

"In the spare bedroom my mistress." the servant girl said, when she looked up she had a confused look on her face, she kept her eyes cast down.

Angel had no idea where the spare room was and she had no choice but to go to the cockpit of the ship to look at the map that would surely be there that would tell her where every room was in the SkuCoil. She walked off, heading down the hall. As soon as she turned and was away from the servant girl she placed her hand on the wall. She thought up the cockpit then pulled her hand away, she laughed inside then chided herself for such a silly thought of going to the cockpit to look up the map when she could simply do what she had just done to find the spare bedroom. She placed her hand back on the wall and thought of the spare bedroom and its location. It came back to her and she walked on, briskly. She walked around four corners then came to a door that was guarded, the two guards, both wearing black uniforms, stood up straight but looked down when she approached.

"My husband in there?" she asked in Irka's voice.

"Yes my mistress." one of the guards replied, he had black beady eyes.

"Out of my way!" she went forward and tried to push past them but they gently pushed her back.

"KurukVile's orders my mistress." the guard with the beady black eyes said, he shivered slightly when she looked at him. "No one enters or bothers him."

"I'll have you two horribly punishment for this insolence!" she hissed at them.

She walked off in a huff, cursing under her breath. When she came to another door she looked behind her, seeing that the two guards were not watching her she opened and slid into the room beside the spare bedroom that her grandfather, and probably Cindy Blake, were in. She closed the door behind her then checked around quickly, making sure that no one was in the room besides herself. When she was sure that she was the only one in the room she ran over to the wall and placed her hand on it, transforming as she did so into her true self. When she saw what was going on in the room beside her she looked up sharply and with and strong jump, leaped through the metallic roofing to the ducts and started crawling.

Cindy thought to herself it wasn't as bad as Master Vile, KuruVile was being forceful but not in the way his son had been with her, he was being gentle with her. He had unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis, a long dark red thing with fine dark red lines all over it. He had rubbed it twice then had given it a squeeze before releasing it. Before she knew it, he had grabbed her hand and placed it on him, her fingertips had rubbed up against the head of his cock slightly before she tore her hand back and yelled no. He had simply laughed then grabbed her hand again, repeating the first attempt. In all, she had pulled her hand away from him four times before he stood up, scooping her up in the process with one arm. She struggled in his strong arm until she felt the sheets underneath of her and KurukVile sliding onto the bed beside her. Her blue eyes had grown wide and she had turned away, had attempted to crawl away actually. KurukVile had grabbed her legs and pulled her back, she was now facedown on the bed with him on top of her.

"Now see here, I've had a bad morning and so have you." he said in her ear. "Loosen up some. Not gonna hurt ya."

"Get off of me!" Cindy exclaimed. "Surely your wife would not approve!"

"Irka has given me permission." KurukVile replied. "Only for an hour though so we have to work quickly."

"I will not be working at all!" Cindy snarled, she tried to roll KurukVile from her back but found that he was too heavy and she couldn't.

"Now stop that, cooporate and things will go smoothly." KurukVile slipped his hand up her skirt.

Cindy turned around when she felt KurukVile shift his weight, she looked the monster up and down then slowly pulled herself from under him and sat up. KurukVile sat up then pulled her back to him, when she looked down she saw that one of his legs was on one side of her body and the other was on her other side. She looked back at him, her eyes fearful. He brought his hand up and cupped it beside her head, he wet his lips once then came in. She pushed back but it wasn't enough, she felt his lips, one side red and the other white, press up against her own. As he kissed her she felt his free hand go between her legs, down inside her underpants.

"Please don't hurt me." Cindy begged in a squeaky voice. "Master Vile... he really hurt me once and..."

"KurukVile Surfeit does not hurt women." he reassured her.

The next thing she knew was that she was on her back, her shirt was up and KurukVile was gently pinching her nipples. She only kissed him out of fear, thinking that if she did not comply with his wishes he would hurt her. After a few seconds of kissing he went down, his tongue sliding down her chin and neck until it reached her nipples. She gasped as he suckled on each nipple, a hand rubbing the one he wasn't dealing with at the moment. When his tongue went down her stomach and stopped at her skirt top she sat upright.

"Don't..." she said, she pushed his head away from her. "Please don't."

"Are all the women on this planet like yourself?" KurukVile asked her, he gave her a kiss on her thigh which made her shiver. "Tense and uncooperative?"

Her skirt went up and her underpants were taken down, although not by the standard way. KurukVile grabbed the top of her underpants with his teeth and pulled them down that way, to her it was a unique way, a somewhat twisted romantic way. As she was thinking about the way he had de-pantied her he spread her legs out wide, before she could say anything she felt his tongue slide into her walls. She fell back against the bed in a spasmatic shake and moan, KurukVile placed a hand each on her legs, keeping them apart, and continued licking her. He started going up and down with his tongue, then went side to side which got her to near scream out. She did scream when he did the twist-de-tongue on her.

Angel had reached an area where she could jump down into the room, she could see her grandfather well and Cindy as well. To her surprise, Cindy was screaming but she wasn't being held down, or at least not yet. It wasn't long before she did, though. KurukVile made one quick move and had himself inside of the meek little blonde woman, as soon as he started thrusting she started screaming and pushing him back, Angel heard her begging calls to her grandfather to get off which her grandfather would respond to by telling her to calm down. Angel's plan was to kick the vent down and jump down and attack her grandfather, but the duct had other ideas. She heard the grating, a screeching sound meaning that there was too much weight on it and it couldn't hold her up, then it gave away underneath of her and she dropped to the room underneath of her, a gasp of air came from her when her body flopped to the floor and she tasted blood, her teeth had clamped down on her lower lip.

KurukVile responded first, he turned around quickly and saw her. He forgot all about the small blonde haired woman underneath of him and tore across the floor towards Angel, Cindy screamed from the pain of him tearing himself out of her, she felt blood flowing. Angel was up and, although a wheeze was coming from her, she kicked her leg and it collided with her grandfather's waggling male parts directly. Her grandfather, it seemed, grew white all over, even the red parts of his body went a light color. He made gurgling sounds and dropped to his knees, it wasn't long before he was on his side, both of his hands were tightly clasped between his legs.

"Y-y-you alright?" Angel wheezed.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cindy replied, she had grabbed her underpants and slipped them back on and slid her shirt down over her breasts.

"Th-th-then l-l-lets go!"

Cindy ran past KurukVile, Angel stumble-walked, when they both got to the door Angel had regained some of her reflexes but not all. She raised her hands up and the door, along with a portion of the wall it was connected to, flew out, a cloud of flames behind it. The two guards that had been stationed at the door were squashed behind the wall that was around the door. Cindy ran down the hall with Angel behind her, she was still wheezing and there was now a river of blood going down her chin and a puddle of blood on the collar of her shirt. They ran by several guards and servants that stopped and gawked at them, they weren't bothered at all. That was, until a roar echoed through the hallway and five burly bug-like men wearing dark green uniforms charged after them. They didn't need to know who had roared, KurukVile had recovered from having his male parts kicked in and had ordered for them both to be captured. They saw the hatchway, it was closed, a red button was beside it. Not looking back, Angel threw an air punch and the button went green. When they ran out of the ship they saw that the sun was up fully now and it disoriented them greatly! They had ran from a ship that was dimly lit in the hallways into full daylight, Cindy tripped and fell to her knees, Angel grabbed her arm and dragged her some ways before she turned. With her arms held at angles she flipped the slab of Earth that Cindy was on, Cindy screamed as she disappeared underneath the slab. She would appear in Angel Grove, right smack in the middle of the park, a minute and a half later scared, bleeding a little, but perfectly fine.

Still disoriented from the sun, Angel ran blindly. She didn't know where she was going and she couldn't well see but she ran, she could hear behind her the following footsteps, her pursuers and attempted captors. After a few minutes of running around she finally got herself in order, she could see and when she looked back to see who was chasing her she turned up the heat on her inner engine. There were two insect-like men following her, two horrifying men that looked like Praying Mantis's that were wearing dark green uniforms, one holding a rope and the other holding a net, it also looked like both were holding riding crops.

She charged through the now vacant camp, grabbing and throwing anything in her path, when she saw a medium-sized rock she grabbed it with her elemental powers and twirled around, throwing it at her pursuers. They dodged it, when they added a fresh burst of speed they quickly closed the distance between her and them, there was now only a few feet between Angel and the two Mantis pursuers. She made clouds of dust fly out behind her, she made slabs of Earth rise and fall to create a sort of obstacle course, when she got close to the trees she made roots rise out of the ground, one of the Mantis guards closed in on her, she actually felt his tibia spines swipe at her back which caused her to veer away from the trees and go back to the vacant camp that had no trees, bushes and barely any rocks in it. Her sights caught on her father's ship and the thought of screaming out, just plain screaming out, and him coming out to put a stop to the chase crossed her mind. A tibia spine caught against her shirt's back and she made up her mind, she shot clear across the camp, screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming nothing in particular but making a lot of noise to attract attention. She was almost to the tongue-ramp when a net fell over her, when it was pulled tight her feet shot out from under her and she fell to the ground on her knees and elbows, the skin on those areas was scraped almost to the bone, she felt blood oozing from them areas but didn't care. She turned around and started thrashing her arms and legs about, one of the Mantis guards grabbed her legs and quickly bound her ankles together, the other wrapped the net around her tighter. She felt now like she was a Caterpillar in its last stage, she felt like the net was the cocoon and she had just wrapped herself in it to start her last cycle. She struggled still, twisting her body to and fro, the two Mantis guards looked at her as if she had grown a second head then one brought a long, thin and hollow tube to his mouth and blew. Angel saw the dart, it was as thin as a toothpick and had a few feathers on the end. The dart caught in her neck, it took effect almost immediately. She felt numb, lost all coordination in her extremities then her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Master Vile ran through the corridor of his ship into the bright light of the single sun that Earth, his newly conquered planet, had. He had heard the screaming and had reacted a bit slow, he had been with his son, checking his vitals and making sure that he ate, when the screaming started. When he exited his ship he saw nothing, he walked around for a bit outside then turned to go inside, his shoe hit up against something and he leaned down to investigate it. It was a rock, a simple little rock. He was about to stand up and go back to his ship when he saw the strand of red hair that was caught underneath of it, the strand was so red it shined and he knew of only one being that had hair that did that. His own daughter. He saw a groove and followed it with his eyes, it started almost near the ramp that went to his ship's entrance and went off towards his father's ship. He followed the groove, his head bent low, his blue-tinted glasses almost slipped from his face but he caught them and pushed them back up the bridge of his sweaty nose. He stopped directly in front of his father's ship, there was fabric near the hatch of the ship and he picked it up. It was a light cotton material, light red in color, his daughter had been wearing a light red shirt, the sleeve of one arm ripped off while the other was still intact, that morning. He felt a great pain and noticed, to his surprise, that he had been holding his breath. He let it out in a long gasp then walked forward. He inserted his hands into the cracks of the hatch and with all the strength in his body he opened the hatch, a series of sparks flew out when the doors slid against their will on their tracks. A guard ran up to him when he took a step into the ship, when he saw who had forced the doors open he bowed his head low then backed off.

"Guard!" Master Vile shouted. "He has her does he not?"

"He does, sir." the guard replied, he backed off further.

"Where... Is... She?" Master Vile walked up to the guard and grabbed him by the neck. The guard placed his hands around Master Vile's arm and struggled some, Master Vile slammed the guard hard against the metallic wall. "Where is she!"

"In the dungeon..." the guard choked. "getting ready for punishment!"

Actually, the guard was far from the truth on what was going on in the dungeon. Angel had been carried off by the two Mantis guards and thrown into a cell, the net and ropes that were around her had been removed then she had been locked in. She had been asleep through all of the hustling and bustling of her being carted around, the drug that was on the tip of the dart had only a thirty minute run and when it ran out and she started to wake up she found she had a headache similar to the ones you got when you had a hangover. She shook her head, her eyes felt like they were about to fall from her face, then she stood up. She was shaky on her feet at first, her legs felt like rubber, but after she walked a few times around her cell they were acting normally. When her vision cleared she looked around.

She was in a dungeon, a darkly lit and dank smelling dungeon. She could see a long stone table at the far side of the room, it had a lot of different colored candles on it. There were red, yellow, purple, white, black and blue candles all over the top of the table, none of them were lit. A drape was to the far side of the table, it was dark red in color and looked heavy. The floor inside the cell was stone-like and cracked, the floor outside of the cell was as smooth as glass and dark red in color, there was a fine mist over top of it, the mist came from underneath of the single door of the room. There were many torches in the room, some on the walls and others on long poles, each had purple flames. She turned her head and saw that there was a large mirror in the room, it had her grandfather's reflection in it. She turned her head to look at the area across from the mirror, her grandfather wasn't there. When she heard a low growl she turned back to the mirror. The mirror's reflection became warped as her grandfather walked through it. He simply walked through the mirror by turning his shoulder and stepping through. Once he was through the mirror he walked over to her, his fiery red eyes glowed brilliantly and he was breathing heavily.

"Vew vin cut!" her grandfather said to her, his lips were so pressed together that his words didn't come out correctly.

Her grandfather must have been pretty pissed because the next few words he said were completely out of context and jumbled up that she couldn't understand them. She backed up, her grandfather had walked forward and was pressing himself against the cell's bars and she could smell his foul breath which held a hint of mints and another uplifting smell which didn't add much to freshen up his breath. Her grandfather's chest was heaving up and down, he was wheezing and coughing, at almost every word he would send a spray of spit at her. His hands were clinched into the tightest of fists she had ever seen, the veins bulged out in his arms and on the top of his hands, she wondered if the veins would burst. A few minutes after he had done his incoherent babblings he stopped speaking and started stamping his feet down, one after the other. He turned from the cell and went to a cabinet. As she watched, he grabbed the door and literally tore it from its hinges. She swallowed hard, inside of the large cabinet, which was stone and nearly the size of a dresser and colored dark red with black trimmings, was the largest assortment of whips and torture devices she had ever seen. Her grandfather was rummaging around in the cabinet when the door to the dungeon was thrown open, the mist that was coming from the crack on the bottom of the door swept back and cleared, near all of the mist in the room disappeared with the door's opening. Angel felt a pang of fear as her father ran into the room, he leaped over the three steps that went down from the door and tore across the room to the cell that she was in. She shook her head and started sending out a series of no's, she wrapped each of her hands tightly around the bars behind her.

"What have you done to her?" her father asked his father. "If you've touched a strand of hair on her head..."

"Silence!" KurukVile shouted. "This child is my granddaughter and she will be disciplined by me for all that she has done! Injuring my daughter and youngest son... your brother and sister! Injuring her brother, injuring her grandmother, you and putting us all through hell and back! You can punish whatever is left of her after I am done!"

"You lay a finger on her..." Master Vile started to say, a crack silenced him and made him jump back.

"You've tried the traditional methods! You've tried being gentle. You've tried transforming her into a child..." KurukVile counted on his fingers. "She needs the hard stuff, son. Not gentle and not traditional! She is like a pure wild horse who will not accept his master! She needs to be broken! Skin, spirit and heart!"

"No!" her father exclaimed. "Not heart! You mean to kill her and that is not punishment! Let me deal with her..."

"Absolutely not!" KurukVile shouted, he swung the whip again and it made another cracking sound. "You will have your chance! I'm not playing around anymore with her!"

KurukVile and her father spoke in their native tongue, Gamma-Vilian as she called it, then she saw her father reach out. He placed his hand on the whip that his father had in his hands and gently took it from him. Next thing she knew, her father wrapped his arm around KurukVile's shoulders and escorted him from the dungeon room, all the while talking in Gamma-Vilian. She heard their talking outside of the room, she heard their shoes clicking on the floor as they walked off. When it was silent she knew that her grandfather had been escorted fully from the dungeon. She let the breath of air she had been holding out then ran to the cells door and tried to open it. She found that it was tight against the frames, when she rattled the door it only made a clanging sound, it never budged. She next tried the bars of the cell, she rattled each bar trying to find a weak spot but found that each was well and firmly placed. With a frustrated sigh, she dropped to the floor, her knees held tightly against her chest.

She looked down at her elbows which were around her legs, scraped badly and still bleeding, her knees were also badly scraped and fresh blood was still trickling from them. A river of blood was running down both of her legs now, she was sure that it had run into the expensive brown leather boots that Dione had given her after her original pair had been replaced with the sandals that her grandfather had had ordered to be put on her when his servants had been ordered to redress her in the risqué outfit a short while ago. She looked at her shirt, it was light red with only one sleeve, and saw that there was a big hole in the side. Her jean shorts were dusted up, it was Spring now and the weather was warmer, she was now able to wear clothing appropriate for the warmer weather.

"The crystal around your neck, it is a gift from Dione." she remembered Helen telling her once. "She can see you through it, she can see if you are in need of something by looking into her mirror which has a link to the crystal. You can also call her by using the crystal but be warned. Only do this is you are in dire need of her help! We are always happy to have you as a visitor, we love you dearly! We are always willing to help you in your time of need."

Angel reached into her shirt, when she pulled her hand out she held the light red crystal that pulsed in the palm of her hand. She had been left this crystal as a baby, Bathilda had placed it in an envelope and hid it away, keeping it from her until she came back to Earth a hundred years after she entered Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic. She had worn it religiously ever since, never taking it off, not even when she showered or changed clothes. The chain around it was faux gold, a simple chain she had bought from a pawn shop broker some sixty years ago. Even when her grandfather had had her re-clothed he had not removed her crystal, and she was glad otherwise she'd probably not have it around her neck now. Her grandfather, it seemed to her, was not the one that accepted ones treasured possessions or honored such fashions. Angel stood up, with one quick jerk she had the chain that had the light red pulsating crystal hanging from it torn from her neck. She held it out at arms length, she had never done this and she hoped it would work.

"Dione!" she called out strongly. "I need your help! Your father has me captive!"

She held the crystal away from her for a few minutes then lowered it, she sighed disappointingly. She wrapped the chain around her neck and tied the ends together, the connections had been broken when she had ripped the crystal from her neck. Angel dropped to the floor then propped her head up against the bars, as she shook her head from side to side she never noticed the light blue cloud forming outside of the cell. When a voice spoke out from it she jumped up, she felt goose-flesh pop out on her arms.

"Angel..." the voice said, it sounded like Dione. "Angel are you there?"

"Dione!" Angel exclaimed. "Help please!"

"What's going on?" the cloud outside of the cell suddenly shaped into Dione's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're father has me held captive," Angel replied. "I'm in a cell in the dungeon room of his ship! I cannot get out!"

"Have you tried teleporting?" Dione asked.

Angel stood in the center of the cell, she thought hard and tried to teleport. It didn't work, all that happened was that a series of sparks sent her flying back against the bars of the cell. Her head had hit the back of the cell hard, she fought to not lose consciousness. She blinked her eyes a few times then stumbled forward, obviously her grandfather had canceled out her ability to teleport from his ship.

"That is a negative." Angel said, she shook her head to get rid of the fuzziness. "I have a feeling he has canceled out my powers as well."

"Who all is in the ship?" Dione asked her.

"Your father, Irka, my father and you father and Irka's kids." Angel replied. "But Dara Dara and Triskull are injured, they're holed up in a room some place."

"I'll send someone to help you out." Dione said, her image was starting to fade now. "Hang in there, don't lose the will to fight or the ability."

Angel had no choice but to wait, she hummed a song then whistled for a few minutes. To her, it seemed like an hour before she heard something that made her turn her head in the direction of the drape near the long stone table. She stood up, brushing dust from the seat of her pants, and looked in that direction. A hand presented itself around the drape then, suddenly, it was pulled back and Perniceie, Dione's only daughter, walked into full view. Perniceie looked around, her head rising and falling then turning left and right, when she saw Angel she stopped.

"Hello Angel." Perniceie said, she did not smile.

"Hello Perniceie," Angel said back. "horrible way to meet up with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"My mother sent me to rescue you." Perniceie said.

"Dione decided to not come herself." Angel sighed.

"She couldn't come," Perniceie replied. "she just got back from getting supplies."

Perniceie went over to a pole that held a few rings on it, she lifted a key from it and brought it over to the cell that Angel was in. One insertion, and one turn, and Angel was free. Angel walked from the cell and went to the door, she tried lifting some water from a puddle on the floor and found she couldn't. When she got to the door she turned around, Perniceie was staring at the whip that Master Vile had taken from his father and placed on the table. Angel walked over to her and followed her gaze, Perniceie was shaking slightly, her hands were in a claw-like fashion. The thing that had bothered Perniceie was the whip on the table, it was about four feet in length and was like a cat-o-nine tails only it had six leather straps on it and dangling from each strap were six razor blades. Perniceie reached her hand out, her fingers touched the leather straps then pulled away, a few seconds later she grabbed the whip and with a pained cry, ripped it to shreds.

"He was going to use that on you!" she shrieked, tears ran down both sides of her face. "M-m-my grandfather was going to use that on you? What a monster!"

"My father is the same way." Angel replied, she gently placed her hand on Perniceie's shoulder. "A father who raised a son to become a father and who turned out just like him."

"I'll help you out of here," Perniceie said, she walked towards the door in a huff. "lets get out of here now!"

Angel understood how Perniceie felt, she knew what was going on inside of her, Perniceie had seen the whip and the intentions for the use of it. She knew now why Angel wanted nothing to do with KurukVile or Master Vile or their families. The door didn't swing on its hinges like it normally would have, Perniceie raised one of her fingers and a green energy blast flew from it. It blasted the door back, a series of sparks and flames were behind it. Angel shook her head at the force of the blast, it had been powerful and Perniceie had simply raised her finger for the blast to happen.

"Remind me not to make you angry." Angel said to Perniceie as they walked down the hallway.

They went down the long hallway almost unseen before a guard walked around a corner, when he saw Perniceie he stopped but when he saw Angel he shouted. Perniceie got into a fighting position and threw her hand forward, a red energy blast flew from her hand which was held straight out like a board. When the energy blast struck the guard he exploded. The guards blood and fabric from his uniform flew everywhere, the sound of the exploding guard had attracted attention. Five more guards, all burly Mantis monsters wearing dark green uniforms, ran into the hallway. Perniceie, still in her fighting stance, sent out yellow, red, purple and white energy blasts at them, it wasn't long before the hallway was a bloody mess, pieces of dark green fabric floated in the dark green blood of the Mantis monsters that had stood there before.

Perniceie grabbed Angel's arm and tugged her hard, they sloughed through the dark green blood with the fabric floating in it then ran down the hallway. They made four turns then Perniceie turned into a large room. It had some punching bags in it and some grotesque exercise equipment in it like a treadmill that was mainly made of spinal bone except for the band, the weight machine which had boulders instead of weights on the bars and a riding bike without handlebars, the bike was made of stone and had a skull on the top bar of the handlebars. There was an indoor track all around the room, skull shaped lights from above lit the room up. Perniceie ran to the center of the room then stopped, she looked around then headed for the other doorway. They heard behind them that someone was yelling, someone was running to catch them. They went down the hallway on the other side of the room, Perniceie was now frantically checking the doors with one hand while the other was clasped tightly around Angel's. Perniceie was turning to go into an opened room when Angel shouted no, she saw the pillars and the long table with a chandelier hanging over it from one of the spade-like windows that they had passed. When Perniceie ran into the room, Angel being dragged behind her, the door behind them slammed shut. The door on the other side of the room slammed shut at the same time, as did the shutters of the three spade-like windows.

"Where are we?" Perniceie demanded to no one in particular. "Where!"

"We are in the dining room of KurukVile's ship." Angel said, she swallowed hard. "Someone was waiting for us and when we entered here we was locked up tight. Made to look like a present."

The door behind them creaked open, Angel turned first and was the first to see KurukVile walk in, his wife and Master Vile behind him in that order. Perniceie turned slowly, her hazel colored eyes wide. Her white hair was sticking up in places, the veil that was tied around her head and went down her back had gotten tangled and knotted up in some places. As soon as she saw KurukVile she pushed Angel down, Angel tasted blood and dust from the floor. From her spot on the floor she watched as Perniceie took up a fighting stance, Perniceie threw several energy blasts then sent a flaming energy blast which blew Master Vile and Irka back against the wall. KurukVile dodged as many of the blasts as he could and sent his own attacks. Angel rolled over when one of the blasts hit the floor near her. Irka ran forward and threw an energy attack which sent Perniceie back a step, Perniceie threw a bright blue energy lightning bolt at Irka. KurukVile acted fast and snatched his wife away, the blue energy lightning bolt made a hole in the wall where she had been standing a mere second before.

"Dangerous being in front of me become de-powered!" Master Vile shouted. "Become vulnerable. I command you dangerous being be stripped of your powers and end your attacks!"

Perniceie was in the process of sending another blue energy lightning bolt, this time at KurukVile who had Irka in his arms, when small sparks flew from her fingers. She tried again to attack the pair and again she was met with sparks. She tried to send a blast at Master Vile and found that only smoke came from her hand. She started making surprised, and scared, sounds. She flung her hands all about, when nothing happened she screamed. Angel stood up and placed her hand on Perniceie's shoulder, Perniceie was shaking violently, tears were flowing down her face.

"What have you done to me!" Perniceie shrieked, her body was now shaking so hard that she was having a problem standing. "My magic! My magic! My magic...!"

"What have we here?" KurukVile said, he still had Irka held up against him. "Who is this very deadly lady?"

"Someone I want no where near my little girl!" Master Vile yelled. "Angel, get away from her! Come over here now!"

Angel grabbed Perniceie's hand, she saw that with Perniceie's state of mind at that particular moment she needed to be in charge. With a tug she had Perniceie running, she ran around the table with Perniceie behind her. They had to stop when Angel's father ran in front of them, when Angel turned around she saw that KurukVile, her and Perniceie's grandfather, was behind them with Irka behind him. She looked from one to the other, her head turning so fast that her hair bounced from one shoulder to the next. Perniceie was doing the same, her white hair didn't seem to want to pick a shoulder, her brown bangs had fallen into her eyes.

"That is that girl I was telling you about Kuruk!" Irka exclaimed. "The one that Angel claims she went to school with."

"This one can not of gone to Pronghorn with Angel." KurukVile said, he took a step forward. "She uses dark magic skills not taught by Pronghorn."

KurukVile walked up to the white-haired lady with the bi-colored face similar to his own, if not for her powers and skills he would have found her looking rather pretty but at the moment he found her repulsive and dangerous, it made his intestines curl inside of him. When he got to a few feet of her he stretched his hand forward, his fingers touched her chin. He lifted her head up, getting a better look of the lady. The right side of her face was purple while the left side was black, she had hazel eyes with white hair and brown colored bangs. She was wearing a very provocative outfit, it looked to be Arabian made. She was wearing a belly dancer outfit, the bra was light purple with sequins of gold and the pants were near see through, the fabric color was the same as the bra piece but it was shinier, the band around the waist was black with designs on it. When he glanced down he saw that her feet were bare and human looking. The girl's waist was fully exposed to the air and held quite a bit of muscle, the skin on her stomach looked smooth. There was a see-through veil that hung behind her, it looked to be attached to her hair which was messed up some, the veil reached down to the ground and was tangled and knotted up in some places. He was looking at her face when, suddenly, her hand swung up. He felt her nails digging into the flesh of his face as she slapped him.

Angel leaped up onto the table, Perniceie following right behind her, and ran across it. They ran out the hole in the wall and down the hallway, both were now running on their own, no one was pulling the other by the hand. They ran into a room with a fireplace and were forced to stop, a group of guards were in front of them. Master Vile, with KurukVile and Irka following close on his heels, ran in behind them. Perniceie turned around and hissed, she tried to send out an energy blast but, miserably again, found herself unable to.

"Why are we just standing here?" Angel demanded. "Lets get ready to fight!"

"Fight? Fight with what?" Perniceie shrieked. "You have no magic and neither do I!"

"With our hands!" Angel grabbed Perniceie by her shoulders and shook her twice. "With our hands that is what we fight with now!"

"I can't!" Perniceie screamed. "I can't! I haven't been trained in that way! I don't know how!"

Angel turned and looked at Perniceie, she gave her a good hard look. Perniceie was seventy-five thousand years old, to a pure blood human that was ancient but of course for Angel it meant nothing as she was two hundred and fifteen years old. Dione had told her that she had trained her daughter personally, and then had taken up Azura's training when she was ready to learn magic. Surely Dione had taught Perniceie how to fight by use of hand to hand combat. Perniceie looked back at Angel, Perniceie's face was a mess, there was a trail of white make-up going down both sides of her face.

"You've got to be friggin' kidding me!" Angel exclaimed. "You're seventy-five thousand years old and you don't know how to fight by using your hands?"

"Magic is all I know!" Perniceie yelled back. "It's all I go by!"

"And it leaves you in a sticky position like the one we are in now when it is taken away!" Angel yelled, she stared hard at Perniceie.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me Young Lady!" Perniceie exclaimed, she swung her hand clumsily but it caught nothing but air. "Who are these people? Which one is that razor whip wielder?"

"Why does it matter when you can't do anything about it!" Angel screamed, when she calmed down she pointed at KurukVile. "He is the whip wielder."

"And who is the one beside him?" Perniceie asked.

"That would be my father." Angel rolled her eyes. "Master Vile."

"Vile? My mother's baby brother!" Perniceie screamed, she grabbed Angel's shirt and shook her. The shirt ripped in her hands. "No one told me he was here!"

"Your mother should have told you before you came down here." Angel shook herself free.

KurukVile's mouth dropped in shock when Perniceie said _my mother's baby brother _in reference to his son. He looked at the woman in front of him more closely and saw it clearly, he chided himself for not seeing it before. He still didn't know the woman's name, but he knew two things. That the woman looked somewhat like his daughter from his ten-year flare with Agola, Dione and that if that was so then that would make her his fourth grandchild and that whoever had trained her had done so with dangerous consequences. He took a step forward, his mouth still closed.

"Mother's baby brother?" KurukVile repeated in shock. "Y-y-your mother wouldn't by any chance be..."

"Dione!"

Perniceie and Angel both shouted the name out at the same time, it drove KurukVile back a few steps. They were both holding a crystal up, one that was a light and pulsating red and the other a light and pulsating purple, each hanging from gold chains. There was a moment of silence before a wild cackle was heard, KurukVile was driven back by a peach colored cloud. He swung his hands a few times then saw Master Vile flying through the air. Master Vile slammed, and broke in half, one of the black spiral pillars in the room. He heard Irka screaming and turned, she flew into the air, completely surrounded by several red lightning strands. When the strands released her she went flying into the fireplace. Turning around, he ran towards Angel and the unknown woman, the nails on his hands held out and ready to tear into any flesh that he encountered. A ball of purple energy slammed into his body and sent him flying into the wall. The guards behind Angel and Perniceie were blasted by a white energy blast that only left their lower bodies intact.

"Good job Azura!" Perniceie said to her daughter.

"Thank you mother." Azura said to Perniceie. "Hello Angel!"

Angel ran over to Azura, Perniceie followed behind her because Angel had grabbed her hand tightly in her own, she looked back and seeing that her grandfather was getting to his feet she grabbed Azura's hand with her vacant hand and ran with both trailing behind her. Azura was confused, but she ran along with Angel and her mother. The three ran down the hallway, following the lights above them on the ceiling. When a hatch came into view Angel quickened the pace, Perniceie and Azura were now free of her hands and were running along with her. When they got to the hatch they heard yells echo through the hallway, Angel slammed her hand against the button beside the hatch and the door slid open. She ran through the hatchway with Perniceie and Azura behind her. Angel tried one of her abilities, tried to make dust form from the dirt, and found that her powers were still canceled out. All three of them ran on until the ground in front of them rose up like a wave preventing them from running forward. Angel turned and tried to lead them the other way but found that the ground there was also raised. This forced her to stop, she turned quickly to find that the ground across from them was also risen like a wave. She turned around and saw her grandfather running from his ship, her father following close behind him. When they stopped a cloud of dust and dirt formed around them, Angel looked behind them and saw that Irka had stopped just outside of the hatchway.

"Now who is this we have entering into this little party?" KurukVile said, he was wiping his hands on his robe.

"Your worst nightmare!" Azura snarled.

Azura threw four blue energy lightning bolts, a green sphere of energy and five energy swipes at KurukVile who dodged by dropping and rolling on the ground and jumping high to avoid being hit. He made the ground around Azura crumble by stamping his foot down, when she jumped from the area she had been standing on previously he made roots raise from the ground and encircle around her. She made several energy swipes before the roots closed in fully on her, trapping her arms to her side. She kicked her legs out, pink energy blasts came from them, from her mouth she spat out a red energy strand. KurukVile lifted a slab of Earth up, the energy blasts made the Earth slab crumble into nothing but pebbles but KurukVile was unharmed.

"Dangerous being in front of me become de-powered!" Master Vile shouted. "Become vulnerable. I command you dangerous being be stripped of your powers and end your attacks!"

Perniceie screamed no and ran forward, KurukVile released Azura from her root prison and she fell with a gentle thud to the ground. Azura shook her head a few times, she felt fuzzy, then when she saw KurukVile walking towards her she swung her hand out. The only thing that came from her hand was a spark, that was all. She gasped and tried again, when the same result happened she started flailing her arms and legs around. She stopped when she felt Perniceie's arms encircle around her. She dropped almost to the ground and started crying, Perniceie wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Wh-what happened?" Azura cried. "M-my magic! I can't do magic anymore?"

"My father..." Angel started to say.

"I removed your ability to do magic." Master Vile spoke up. "You both have caused enough trouble! Angel, get over here now! Get away from those two dangerous women at this moment!"

"You..."

Azura stood up, her finger was pointed at Angel's father, Angel felt the anger oozing from Azura and she shook her head miserably. Azura had ears that stuck out from the sides of her head slightly, her long midnight black hair with the blonde ends and bangs was all over the place. She stared out at Master Vile with hot, angry moss-green eyes that had tiny light gray pupils inside of them. She was wearing a dark green dress, the skirt was of ripped design with the hem being black, she wore dark green gloves that stretched from her fingertips to her elbows. The left side of her face, and body, was darkly tanned while the other side was bleached white. She had black heels on her feet.

"You're the one who hurt my daughter!" Azura screamed. "Master Vile... that's you!"

"And whose daughter might that be?" Master Vile responded, he stared back at her angrily. "Who are you?"

"Helen... you hurt my Helen! You almost scarred her for life you monster!" Azura screamed.

"Azura calm down..." Angel sighed.

"No!" Azura shrieked. "If I had my magic your blood would be dripping from the leaves!"

"Helen?" Master Vile thought hard. "I don't recollect any Helen."

"Helen of Earth you bastard!" Azura ran forward a few feet then was pulled back by the combined efforts of Perniceie and Angel.

Master Vile stared at the odd-looking woman for a long time before his mouth dropped. He took a few steps forward then stopped, his father took a step forward to stop his son but a shriek from behind by Irka made him turn around. Angel and Perniceie pulled Azura back fully to the wave-like crust of Earth behind them, Azura was shaking violently and would jump forward from time to time. Perniceie pushed Angel hard and wrapped her daughter up in a deep hug, Angel landed on her rear in a puddle of mud.

"You are Helen's mother!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Who is this being? Angel who..."

"Helen is my daughter!" Azura yelled. "Angel is my granddaughter you beast!"

"What!" Irka ran forward, she pushed past her husband until she was beside Master Vile. "How can that be? Angel's my and KurukVile's granddaughter how can she be..."

"Dione!" Angel and Perniceie shrieked at the top of their lungs.

A cloud formed in the sky and Dione's face appeared, Angel, having gotten up from the mud puddle, took a step forward but didn't say anything. There really wasn't anything to be said, she felt rather betrayed by Dione. She had asked Perniceie if Azura was also trained like her, to use magic and only magic and to live only by magic, Perniceie had simply nodded her head. She had asked Dione for help and she had, instead, sent her daughter and granddaughter who were inappropriately trained to help her. She had had no idea that neither knew how to fight without magic, if she would have know she would never have asked Dione for help. She would have stayed locked up in the cell and taken whatever punishment that was given her then try to escape afterwards.

"Mother!" Perniceie screamed. "Help us! Please help us!"

"Pernie dear!" Dione said, her voice was shocked yet confused. "Use your magic! Both you and Azura, use your magic to get past them then bring Angel here to safety."

"We can't!" Azura screamed. "The beast... the monster who fathered my damn granddaughter took our magic!"

"We can't do magic!" Perniceie shouted.

"Well looky here!" KurukVile laughed. "I did think that you was surely deceased my dear Dione. Where have you been holed up this past hundred thousand years?"

"Help us!" Azura and Perniceie shrieked together.

"I can't." Dione sighed. "Not with my father being there. I can hold my own against my brother, my father added into the equation I cannot."

"What!"

Angel's mouth dropped, Master Vile and KurukVile had turned and were looking straight up at Dione's cloud face. Turning to Azura and Perniceie, Angel saw that they had a great amount of surprise in their faces, Azura's face was like her mother's now. Trails of black make-up ran down both sides of her face, her eyes were wet still. Irka had turned from the Dione face-cloud, she was now looking at the three of them. At first Angel thought she saw pity on her face but if so it was only there for less than a second before the very look of pure anger replaced it.

"Mom you have to help us!" Perniceie screamed. "We can't get out! We can't use magic!"

"Silence Pern!" Dione shouted. "Angel..."

"Yes Dione." Angel sighed, she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to be ordered to do.

"I charge you with the protection of my daughter and granddaughter." Dione said, her cloud-face started to disappear. "Bring them to the Azure Spring where you can swim to my palace."

The Dione cloud-face disappeared and it seemed that as soon as it did the laughing began. It was Master Vile who started it, with KurukVile and Irka following. Angel looked around, she held one of her hands behind her and started trying to get her elemental powers back. She saw from the corner of her eye a stream of mud rise from the puddle behind her. The laughing stopped almost at once.

"She always was one to put things on others." KurukVile said, he stifled a laugh behind his hand.

Angel swung a long strand of mud around and it smacked her grandfather in the face, she saw her father open his mouth and, still holding the mud strand in her hand, she swung it again and smacked his mouth with it twice. He fell to his knees, his hands to his mouth, she saw blood drip from his hands. Turning quickly, she made the ground behind her, Azura and Perniceie drop then she ran through. Azura and Perniceie ran behind her with KurukVile running behind them. Hearing her grandfather, Angel veered left and ran around Azura and Perniceie. With her head held low she charged at her grandfather and struck him hard. She felt dizzy and staggered a few steps before taking off in a run, transforming into a fiery red horse in the process. Azura grabbed a hold of her red mane and swung aboard, Perniceie grabbed Azura's hand and was dragged a few feet before she was propelled through the air. She landed a bit roughly on Angel's back and felt some pain.

"Azure Spring is some miles from here..." Angel said, she snorted through her nostrils. "but in this form I can get there quicker!"

"Better get quicker than quicker because your father is charging behind us on a black horse." Perniceie yelled. "And our grah... and KurukVile is propelling himself pretty quickly with an Earth wave."

"Don't you ever refer to any of them as related to us!" Azura screamed at her mother. "I want no relation to any of them! They're monsters! All of them!"

Angel kicked the dust back with her horse-legs, her long tail trailed behind her like a cloak and her long mane swept across Azura's face. Azura and Perniceie were fighting, bickering back and forth about Master Vile and KurukVile, when Perniceie mentioned about the whip that had razor blades on the leather straps Azura grew silent. Angel felt her hand caress her neck, it was a loving stroke and she enjoyed it. She turned her head to the side slightly and saw that she had put some distance between her father and grandfather, they were now far behind her. When she looked forward she saw the blue of the Azura Spring. Stretching her neck out as far as it would go, pumping her legs as fast as they would go, she closed the distance to the Spring quickly. When she got to it she leaped up, transforming as she did so into her true form. When she, Azura and Perniceie landed in the water it was in the deep end. Each one started swimming, Angel in front leading the way with Perniceie and Azura following.


	11. Chapter 11

Castle, a type of fortified structure built by nobility or, in some people's cases, by someone with quite a bit of wealth. The castle that Angel had swam into with Perniceie and Azura following closely behind her was one she had never heard of before, and one definitely never written about in the history books. Normally, a castle would be built on a good plot of strong, sturdy and weather resistant Earth but this one was built inside of the Earth, under the water and under the first few layers of Earth slab. Before they were even allowed into the castle they had to swim into a high and very heavily armored wall, of which Perniceie opened with a key. After they entered and the door behind them closed the water drained, a statue that was in front of a set of doors stood in their path. The statue was like that out of a strange Science Fiction movie, the head was of a dragon but the body was a combination of a merbeing, snake and human, it was all stone and gray in color except for the eyes which were a bright white with no pupils. When Perniceie approached the statue it lit up, a watery glow surrounded it and the door it guarded.

"State the name of the being who owns this castle." the statue said, it had a low, foreboding voice.

"Dione Surfeit." Perniceie replied loudly.

"You have passed the first question now you must pass the second and third." the statue said. "Who all lives within this castle with the owner?"

"Perniceie Surfeit, Azura Surfeit, Helen of Earth and Atlas of Sclera." Perniceie replied.

"You are correct." the statue replied. "The member that cast the owner of this castle's mother out and left the owner fatherless, who is she?"

"Irka Shaiden of the Skeleton." Perniceie replied.

There was a whoosh of air and the doors opened, Angel hadn't really been able to walk about in the castle and usually whenever she was in it it was because Dione had teleported her in or she had been brought in while she was asleep, Dione had a way of tapping into someone's sub-conscience. Whenever she was in the castle she was only allowed to remain in one room, no other, there was no walking around to check where she was or any kind of tour given. Angel had figured it was because Dione hadn't really gotten to trust her yet, and in truth if Dione would have showed up at her residence Angel wouldn't have allowed her to wander around either. As much as she hated to admit it, she trusted her father more than Dione and even though she didn't know her grandfather she trusted him more as well. Perniceie disappeared inside the door, Azura stayed behind, she was still shaking. Like Angel, Azura was still dripping wet.

"The statue is a security measure." Azura said finally. "If anyone finds the wall they have to have the answers to get into the castle. They might be able to answer the first question, but the others they won't."

"Sounds like a good security measure." Angel replied. "Course, I don't think anyone can hold their breath long enough to get here."

Azura didn't say anything else, she walked through the doors and disappeared. Angel stayed behind for a minute, a long minute, unsure if she should go in or not. When a growl came from the statue she jumped, the statue had started to glow red and look right foreboding so she walked through the doors. They snapped shut behind her. She shook her head in shock, the castle in front of her was beyond real, it was unreal! As she turned around, taking in the hallway that she was in, she shivered, it wasn't because of the water that was on her but because of the castle.

The floor underneath of her was as smooth as glass and dark blue in color, the ceiling was like the sky and it moved like it as well and that was interesting to Angel. It was light blue with light white wispy clouds drifting about, she wondered if the sun would pop out on the ceiling but as she watched it never did, it was just the wispy white clouds that floated around. The walls looked transparent but when she touched one of them her hand didn't go through, they were a light light blue transparent color. As she walked down the hallway, turning every so often to take in what she was seeing, she noticed that there was quite a bit of artwork in the hallway. Portraits of merbeings, portraits of horses rearing up on their strong back legs swinging their forelegs in the air with their mouths slightly open, there was a portrait of a mare with a spindly legged foal at her side, a landscape of rolling green pasture with a lake in the center and there was a photograph of the sun with clouds drifting in front of it. There were light blue spiral-like vases, dark blue normal shaped vases, light and dark purple vases that were right big and directly at the end of the hallway was a sphere that was light blue, dark blue and purple, all of these colors moved and drifted about inside of the sphere, it looked rather unique and pretty. She went to this sphere and was looking intently into it when a voice rang out behind her, calling out her name, that made her jump, her heart raced in her chest and she had to drop to her knees and place her hand on her chest to slow it down. She turned her head, the hallway branched both left and right and when she looked left she saw the being who had called out her name.

"Welcome to my home!" Dione said.

Angel was escorted down the hallway quickly to a large, and elegantly decorated, room. She was forcibly pushed onto the couch then left alone. Her escort had been a man wearing a tan robe with an Egyptian blanket around his shoulders. The blanket was of thin quality, light yellow in color with black cats all around the ends and a giant eye in the center which was surrounded by sun rays. There was a thick band around his waist, he had brown sandals on his feet. The man had brown eyes and a medium complexion, his nose was hooked but his cheek bones were set high in his face. Beside the gray hair he had a youthful look to his face.

The man left the room through a transparent-looking door then returned with a towel which he handed to her. He looked, to Angel, rather nervous. She took the towel and wrapped it around herself. She looked down at the couch she was on, it was a fine-looking couch! It sort of matched the ceiling above that was like the sky, it was long and puffy like a cloud and baby blue in color. The persian rug under her feet was rather pretty, it was mainly dark blue with light blue, white and black designs. The couch across from her was similar to the couch she was sitting on only it was shorter and more puffier. There was a glass table between the couches that stood on gold legs. As with the hallway, there were vases and portraits in the room, she particularly liked the animal portraits. She particularly liked the statue of a rearing elephant that was positioned near the transparent door. As she turned her head she noticed that there was a fireplace in the room, it was unlit. A click made her turn her head back around, the man who had escorted her into the room had placed a coaster on the glass table and was in the process of placing a glass on it, he had a bottle of Brandy in his hand.

"Dione insists that you drink some of this." the man said, it was more of a mumble. "It will warm you up."

"I take that Dione is dealing with Perniceie and Azura." Angel said, she tried to get a better look of the man's face but found that he wouldn't let her.

"Na'am." the man replied, he backed away after filling the glass then left the room in a haste.

Angel sipped the Brandy, all the while wondering who the man was and what his problem was. When she placed the glass down she did so lightly, she knew how well glass tables could break. If you placed anything on top of a glass table in any incorrect way the top could break. She didn't know how much of a temper Dione had, in truth she barely knew Dione personally, and she didn't want to find out anytime soon. She brought the towel up and dried her hair with it, she next wiped her arms and legs, being careful of the scrapes on her elbows and knees which were now starting to sting her right badly. When she was done she reached over and grabbed the glass, she finished the Brandy in one gulp then, gently, placed the glass down. When she heard thunder crack she jumped, as always whenever someone entered a room through one of the transparent doors it sent out a thunder-like clap. She was not yet use to it. The man walked into the room and gently touched her arm, she stood up.

"Follow me." he said.

She had no choice, she had to follow him. She walked behind him at first then walked up beside him, he was two inches taller than she was. He led her to a room then left her, saying that she would find dry clothes to change into there and for her to stay there. When she entered the room the transparent door closed behind her, she suddenly felt like she didn't belong. Like she was a burden, an intruder. She walked over to a bench and sat down, there was a bundle of clothes near her and she took them. It was a pair of blue jeans, white socks, red tank top and brown sandals. She started to remove her wet clothes then stopped, thinking back to the transparent walls and the transparent door. There was a changing curtain near her and she went behind it, she changed quickly. When she walked around the corner her heart near stopped, standing inside the room was Dione.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, dear." Dione said.

"You do tend to like to pop up without making a sound." Angel gasped.

"Get use to it child." Dione turned around and left the room. "Follow me, Angel."

Angel followed Dione down the hallway, she was getting rather tired of being led around and was wishing now that Dione would simply put her in a room and tell her to stay put. Her being escorted from place to place, and feeling like her every move was being watched, did not make her feel any less like she wasn't wanted in the residence. She and Dione walked in silence until they turned into a room that looked like a combination of a study and a library. The door to this room was normal, not one of the transparent ones that made a thunder-clap when it was opened. It was made of light wood, painted a light brown color and had the letter D on it in gold brass. When she entered the room the door was swiftly shut behind her.

There was a smooth, stone desk with four shelves on the far side of the room. There was a unique desk lamp on the desk, the base was shaped like a femur which was dark blue and black in color and the lamp's shade was like a raindrop and was colored to look like a storm cloud, black tassels fell from it. There was a stack of papers to one side of the desk in a box, a blue folder was on the other side of the desk and it looked rather full. There were five books on each of the shelves. A light blue rug went around underneath of the desk, it looked rather soft and had a white rose design running along the edges with a bigger white rose in the center. The chair behind the desk looked like it didn't belong, it was a typical office chair of black leather. All along the walls was a built in shelf full of books, there was a long wooden mahogany colored table was in the center of the room, around it were light blue painted wooden chairs with dark blue cushions. Curiously, there was no artwork around the room. The room gave off an air of seriousness.

"You have complied with my order I see." Dione said, she was walking around the long mahogany colored table.

"After finding out that Perniceie and Azura have been inappropriately trained," Angel replied. "you gave me no choice."

"They have not been inappropriately trained," Dione turned and looked at Angel sharply. "how dare you!"

"How dare I?" Angel repeated. "How about how dare you. How else am I suppose to see it, Dione? I'm captured, holed up in a cell by your dear old daddy getting ready to get the skin on my back torn from me and you send me your daughter and your granddaughter who know magic and only magic and nothing about physical fighting."

"I sent you help!" Dione slapped her hands against the table and leaned on them. "You asked me for help and I sent it and this is the thanks that I get for it! Very disrespectful and very unappreciative of you! Shame on you!"

Angel walked forward until she was standing on the other side of the table from Dione, she got a really good look at the woman who, she had found out a few months ago, was her great-great grandmother. Dione looked somewhat like her half-brother, she had elongated ears the same length as Master Vile's, but they were feminine and slender, she had no earrings hanging from them. Her face was gentle and smooth, the left side was yellow while the right side was light blue, her lips were lipsticked the opposite of her face colors. She had white eyeshadow on her eyelids and black mascara around her eyes. She was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it, she had maroon colored high heels on her feet which had bows on the sides. Dione's hair was almost as long as her granddaughter's, Azura's, and was a deep purple in color with gray and white mixed in. Her eyes were very unique! They were a glowing white with tiny black pupils.

"How did my girls lose their powers?" Dione asked. "Tell me! How did they lose their powers? I can assure you that I trained them accurately, they are very powerful and know well how to do magic. They should nev..."

"Your brother." Angel interrupted.

"Triskull cannot prevent a being from doing magic!" Dione screamed, she dug her long maroon fingernails into the table, there were lightning bolts painted on the top of each fingernail.

"The first fucking son KurukVile had with Irka, Dione!" Angel shrieked.

Dione stared at Angel for a second then her hand swiped through the air, Angel saw it and pulled away, the tips of Dione's nails scraped against her chin. Angel snickered and walked along the table, taking each step slowly. As she walked Dione followed her, her white glowing eyes blazing. Angel suddenly put two and two together about the atmosphere in the castle and why she felt like she was an intruder and didn't belong. She was to only bring Perniceie and Azura back, not enter into the palace and stay for a talk, she was an unwanted guest.

"Vile?" Dione said shockingly.

"Come on Dione!" Angel shrieked, she threw her arms up into the air. "Of all the people who should know my father it should be you! He's a first class warlock! A warlord! Hello, he's very powerful man!"

Dione grabbed the back of a chair, she clumsily pulled the chair out and sat on it. She placed her elbows on the table and buried her head in her hands, Angel heard her sobs and that confused her some. It was a few minutes before Dione looked up, all of the mascara that had been around her eyes was now a trail of black going down her face.

"I'm sorry!" Dione said shakily. "I-I-I just got home to hear you calling me for help and panicked. All the while my daughter was gone I worried! I was pacing all along in my living room waiting for you two to come back, Azura was with me. I had gone off for a quick bathroom visit and when I returned Azura was not there."

"Are they alright?" Angel asked, she stayed standing across from Dione.

"Perniceie and Azura?" Dione asked, more tears fell down her face. "They won't speak to me so I have no clue."

The door to the room swung open, Perniceie and Azura, both in clothing that was exactly the same as to what they were wearing before only dry, walked in. Perniceie's eyes were blazing, Azura still looked a bit fragile. Both walked into the room and took a chair out from the table, when Dione greeted them they didn't say anything, they remained silent. Azura was running the fingers of her left hand through her hair. It was quiet in the room for a while before Angel sighed, she went around the table and placed her hand on Dione's shoulder.

"She's a sentient being," Angel said. "she panicked and made a mistake, wasn't thinking clearly."

"She still betrayed us." Azura replied, she was still running her fingers through her hair. "She promised to always be there for us. She promised, Angel!"

"She made that promise when we were knee high. To both of us!" Perniceie spoke up. "It's been broken."

"No!" Dione exclaimed. "Never! I love you two to death! You're my only family, I would never betray either of you two!"

"You put our lives in Angel's hands..." Azura said. "You said that you'd always be there for us and when we needed your help you stuck us with her."

"You betrayed us, mother." Perniceie said, she looked angrily at Dione.

"No!" Dione screamed. "No no no no no! I did not betray you two! I'd never betray either of..."

"If its anyone who should feel betrayal in this room it should be me."

Dione shot up to her feet, the chair flew behind her and landed almost leaning against the wall. When she turned to Angel she did so so fast she near lost her footing, Angel steadied her but didn't meet her eyes. Dione grabbed her arms just under the elbows and held her tight, Perniceie and Azura were looking up at Angel with shocked faces, their mouths in the shape of O's. Dione didn't say anything, she was much too hysterical, but she shook Angel a few times until Angel broke free and took a step back.

"No one should feel betrayed in my castle!" Dione finally got out. "Neither of you! Perniceie, I birthed and raised you, Azura I helped raise you... Angel, I been helping you through this whole mess with my brother! You should be grateful for my help!"

Dione started acting madly, large tears were falling down her face and she was throwning her arms and legs all about, she stamp her feet from time to time. When she started throwing energized lightning bolts Perniceie and Azura got up from their chairs and ran to her, they had not a chance to calm her before she ran at Angel and flattened her to her back. She made white energy lightning bolts shoot out from her fingertips at Angel. Angel flailed herself all over the floor, screaming all the while, when the sudden attack ended a minute later the lightning bolts had all changed a red color. Dione finished by falling to the floor on her knees and bringing her face close to Angel's, Angel layed on her side, smoke billowing up from her body, her breath coming out in pained gasps. Dione's face was a complete mess now. Her make-up was smeared all over. Azura went over and placed her hand on Dione's shoulder, she pulled it back when Dione looked back at her sharply.

"I've had enough from all of you!" Dione shrieked. "Atlas!"

Still breathing hard, Angel turned her head, her eyes had grown wide at the name that Dione had used, when the door opened and the man who had escorted her about Dione's castle walked in she tried to get up but found that her legs prevented her from doing so. Dione ordered that he take her to a chamber and lock her in then she demanded that Perniceie and Azura leave her be. Atlas hooked his hands under Angel's arms and pulled her up then he practically pushed her from the room. He led her to a chamber with a blue painted stone door and locked her inside of it. Shaking her head, trying to get a grip on what had just happened, Angel looked about the room. The ceiling was different, it was black with light and dark gray clouds drifting around it, the floor was dark blue almost black. There was a bed with sheets and blankets that were different shades of blue, there were five pillows on it that had baby blue pillow cases. Across the room was a long dresser painted light blue, a mirror was above the dresser. The bed was sitting on a circular carpet that was powder blue with whispy flower and cloud-like designs on it that were white. Seeing as she better just sit and wait it out for Dione to calm down, Angel went to the bed and sat down.

When Master Vile brought his horse in he was met with the usual hustle and bustle of activity. Servants running up to see if her needed help dismounting and couriers running up telling him the newest tidbits of information that they had heard and handing over the papers that they had found lying about behind the shields around the cities and towns which his daughter had taken back and had under heavy guard with a red shield which was almost impregnable. He would yell at each of his servants and couriers to back off and leave him be, usually all would except for three or four which he was roar at and make them run off, scared out of their wits. Underneath of him was not a horse from his royal stables, when the camp his daughter had been staying in for so long had been evacuated there had been a few horses left behind, one of them being his own. He had led Ayut Hazem, who had nickered at him happily and nipped at his sleeves playfully, to the stalls in the hull of his ship and had given him some oats which the stallion had eaten with such gusto, it was like the stallion had not had oats in a long time and that concerned him greatly. He had teleported himself and the stallion to his palace on Gamma-Vile and called a vet to check him out, he had yet to hear back on the stallion's condition. There had been five other horses found in the camp, two mares and two geldings and a stallion, the mares and geldings, to Master Vile, were of right bad quality. The mares were rather short and a bit too big in the belly, when he had gone to ride one he had found her rather pitifully slow. The geldings were the same, one was horribly scarred up and had a bad limp on one leg which made travel slower. He had given the four horses to his father, whatever happened to them was up to him, the stallion though he kept. He had found the color right unique in the horse and although the horse wasn't as fast as he would have liked him to be, he was not as slow as the mares and geldings.

The stallion was a unique gray pinto with coal-black eyes with some of the most sound legs he had seen in a horse that's breeding was a cloud. The stallion was big, when he had sat on his back he had felt the power that he had liked to feel from a stallion, the stallion had a majestic feel to him when he moved. His neck was big and powerful, there were no scars on it. His body, though, showcased what he was and it was his body that had near turned Master Vile away in disgust. The stallion, despite being unique in color and having a good movement, was a muscled and well scarred one. He had given the stallion a chance after he had seen the papers that Professor Longnose had found in his daughter's tent. There was another thing that had near made him turn the stallion over to his father; his temper. When he had sat on his back the stallion had shot up in the air, sending a squeal out that was so loud his mother, who was on the other side of the camp with his father investigating another tent's items, had heard. He had spent some time taming the horse then had given him a rest, this was his third outing with the stallion now and he was still having a time controlling him. He had found that he had to keep the reins tight or else, the stallion would take off with his ears flat against his head.

"Back off!" he shouted again. "I am perfectly capable of dismounting and tending this brute on my own!"

He was given room and dismounted, he led the stallion to a corral made of rope and released him. The stallion, who on the paperwork said belonged to his daughter and was named Gasha, walked to the center of the corral and stood motionless, his ears held back almost flat against his head. Master Vile wondered how his daughter had been able to ride such an animal, surely if he was a handful for him then she couldn't control him. It was that thought that had near broken his patience twice, but then he had reminded himself that Angel had ridden that stallion several times in Europe and he had acted well behaved for her so possibly she had tamed him and taught him to behave around her and only her. This recollection had changed his mind, he knew well that Angel, like himself, had a great affection for horses and surely she would be sore at him if he did anything wrong with the gray pinto stallion. So he had kept him, had tried taming him himself so that he could ride him and had kept him intact thinking that his daughter would probably not like having her horse cut and gelded.

"Did you find them?" Irka came up behind him.

"Not a sight." Master Vile replied quickly. "Angel's pretty speedy in her horse-form."

"Your father and I need to speak with you about something." Irka gently led her son from the roped corral.

For ten minutes he found himself being asked by his parents servants if he wanted anything, since they were not his servants he would politely say no and shoo them off. Unlike himself, his parents employed female servants and he didn't much like that. To him, a female servant was a distraction to the male servants and, although they did have their moments, they didn't act as a male servant did when it came to working. When his mother came walking out of the SkuCoil KurukVile was behind her, they swiftly walked over and sat in the chairs across from him.

"Son." KurukVile acknowledged.

"Father. Mother." Master Vile replied.

"We need to talk." KurukVile said. "About Angel."

"What is it?" Master Vile asked. "Make it quick, I have things to do."

"Are you still intending to have her as your daughter-mate, son?" KurukVile asked.

"Yes and nothing will change my decision." Master Vile answered quickly.

"We're aware that you and Dione never got along," Irka said gently. "you two had a fierce sibling relationship."

Master Vile laughed at his mother bringing up his relationship with his older half-sister, in truth their relationship had been more than fierce. It seemed, to him, that as soon as his father had told Dione, and her younger full-sister Azone, about their just conceived brother, him, they both had marked him with a deep hatred. He remembered the stories he had been told as a lad by his aunt that Dione had purposely tried to trip his mother up to make her miscarry him, when he had been born their mother, Agola, had thrown a fit and, it was claimed by Agola, that she had put a spell on him as a newborn that would prevent him from living past three months. His father, when he had asked about this piece of information as a freshman in Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, had at first denied this then, after some persistence on his end in his letters which he would write three times a week and send off, had confirmed. He and his mother had moved off to a cottage for the first six months of his life, a doctor at standby if anything went wrong and he was needed, and Agola was sent to a physiatic clinic. Dione and Azone had lived with his father and mother for almost a year in a two room cottage.

When he had gone past Agola's supposed curse they had moved back into their palace where he would live for the next thousand years. Agola would periodically claim she had put spells and curses on him, for the first fifty years of his life he was always being looked into for false curses and spells. His father had been rather stressed out, he remembered, throughout his childhood and he had a good reason to of been. When he had been born both of his older half-sister's had been attending Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, had actually been attending for ten years, it had only been a month into their eleventh year when both were expelled for unruly behavior and sent home where, for a short while, their training was taken up by their mother who taught them about fighting and dark magic. After six months they had been enrolled, thanks to his father, to attend Goddard Academy where they remained for almost twenty years before, again, being expelled for unruly behavior. After they had been expelled from there KurukVile had enrolled them in Reinhart Academy of Sorcery for Girls where they were given the best of education and training. He had been told that they had made such a fit that they had been dismissed. Their dismissal from their graduation had near severed his father's last nerve with them, at the time his father's nerves were already on short supply because he, Master Vile, had just barely been changed from diapers to big-boy pants.

"What does my daughter have to do with my relationship with my sister?" Master Vile asked.

"We know how much trouble Dione has been to you, dear." Irka stretched her hand forward and gently placed it on her son's. "Are you truly sure that you want to father children with your daughter who has Dione's blood running through her veins?"

Master Vile stood, he had answered the question of whether he wanted to continue with his plan of making his daughter his mate and he didn't want to answer it again. In his mind, Dione's blood was practically out of the equation. She was just a series of simple words in his youngest child's genetic code, she was four steps down the line while he was one and his mother and father were two. Yes, he wanted nothing to do with Dione, would rather have her off'd than to have her still around, his three children meant more to him than his older half-sister who had made his first fifty years a living hell.

"If Angel was closer in line to Dione instead of fourth then I would reconsider." he told his parents. "Dione's blood has been wiped out. My blood is fresh, it courses through her veins fresh and uncorrupted."

"Don't forget our blood, son." KurukVile added quickly. "We're second in line in her genetic code."

"I wrote this earlier so we can keep up with her genes," Irka slid a piece of paper over to her son, he took it gently and held it up to his face. "you are right, both of you now that I think of it. Our blood is fresh and uncorrupted. She will make you some fine babies, Viley!"

Master Vile cringed at the use of his childhood pet name but he didn't lower the paper he was looking at. He had been meaning to make a record of his youngest daughter's bloodline but with him conquering Earth and having to chase Angel and take care of his injured older children, he just had not had the time to do so. What his mother had made was a perfect example of what he had in mind to write about his daughter.

Name: Angel Irene Vile

Gender: Female

Age/YOB:

Physical Characteristics: Five foot six inches tall, has fiery red hair that glows brightly and emerald-green eyes with golden-yellow rings around the pupils (pupils are black)

Magical Abilities: Transformation. Teleportation. Energized attacks. Elemental powers

Underneath that was a family tree, it was long because of all of the Surfeit's but as he trailed down he saw his grandfather, father, himself and then Angel and a line was drawn between him and Angel with a line drawn down the middle in preparation of the offspring that they would have. Master Vile didn't look at the Dione branch, in fact he placed his thumb over that part, even over Helen of Earth. The only part of the written information missing was Angel's age, he had estimated her at about two hundred and fifty but something told him she was younger. He made a mental note to ask her the next time that they had small talk before a fight.

"Very good, Mother." he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Irka replied. "Where you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"The small gym in my ship," Master Vile walked off. "might as well stretch the muscles, build some more, add more speed and stamina and of course, refreshen the good old magic skills. Angel's a strong one, a powerful one. And with Dione and her pesty brood in the mix I need to be on my toes."

It seemed like forever before the door to the room Angel was in opened, Atlas walked in slowly, his head held low. He tapped her arm and she got up, when he turned she followed him. He led her into a dining hall, curiously he didn't leave the room when she had taken a seat at the dining hall's table. Instead, he sat across from her, his hands folded in front of him and his face pointed down, looking at them. The room she was in was rather beautiful, it somewhat reminded her of her father's dining room except that it was extremely long with a much longer table which stretched almost from one end of the room to the other. There was a great number of pillars coming down from the ceiling, all spiraled down and were black except for one lone red spiral on each pillar. The table was mahogany and very shiny, the chairs were wooden and dark walnut in color, they had red cushions on them. There were long handled torches between the pillars, the flame that came up from them was blue and that was intriguing to Angel. There was a real long thick wooden bench off to the side of the dining hall with a hardwood dark walnut coffee table in front of it, the top of the coffee table was clear glass with a black rose design in the center. Above her, she saw, the ceiling moved like that of the other rooms in Dione's castle, light gray clouds drifted about on a black sky. All along the long mahogany table were candles on candle holders, each was lit and had a blue flame. Besides the beauty of the room, the quiet atmosphere was suffocating! Angel wished that Atlas would stop looking at his hands and say something, or that someone would walk in and start talking. She got her wish a few minutes later when Dione, followed by Perniceie, Azura and lastly by Helen of Earth, walked into the room. Dione took the chair at the front of the table, Perniceie took the chair on her right while Azura sat on Dione's left. Helen sat beside Atlas.

"We need to talk." Dione said. "Perniceie, here, was telling me about the whip that my father was planning on using on you. To hear that is a plain shock to me."

"You, Perniceie and Azura made up I see." Angel leaned back against her chair. "Ya'll are talking, that is good."

"It'll take us a while but we're giving it a go." Perniceie replied.

"Tell me what happened, Angel." Dione said, she tapped her fingers on the table's top. "Tell me what my father did before he took out the whip."

"Not much to say," Angel sighed. "except that he came from out of a mirror, walked up to the cell and started sputtering and rambling incoherently. He stamped his feet a few times then went off to a cabinet and took out a whip. That's when my father ran in and..."

"Vile?" Dione interrupted. "He ran in after my father took out the whip?"

"Yes, he ran in asking what he'd done to me then they started talking." Angel continued explaining. "He took the whip and escorted KurukVile out of the room. They were speaking some sort of bizarre language. One I have never heard of before."

"Vilian, without a doubt." Dione said. "My family knows that language like the back of their hands."

"Yeah, I couldn't understand it. Guess I'm the only one of this branch that is a blank on Vilian." Angel chuckled.

She spent the next few minutes talking about how she had rescued Cindy Blake from her grandfather, who had been in the process of raping her, then talked about how her grandfather had sent guards to capture her. She quit speaking when she reached the part about Dione putting her in charge of Perniceie and Azura. A quiet descended on the room for a while, Perniceie and Azura looked down at their hands while Helen's mouth was slightly open. Dione's face bore the look of intense shock, her hands now gripped the table's edge.

"I have heard stories of my father's brutality but I never really, truly, believed them!" Dione exclaimed. "My mother use to tell me that he beat all three of his children by Irka if they didn't do something right when he trained them and I use to tell her off on it! That was why she never let him train us as he wanted to train us."

"So it's not just your father that is now after you," Helen said. "it's your grandfather as well now too."

Angel looked at Helen, in truth Helen of Earth was her mother but she had, as of yet, not called her that as she saw that Helen didn't deserve the title, after all she had left her fraternal twin, Bathilda, soon after birth to live with Dione. Helen had long dark copper golden blonde hair that was so finely made, it was so shiny and beautiful that it looked almost like silk! She had eyes that were so crystal blue that they reminded Angel of the water around Hawaii and her skin color was like light honey, her voice, when she had spoken, was so sweet and kind and reassuring! She was wearing a two-tone blue dress made of fine cotton with a white band around the waist, she had light brown sandals on her feet. Around her hair was tied a veil which flowed down to the ground, it made her look like she had wings. Angel's father had been smitten, out of lust more than love, by her looks and for the whole month that she had been staying at the planet he had just conquered he had pursued her, driving away all of her suitors. She had gotten real annoyed with him and had told him off which he had said he would not, when it came time for her to leave to go back to Earth he had grabbed her and said that if she would not have one one night meeting with him he'd do a spell to make her stay with him forever. She had complied, out of fear, and in that one night stay with Master Vile Angel had been conceived, although it had taken a long nineteen years before her birth would happen as Helen had been pregnant already with Atlas' only daughter, Bathilda, and the sperm from her father had had no choice but to enter into Bathilda and wait until she was ready for childbearing.

"Yes and now I have an even bigger problem." Angel sighed, she looked at Dione seriously. "What do you know about the Prominent Family Law?"

"It's a law saying that families of only the prominent caliber can have rights of mating with their offspring and only their offspring to ensure that the bloodline continues into the future. Typically it only occurs when there is no bloodline left, no male offspring, or offspring period, to carry the bloodline into the future." Dione answered. "Why do you ask?"

"My father has plans on making me his daughter-mate." Angel replied.

"What!" Dione and Helen shrieked together.

Helen shot up to her feet, her hands to her lips. Angel detected mumblings behind her hands, Atlas stood up beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped one of her arms around him and calmed down. Dione had also said what at the same time, instead of just standing up though she had gone off in a near run out of the room followed by Perniceie. When she returned she had the blue folder that was full with her. She sat down beside Angel and opened it. From the folder she took several stapled sheets of paper out. When Angel touched one of the stapled papers Dione slapped her hand, hard.

"My brother can not do that!" Dione exclaimed. "His line is secure. He has a daughter and a son to carry his blood into the future."

"Two." Perniceie said shakily. "Two daughters, not one. Mother."

"Really two because I can't have kids." Angel said, she shook her hand to get some feeling back to it.

"What did my father say about Vile's plan?" Dione asked. "Did he say he was against it or..."

"No, actually he was all open to it." Angel sighed. "Gross."

Dione slid the last stapled stack of papers over to Angel, at first Angel didn't touch them but then her curiosity got the better of her and she picked the papers up. The first stapled paper was a simple rules of the Prominent Family Law, when Angel looked to the side she saw that each stack of stapled papers had the rules of the Law on the top. When she turned the first page she was struck with her family line, the line started at IackVile, the paper listed his wives and the offspring from each wife, then it went to a RaalVile, ShaamVile, DuruVile and then her grandfather and father in that order.

The paper had listed three wives for IackVile, and seven children from him. A line was drawn from one named RaalVile who was connected to two wives, between the two wives RaalVile had five children, another line was drawn from one named ShaamVile. ShaamVile had one wife, and two mistresses, and from each he had produced only one child each, one of which was DuruVile. DuruVile had five wives connected to him and had two children from each wife. One was KurukVile. Angel noticed that there were dots near some of the offspring of DuruVile and there was a dot by one of the daughter's of ShaamVile. When she noticed the dot near Dione, Vile Vile, Dara Dara and Triskull she put two and two together, the dots were there to symbolize that they were still alive in the present. She rolled her eyes at this, she had read all of this in the book that she had been given by Zorax. This was all in the book titled The Surfeit's.

"I read all of this," Angel slid the stack of stapled papers back to Dione. "Could the law not be broken if it is used by a side branch of the family?"

"It can, yes." Dione answered. "But, again, only if that side branch has no offspring to carry on the name and the family into the future."

"I'm aware that Azura had a sperm shake made of LynkVile Surfeit's jizz." Angel looked at Azura. "Helen was the result."

"And Perniceie was the result of a similar shake." Dione sighed. "I used LynkVile's firstborn son's sample."

"WexVile Surfeit?" Angel asked. "The man who destroyed four galaxies and a plethora of planets?"

"Yep, the man himself." Dione answered.

Dione talked further on the Surfeit branch, saying that after RaalVile the Surfeit branch was, indeed, in trouble because the more prominent male members were starting to have less and less children. ShaamVile had almost been declared infertile, as had his son DuruVile. She said that through the efforts of many physicians they were able to produce enough children to not have to go and do the Prominent Family Law, the physicians that they had gone to had also frozen quite a lot of viable semen from both men to save in case such a thing happened again. She started laughing when she started talking about her family, saying that it was funny how ShaamVile and DuruVile had had so many problems getting their wives, and mistresses, pregnant while her father had just to walk past a woman and she'd get pregnant.

"Can we get back to Angel being pursued by the beast who fathered her please." Helen demanded. "I do not want my daughter to go through what I went through in order for her to be conceived! That hurt more than any of you know."

"Is there any way we can stop his plan?" Perniceie asked. "Or stall it... or something?"

"I'd prefer for it to be put on permenant stop." Angel said. "Even though I cannot have children, I have no intention of my father's juices swimming into me."

While Dione, Perniceie, Helen and Azura were talking up plans, Angel and Atlas were quiet. Atlas was staring at Angel with some of the most hostile and predatory eyes she had ever seen and that sent a shiver down her spine. It was then that she got the idea of the Sperm Ward, the building on Gamma-Vile that was very heavily fortified and had, what she had heard, a high security system around. it. The building, she had heard, that each founding member of the Surfeit family had had his semen frozen there many times.

"Do you think, that if I went to the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile and destroyed some of the samples of my father's ew-stuff he would postpone his plan?" Angel asked.

"For that building, if is a big word." Dione sighed. "It's very heavily secured."

"How'd you get in to get WexVile and LynkVile's stuff?" Angel asked. "

"Told 'em that I was the only surviving daughter of ShaamVile." Dione looked at Angel strangely. "Why?"

"I'm heading there." Angel stood up. "Destroy enough sperm samples and my father will be too busy restocking to think about me. If I head into trouble I'll start the fighting."

Angel left the room, Dione and the others were talking behind her but she didn't stop to hear what they were saying. She was near to the double doors that she had entered the castle through when Dione ran into the hallway, calling for her to wait. Running behind her was Atlas.

"Angel, wait up!" Dione said when she got to her. "If you are serious about doing this..."

"I am." Angel interrupted. "I have to do something to throw my father off of my tail."

"Take Atlas with you." Dione said. "You will find him very useful when you infiltrate the building."


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't like the idea of having a tag along with her, but she found that Atlas was literally thrown at her. As soon as Dione had said for her to take Atlas with her to Gamma-Vile they had been shoved out of the double doors and locked out, a series of clangs following as soon as the door was closed. She had looked at the man who was to be her companion during the business trip to her father's home planet and found that he still had that predatory look in his eyes. When she had asked him if he knew how to teleport he snickered and said, in English with a rather thick Arabic accent, that he was human and had no clue how to "hop pleece to pleece". She had sighed and grabbed his arm, teleporting them from the gate that was around Dione's underwater, and under Earth, castle to a rather rocky area on Gamma-Vile.

"You teel me ni't time!" Atlas turned to her, his brown eyes wide and his hand on his chest. He slumped down on one of the rocks and acted as if he was having a heart attack.

"Should of said something, Ramesses." Angel said, she started to walk off.

"Atlas!" he suddenly stopped his over reacting and ran up to her, grabbing her arm and twisting her around to facing her. "Atlas! Not Ramesses, lets git that streeght now!"

Shaking him off, hiding a laugh under her breath, Angel looked out at the area she had teleported them to. It was night on Gamma-Vile, all of the sphere-like moons were silver and cast a silvery glow out on the planet that orbited them. The ground underneath her feet was rocky and uneven, she found it difficult to walk on with the sandals on her feet so she removed them and walked barefoot. The sky above her was black and looked normal except for there being no stars. The ground under her feet was very alien, although the ground under her and Atlas' feet was rocky, it looked fragile and pebbly yet when they stepped they found it was firm. Looking out, Angel saw pebble-like hills then beyond them a grassland of green with purple grasses. Behind Angel and Atlas stood a tall mountain range which was as smooth as glass. At first, she thought she had overshot her teleporting of her and Atlas near the Sperm Ward but then they came upon it.

"Dat it?" Atlas asked her when he stopped beside her. "Sporm Werd?"

"Yep, and looking every bit like a heavily secured prison on Earth." Angel responded.

The building was purple in color with yellow glassed windows, it was a big building with three sections, the middle was the tallest section. All around the building was a wall that had razor wire all along it with Concertina wire running along the top and at the base. When Angel and Atlas walked around the building to get a better view they saw that there was a steel sliding door in front which was the only entrance, and exit, to the building. There was a guard in a security shack and two more standing by the door with their arms held behind them.

"Be ver tricky to git in dat buildin'." Atlas said after looking at the building.

"Lets try teleportation first before we try anything else." Angel said.

Trying teleportation did nothing but send Angel flying back against a rock hard, she had grabbed Atlas' shoulder and he had flown back with her, landing squarely on her. The man got off of her slowly, breathing heavily. Angel got up then fell to one knee, smoke rose from her shoulders. As if the failed teleportation wasn't bad enough, an alarm had gone off in the building and there were now search lights going on sweep all over the place. Atlas took one look at them and shook his head, Angel walked off from him, she had noticed a portion of the wall that the search lights hadn't lit up in their search. After five minutes the search lights were turned off and everything calmed down.

"How good are you at climbing?" Angel asked Atlas when he walked up behind her.

"Ver good!" Atlas swung his hand and it hit his chest. For some reason he bumped his pelvis into Angel and made her take a step forward.

So for the next thirty minutes they scaled the wall, if it had only been Angel it would have taken less than that but she had found that Atlas had fibbed, in truth he had the climbing skills of a rabbit. She had to help him scale up the wall then she had to wait for him to swing his leg over the Concertina wire, which he did pitifully slow, then she had to help him down the other side of the wall. When they were inside the wall, facing the building, they ran to what looked like a generator and hid there. Again, for some reason, Atlas bumped his pelvis into Angel but this time it was a stronger hit.

"I suggest that the next time I ask you something you answer truthfully." Angel hissed. "We have to keep a down low here."

"Na'am, so sorry mims." Atlas snorted.

They slowly walked around the building to the front where there was a steel door which screeched when they opened it. Luckily when the search lights went on Atlas swung the door shut behind them. There was a desk receptionist, a female lizard-like being with green scaly skin and yellow eyes, at the desk and they walked to her. As soon as they stepped towards the receptionist she looked up, she had been typing something into some sort of console. Now that she saw them she placed one hand over the other on the desk's top and waited. When Angel got closer she saw that the lizard-like creature had glasses on and had a tuft of gray hair on her head.

"We are closed," the receptionist said. "please, come back tomorrow."

"Closed?" Angel gasped. "Why be closed at night when most of the action goes on at night?"

"The rules, miss." the receptionist replied. "Please, leave the building."

Before Angel could stop him, Atlas flipped the desk and grabbed the lizard-like being by the throat. The receptionist screamed once then quieted it up he said for her to do so. He looked at Angel then winked, that sent a shiver down Angel's spine but she walked forward. While Atlas held onto the now quiet, and still, receptionist Angel asked her questions.

"Where's the section that holds the Surfeit and Vile samples?" Angel asked the lady who's name tag said Paboa.

"Help!" the receptionist yelled. "Intruder! Intruder! Intru..."

Atlas clamped his hand around Paboa's snout, forcing her to quiet up. Angel got up closer and asked again, when she didn't get an answer she looked at Atlas who banged Paboa up against the wall twice, hard. In all, it took five strong bangs against the wall and a slap from Atlas to get Paboa to start talking. The Surfeit and Vile samples were on the top floor of the taller building, which thankfully they were in that part. She produced a card key and promised that as soon as she was released she would call for help. Atlas knocked her out with a punch then stuffed her in a closet. Now with the card key they ran to an elevator and punched the number 20. The elevator started with a hum, the ride up was not pleasant as the elevator bounced every so often.

"Glad dat's ovuh with!" Atlas said after the doors had opened.

Angel said nothing, she ran down the hallway looking at the doors, she passed by many before she got to one that read S and V Storage and on the glass. She stopped and pushed the card key into the slot and the door opened with a loud click, when they went in it snapped shut behind them. The room was chilly and full of tall nitrogen boxes, very well organized! Mostly the room was a flourescent blue but the floor underneath their feet was black. A fine mist was billowing out from the nitrogen boxes. Angel went over to one that had the name Vile on it and lifted the top up. It was then that the room went dark and an alarm went off, a voice rang out of the speaker systems that said _Intruders in Building _over and over again. Atlas ran over to the nitrogen box and started helping Angel look for the samples that she needed to destroy.

"I dink all'n dees vials is what we need." Atlas said, he was holding a vial up.

"This whole thing is full of them." Angel had a vial out as well. "These things are big! How in the world can my father fill these things up?"

"Ye be surprised whut a feleh can give mim." Atlas replied.

Before Angel could say anything else the top to the nitrogen box that they had up snapped down, they heard locks snap on. Angel threw fire blasts at the nitrogen box then tried to open it, when it wouldn't budge Atlas pushed her to the side and tried to lift it up, saying that he was going to smash it to the ground and make every vial break inside. There was a scraping but that was all, the nitrogen box wouldn't budge. Atlas next punched the nitrogen box, with every punch a loud ding and clang rang up. Angel still had the vial in her hand and looked down at it, at first she wanted to drop it and let it break when it collided with the floor but she thought it might be useful so she pocketed it.

"You still have that vial?" Angel asked.

"La!" Atlas snorted. "I dropt it mim."

"Well hopefully you've made some of those vials inside that container break when you punched it." Angel grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Let's get out of here."

That was better said than done, the door had sealed itself and wouldn't budge. The only way that they got out of the room was when Atlas punched the glass. He helped Angel out then jumped through, that was the start of their problems because guards were in the hallway with sidearms drawn. As soon as Angel saw them she swung her arms, red lightning bolts shot from her hands. The guards flopped to the ground in pain, the lightning bolt still encircling their bodies. Angel and Atlas ran past them to the elevator. Angel slammed her hand on the button that said 1 and the doors slid shut.

"We be swahmed when we gits down to fust level!" Atlas said, he hiccupped once when the elevator bounced and jolted sideways.

"Let me worry about the guards." Angel replied. "That is unless you can run forward and smack a few upside the head hard enough."

Once the elevator doors opened they were forced to hug the walls as a volley of energy bullets rang out at them. When Angel tried to run out more energy bullets forced her back. She sighed and ran out of the elevator, making an air scooter form around her which repelled all of the bullets. Before the guards could fire more she blasted them with a fire attack which sent them all flying. Atlas had five guards on him at once when he exited the elevator, he slammed his fist into one then grabbed two more and slammed them into each other before he kicked the others down. Angel used an air swipe to shove the guards from him. She raised her foot high then swung it down, when it collided with the floor a crack formed from where her foot had slapped down all the way to the steel doors. Both she and Atlas ran through them.

"Stop right there!" a guard shouted at them. "We have you surrounded!"

Angel slid to a stop, Atlas ran into her but he grabbed her before she could fall on the ground. All around them, as the guard had said, was a plethora of militants wearing blue uniforms. Angel's emerald-green eyes swung all over the place, in all she counted a hundred men with firearms pointed at them. A militant was walking towards Atlas, who had a fierce look on his face. Angel sighed and dropped her head, when she lifted it her eyes had changed color. The emerald-green irises had gone small, the golden-yellow ring around her pupils had grown significantly! When she opened her mouth a funnel of flames came out, she swung her arms and waves of fire came out. Atlas dropped to the ground to avoid getting burned. The militants that had been around them were blasted all over the place. As soon as the last militant had been blown from his feet Atlas stood up and grabbed Angel's hand. They raced out of the fence that served as both the entrance and the exit to the Sperm Ward and disappeared. By the time that they were away from the building Angel's eyes had gone back to normal.

"Well..." Angel gasped, still trying to get her wind back. "that could have gone better."

"Now what?" Atlas asked, he was also gasping for air.

"I suppose..." Angel breathed hard again. "I teleport us back to Dione's castle, return you to Helen then I come back here and wait for tomorrow when it is light out to try again."

"La! No!" Atlas exclaimed. "I stee here! My orders."

"By whom?" Angel demanded.

"My wife."

It got cold in the area where the Sperm Ward was located, Angel found herself hugging herself tight in a ball to keep warm. Atlas wrapped the blanket that was around his shoulders around her then sat on a rock, when Angel woke up the next morning he was still there. The sky had changed now that it was light out, it was dark green with a lighter green base color. The spheres above had changed as well, one had changed to a light gray, another had changed to a light green and the third had changed to a mixture of silver and light yellow. Slowly stretched out her arms and legs, Angel stood. She handed the blanket that Atlas had placed around her back to Atlas who took it and returned it around his shoulders. Slowly, ever so slowly, Angel crawled to a place were she could look at the Sperm Ward. As she looked down she felt Atlas crawl over her, he was also looking down at the building. Angel wished he would move off, she didn't much like him leaning on her. Below her, she saw, there was quite a lot of activity going on at the Sperm Ward. She saw a lot of militants and guards running about and she couldn't be sure as the being disappeared as soon as she saw it, but she thought she saw a being that was wearing a long robe with a cloak walking towards the doors that she had cracked open the night before.

The morning had been rather hectic for Master Vile, he had gone to bed with the intention of getting a good night sleep and then getting up and heading to the gym on his ship to begin working out and start freshening up his magical abilities and powers and that also included his sorcery skills. Instead, he had been kept up by an odd alarm which was not connected to his ship. An alarm had gone off in the middle of the night, which had jolted him up out of bed gasping and shouting, he had not been able to tell what the alarm was or where it had come from, it had turned itself off after a few minutes and he had gone back to sleep. It had gone back off thirty minutes later and he had gotten all of his servants to look his ship inside and out to check for anything amiss. He had found it odd that his parents were doing the same thing. The morning had found him very sleepy, and grumpy, and his parents were the same. He had been seated at the table trying to eat his breakfast with the few members of his family who were able to walk on their own when Kelso had walked up to him. An Ackzio Gaberio had wanted to see him on Gamma-Vile at building A of the Sperm Ward. He had excused himself from the table and left, with a heavy ache in the pit of his stomach which wasn't from hunger. When he had teleported in he had been surrounded by militants with their energy guns, when they had seen who it was they all had backed away, bowing and apologizing. Ackzio had ran up, introduced himself quickly then ushered him into the building.

"For the first time since this facility has been up and active," Ackzio said to him. "we have never had anyone so much as try to get into it and cause trouble."

"Trouble?" Master Vile stopped after entering the building. "What happened here? I put millions into this building to ensure it is safe, so has my father. This is a very important building!"

"We were infiltrated late last night." Ackzio replied. "By a man and a woman. They attacked a receptionist then went up to Sector 20. My guards found them in the S and V Storage room."

"In the room where my and my father's stuff is stored in?" Master Vile exclaimed. "What happened? Who were these two? Were they caught?"

"No sir," Ackzio sighed. "the female companion, she used powers in the building. She broke one of the rules of the building by using her powers. The man had no powers, but he was right strong."

"Do you have survaliance of these two?" Master Vile asked.

"Yessir, naturally they were caught on elevator camera." Ackzio replied.

Ackzio Gaberio, a fully brown furred monster with tiny black eyes wearing a blue uniform, escorted Master Vile to the elevator. He pressed the button 20 and the doors slid shut. He explained to his ruler what had happened, that the man and woman had been told that the building was closed by the receptionist and to come back tomorrow, the man had attacked the receptionist and she had given them a card key which they had used to access the room. When the doors to the elevator slid open he was telling his ruler that the building had shut down after the receptionist had started screaming for help, that the man and woman had stuffed and locked her up in a closet.

"When we checked the room we found that the container marked Vile had been locked up tight, all security latches and locks were in order." Ackzio said while walking with Master Vile down the hallway towards the S and V Storage room. "We checked the container, sir."

"How much did they destroy?" Master Vile asked, his blood was now running hot. "How much, Ackzio!"

"Twenty vials," Ackzio replied. "one was found outside of the container, the other nineteen were broke inside of the container."

"Twenty vials!" Master Vile shouted. "They destroyed twenty vials of my serum which is needed..."

"There is also one missing." Ackzio added. "We have looked all over the room for it and have not found it. We believe that they took it with them."

S and V Storage was full of blue jacketed workers wearing long blue rubber gloves were gently taking each vial of semen from the nitrogen box marked Vile and putting it in a different nitrogen box which was chilly and waiting for the other container to be removed so it can take its place. Master Vile walked over to the old nitrogen freezer and looked at it, the metallic sheath was dented in in several places and the lights in it were flickering on and off as if the circuitry had been messed up, the nitrogen system was also off, another sign that the circuitry system was messed up. His eyes lit up on the nitrogen containers that had the individual names of the Surfeit branches on them. There was a worker checking into them but as far as he could tell, they hadn't been tampered with.

"Was it just my container?" Master Vile asked.

"Yessir." Ackzio responded quickly. "The intruders never tampered with the others."

"You said you have surveillance of the man and woman who were in here earlier." Master Vile turned and left the room, Ackzio followed. "Show me."

They went down the hallway and stepped back into the elevator, Master Vile was silent, his chest was starting to hurt him and it wasn't because he was holding his breath. He was furious! To him, the two people who had entered the Sperm Ward and destroyed twenty vials, and stole another, were above dangerous. They were insane, only a mad person would break into a high security building to destroy a man's baby making juices. He felt insulted, he felt as if he had been victimized. When the elevator reached the first level Ackzio walked out, Master Vile behind him by half a step. Ackzio led his ruler to the security room where the monitors were. He sat in a chair and punched a few buttons on the keyboard, the large monitor in front played what had happened in the elevator.

The one who was shown first was the man and Master Vile marked him with hate immediately! The man had gray hair, brown eyes and a medium complexion, his nose was hooked but his cheek bones were set high in his face. He was wearing a tan robe with a thick black band around the waist, there were brown sandals on his feet. The man had a blanket around his shoulders, it looked as if it was made of light material and was light yellow in color with black cats around the edges and a giant eye in the center which was surrounded by rays of sunshine. The man looked exactly like one who would do something so insulting to another man. When the image showed the man's companion Master Vile gasped loudly and grab the back of the chair that Ackzio was sitting in.

"Show that woman again!" Master Vile shouted. "Rewind it to when she was shown!"

"Right away sir." Ackzio responded.

When the video was rewound Master Vile's mouth dropped, there was no mistaking who the unknown man's companion was. It was his youngest child, his youngest daughter. Angel Irene had been in the building and had tried to destroy his semen collection. Angel's fiery red hair had grown out since she had cut it short after his sister, Dara Dara, had ripped a majority of it out. It wasn't as long as it use to be but it was getting there, it was now just barely touching her shoulders. While looking at his daughter fighting the guards and militants the idea came to him that she had infiltrated the Sperm Ward to stop him from pursuing her, the man had accompanied her because he was a suitor and was helping her because he only wanted his juices entering her and for her to have his babies only. This made him hate the man even more, and this made him even madder at his daughter. His daughter being with a man who had helped her attempt a treacherous deed also sparked up another emotion within him; seeing the man with his daughter made him feel jealous.

"Sir?" Ackzio said, Master Vile had turned and started to leave the room.

"Contact my father, KurukVile Surfeit, and tell him what happened." Master Vile had stopped at the doorway, seething in this new emotion. He was about to say something else but his jealousy clamped his vocal tubes shut and he left, his anger and his jealousy and his protectiveness over his youngest child was starting to become entwined in each other.

While Master Vile was dealing with his anger, his over protectiveness and his jealousy Angel was dealing with a problem of her own. After seeing the black robed and cloaked figure walk into the building that she and Atlas had infiltrated the night before she was overcome with a tremendous pain in her abdomen. She fought hard to suppress a scream, it really hurt and it came on so suddenly that she had no time to prepare for it. She was able to pushed out from under Atlas and away from the place she had been looking out from and curled into a tight ball. Atlas, not know what to do, simply kneeled beside her. He forcibly placed his hand on her abdomen and pressed it in, Angel moaned loudly, her face now a red color. It wasn't long before she started rolling from side to side, all the while her hands were pressed firmly against her abdomen. After five minutes of side to side rolling, the pain was still gripping her so she stood, her knees buckled and she collapsed but luckily Atlas caught her and escorted her to a cave where he had her lie down. Angel's legs, the whole time that she was leaning on Atlas while walking to the cave, felt like very fragile rubber. As soon as she layed down Atlas told her to stay put and ran off, Angel didn't bother asking him where he was going. The pain was enough to make her not care who she was with or what her companion did, all she cared about was the pain subsiding.

"Drink this!" Atlas said a few hours later.

The spheres above were really letting out some heat now, Angel could tell why most of the population on the planet stayed inside during the top of the mid-day hour, even from the inside of the cave she could feel the heat. Atlas how just returned, he had a pouch of water and had made a kill. He slung down from his shoulder an animal with four horns on its head, its legs were all fuzed at the knees and hocks and it had a short black furred tail. He made up a fire as Angel sipped the water from the pouch and cut the animal open, Angel took notice that he had a bow with him and a case of arrows, he also had a knife.

"Where'd you get the equipment Sinbad." Angel asked.

"Dione sent 'im." Atlas replied, then he turned on her angrily. "Atlas! Not Sinbid!"

"I take it that you got in contact with her someplace." Angel chuckled at his reaction to being called Sinbad.

"She see all." Atlas replied, he leaned over and near slapped her face with a piece of hot meat. "Et 'n yeh feel better."

Atlas' attitude towards her didn't make her feel any better, in fact it sort of made it worse. The pain had started to subside some when he had left but now with him back she was gripped again. She forced herself into a seated position, with one hand firmly pressed against her abdomen, while she ate with the other. After two hours she felt better enough to stand, by that time the temperature outside had cooled enough to walk about. Angel saw that it was time to start another attempt so she grabbed Atlas and headed off towards the building. The activity outside of the Sperm Ward had ceased, it was quiet now and except for two extra guards that were stationed in front of the dented in and broken entrance and exit door, it was back to the way it looked the night before. By the time that they were by the wall that they had scaled the night before the sphere had started changing colors, dusk was coming. Atlas had his knife and the bow and arrows, when they scaled the wall and climbed over the Concertina Wire then climbed down the other side Angel found that he was quicker. Once his feet touched the ground he snatched an arrow from his case and positioned it on the arrow post of the bow.

"We make quick!" Atlas said to her sharply. "Too much quiet!"

"I agree with you there, partner." Angel replied.

They hugged the wall of the building, hiding behind the shadows. When they reached near the guards Atlas released the arrow he had in his bow and it soared through the air, it penetrated both guards, going through one then the other. When they ran to the door guards were already yelling, the guards at the gate turned and opened fire on them, Atlas had time to grab the arrow which had penetrated the wall of the building on the left side of the taller building then he ducked into the building, Angel had already gone in. Angel's abdomen felt like a rock but at least it wasn't causing her pain, once she was in the building she encountered five militants. She blasted three with a fire attack then used an ice blast and freezed the other two, Atlas finished the two who had been frozen by slicing his knife across them, they exploded in a shower of chunks of meat and frozen blood. They ran to the elevator, Angel punched the button that said 20 and the doors closed.

"No mercy." Angel gasped, the pain for some reason was back. "No mercy!"

"Hang in der!" Atlas said to her. "We almost der!"

When the elevator doors opened they found that the hallway was empty and silent, to Angel this was upsetting. Despite the pain in her abdomen she walked carefully, her eyes checking every corner. Atlas had his back to her and was doing the same. When they reached the door to S and V Storage, the glass was boarded up but they knew it was the door, they opened it. All it took was one step in and Angel went flying into the hallway. Master Vile flying behind her, he had punched her in the face as hard as he could. When she hit up against the wall her father grabbed her shirt and pulled her in tight, his golden-yellow eyes were glowing brilliantly and his face was one of intense anger.

"I will have you made into a sex slave to restore what you have destroyed, my Daughter-Mate!" her father spat at her.

"Atlas!" Angel screamed.

Master Vile turned his head in time to see the limb of the bow being driven at him, he pulled his head away in time but he felt the bow strike him. As if that wasn't bad enough, the man holding the bow swung it again, this time turned, and the string sliced through the arms of his robe almost to his flesh. Next thing Master Vile knew, he was driven back further almost inside the room he had driven his daughter from by a strong left hook. He found that the man was strong and he also found, that as soon as the man had punched him, he had turned and grabbed his daughter and ran. That had set his internal temper temperature dial up to almost the breaking point. He charged after them, at full speed and was closing in when both ran into the elevator. When the sliding doors closed he slammed into them and started swinging, his great fury had taken over.

They heard the banging, even over the clanging of the elevator and them being tossed from side to side as the elevator went down to the first level, they heard it. Atlas had an arrow out and was holding it ready in case it was needed, Angel had her hand on her abdomen and was hoping that the pain, which had slowly gotten worse, would go away. When he saw her in her present state he reached into his robe and took out an odd looking sword, he threw it over to her and she clumsily caught it. The sword had a hooked blade, a sharp saw-like blade came from the grip, both this and the hooked blade were silver, the grip and guards were gold with the pommel being black. She gripped the grip as tightly as she could and waited. When the elevator stopped on the first level she turned to Atlas.

"Get ready!" Angel said through her clenched teeth. "We'll be having company."

"E! Right!" Atlas said back.

When the doors opened Angel and Atlas ran out, then slid to a complete stop. Standing in front of them was not a group of militants or guards with their energy guns ready to use, standing in front of them was Angel's own grandfather, KurukVile. He was standing with one of his arms held behind his back, the elbow sticking out, and the other arm was in front of him in the same position. As soon as he saw them he rushed forward, Atlas shoved Angel to the side and KurukVile ran smack into him, driving him back into the elevator.

"Mate stealer!" KurukVile roared. "What's worse than destruction of a man's sperm is when that man is trying to steal his mate!"

Atlas struggled quite a bit, but he swung some great punches which drove KurukVile from him, he also kicked his knee hard into KurukVile's groin. When KurukVile was off of him Atlas charged, he grabbed Angel's grandfather around the waist and twisted around, his heel touching the floor. KurukVile went flying into the back of the elevator, his head slammed up into the metal ceiling. While he struggled to get up from the floor, shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears, Atlas slammed his fist into the panel then withdrew it fast before his arm was cut off. They heard KurukVile's yells as he went to whatever level Atlas had punched, they also heard the pops as Angel's grandfather punched at the sliding doors.

"My father up on level 20 and my grandfather heading up." Angel chuckled. "A walk in the pah..."

Angel never finished her sentence, they heard the running footsteps but neither turned in time. Angel was gripped around the middle and hoisted up, her father had used the stairs, jumping down five at a time, and had come through a side door. Once he had her in his arms he twisted around, he threw her at the wall then turned towards Atlas. Master Vile's eyes were like two bright flames, both were lit up so bright they looked as if they were on fire, his mouth was open in a hideous snarl and his breathing was coming out in hitches, he snarled at Atlas then ran at him. Atlas charged and when both men, one human and one a demonic alien creature, collided it was like a quake was going on. Master Vile swung his fists hard, each striking Atlas hard in the stomach, chest, ribs and once in the groin. Atlas fought as much as he could but after a low blow he found he was overpowered, Master Vile lifted him from the floor with his hands held tightly around his throat and threw him behind the receptionists desk. When Atlas struck the floor he saw stars.

"Angel!" Master Vile turned, Angel was shaking her head, trying to get a bearing on what had happened.

Angel still had hold of the hooked sword, it was just slightly out of view from her father. Master Vile walked to her and kneeled down, his face so close to hers she could smell his unpalatable breath! As she shook her head, trying to clear it, when she had been thrown against the wall the back of her head had slammed into the wall and her vision had gone blurred, she felt her father's fingers pry into her. She felt him touch her breasts, she felt them trail down between her legs then she felt him tear her shirt off, he was quick and rough as if he was checking her for signs of foul play. Angel's head cleared up when her father had gone to tearing her jeans off of her.

"Got to check..." he was saying over and over again. "Got to check... Got to check... Got to check..."

He had her jeans ripped to shreds and had inserted a finger into her female parts, when Dione had given her fresh clothes she had missed giving her undergarments, when she yelled and swung the hooked sword, he raised his arm to ward it off but it caught against his arm and cut into his flesh deep! As he howled and held his arm with his hand Angel crawled between his legs and ran out of the building, Atlas had just gotten up from his being thrown behind the receptionists desk when he saw her running, he raced behind her and had overtaken her by the time they were at the center of the yard of the building. They didn't get much farther than that before the ground around them rose, within five seconds they were standing inside of a small crater.

"What happ'n?" Atlas asked, he was walking around the newly made crater's wall.

"Get... ready..." Angel gasped, she near collapsed to the ground. The pain was now torturous now.

The back of the newly made crater exploded and they both turned around, Angel's emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the pupils and Atlas' brown eyes met two figures. Master Vile had torn his robe sleeve off and wrapped it around the arm that Angel had injured with the hooked sword, KurukVile stood next to him. If Master Vile had looked hideously furious, KurukVile looked twice so. To Angel, KurukVile gave her the feeling of deep danger. He had a sneering snarl on his face, his fiery red eyes were brilliantly bright. He had his hands on his hips but as soon as Atlas moved he shot his hands forward, Atlas flew from the ground and slammed into the front face of KurukVile's crater. All along his shoulders were KurukVile's long purple fingernails.

"Now then," Angel's grandfather said. "one down, one to go."

Angel was suddenly overwhelmed with pain, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground with a shriek. Her father ran forward when she fell but he didn't get close because Atlas, having recovered from having KurukVile shoot his fingernails at him and impale him via his shoulders to the crater's walls, ran forward. Atlas grabbed the hooked sword and swung it hard, it caught against Master Vile's breast-plate but it didn't stay for long as Atlas swung the other way and it came loose, and the breast-plate went flying. Atlas, as quiet as a mouse, swung around in a circle five times. The hooked sword caught against Master Vile's chest each time, drawing blood. Master Vile fell back and crab-walked to safety, his father jumped in then. KurukVile threw his fingernails at Atlas, who either dodged them or sent them flying safely from him when he twirled the hooked sword, next KurukVile threw several energy blasts then threw chunks of the ground at the gray-haired man. Atlas moved KurukVile from the crater off a ways and fought him, both with his hands and with the sword, dodging any blasts and jumping each and every elemental attack thrown at him.

Master Vile, his chest burning and bleeding profusely, crawled towards his daughter. When he touched her leg she slid a short distance away then stopped and curled into a ball, her hands pressed tightly to her abdomen. He forgot the pain in his chest and got to his knees then he stood up, she shuffled over to Angel then dropped to his knees at her side. He knew this pain, it was the start of things. He had hoped that he would have time to tame his daughter before the pains had started, but obviously he had figured wrong, his daughter was mature enough to experience the pains and here she was doubled over.

"I see you are experiencing the pains. That is good!" Master Vile said, he slid over close to her. "We will get started on our offspring as soon as you have restocked what you've destroyed in the building."

"I have no intention of having babies by you." Angel spat. "I am having no babies fathered by you."

"Yes, you do and yes you are." Master Vile slid his hand underneath Angel's hands and pressed it down firmly on her abdomen. "You are my Daughter-Mate, you will have my babies and together we will raise them babies."

Angel closed her eyes, she was sick of hearing her father calling her Daughter-Mate and she was sick of being in a vulnerable situation. When she opened her eyes the golden-yellow ring had grown to overcome the emerald-green irises, shrinking them to a tiny ring around an even smaller ring of white sclera. This was her evil side, she did have evil in her and she had found it useful in times such as this. She turned on her father and opened her mouth, a solid icicle shot out of her mouth and sent her father flying, the icicle impaled him on the crater's wall, going through his shoulder. Angel stood up and raised her foot, when she swung it down the walls of the crater dropped. Atlas, having subdued KurukVile with the hooked sword, which was impaled through his inner thigh, ran behind Angel as she raced from the compound. By the time that they were up into the hills KurukVile had yanked the hooked sword from his inner thigh and ran to assist his son in taking the icicle out of his shoulder.

"Yeh eyes back to no'mal I see." Atlas said to her after they had settled back in the cave that they had spent some hours in before.

"Yes, I had to tap into my evil side in order to get out of that one." Angel replied.

"Yeh belleh okay?" Atlas asked, he inched closer to her slowly.

"Yes, thank you." Angel answered, the pain had subsided fully as soon as they had started climbing up into the hills.

"What we do now?" Atlas asked, he slid an inch closer to her.

"We rest, Ackbar." Angel replied, she leaned her head back against a rock. "We rest."

Atlas made a face then slid back against the cave's wall, it took him a while but when his eyes slid shut and Angel heard a slight whistling snore come from it Angel stood up and walked off a bit. When she sat down she did so turned away from him. She couldn't figure the man out, she couldn't figure out how Helen had found the man husband material. She was trying to have a friendly attitude with the man and it seemed he'd snort it back at her. She thought back to when Dione had said that he would be found useful before they had arrived on Gamma-Vile, well the first attempt at infiltrating the Sperm Ward it had mainly been her, he had helped some but not much. The second attempt he had been a good help, but he was still acting as if he'd rather be someplace else, somewhere with someone else it seemed.

"Each woman has her preferences in men." Angel thought to herself. "Helen obviously like the stand-offish types. Strange."

Angel fell asleep facing away from Atlas, she was curled into a ball but not because the pain had returned but because her clothes were mere ribbons on her body and she was very exposed, and very embarrassed by it. When she woke up the next morning she found that Atlas had placed the blanket that he wore around his shoulders around her. She thanked him then grabbed his arm, teleporting them from the location on Gamma-Vile to the wall and gate in front of Dione's castle. She handed the blanket back, said see ya then teleported out to California.


	13. Part 2

_After the attempted sabotage of the Sperm Ward located in the Bokiro District you would think that the daughter of our ruler, Master Vile, would lay low for some time before showing her face again to her ultra pissed father but that is not the case. Angel Irene, a week after the attempted, and failed, sabotage attempt on one of Gamma-Vile's most secured facilities, attacked the remaining camps on her father's newly conquered planet of Earth in the island nation of Australia then came back strong and completely destroyed the camps on the island nation of Japan then the day after hoped from one small island to the other located in and around the Bay of Bengal, Gulf of Thailand and the Andaman and South Chine Seas causing havoc in the camps located there._

_"All she's doing is creating more problems for the citizens of my new planet, Earth." Master Vile said when asked about his daughter. "Her resistance and defiance is making preparations for the clean up and rebuilding, not to mention the lessons of who their new ruler is, hinder."_

_Angel Irene, the youngest child of Master Vile who is guessed to be between two hundred and ten to two hundred and fifty years of age, is now being claimed by Master Vile as his daughter-mate. Through the Prominent Family Law, Master Vile is allowed to do this due to his side branch (of the family Surfeit) is new. It does seem fitting that Angel Irene is a good clean and excellent pick for the honor, her powers and abilities are great and with Master Vile's rich blood and further strength in abilities and powers they should have plenty of good offspring to carry on the Vile name. Master Vile has two older children by his first wife, Scordida, who are alive and well so how is it that he is allowed to do the Prominent Family Law? He has claimed that any such offspring born through his oldest daughter, Rita Repulsa who is a young young age of fourteen thousand fifty years of age, might not fit the card of good breds due to her choice of a husband and her inability of certain powers. He also states that he fears any offspring fathered by his current only son, Rito Revolto who is a scant three thousand years of age, not because of his abilities but because of his dense mind. Of his three (current) offspring, the only one of logical choice is his youngest who has not only proven how intelligent she is but also how strong in her abilities she is._

_Master Vile is the oldest son of the extremely powerful and terrorsome KurukVile Surfeit, born through his first, and only wife, Irka Shaidon. Master Vile is the oldest of KurukVile and Irka's offspring, being a full five thousand years older than his sister, Dara Dara, and six thousand years older than his younger brother, Triskull._

_"It is very important that we capture her!" KurukVile said when asked about his youngest granddaughter. "She's slowing up progress. Not to mention she's starting to piss me off."_

_KurukVile and his wife are both helping Master Vile in capturing Angel Irene, although yet they have not captured the fiery red-head the family is confident that it will be soon. Currently the family is down to just Master Vile, his father, KurukVile, and mother, Irka, in the attempts to capture Angel due to both of Master Vile's older offspring being injured and both of KurukVile and Irka's younger offspring being injured. A group of reporters have been invited to the planet and have been setting up cameras and shooting documentaries of what is going on on the planet which have been a great hit on GV-TV channel 262. Master Vile and his family have relocated to a location on the continent called North America in a place called California waiting for their chance._

Katherine Hillard lowered the Gamma-Vile newspaper out of her view and looked out at the shield. Rolling her eyes, she tossed the paper over to Aisha who had said she wanted to read it. Kat laughed inside when she thought how much the newspaper article she had just read had missed. For a fact, Angel had used a weapon that Dione had given her to finish the job of taking back Earth. It had been a combo-wrist gauntlet sword made of the lightest of metal and purple energy. All Angel had to do was point and whoever was in the area would go up in smoke. She had used the weapon all over, finishing the job of taking Earth back in less than a week. Everyone was back in their respective locations getting their lives back on track, of course while doing so with a safe red pulsating energy shield around their location that repelled any monster that touched it. Whoever had written the article had also failed to mention that Master Vile had not been in the locations that Angel had gone to to take back Australia, the islands and Japan, he had been no where in sight in fact.

Master Vile and his family had relocated, but the article had not mentioned where. They had moved their ships from Yellow Stone National Park in Wyoming to an unshielded part of land near Angel Grove. Master Vile and his father would ride on their horses to the shield surrounding Angel Grove and would join the multitude of monsters that had been stationed around the shield in trying to take the shield down. So far, their attempts had been powerful, they had used some of the most powerful abilities she had ever seen, but the shield was holding up, thankfully.

"They miss a lot in these articles." Aisha said, she lowered the paper.

"You been reading my thoughts?" Kat laughed. "Yes, they do. Probably scared of Angel's father to write the full truth."

Aisha looked up, Katherine Howard, or better known as plain Kat, was the current pink ranger but only she and the other rangers, and Master Vile, Rita, Rito and Lord Zedd and Angel, knew that and no one else. Kat had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top, she had brown slip on shoes on her feet. She was one of the younger members of the rangers, being only seventeen years of age. Aisha was the current yellow ranger, she was eighteen year old. Aisha was wearing blue jeaned shorts, a yellow t-shirt and she had brown shoes on her feet. She was of African-American heritage, her hair was braided and fell down to her shoulders.

"Angel's been checking the shield lately." Kat sighed. "Checking for weak places."

"Has she found any?" Aisha asked, suddenly alarmed.

"No, not yet." Kat answered. "She says it's precautionary."

"She needs to slow down," Aisha sighed. "it's been... what three weeks since she got back?"

"Yep, three weeks." Kat answered. "She came back, slept then went to work and has been working ever since. One of the most busy person I know of. So busy she barely has time to say hello whenever she sees one of us."

Angel had been given somewhat of a heros welcome the day after she had popped up almost naked in Angel Grove, she had been given quite a few clothing pieces and a fully furnished residence free of charge. Her place was a simple one room apartment in a good neighborhood, she had taken all of her things, which included the things that Dione had given her, to the apartment and had placed a heavy sheeting of metal around the box that held all the things from Dione and the items on her ill-gotten family saying that they were in to keep out "overly curious and itchy fingered humans", as she claimed. The mayor of Angel Grove had also expressed a wish to give her a vehicle which she had politely turned down, saying that she was fine with walking. Kat had been to the apartment, it was comfortable but it seemed to her that Angel was uncomfortable with the whole thing. When she had knocked on the door once and Angel had been in the apartment she had been seated low on the couch, looking all over the place with her head almost buried in her shoulders. When Kat had asked about what was wrong Angel had replied that this was all very new and strange to her, that she had been living in caves for so long.

"Do you think Angel's at her place now?" Aisha asked.

"Haven't seen her all day," Kat replied. "maybe she is there. Why?"

"Lets go say hi."

It wasn't a wealthy neighborhood, but by view of the houses which were on one side of the street and the tall apartment buildings on the other you would get that impression. Angel's apartment was the last one on the street, it was in fact on the dead end. When Kat rang the bell on the side of the door she and Aisha waited for what seemed like forever before slowly, ever so slowly, the door was cracked open. When she saw who it was Angel opened the door fully and let them in, she said not a word to them. Kat was surprised that Tommy, Billy and Adam were there sitting on the couch. Kat and Aisha sat across from them on the love seat while Angel walked over and sat on the floor.

"Something wrong?" Kat asked. "Seems everyone is glum in here."

"That's the air Angel is giving off." Adam replied.

Adam Park was an Asiatic eighteen year old with black hair and dark eyes, he wore blue jeans and a black checkered shirt, he had tennis shoes on his feet. He was leaning back on the couch, his right leg was crossed over the other. Of all of the rangers, Adam still didn't see Angel as the good one. He still saw that since she had an evil father she was evil as well and that she needed to be watched at all times. When he spoke Angel glared at him, that made some of the air in the room lift up and get somewhat normal.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. "What's wrong?"

"Angel's stressed out." Tommy spoke up. "That's about all there is, she's as stressed as a Mayfly looking for a mate before its span of life ends."

Adam snickered at Tommy's comparison of Angel and a Mayfly, Tommy wasn't laughing though. He was serious. Tommy Oliver was the white ranger and the leader of their group, he was nineteen years old and of Native American descent with long brown hair that was being held back by a rawhide strip and deep brown eyes, he had a slightly tanned complexion. Tommy was wearing a white muscle shirt that was tucked into blue jeans and brown boots, there was a black belt going around his waist. Angel again glared at Adam, when Adam saw her glare he stopped laughing and mumbled that he was sorry.

"Calm down some, take a night out or something." Aisha said to Angel. "How is the shield?"

"Solid and strong, no way anyone is getting through that baby." Angel replied, her voice came out hoarse.

"Any way for your grandfather to come up from underneath of the shield?" Aisha asked.

"Not a chance," Angel replied. "that shield goes down pretty far into the ground, some ten miles down to be precise."

"Okay then cool down." Aisha chuckled. "No way for any of them to get in."

"No way to get in." Billy spoke up. "How easy is it for one to get out though?"

"We can get out, and in." Angel answered. "The shield is designed for keeping my father and his menagerie of beasts out."

"Wouldn't that be a major flaw?" Billy asked. "For us to be able to go in and out? Couldn't one in the city decide to go onto your father's side and..."

"Tell me who is going to do that?" Angel asked. "What's the purpose? Go out, get an order than come in, take the shield down then be captured and forced into accepting my brute of a father as your ruler."

Billy looked down, the glasses on his face slid down his nose and he shoved them back up. Normally, he would be wearing contacts but today his eyes had been hurting him some so he had switched to wearing his glasses. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt, a blue checkered flannel shirt was tied around his waist, and a pair of blue jeans, on his feet were a pair of heavy duty desert boots. He was the blue ranger and he was the oldest of the rangers, being almost twenty years old. Angel stood up and went to a counter, it looked as if she was looking through something, Kat couldn't tell but she thought she heard the sound of paper being shuffled around. When she turned around Kat's figuring had been correct. Angel had a wallet in her hand and had some bills sticking out from the flap.

"I s-s-suppose I can afford a night or two on the town." Angel replied.

"Great!" Kat stood up. "Where to?"

"That joint in the center of town has caught my eye." Angel slowly walked over to the door. "Rex's, I think it is."

"That's a dance club!" Adam exclaimed. "I don't think we can go in there."

"Not that club, the one beside it." Angel chuckled. "I've seen teens going in and out of that place almost all night."

"That's even worse!" Adam moped. "O'Henchey's is another dance club. It's also a bar."

"We can't go in there." Kat sighed.

"I think it is alright." Angel opened the door and left the apartment.

When the rangers left the apartment they had expected that Angel would have been long gone but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw her leaning up against a dark red vehicle with white flames on the hood and side. The car was like none they had even seen before, it wasn't long but it surely looked it from a distance, the hub caps were big and so were the tires, there were two exhaust pipes curving out from the car, a curly antennae stuck up near the windshield which was black, the windows were also black. When Angel saw their faces she burst out laughing, she laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's a Gamma WTXZ," she said after wiping her face. "A Gamma-Vile vehicle."

"It looked alien!" Adam exclaimed. "Where did you get this thing?"

"Take three guesses, the first one is obvious." Angel winked her eye at Adam.

"Gamma-Vile, Dione or... well I can't think of a third guess" Tommy guessed.

"You got it on the first guess my friend." Angel snickered. "Hop in and hold on. This baby puts the vehicles here to shame."

Putting the vehicles of Earth to shame was a complete underscore of what the vehicle did, the doors swept up instead of to the side and the seats in the back went all around the vehicle while there was just one seat in the front and that was the drivers seat. Kat, at first, that that the vehicle had a clutch but when, after Angel inserted a skeleton key into the ignition after taking the wheel she punched the clutch in she realized it wasn't. The vehicle jolted forward, driving them back into their seats hard, then steadied. Adam's brain formed the idea that Angel was a horrible driver at first but when the vehicle calmed down and the ride became smooth, so smooth that he forgot he was inside of the car, he tossed that idea out and started to enjoy the ride. The windows were tinted, they were not black but were tinted. The upholstery of the vehicle was a deep purple with the seats being a lilac color. The steering wheel was a plain metal circle with grooves along the edges, it was connected to the dashboard by a sturdy and shiny steel pipe about as thick as a man's leg. The carpet underneath of Adam's feet was the same color as the upholstery.

"It starts rough," Adam said, breaking the silence after a while. "but it feels like you're not in a car when it smooths out."

"That's the clutch in action," Angel said back, she never took her eyes from the road in front of her. "the clutch also acts as an extra brake."

"Why can't we have cars like this?" Kat asked. "This one beats all!"

"You ever drive before?" Tommy asked.

"Nope and I don't even have a license." Angel admitted. "There's a cloak on this vehicle as well."

"You drive pretty well for someone who doesn't have a license." Adam said.

"Thank you." Angel said. "You learn things when you've lived as long as I have."

Angel talked some about how vehicles were in the early twentieth century, how they rattled so much you felt as if they would fall apart and you'd be riding nothing but air before you fall on your butt in the dirt. She also mentioned how much they didn't hold up in accidents, she gave an example of how when a Model T had crashed into a cow and the front of the car had near crumbled off of the vehicle. She did praise the vehicles of the current age, but she also mentioned that she liked the vehicle she was driving quite a lot. When they pulled in front of O'Henchey's Angel pressed a button and suddenly the door on the right side of the vehicle swung out. The rangers and Angel got out, before she led the way into the building Angel pressed a button on the skeleton key and the Gamma WTXZ disappeared from view.

"Will anyone know it's there?" Kat asked.

"Nope, I parked in a no parking zone." Angel gave Kat a wink.

"I demand that we get cars like that here!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'll put a memo to my father about it." Angel opened the door and motioned everyone inside quickly.

Kat felt a bit uncomfortable in the club, there were waitresses walking around in skimpy outfits and dancers dressing in barely anything on the stage. Angel led them over to an area in the club that was away from the stage, that made it a bit easier for Kat. When they took a seat a waitress came over and took their order. Kat and Aisha simply asked for a glass of water while Tommy, Adam and Billy asked for a coke. Angel was the only one who ordered something alcoholic, she ordered a Pina Colada with an orange slice thrown in for taste. When the drinks arrived Angel downed hers in nothing flat then ordered a full glass of whiskey and some lemon wedges.

"How'd you get the car?" Adam asked. "Did you steal it or something?"

"I want to say no but yeah in a way." Angel replied. "While at Gamma-Vile getting a stack of newspapers I saw the car, it had a hefty price tag of, in our money, over fifty grand. Transformed into my father, went in and got it."

"How in the world did you come off that one standing?" Kat asked. "I mean..."

"I know, even I was surprised. My father's biiiiiig ears went dark red and I had to hide my eyes in order for me to not be noticed." Angel laughed.

"So you bought the car in your father's image?" Tommy asked. "How? Did you steal his credit card or something?"

"Nope, was able to get some cash from the vault in bank in the area." Angel replied. "Paid in full, although I think I could have talked him down. The guy seemed rather scared when I went in."

When the whiskey and lemon wedges came Angel went silent. Adam was about to ask her something when she got up, grabbed her drink and the lemon wedges, and went off to the bathroom leaving them at the table all alone. When she returned her emerald-green eyes were bloodshot, there were tear trails down her face and she walked a bit unsteadily on her feet. When she sat down she shook her head a little then leaned back. When the waitress returned Angel asked for a simple glass of water.

"I'm fine," Angel said when she saw that the rangers were looking at her. "a bit woozy but fine."

"Where's your drink?" Tommy asked.

"And the lemon wedges?" Billy added.

Angel explained that she had left the table to consume her drink in private, this was partly because she didn't want them to become worried and partly because she wanted some privacy while doing so. What she had done, she explained, was squeeze the juice from one of the lemon wedges into her nose then drink half of the glass of whiskey before taking another lemon wedge and repeating the former action only doing so with the other nostril then she had drank the rest of the whiskey. She said that it was an old technique, you were more concerned about the juice in your nose than the whiskey that you just downed. When she was finished all of the rangers were looking at her with their mouths agape.

"You trying to kill yourself!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'll be able to drive fine." Angel replied.

"Drive? I'm not letting you drive me anywhere after what you just said to me!" Adam shouted.

In truth, Adam had spoken for all of them. The rest politely agreed with him, the short outing ended on a polite note for the other rangers. Each excused themselves after telling Angel to be careful on the drive home then left the building, when Kat existed the building she though she saw a blue shape hiding behind a bunch of trash cans but she didn't stop to double check. She walked alongside Aisha and Tommy, Billy had gone the other way saying he was going to catch the bus.

"Adults scare me sometimes." Kat admited. "But I guess they know what they are doing."

"Angel's two hundred and fifteen years old," Tommy sighed. "I suppose she knows about all how it all goes with drinking."

"I'll check up on her later on tonight." Aisha offered. "Take some aspirin and some light food with me so if she's sick..."

"I'll go with you." Kat said.

When Angel left the club a few hours later she was near dump with drunkedness, she had had a good time out but it was time to head back to her apartment and sleep off the whiskey and other drinks she had drank. She uncloaked her vehicle and climbed in, she was about to close the door when a hand caught against it, holding it up. Her vision was fogged up, but she could see well. Standing in front of her was a tall man wearing dark clothing and black boots that had chains around them. He had bleach blond hair and deep blue eyes and a sharply pointed nose.

"Yes?" Angel inquired.

"Look lonely." the man replied. "You want company?"

"You know mister," Angel leaned her arm casually on the wheel of her vehicle. "you are the only one man has asked me that."

"Such a shame!" the man exclaimed. "A heroine like yourself should have all the company in the world."

"You are very nice." Angel said.

"So, do you want company for the night?" the man asked. "Or do you want me to scram?"

"Get in," Angel replied. "been almost fifty-two years since I been with a human male."

It had grown dark out, the stars were almost hidden behind a blanket of gray clouds and there was no moon out. Kat and Aisha walked side by side, a look of worry on their faces. They had brought with them a box of cooked noodles for Angel, thinking that she would need them after the whiskey drink she had downed while at the club. When they stood in front of her apartment the first thing they noticed was that the vehicle was missing, Aisha walked out with her hands positioned in front of her until she felt something in front of her, she smiled at the thought of Angel cloaking the vehicle even when it was in front of her residence. They walked around the vehicle, their hands held out to be sure that they didn't walk into it and injure themselves or damage the vehicle. When they were around the car they went to the door, before Kat knocked she got a bad feeling. She reached down and tried the door knob, it twisted in her hand and the door opened, Angel had not locked the door of her apartment.

"Must have stumbled in and forgot to lock the door behind her." Aisha chuckled.

When they walked into the apartment they knew that what Aisha had said was wrong, dead wrong. They heard the yelling then they heard the bedsprings bouncing. Aisha dropped the noodle box and ran to the only room in the apartment. She swung the door open and snapped the light on. The sight before her made her shriek with horror and disgust. Angel was lying on her back on the bed, her wrists were bound with string up against the headboard and a gag was around her mouth. On top of her was Blue Globber. When Aisha had ran in Blue Globber had been throwing it pretty hard at Angel, but when she started shrieking at the top of her lungs he leaped off and ran out of the apartment. All Aisha had seen was his blue back, a thin sheet concealed the rest of him, and his gold head. When he had run out he had taken the bedsheet with him.

"Angel!" Aisha shrieked, she ran up and ripped the gag from her friends mouth.

"That big blue freak!" Angel screamed. "Grab me some clothes! Quick!"

Kat ran in as Angel was throwing on her clothes, Angel was cursing under her breath and looked rather angry, Aisha looked shocked. Kat was surprised as she had thought she had seen Blue Globber run from Angel's room, she hadn't had a chance to see exactly who it was as she had hugged the wall letting him pass. After she had clothed herself, Angel grabbed the two swords that Dione had given her and ran out of her room, Aisha and Kat were on her heels. When Angel got outside she slammed the door behind her and the girls, she locked it with her key then turned and pressed the button on the skeleton key of her Gamma vehicle. When it decloaked she, Aisha and Kat ran to it, leaped inside and had just settled in when Angel had punched the clutch and the vehicle started and pulled forward with a jolt. It was when they had gotten out of the neighborhood that Angel started telling them what had happened.

Kat's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped when Angel explained that she had brought a man who had claimed to be thirty years of age back with her to her apartment. She claimed that she had given him something to drink then he had pointed and gestured at her bedroom door, being a bit drunk Angel hadn't thought anything about it and had led him in. Next she had known he was sitting on her bed, pulling her in and giving her kisses, all the while removing her clothes. When her clothes had been removed he had told her to lie down and she had complied, it was then that he had tied her wrists to the headboard with the chords of the blinds. When he had finished he had stepped back and taken out a vial filled with blue liquid which he had drank in full. When his guise had changed from that of a bleach blond man with deep blue eyes and a sharply pointed nose into the hideously ugly Blue Globber. She had been able to send out one scream before she was gagged then he had mounted her rather roughly.

"Did I say he was a big blue freak back there?" Angel asked.

"Yes and to me he is a big blue monster!" Kat exclaimed. "That is horrible!"

"Make that a small blue freak." Angel chuckled.

"Where are we going?" Aisha asked.

"Remember when I was telling you that the monsters and my father and his brood cannot get into the shield but we can enter and exit as we please?" Angel turned her head slightly towards them.

"Yeah..." Aisha replied.

"I have no idea how he got in but he cannot get out." Angel said. "So we have a monster running amok in Angel Grove which I need to take care of."

"Cast him out good and proper, Angel!" Kat said loudly.

They rode in silence for a short while, the vehicle was smoothly moving along until it suddenly lurched to the side. Angel yelled out and pulled the clutch back, there was a squeal as the brakes ground into the road, when the vehicle was pulled to a stop Angel pulled the door on the left side of the car open and got out, she was swiftly followed by Aisha and Kat. Angel looked at the tires in the back of the vehicle, there was a whoosh of air coming from one and it was deflating fast. There were deep skid marks from when the brakes had been applied on the vehicle on the road.

"Someone threw this at the car!" Aisha stood up, in the palm of her hand was a four-inch shuriken, the ends were long claws and the texture felt like tough leather.

"One of my grandfather's prized shurikens." Angel said after she was shown the shuriken.

"How'd your grandfather's weapon get in here?" Kat asked.

"Blue Globber?" Aisha was guessing.

"A good bet," Angel replied. "who else?"

"How did Globber get in anyways?" Kat asked. "I meant to ask you earlier."

"Although no monsters can get in, or out, there might have been one or two given orders to stick around Angel Grove before the shield was put up." Angel answered, she was walking around to the other side of the vehicle.

"Why would your father order one to do that when he needed all the monsters in the camps to be on look out for you?" Aisha asked.

"Sneak attack." Angel replied. "A surprise attack, find out all you can on the enemy then while the enemy is down go get the troops. It's an old battle technique, one that's been used countless times before civilization was civilization."

Aisha was about to ask Angel something when she heard running feet, next she knew was that she was flat up against the car with Blue Globber on top of her. Kat ran forward and kicked the monster off. When Blue Globber got up from the road he was sent flying again, Angel had done three air punches, three transparent fists had flown at him and drove him back against the wall of a building across the road. He never got a chance to get up and defend himself before Angel was on him. She punched him in the face, in the stomach. She kicked him between the legs and when he grabbed her, holding her arms to her sides, Angel reared her head back then dropped it forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder deep enough to break his skin. He yelled in pain and dropped her, his dark blue blood flowed down his chest. Angel had just gotten into position to begin a fire attack when he took off. Before Kat's and Aisha's surprised eyes he ran at the shield. Angel turned and sent her already charged fire attack at him, he was engulfed just before he got to the shield. There was a series of sparks and an explosion before blue-black smoke rose from the spot he had been at before.

"Did you destroy him?" Kat asked.

"No, son of a bitch got out of the shield somehow." Angel snarled.

"Could it of been your abilities that allowed him out?" Aisha asked. "You was flaming him just before he reached the shield."

Angel wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then coughed out a blue colored glob of spit which could have been some of Blue Globber's blood mixed with saliva, it made Kat and Aisha sick just seeing it. She next threw her hands at the shield, attacking it with a combination of fire and water attacks and blasts before heading into energy and lightning blasts and attacks. Each time the shield would give off a series of sparks then an explosion would occur. When Angel walked to the shield she held her hands out in front of her, she walked right through it. There was no crackling energy as she went through and there was no reflection that became warped, her attacks had canceled the shield that she had just gotten through investigating.

"Can you replace that part of the shield?" Kat asked.

In answer Angel walked to the inside of the shield and raised her arms, her hands held straight up. A new red shield formed over the open space, when she lowered her arms she had an angry look on her face, her emerald-green eyes with the small ring of golden-yellow around the pupils were blazing. Kat walked up to her friend and gently patted her shoulder, she understood, the Blue Globber had found a weakness and Angel had practically shown it to him herself. After a few minutes of standing, her shoulders and chest heaving up and down with each angry breath, Angel turned around and went to her vehicle. She pressed a button of the skeleton key and the back of the vehicle opened. Angel wasted no time in replacing the flat tire.

School went slow the next day for Kat and Aisha, they told the other rangers before their classes started what had happened then they talked further about it during lunch. When school let it each agreed that the day had been long and that they were glad that school was out for the day. With the backpacks slung over their shoulders they trudged to Angel's, wanting to speak to her further about the night before. They had not a chance to say hello when they walked into Angel's apartment, Angel was having a rather hot conversation with General Faulk.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with you guys." Angel said.

"She comes into the mayors office saying that the shield is weak on the inside only when her powers strike it then she says that Angel Grove had a monster in it which prompted her attack on the shield!" General Faulk was yelling at the mayor's secretary, a pretty brown-haired woman with brown eyes. "She's riding around this place like there is no problem in the world! Someone has to take her up a peg or two!"

"Oooo look at me I'm shaking in my booties." Angel wrapped her arms around herself and feigned shaking. "I take one night on the town and get blasted for discovering a shield of my creations weakness."

"You said that red shields are powerful and that no monsters of your father's armies or your father will be able to penetrate it." General Faulk turned towards Angel angrily. "Now you say there is a flaw in it. This being here is no hero, this... half-breed is a danger to our society! She needs to be cast out! Only then will those monstrosities leave us be!"

"She's trying her best to help us!" Kat screamed. "You cast her out we become vulnerable, her father will still claim our planet as his and he will then initiate his plan to make us honor his rule."

"You stay out of this young lady!" General Faulk yelled. "If it wasn't for this thing here her father wouldn't be on this planet in the first place. Get rid of the thing that draws them in and they will leave. Hell, I'm all for handing her over to them just to get them off my planet."

The General was now in Angel's face, yelling his head off which was a deep red, his blue eyes were a-glow with angry. Angel said nothing for a short while then came back with something that thoroughly angered General Faulk, and made Kat very proud. The General, after hearing her call him a coward, swung his fist. Angel's elbow swung around her and she almost turned fully around, her face bore the look of shock, it quickly turned to pure anger.

"How dare you!" Angel shoved the General hard. "How dare you hit me!"

"Get use to it Kitten!" General Faulk yelled. "Because I'm moving in, enough of this slacking!"

"The hell you are!" Angel shrieked. "I won't allow it."

"You will because it's happening!"

General Faulk practically shoved a piece of paper in Angel's face, Angel slapped it from his hand then grabbed it from the floor. Her face went from being red to being white, her pupils dilated to almost nothing while the golden-yellow ring, while staying a ring around her pupils grew larger. She tore the piece of paper in two pieces, wiped both pieces on her behind then threw to them to the ground. She next shoved the General out of the way and headed to the kitchen, Kat followed at her heels. The kitchen had light wood cabinets and an island, a white refrigerator stood to one side with a small space between it and the oven. Angel had a microwave, coffee maker and a can opener, there was no kitchen table in the room. There was no room for one.

"Sometimes I hate men." Angel said, she was leaning against the counter. "They think they can waltz in and take over."

"What did that paper say?" Kat asked.

"General Faulk went down to Washington saying I was a danger so they gave him orders to keep me in his sights at all times." Angel snickered. "Which also means, by the Government, he is to live under my roof."

"Will you be okay?" Kat asked. "Do you think he'll..."

"He doesn't have the balls to do what you are about to ask." Angel turned around, her pupils, and the golden-yellow ring around them, had gone back to normal.

"Does he know about the car?" Kat asked. "Do you think he'll..."

"What's he going to do? Send it to the border for being an illegal alien or send it to the junk yard?" Angel leaned back against the counter. "He knows about it, yes. I've been reported as not having a license and will have to take a test to get one. But since the car is already in my name it can't be touched. My property."

Kat had never seen anything like it before, the next two weeks for Angel was more stressful than the ones before General Faulk had showed up and the prime culprit was the General himself. General Faulk had taken residence up in Angel's apartment, he slept on the couch while Angel slept in the bedroom with the door locked up tight. If anyone was to knock or ring the bell, the rangers included, General Faulk would be the one answering the door. He would demand who it was, then ask what their business was which would prompt Angel to shove him to the side and let the person who had rang the doorbell or knocked on the door in. She had passed the drivers test after taking it one time, General Faulk had tried to get the Gamma WTXZ impounded after he had seen it but in the end Angel had won that battle. The vehicle was hers, registered with all the proper paperwork, he couldn't touch it. Whenever a fight would spark up between General Faulk and Angel it would start off as vocal then the General would get physical. In all Angel had showed up with bruises on her arms, a bruised cheek and some really red ears, the General would typically be seen in worse condition.

"Does he insist on riding with you or...?" Adam asked, Angel had sneaked out of her apartment and from under General Faulk's nose.

"He's deathly afraid of the Gamma WTXZ," Angel chuckled. "which is why he tried to get it impounded. Said that any vessel from another planet looks like my vehicle it is a danger."

"He had someone test it right?" Kat asked. "I read in the paper he had someone test the vehicle."

"Yep, had all sorts of tests run on it." Angel replied. "He was pissed when it passed with flying colors."

"So, between your father and the General who is better?" Aisha leaned against the table top, her eye closing in a wink.

"The General of course." Angel replied quickly. "At least he hasn't tried tearing the flesh from my back with a whip. Yet!"


	14. Chapter 14

Having already graduated from school, Jason walked around the skating park during the early afternoon while all the kids were still attending classes. He had yet to decide what he was going to do after he had graduated, he was trying to make up his mind but with Master Vile and his minions still on Earth he had decided to put any further education off for the time being. He had found it rather surprising that Angel had been sitting at an ice cream parlor an hour before and had awkwardly asked her if she wanted to go skating. When she had said she would be delighted to he had near leaped into the air with joy. He had raced home, grabbed his roller blades and skateboard and ran off to the skate park near the regular park next to the baseball diamond. Angel had arrived a little after him, a pair of roller blades slung over her shoulder and an ice cream cone in her hand.

"Where's your watch dog nowadays?" Jason teased.

"Either in the council building or stinking up my living room." Angel said back.

"What's he doing in the council building?" Jason asked.

"Bothering the council, they threw him out the day before last." Angel replied. "Even they are getting sick of him."

They sort of took turns with the ice cream cone, handing it back and forth for a while before Angel shook her hand and said she was finished with it. As she slipped the roller blades she had brought along with her on her feet she glanced up at the tall nineteen year old who had asked her if she wanted to go for an outing at the skating park. Jason was a burly young man, he'd grow into a fine big man but despite his bigness he had a good gentle look in his eyes. He had short, cropped dark hair and gentle dark eyes, he was wearing a red t-shirt with blue jeans and brown boots, there was a red band around his head. As soon as her blades were on Angel took off. She jumped over the railing of the stairs, over the stairs then jumped over a trash can and never fell down. Jason admired that, he had jumped the stairs only and had fallen on his rump then had attempted to show off by jumping over the trash can only to, again, fall on his rear. They roller bladed for a while, Angel looked as if she was having fun, then General Faulk drove up in his 1994 Ford Explorer 4 Dr XL 4WD SUV and messed it all up. As soon as he opened his door, which was covered in dried mud, and stepped out the mood changed.

"Been looking for you missy." General Faulk said as he walked up.

"And what, pray tell, have you been looking for me for?" Angel growled.

"We have noticed that your father and grandfather had not been seen in quite a while." General Faulk replied.

"Yeah and?" Angel had sat down on the concrete, she slid the skates from her feet and was currently reaching for her light brown suede Tricker's Langston Wingtip boots.

"A truck has broken down outside of the shield, the driver refuses to get out of the cab." General Faulk said. "We need your help to get the stock in the truck."

"What is the truck carrying?" Angel asked.

"Medication for the hospital." General Faulk replied.

Jason was allowed to come with Angel and General Faulk, much to the General's chagrin on the issue of having a teenager with him. Angel and Jason threw their skates into the back of the SUV then hooked their seat belts on tight. General Faulk drove pretty recklessly, Angel found herself gripped her seat, her nails actually dug into the cushion. The General's vehicle was covered in dried mud from the grill on back to the passenger doors, the windows were even smeared with dried mud. The seats were shaky with pieces of duck tape on the cushions. When they reached the shield General Faulk slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, they zoomed through their side of the shield going 80 MPH.

"Dude!" Jason yelled. "Slow down maniac!"

"Time is pressing young man." General Faulk said back.

"Sure and yet you drive like this all of the time." Angel hiccupped. "And call me the dangerous driver."

"And you are, especially with that Gah- whatchamacallit vehicle of yours." General Faulk replied.

"Me and the Gamma WTXZ put you and this vehicle to shame!" Angel exclaimed. "Actually, me and any vehicle put you and this vehicle to shame."

It didn't take long for Jason to figure out that it was all a ruse, all he had to see was that there was no truck in the road waiting for them and seeing General Faulk swing his fist at Angel's face. Jason unhooked his belt and went to grab the General but by the time he was leaned forward General Faulk already had Angel's door open and was pushing her out, he was still doing 80 and when Angel dropped to the ground she rolled head over heels once before her body stretched out, she rolled several times before coming to a stop. General Faulk punched his foot into the gas pedal and left her in a cloud of dust, Jason swung his fist and it collided with the back of the General's head. General Faulk had just time to yell _wait _before Jason opened the passenger side door and jumped out. Jason ran to Angel quickly and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Never trust the four star General's!" Angel exclaimed, there were two trails of blood running from her nose.

"Do we go back?" Jason asked.

"We'd better do so quick because here's comes the cavalry!" Angel started running.

Master Vile tore across the desert, really a bleak sandy and rocky area about five miles wide in both directions, on Gasha as soon as he saw his daughter. His cunning had paid off, he had noticed the white-haired human male that had problems with his daughter, he had seen them fighting near the park twice then again three more times near the lake. He had gestured for the man to come to the shield for a chat one day which he had after Master Vile had motioned for him to come forward for a full five minutes.

"Seems you are having problems with my daughter." he had said when the man had walked up.

"You can say that again!" the man had replied.

"What say I take care of that little problem for you?" Master Vile had proposed. "Bring her to me and I'll take her from this planet."

"Ahhhh now I cannot do that!" the man had waved him off then turned to walk away.

"I'll take her away and I will leave myself." Master Vile had said, the last portion had gotten the man's attention. "You will never see my or her face again."

"And the others?" the man had asked. "What about them other monsters?"

"They go by my orders, they will leave as well." Master Vile had answered.

The man had talked with him for a full ten minutes, he had been unsure of Master Vile but in the end he had come through. But he had had to do a little something extra to get the man on his side, he had paid him a good lump sum of cash in order for him to deposit his daughter a ways from the shield, in total it was just under a hundred thousand in his money but under a thirty-five thousand in the humans money. Regardless of his bargain with the human, he still had plans for Earth. He had no intention of letting the planet get away, it was his. He had conquered it and he would rule it. His plan with the human about his daughter had paid off, his daughter was right where he wanted her, he hadn't wanted the teenager to be along as it would not look pretty, this time he was the predator while his daughter was the prey. With a swift kick, he sent the half-tamed stallion running full blast down the hill. His daughter and the teenager were already racing for the shield. The race was on, it was just him and his daughter and an unwelcome teenage boy.

Angel and Jason had ran a long ways, both sweated and breathing hard, when Angel slid to stop and turned around. She placed her fingers on the corners of her mouth and blew a whistle. Her father was really pumping the stallion to go faster and when he had seen her stop and turn he had kicked him hard. When Gasha heard Angel's whistle his ears, which had been layed flat against his head, pricked forward. Jason ran back to Angel and tried to get her to run, instead she sent out the whistle again. When Gasha heard it he stopped, he didn't slow down and stop but he slid to a stop with such force that Master Vile flew forward in the saddle, Master Vile found himself on the stallion's neck, his groin throbbing in pain for it had slammed against the saddle horn when he had been thrust forward. Angel whistled again and Gasha went skyward, rearing to his full height of fifteen hands. He twisted and turned his head hard, the reins were pulled from Master Vile's hands then he bucked hard until Master Vile went flying in the air. Free of Angel's father, Gasha ran forward at a canter. When he got to Angel he was prancing, Angel patted his nose then swung aboard. She grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him up behind her. She gently nudged Gasha into a run and they went the rest of the way to the shield. Angel pulled her crystal, which was hanging from a new gold chain, and said one word. Dione suddenly appeared near some bleachers at the baseball diamond.

"You called my dear." Dione said.

"We seem to have a traitor in our midst." Angel replied. "General Faulk tried to hand me over to my father."

"What happened to your face, dear?" Dione asked, the whole lower portion of Angel's face was nothing but caked blood.

"General Faulk punched her pretty hard." Jason spoke up. "Then he threw her out of his vehicle and left her."

"What do you want me to do?" Dione asked. "After seeing what he's done to your face, I'm willing to do a little something as pay back for you."

"We're heading to my apartment, but I think he will be heading to the council building." Angel said.

"He'll be saying Angel tried to hand him over and beat him up." Jason said.

"Can you intercept him and teach him a little lesson?" Angel asked. "Dione Style?"

General Faulk felt no shame for what he had done, in his eye he had done the planet, and humanity, a favor by handing the half-breed over. She had been useful in getting the planet back for them from her father but now that every place was secure and shielded up and safe he saw that she wasn't needed anymore. She simply, now, was a burden. Someone taking up space, a freak among the pure bloods and an ugly duckling in the pond full of beautiful swans. He hadn't intended on handing her over as fast as he had just done so, he had wanted to wait a short while then frame her up to look like a no gooder. Then Master Vile, the girl's father, had come in saying that he'd take her and leave, would even go away himself and take the monsters with him, and he couldn't resist the opportunity he had been given. He had milked the alien-man, waiting his chance, then had pounced saying he'd do it for cash. He had been thrown a leather sack of thirty-five thousand dollars which he had put into his son's bank account. He hadn't wanted the money for himself, it was for his son. He wanted his son to go to college, get away from Cindy Blake and go into a career in the military like he had been grooming him for since he was five. Now that his son had the money he had a good shot of doing all of that. General Faulk had offered Cindy Blake to Master Vile as well, saying it was a personal favor of his and that surely the warlord would want a wife from Earth. Master Vile had said no, that he plainly wanted his daughter and no other woman. He had even declined when the General had offered Cindy Blake for his father, knowing that Cindy and KurukVile had had an encounter, but again he had been denied. He was okay with this, somewhat, he was sure that his son would leave Cindy here soon anyways.

As he drove his car down the road he thought that he should head to the apartment that the half-breed had lived in. He thought he should go and torch the building up, destroying all of the things that Angel Irene would not need anymore. When he got to the road that branched off, heading in the direction of the apartment, he decided to do the apartment torching later on. First he had to go to the council building in the center of Angel Grove and give the false proof he had that Angel Irene was trouble. He had worked hard to think up the false allegations, first off he had written that the half-breed had called her father by wrongfully tampering with the Earth's climate, then had been acting on his behalf to get the planet in his hands. Next he had written that she had only been working with Earth's people for her own accord, this was basically a test by her father, he had written, and that if she passed it her father would give her the planet Earth to rule over. It was a good plan, a good idea! Next he had also written about her stealing the vehicle, that ugly big thing that she drove, from a prominent family on her father's home planet and was wanted there for grand theft. It was enough to make everyone's mouth's open wide in shock and it was enough to make everyone's opinion on Angel Irene change fully.

He drove into town, a deep frown on his face but still thinking hard. He had not liked Angel Irene the moment he had seen her. He did not like being second-in-command, in his eyes he was a four-star general and should have been leading the fighting from the get-go. Instead he had found himself being Angel Irene's second-in-command after her former second-in-command had been captured and killed, General Riley, a three-star general. Sure, he had helped her all he could but he had hated every minute of it. He hated how confident she was, how smart she was, how powerful she was and he hated how old she was. In his mind's eye, a human should never live over eighty years and Angel Irene had lived far over that. No, he didn't care about what happened to the half-breed, he didn't care if she and her father bred and had offspring or if she was beat within a half-inch of her life. All he cared about was that with her gone Earth and its people would return the way it was before she was even known to exist. In all it took him an hour and a half to drive before the council building loomed up ahead. He pulled into the parking lot, parked his car and grabbed the folder with his notes of false information. He walked into the building, not saying hello to anyone, he simply walked into the building, went to the elevator and pressed the number 4. When the elevator stopped he got out and went down the hallway before stopping at the Mayor's office. He went to knock on the door, before his knuckle met it the door opened. He went in without a second thought of why the door had opened on its own, he figured someone was already in the room, the Mayor's secretary perhaps, and had simply opened the door before heading off to finish whatever work was needed to be done.

"Mayor!" he said loudly when he entered. "I have damning information on Angel Irene! It'll pop your friggin' eyes from your face the way it did mine!"

There was no secretary in the room, the swivel chair in front of the desk was turned so that the back was facing him. He slid the folder across the desk, it bounced off of a fake Fern, then he waited for the Mayor to turn and look at it. It took a few minutes but finally the chair slid around and he stared, in shock, into the face of one who could pass off as Master Vile, only this one looked female. The being in front of him, when she stood, reached about six-foot one maybe two inches in height, she was wearing a long flowing, but tight, maroon dress that had black ties and bows on it. When she walked around the desk he took note the maroon colored high heels which had bows on the sides. The being had ears like Master Vile, only slender and feminine in origin, she had no earrings in them. Her face was gentle and smooth and for some reason looking at her made him feel giddy. He saw that the left side of her face was light blue while the other side was yellow, her lips were lipsticked the opposite colors of her face and that was unique he thought. She had white eyeshadow on her eyelids and black mascara around her glowing white eyes that had tiny black pupils in them. Her hair was long, almost touching the floor of the room they were in, and was a deep purple with gray and white mixed in that gave her a more exotic look. When she touched the folder he saw that she had long maroon colored fingernails with lightning bolts on the top.

"My, you humans sure do get more handsome as you age." the being said, she cupped his chin between her fingers.

"My, the Vile family has some lovely ladies in it." General Faulk smiled, he detected a scent of perfume and that made him feel more giddy.

The next twenty minutes made General Faulk feel like he was on top of the world. The being in front of him slid the top of her dress down exposing some right impressive breasts then had wrapped him up in a hug, all the while giving him some of the best kisses he had ever had in his life. He found himself going low quick, first kissing the being from where the neck met the head to the collar-bone then trailing his tongue down to a dark blue colored nipple. The being had held him tight, moaning as he sucked then had grabbed his hand and shoved it between her legs. With a swift motion of his arm, he had swiped all of the items from the desk and thrown her on it but before he had a chance of pulled her dress up she slid from the table. She had his pants off of him in nothing flat and was bringing him inside of her mouth before he had time to get ready. While she sucked on his root he thrusted, his left hand held firmly behind the female being's head.

"Where in the world does Vile find his women!" he shouted as she played with his balls. "You must be one of his brides."

He had no control after she had pulled his nuts down, she slurped both of them then sucked on each separately before sliding her tongue up and down his shaft. He was now leaning against the desk, his hands clasped around the edge of the desk's top and his head thrown back. He felt himself climax in a violent fashion then felt the woman pull away, when he looked down he saw that she was looking up at him. He was about to apologise when she started speaking to him.

"I am not Vile's bride." she said to him. "I am his sister and you're worst nightmare."

He howled at the ceiling when he felt it, the female being had opened her mouth to expose two sets of fangs, one set on the top teeth and another set on the bottom. The next thing he knew was that she had clamped her jaws on his cock, tearing it off and spitting it out, it flopped on the carpet as if it was a piece of rubber. His blood spewed everywhere, he dropped to his knees and crawled, hoping to get to the door and call for help. A hand encircled his ankle and pulled him back, a heeled foot kicked him so hard that he flipped onto his back. He had time to howl once more before the female being sliced his stomach open with her long maroon colored fingernails with the lighting bolts on top. The last thing he heard before he took his last breath was the female being telling him that he should not of messed around with her great-great granddaughter.

It was all over the news about General Faulk's murder, in the papers the murderer was claimed to be a maniac and that the General had been found with some papers from Washington which had been forged, claiming him as guardian of Angel Irene. Washington did all they could to distance itself from General Faulk, William "Billy" Faulk even denounced him as his father. When William "Billy" Faulk found thirty-five thousand dollars in his bank account he had sent it off to a fund raiser, knowing well that his father had been the one to put the money in the account. William and Cindy married soon after General Faulk's burial and a week later Cindy was declared pregnant with their first child. Not a soul knew the truth about what had happened to General Faulk, that was, except for Angel Irene. Angel knew who the killer was but she had no idea what had happened and she kept her mouth shut tight.

Angel had her hands full with Gasha, the stallion was rowdy and would send up a ruckus as soon as she left the shed that she had made into a stall for the horse. She would groom him for hours, and would take note the scars on his sides and the fresh scars on his back, neck and legs. She felt fresh anger towards her father, she was glad that the stallion hadn't been gelded or killed but from the looks of the scars on him her father had done worse than gelding or killing the animal. He had tried to destroy his spirit, and luckily the formerly wild horse, still a stallion and a magnificent one at that, had plenty of spirit in him. Although the rangers were her constant visitors, she spent a good lot of time grooming and tending her horse. One day she found scar tissue inside the mouth of Gasha and she near blew a fuse. By the time a month was over Gasha was as shined up and pretty as ever, with the badges of honor on his body glistening bright in the sunlight.

Although things were good inside of the shield, things were far from good on the side that Master Vile and his family were on. Dara Dara was the first of Master Vile's siblings to recover, she was walking around trying to assist in any way she could after two weeks of bedrest. Triskull was lifting weights with the arm that had been chopped off, his strength was returning and both he and KurukVile were glad for that. Master Vile's mood was given a lift after Rito, his son, got up out of bed. He was still a bit weak but getting along well. Master Vile had positioned more monsters around the shield, they were attacking it around the hour trying to get in with no luck so far.

"We have done nothing but sit here scratching our heads!" KurukVile roared. "It's time we upped the anti on that shield."

"Are there any monsters inside of the shield that could find a way to get it down?" Irka asked. "Vile?"

"Blue Globber was inside of the shield at one time," Master Vile replied. "wherever and whatever he is doing is beyond me."

"Have you any contact with him?" Dara Dara asked.

"N..."

Master Vile was at a late lunch with his family, all were sitting outside in the blazing desert sun eating roasted snake sandwiches, moldy grilled cheese sandwiches and slabs of meat which KurukVile had butchered from a species of Antelope he had hunted and killed that morning. Master Vile had a glass of bubbling blue liquid up to his lips when a sound of pebbles being crunched got his attention. He turned around and saw Blue Globber, the monster he had ordered to stay in Angel Grove after Angel had left the States. He had given Globber three vials of blue liquid to take to make him human, so he wouldn't be noticed in his true form. The Blue Globber, a near all blue monster with a gold head, a few gold medals on his chest and a gold jockey, looked a mess. He had wounds that looked as if they had been closed at one time then opened again only to heal and be re-opened on his front. As soon as he saw his creation, which he had spat up some years ago in the form of an egg, Master Vile stood up. Blue Globber, or plain Globber as he called him, walked forward with a slight limp.

"Her magic on the shield cancels it out." Globber said to his master. "I noticed when she used a fire attack on me, I got out only because the shield where I was was canceled."

"That's a start." Irka said.

"So make her use her magic and the shield goes out." Dara Dara mused. "Shoot, that is taught at Pronghorn! If it's a red shield that is placed up, the only way it can be canceled out is if the creator uses his or her magic against it."

"It's been several weeks since you have been in the shield what has taken you so long to get back here to tell us?" Master Vile demanded.

In response, Globber turned around. His blue back was nothing but a crusted mess and it was still smoking. When he turned around he said he had to hole up in a cave to heal up before coming to see Master Vile and tell him his findings. Master Vile nodded his head then sent the monster off. When Globber was gone Master Vile sat back at the table and went back to his roasted snake sandwich.

"That doesn't help much." Rito said after taking two bites from his sandwich. "I mean, we can't get in the shield so how can we get her to attack it if we are on the other side?"

"It gives us an idea of what we can do though." Irka said.

"Pop." Master Vile said, he had dismantled his roasted snake sandwich.

"Son." KurukVile replied, he didn't look up from his Antelope meat.

"I have noticed that animals can get into the shield easy." Master Vile said. "Would you by any chance have any packs of hunting canines like you did when I was a pup?"

"Did an upgrade some years ago," KurukVile answered, he looked up slowly. "have a pack of Velines now."

"The most advanced hunting canine on Gamma-Vile?" Rita had her hand almost up to her mouth.

"And the most deadly and proficient." KurukVile nodded his head. "Why do you ask, Son?"

"Let me borrow four." Master Vile stood up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hope you know the consequences of what you are about to do young man." Irka said to her son. "Those Veline's can be rather vicious at times."

"He has assured he has complete control of them." Master Vile replied.

The sun had not yet broken over the horizon, the sky had lightened though from a black to a purple color and the stars had disappeared overhead, an acid rain had fallen the night before for a short short while but it looked rather dry out now. It was quiet out, not even a Desert Owl hooted or a Coyote bayed, Irka wrapped her blanket around her a bit tighter. Her husband, when the alarm had gone off and he had gotten up an hour earlier, had ordered that she either wear a bath robe or have a blanket around herself after he had seen that it was just under 40 degrees out. Rita and Dara Dara stood nearby, wrapped in their own blankets. Rito, Triskull and Master Vile were without blankets.

A grating sound made her look at the coil that was around their ship, the coil was what carried their supplies and there was also a spacious area for the Veline's that her husband had gone and got a few months ago when he had gone back to restock their supplies on Gamma-Vile. She hadn't much liked the idea of him bringing the hunting canines, she supported all of her husbands actions but this one, and him actually buying the canines, had scared her to death. KurukVile had trained the Veline's the minute they had been dropped in their crates on their front stoop as pups, they did obey his every command and that had calmed her down some about them. As she watched her husband walk from the ship, six leashes in his hand, the sun finally poked out, casting its glow on the Earth.

"Alright son," KurukVile said as walked forward. "here are the hounds."

"Good hunting canines!" Master Vile approved fully of the fearsome creatures. "Now in order for them to get into the shield they must be masked. Here, have them drink this."

KurukVile caught the jar in his hand, he had just to look at its green liquid innards to know what it was. He was reluctant to give his Veline's the potion, he put it off by ordering one of his servants to bring him six bowls. It wasn't so much that he couldn't control the beasts that he owned, they obeyed his every command and he was damn proud of that, for such brutes they knew who their master was. When the bowls came he handed the leashes to the servant, the Veline's snarled at the servant and the leashes were near dropped which made KurukVile snap at the servant to hold onto the leashes. He quickly emptied the jar's contents into the bowls then placed them down in front of the Veline's, a silver whistle jingled from his wrist which made the Veline's snap at attention. When he backed away the canines drank their drink, soon after they were engulfed in a green glow and shrank three times smaller than what they were.

"These horrid beasts are ready to go." KurukVile said.

"Good, lets go." Master Vile turned and went to Ayut Hazem who was tied up next to a pole "By high noon I shall have my daughter-mate."

Angel had decided to head to the park with the rangers for breakfast, it was Saturday, no school was in session and everyone was feeling a bit uptight, it had been Jason's idea to go to the park for breakfast and everyone had agreed it was a good idea. A good time for a change of scenery. The park, that morning, was empty except for three couples who were picnicking. The grasses of the park were wet with dew and the sky above had lightened considerably, it was now eight in the morning and the sun was up heating the ground below. It would get to a hot eighty-six that day, the weatherman had forecast. Billy spread a tablecloth over the picnic table while Kat and Aisha took out the food from the basket. Angel and Tommy were standing facing the shield, Adam and Jason were seated at the picnic table getting ready to eat.

"The food's gonna run off before you two have a chance to eat." Adam called from his place at the picnic table.

"Come and get it." Kat called, she took a seat at the table.

Angel knew she looked tense, the muscle in her shoulders were bunched up as was the muscle in her legs. She had no idea what was wrong that morning, all she knew was that when she had woke up she had felt the intense sensation of doom fall over her. There was the usual line of monsters are the shield, they were still attacking and not getting through. She had checked the news, nothing had come up to tell her there was something going on in the world that was alarming. Gasha was acting nervous in his stall, even when she had gone up to his he had acted nervous and that had not helped matters. When the suggestion had been made about breakfast in the park she had been reluctant, something had told her not to go, but she had found her mouth working fast and here she was. Standing up, looking at the shield and wondering what it was that had her so uptight, she had to take just one look at Tommy, standing to her left, to know that he felt and thought the same thing. He was just as uptight as she was. When Adam, Kat and Aisha all yelled at her and Tommy to come eat breakfast they jumped and turned around, their eyes wide and their breath coming in startled gasps.

"Yes... yes we're coming." Angel found her voice. She and Tommy walked up to the table as if they were robots.

"You two look as if you have seen a ghost." Kat said when she looked at their faces.

"Ya'll feel like there might be something up today?" Tommy asked. "I mean, I feel as if something will happened. Something bad."

"Daaaaah you two just had a bad nights sleep." Billy waved his hand. "Have a pancake and relax."

Although Tommy ate and felt better, Angel just toyed with her food. She would occasionally look at the shield and become lost in thought before she'd feel someone flick her shoulder and bring her back to reality. She did manage to choke down half of a pancake before she stood up. She excused herself and walked off, she went behind the hill and stopped short. The monster line was still there but there was a break in the line. The three couples were still there and it seemed that they were pointing at something. She walked forward slow until she had reached the first couple, a young African-American couple who looked barely out of their teens.

"Did you see the monsters move when them dogs came?" the man asked.

"What dogs?" Angel asked.

"Looked like Great Danes." the man replied.

"No, have to be Wolf Dogs." the woman spoke up. "They had hair. All over their bodies."

"The monsters moved for a pair of dogs?" Angel mused aloud. "Odd."

"Not a pair." the man said. "A pack, I saw six of them."

An elderly couple walked back behind the hill and disappeared, Angel went with them but she didn't disappear behind the hill she stopped and turned back around. The young couple was walking forward, it seemed they were curious and Angel worried about them. The other couple, a man and woman in their thirties, was also walking forward, they were pointing at something. So enthused with the two couples Angel never saw Tommy walk up behind her. When he placed his hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"Why so nervous?" Tommy asked. "I'm your friend, remember?"

"They say a pack of dogs that looked like Wolf Dogs came into the shield." Angel pointed at the two couples. "Said that the monsters moved back when they came."

"There was a pack of wild dogs near here." Tommy said. "Probably that is what they saw."

A scream made Angel and Tommy look down the hill, both of the couples that had stayed in the small flat area of the park were running forward. Behind them was a pack of large, black and white dogs. As Angel watched, the lead Wolf Dog leaped into the air, knocking the young African-American man off of his feet. The Wolf Dog snapped at the man, who was shrieking in fear, with a howl Angel ran forward. When she was five feet from the wild dog she threw an air punch, it sent the Wolf Dog flying into the air. The man leaped up to his feet and tore by her.

When Kat and Aisha ran over the hill to find out what was going on they were met with a hideous sight. Angel and Tommy were surrounded, Angel was throwing a melee of attacks at some ferocious dogs that had black and white fur. As they watched, one of the dogs leaped into the air and clamped down on Angel's arm. Angel screamed and grabbed the dog's lower jaws with her free hand and pulled down, when the dog released her arm she kicked him back. Another dog leaped onto her back and dug his teeth into her shoulders, she screamed and punched her hand back, sending a fire punch which made the Wolf Dog fall back crying. She flailed her arms about, making a fire ring, then she shoved her arms forward and the fire ring went out with such power that the Wolf Dog's flew through the air. As soon as the wild dogs were disabled Angel and Tommy ran up the hill to Kat and Aisha. Billy, Adam and Jason ran up just as a loud howl was heard.

"Those wild dogs are not the wild dogs that run around the desert!" Tommy exclaimed. "They have too much hair and are too strong to be them."

Kat was about to ask what was going on when she saw six dogs running at them, their mouths were open with their pearly white and sharp teeth showing, the dog in front's tongue was lolling out of its mouth. Angel turned around and started running, the others followed as quickly as they could behind her. Angel had driven them to the park in her Gamma WTXZ and they were racing towards it. She had the skeleton key was in her hand, she pressed the button and the door swung open. It seemed that all at once they all jumped in. Angel slammed the door shut and wrestled into the drivers seat. She didn't bother buckling her seat belt, she just popped the clutch in and drove. When the pack of dogs struck the vehicle it felt almost like they had been hit by an elephant, the vehicle even acted as if it was going to turn over on its side but luckily Angel had her foot to the floor and they zoomed forward.

"Got to ge to the police." Angel said back. "Warn them, get the animal control here to take care of the situation and..."

"Uh, Angel." Adam pulled on the sleeve of Angel's shirt. "You'd better take a look before you call in the animal control."

Angel turned her head slightly, she looked through the mirror then with a yell she slammed her foot into the brake. The Gamma WTXZ came to a screeching halt, the drivers side door was flung up and Angel jumped out before the vehicle came to a complete stop. The rangers piled up behind her, their mouth's were agape in horror. Standing behind them by a mile were six of the most gruesome, fearsome and ugly creatures they had ever seen. They didn't notice that the Gamma WTXZ had left skid marks about six inches deep in the street and they were so consumed by the sight of the hideous animals in front of them that they never saw Master Vile and his father, KurukVile, ride up on their horses to the front of the shield.

The beasts that stood a mile from them were as ugly as they were fearsome, they stood a full four feet at the shoulder and were a dull gray in color with no hair at all on their bodies. Their shoulders were huge and muscled, four of the animals had knots on their shoulders while the other two were smooth. From their shoulders back to their hindquarters they were slender, their hindquarters were strongly muscled and ended in some big and sharp clawed toes as did their front feet. They had thin and bony tails. It was the heads of the beasts that had Angel and the ranger's attentions, the heads were horrible looking! The heads were a full thirty-six inches from side to side and stretched twenty-four inches back, the teeth jutted out and were huge and serrated. When on of the creatures opened its mouth Angel saw a blue-black tongue. The beasts had tiny green eyes.

"Uhm... I think you guys should get inside the vehicle." Angel said. "I'll be pretty busy."

Kat was about to say no when one of the beasts, the one in the front, leaped forward. The animals closed the distance between the rangers and Angel and them in nothing flat. Kat found herself being squashed underneath one, she wrapped her hands around the teeth and kicked her feet up into the animals stomach. A swipe of fire made the beast get off of her, it acted as if the blast had not effected it at all. Jason grabbed Kat by the arm and pulled her into the vehicle, he swung the door closed behind him.

Angel was in a predicament, the rangers had jumped back into her vehicle and locked the door leaving her outside. She was surrounded by the animals, she was backed up against a building. When one of the beasts would lunge forward she'd throw a fire-ball at it, to her surprise the beast only shook its head. She was about to throw another fire-ball at the beast when the beast on her side leaped at her. It clamped its jaws around her arm and she felt her bones snap, she swung her unbroken arm and an air blast moved the animal off. Seeing that that ability had worked she used it several more times until the animals had backed off allowing her to run from the side of the building to the park.

Kat threw the door open on the Gamma WTXZ and ran out, the others trudged after her calling for her to stop. She had seen the beast clamp down on Angel's arm and she had heard Angel scream out in pain, she could also see the trail of blood that was Angel's. She was just over the hill when Jason grabbed her, she struggled in his arms but could see clearly what was going on down in the small flat area of the park. Angel was again surrounded, she was in a Cave Bear form and was fighting on three legs. As Kat watched, Angel rose up on her hind legs and swiped at a beast that had leaped at her. The beast was flung in the air, it collided with a tree which was near snapped in two by its weight. Another creature followed soon after, both of the animals never moved again, their backs had been broken.

It was now four beasts, Angel had been able to kill two while in her Cave Bear form but she wouldn't be able to keep the form up for long. One of the beasts had sliced into her stomach while another had slashed her thigh. She swung her uninjured paw at a beast that ran at her and broke its jaw, that took all the energy in her Cave Bear form. She suddenly was engulfed in a pink energy, an energetic wind came from her that drove the beasts off a few feet. They came back strong when she stood before them, a bloody mess, in her true form. The beast with the broken jaw lunged at her, intending to cut into her with its claws and she swung her unbroken arm, a fire tornado came from her hand which drove the beast at the shield. She never saw the sparks or the explosion as the beast struck the shield, but she did hear the shield downpowering.

"Oh no!" Angel looked up as she watched the shield around Angel Grove suddenly disappear.

The three remaining beasts lunged at once and it near caught Angel unprepared. She made a fire ring around herself then shot it forward. He made all of the beasts fly ten feet in the air, when they collided with the ground they made small craters, two of the creatures got up and ran at her while the third stood on only three legs, the fourth leg horribly broken. Angel ran as fast as she could, her broken arm held tightly against her chest by her unbroken arm. She ran up the hill then she tore across the picnicking area, screaming at the top of her lungs. When she reached the Gamma WTXZ she didn't stop, she grabbed the handle and ripped the door up. The rangers were inside, all huddled in a ball in one corner, when they saw her jump in they gasped. Angel slammed the door shut behind her and locked it tight, she did the same to the passenger door as well. When the two remaining beasts slammed into the vehicle it, again, felt like it was going to flip over onto its back.

"What are those things?" Kat asked.

"Th- the shield is down..." Angel gasped. "A-A-Angel Grove is open to the monsters now."

"I'm willing to bet those beasts out there are from your father." Adam said.

There was a grating sound then the sound of glass breaking, Angel got into the drivers seat and popped the clutch in, with her good hand she drove the vehicle a few feet before, suddenly, the vehicle stopped. She tried again and again to get it to turn over, revving the motor as much as she could, but all it did was sputter. A bounce made her look up, one of the beasts was on the hood of her car. She stared into the creatures tiny green eyes then pulled back when it lunged at the windshield which shattered into a million pieces. The creature thrust its ugly head into the now windshieldless vehicle and snapped its jaws about. Angel was able to force the seat down so that she was on her back, when she got the chance she shot her hand forward. With the key to the vehicle she jabbed the animals right eye out, eye liquid and light green colored blood dripped onto her. The animal pulled back when a high whistle rang through the air.

"Angel... you okay?" Kat asked. She and the rangers had been screaming silently throughout the attack, each were scared to death. Angel gasped for breath then slid herself back from the drivers seat.

"Well I have a bad bite to the shoulder, my arm is bitten badly and broken, my thigh is cut open, my stomach is sliced open." Angel said through gasps. "Guess you can say it cannot get worse than this eh?"

As if in answer, the passenger side door was ripped up so furiously that it flew into the air and landed a few feet from the vehicle. The beast that had tried to get in through the windshieldless windshield shoved its head in through the opening and started slashing its mouth from side to side. Kat and Aisha screamed, Adam and Tommy grabbed Angel and pulled her in closer, Angel was quiet but she had a look on her face that showed how terrified she was. The animal was able to get its head into the side of the Gamma WTXZ and was heading in further when Angel swung her arm, a trail of gasoline came from underneath the seats, she swung it once then sent it flying at the animal. As soon as the gasoline struck the animal Angel shot a fire blast at it, the animal exploded in flames and howled in pain. It fought to get out of the vehicle but its head prevented it from doing so. After five minutes of struggling the animal, still aflame, dropped dead. Angel grabbed the drivers side door's handle and ripped it up. She and the rangers leaped out of the vehicle and started running, Angel again had her arm tightly pressed against her chest with her unbroken arm.

"I need to get the shield back up!" Angel screamed. "Angel Grove is a sitting duck without that shield!"

"Angel I suggest you forget about the shield and worry about your father!" Adam yelled.

Angel heard the hooves before she saw her father, he was pumping Ayut Hazem hard with his legs to get him to top speed, the stallion was wet but not lathered. Angel turned and went towards the city, the others running behind her calling her name and asking her what she was doing. The other beast was racing behind them, Adam was closest but he was beating the beast and was far from its jaws. They tore down the main street into the city, turned and took a side street which led to the water tower. When they saw the tower they knew what Angel was doing. Despite her injuries, when Angel saw the water tower she put on a fresh burst of speed and reached the ladder first. She stepped to the side and practically threw each of the rangers up the ladder before she started to go up herself. With only one arm, she made slow progress. When the beast that had been running behind the rangers slammed into the ladder she was sure that it was over but the ladder held tight and she kept going, she thought she had felt something tear at her shirt but she didn't check to find out. One rung, one step, one rung, one step, a slow progress but she made it to the top and near collapsed from exhaustion.

They were all drenched in sweat, Kat and Aisha were also drenched in tears, but mostly everyone was drenched in fear. They were all gasping for breath, Angel's wounds had bled more, she was a bloody mess from her shoulder on down, the only area that she had no wounds on was her chest. When she sat up Kat shrieked, Tommy tore his shirt from his back and tied it around Angel, the beast might not have gotten them but it had slashed at Angel's back, there were five deep marks from its claws on her back that were bleeding profusely. A howl below made Billy look down, Master Vile was below them, he was dismounting and from looks of it the beast that had chased them was snarling at him. A whistle made him look up, he saw KurukVile, Master Vile's father and Angel's grandfather, ride up on a gigantic gray horse. KurukVile had his hand to his mouth, at first Billy couldn't figure out what was happening then he heard another whistle and pulled back to the tower's side.

"Them beasts are not your fathers!" he said. "They're your damn grandfather's!"

"Watch you're language young man!" Angel snarled.

The ladder shook, it wasn't a typical shake from something tearing it off but a shake from someone climbing it. Tommy looked down and saw to his horror that Master Vile was climbing up. KurukVile had ridden up, the lone beast was on its hindquarters getting a pet and it looked as if Angel's grandfather was giving him something to eat. Tommy looked at the connections on the ladder, it would take some work but he could have the ladder loose from the tower and Master Vile wouldn't be able to climb up it. He pulled his head back and sat near Angel, who's breathing had returned to normal.

"Jason, we have a problem." Tommy said.

"As if we are not having enough of a problem." Jason chuckled.

"Bones in arm, I command you." Angel started a charm. "Amend, fuse your break, repair the breaks in the bone."

Angel moved her arm, it wasn't broken anymore, her charm had worked. She stood up and looked over the lip of the tower, her father was, indeed, climbing the ladder and was half way up it. She looked back at the water tower, it was full of water and would be useful if she needed to use it to attack. She positioned her hands but then she lowered them, having had a better idea. She shot her left leg forward, her right leg was behind her nearly touching the tower's boards, the water shot from the tower then flowed down to the ground, freezing while doing so. She didn't waste any time in explaining, she simply jumped onto the frozen water-ramp and slid down it. The rangers stared in shock then followed, once everyone was on the ground they started running. They heard a whistle and then they heard the beast pounding in chase, it was snarling and sounded angry. There was a chain link fence up ahead, a thick chain link fence which was held down by concrete, they all ran to it. Angel leaped onto the fence first and started climbing, the others followed. The rangers had already swung to the other side and where climbing down when the beast slammed into the fence, Angel was in the process of swinging her leg over the top, she had gotten caught in the fence by her shirt and had had to stop to tear it loose. With the force of the beast slamming into the fence Angel lost balance, her feet slipped and she fell, her groin collided with the fence top and she gasped in pain. Luckily when she fell she did so on the rangers side, her jeans in the groin region had bloodied up.

"This is a part of town that is deserted right?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, it's the deserted warehouse district." Tommy replied. "No one comes here."

"Shield going up."

Angel stood up, fresh blood was dripping down her pant legs making it look like she had stripes on her jeans. She twirled around once then threw her hands down, a red shield formed itself around Angel Grove, it crashed down with a thud two miles from them. With Angel Grove having the shield back around itself and with the people inside Angel Grove safe now, Angel turned back to the beast. The beast was on the other side of the fence, it looked as if it had no idea what a chain link fence was and was sniffing it then pulling away in fear. A whistle was heard and they saw KurukVile round the corner, the beast turned its head and looked at Angel's grandfather questioning. Angel saw the silver whistle in her grandfather's hand, he blew it twice more then shouted for the beast to go get them. She felt great anger towards her grandfather, all of the wounds on her body and the fear she had felt that morning was all because of him and his damn beasts.

"You stupid beast!" Angel shrieked. "Earth dogs can climb fences like this, some even can jump it yet you just sniff and tremble."

"Angel, you crazy?" Kat asked.

"Your owner must have decided to forgo the chain climbing and jumping, poor thing." Angel continued. "Just goes to show you how idiotic my grandfather is ha!"

Tommy and Jason looked at each other, Adam and Billy did the same. Kat and Aisha walked forward and tried to get Angel to turn around. KurukVile's fiery red eyes were glowing brilliantly, angrily. He had a snarl on his face which made him look even more deadly and dangerous. As soon as a hand was placed on Angel's shoulder Angel turned around, she rubbed her rear on the chain link fence, all the while calling out _stupid stupid beastie_. The beast lunged and was able to grab the seat of her pants but its teeth were too big to get into the chain link fence. Angel turned around and continued her cat calls then she turned on her grandfather.

"Hey granddad!" Angel called out. "How's aunt Dara Dara and uncle Triskull these days? Has Triskull's horn grown back or is it still a stub like your cock?"

"Angel! Stop!" Aisha screamed, she grabbed Angel around the waist.

"Has Dara Dara gotten better or does she still reek of camp breath?" Angel continued.

"Tommy! Help!" Aisha screamed. "Angel's gone insane!"

"Don't blame her, I would too." Tommy said, he was backed up against a building.

"How about Rito Revolto, granddad!" Angel shrieked at the top of her voice. "Did you decide to feed his bones to these wretched beasts of yours or did you eat him? You're breath is enough to make me think the latter!"

Tommy ran forward and wrapped Angel up in his arms, he carried her around the corner with the others following. All the while Angel had been berating her grandfather, the left side of his face had glowed bright red with his fiery red eyes glowing brighter with every word she shouted. After the last comment she had made he had pulled his horse back and had been in the process of turning him around. As soon as Angel was away from her grandfather she was fine, she calmed down. Tommy placed her down and they started trotting on down the alley. Behind them they heard a loud thud and a series of clicks, none of the rangers or Angel needed to know what had happened. KurukVile had jumped his horse over the chain link fence, they had no idea if the beast was with him but they knew that Angel's grandfather was now after them.

The temper gauge had gone up, he knew it and so did his sole surviving Veline who now refused to come near him. His temper had been rising all throughout the whole ordeal, the second he had seen the first of his Veline's being killed he had felt it rise. He had not expected his granddaughter to kill his Veline hounds, yes he had expected her to get hurt some but not as much as she had been and with the death of five of his six Veline's on top of it and then Angel insulting him with her cat-calls had made his meter almost burst. He had turned his horse and rode off, his surviving Veline following, then he had turned and with a swift kick had sent his horse off. His horse had cleared the fence as if it was nothing, the Veline hound though slid to a stop and was whining on the other side, wanting to be over with him. He decided to save the hound. He had, before the mornings events, had ten of the hounds and had allowed his son to use six of them which left only four remaining in the kennels on the coil of his ship. He had seen the shield go up and he didn't much care about it, all he cared about was taking care of the problem at hand. Getting his granddaughter, tying her up then carrying her back to his ship where he and his son, Vile, would discipline her without mercy. She had done enough, this last defiance was the last straw. As soon as his horse was on the other side of the fence he kicked him into a hard run, he was only vaguely aware that Master Vile had turned Ayut Hazem and was nearing the fence at a dead run.

"I hear him!" Kat screamed. "He cleared the fence with that horse of his. He's coming!"

"Fire escape!" Angel yelled. "Go up a fire escape!"

Angel didn't wait for them to respond, she turned and ran up the closest fire escape to her. The rangers turned their heads to see KurukVile running at them on his horse, his large legs pumping the sides of the horse with every stride the horse took. He leaped from his horse effortlessly and landed in front of them. Tommy, Jason and Adam slid to a stop then turned left, Aisha, Billy and Kat followed him. As much as they hated to do it, they hid behind a trash dumpster. KurukVile looked at them then ran at the fire escape. He jumped four steps, tripped once then got to his feet and continued up. The fire escape was unstable, it was going this way and that, Angel was three flights above him and would periodically look down to see what was coming up.

"Up shit creek without a paddle!" she thought frantically.

She reached the top of the fire escape, there was a window but that was all, no doors in which to bust into. With her grandfather closing in she hunched her shoulders forward and jumped through the glass of the window. Shards of glass went into the wound on her shoulder, she didn't stop to get them out, she kept running. She slammed her shoulder into the door ahead and ran out into the hallway. She was on the top level, there was a door that went to the ceiling and she took it. She had no more gone up the first ten steps when the sound of more glass breaking and a grunt made her turn. Her grandfather was in the building with her. Turning, she ran up the steps, taking three and sometimes four at a time. She reached the door to the ceiling and flung it open, as soon as she was out she slammed it shut. There was a chain to the side and she grabbed it, she tied it around the doorknob then connected it to a pile of bricks. With that done she started running until she near ran off of the side of the building. She was forced to stop and it was then that her grandfather ran into the door behind her that she had chained shut. The brick pile shattered into a billion pieces of pebble and the chain's links broke, the door was torn from its hinges.

"No where else for you to go Girl!" KurukVile snarled at her.

Angel's eyes went all over the place, looking for a place to go to. A place to escape, a place for her to get away from her grandfather who was walking towards her, his legs bent and ready to propel him forward at any minute, his arms splayed out ready to grab her should he get close. The fire escape was below her, and a dumpster was directly below full of black plastic garbage bags. She decided that the dumpster was the best bet, it would at least be a soft landing and not one of steel and unsteadiness. She turned and ran the few steps to the edge of the top of the building, she felt her grandfather's fingers grab and tear the collar of her shirt but she leaped at the right moment. Gravity took hold and she fell, screaming, down to the dumpster below. It seemed like a long time before she slammed into the dumpster, it was a hard hit but the bags had cushioned the fall well. She pulled herself from the dumpster and started running, fast!

"How in the world can it get any worse than this!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

As if in answer, her father suddenly appeared from around a corner. He had dismounted obviously and it looked as if he had been waiting for her. She slid to a stop and turned to go back. The last thing she remembered was feeling pain, a great pain in her neck, then her legs failed her. She collapsed, still running, on the sticky alley asphalt. With her arms she grabbed when she could, her vision was failing her now. It was blurring up, she could barely see anything. By the time she had reached the dumpster she crawled blindly. When her hand landed on a shoe she looked up, she wished she could see but she had a feeling that if she could she would have looked up into the hideous face of her grandfather. She felt another pain, this one on her spine, which made her head drop to the ground. She breathed heavily for a few minutes then her breathing calmed until, finally, she was sleeping.


	16. Chapter 16

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was on something soft, it wasn't with her hands that she felt this soft thing with but her whole body. The second thing she noticed after she woke up was the overpowering stench of rotten meat, it made her curl her nose and shake her head. When she did she heard a growl, then a series of padded movements that were coming towards her. Her vision was still fuzzy, she blinked her eyes several times before finally she could see. As soon as she saw the beast standing in front of her, its teeth so close to her face and its eyes glowing bright green, she sent out a scream. The animal didn't make a sound, it breathed on her sending her fiery red hair flying back from her shoulders. The rotted meat smell she had smelled before had come from the beast, it was its breath. It's horrid and stinking breath! She pushed back and felt something tighten around her wrists. Looking down she saw she had shackles around her wrists, thick chains ran from them to a ring in the floor. It was during this look at her wrists that she noticed something else. She was naked, there were no clothes on her body not even a pair of underwear or a bra, she was completely naked. When she touched her stomach she saw that the wound there from before was healed. No, no it wasn't just healed it was gone completely as if it had never happened! She found the same when she checked her thigh and looked behind her at her back and the wound on her shoulder was also gone. When she checked her crotch she saw it was in good order. Not a wound on her body, all of the wounds from the morning, from fighting the canines, were gone. A click made her turn her head around, her red hair fell over one eye but she was able to see well. Sitting across the room that she was in from her was her grandfather.

"Nap time looks to be over it seems." her grandfather said.

The beast walked over to KurukVile and placed its head on his lap, KurukVile stroked the ugly head twice then gave him something. It took Angel a while before she noticed he was sitting at a table, he had some trays and dishes in front of him that he was eating from, there was a large slab of meat on his plate that he was cutting with a knife, it looked to be crisped on top but the meat inside was undercooked, it was sloughed with a dark sauce and had a leaf on the side of it. As she watched, her grandfather took a glass from the table that had a black liquid in it that was bubbling, he drank almost half of it in one gulp before he set it down. The thin, bony tail of the beast thumped the floor twice when KurukVile raised a chunk of meat up, the beast sat on its haunches and begged, its blue-black tongue lolling from its mouth. KurukVile dropped the meat and the beast ate it then nuzzled up against KurukVile's leg.

"You did a number on my Veline's." KurukVile said. "Out of six, you left me with two. One being badly injured."

"What did you expect me to do with them?" Angel hissed. "Pull up a table and start serving tea? Those damn things attacked me!"

"Luckily I have four more waiting in the kennel shall I need them." KurukVile stroked the ugly beasts head again.

"You treat that damn thing as if it is a pet." Angel snorted.

"It is." KurukVile turned to her, his fiery red eyes glowing angrily. "She is, that is."

"She?" Angel looked at the creature as it stood up. "How in the world can you tell that thing is a she? I see nuts on that thing!"

KurukVile leaned around, he looked at his beast then sat back upright in his chair and ate some of his meat. He dropped three chunks to the beast which gobbled them up in nothing flat. When the animal turned and looked at Angel it growled, Angel looked again at the animal and confirmed what she had said. The animal that her grandfather had said was a she had balls, either it was related to the Spotted Hyena, who's females looked like males, even having a pseudo penis, or her grandfather had been wrong in calling the beast a girl.

She felt air being pumped on her neck, it made her hair blow forward over her shoulders, and she turned. Her mouth opened and a blood curdling scream came out. She was in KurukVile and Irka's bedroom chamber on their ship, that was obvious, and lying on the bed was a long furred animal that had a long snout, protruding yellow teeth jutted from the jaws. KurukVile and Irka's bed had black and gray checkered sheets, a light gray quilt was folded on the end of the bed. At the head of the bed was a multitude of pillows that had white tasselled black and gray checkered pillow cases. A laugh made her turn around, made her look away from the creature that had breathed on her. KurukVile was standing, he had the back of his chair in his hands and was carrying it to her. He set it in front of her and sat on it, his knees were four inches from her, a bit too close for comfort.

"You had us running for a while there, Granddaughter." he said to her.

"The idea of having you this close to me makes me want to go for another round." Angel replied coldly.

"Good thing you won't have that chance." KurukVile said to her, he came closer. "After an hour from now, you will be too afraid to move a step from your father's side."

"I've seen zits scarier than you old man." Angel snarled.

It was quiet between the two for a short while then KurukVile swung his hand. It collided with the side of Angel's face hard, she yelled out as she fell back against the bed. Slowly, she brought her hand up and touched the side of her face, her left cheek was tingling and she was sure that it was red from the slap. Seeing as her grandfather was so close she lunged forward, intending to bite him. He kicked his knee up and she pulled back, she cupped her jaw in her hands. The beast behind KurukVile walked up, he, she or it sat down beside KurukVile and growled. Angel moved her jaw gently, it wasn't broken but surely if he would have kicked his knee harder up it would have been. She felt the creature behind her sniff her hair, that made her turn around. When she felt fingers run through her hair she turned back around, sure enough her grandfather had a strand of her hair in his hand.

"It's grown out I see." he said, she tugged the strand out of his hand.

"Pervert!" Angel snapped.

"Save your breath, you will need plenty of lung power for what your father and I have in store for you." KurukVile said.

Kat and the rangers had hidden themselves well, they had followed Master Vile and KurukVile after they had picked Angel up and slung her up into the saddle of Ayut Hazem. They had trotted their horses silently along until the beast that had had its leg severely broken limped into view then KurukVile had galloped forward and jumped from the saddle of his horse. He had acted more concerned for his beast than for Angel, Master Vile had continued riding forward silently. KurukVile had picked the beast with the broken leg up and had swung up into the saddle, he had guided his horse with his legs, the surviving beast loping beside him and the beast with the broken leg resting on his legs. When KurukVile had gotten back to his ship he had ordered his son to have Angel put in his and Irka's bedroom chamber then he had carried the beast into his ship, the one that was in good body condition following obediently beside him.

They had stationed themselves behind a hill that was overgrown with thicket bushes, and their numbers had been boosted by one. Lieutenant Charles Rollins had joined them after witnessing the entire thing unfold from his apartment window. He felt bad for not helping and had joined to assist in any way he could. That was good, they needed all of the help they needed and especially so since they could see that there was being erected a pole between the two ships, two tables had been placed on either side of the pole and on them looked to be some items, from this far they couldn't tell what but they had a feeling that each item was to be used on Angel by either her father or her grandfather.

They guessed that everyone was attending, they saw Dara Dara, Triskull, Rita and Rito all sitting in chairs near a fire that had a poker in it, Irka was seated by herself, an empty chair beside her. They guessed that Master Vile and KurukVile were with Angel, preparing her for her undeserved punishment. Kat remembered when Master Vile had tortured her for information of where Angel was some months ago, she shuddered at the thought of Angel having to go through such horrors as she had and from the looks of the tools on the two tables, it looked like Angel was going to get a good beating. Lieutenant Rollins was the leader, he was older than they were and had more contact with the group below them, he had made a plan that as soon as Master Vile let up on Angel they would swoop in and rescue her. Aisha had asked why they were going to wait and he had replied that a too soon attack would spell disaster and would put Angel in more harm. So, all they could do was wait, and watch, until Angel's father either got tired or he let up, giving Angel a break.

They didn't have to wait long for the activity to start up, Angel was led out of the coiled ship that had a gruesome skull in the center that was as white as an eggshell with two black soulless eyes that stared out. The mouth part of the skull was closed, but the teeth were very viewable, they were rotten and a yucky green and yellow in color, two canine teeth were on the top jaws, they sparkled with gold dust. There were gray bars going northeast, northwest, southeast and southwest from the skull, they connected the skull to the silver coil that was around the ship. There was no ramp on this ship, instead there was a hatch that opened, the hatch was right between the two canines. KurukVile had Angel by her hair, he was dragging her by her hair from his ship and through the yard to the pole.

Angel felt humiliated the minute she was dragged from KurukVile and Irka's bedroom chamber, she was given no clothing and was almost dragged naked across the metallic floored hallway that had a carpet on it. When she was dragged outside, her feet tripping over themselves and she pulling to the sides and back trying to get away but not able to, she felt even more humiliation. There was her ill-gotten family, all seated comfortably in chairs. Her grandfather's grip on her hair tightened and he dragged her fully to a pole which was near six feet tall. She felt herself being lifted then dropped, her hands had been chained up by the wrists before she had been dragged out of her grandparents bedroom chamber and she found that her grandfather had just picked her up to have her make a circle with her arms. As soon as her arms were around the pole KurukVile went around. He chained them up so that they hung at angles. He walked around her once, his fiery red eyes glowing as brightly as ever, then he walked over to his wife and sat in the chair beside her leaving Angel alone.

The last thirty minutes had just been simple talk between her and her grandfather, him telling her how much he was disappointed in her for making him and his family leave their lives behind for a while to pursue her and how she had injured her uncle and aunt and older brother. She had responded a few times, saying that they deserved no life and that her uncle, aunt and older brother deserved to of been injured. With each reply she had been slapped and told _silence child_, of course she had to quiet up because her jaw from when her grandfather had kicked his knee up was starting to hurt. Her grandfather had stood up and grabbed the animal behind her that was nuzzling her hair from the bed gently and had carried it off to a small pet bed where it had turned twice then had lain down. The animal resembled a Weasel, it had dark brown fur on its back with cream-colored fur on the bottom of its neck and stomach with either black or dark brown eyes.

"Your grandmother's rather fond of her Geasile." her grandfather had said to her. "You remember that."

The full bedroom chamber of her grandparents had been finely furnished! A black couch with puffy cushions of dark red sat over on one side of the room, above it a portrait of her grandparents, a chair that matched the couch on the wall beside the couch with a black glass table with curved legs between them and the pet bed on the other side of the chair. The soft thing she had woken up on was a black carpet with red rose designs all around the edge and a spider web in the center, it was made of very fine material that was extremely soft and reminded her of a bath robe. There were black candles on the dark red wood dresser that had animal skulls on the ends of the surface and red candles on a shelf, a large stuffed bear was in one corner and another rug was in the room. It was a Lion rug, the head still attached with its mouth open and teeth glistening white. Angel had felt sorry for the bear and Lion, their eyes were right sad looking.

She had wondered for a short while what it was that her grandfather was drinking with such intense gulps, as soon as he finished one glass he'd fill it up again with the same liquid. By the time twenty minutes had passed her grandfather had seated back down in front of her and had shoved the glass at her telling her to take a swallow. She had cursed at him and he had grabbed the back of her hair with his hand and forced her to drink, even pulling her head back and pinching her nose to make her swallow. The liquid had a horrible taste to it, it tasted like cough syrup, honey and sewer water and the latter taste almost made her barf! She had coughed several times and gasped for a short while then had heard her grandfather laugh.

"You'll need to get use to our cuisine and beverages my dear." he had said to her. "This bubbly is laced, yes. This planet's Cobra venom has a good kick in it."

She had near thrown up at the mention of her grandfather forcing her to drink something laced with Cobra venom, the most deadly of snake venom's on the planet. Her body had also broken out in a sweat and her vision had swam some but she hadn't lost consciousness, she had stayed awake. Her being led out of her grandparent's bedroom chamber on their ship by her hair was because after her grandfather had forced her to drink the substance in his glass she had shouted for him to go dig his own grave and leave her alone. It had happened fast, her grandfather had been drinking the substance in his glass and had gasped, some of the drink flying out of the glass onto the floor around him as he stood, then he had torn the chains from the rings on the floor and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her, who had resisted and started a fight immediately, to the door then out into the hallway.

So here she was now, in the current, in the present. No more being chained up in her grandparents bedroom chamber on their ship with just her grandfather and his so called pet and her grandmother's pet as an audience. Here she was; naked and chained to a post in front of a new audience getting ready for some sort of non-deserved punishment. Her grandfather had just sat down beside his wife when she realized that there was someone missing. She had seen Rita and Rito, her sick and repulsive older half siblings, and she had seen Dara Dara and Triskull, her aunt and uncle, and she knew her grandfather and grandmother were there. She had also seen Lynster, Kelso, Nygiti and Finster and Goldar standing with the goat-men and lizard-men. She lifted her head and turned it towards the group on her other side, taking each figure in and trying to figure out who was missing.

Her eyes landed on Lynster and his brother, Finster first after she had taken in her ill-gotten and un-wanted family. Finster was Lynster's twin brother, he was just like Lynster in size and shape but there was a big difference between the two. Finster's fur was white, all white. It made him look like a Scottish Terrier. Lynster and Finster's eyes were the same, bright blue, but they were wearing different outfits. While Lynster had a red uniform on with a white apron over top, the left strap undone and hanging down, Finster was wearing a white outfit that looked loose. Finster had an apron on as well, the left strap was also undone and hanging down but unlike Lynster he had a pocket on the front of his apron which was hanging loose on one side. She was too far to notice what was in the pocket, but she knew that it was silver. Finster had brown sandals on his feet.

She made her eyes move, they saw the Nine-Tailed Fox and Professor Longnose standing, the latter with his arms crossed over his chest, then they landed on Goldar. Goldar's gold-colored armor looked as if it had been specially polished for this event, he shone brilliantly. His black feathered wings with the gold arm parts flapped once. Goldar had a lion's face only it was blue with beady red eyes. His sharp teeth were very viewable and were a dingy white in color. He had what looked like a mane going down both shoulders, on the ends though were white horns. He had a gold helmet on and curiously, there was a gold chin cup on his chin.

After seeing the Nine-Tailed Fox, Professor Longnose and Goldar the line became mostly goat-men, lizard-men and the odd sort of people who were either humanoid in appearance or had hair covered bodies. When her eyes met the last in the line she put two and two together that the people who were humanoid in appearance and the hair covered people were servants of her grandparents. She tilted her head back then moved it around to the other side of the post, it was then that she found the one who was missing in the group. She didn't need to know that her pupils had shrank in size, she had only to look at her father who was a mere inch from her face to know that they had. Her father nodded when she looked at him then walked off.

"Before we start this thing I'm going to list the items of which this child here has done to merit this punishment." her father said. "It's a long list, a disagreeable list of sorts."

Angel rolled her eyes as her father started in on his preaching, on saying that the item on the top of the list was disrespect of her elders, of her grandparents and her father. She almost laughed when he said that she was also in deep due to the attacks on her siblings and on Triskull and on the kidnaps of her grandmother and aunt, the latter two he had added a dear in front of the grandmother and aunt.

"Also on the list is her attempts of adulterous actions towards me, her father-mate." her father said next. "And her actions as a General against troops of her father and grandfather and her actions of attempted treacherous deeds on Gamma-Vile which also include her entering a bank vault of her father-mate without his direct permission."

"Hogwash on the adultery you old croon!" Angel yelled.

"Also on the list of her actions to merit this punishment is acting with a disagreeable and banished character." her father said, he walked back over to her and looked deep into her eyes. "My oldest sister and high imperial traitor who will not be named here or any place else."

"Hey now wouldn't that honorable title of imperial traitor also go to you since you also killed your and her sister?" Angel sneered.

"Silence!" her father exclaimed. "This punishment will be divided. Part going to me and part going to my father, this child's grandfather."

That was the end of his speaking of her so called crimes, he silenced up and stood again with his face an inch from hers. She looked into his golden-yellow eyes that had a tiny black pupil in each eye. She saw quite a bit of things in them eyes; anger for one was very evident but there seemed to also be hurt in them eyes mixed in with jealousy and she couldn't much understand it but there was also a trace of love in his eyes. Her father wasn't wearing his usual attire, he was simply wearing a black pair of dress pants with his black shoes, his top half was exposed. He was a perfect example of blending of his parents. His exposed shoulders were bone, not flesh but bone, and they were colored to match the colors of his face, the left side of his shoulders being gold while the right was dark blue. She didn't need to see any muscle on his shoulders to know that he was strong, just like Rito the boned parts of his body were plain bone with no sight of muscle mass. The fleshed part of his body which was exposed to the air was that part that showed his muscle mass, which was great! The left side of his chest was fleshed and full of supple muscle while the other side was boned. He had a slender and strong looking V-shaped waist, that much she could see above his pant line. His left arm was fleshed, and was full of rippling muscle but yet not as much as his own father's but enough to make her swallow, his right arm was bone. The left side of his chest, along with his arm, was gold in color with the other side of his body, and his other arm, was dark blue.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" he said to her, he was so close she could smell his rank breath and that made her shiver. "Running around, making your family that loves and cares for you chase after you. Injuring part of that family that loves and cares for you. Joining the ranks of my older sister and letting her tamper with your mind, letting her drive you from us."

"Ya'll know no love." Angel replied. "All you know is hate and do horrible things such as take world's from others, take lives and change them, make others miserable because you feel you have to conquer or destroy. Love is accepting and understanding, none of you do that."

That was the end of their conversation, Master Vile got right angry and left. She heard him walk off then stop, she thought she had heard him turn but wasn't sure. Knowing that it was soon she started thinking up places that she had been and things she had done in her two hundred and fifteen years of life. Visiting Strawberry Mountain in Virginia, that was a good start. She had been fresh out of Pronghorn and had seen a flier for it and had gone. It had been a blast! A beautiful place with kind and friendly people that allowed you to enter and eat all you wanted and would only charge you somewhere around $30 for the produce you brought back. She had brought back to her cave a bushel of apples and some peaches, had made homemade apples and peaches in a can which were so sweet. Another good memory; becoming the riding pony for the great Man O' War for his last three races. She had been excited the last race, and had been among the thousands wondering how fast the horse could go for real after his retirement was announced. She had been the riding pony for Man O' War's sons Clyde Van Dusen, Crusader, War Admiral, and for Man O' War's grandson, Seabiscuit.

"Tibet was pretty, I enjoyed visiting there." Angel thought. "Peaceful and very cultured. I enjoyed learning their culture and becoming a part of their society for the three years I was there. Visiting Mongolia to see the planet's last true wild horses, horses that Ghengis Khan rode when he was doing his conquests. Fine, sturdy horses there are! Maybe I'll go back there one day, maybe..."

A crack then she screamed loud. She didn't need to know what had happened, she looked down and saw the shadow of her father and then she saw the shadow of a long three coiled whip flying through the air. She braced herself but it was no good, she screamed again, loud. The swings were growing closer and closer together now, as soon as one swing was finished her father would draw his whip back and swing and she'd scream and bellow a word out then it would happen again. She felt sweat break out on her back, not good for the whip lashes. She felt the stings and screamed as more were added, she felt the salty sweat roll into the whip lashes and she felt the blood flow down her back. After fifty swings the whipping stopped and she struggled but she gained her feet underneath of her, she breathed hard.

"That it old man?" she yelled back, still not broken. "You are pathetic!"

More lashes, more thunder-like cracks as the whip swung. During the first fifty swings the leather straps had all struck the same area three times, never going in a different area of her back, but this time when the whip was swung the three leather straps hit three areas. She felt the leather straps strike her shoulders, her upper back, her lower back and she felt several times when they thwacked her butt. She'd pull up and scream with every swing, who wouldn't with such treatment? She pulled her head to the side one time and felt the stinging sensation as the tip of one of the leather straps slapped the side of her face and her mouth, that made her slam her head back against the post hard. She tasted blood, she felt blood trickling from her body making small rivers and streams on her legs. After five minutes of pounding by the three coil whip it stopped, again. She heard footsteps and pulled herself up. Her father's face again loomed an inch from hers.

"Enjoying this my young daughter-mate?" her father asked her.

"Pussy wipe!" Angel spat at her father, a glob of bloodied spit landed in his face. He was not wearing his blue-tinted glasses.

Kat had turned around away from the sight, she had watched the first two punishing whippings then couldn't watch anymore. Aisha slid around after the fourth whipping, she started praying that it'd be over soon. Jason's mouth was agape in shock, Angel was being strong and would from time to time call out asking for more and with more whippings she would scream loud. There was a puddle of her blood by her feet, both of them were sitting in a puddle of blood. After the fourth whipping by her father he walked off and KurukVile walked forward, Master Vile took his seat. To Jason, Adam, Tommy, Lieutenant Rollins and Adam it seemed that Master Vile was holding back tears, he would from time to time cover his face with his hand for a few seconds.

The punishment wasn't over with, Angel knew it. Her father had stopped only because he was exhausted emotionally. He had started crying during the third whipping, calling out with deep emotion asking if she liked this treatment and then calling out that she deserved it. Irka was trying to calm him down, she knew that much, she could hear her telling her son that it was alright. Angel didn't much care, nor did she have much time to reflect on her father's breakdown. Her grandfather's face suddenly loomed up in front of her and her breath started coming in fast, them eyes were horrorsome! She saw some of the things that she had seen in her father's eyes, it was very evident he was angry but deep inside his eyes, pushed back because of the anger, was the same love and care that she had seen in her father's eyes, this somewhat confused her. There was something else that was in his eyes that made her tremble and made her get a bit scared. She saw danger, she saw the history of his conquerings and the danger and destruction of each one, she saw the sorrow of the people that her grandfather had either wiped clean from the planets that they had been born and raised or had completely destroyed with his tyrannical rule, people who's lives have been completely changed forever.

When her arms flopped down she had the fleeting idea that it was over with, the punishment was over with and they were done with her and going to throw her into a cell. That idea changed quickly as she was swiftly turned around and the chains were reattached to her wrists, only this time her arms were held around back of the post instead of the sides. She was now facing away from the post, and she didn't much like it. Her grandfather walked around the post and faced her, in his hand was a gruesome Cat o' Nine tails that had razor blades attached to the leather straps. He would have to get close to use it, the grip was only twelve inches with the strands reaching twelve more. She pulled back as soon as she saw the whip, her back striking the post hard, then she pulled forward with a silent yelp of pain as splinters slid into her tortured, bleeding and whip lashed back. Her grandfather started on her soon afterwards, he swung unmercifully. As if the simple leather straps of a non-razor wielding whip wasn't bad enough, her grandfather's whip sliced into her delicate flesh like a knife. The whip made a swwwwwiiiiiish sound everytime it was swung and she'd send up a blood curdling scream to match it as the straps, and the razors, cut into her flesh.

He was good, her grandfather that was, he made sure that each swing would tear some of her flesh from her and would draw blood but he was careful to not hit her in her delicate areas. When she had looked down once one of the leather straps had smacked up against her forehead with the razor making a slit on her eyebrow. She never looked down again, or struggled. She let him beat her, he was silent except for his breathing which, when he had started this punishing beating was normal but now after five minutes of whipping her with his whip he was breathing heavily. It went on for a few more minutes before he stopped. When she looked up she saw that he had tear trails going down his face, his eyes had lost their anger and were not filled with sadness.

"Good job pop." Master Vile said when he came up. "It's hard work but it has to be done."

"Get..." KurukVile breathed heavily. "get the candles, son. I want all of that defiance out of her eyes. All of it, I want her tamed good!"

She was given a six minute break, she just stood there breathing hard and bleeding. Her grandfather had gone to her grandmother who had wrapped him up in a hug, he returned to her after a few minutes. Master Vile walked out of the ship carrying a basket of red, white, black and purple candles. KurukVile brought a table over closer to her and had his son place each candle down in this order: Red, purple, black and the last, white. Next, KurukVile lit each candle by making a flicker of flame on his fingertip. He left the table and stood next to her, Angel watched as her father walked over and picked up an iron bar that looked as if it had something on the tip, he also picked up the poker from the fire.

"You're going to learn, young lady." her father said to her. He held the poker up and waved it in front of her face close. "What is your name?"

"You damn well know it!" Angel snarled, she moved her head one way then the other trying to keep the poker from touching her face.

"Your given name!" Master Vile shouted. "What is the name you will have for the rest of your life!"

"Angel fucking kick your ass Irene!" Angel shrieked. "That's my name, don't you wear it out."

It went on like that for a short two minutes, Master Vile demanding that she tell him her name and her replying that it was Angel Irene, with insulting words in between her first and last names. After two minutes her father stepped back then, to her collective surprise, he thrust the poker forward. She didn't gasp, oh God no she did not gasp! She sent up a scream so loud that the people in Angel Grove could hear and would talk about for the next week. Her father had thrust the heated end of the poker hard in between her legs, it burned her female parts, she felt the skin of her walls burning, her nub grew numb and the muscle in her inner thigh squealed with fury at this unimaginative, this unforgivable, assault on her female parts. The poker was torn back out after a full ten seconds and her father walked off, mumbling under his breath. She bled, now, bled a lot between her legs and her female parts throbbed in pain it almost made her lose it and start crying but instead she glared out at the back of her father who was grabbing a candle. Her grandfather was doing something behind her and before she knew it, the post she had been chained to was tilted.

"If it's through this way you learn respect I'll do it!" Master Vile said, he was now at her side. "What is your name?"

"Go bite your mama!" Angel yelled.

Adam and Billy had ducked below the hill, they had seen enough and were sick at heart. They were angry, thoroughly angry, with Master Vile and his father. The way that they were treating Angel, the way that they were hurting her, was barbaric and cruel. They had seen the poker get jabbed into Angel's delicate area and had heard her scream and that was when they had ducked behind the hill. Kat and Aisha was crying, the were huddled together crying into each others shoulder. It wasn't long before another scream, almost as loud as the one before, was heard. Tommy ducked behind the hill, his hand over his mouth and his body shaking. He was unable to speak, he was silenced by what he had just seen. Another loud scream was heard and Jason ducked down, he was in the same state. It was only Lieutenant Rollins crouching down, looking out at the scene before him.

"They're burning her breasts!" Tommy finally managed to say. "They're friggin' demanding that she claim herself family to them then when she doesn't her father drips candle wax on her breasts."

"Cruel!" Adam gasped. "Lieutenant we need to go now!"

"Not yet!" the Lieutenant called down. "Wait, Angel's lasted this long."

"For us to let her go through this is cruel enough!" Billy hissed.

It wasn't her breasts that her father was burning, as Tommy had claimed, it was her nipples that her father was dripping candle wax on. The red candle was what he had started off with, he had dripped enough of the wax on her nipples to cover them then would peel it off after it hardened and ask her again what her name was. When she refused to answer correctly he would bring over another candle, the second one being purple, and would repeat the dripping. The second candles wax hurt like Hell but she still wouldn't comply with her father's wishes to say the name he had added to a birth certificate he had made some time ago. The next candle he brought over was black and oh Hell's Bell's the wax burned even worse than that of the red and purple candles wax! She shook her body with this new wax that was dripped on her and screamed so loud it made her father step back but he returned and again demanded that she tell him her name. She had remained quiet, hitching in breath after breath and preparing herself for the next candle to come.

"The white candle will get her to say it, Son." KurukVile said. "I've used it before, always gotten what I wanted."

"Stubborn child," Master Vile said to her. "I wasn't intending on it going this far but you have forced me to do so. You remember that."

The white candle had come and boy, oh friends and neighbors, it had made Angel's eyes almost pop out of her face when the wax had touched her nipples. She had writhed in pain, screamed so loud that it drove both her father and grandfather off a few feet and, again, the people of Angel Grove heard it. The mayor of Angel Grove had a candle vigil announced, people gathered in the park, in the baseball diamond, outside of the mall and in the streets holding little white candles sending strength and hope to Angel. They all now knew what had happened, and what was going on now. Among of the group in front of the mall was William "Billy" Faulk and his new wife, Cindy and among the group in the park was Captain Ned O'Nell. Work was canceled for the following day, school was canned for the week, everyone was worried and everyone was talking. Everyone voiced the same thing, everyone worried about the same being. Everyone hoped and prayed that Angel Irene would be saved and everyone hoped and prayed that Angel Irene's spirit and will to fight would not be broken.

The wax was peeled from her nipples and the chain was chopped loose from the post, she fell on her side in the dirt and in her blood which had dripped from her to the post then from the post to the ground. She relished in the cool comfort of the ground, she felt like wrapping herself in it but she found herself much too slow and much too stiff from the abuse she had just undergone. Her grandfather grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to her knees. He grabbed her arms and held them himself behind her back, her father was walking towards her with a pair of scissors, a sharp and shiny silver pair of scissors, his fingers had already been inserted in the finger holes, which were skulls with the circle being the mouth of the skull.

"You asked for it young lady and you got it!" Master Vile said to her angrily.

She struggled to get away, despite her injuries she struggled, KurukVile grabbed her shoulder in his hand and pushed her down, her wrists were tightly gripped in his one hand. Her father walked around her then grabbed the hair which had just grown out to her shoulders. She roared in anger as he snipped her hair off, he didn't fling it to the side after he was done cutting her hair in a bowl cut but he walked off and handed it to his mother who started making tassels with it. As Angel watched her grandmother make the tassels with her hair her anger grew inside, she was one that was proud of her hair and for it to be taken like it had been infuriated her. She felt the anger soar inside her, grow hot and start boiling. It near burst from her when she saw her grandmother hand out strands of her now tasselled hair, the ends being tied with a gold bands to Triskull, Rita and Rito. She kept one and she kept one for her husband.

"And now with this mark all of human-kind shall know you belong to me."

Angel had been so enthused with looking at her grandmother making tassels of her hair which her father had cut off and handing them out like they were gifts that she had completely forgotten her father. She felt the searing, burning pain as something was pressed into the nape of her neck. Whatever it was that was causing the pain and the burning was kept there for a full thirty seconds then it was taken away. Her father walked around her then kneeled down, he held up the bar that she had seen him grab earlier. The end did have something on it!

"You fuckin' branded me!" Angel yelled, she lunged forward but was pulled back by her grandfather.

"Yes, I did." her father replied, he showed her the brand. "This brand shows that you belong to me. You are mine, you are my mate, you are my daughter-mate. It is now a crime for any man to touch you."

The end of the brand had two letters on it, two Gothic letters. The brand's letters were M and V with the V's last branch curled around the two letters in a circle. Just seeing the brand and finding that she had been branded by the creature that had given the last chromosome to make her female made the anger again soar inside of her. Her eyes blazed, the golden-yellow ring around her pupils grew and the emerald-green irises shrank. She lunged at her father once then was pulled back, she then pulled hard from side to side and threw her head back. Her father slid behind her and grabbed her arms tight, relieving his father of the duty of holding his daughter. While Angel fought to be free, fought to get up and turn on her father, to beat him up, to give him everything he had given her in the last forty-five minutes, KurukVile took the crystal she had worn around her neck from a black pouch and walked over to her. As soon as she saw it she stopped struggling, she became still, her hot and angry eyes staring into the crystal which swung gently from its new gold chain.

"You've used this to call someone who you needn't have contact with." her grandfather said to her. "Someone who could care a hill of beans for you."

"It's Hell of beans genius." Angel snarled.

"Don't you ever correct me!" KurukVile roared at her. "I'm far older and wiser than you are."

"Really? Where's the latter one?" Angel snickered.

"You won't ever have a chance to talk or see or have anything to do with the creator of this crystal." KurukVile said to his granddaughter. "I forbid it! Your father forbids it! Your grandmother even forbids it!"

"You tell her dear!" Irka called from her chair. "Tell her how it is to be from now on!"

KurukVile walked about five feet from Angel then stopped, he dropped the crystal and at first, Angel thought that was over. He was just going to drop it and let it lie there to collect dust, dirt and be buried. But, that was far from his intentions. Angel saw him raise his large, heavily muscled leg up and she knew what he was about to do, she lunged forward shrieking at the top of her lungs no but what could one do when you was held by the arms by someone three to four times stronger than you? Nothing, absolutely nothing at all! KurukVile stomped on the crystal, once just once and she fell back. Her head felt fuzzy, she felt dizzy for a short while then her senses cleared. The crystal, the crystal Dione had given her and had told her that she would be able to see all through it and that she, Angel, could contact her through lay now in a cluster if bright red sand-like pieces. Her grandfather kicked the pieces with his foot and walked off, Irka followed behind him. Dara Dara and Triskull fingered their tassels, tassels of Angel's fiery red hair, then followed with Rita and Rito doing the same. In less than five seconds, it seemed, the audience had dispersed, leaving her with her father who still had his hands on her arms.

"The rest of your punishment will be given in the bedroom." her father said in her ear. "Our first will not be a pretty one for you."

Lieutenant Rollins jumped out of the bushes when Master Vile stood up, Angel's arms were held in his hands and he was roughly leading her away. When Master Vile saw him he released one of her arms and shot an energy beam at him that sent him flying back into the bushes from where he had come. He landed right in front of Kat and Aisha, a smoking but alive mess, he sat up shakily but when he tried to get on his feet he found that his legs were not working. Tommy and Jason looked out from the bushes and saw Master Vile nod his head then grab Angel and half carry, half drag her off. They ran from the thicket bushes just as he entered his ship with her. Aisha, Kat, Adam and Billy following. Each skidded to a stop when the ramp curled up and into the mouth of Vile's ship. Lieutenant Rollins crawled from the bushes, he called for them to come back which they did although reluctantly.

"He had the ramp taken in to prevent us from getting in." the Lieutenant said. "He knows we are here but has only one thing on his mind at the moment. Angel."

"How do we help her?" Aisha asked.

"Can we help her?" Kat asked.

"I think help is already on the way." Lieutenant Rollins replied. "Her grandfather destroyed her crystal. I heard from Captain O'Nell that Dione had a connection to it. She'll look into what happened and help Angel."

"Dione cannot be trusted!" Tommy exclaimed. "I can't trust her."

"Neither can I." Jason agreed.

"We have to trust her." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "We can't do anything, that ship cannot be entered now. It's either Dione or Angel's goose has been cooked."

"And in Angel's case, and yours Lieutenant, let us hope it is the former and not the latter." Jason snorted. "Angel is our friend, for us to not do anything is next to betrayal."

"She's my friend to." Lieutenant Rollins nodded his head. "So I feel what you are saying. One hundred and fifty percent, my young friend."


	17. Chapter 17

They were sitting at the table having an early supper when something happened that they had never seen before. They had eaten the appetizer which was a large salad, or in Atlas' case a large baked potato, and the main course which was chicken, steak and leg of lamb, potatoes, green beans and tomatoes that were sliced into half moons for the sides and were just digging into the desserts; an assortment of cake, fudge brownies and pudding, when Dione dropped her fork which clanged against the floor loudly and sent up a scream which made all of them jump up in their chairs in fright. Dione's white glowing eyes were wide with fright, the fingers of her hand were splayed over her chest and her breath came out in startled gasps.

"Mom..." Perniceie gasped. "what's wrong?"

Dione didn't answer, she had felt it, she had felt the stinging pain and the electronic jolt enter her body, it was enough to scare the daylights out of her. She shoved her chair from the table, of which she sat at the head of always since she was the head of the family that lived in her castle, and ran off. Inside her mind she remembered the teachings of her instructor, her lectures on how when a link is severed it always comes back to the creator in such a rush it can be startling and sometimes painful. She had been keeping a good eye on Angel lately, had been keeping a mini mirror with her at all times to look into and see if Angel needed help. All of that day she had been busy, busy training her daughter and granddaughter and busy refreshening her skills, she had not checked one single time on Angel. She ran into her room and threw her hand at the mirror on the vanity, she figured she would see her great-great granddaughter being off with some of the humans or checking the shield but instead what she saw alarmed her. What she saw was static, like that of a television when the cable was out. She stared at it for a while, perplexed, then she took a step forward. She brushed her deep purple colored hair with the gray and white strands mixed in back from her shoulder.

"Show me the last ten minutes!" she said to the mirror. "Show me the ten minutes before the connection was broke."

All she saw was black, a dark blackness from the mirror which sent a chill down her spine. It was like that for seven minutes and she was about to say enough when she saw the blackness lift. She saw what the crystal saw, she saw an audience of what looked liked angry people then she gasped as the crystal, which she now knew was being carried, floated in front of a face which had definitely seen better days. It took her a while to figure out who the face belonged to, the hair was cut short and was a fiery red color, the eyes were hot and angry and were an emerald-green with a golden-yellow ring around a pupil which had shrank in size.

"You've used this to call someone who you needn't have contact with." she heard a deep man voice say. "Someone who could care a hill of beans for you."

"It's Hell of beans genius." the person in front of the crystal snarled.

"Don't you ever correct me!" the male voice roared at the person in front of the crystal. "I'm far older and wiser than you are."

"Really? Where's the latter one?" the person who glared at the crystal had snickered.

"You won't ever have a chance to talk or see or have anything to do with the creator of this crystal." the deep male voice said. "I forbid it! Your father forbids it! Your grandmother even forbids it!"

"You tell her dear!"a female voice called from a distance. "Tell her how it is to be from now on!"

Dione's mouth dropped in shock at the realization of who was in front of the crystal, it was her great-great granddaughter. She stared in shock as the crystal was walked away from her great-great granddaughter then dropped to the ground. It was when the crystal slammed to the ground that she saw who it was who had held it. Her father loomed above the crystal, he was looking away from the crystal, she guessed he was looking at Angel, then he glanced down and she saw his foot raise. The last image she saw was her father stomping his foot down on the crystal before the mirror went back to being staticky.

Dione moved back, she bumped against the bedpost and she grabbed a hold of it. She hitched in breath after breath after breath, her terror engulfing her. Just staring at that static, just knowing what she had seen, made her scared to death for Angel. She loved that girl quite a bit, she was very proud of her, and now seeing that her great-great granddaughter was caught and had possibly been tortured by her father, and possibly even her half-brother, she near broke into tears. She tore out of her bedroom and down the hall, when she turned a corner she ran into her daughter and granddaughter who grabbed her tight in their arms when they saw her in her current state.

"Mom! What's wrong!" Perniceie exclaimed. "Tell us please!"

"No time child!" Dione pushed past her daughter and tore her hand loose from her granddaughter.

"Grandmother please tell us!" Azura ran after her. "Please! Tell us what's wrong!"

"No time!" Dione repeated. "No time! No time, I have to go now!"

She plowed into Helen then got up and ran past, Helen got up slow and ran after her asking again and again what was going on. When she got to Atlas she had no choice but to stop, he wrapped her tightly in her arms and wouldn't let her go, she was a mess and she knew it. Her make-up was smeared on her face from when she had cried after running from her room, her lipstick was running, her hair was a mess and she was shaking all over. Atlas held onto her until Helen, Azura and Perniceie caught up. All three generations started pelting her with questions, asking her what was wrong and where she was going. She struggled in Atlas' arms for a minute then screamed out, her white eyes blazing and her hands gripping her great granddaughter's husband's arms tight.

"Angel's been captured by my father!" she screamed. "He destroyed my link to her, he destroyed the crystal!"

"What?" Helen exclaimed. "Dione, how do you know?"

"I saw the last ten minutes of events before the crystals destruction." Dione replied. "Let me go so I can rescue my great-great granddaughter!"

She twisted out of Atlas' arms and ran down the hall to the gym. Once in her spacious gym that had a pool and extremely clean floors that one could very well eat off of she ran to the lockers. She tore hers open and took out her wand and her sword. She hesitated then grabbed a wrist gauntlet as well. She was sliding that on around her wrist when her daughter and granddaughter ran in. When they opened their lockers she yelled and with a quick swipe of her arm had them blown back by an energy swipe. Perniceie and Azura stood up slow, they looked at her with hurt in their eyes but she didn't buy into it.

"No, this time it's me." she said to the girls. "They've picked the wrong great-great granddaughter to fool around with."

"You promised you'd never use your magic against us." Azura painly said. "You promised!"

"When times like these happen a promise can be broken." Dione said to her granddaughter. "This is for both of your protection. Do you understand me? This is for your protection!"

Perniceie and Azura were quiet for a short while then Perniceie got up and shoved her mother against her locker, Dione's eyes went wide then she brought her hand up and slapped her daughter in the face hard enough for her daughter to fall to her knee. Azura looked up at her grandmother, as of the last few weeks her relationship with her grandmother hadn't been the greatest, they had had a few fights and she had been disciplined a few times as had Perniceie, her own mother, but Azura was slower in coming around and slower in building trust back to where it had been before she had gone to rescue Angel from KurukVile and Master Vile. After Angel had left with Atlas to go to Gamma-Vile for an attempted sabotage of the Sperm Ward Perniceie had gone on a complete shut down from her mother, she had not spoken a word to her not even when Atlas had returned and Azura had done nearly the same except for the usual mutterings. It wasn't until the second week after Atlas had returned that both had started talking to Dione again, they had resumed the refresher courses that Dione had scheduled for them some time before a week and a half later.

"You two are stalling me and taking precious time from Angel's rescue." Dione said, she walked past. "I will be back with Angel, she'll be hurt bad I bet but she'll be alive. Do not gang up on her or me when we get here! The consequences are dire if you do, that goes the same for you and Atlas, Helen!"

Helen and Atlas had ran into the gym in time to see Perniceie get slapped by her mother. Helen looked shocked, her blue eyes were wide and her hand was up to her lips. Atlas stepped to the side, he said not a word but his eyes said all that was needed to be say. Dione's sudden action of slapping her only daughter, and threatening punishment if they ganged up on her or Angel when they got back, was a complete shock to both of them. Dione went to the platform in her gym and stood on it, she looked at all of them then teleported out. Once she left a heated conversation started. Dione, herself, teleported right inside of Master Vile's ship, she used her instincts and walked from the spacious closet she had formed in down the hall. She used the shadows as best she could then made one of the ceiling tiles above move to the side with her magic and jumped up. Her legs dangled down for a second then they pulled up, and just in time because Master Vile walked into the same hallway she had been walking in a second later. He never noticed that ceiling tile above being moved back in place.

When Master Vile walked into his bedroom chamber he didn't look at the bed, he had yet to touch his daughter-mate and was wanting to get himself as ready as possible. No, he wasn't nervous about the first mating with her, he was simply making his rounds about his ship making sure everything was in order, especially after sending a human packing behind a thicket bush before entering his ship with Angel. He had carried Angel to his bedroom chamber and chained her up, she had fought him all the way down the hall and had grabbed the door frame of his bedroom chamber to prevent him from taking her in but he had been successful in pulling her away from the door then sliding in. Angel had been chained up to his bed, shackles only on her wrists, none on her ankles, and as soon as he had turned she had resumed her struggling. Pulling back and forth on the bed, of which he had taken the blankets and sheets down before her punishment outside so her blood wouldn't contaminate them, and sending a beray of curses and insults at his back. He had left his room then, having other things to do before they'd start their new life together as both a father and daughter and as a father-mate and daughter-mate.

He had locked his ship up good, so good that not even a mouse could enter it. After he had made sure no one could get in he had given specific orders to everyone not to bother him for the next twelve hours, he was sure that it would be a long night and a fruitful one at that. Rita and Rito were strictly forbidden from going near his bedroom chamber, he had received a call from his father asking if he needed any assistance which he had gotten rather heated at, a fight had erupted quickly and had ended with him slamming the receiver of his skull phone down hard on the base. Next he had Lynster and Finster take care of things on the ship, Glog was to do as planned for supper but not prepare a meal for three as he wouldn't be eating that night, at least not at the dinner table and at least not a large meal, maybe a short snap after six hours then he'd be back in the sack. Nygiti, Galong and Kelso were ordered to keep an eye out on the events outside of the ship, if anything of deep importance came around they were to bring it to his attention but if it wasn't they would be in a world of trouble.

He removed his clothes, it was time. He removed them not fast or slow but normally. He removed the bath robe he had thrown around him before leaving his bedroom chamber to run his errands then he unsnapped the button and unzipped the zipper on his pants. He slid them off then took off his shoes and socks. When he sat down at his burrough he slowly, and carefully, removed each earrings from his ears. He started with the earring farthest from his head then moved on, with each earring he removed he placed them on the hooks of his lifelike skullbust that had long ears like his in the same order he removed them. He looked at his underpants, his dark blue briefs which were made of a cottony material and very comfortable, should he remove them as well or just leave them on for now? His eyes lighted on the bath robe he had worn, he went to it and felt it.

"Much too cottony!" he thought. "The polyester one will do well."

He went to his closet, carrying the bath robe in one hand, and took the black polyester robe out. He put the bath robe in its place. He slipped that around himself, not bothering to tie the strap around himself. He thought, why should I as it won't be on for long anyways. He looked back down at his underwear, he ran his fingernails over the elastic band once then took them away. No, he'd leave the underpants on, no one ever said to him that he and Angel couldn't have a talk before they did their thing. He wasn't concerned that his daughter-mate could get pregnant after the first mating, he actually wanted to get started right away, he wouldn't mind her having a child then having a month break before heading for the next one's creation. No, he wasn't going to make his daughter-mate a baby making machine, she wasn't going to pop out babies every ten to twelve months, but she surely would have a lot of sex to last her a millennium or two. He turned and went to the bed now, taking in that his daughter had either fallen asleep or was faking being asleep.

"Whether or not she is, she'll be awake soon." he thought aloud.

Angel wasn't asleep, she had fought hard after seeing Lieutenant Charles Rollins being zapped back by her father and although she had quite a bit of fight left in her she had figured she'd better save it. Her reason for this was clear; her father meant now to make their union solidify, or at least in his own mind that was. She had no intention of going nice, of letting him have her. The beating had been bad, she knew her body was beaten but neither her body or spirit were broken and that was great. When she felt the bed underneath of her go down from someone sitting on it she kept her head turned sideways, away from the front of the room. She felt a hand being pushed through the little hair she had left on her head, the anger grew inside of her again but she held it in telling herself not yet. She had formulated a plan while being left alone, a decent plan that would stall things for a short while but wouldn't put her father's plan for her off forever.

"What is the Dacops Crystal?" she asked.

"Don't you worry about the Crystal, sweetheart." her father answered. "Tonight's a night for pleasure and passion not old family weapons which cannot ever be used again."

"Cannot be used ever again?" Angel repeated. "What happened? Did it get lost or stolen?"

"Never you mind." Master Vile now had his hand behind her head, cupping the back of her head gently and holding her head at an angle.

"No, please. Tell me what happened." Angel begged. "I want to know."

"We have business to tend to, Angel." her father was getting annoyed with her.

"Please." Angel begged again. "I'll comply fully with your wishes and desires but please, tell me what happened to the Dacops Crystal."

Master Vile sighed, he didn't much like going into this past history when the present with its history yet to be written lay in front of him. He gazed down at his daughter, taking her in. The whip marks and burn marks from the candle wax and the burn between Angel's legs he knew were there but he dismissed them. What he saw was his daughter-mate's body as a smooth canvas, a gorgeous and smooth canvas with some slight muscle showing, most of it hiding within her. A canvas of which he solely owned, of which he could paint and make creation of. With his free hand he fiddled around with one of her breasts, she looked down but she didn't struggle. He rubbed the nipple between his fingers, he squeezed it gently then rolled his fingers over it. The nipple was bruised, it was burned as it should be since she had been punished, but it was beautiful to him. A light pink in color and erect, he liked that quite a lot.

"After my disowning a gem fragment of the Dacops Crystal went missing from my father's vault which, after my disowning, my father closed down." he said finally. "The Dacops Crystal, soon after the discovery, was moved from the vault to my parents own fortress. Given its own room, a room full of items from my father's conquests."

"How big was the gem fragment?" Angel asked.

"Nevermind Angel!" Master Vile replied, a bit aggravated.

He was asked a few other questions, which he didn't answer. After the third question he stopped fiddling with the nipple and went for broke. As soon as his lips touched his daughter-mate's nipple he felt a shock of electricity run through his body, he thought he felt it in Angel's as well. Angel gasped, but she didn't fight him as he sucked. He took what was his confidently, he sucked greedily then he placed his hand on the breast, his thumb and index finger on either side of his mouth, and he pulled the nipple up deeper. Angel gasped again, he was sure he felt the electricity run through her body as he flicked his tongue about, tickling and finding the sensitive areas on her breast which he had a-hold of. Once done with the left breast he went to the other, repeating the same action. When he pulled away he felt a surge of safeness, of surety, the electricity was still coursing through his body and he relished in it.

"You do know what you are doing is wrong, right?" Angel asked him. "You're my father, father's are not suppose to do what you are doing."

"The simple-minded humans on this planet have filled your brain with lies." her father replied. "You need to broaden your mind, the universe's rules are set and are vastly different than what you've been falsely told."

"You're still my father." Angel argued. "I'm your daughter."

"Mate." Master Vile added.

Angel was about to say more when suddenly her father stood up, he removed the robe that was around him and threw it away, it fluttered to a chair where it hung loosely. When she felt her legs being raised she looked down, sure enough her father's hands were on her knees and he was pushing her legs up so that they would be at angles. She made the muscle in her legs work, when her father placed his hands between her knees, intending to spread them, he found himself struggling.

"Now, I thought you said you would comply with my wishes and desires." Master Vile had his head on her knees now.

"I lied." Angel growled.

"I see. I figured."

The struggle went on for almost a minute, him inserting his hands and pushing against her muscles to have her legs fly open and her struggling to keep them closed. After forty-eight seconds of struggle her father stopped, he stood up and walked around the bed. He did something that she had not expected, he waved his hand up. She had been lying flat on the bed, now the shackles that were around her wrists, and the chains, pulled her up so that she was standing facing away from the pillows with her knees bent under her, her legs slightly open. She pulled up and tried to get her weight under control but found herself a bit too late. She felt the bed move, felt it bounce under her then she felt her father behind her, then she saw his hands working. He forced her legs apart, her weight fell so that she was near in a split, which hurt a lot, then she saw his face slide in between her open legs. She pulled and yanked herself from side to side, trying to get the chains either loose or broke, she tried to use magic on them and found she could not and when she found her elemental abilities did not work she realized, to her extreme horror, that her father had made a spell to prevent her from using magic. Whether it was permanent or not, it made for one dire outcome for her situation. She could struggle all she wanted to, she could fuss and fight all she wanted to, but in the end the inevitable would happen.

She looked down when she felt hands wrapping around her waist, she remembered her father's long dark blue fingernails and feared them. Such nails could harm delicate areas such as the spot her father was at. Master Vile's head was fully between her legs, he was looking at her nuh-nuh in an almost dreamy way which made her feel sick. She started struggling again, pulling at the chains, trying to get up or at least clamp her legs shut.

He let her struggle, he was enjoying the movement of the special area he was looking at. He enjoyed the gently flapping, and the sight of something so small and fragile, something that only he could touch and feel and take care of, made him feel as if he had won the biggest pot at the gamblers table. He moved his head forward and gently flicked his tongue out, he explored the area slowly, barely touching it, but he had noticed something. As soon as he had started the struggling of his mate above had stopped. He forced himself to start slow, gently licking, barely touching, then he inserted his tongue in the walls and started in. The struggling started again, he let her struggle. He tucked his face in deeper, gripped her tighter with her hands, and started really going.

As soon as she felt his tongue twirling she started seeing images fly by in front of her eyes. When she had been bedded as a virgin she had envisioned white birds; Pigeons, Swans, white Ducks, Great White Pelicans and flocks of Great Egrets flying in a white sky. She had understood this, the symbolism of the white birds perched on the cable wires, on the electric wires, even on white picket fences. She was losing the strip, she was losing purity, she was becoming fully adult. When her father started tongue twirling she saw faint images of birds, she couldn't yet see what they were or what color but she saw them. When the tongue of her father's went lower, licking her from the inside out as deep as it could go, she pulled up in shock. A shamed shock, she was ashamed of her sex, of her gender, of the fact that this was how everyone felt during oral. In all, he was busy with her nay-nay for a total of ten minutes and in all of those ten minutes she would periodically pull up in shock and gasp, not moan but gasp, and she would curse herself inside her mind, she would insult her own self.

Master Vile was oblivious to the fight Angel was having with herself, he was too busy with his property, as he saw it. He was enjoying his snack, he was enjoying the jolt of electricity which shot from his mouth and went down to his toes. He found something new about his young daughter-mate while ducking into his snack, he found her very tight but this didn't much matter to him. It simply meant that she had not been as sexually active as a being of her age normally was. He was glad for this, he knew she wasn't a virgin from his licking but he knew that she might as well be due to the tightness of her female parts. He crawled on his back, bringing his face from the delicate area he had so enjoyed, and didn't stop until his pelvis and hers were near touching. He waved his hand up once and when the chains lifted her up enough he reached down and with a smooth motion, slid his underpants down, he kicked them off as soon as they reached his feet. He was erect, he was at his full reach of sixteen inches and was as thick as a can which for a man like himself with the muscle he had and the weight that he had was impressive.

"It's the genetics." his mind said to him. "Another reason the Prominent Family Law is in order. Good, strong, reproductively sound men with good, strong, gorgeous women who are nicely balanced."

He slid it in slow, he both felt and heard her gasp then he felt her start to struggle again which forced him to finish the sliding. One pop, one pained scream, and he was inside. He waved his hand and she dropped fully, the shackles on her wrists had disappeared with the wave of his magical hand, he grabbed her before she could get away and started ramming. She was tearing at his shoulders with her nails, this he didn't mind, he actually saw this as an act of passion and this act of hers made him ram harder until she gripped the bone side of his shoulders and the flesh part of his shoulders and held on tight.

She fought at first but then the fear of her fighting would cause internal injuries caused her to stop, not the enjoyment of the deed but the fear. The images now formed fully for her, she envisioned birds again but not the kind from her first sexual encounter. She saw black Crows, Vultures, Common Blackbirds, Red-winged Blackbirds, Rusty Blackbirds, Melodious Blackbirds, Jamaican Blackbirds and Scarlet-headed Blackbirds. They were all perched on dilapidated fences, on stone pillars, on stone fireplaces and some even on dead grass. Her father was really rocking now, he was grunting, moaning and groaning all at once in one single sound, she could feel and hear this but the birds held her attention. It was while she was looking at the birds that she felt the pain, a deep searing, blindingly hurtful pain and yelled at the top of her lungs. The birds flew off in a black sky which changed to become the room she was in, she looked around, looking for the source of the pain. Her father's arms had released some, she was loose in his arms but why? She looked down and a blood curdling scream came from her mouth, it made her father tighten his arms around her. She now felt the pain, she saw the reason for it and she felt it and she did not like it! No longer was her father ramming her with rocking force, he was close, very close to her, he wasn't rocking anymore but simply ramming hard, as hard as he could it seemed, and the pain came from when he had ducked his head low and grabbed one of her nipples in his mouth. Her father had bitten down right behind the nipple, she saw blood, her blood, form around his mouth and that got her going.

"He's biting you!" her mind screamed at her. "Forget the pain down below your beltline! Get him off of your breast! He has fangs! He can tear your nipple off of you!"

She started struggling, she felt blood spurting from her as she flung herself from one side to the other, she felt her skin tearing then she felt her father release. He brought his head up once, looked at her then ducked back down. The same pain, only this time amplified because she had seen him actually doing it. He had opened his maw wide and slammed his head down, the fangs on the top and the bottom rows of his teeth broke the skin again right behind her other nipple. She struggled more. Pulling, pushing, pulling from side to side, trying to turn around. More blood, more of her precious blood which she needed to survive on, spurted from her. It spurted from the nipple he had bitten into before and it spurted from the nipple he now had a-hold of. She felt a tear, a rip then her father pulled up. His face, just were his nostrils began to his lips to his chin and going down his neck and to his chest was consumed in her blood. He slammed her down onto her back and started pulling out then ramming in so hard that her body rocked in shivers and popped out in goosepimples. Before she could stop him he tilted his head back then slammed his head down onto her shoulder.

"E bruto! E bruto! E bruto!" she screamed out in Italian. "Smettila!"

Her father went _mmhmm _then dug his fangs in deeper, she shoved against him as much as she could and yanked herself to the left then yanked herself to the right, she tried to pull herself underneath of him but found his weight too much. She felt more of her blood spurt from her, more skin tearing and ripping then she saw her father pull up. He dripped fresh blood on her face as he kissed her cheek then he grabbed her other shoulder and bit down with such force that her body shuddered, he bit into her so hard and with so much force that she was forced to tighten her already death-grip on his shoulders. Her legs were useful, she was able to pull them up and get her feet underneath of him but before she could push with all of her strength to get him off of her he moved and slapped her feet down. She felt something in her break, was it her pelvis or was it something internal? Did internal organs make breaking sounds when such force, such as the force she was going through now, occurred? She struggled more, she was able to use her legs and had herself turned to the side. Her body bled, her body was torn to pieces all over from either whip lashes, candle wax or her father's sharp fangs puncturing her delicate fleshy parts, her body also hurt horribly! They, she and her father, wrestled for control for a few seconds then he had her underneath of him again. He released her shoulder but didn't pull up, instead he bit down on her neck just above her collar bone.

"Your jugular vein!" her mind screamed. "It's there! It's right there where he is!"

It was on, she struggled harder now, not caring if he severed the chord which, if severed, would spell the end of her life. Seeing as she had wrestled him to the right she tried doing the same going left. He was heavy, he was sweaty and worked up and strong but she had him almost on his back, it was a struggle though just to do that! Again they had wrestled, again he had gripped her tighter, and again he had forced her back down below himself. She reached behind her, hoping to grab something, anything, to hit him with. All her hand met was pillows, she grabbed one and flopped him hard with it until feathers flew. He still didn't release, she used both hands and whapped him with two pillows. He must have had enough because he picked her up and moved her so that she was now lying sideways, away from the foot and away from the head of the bed. He released her neck and grabbed her shoulder again, he continued his biting and his ramming and she found herself without an option of fight except hitting him and pulling and pushing herself from side to side trying to get his fangs from her body. She hadn't remained quiet through all of this, her throat felt like it was on fire now, she had screamed so loud and so thunderous that everyone outside of Master Vile's bedroom chamber could hear her and that even KurukVile, Irka and Dara Dara and Triskull heard her.

Dione followed the screaming, she was terrified of what she would find but she followed it and made sure that she was looking down. When she reached the place she wanted to be she stopped in dumb shock, her body became still but her mouth dropped so low that her tongue lolled out of it. There was her great-great granddaughter lying on a bed that looked as if it had been dipped in blood putting up as much of a fight as she could, on top of her was her half-brother and from the sight of things he was biting her. She sat on her rear then picked her feet up, with a scream she kicked them down. The ceiling tile dropped right onto the back of her half-brother, he tore his head up after it fell on him which gave her a chance to drop down and enter the situation.

He had figured it would turn out this way, Angel fighting him as soon as he entered and started his right of mating with her, but he had not figured that she would struggle as soon as he started his love bites. He had been unprepared and had grown angry as soon as she had started fighting him, and had decided to enact the Lover's Hold, which consisted of the male partner clamping his teeth deep in his female to make her lie still so she wouldn't struggle and so she wouldn't hurt herself. That had not worked and he instead decided to turn his lover's hold into a form of punishment, his mind telling him that not only was this their first mating but also another punishment for her deeds. He felt the electricity in the room, they were giving off so much electricity that he was sure that if he had a bulb it would light without being screwed into a fixture. He enjoyed the electricity, the feel and the power of which this union was giving off, he loved his daughter immensely and that was also very present in the air of his bedroom chamber. He had felt himself go several times already in the past four hours, and he had felt her go as well in such a violent fashion that had almost made him smile, surely after this first mating she would become pregnant his mind told him. She had fought, he had bitten and continued his duty, had continued feeling the power, the electricity, the feel and the love in their deed and it had gone that way for a while then something had slammed into his back with such force he had to release his hold on Angel's shoulder and looked up. He next felt something drop on him and kick him hard, so hard he flew off from his daughter and crashed into the wall hard enough to make his vision swim, a stream of semen flew along with him and splashed the wall above his head, a trail of it starting to drip down on the wall almost immediately.

"Dione..." Angel gasped. "What took you so long?"

"You okay?" Dione gently moved Angel's still held up leg to the bed and gently helped her up.

"I feel like I been hit and run over by a big truck." Angel replied.

There was a roar and a spoken word which Angel couldn't understand then her father jumped up on the bed, his male parts waggling so far down they looked funny and deformed. Dione had time enough to shove Angel to the side where she painfully fell in a clump on a black fur rug near the side of the bed before her brother leaped at her. He grabbed her and slashed his fingernails which tore at her dress and drew blood, she pulled her arm back and with a yell she drove it forward. The wrist gauntlet she had on was small and not very sharp, but it did its job. She had punched her brother in the groin, his vulnerable and unclothed groin, and as soon as the near dull and blunt ends of her wrist gauntlet hit him he went _ug _and doubled over, his hands clasping his fully erect root. She looked at him for a second then kicked her foot up, the tip of her maroon colored high heeled shoe with the bow on the side struck her half-brother squarely in the face and he fell back. His hand had flown from his crotch and that gave her an opportunity to slam her heel down on him down there. Master Vile yelled out in agony and grabbed himself, he rolled from side to side, yelling and cursing in their native language completely ignoring that Angel had gotten to her feet.

Dione didn't waste time after she had attacked her half-brother, she grabbed Angel and with a swing of her hand had the door blasted off of its hinges with a red energy swipe. They ran out together, when Dione felt the gauntlet on her wrist being removed she turned, expecting that her half-brother had gotten a-hold of her but instead she found Angel's fingers ripping the strap's buckles, she smiled and went back to running. Again, she felt great pride for her great-great granddaughter. After all of the abuse that she had gone through in the past twelve hours she was still putting up a fight.

"Angel! Get the fuck back here!" they heard Master Vile roar, it was much higher than a roar, it was like that of a raging volcano's roar.

Dione ran ahead, she went past several rooms and the dining room where she saw Rita and Rito, her niece and nephew, sitting and enjoying a late dinner. They jumped up as soon as they saw them and ran to the door, they got no further before Dione turned around and sent a large green energy blast at the dining room doorway, the doorway exploded and caved in, trapping the two siblings inside. They were alive, she knew that as she could hear them yelling. They ran down the hall until suddenly Dione heard an _oomph _sound and turned around, Angel was struggling in the arms of a brown furred Claydo who wore an imperial outfit. Another Claydo ran up and grabbed Angel's arm, between the two Angel was pulled to her feet but as soon as her feet were underneath of her she turned on her captors. She turned and kicked out at the brown furred Claydo, her kick sent him back against the wall, she next swung her elbows back and it collided with the other Claydo. This one fell to his knees, his hands cupped around his face. Angel raced after Dione, her arms held at angles acting like fans. Dione continued running as soon as Angel ran past, when a white furred goat-man ran in front of Angel, his horns lowered and readying to charge, Dione sent an electric charge which sent him flying around the corner where he struck five more goat-men and one lizard-man.

The ramp was coiled in front of them, they headed for it when they heard a sound which resembled rocks falling after the Earth shook or after the ground started sliding in an avalanche of rocks and pebbles and other debris. There was a button near the coiled ramp and Dione threw an energy bolt at it, the button went from being red to green and the hatchway opened, the ramp rolled out and they ran out with it.

"Teleport us out!" Angel yelled. "I can't run anymore! Everything hurts, Dione!"

Dione stopped and turned, she saw her father's ship and her half-brother's, Master Vile was just tearing out of his ship, a blisteringly angry mess with eyes so bright they looked like miniature suns. Dione grabbed Angel, and swung her arm. An energy blast struck her half-brother and made him stop cold, he landed in a bloodied mess near the bottom of the tongue-ramp of his ship, he twitched once then became still, his chest heaving up and down. He had grabbed a robe and thrown it on, not bothering to tie the strap around his waist. A grating sound made them turn their heads, her own father, KurukVile, ran from his ship but stopped suddenly when he saw them. He sent up a thunderous roar then charge forward, Angel's body quivered so violently she almost collapsed and would have if not for Dione having her arm around her.

She grabbed her wand and sent an energy strand at her father who dodged it. He sent his own energy strand, a white one, at her which she caught just in time with her own energy strand, which was purple. Her father had never used a wand, he was powerful and didn't need one, his energy strand and hers fired back and forth until finally it went up into the sky and exploded. Dione released Angel, who fell to the ground in a grunt, and started fighting, really fighting, her father. He sent his berage of energy attacks which she caught and returned, he sent globs of black ick at him, when one hit him sparks flew but he didn't stop fighting. He sent his fingernails out which she ducked to avoid and she returned fire by sending a green blast which made him fly three feet into the air and fall to the ground. Dione had positioned herself well, she had her legs spread and had Angel between them, she'd periodically look at her half-brother who was still lying on his side at the end of the ramp that came out of his ship. She kicked her foot up and sent a mighty wall of blue energy at her father who met it with a water wall, there was an explosion and he went sailing back against the skull portion of his ship. He got to one knee then fell down then tried again, his body was a smoldering mess of white smoke. It floated up all over his body, he was breathing and he was hurt but he was not down. Dione decided that the time was now to teleport. She leaned down and hoisted Angel up, she did this fast and Angel yelled out in pain, she wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulders then swung her other arm around them

Master Vile had just sat upright when he saw his half-sister, the half-sister who had fought against him when he had been conquering his home planet, the half-sister who had joined his other older half-sister who was younger than herself, the half-sister who he had promised to make life as miserable as he could for. He saw Dione swing her free arm around and suddenly she and Angel dissipated. He saw them leave and felt great fury rise within himself, he felt fury at his daughter-mate for escaping him and for defying him once more and he felt fury at his older half-sister for still being alive, for showing up and taking his daughter-mate from him. He threw his head back, the chords on either side of his neck standing out either almost black or a very dark yellow, and sent a raging roar which made the people of Angel Grove, who had been sleeping a somewhat soundless sleep, wake in a rush. Lieutenant Rollins and the rangers, when they heard it, knew what it meant right from the start. Angel had escaped. So happy he was, Lieutenant Charles Rollins backflipped from his bed in his hotel and poured himself a Bourbon then ran around, cackling, hooping and hollering for joy.


	18. Chapter 18

At midnight the people of Angel Grove were throwing parties all over the place, there were ribbons tied to poles, confetti swinging around, party horns either coned or with tassels or the simple rolled up ones being blown full blast and the bars were all open with their gay public running in and out, enjoying their drinks in celebration, no one got drunk in Angel Grove because it was the time to do so, or they were in the mood or just because they had nothing to do. The ones who were drunk the next day got that way from the celebrating. Music blared from speakers, some in houses, some in cars and there was even someone who bought a large stereo system and rigged it up on the curb, there was a Karaoke going on in one of the bars, although the system played the hits the real music being sang was "Angel's free, Angel's free, glory hallelujah Angel's free!", no one stopped the chanting, no one spoke up that the system was going on and on, running its blue and red lines of lyrics while everyone was simply singing three lines over and over again. By three in the morning the fireworks were taken out, they lit the sky over Angel Grove and made it look as if it was the Fourth of July. Surely, if some out of towner had popped in they would have looked at the people dancing around, some with painted faces, some with party horns, some with trailers, some with a beer bottle in hand and some lighting fireworks and would have thought the whole town mad. No one went haycrazy, no one was arrested or pulled over for drinking and the cops were not called to put an end to the mayhem on the streets. By five the festivities had about ended, work and school was still canceled and would be until the end of the week, paychecks would still be given if though employees didn't show up at the workplace.

At Dione's castle, though, there was no party going on. There were no horns being blown or trailers or confetti being thrown of beer being handed out. When Dione had formed on the platform in her gym, Angel gripped in her arm, she had found herself alone but it wasn't to be for long. One step down from the platform and Angel's pained body, mind and muscles had enough, the scream that reverberated throughout the castle snapped everyone into action. Helen raced down the hallway to the gym but slid to a stop, the sight of her own daughter in the state she was in made her scream for the roof. Azura and Perniceie ran in behind her, Azura hid her face in her mother's bosom and cried while her mother's mouth dropped in shock. Atlas was the last in and when he saw Angel's state he started rambling in incoherent Arabic, he threw his hands around for a short while then walked forward. Angel had slid from Dione and was sitting on the platform, her arms around herself, blood dripping from all over her body and her body shivering so much that it looked as if she was sitting on an ice block. Atlas gently scooped Angel up and carried her down the hall, Dione following him telling him to be careful, she passed by him quickly when they turned the corner and went down the hallway that her bedroom was on. She ran to her door and threw it open, with her hand she ushered Atlas to carry Angel in then she swiftly slammed the door behind her and locked it up tight.

"Lay her down gently, Atlas!" Dione ordered. "Be careful, this child has seen enough torture for a bunch of todays!"

Atlas did as he was told, he had taken the bed sheets and quilt down with one hand then had gently placed Angel down on the bed, it was like he was handling a feather instead of a human being. Dione tossed her wand and sword to the side then ran to her bathroom, there was a sound of glasses being clicked together, of metal being dinged against metal and even the sound of something breaking. Atlas stayed at Angel's side, when he had placed Angel on the bed she had raised her arms at an angle, they were still held in those angles, her whole body was still shaking and shivering with such velocity it looked painful, her eyes were open and were staring up at the ceiling and she was turning her head from side to side. She wasn't crying, he saw that and he admired that, for one so abused she was not crying a single bit. Slowly, carefully and gently, he stretched his hand forward and brushed the little hair she had left on her head back. Her hair, it had been shoulder length when he and she had gone to Gamma-Vile for the attempted sabotage of the Sperm Ward, it was now cropped so short it looked painful. He had more hair that she did now and this realization made the anger swell back in him. Thankfully, Dione ran in with an armload of medical supplies to take his mind from his anger.

"Get her top, Atlas." Dione said. "I'll need to get more medicine, she is cut up all over!"

"I see dit Veel guy agin..." Atlas said then calmed down, he grabbed a rag and gently started to wipe the blood from Angel's shoulder.

He had lived longer than many humans, in truth when he had been brought to Dione's castle, by the one and only Dione herself after his wife, Helen, had given birth to their first child, he had been nearing forty-six then. He looked that now, fully gray in the hair with an experienced face, but in truth he was nearing five hundred and fifty years of age. Helen was his first, he had not married a single woman in those first forty-five years and nine months of his life, he had been smitten at once with the beauty of the woman and had asked her right quick for her hand in marriage. She had said yes and this had gone well, right and fine in the life in his tribe which he had just been handed the reins of and still had the reins of. He had gotten sick after four months of their I Do's and had to stay on Earth, had to take a break due to his illness from his duties which had fallen squarely on Helen's shoulders. Helen had just gotten pregnant, was actually three and a half months along, when information had been handed over about Master Vile taking over the second to last planet in his birth galaxy. He had urged her to not go but she had and when she had returned she had not been the same and in truth she still wasn't herself. She had disappeared soon after returning, thinking that the baby she carried was by that retched Vile. After giving birth she had been near death but Dione had showed up and given her a potion which had restored her to before she had given birth then had taken her away. A week later Dione had showed up in his tent with Helen, Helen had explained what was going on then had asked him if he wanted to be with her forever like their vows had said. He had replied yes, had drank a potion that had a very spicy and horrid taste to it then had his people moved to outside of civilization where they were still. Through the years it had been hard on him, he did want children but Helen had been messed up emotionally and mentally by that retched Vile so bad she had shunned him and his advances, almost like a wild cat. After two hundred years she had come around, three hundred years later they had five children between them. Two boys and three girls, all living today thanks to Dione and her potions.

Still, in his almost five hundred and fifty years of living he had never seen wounds like these. As he wiped the blood away on her shoulders he exposed deep bite wounds and whip lashes, when he dabbed the rag against Angel's breasts he exposed further abuse. More deep bite wounds and burn marks. When he dabbed the rag against Angel's neck he discovered deep bite marks there, and they were still bleeding. He took one look at them then stood up and left the room saying not a thing. He ran down the hallway until the hallway became a cave and he ran down that cave until it became a tunnel. When he came out of the tunnel he ran straight for his horse with was tethered to a post, mounted and rode off in a frenzied fury to the camp of his people.

"It's bad but it's not _that _bad." Angel said, her voice strained some.

"It's bad enough, Angel." Dione said gently. "Now you just hold still."

"Gotcha Doc Dione." Angel chuckled.

Dione's mind was spinning, literally spinning in wild circles! As she wiped the blood away she discovered a great many marks made from a specific whip that her father owned and used. It was called the Razor-Whip for a reason, it had razors attached to the leather straps and was so painful it made even horses that were as wild as can be tame in less than an hour. They were on Angel's breasts, on her stomach, on her abdomen and even on her legs. She had the idea form in her mind to have Angel take a medicated bath but she stopped that idea cold, Angel was in a world of pain and would not be able to walk to the tub. So, instead she cleaned the blood off with a damp rag then grabbed a dry one. She added some medication to it, a green substance that although was painful had good properties to it, it would close the wound well and disinfect if. She started adding the medicine to the whip lashes, Angel didn't make a sound, she didn't even cry out or moan, she just lay still on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Dione skipped the bite marks, having a different medication for them, and she decided to leave taking care of the area between Angel's legs for last. She was just finishing up with Atlas ran back in, his arms filled with herbal plants. He nodded at her then started tearing leaves from the plants. He burned them in a pot then he dabbed a fresh cloth in it. When he touched Angel's neck with the herbal paste Angel moaned but she didn't cry out.

"Dees burn but dey git the job done." Atlas said when he saw Dione looking at her. "She be bit bad, ver bad!"

"This is the work of an animal," Dione said. "I knew my brother was a monster, but I never thought he'd do something like this."

"He is a monster." Angel spoke up.

"Atlas help me, I need to get her on her stomach."

All Hell broke loose when Atlas finished turning Angel over, Angel had yelled out in pain then had cursed but she still had not let a tear fall. They only needed one look at Angel's back to feel a pain in themselves, the anger swelled and boiled deep inside their chests. Atlas made a whistling sound then left the room, he did not return for the rest of the medicating. Dione cleaned the dried blood from Angel's backside in silence, she was dumbed silent by the sight of the whip lashes on the back, rear and on the back of the legs of her great-great granddaughter. The whip lashes were so deep she could see the muscle underneath the skin. She medicated the wounds with the same solution she had used on Angel's front then gently had Angel turn around. The next part would be closing the bite marks on the shoulders and breasts, which were so deep and the flesh so torn it made Angel look as if she had been carved up like a freshly killed cow.

"This might hurt some." Dione said.

"I'm numb enough at the moment." Angel replied.

When the medicine touched the wounds Angel screamed a scream which made Dione's ears ring and pop, the bite wounds that her brother had inflicted on Angel burned a great deal, a gray smoke billowed up from them then they cooled down and Angel quieted. Dione repeated each gentle application, and with each application she would be driven back by a scream, by the time she was done she was half deaf. She toiled around, wrapped Angel up in a soft bandage that covered almost all of her body then stepped away.

Helen was pacing back and forth in her and Atlas' bedroom chamber, Atlas was seated in a chair that had a fur on the back and on the seat with his head near covered by his hand, his other hand bunched into a tight fist which was on the arm of the chair. Helen had expected it to be bad, but she had never expected the monster who had fathered her child to of been so brutal. She was crying, great big sobs coming out from her which made her body shake, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, her hands clasping the arm opposite it tightly. When a roaring screaming reached her ears she collapsed on the bed, a queen sized bed that had blue sheets but a brown furred blanket and a rolled purple quilt at the foot. The loud screaming went on for a while and with every scream she'd send up a moaning cry herself.

"That's worse than what he did to me." Helen cried finally. "He bit me too but not like that!"

"Dem bites deep." Atlas said into his hand. "He done tored her up! Bitted her and tored her wit his teeth bad!"

"He bit her with his fangs not his teeth!" Helen screamed.

Angel was screaming for a good reason, Dione had opened her legs and started medicating and lubricating her hookah. She had thought it'd be a walk in the park when Dione had explained to her what she was going to do but in truth as soon as the medication had touched her she had felt intense burning. Dione worked slow, medicating everything down there then added a lubricant which had made Angel's female parts go numb. When she was done Angel's screaming box was done out, as was her voice box. Angel lay like a mummy on the bed, her hands clasping the fitted sheet tightly and her chest heaving up and down. The last thing Dione did that night was clean Angel's cheek which was, again, caked in her own blood then she covered her up in the sheet and blanket. She collected her weapons and walked to the door, before she left she turned. She was tired but above all she felt sorry and angry. Sorry for what her great-great granddaughter had gone through over the hours and angry at the being who had hurt her. She slipped her finger over the light switch and plunged the room into darkness then opened the door.

"Get some sleep." she said, standing just outside of her bedroom door. "You will be sore tomorrow but you will be alive and that is great!"

"You can say that again!" Angel exclaimed just as the door closed behind Dione.

Angel's exhaustion took hold as soon as the door closed casting her into the dark room which was her great-great grandmother's. She had time to take in the crystal-like chandelier hanging up beside the bed she was laying on before she fell into a troubled sleep. She saw her father's fangs driving home in her skin, breaking flesh and making blood spill down her naked body, she saw the head of her father's penis but she didn't see it as a normal penis head but as that of the tip of a claw tearing her insides apart. Before she woke up in a terrified fright she dreamed that she carried a fetus, a fetus that looked like its father, her father, and she heard it speak to her. It told her it was in her, it was alive and it would be just like her father. When it got old enough it would turn on her, the fetus told her, and would tear her limb from limb leaving hardly anything for the birds which she had seen during the encounter with her father. It must have been hours since she had fallen asleep because the room was lit by faux light from the ceiling above, she was covered in sweat from head to toe and was as sore as can be. As she slid from the bed, every muscle screaming and herself almost yelling, she thought back to the fetus part of her dream. Sure, she couldn't conceive for a human but she could conceive for a magical person, such as her father. As she stood up and shuffled over to the mirror, taking a good look at the bruises and scratches that had not been covered up, the door opened.

"Angel!" Helen exclaimed as soon as she saw her daughter standing. "Get back in bed! What are you doing up on your legs girl?"

"Never was one to stay down for long." Angel replied. "I'm sore but fine."

"You are not!" Helen shrieked. "You've been hurt bad and must have rest! You can get an infection easy!"

They fought vocally for a short while then Angel allowed for her mother, Helen, to lead her back to Dione's bed. She lay back and simply stared up at the chandelier to the side of the bed. She suddenly remembered what her father had told her about the Dacops Crystal, that a gem fragment from it was missing and that the crystal was broken, crippled forever unless the fragment was returned. While remembering her conversation with her father her hand trailed to her stomach, she had not an idea of why she was doing it but she gripped her stomach hard. It was Helen who grabbed her hand and forced it to lying on her side.

"Where is Dione?" Angel asked.

"In the dining room." Helen answered. "She's trying hard to calm down."

"I need to speak with her." Angel said. "Important."

Helen looked at her daughter, she detected the spirit still there and the fight which was still very evident in her eyes, she felt glad for it. When she had agreed to have sex with Master Vile she had put up a fight, but after he had grabbed her shoulder with his fangs she had stopped fighting. He had bitten her three times, each time because he was shooting off in her. She had figured he had done that to make her still so that his juice would get in, that it had but it had encountered a problem. She had a fetus inside of her already, was already pregnant. Master Vile had been rough with her, painfully rough, but what he had done to Angel was far worse. She truly looked like she had been torn to pieces. Nodding her head she left the room and went down the hallway, leaving Angel alone in Dione's bedroom.

Angel sighed and sat up once Helen was out of the room, she was terribly sore and now that she was fully awake she also noticed that she was horribly raw between her legs. The muscle in her thighs throbbed something awful, but so did her who-who. There was a sound of running feet then the door opened, it banged against the wall as Dione rushed in with Helen right behind her. Angel struggled some, but she got to her feet and took one step forward. It hurt, everything hurt. She didn't get far before Dione had her arms around her and was leading her back to the bed.

"Sore?" Dione asked.

"Greatly!" Angel replied.

"Helen said you wanted to speak to me." Dione looked sideways at Helen. "What's on your mind?"

"Well the first thing that comes to my mind is pregnancy so let's start there." Angel said. "Do you have a pregnancy test around here?"

"The last supplies came with three." Dione walked towards her bathroom, stopped then turned around. "For Helen, of course."

"Uh huh." Angel smiled. "Sure, Dione."

Angel had to pee something bad and when Dione came back for her, Angel practically walked on her own to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet, peeing in a beaker, then handed it to Dione who had white gloves on over her hands. While the test was being done Angel looked around. The bathroom had the same ceiling as the rest of the castle, blue sky with wispy white clouds drifting around, and a light blue tile floor. There was a white feathered rug near the toilet and a bath mat of the same material only this one was a dark blue. There was a rack behind her made of thin metal which was colored blue, it had lotions and other bathroom items on it and that included a roll of toilet paper. Beside her was a metal toilet roll stand that had two more rolls of toilet paper in the storage compartment and a roll of toilet paper in the connection, like the rack behind her the metal was painted blue. There was a circular mirror above the polished porcelain sink and light brown polished sink cabinet. The tub curtain was of the ocean, a nice blue wave rose and fell then rose again, a Dolphin jumped over it several times.

"Well, the test shows up negative but I suggest after two weeks you take a new one just to be sure." Dione said, she held up a vial with blue liquid.

"Shit!" Angel cursed. "And in that time I have to think what to do if I am."

"I suggest you..." Dione started to say.

"Get rid of it!" Helen exclaimed. "Point blank! Don't go through it, don't let your father have the pleasure of knowing you will keep his child."

Angel stood up and walked around, her legs were sore but they were getting stronger the more she used them and that was the only reason she refused Dione's offer to sit back on her bed. Although she planned on taking another test, two more in fact just to be sure, she had something else in mind to talk about. She asked Helen if she could have some time alone with Dione, Helen bowed and left the room, she closed the door in an offensed way then walk down the hall. Dione sat on her bed and looked at Angel, who was now pacing back and forth.

Dione's bedroom was like that of a financially secure person. She had a white carpet on the blue tiled floor, a chandelier of blue, purple, pink and light red crystal which jingled gently, casting their collective colors about and a brown vanity with a decorative mirror that was surrounded by gold and aqua leaves with a blue cushioned stool that had slightly curled legs underneath pulled up nice and tidy. There were paintings on the wall of horses, of the ocean and of various places on Earth such as a watermill sitting on a plot of green pasture and a lighthouse standing before a white-washed rocky beach. There were bottles of perfume, books and what-nots on shelves, most of the what-nots were of Mermaids, Dolphins, Whales and other ocean loving beasts. When her eyes landed on Dione she stopped pacing. Dione had a blue crystal around her neck, it was pulsating and looked much more real than the one that her grandfather, KurukVile, had stomped on and destroyed. She walked forward and took it between her thumb and index finger, Dione made a startled sound then pulled away.

"I take that you made a side trip before you left Gamma-Vile." Angel said. "Went to dear ol' daddy's vault."

"I had unfinished business to take care of." Dione stood up. "Nothing you need to concern yourself about."

"My father and I were talking before our pairing." Angel looked Dione in the eye, her emerald-green eyes with the small golden-yellow rings around the pupil and Dione's white glowing eyes with the black pupil locked. "He said that the Dacops Crystal is missing a shard. I suppose you took it."

"I took what he didn't need anymore." Dione replied defensively, she elbowed around Angel and went to her bedroom door.

"Why did you take it?" Angel asked. "There a specific reason other than your he didn't need it anymore reason?"

Dione didn't answer, she opened the door and exited. She walked quickly down the hallway to the dining room where she sat back in her baby blue upholstery chair. In all, Angel spent four days at Dione's castle. She was mostly tended to by Perniceie, Dione claiming she was much too busy to do the continued medicating and bandaging. Angel grew stronger in those days and on the third night of her stay Perniceie brought her a new crystal, this one the same color as her old one but having a pearl cap instead of a gold one. She thanked Perniceie then teleported out, when she appeared in Angel Grove it was in her own apartment.

The next week and a half went smoothly for her, she ate well and exercised and practised her skills. The police had stationed officers all around the shield in groups of three with heavy powered guns, each officer was to keep his or her eye out and open wide for anything not human. If a bird was seen flying into the shield it would be properly captured and taken to the station and put in a small cage, if the bird didn't change into a monster or another of KurukVile's freakish beasts it was turned loose. The same happened with rats, mice and even cats and dogs. Curiously, Master Vile and his father were not seen or heard of again, but everyone in Angel Grove, and that included Angel Irene and the rangers, knew they were out there, planning and plotting. Angel was grooming her horse, Gasha, getting him ready for a late morning walk when she was struck with a bout of intense nausea. She spent three hours total puking her guts out in her bathroom, barely making it three times. After the nausea subsided she ran out of her apartment to the hospital were she demanded as soon as she entered the sliding glass doors for a doctor. She was led to a white walled room and told to sit and wait for the doctor, while doing so she was again overcome with nausea and took off to the nearest sink, the only thing close enough to her.

"Miss. Irene?" the doctor asked, concerned.

"I need a pregnancy test." Angel was on the floor, her knees up to her chin. "Now!"

Before the test came back positive she knew what the outcome would be, as the doctor read her her options she simply nodded her head, not really listening to him. She requested an ultrasound right away and it was performed right there in the room she was in, her shirt up and her belly exposed. The baby was normal, almost two weeks of age. Angel looked away from the screen and again ignored the doctor's words. The doctor was acting as if she was going to keep the baby, he was giving her all sorts of advice about what to eat, drink and what vitamins, minerals and exercise she should do. She let him talk, all the while her anger burned within herself. When the doctor was finished she thanked him politely, called Lieutenant Rollins then took up a seat in the lobby. When Lieutenant Charles Rollins showed up she left the hospital and hoped into the passenger seat.

"I take that history has repeated itself." Charles broke the silence. "You are pregnant."

"Not fully." Angel replied. "I have plans to leave here to take care of it."

"Don't blame ya." Charles glanced sideways. "Carrying your own father's baby, yuck!"

"Drop me off at my apartment." Angel said. "I need to get some things then head off. I'll be gone for a few days."

As soon as they pulled up at her apartment Angel jumped out of the vehicle and walked up the sidewalk to her door. Lieutenant Rollins understood fully, he honked his horn once then drove off. Angel Irene had been the talk of not only Angel Grove's streets, but she was all over the news and newspapers of Angel Grove. She was also the talk of Gamma-Vile papers, she had continued to go back and forth between Gamma-Vile and Earth bringing the usual newspaper stacks back with her. Again, the papers mentioned that she had been caught and disciplined but they never mentioned she had escaped. Charles smiled as he remembered reading the column which mentioned that a baby was expected between the "all powerful and great Master Vile, son of KurukVile Surfeit and Irka Shaiden, and Angel Irene" within a years time. As he drove down the road, running a red light and attracting the attention of a motorcycle cop which caught up to him quickly, he burst out laughing. Angel had been beaten and humiliated, she had been raped, but she was not broken. She still had that fire, that great fight of fire, in her emerald-green eyes. When he pulled over and the cop walked up to ask him for his license and registration he was still laughing. He continued laughing as the cop asked him to step out of the vehicle to be tested for alcohol.

The pain started immediately, it wasn't nausea pain or pain from a period but a pain in her stomach so deep that it made her drop to her knees. Angel was yelling out in pain, her hands clamped tightly against her stomach, when a pair of feet stepped in her line of sight. She looked up, a snarl on her face and her mind doing cartwheels thinking that her father had somehow gotten into the shield and had been waiting for her to come back to her apartment. This pain, it was just as bad as the pain she had experienced right after her father had left her chained up to his bed on his ship. When she looked up she saw that the feet's owner was not who she had figured out to be. Standing above her was Atlas, he was staring down at her with them predatory brown eyes of his, his hands on his hips, his gray hair a mess.

"Wh- what are y-you doing h-here?" Angel stuttered, her stutter came from the pain not from the fear of seeing and having Atlas in her apartment.

"You wit child?" Atlas asked.

"Yiiiiiisssss..." Angel hissed, the pain! Had it gotten worse or was the same? She couldn't tell.

"I hep you." Atlas said. "Dione sid I hep."

"So she knows." Angel replied, she rolled her knees up and pressed them deeply to her stomach.

"Dione now all." Atlas answered. "What I do?"

"I'm heading someplace." Angel said, she gulped twice then took in three breaths. "You willing to go on a field trip to a different planet in a different galaxy?"

"Where?" Atlas kneeled down in front of her, his face close to hers, his brown predatory eyes staring into hers.

"The Wycos Galaxy." Angel banged her head against the table behind her, the pain was that bad. "One of the galaxies my grandfather rules, one he conquered thousands of years ago."

"Why go dair?" Atlas asked, he placed his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Because on one of the planets there there is a clinic." Angel replied. "Walk in, do some paperwork then bye-bye baby."

"Veel be mad an' so be dit KookVeel. Be ver dangerous." Atlas said.

"It's either that or I ask you to take out your sword and plunge it in deep."

Angel gave Atlas a hard stare which he looked away from, he had a sword tied around his belt and he also had a knife in a case beside it, she saw behind him his bow and arrow case, the ends of about fifty or so arrows poking out from the top. She sat on the floor for a short while then got up to her feet. She had decided to come back to her apartment to grab her sword and a knife for protection, this was a dangerous plan and in truth she didn't know much about her grandfather's conquered galaxies or single planet, Oot. All she knew was what she had read in a book, and that wasn't much as her grandfather had made sure that no one wrote about his planets or galaxies except in reference. The book she had read on the Wycos Galaxy had been an old one, an out of date book with a good dust collection on the spine and pages.

"We go now!" Atlas walked back and retrieved his weapon. "We do dis now!"

Angel grabbed his arm, the pain was bad but not bad enough for her to not teleport. She teleported them from her apartment on Earth to an alleyway on one of the planets in the Wycos Galaxy. As soon as they appeared Atlas again did his heavy breathing and sputtering, he leaned against a building with his hand pressed against his chest, his brown eyes had lost their predatoriness for a short while, it was replaced with surprise and pain. Angel let him get himself under control then peaked around the corner, after a minute she felt Atlas' body press against hers, he joined her in looking around the corner.

"You be kiddin' me!" Atlas exclaimed. "Dis Weeecos?"

"This is Deocomos, my friend." Angel replied. "A planet in the conquered galaxy of Wycos, owned and ruled by my own grandfather. KurukVile Surfeit."


	19. Chapter 19

Angel understood why Atlas ducked back into the alleyway, she understood why he was standing with his back against the wall of the nearest building shaking his head, breathing hard. She didn't know Arabic but she had a feeling that him saying La again and again and again meant no in English. She understood all of this, she was looking at it and taking it all in and was in a state of denial as well. Besides their different raisings, and that fact that she was born in 1781, he was much much older than she was, she too was taken aback by what she was seeing. She had expected to see buildings leaning to the side, people walking around in burlap sacks for clothing and people begging for food because the ruler was too stingy, evil and preoccupied with his highfalutin life on a different planet, a planet in a galaxy ruled by his own son, to take care of them. There were no dilapidated buildings, no buildings with broken windows or windows boarded up, no trash clogging the drains, no dead animals lying in the streets stinking the air with their stench, no beggars on corners asking for spare coins or even a dollar for a simple cup of coffee or a sandwich which they could purchase in a building barely held up by its own beams. No, instead she saw something which made her mind twirl 360 degrees.

The buildings were smooth and made of yellow clay which shone brightly in the sun's glaring light, the windows were dark purple except for one circle in the center of the glass which was clear. The street, if it could be called that, was colored yellow and gray cobblestone. The reason Angel didn't think it was a street was because there were no vehicles driving on it, it was just people walking the cobblestone. The lamp posts were black, some held a single clear bulb while others held two and sometimes even three bulbs. The sky above was a bright blue with wispy purple, blue and pink clouds drifting around, the sun that sent its rays down on the planet was a bright orange with a red dot on the center which made it look somewhat like the planet Jupiter. As Angel watched, she saw families and single civilians walking by, some were lizard in form walking on two legs, others reminded her of the character Cousin It from The Adams Family only instead of brown fur the beings had purple, blue or multi-colored yellow, white and brown fur. Above the buildings hung billboards that flashed either words of advertising or a news castor telling the latest news whether it be about sports or something more interesting like what had happened in a specific town or state or district. There were two billboards which the news reporter was on, one from which he spoke from, Angel guessed, the planet's native language and the other of which the news reporter was speaking English. A loud horn blasted and that was what drove her head back around the corner, it sounded like one of those Alphorns only it had a long ring to it.

"Luc Besson eat your heart out!" Angel exclaimed. "Like I've stepped right into The Fifth Element!"

The Fifth Element was a film that had been released the year before starring Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman and Milla Jovovich, it was about a group of people in the 23rd Century fighting against a Great Evil. It had some great elements and a good plot, Angel had seen it just after she had finished taking Earth back from her father. She looked over at Atlas, who now was leaning his side against the building, he was turned from her and he was still. She reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, he shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Poor guy." Angel thought. "Brought up during the time of the Caravan's and probably doesn't have much contact with the modern world. I've spent a lot of time with modern society and I find even myself in shock."

Suddenly there was a sound from above, Angel looked up and to her complete disbelief there was a blimp flying above the alleyway. Another news reporter was talking on it, in English, and was relaying the events on Earth. She listened in shock as the reporter told of how her grandfather had captured her and how she was expected to carry the "royal bundle within her womb" already by his "un-disgraced eldest son". She shook her head as the blimp floated off, a pin wheel of metal propelling it in the back. She had read that the ruling family of the Wycos Galaxy had come here after her grandfather had conquered the second to last planet, he had near ravaged this planet, she had read, before the ruling family had raised the white flag. That had taken near five hundred years, a real long and deadly fight.

"Atlas..." Angel poked him in the back. "Come on. We need to move before the pains start again."

"You go." Atlas replied. "I stee here."

"Come on Attie!" Angel prodding, she poked him in the back a bit harder. "You can't stay here."

"Atlas!" Atlas turned around and stared at her angrily. "Not Attie! Atlas! Atlas! Atlas! An' no, I stee here. I go no wey."

Angel stared at Atlas for a second, taking in the predatory look that he had in his eyes fully. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes when she had first seen him, when he had brought the swords Dione had given her almost a year ago. In fact, his eyes had been normal, and very friendly. A rich brown, a warm brown color with creases on the sides. He had gotten the predatory look in his eyes after she had seen him for the second time. He had come up behind her, surprising her after her sub-conscience mind had been tapped into and she had been brought to the room in Dione's castle by Dione. Dione had been rather miffed when he had shown up, and had shoo'd him off quick. Angel turned and walked back to the corner, she stopped and turned around, Atlas had turned back around and was leaning his side against the building again. He hadn't been much help the first time they had been paired up, when they had gone to sabotage the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile but he had proved his worth the second time. Although Gamma-Vile and Deocomos were different in building structure and technology, as far as she could tell that was, he hadn't acted fearful like this on Gamma-Vile.

"Coward!" Angel snorted.

She turned and walked around the corner, keeping in the shadows as much as she could. She saw her picture being shown on one of the billboards above the buildings and tried to hide herself more. Seeing a vendor up ahead, she walked forward. The vendor was an elderly woman, she had long gray hair on a half furred, half fleshed body with dull red eyes. She didn't say anything, she simply handed the woman a crumpled green bill, a one dollar bill in Earth cash, which the woman snatched in long green fingers that had frog-like suction cups on the tips. Angel grabbed one of the head pieces that looked very much like the Arabian makes on Earth and placed it on her head, hiding the little fiery red hair she had, and she pulled the face portion up almost to her eyes. Now with her facial features hidden she stepped from the shadows and walked almost in the center of the cobblestone walkway. There were little gold coins hanging down from the band on the head piece, they sparkled as she walked, the white chain running on top of the head piece cast a slight shine. She was wearing black jeans, a black belt, black boots and a black and gray shirt which was tied up around the waist.

No one noticed who she was, no one even asked who she was and no one really looked at her. She smiled underneath the face mask and walked, she was near a white building that had a sign in the front that read Brousie Clinic of Emergency with a silhouette of a family in a blue circle behind the word when the pain took hold. She gasped and moaned loudly and ducked behind a trash can. The pain got worse, she tucked her legs against her stomach and banged her head against the building wall behind her, the chords in her neck stuck out fully. She was about to move back behind the trash can, which was the size of a dumpster on Earth, when one of the fully furred, Cousin It look-a-likes stepped around the trash can. He looked at her once then rushed forward, wrapping a hairy hand on her shoulder. He had no chance of asking if she was alright, she opened her mouth and a stream of red colored vomit flew out at him. He ran from her with a high squeal of a scream, the fur on his head wet and dripping. Angel stood up, her arm around her stomach, and stagger-walked up to the building, almost collapsing on the stairs that led to the door three times then elbowed the left side of the glass double doors open.

The clinic was like one on Earth, very clean with slick vinyl flooring, white ceiling tiles and a blue and black checkered tiled wall. The chairs were simple, they were dark wood, stained with a yellow back and seat cushion. She didn't stop to acknowledge anyone, she stagger-walked to the sliding glass window, the receptionist hadn't noticed she had come in. With her hand she slapped the glass, it rattled and acted like it would break from the force of her slap, her slap was partly because she was annoyed by the receptionist who hadn't even looked up from what she was reading and partly because of the pain. The receptionist, another of the Cousin It look-a-likes only with pink bows on her head, looked up in shock then slid the left glass pan to the side.

"I need..." Angel gasped and doubled over, her eyes squinting. "I need a doctor. Proh- proh- problems with preh-preh-pregnah-pregnancy."

"You need to fill out a form before one of our doctors can see you." the receptionist replied, she slid a clipboard through the window which had three sheets of paper held underneath the clip on it. "Wait time is ten minutes."

Angel's annoyance at having to fill out a form then having to wait for up to ten minutes before she could be seen by a doctor did not help the pain. She grabbed the clipboard and stagger-walked to a chair. With one arm around her stomach, pressing in as hard as it could, and her legs crossed tightly, her lips pursed and looking white, she filled the form out. She gave her appropriate birth information, a false parentage and then when she got to the part where it asked her for her name she stopped. She added the name of Ayla to the form but again stopped at the surname. She thought back to Atlas, who she had left behind because he was too scared to go any further than the alleyway of which they had arrived in. His name was all she could think of at the time so she wrote in Sclera as the surname, and wrote for the cause of the abortion as "husband and I are fighting horribly, both physically and vocally. We're splitting and I just found I am pregnant with his child. I made a horrible mistake in marrying him, I don't want to have his baby". When she was done she stood up, she gasped and near dropped to her knees but was able to walk forward. She slid the clipboard to the receptionist who said thank you and was then pointed to sit in another area across from where she had filled the forms. It seemed to her that it took forever to get to the area that the receptionist had pointed for her to wait in, it almost seemed like it was pulling away from her. When she got to it she took a seat and waited, she found out quickly that sitting was not a good idea. She hunched over almost yelling out her pain, near slid from her chair to the floor three times then got up and started walking in circles, the receptionist saw this and hurried a doctor up. She was called in after a seven minute wait.

"So you and your husband are fighting pretty badly I read." the doctor said.

"Very bad!" Angel near yelled, she didn't sit on the examining table but slid on her side, her legs felt like rubber. "He kicked me in the stomach three days ago, I think that is a lot the reason for my pains."

"He is breaking one of our rulers laws." the doctor replied. "A man who hurts his wife gets up to a year in prison. Worse if the wife is pregnant and the baby is killed."

"I need..." Angel gasped, she breathed heavily and clenched her teeth together. "I need the baby taken out! Meh-meh-medical e-e-emergency."

The doctor did his usual routine with the patient named Ayla Sclera. He checked the baby and found it breathing and acting fine, very lively although looking a bit big for its age of two weeks which was what the woman had written on the form. The woman's blood pressure was high, her heart rate was high and she was in quite a bit of pain which he took for her being abused by her husband. He took blood samples then had the woman lie down flat on the table. The head piece got in the way during his exam and he asked her, gently, if she could remove it. She did so reluctantly, he was taken completely by surprise when he saw who it was he was treating but he didn't show it. He went on with his routine then told her to lie still and try to remain calm, that he'd be back with the machine that would make her problem go away. When he left the room he closed the door behind him, he walked down the hallway and past the room that had the machine which dispelled unwanted babies or babies that were causing the mother to have medical problems. When he got to the front desk he went straight for the phone, he dialed a total of twenty numbers and heard a great numbers of rings before finally the other line was picked up.

"Who is this?" his ruler demanded. "I demand you state your name! This is an unregistered number!"

"Sir, we have your granddaughter at Brousie Clinic of Emergency." the doctor said into his receiver. "She's having quite a bit of trouble with her pregnancy and is looking to abort the fetus she is carrying."

"What?" his ruler roared. "You keep her ass there, don't you dare hurt that child or the fetus she is carrying! I and my son will be there in less than five minutes!"

Angel waited for a few minutes then she sat upright, having had a feeling that something wasn't right. She stood up and, with one arm still around her stomach, walked to the door. She opened it a peak and looked out then closed it and turned around, her face bore a look of surprise and panic. Walking down the hallway towards the room she was in was the doctor that had examined her, the doctor had not been the reason for her surprise, the two beings behind him, following him, were. Walking behind the doctor, looking beyond angry, was her father with KurukVile walking behind him. From the quick glance she had taken, Master Vile's hands were bunched into tight fists. She twisted the lock on the door knob and positioned a chair in front of it, there was a window in the room she was in and she ran to it. She had it slid open when the door knob started jingling and she had just slipped out when the door was blasted from its hinges.

Now she saw the vehicles, the building had looked so small and compact from the front but from the back she saw that she had just recently been in was a tall building, about ten or so floors, and she was up on the very top. Flying by her, zooming as fast as they could, it seemed, were vehicles. The vehicles did not use streets, she saw the reason now why there were no vehicles on the cobblestone walkways and why it was only people who walked those walkways. The walkways were just that, walkways. Sidewalks, if you will. The vehicles coursed around, coasting and zooming by on air, a thin broke stripe between the street marked the different sides of the road with a solid white stripe twenty feet from the thin broken stripe. There were cars flying normally, there were cars flying from up to down and vice versa. As she slid along the side of the clinic, taking extra care because the lip she was walking on was very slim, a train-like vehicle zoomed down the building blaring its horn. Her emerald-green eyes bulged from their sockets as she watched the vehicle go by, it was only two feet from her, so close she could actually reach out and touch it as it went past. The track it had used was a thin metal rod, it left an electric charge after it passed by.

"Alright Angel you come back now." she heard. "No where for you to go now."

Turning her head to the side she saw her father leaning his top half out of the window she had climbed out of. She got the feeling that she really was in the movie The Fifth Element now, the planet just had that feeling to it and she wondered if this was how things were in the mind of humanity. That humans dreamed up real places and put the name imagination and creativity on them not really know that they were real. Her father had a glow in his eyes that she did not like at all, it spelled out plainly in front of her his deep anger. She saw the rage, the humiliation of her being here and the anger of her going to abort a child of his blood that she was carrying in her womb. There was no way she was going back when he had that rage in his eyes, and in truth she wouldn't go back even if it wasn't there. She looked at the metal rod that the train-like vehicle had cruised by on, the electricity was gone from it now and it was just a short jump from her. She looked up and saw that there was no other vehicle coming down. She dove from her spot, her hand held out, hearing her father yelling her name in a long drawn out fashion. She barely caught the rod. She flew down the rod, the skin on her palm scraping away, until she saw to her extreme horror a pair of yellow headlights racing towards her, it was another of those train-like vehicles. With a yell she released the rod. Gravity took over and she, somehow, veered right. the train-like vehicle hit her shoulder and made her spin but that was all. She dropped fast, vehicles now blaring their horns at her with their drivers yelling for her to get out of the way, before she slammed down hard on a vehicle. The force of her fall made the roof fall in, she landed in the backseat of the vehicle.

"Whoa!" the driver yelled when his car was hit. "What the hell was that!"

"You're worst nightmare if you don't drive!"

Angel reached forward, grabbing the driver around the shoulders. She had made an icicle after she had fallen into the vehicle and had it to the man's throat. The driver raised his hands then started driving, Angel pulled herself to the front seat and pointed the icicle, which was three inches wide and five inches long, at the man. As the driver drove his vehicle, constantly glancing at her fearfully, Angel thought of Atlas. Surely the man was now back safe and sound on Earth, and surely the man had his comfort in Helen's arms. There was no way, Angel thought to herself, that he had remained on the planet of which had freaked him out so bad he couldn't move from his spot against the building in the alleyway that they had appeared in. As she was thinking the driver suddenly started talking.

"S-s-so what're you running from?" the driver asked. "The police? Did you just rob someone or just escape from a prison or something?"

"Drive!" Angel growled. "There is nothing about me that you need to know."

"Then why are you running?" the driver asked. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

"Help by driving." Angel replied hotly. "I want far from here! I want..."

"Hello citizens of Deocomos, this is your ruler, KurukVile Surfeit talking." the radio blared in Angel's grandfather's voice. "There is a being on this planet that requires quick capture, a code black situation. The being has fiery red hair, cut short, with plenty of wounds on her body. The most prominent would be the wound on her forehead with a slit on her right eyebrow and a brand on her neck which has two letters on it, M and V. This being is female, five foot six inches, estimated, and has emerald-green eyes with a ring of golden-yellow around black pupils. If this being is found please, capture her and lock her up tight. She is very powerful, very strong and is a great fighter. She is carrying a precious cargo of an unborn fetus within her womb so do please, be extremely careful with her. This is KurukVile Surfeit, your ruler, signing off."

The driver glanced over at her, he noticed that wound on her forehead and the slit in her eyebrow, he also saw the brand on her neck, the letters M and V were Gothic, it looked with the last branch of the letter V circling around both letters. Angel raised the icicle, which was starting to melt, at the man and slid over closer. He continued driving, Angel snapped the radio off. They drove for a while before, suddenly, they came upon a roadblock of red and white cop vehicles. The man looked at her and slowed, she now had the icicle up to his neck. When he hit the vehicle in front of him the cops all looked back. A cop riding a red bike which gave off a white ringed exhaust rode towards them. When he looked in the vehicle he motioned wildly with his hand. Four cop vehicles circled them, the driver of the vehicle in front had pulled his vehicle down, allowing the cop vehicle above him to take his place.

"Driver, please open your passenger door." an officer said into his microphone. "You have a being we wish to take into custody."

"Don't you dare!" Angel yelled, she held the icicle up closer to the driver's neck.

"I can't do anything!" the driver yelled. "She has an icicle against my neck! She'll cut me if I do!"

"Open your vehicle door!" the office yelled, he was not using his microphone now.

Master Vile practically jumped into the seat of the topless red convertible which had thrusters in the back and bullet proof armor on the siding after he had heard that his daughter had been found. KurukVile ran to the vehicle and got in normally, by opening the door and sliding into the seat. He inserted the key into the ignition then drove at fifty miles an hour towards Sector 5H, a roadway just before the highway. Master Vile's mind was doing somersaults, he had expected his daughter-mate had gotten pregnant but he had no idea she would actually show up on a different planet to get an abortion. He felt hurt by that, hurt and angered. He had felt such power, such electricity, and had shown so much love towards his daughter during their first mating. So much so that he was still talking about it almost two weeks after it had happened. Yes, he was furious at her escaping him, yet again, and yes he was furious over her attempted abortion, but he still loved her and still had plans for further offspring with her. He had boasted the morning following Angel's escape to his father that she was a thousand times better, a thousand times more exciting, than the human he had taken his aggravation out on almost two years before. His father had listened to all of the details, had given some advice then had congratulated his son on a successful first mating.

"Whoa nelly look in front of us!" KurukVile exclaimed. "Four around, two above and two below."

"Trapped." Master Vile replied. "Get me close, get one of those cars to move out so we can me in."

The situation was frantic, as soon as KurukVile drove up alongside the vehicle that had Angel in it he had just one look to tell him it would be a fight. Angel was almost on top of the driver, she had something in her hand and was holding it against the drivers neck. He could hear her yelling, could hear her saying for the driver to not touch the door. Master Vile was just standing up, getting ready to jump onto the vehicle, when the driver's door swung open and the driver was thrown out. Before KurukVile could do anything the vehicle beside him swung against him hard. Paint scraped away, metal scraped metal, sparks flew, his car was shoved out of the way so violently that he had reach over and grab his son's robe to stop him from falling out of the vehicle. Angel sped away, KurukVile had time enough to notice that the vehicle she was in was a yellow and black checkered taxi, and that there was a large hole in the top.

"Catch her!" KurukVile roared at the dumbfounded officers who were just sitting in their vehicle with their mouth's open in shock. "Son, she may be badly injured and might have lost the child already. She fell through the top of the vehicle!"

"I saw I saw!" Master Vile yelled. "Drive! We must catch her!"

KurukVile put his foot almost through the floor of his vehicle, he was speeding, going over seventy miles an hour. The vehicle that he was driving wasn't just one of those renters, it was his own personal vehicle on this planet. Like his son, he had a palace on each of his conquered planets equipped with the best motor vehicles the planet had out, and of course each vehicle had been customized with a bullet proof siding and roof. He had seen the convertible and not liked it much, he had thought it as girlie and had bypassed it but that had changed after his wife had seen it. He had gone ahead and gotten the vehicle after she had begged and pleaded, she mainly drove the vehicle while he drove a more manly vehicle, a sleek and very well polished black car that had light gray bubbles on the door and roof, twin thrusters and a killer stereo system, the roof of his manly vehicle could be removed with the press of a button, although whenever he did drive that vehicle the roof was always left up. It wasn't because he was afraid that someone would fire at him, no one would dare, the main reason was because he saw a topless vehicle as girlie. A girl liked a topless vehicle so her hair could blow back and so she could look important and pretty and attractive, this he knew and with this knowledge he had lectured his wife on for almost four days after the convertible had been purchased.

He was particularly worried about his granddaughter, the anger was there but it was pushed back by the worry. She was a strong one, a good fighter and very smart, he didn't need to be told that at all. He knew, he had seen it. But, she was also delicate, for a female she did have her vulnerabilities. He had seen the way her bones were more trim than her older half-sister's, she was light boned and speedy, but those light bones could well be broken much faster than her female kin's. He was particularly worried about her crashing into the vehicle she was in, yes the top of a vehicle can be easy to break at such momentum with a fall but not one being could walk away unscathed. He made a mental note that once he and his son caught up to her and had captured her to have her rushed to a hospital for a quick check up. She would carry another baby, he was sure of that from hearing the rich details of her first mating from his son, and of course, he knew how long they had been busy during that first mating. He was actually looking very forward, as was Master Vile and Irka, his wife, to seeing and holding a tiny bundle of evil joy.

Angel was doing ninety-five, the meter went no higher and yet she saw the cop cars catching up. She had the gas pedal down to the floor and was keeping it there, not bothering to slow down for the traffic in front of her and not bothering to read the signs she passed. She had panicked when she had seen her father pulling up beside the vehicle that she was in, after she had seen him standing up in the vehicle he was in she had grabbed the driver by his shirt, thrown the door open and thrown him out.

She found managing the car easy, the steering wheel was like one on Earth but it could be moved up and down. During a curious moment she had pushed the wheel down and found that the vehicle went up and when she pulled the wheel up the vehicle went down, naturally the car went whichever way she turned the wheel, left turn for left and right turn for right. The road turned up ahead and she took the turn wide when she got to it. She found herself heading into a barrier of cop cars, all which had canisters pointed at her. She turned the wheel hard left and the car went left, if she would have been driving on a solid road instead of driving on air the car would have skidded along on its side. Just as she was making the turn the cop cars ahead opened fire, she screamed as bullets went through the bottom of the vehicle she was in and she heard the vehicle start to die off. She righted the vehicle and completed the turn only to find herself heading for a head-on collision with her grandfather. With a yell she threw the door open and jumped out. Her grandfather just barely missed hitting the vehicle she had just leaped from by mere inches.

"I'm going to hate heights after this!" Angel yelled.

She struggled to right herself then when her feet were pointed down towards the vehicles that were driving below her she transformed into a red bird. As soon as her transformation was complete she started flying up, being careful of the vehicles whose drivers were now quiet behind the wheel. She flew past a group of cops that had just pulled up in tireless motorcycles, she flew past cop cars and she flew past her grandfather's vehicle without being seen. When she got abreast with a platform which led to the cobblestone walkway she transformed into a Weasel and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran back to the medical clinic, she entered it through a barely open window, squeezing her trim and almost elastic Weasel body through the little space between the windowpane and the window ledge. Once inside she transformed back to her true form, she found herself in one of the examining rooms. As soon as she got her bearings she went to the door, she peaked out, scoping the clinic in one quick glance. The clinic was near empty of doctors and nurses except for the receptionist that had slid her the clipboard with the forms clipped on it earlier. She stole around the corner, when she saw a gun lying unguarded on a wheeled cart she took it. She slid the safety off then ran forward, she leaped through the glass of the sliding window that the receptionist was behind and aimed the gun. The receptionist shrieked in terror and raised her arms up, Angel took note the name tag that read Yarra.

"Alright missy!" Angel said, she walked forward with the gun cocked. "Move it! I have a baby to get removed."

"I don't know how to work the machine!" Yarra exclaimed. "Please, miss! Don't shoot!"

"I don't want the damn machine!" Angel yelled. "The automatic surgery table! Where is it!"

"We don't have..." Yarra started to say, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't give me that billy jack bull!" Angel shrieked. "I saw the sign back there! Where is it! Where?"

"Second floor!" Yarra screamed. "But you can't get to it and won't be able to use it! I won't let you take the baby!"

Angel slammed the back of her gun against the receptions head, Yarra fell unconscious on the floor. She raced out of the receptionists office, down the hallway then slammed a door open which led to a flight of stairs. She didn't run down them, she wrapped the gun's strap around her shoulder and moved her hands in a circular motion. An airball formed above her head. She jumped up and moved the airball just under her feet. She zoomed down the stairs fast, leaning forward slightly to make the airball move faster, she kept an eye on the doors that either led to the floor levels or to exits. She flew past levels eleven and ten, almost lost her airball twice because the pain had started back up then zoomed past levels nine, eight, seven, six and five. She did lose her airball after she flew past the sign that read level five and simply ran down the stairs, she ran as fast as she could, taking three and four at a time. She was just past level three when an alarm went off, red lights lowered from the ceiling and blinked on and off. She didn't need to know what was going on, the receptionist had regained consciousness and had flipped a switch sounding the alarm. As soon as she saw the door with the word Level and the number 2 above it she charged forward. As soon as she threw the door open she ran down the hallway, looking into each and every room as she ran past them. It was the second to last room on the hallway that she was looking for. As soon as she stepped in front of the doors they slid open, when they closed she punched the panel, making the doors jam.

It was a clean and sterile room, a row of cabinets stretched all around the room, on the surface were containers of needles, gauze, bandages, medication and books. The floor was almost black while the tiled ceiling and wall was a brick yellow. The table in the center of the room was six feet long and had glass dome doors, the top of which was about three feet in length and lifted up while the body domes slid to the side and went the rest of the length of the table. Angel ran to the panel and started pressing buttons.

"Table power low," a recording said. "automatic disabled."

"Come on!" Angel screamed. "Emergency abortion! Medical issue! Personal issue! Emergency! Emergency! Emergency!"

"Table power low," the recording repeated. "automatic disabled."

Angel did it manually, finding that the building had been down-powered just to make her not be able to abort the foul offspring she carried, the one that her father had created with his foul juices. She pressed Foreign Body, Extraction and then pressed with a trembling finger Initiate. The glass dome doors on the table slid open and the table tilted. She ripped her clothes off and climbed onto the table. As soon as she was positioned the glass domes closed, trapping her inside, and the table slid down making her lie on her back. She saw an arm slide out from a grating on the dome and she thought it was going to work, that she was getting what she had come here for. Instead, the table suddenly died. She screamed for the arm to do something, anything, it just stayed were it was. With an exasperated scream she kicked her foot up, and that was when she heard a sound, a grating sound like someone was going _aaaawwwwnnnnn_ outside the door of the room she was in. She bunched her hand into a tight fist and punched it at the glass dome above her as hard as she could, it broke through the glass and she pressed a button that said open, the dome doors on the table slid open just as the sliding door that she had jammed earlier slid open, sparks flew as it was opened. Her father had his hands on the doors, sliding them apart, using every bit of strength in his body that he had. Seeing as her father was as close as he was she grabbed the dome doors and slammed them shut over her. Her father and grandfather walked in right after, her father had an angry look on his face and was breathing rather hard. When he got to the table that she had closed herself on he tapped his fingernails on the domed glass doors, his nails made a click click click sound as they tapped the glass. When he leaned over the dome above her head she pulled to the side.

"Trying to expell our child, sweetheart?" her father asked.

"I am not having your baby!" Angel screamed.

The glass dome slid up and she tried to get away but was caught by her grandfather who swung her around. She faced her father, who bore the very look of intense anger on his face. As he walked closer she felt the pain grip her, it made her gasp and pull back against her grandfather, she closed her eyes and made her hands into tight fists, she unknowingly had her grandfather's leopard skin robe in her clenched hands. The pain stopped abruptly when she felt a hand touch her stomach. She sighed loudly then looked down, her father was no more than three inches from her and his hand was flat against her belly.

"Might not have lost it after all, Son." KurukVile said, he sounded happy.

"What a relief!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Angel, honey. These, again, are normal pains. Your body is molding itself, getting ready for the next nine months. It will hurt for one week more then you won't ever feel the pains again. At least, not until you give birth, that is."

"I-I have n-n-no intention of having your baby." Angel snarled in a stutter.

"Yes, you do and yes, you will." Master Vile brought his face in close to hers. "If I have to chain you up to my bed for the whole pregnancy, I will."

"It might not even be yours!" Angel screamed. "It might be that damn Blue Freak's!"

"Who?" Master Vile asked, he took a step closer and she pulled back.

"That Globber dude of yours." Angel replied.

"What did he do to you? Tell me Angel!"

Master Vile grabbed her arm and shook her concernedly, she only explained to stall for time of how a bleach blond man wearing dark clothes and black boots had approached her after she had gone to a bar, she admitted to taking the man home which made her father growl deep. When she got to the part on how Blue Globber had tied her up to her bed and had taken a blue potion which had changed him to his true form and then climbed on top of her her father walked off in a huff, he slapped his hand on a counter top hard, the surface dented in slightly.

"How long?" he asked, anger deep within his voice. "How long ago was this, Angel?"

"Three or four days before the guy behind me sicked his dogs on me." Angel replied. "Three or four days before you rattled the caging, so to speak."

Master Vile took a step back, his mouth was open and he looked down at her stomach, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. That one of his own ground troops had taken advantage of his daughter, his mate, and that one of his ground troops had had the nerve to also take advantage of the potion he had given him to take to be able to hide among the humans.

"Well if the baby is Globber's I _do _want it removed." Master Vile exclaimed. "Where's a doctor? I must know now!"

"Son! Just grab the device behind you." KurukVile said, he pointed at a handgun that had a long needle on it. "I used it once... a very long time ago."

Master Vile's mind was spinning, he turned around and grabbed the device then walked forward with it. He didn't need to know the full story of who his father had used it on once, he figured it was Agola since his father hadn't been with anyone else since coupling with his mother. When Angel saw the weapon in his hand she freaked, it looked like a handgun but it was longer and had a right long needle jutting out from the muzzle. The weapon was mostly metal except for a glass vial which stood up on end near the back and it had two buttons near the back sight. Angel struggled once then was held still, KurukVile pulled her shirt up and pointed at her naval, he told his son to insert the needle there and pull the trigger, that the baby's cord-blood would be collected through the device and it could be tested afterwards. Angel screamed at the top of her lungs as the device was pushed through, she felt a crunch then excruciating pain as her father collected the blood from the fetus within her, she didn't care if he took all of the baby's blood but she wished he'd steady his hand, it was shaking pretty badly. When he withdrew the device she near started crying, she bled a little but that was all.

"Now go over to the countertop and press your finger against the small bowl near the hammer of the device." KurukVile said to his son. "Press the little red button and wait. If the button turns blue, the baby is yours."

Master Vile followed his father's instructions, a lump filled in his throat and he glanced at his daughter a few times. When the device beeped he near jumped. The button he had pressed had turned blue. His heavy brow bunched up, he stood up slowly and pulled his sleeves up almost to his elbows. He didn't walk back to his daughter, he charged over and grabbed her by her shirt and hoisted her up, cursing in Vilian. KurukVile ran forward and grabbed his son by the shoulder but it was too late. Master Vile had released one of his hands and swung it hard, punching Angel hard in the face. When she was dropped to the floor she didn't run off or escape, she was in a semi-conscious state.

"Lie! A big lie!" Master Vile yelled.

"No point in punching her Son." KurukVile said, he stood in front of Angel. "She's pregnant, with your child. A punch such as the one you just gave her could well of hurt the baby and you damn well know it."

"I understand she's scared but she doesn't need to act like this!" Master Vile yelled, he looked down at his daughter.

"It will take her a while to get it all under control..." KurukVile started to say.

"She needs to get herself under control now!" Master Vile yelled, he took a step closer to his father.

"She'll come around when she holds the child." KurukVile finished. "All women do, Son."

"How am I going to be able to help her in her time of need... during her pregnancy needs when she still fights me... us!... like she does!" Master Vile exclaimed.

Master Vile turned around and walked away a few feet then stopped, deep anger gripped him. He told himself to get a grip, to calm down. He was standing in front of the automatic surgery table, thinking of ways to both calm down and ways to calm his daughter-mate down during her pregnancy when he felt his father's arm wrap around his shoulder. He swallowed hard as his father spoke in his ear. His father told him that the first thing he needed to do was calm down, for both his benefit and Angel's, then he told him, as a matter of fact, there was no going around his words, that he was going to pick Angel up and carry her out of the building to the convertible. KurukVile told him that the first thing they were going to do was take her to a doctor for a check up, to insure that both she and the baby were in good health then he'd take them to his palace on the planet for a quick supper before they would leave for Gamma-Vile.

"You're mother and I are moving in with you, Son." KurukVile said. "We're going to help as much as we can."

"I don't need your help." Master Vile replied, he slid out from under his father's arm. "I've gone through two pregnancies and two births. I can go through this one fine without you and your help."

"Angel needs her whole family with her, Son." KurukVile said as his son walked towards Angel who was still in a semi-conscious state. "She needs to know who all her family is and that we all love and care for her. That is what will turn her around, to keep us from her during this very emotional period in her life is asking for trouble."

They talked as they left the room, Master Vile had picked his daughter up and was walking with her slung over his shoulder, his father was on his left. After some arguing he agreed that his mother and father, and brother and sister, would move in with him at his palace. They were only there to lend a comforting hand to Angel during her pregnancy and the first few months of her being a mother, it had been agreed on. When they reached an all glass elevator the mood had changed some, there was still some tension between Master Vile and his father but everything had been cleared up. Things had yet been cleaned up between father and son, KurukVile still resented his son conquering his birth planet and galaxy but he had decided some time ago to put it behind him and focus on what was ahead of him. Master Vile was still a bit angered that his father had decided to butt into his affairs, but he was starting to come around. They still fought over piddly things but their relationship had gotten slightly better. A minor fight started up in the elevator after KurukVile had squeezed in, the elevator was small and both men fit in rather smugly, Master Vile wanted his father to let him and Angel go first but KurukVile would have none of it, they fit into the elevator after Angel had been re-positioned: she was held straight up like an arrow, her head nearly touching the ceiling of the elevator. When the elevator beeped, telling them that they were back on the ground floor, which was really the top floor, KurukVile wrestled out of the elevator, Master Vile walked behind him. Angel had woke up fully and was fighting now, kicking her legs out and about and trying to tear his hands from her. He near tossed her into his father's convertible, but reframed from doing so by reminding himself that she was just fighting because she was scared of both him and his father and that she was also scared because she was pregnant.

"Hey," KurukVile placed his hand on Angel's shoulder after she continued to put up a fight after the door had been shut behind her father. "calm down. No one going to hurt you any."

"Fuck you!" Angel shrieked. "Let me go!"

"Drive..." Master Vile said through clenched teeth. "Just drive!"

"You calml down as well." KurukVile said to his son. "Not in my car you don't."

"Shut up and just fuckin' drive!" Master Vile yelled.

Master Vile started off holding Angel in the passenger seat beside his father but he found that with Angel thrashing around and trying to grab everything in sight it was a bad idea. He had his father pull over so he could get in the back, which was another deed that was easier said than done. KurukVile was now shouting back, telling Angel that she'd better behave and for her to calm down. She was cursing pretty loudly, it was embarrassing to him, both his granddaughter fighting in the back seat and her cursing up a storm, throwing almost every word in the book out in the air. It was when he noticed drivers looking at him, giving him the shocked and offended look, that he decided to put the top up on the car, he looked down as he reached for the button that would start the gears and pulley's that would bring the top up from its hiding place when he noticed a blinking light.

"I had this thing fully refilled before I ordered it brought here." KurukVile sighed. "Need to head into the Energy Savers, Son. Fill up the tank."

"Do it quick." Master Vile replied from behind him. "See if you can get something to calm her down. Anything, pop!"

He made the purchase of the energy-fuel quick, and purchased a bag of cookies which he thought his granddaughter would like. When he left the convenience store he found that there was a group of photographers standing next his vehicle, one was taking pictures of his son and granddaughter and by the looks of it Angel had calmed down. When he walked up to the car, grabbing the energy tube and inserting it into the tank, he heard his son answering some question. Master Vile had his hand cupped around Angel's jaw, her face was pressed up against his, her hands were wrapped around his robe. As he refilled the energy tank he heard his son say that he and his daughter were, indeed, expecting a baby in the next nine months and that they were hoping to have more than six, deep inside of himself KurukVile laughed.

"Most powerful Surfeit..." one of the photographers said to him, it was a teenager by the looks of him. The teenager held his eyes low, looking down at the vehicle siding. "may we get some photos of you with your granddaughter and son?"

"Let me finish up." KurukVile replied.

KurukVile was amazed that Angel remained calm when he slid in his car and drew in close for his picture with his son and granddaughter. Angel only made a sound, a sort of snort and sigh, but she didn't fight. When the photographers left and he started the vehicle Master Vile removed his hand from under Angel's chin, it was then that she started the fighting again, pulling to the left and right and stomping her feet trying to stamp on her father's foot or bruise one of his shins. KurukVile tossed the bag of cookies behind him, they landed on the seat behind him.

"She behaved for the photographers..." KurukVile turned his head slightly.

"That's because I had my hand on her chin." Master Vile replied. "She was putting up a good fight just before they walked up."

"School kids?" KurukVile asked.

"High school." Master Vile called up. "Angel will you stop it! Right now!"

The car sputtered and came to a dead stop near a platform, KurukVile was caught completely by surprise and looked at the energy gauge. It read empty. As he stared at it, in a dumbed disbelief, he heard a sound and turned his head around. The high school kids who had photographed him, his son and Angel grabbed quite a few good photographs, many of which made the papers all around the Wycos Galaxy, and some making it all the way to KurukVile's other conquered galaxy, the Vulcan Galaxy, and his only singly conquered planet, Oot, and his son's conquered galaxies, the M51, Betta and the few planets that he had conquered in the Dark Galaxy.

What the kids were photographing was Atlas swinging up like a monkey from the bottom of the vehicle slamming a blunt instrument against the side of KurukVile's face. The kid who snapped the photo of KurukVile slumped over his wheel, a trickle of blood coming from his single wound which was on his temple, almost got jail time for the publishing of his photo on Oot. The kid who took the photograph of Atlas swiping Master Vile in the face with the same instrument, and knocking Angel out cold after he had accidentally hit her, got detention for his photograph making it in the school's paper. In all there were five arrests, most of then of teenagers who had taken photos of the slumped figure of KurukVile over his wheel with Master Vile leaning sideways in the back seat of KurukVile's convertible as Atlas scooped Angel up and ran off with her down the cobblestone walkway. The best picture of Atlas running with Angel was taken by an actual news reporter, she captured everything in her photo, and she got the worst punishment of being left in a jail cell for almost a month. She captured the bow and case of arrows slung around Atlas' back in her photo as well as the sword that was flopping about without a sheath on his belt. Her photo also showed the knife on Atlas' side that was held inside a black case. Her image was so good you could see Atlas' face, which was twisted into a snarl, and the unconscious Angel Irene who was simply lying limp in his arms. The news all around the Vulcan, Wycos, Betta and M51 Galaxy's was that Angel had been snatched away and near killed by a blow from a suitor. These stories were quickly killed off by the efforts of KurukVile, in his respective conquered galaxies, and Master Vile in his conquered galaxies in less than three days. A lot of people were either fired, suspended or expelled from the education system or worse, arrested.


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that her face was wet, when she reached up she felt a cold, wet thing that was on her forehead. She sat up slowly and pulled it down, it was a tan cloth, a damp tan cloth. The second thing she noticed, after throwing the cloth to the side, was that she was in some sort of stone tunnel, a river of brown water drifted past her with its collections of shit, trash and the occasional dead animal which looked like a cross between a bird and a fish. At first, she thought she was in some sort of dream, that she had dreamed up some sort of horrid place that her grandfather and father had thrown her in. When she pinched herself she found she wasn't sleeping, she was fully awake. The idea formed in her head that this was a room in her grandfather's palace, that she had been tossed into a depressing, filthy room that she could never escape from. She stood up, her back aching, her legs throbbing and her stomach feeling like it wanted to burst open. The pain was back, it had either sub-sided as she slept or it had just sparked up. She found herself terribly hungry, she had a craving for pickles and cookies.

"Hey!" Angel yelled. "What sick joke is this? Let me out! I'm hungry ya old coot!"

There was a clanging sound behind her then someone ran up behind her, the person clamped his hand over her mouth hard, his fingers digging into the sides of her face. She struggled, grabbed the hand and scratched it then with a hard twist of her body she twirled around around. She had no time to stop her leg from raising, her left knee slammed up high into Atlas' groin with such power he doubled over. He looked up at her with such fury in his eyes, his hands both clamped over his man parts tightly, that she turned and took off, she was climbing up a metal ladder, heading up, when she felt Atlas' arms pull her back down. He tossed her hard into the brown river that ran between the two stone walkways, when she surfaced she sputtered and gasped, she never noticed the ugly green moldy rat thing that floated past her.

"You deesreeepectin' ting!" Atlas rattled above her, he pointed his finger at her angrily. "Kick me down dare! Shoutin' to lit dem know we's here! Queet it up!"

"I thought you'd already disappeared back to No Man's Land." Angel glared up at him. "Let me guess, Helen of Troy happened to of busted your loins for coming back without me."

"I stee here!" Atlas yelled. "I be lookin' all over de place for yeh! Runnin', hidin', searchin'! You steel have babeh?"

"Had a minor issue come up." Angel replied. "No, I haven't got rid of it yet."

Angel looked down when she felt something hit her and gasped, she climbed out of the dirty water quick with no help given by Atlas who was now walking off down the tunnel, his arms swinging angrily at his sides. Angel rolled her eyes and headed the other direction, she had just turned a corner when she heard Atlas yell for her. She let him yell and continued walking, following the dirty water. She realized that she was in a sewer, a long stone-cut tunnel with a river cut into the tunnel's stone work. When she came to a storm drain she climbed the ladder then sat on the ledge and looked out. It was early morning, the sun was up sending a glow down on the planet but it was chilly out. She found herself wrapping her arms around herself, the pain had sub-sided just before she had been pulled from the metal ladder by Atlas. Seeing as she was in another alley she crawled out of the storm drain. She headed around a corner and stole another headpiece and a black dress that had a slit on both sides then went back around the corner and placed them on her. When she was finished she heard a closer Atlas yelling for her. She was annoyed, very annoyed, and didn't want to deal with him so she left him behind. He was still calling out her name when she rounded the corner and headed for a motorcycle that was parked near a platform. She was just working on removing the ignition so she could turn the little dial inside so it would start when a hand clasped down on her shoulder.

"Yeh leav'd me in deh sew's!" Atlas said in her face, his breath was pretty bad.

"Take the hint jack and take a mint!" Angel snarled at him, she pushed him back.

Atlas dove at her and for a second both of them looked as if they would fall into the seemingly bottomless streets of air below them but Angel made an air funnel which righted the motorcycle just in the nick of time. Atlas wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the bike, he was none to kind, in fact he was rather harsh. He slammed her against a building hard, she near lost her breath. She struggled in his arms as he held her up against the building then when he walked back to the sewer, her in the hook of his arm, she let loose a fire swipe which drove him from her. She took off once her feet touched the cobblestone walkway, behind her she could hear Atlas giving chase. Just before Atlas could grab her shoulder she transformed into a Gazelle and raced off, leaving him in her dust.

"Exactly what help is he again?" Angel asked herself. "Don't want to do anything the first attempt then gets into the groove of things the second attempt. I need this thing done now, not tomorrow or the day after or a month from now."

She headed for a platform and leaped high, her legs stretching far and transforming from those of a Gazelle to wings, her back legs shrank to become the small twigs of the Hummingbird, her color was bright emerald-green with a bright fiery red chest. She flapped her wings as many times as she could go, which was approximately eighty flaps a second. She saw the clinic ahead of her, it was circled completely by cops and looked to be closed down. There was a hole where sewage drained and she went to it, squeezing in and transforming while doing so into a fiery red mouse. Down the drain, jumping up whenever she reached an elbow and making her left and rights quickly. She stopped when she came to the drain of a sink. She was about to leap out when a female voice reached her ears, the voice was familiar and just hearing it made her little mouse whiskers twitch and her tail straighten out to its full length.

"Yes, Kuruk, I have the clinic under lock down and am sitting tight keeping my eyes open for her." Irka's voice reached her. "She won't be getting any ill-operation done to her while on my watch. What's that dear? Yes, if I see that man with her I'll be sure to have him captured as well."

Angel listened no more, she scurried along the pipe for a long distance, her mouse legs were starting to get tired when she reached another sink. She listened for a bit, listening for any voices, for anyone who was or could be there. When nothing came to her ears she leaped up out of the drain and transformed, this time she went into her trueform, only she was very small, about as small as the mouse-form she had just transformed out of. Before she left the bathroom that she was in, from the looks of it it was the men's room due to the urinals, she peeked her head out the door and looked both ways. There was no one in the hallway so she ran out, she couldn't run at full speed, the pain in her stomach which had just started up again wouldn't allow it. She found herself on the fourth floor, a distance from the second while in her current size, but she managed to slip under the door that led to the staircase and she was able to take the stairs pretty well. What she did was slide down the banister, it was fun and she found that it also helped her get the pain out of her head. When she dropped from the banister it was only because the door directly in front of her was the one that led to the second floor. She slipped through the crack in the bottom of the door and ran down the hallway, again slowly. It seemed like forever before she reached the doors of the room she wanted to be in. They were still open, the grating system messed up thanks to her old man forcing them open with his muscles. The room was empty and she went in without any problem. She quickly made herself grow to her full reach of five foot seven inches, when she turned around she stretched her hands forward and, with some effort on her part, she made the doors slide shut. The doors sent a shower of sparks into the room and made a resisting sound, a scraping sound much similar to what they had made when they had been forced open the day before. There was some arm locks beside the doors and she went to them. She punched a button and they swung down and up, the foot caught up and held against the doors and the weights took place immediately.

"Piece of cake." Angel whispered a bit too loudly. "Now to the table."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Angel jumped and turned around, when she had looked in the room it had been empty but now there were two beings in it. Her, and her grandmother who was just now stepping out from a closet. She got into a fighting stance and started throwing fire blasts and energy attacks. Irka dodged several then was knocked clean off of her feet by a fire funnel. She started returning fire as soon as she got to her feet, Angel dodged the energy attacks, blasts and energy swipes but when her grandmother kicked her leg out, a yellow energy lightning bolt zapped her in the shoulder, she flew back and crashed into the wall. Seeing as she had no choice, she transformed into a Tiger and charged. She snapped her jaws at Irka's leg and near tore it off of her. Irka screamed and made a miniature sonic boom with her hand which drove Angel completely back. Angel lay on her side, breathing hard from this new attack, she lost her transformation almost as soon as she landed on the floor.

"You are putting your baby at risk!" Irka yelled. "Fighting like you are with me! It can create deformities! You can miscarry! You can even put yourself at risk with using magic while pregnant!"

"If I do then that is for the best." Angel got up to one knee. "I have no intention of birthing any ill-spore by my father!"

"How dare you!" Irka yelled, she zapped Angel with a energized lightning bolt. "That is my great-grandbiddie in you! That is a new life! That is a good blooded baby in you! How dare you!"

Angel rolled over once then got up, she sent a fireball at her grandmother. Irka ducked low then sent another sonic blast at her granddaughter, she made sure that it was half strength. Angel again was blasted against the wall. She struggled to get up to her feet, before she could turn she felt her grandmother's hand grip her shoulder. Irka quickly had Angel thrown on the counter top, her hands now gripping the shoulder fabric of the slit dress that Angel was wearing. She ripped off the headpiece and threw it across the room and grabbed what was left of Angel's hair. Angel struggled, the left shoulder of her dress was ripped completely free of the dress, Irka simply tightened her hold on his granddaughter, and placed her hand on one of her legs to keep her down. The next thing Angel and Irka knew was that the door to the room was blasted completely off of its paths, shards of metal flew everywhere, sparks landed and caught fire in a few places in the room. When Irka released Angel it wasn't because she had turned to see who it was, it was because she was wrenched back. Irka thrashed her arms and legs about, casting all sorts of energy blasts and miniature sonic blasts all over the world, she swung the skull wrist gauntlet back trying to catch whoever it was that had a hold of her. The next thing Irka had a full memory of was being throw back against the corner, her spine striking it fully, she felt pain shooting throughout her body. She could only see in a haze now, there was a ring in her ears.

The pain had gripped her so bad that she could only slide down from the counter top, it had started as she had begun struggling against Irka's hold on her. She held her body in such a fashion that she, herself, looked like a baby. Her knees pulled up so close to her face, her arms wrapped around her legs to hold them in place, her back curved. Atlas gently scooped her up, he still had the anger in his eyes, it was mixed in along with the predatoriness which gave his brown eyes a very glare-like look. He saw the table up ahead but he didn't head for it, instead he walked to the counter across from it. He placed Angel on the countertop and began rummaging around with his hand in the drawer underneath, Angel was now yelling in pain and was squeezing her hand as hard as she could on his arm. When he removed his hand he had a syringe canister in it, he grabbed one of the syringes in the container lying on its side behind Angel head and jammed the canister in. When that was done he raised it and jabbed it home in Angel's thigh, Angel was instantly relieved of the pain in her stomach.

"This thing's going to tear me apart if I don't get it out and soon." Angel said, she slid from the countertop.

"La! No taint!" Atlas replied. "Dit the teeble?"

"Yes but it don't work." Angel coughed. "There's another one. On the first floor."

"We go now!"

She had regained her sight and what she saw in front of her terrified her! Irka watched in terror as the man turned and walked from the room, she knew from the looks of him that he was the man that had swung up from her vehicle that her husband had driven the day before, and she knew that the man was also the reason for the energy tank having a hole in it. Her husband was bruised on the side of his face from where he had been hit by the, thought to be, hammer than the man had used to knock him out. Her son had lost the hearing from his left ear and he was temporarily blind in one eye. When the man walked back into the room, Angel having had to stop because the pain had returned again and she could barely walk because of it, Irka's fear rose as she saw him shove her from the room. Once the man had her out of the room and going down the hallway Irka got to her knees, she body was still racked in pain from being slammed into the corner by the man.

"Kuruk!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Kuruk can you hear me!"

"Irka? My love?" her husband suddenly formed in front of her, his image clouded. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

"Kuruk! That man has Angel!" Irka yelled, she pointed frantically at the door. "He's shoving her around! He's taking her to get the baby removed! It's the man who attacked you and Vile yesterday!"

"I'm on my way!" KurukVile exclaimed.

Atlas had only been putting on a front when he had shoved Angel from the room, as soon as she was out and heading down the hall he wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her. He had left the syringe in the room, it seemed that as soon as she had slid from the counter top she had been gripped in the same pain. She was shaking violently, her legs acted as if they didn't want to work, her arms were covered in gooseflesh, she was covered in a thick layer of slick sweat. When they got to the end of the hall they heard Irka yelling, Atlas looked back when he heard a man's voice yelling out then yelled himself. Charging at him, running full blast, was Master Vile with KurukVile in hot pursuit. Seeing as he still had Angel in his arms he threw her the rest of the way to the stairs then started running, Angel had slid back against the floor and had just stood up, the railing loomed right behind her, when Atlas ran smack into her. She felt her wind rush out of her then she saw the stairs rushing at her. When Atlas had ran into her he had had such momentum to make both of them go sailing over the railing. Atlas landed right on top of Angel, driving her tailbone deep into the edge of one of the steps.

"Kid's either one tough shit or this is pain from a miscarriage." Angel gasped after Atlas got up off of her.

Hearing Master Vile above him, Atlas began his ruse again. He dragged Angel down the rest of the stairs then picked her up and carried her down the hallway when he was out of sight of Master Vile, he tried all of the doors, looking in then running by quickly, when he reached another room with an automatic surgery table in it he ran in. Angel jumped from his arms and went to the panel and started pressing buttons while Atlas took care of the door. He jammed it up good by punching the panel on the wall then he placed the arm locks on good before severing their link to the building.

"Cesarian cannot be done." the panel said. "Male surgery table."

"Come on!" Angel screamed. "I need this thing out now!"

"Error, male surgery table." the panel said. "cannot compute procedure."

She pulled up the manual and pressed Foreign Body, Extraction, Medical Emergency then she slapped her thumb into the Initiate button. The table moved, the glass dome slid up at the head of the table and the glass dome that was down the rest slid sideways, it sent out a cloud of exhaust which drove Angel back a step. She tore her dress from her and slid into the table, the glass domes slid shut, closing her inside. When they locked a series of commands formed above her head, one of the commands read Body Extraction Point. She pressed the command which read Abdomen and the table started working. Atlas had walked over to the table, he was looking down at her, his eyes full of uncertainty. An arm slid on its path and stopped just above her abdomen, it looked like the tail of a scorpion. She saw a bile-yellow spray being applied on her from a tube held to the side, she guessed that the spray was an anesthetic, then the arm which looked like a scorpion tail lowered. When it shot a laser directly on the area that had just been sprayed she sent up a loud scream of pain. As she looked down she saw that the laser was burning, not cutting, through the layers of skin on her abdominal cavity right where a Cesarian would be performed.

Master Vile ran down the stairs quickly, his heart beating a million beats a second. He had overheard his mother telling his father about the man and Angel being at the clinic and had quickly teleported in, his father had appeared soon after right behind him. He had wasted no time in running from the room, he had actually torn the arm locks off of the door himself, the sliding doors had released on their own, the pressure he had applied the day before in using his muscle to force the doors open had severely damaged the paths and bearings of the doors. When he had seen the man he had put two and two together, the man was the same one he had seen with his daughter at the Sperm Ward on Gamma-Vile. He was terrified that the man would hurt his daughter, and would take the child she was carrying. His child, the child that they had made two weeks ago. He had gasped and put on a fast burst of speed when he had seen the man run right into his daughter, when he had seen Angel falling back, the railing having made her flip back completely, he had shuddered and gasped. He had practically leaped down the stairs and was at the door to the first level when he heard the scream. It made him stop suddenly, his golden-yellow eyes growing wide with fear and shock. That scream of pain, that scream from his daughter, the only other female in the building besides his own mother, and the only female in the building who was pregnant. When his father plowed into him he yanked the door from its hinges and tore down the hallway, his feet picking up as soon as they touched the floor.

"I'll have that fucker castrated!" he yelled back at his father. "He's that guy from the Sperm Ward! A suitor, no doubt!"

"He's a danger to Angel, Son!" his father replied. "Make sure you deal with him accordingly."

Angel's screams sent Atlas into a frenzy, he was now punching the glass dome trying to get it to open. As soon as the lasers had sliced a line into her abdominal cavity she wasted no time in pressing the command that said Remove Foreign Body. The laser arm swung up and was replaced by two more which opened her abdomen, one on either side, another arm appeared and reached into her. She felt a crunch and sent up another scream, her head pulled back, the veins in her neck sticking out. Four seconds later, when she looked down she saw that there was a bundle the size of her fist hanging down from the arm that had gone into her body. She looked at it for a second or two, taking in that it had been inside of her almost ten seconds before. The thing made two movements then went still. She tore the umbilical cord from her and the arm swung down, taking the fetus it had just taken from her with it. She pressed the command Suture and was terrified to hear Cannot Do, Sutures Not Available so instead she pressed the command for Staple. Two arms lowered, one pressed her still opened abdomen close while the other stapled. She shivered and sent up a repressed moan. When that was done the table's domed glass lids lifted and she slid down. Atlas grabbed her before she could fall in a clump to the floor. Together, both looked at the dark bundle that the arm held.

The sack around the bundle had started to drop, inside they saw a black being that looked as if it was a Hammerhead shark, the body was thin, no more than two inches wide and about five inches long, when Angel poked her finger at it she noticed that the fetus had been floating in blood, it was the reason why the fetus was black. The fetus looked very alien in origin, it had beady glowing green eyes and it looked as if the mouth hadn't formed yet, it looked as if the lower half of the fetus was curling around. She turned away and leaned against Atlas, he let her use him to get to her feet. Her body from the abdomen down was covered in blood, there were trails of blood going down her legs, when she took two steps she left two bloody footprints behind her. Along with the blood she was drenched in sweat from head to foot. Atlas ran to the counter top and grabbed a syringe, there was a bowl of canisters that read Pain Relief beside the container of syringes and he took each and every one, he simply dumped them into a sack, he was just tying the sack to his belt when the glass of the sliding doors shattered.

"What do you see?" Master Vile yelled. "What? Do you see Angel?"

"She's on the floor, Son." KurukVile replied. "the baby's been lost, she's covered in blood from the waist down!"

"Blast that man!" Master Vile yelled. "If it wasn't for him... dammit all she'll have another baby inside her soon!"

Angel was gripped in pain, not from the baby who was now hanging dead on the arm of the surgical table behind her but from the surgery she had just enacted on herself. The staples were holding well, but she was still expelling blood from the cut to her abdomen. Atlas ran up to her and jammed the syringe in his hand at her shoulder, he pressed the yellow button on the end and heard a spraying sound. Angel stood up, the pain having completely stopped after Atlas had administered the medicine in the syringe. She grabbed the syringe from him and nodded her head at the door, she found herself still in shock and unable to speak.

"We go now!" Atlas said, he pushed Angel gently to the back of the room where there was a window. He slid the window open and jumped out, his two-tone blue robe was bloody and he wasn't very happy about it but he had no choice but to forget about it, he had plenty more at home. The bow and the case of arrows were slung over his shoulder and the sword bounced off of his hip, the hilt of his knife glistened in the sun's shine outside when he exited the window. Angel followed him, soon both were walking the ledge that went around the building going towards a platform where a motorcycle was moored, their backs were tightly pressed against the wall behind them. They had just reached the platform, Atlas having jumped to it first, when KurukVile leaned out of the window, he took one look at them, pointed then yelled something that neither could understand. Angel almost fell, the pain had returned. Atlas grabbed her arm just in time and swung her over to the platform, Angel jammed the syringe into her leg and felt instant relief.

"Your knife!" Angel shouted back when she got to the docked motorcycle that had no wheels. "Turn the ignition... get out of here!"

"La! No! I no go on dat ting!" Atlas vehemently shouted back at her. "We run!"

"You run, I'm driving!" Angel yelled back.

Angel forced the ignition off of the motorcycle and turned the dial so it would catch without a key. Atlas yelled and she looked back after replacing the ignition, a cop was wrestling with the gray-haired man, Atlas was on his back for a second then was up on his feet and fighting. He swung his fists hard, he swung with every ounce of strength he had in his body it seemed and neither caught against the cop. The cop laughed once then kicked him down, Atlas scooted back a step after he saw the cop pull out a near clean gun.

"I will eat your intestines for supper tonight, Boy!" the cop yelled down at him.

Atlas' eyes were huge, he reached for his sword which was still flopping at his side, tethered by a string to his belt. He never got a chance to get it up, Angel swung her hand and a lava stream sent the cop flying over into the air street howling. She ran over to Atlas and grabbed him under his arms, she pulled him twice before he got to his feet then she ran back to the motorcycle and started it up.

"Get on!" Angel yelled.

"La! No!" Atlas still refused.

"Dammit get on or I'll leave your ass here!" Angel yelled back.

An energy blast made the decision for Atlas, he was only able to dodge it because he took a step back. Master Vile, KurukVile and Irka were racing at him, not at Angel but at him, KurukVile had his hands held out, his fingernails shooting at Atlas with a furious pitch. Atlas leaped forward and landed behind Angel on the motorcycle. Angel revved the motor once then took off, she pointed the handlebars up and they shot down. Atlas grabbed her around the waist tight, he pressed his body tightly against hers, Angel couldn't be sure but she thought he had his head buried in her shoulder. She didn't have time to check as as soon as they started their descent a throng of motorcycle cops loomed up in front of them. With a hard yank to the side the motorcycle went right, there was some confusion and Angel thought they had hit something when she drove into a cloud of white smoke. When they came out of the white smoke she looked back, sure enough there had been an accident, one of which they had they had been lucky to not be apart of it. There were three vehicles floating around, smoke billowing from each vehicle only in different places. One of the vehicles had slammed its front into the side of another and the vehicle behind that vehicle had slammed sideways into both vehicles, that vehicle looked as if it was about to break in two.

"I git you for dis!" Atlas yelled in her ear. "I will! I will!"

"Okay Atlas whatever you say." Angel called back.

KurukVile had ran to his ChelGeoX5, the manly vehicle that he drove that was all sleek and polished up, the black paint job casting a glow which almost made him go blind, the light gray bubbles that looked more like chrome than simple paint, and had jumped in without even opening the door. Irka jumped into the back and had just settled in when he started the engine up and drove off, behind him he saw Master Vile jumping onto a WyDeo Model 6 motorcycle, the most advanced and up-to-date motorcycle on the planet. He didn't wait for his son to catch up, he sped forward, he had seen the crash and had grown horribly afraid for his granddaughter, she was driving a vehicle on a planet she had no clue about, she was putting herself in danger.

"That man with her needs to be cast out!" Irka screamed. "He's a bully! He was shoving her around and it looked like he was squeezing her when he picked her up!"

"Not a man I want around her!" KurukVile shouted back. "I know him, he's that suitor that jabbed that hooked sword into my thigh on Gamma-Vile."

"At the Sperm Ward?" Irka gasped. "Why would Angel be with such a man? Such a horrible man who doesn't care for her and who takes her baby from her?"

"He's an old age man, from the looks of him that is." KurukVile said. "Them types abuse their women."

Master Vile passed by his father, going a full one hundred mile an hour, he saw the back side of the man and wanted to get close so he could grab him and throw him off of his daughter. He was furious, he was protectively and jealously furious and he directed it all at the man. In his mind he saw the man as the cause for his daughter's behavior, the man was making her run and fight. His brain put full blame on the man for his daughter's being here, for his daughter coming her to get an abortion. He had wanted to capture the man and teach him a lesson or two, but after seeing Angel run after him he saw that the man needed a quicker finishing. If Angel was running after him then she had accepted him, that could not be, his mind told him. She had the brand on her neck, his brand, she belonged to him and only him, no other man had the right to touch her and she had no right to be with any man other than himself. He had ripped his robe down the front and it was flapping behind him, making him look as if he had a pair of black wings on his back.

Angel knew that her father was chasing her, she had turned around to check when she heard the motorcycle coming closer. When she had Atlas had tightened his grip on her and had yelled for her to not look back. With a flick of her hand she sent the vehicle down, during so Atlas slammed his pelvis into her which made her left hand release the handlebar, they did a loop-de-loop for a while until she grabbed the handlebar and righted the vehicle. They were near the fog below so Angel dove for it, sending the vehicle fully into it. What she saw was the pillars that held the buildings up, and the wires and pipes which ran to and from them. She saw a big unit in the center of all this and headed her vehicle towards it.

"Hey mister, release your hold." Angel called back.

"La! No!" Atlas replied loudly in her ear.

"I meant loosen it not release." Angel turned her head slightly. "Please, you're hurting my stomach."

Atlas loosened his hold on her only to tighten it again when an energy blast made him pull forward, the motorcycle that they were on tilted sideways and Atlas fell off. Angel released one of the handlebars just in the nick of time to grab his hand but his weight threw her off balance and pulled her right off. They fell together, the wind blowing Atlas' robe back, showing the full extent of his body type, his hair which had been made looking like a swirl in the front flew back. He was yelling his lungs out. Just hearing him yell the way he was made Angel roll her eyes and laugh. She reached over and grabbed him with one hand and pointed the other down. A funnel of air stopped their fall, while in suspended fall she teleported them out. She discovered shortly after that with her condition the way it was, she could not teleport them back home. The dropped in a tunnel about ten miles from were the energy blast had been fired. Angel collapsed and fell into a troubled sleep as soon as she fell on the stone floor. Her face landed in a puddle of black liquid. Atlas was able to get up to his side, he looked around incredulously then stood up. He gently picked Angel up and carried her deeper into the tunnel.


	21. Chapter 21

_Ruler's Granddaughter Still Missing, Royal Baby Lost_

_It's with a heavy heart that an article is written on such a heavy loss to one of our most prominent families, on a loss which was only a day away from being three weeks old and a loss that has sent shivers of both sadness and fear down the people of Deocomos. KurukVile Surfeit arrived on the planet after a universal long distance phone call in search of his granddaughter which turned into a chase that put five people in the hospital which includes also our ruler and his oldest son, Vile. The search for Angel Irene was turned quickly into a prevention when our ruler discovered that his granddaughter, believed to be between two hundred and ten to two hundred and fifty years of age, was only on the planet to get an abortion. Two weeks ago, as we all know, the union between Angel Irene and her famous father who has conquered not only the full extent of his birth galaxy, M51, but also the complete galaxy of Betta and three planets in the Dark Galaxy was made and she conceived. The baby was lost not by abortion but through the actions of one of Angel Irene's suitors who, it is thought, forced her to come to the planet in the first place and is the cause for the small baby's death._

_"The man ran into my granddaughter and made her fall over a railing, the baby was crushed under the man's weight." our ruler said when we asked him about the baby's condition post-abortion. "The man is a human from Earth, one of my son's latest planetary conquests. The man's weight squashed the baby good."_

_Master Vile gave chase and fired on the man who has his daughter-mate in his grip. He was able to strike the man with an energy blast but afterwards no one knows what happened. The man and Angel Irene had disappeared. It's been a full week since they had last been seen. Efforts have been upped for the capture of Angel Irene and the male with her, a curfew is in order and no one is allowed to go out without calling the nearest station to them to report what they are doing and how long they will been gone. Besides the five people, our ruler and his oldest son included, who were sent to the hospital, there were twenty arrests made of civilians who allowed photos that they took of the man attacking our ruler and his son while our ruler was checking an issue with his car. _

_"She'll be pregnant again." Master Vile replied when asked about his daughter. "It's a shame we lost our first but our second will be conceived as soon as I have her captured. As for the man, I have plans for him."_

Angel handed the paper over to Atlas, she had really only grabbed it after seeing the headline anyways. Atlas was a real reader of newspapers, she had found out, and would read each days paper religiously from the first story to the last, she found it rather funny how he even did the puzzles on the last page. She had joked around with him after seeing him doing it the day after waking up after her abortion, he hadn't much liked the idea of her referring to him as an old man and needing his fuzzy slippers and a cup of coffee. He had made a face then buried his face back in the paper.

Like the article she had just read said, they had been here a full week. She had found herself not able to teleport any long distances, especially not from planet to planet or galaxy to galaxy. It was mostly Atlas doing the traveling in the sewer tunnels, she had caught a right bad infection after day two and had been barely able to walk. Atlas had had to break into a hospital for some medicine for her which had taken care of the infection but then something else had happened soon afterwards. The staples had all fallen out after day four, Atlas hadn't been able to bring back more but he did bring back a roll of tape which, after he had held it out to her and she had looked at it for a long time, she had wrapped around herself. A week of Hell and a week of pain, she was hungry and she was all out of canisters for the syringe and Atlas was fully against going to get more. The only things that they had eaten were the small rodents that Atlas had caught and roasted over a fire, not a big meal, it was actually only four bites worth, but it was something to hold them over.

She found that the more she spent with Atlas the more she didn't like him. He was useful in some areas but she found out very quickly that he was one of the pushy type of men. One day when they had been walking through the tunnels and she had had to stop to rest, the pain from the Cesarian taking over her, he had come back angrily and shoved her forward. She also found out that his telling her that Dione had asked him to help her was a lie, he had somehow tapped into the mirror in Dione's bedroom and seen what was happening, that she had just discovered that she was pregnant, then had gone to the gym in Dione's castle and stepped on the platform which had teleported him to her apartment. Why, he still wouldn't tell her and for that reason she didn't trust him. There were heavy bags under her eyes for a reason, she had gone the whole week without sleep. She had layed far from Atlas, staring at him, keeping him in her sights at all times. He'd periodically leave her and go down the tunnel a ways then stop and stand facing the tunnel wall, to her it seemed he was writing something on the wall. He would always prevent her from going to where he had stood, would always stand in her way then twirl her around and shove her back.

"We need to get out of here." Angel said, standing up. "You don't have anything at all to contact Dione with? No crystal or anything?"

"Neveh did git one." Atlas replied, he didn't look up from the paper. "Yeh got yers?"

"No, I left it on Earth." Angel answered.

"No wey to git in contict wit her den." Atlas sighed. "We sit an' wait."

"You sit and wait, I'm getting out of here." Angel turned and walked down the tunnel.

Angel had gone down the wrong side of the tunnel, the way Atlas had gone to do his daily ritual of standing with his hand moving on the wall as if he was writing something on the surface. As soon as she got ten feet away Atlas came running, she took his running as a threat and turned. He went flying back by an air blast, he landed in the river of brown sewer water. His robe really had seen better days, ripped to pieces, caked with blood and now soaping wet with sewer water. Angel snickered and continued down the tunnel. She stopped when she saw the writing. She didn't know Arabic but she understood the family tree. She saw it clearly, it was written in white chalk and started with KurukVile and his wife at the top with Dione and her offspring on one side and Master Vile on the other, there was just Master Vile underneath KurukVile and Irka, there was a chalk line drawn connecting Master Vile to Helen and a line drawn beneath them, Angel's name was also on the tree. Her father and grandfather's names looked as if they had been wiped away, they were faint and sloppy.

"So this is why you came here with me." Angel turned to Atlas. "You only came to get close to my father and grandfather."

"La, no!" Atlas was standing close by, he had a look of shame on his face. "I come to hep you. I teek care of Veel and his pa next."

"I find that rather hard to believe." Angel pointed at the writing on the wall. "I don't know Arabic, but I can see you've made my father and grandfather's names faded."

"Veel hut meh wife." Atlas stepped forward. "He hut you! KookVeel hut you too. I teek care dem soon."

Angel ran forward and grabbed Atlas by his robe, while she held him she zapped him, forming an electrical current around her hands. Atlas fought her, he was able to push her off after a minute. With a yell Angel turned around and walked off, she didn't like being used and although she understood why he wanted to square things off with her father she didn't want him to kill him. Master Vile had, after all, threatened his wife and had raped her, making her a different woman on her return to Earth. As for her grandfather being added into the mix, he was more her enemy than Atlas'. Really, both her father and grandfather were, Atlas didn't need to involve himself into the mess. She stopped and turned around, Atlas had followed her a ways then stopped, he stood five feet from her.

"You can't kill him." Angel said. "It's impossible. He's much too powerful."

"I gots meh sword." Atlas replied. "I good swordsmen, yes?"

"Just because you are good with the sword does not mean you and he are equal." Angel said back. "He's magic! He'll laugh as soon as he sees you then he'll use his magic to make you into a pile of dust."

"You been fightin' him." Atlas returned.

"I know magic, I have magical abilities. I'm a hybrid." Angel shook her head in disbelief. "I'm powerful, when I'm fully healthy that is. I can fight him, but I'm not fighting him to kill him. I simply want him to leave me alone. Leave Earth! Leave me, leave all humankind be in their own planet!"

"He no do so." Atlas came up to her. "You know dat. He no leave you be. He want you bad!"

Angel turned and left, it was hard to make a man like Atlas understand. She didn't want to have her father, and grandfather, killed. She didn't like them chasing after her, catching and disciplining her and she didn't like her father calling her his mate but she didn't want them harmed mortally. She did understand somewhat of Atlas' reasoning for wanting to off her father, he was doing so to honor his wife. But she didn't like the idea of him fighting her father, he was, after all, a pure-blooded human with no magical skills. He might have had all the training to work a sword or fight with his hands, but it wouldn't last against her father or her grandfather. They would have him beat by one swing, she had seen it happen many times when her father had been fighting her and General Riley and General Faulk's gathered troops, he had downed many with a single punch and had killed many by just pointing his finger, most of the time at close distance. She stopped when she got to a storm drain and looked back, Atlas was still standing where she had left him.

"Look, I understand if this is an honor thing that you feel you must do but you have to understand that what you are thinking about doing is more dangerous than the word dangerous." Angel called back. "My father is just as powerful, if not more, than Dione. You don't stand a chance, my friend."

"You leave me here?" Atlas asked, he looked at her rather sadly.

"I'm heading to my grandfather's palace, I'm sure he has one on this planet." Angel said, she didn't answer his question. "It's up to you if you are coming with or staying here. I intend of heading back to Earth."

Angel was surprised by Atlas walked up next to her, his eyes seemed to of gotten a more warm look in them as if he had figured something out, the look in his eyes changed his demeanor some. She touched his arm and teleported them from the sewer to a forested area. As Atlas got control of himself, he was gasping for breath and was near sitting on the ground, his hand pressed against his chest, Angel looked around. The forest was beautiful! Purple trunked trees surrounded them which green leaves sprouted on branches, the bushes were yellow in color with red flowers and blue berries. The soil underneath her feet was orange, when she took a step an animal flew out from one of the bushes. It had a fish body and tail but a beak and feathered wings, the animal was orange with a blue chest. As soon as Atlas stepped beside her she walked on.

"Ver streeg place!" Atlas exclaimed.

"Deocomos is known well for its beautiful forests." Angel said. "Don't touch anything, Atlas! This planet is also known for housing the most poisonous forests as well."

"I like Ert betteh!" Atlas stepped closer to her. "Safer."

"I agree with that, hopefully we're close to a palace."

The building appeared suddenly in front of them, Angel only needed to take one look to know it was the one that they were looking for. The front was shaped like the typical country house, it had a long porch that was closed off with netting, a five foot dilapidated white fence ran around the front of the building, there were four boards missing in the front and that is were they entered the building's yard. The country house part had a gray shingled roof and was tan painted, there were brick steps that led up to the porch. Once they were up on the porch Angel looked up, looming above the country house front was a hideous black fortress that had tall purple and black windows that had bars with spikes on them. Atlas grabbed his sword and held it tight, he stood by the door. Angel pushed her hands forward and the door was air blasted off of its hinges. Once the door was open both were hit with a horribly strong smell of burning incense.

"Keep in mind, I don't know how my grandparents live their lives." Angel said to Atlas who was waving his hand in front of his face. "Shit, I barely know how my father lives his."

As soon as they entered the building Angel started to get the picture of how her grandparents lived. The country house front was just a large room, it was full of hunting trophies of weird and bizarre animals, each one had a tag on it that had her grandfather's name on it and the time the animal was felled. On the walls were photographs of her grandfather standing, or kneeling, beside animals he had successfully hunted and killed, the one of the Elephant-like animal that had tusks jutting out from its lower jaw and long claws on its feet caught her attention quickly. When they left the trophy room, via a big stone cut door that had chains on it, they were both silenced. A stone hallway with stone wall went both ways, there were torches on the walls that had red flames in the bowls. The hallway was mostly bare except for a purple rug that had white and red designs of thorny roses on it and a few big black vases who's necks twisted and twirled. While walking down the hall she stretched her hand out, her fingers caressing the vase closest to her. When she pulled her hand back she saw that the hallway was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Either someone don't live here often or someone needs a maid!" Angel whispered.

They looked in each room, they saw a living room that's furniture was all covered up with white sheets, a dining room that's table was coated in thick dust, the candles that ran all along the top of the table looked as if they had never seen a flame in their lives and a throne room that's throne chairs were covered with white sheets. The only room that looked as if it had seen fresh air and had had an occupant was the office. When they entered they saw that the stone desk was uncovered, it was finely polished, and the swivel chair behind it with its fur coverings was pushed back some. The rug in front of the desk was that of a bear-like creature with a second mouth jutting out from the first, the animals teeth were red, the tongue was black and its eyes were beady and a marble red in color. There was a long bookshelf built into the wall, a backless fur covered couch was off to one side of the room. There was a long tube in a corner and they went to it. Angel pressed a button and it opened, she tapped Earth into the panel and threw in one of the sheets. The sheet disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Well, you first my friend." Angel said.

"La!" Atlas exclaimed. "Togiter!"

"We cannot both fit into this thing." Angel replied. "It's built for one traveler at a time. You first, me second."

"No! Yeh first." Atlas pushed her forward.

"And who knows how to work this thing?" Angel stepped back, she placed her hand on Atlas' shoulder. "I will arrive right behind you, I promise."

"Yeh betteh!" Atlas said after a short thinking period. "I git yeh if yeh don't!"

Atlas entered the tube reluctantly, Angel quickly pressed the button before he could change his mind and he disappeared in a red flashing light. When the door opened on the tube she hesitated, then she walked around the room she was in. She went around the desk and sat in the chair, the desk was bare; no lamp, no paper, no paper files or containers for pencils or pens. When she reached down to the drawers she found them all locked except for one. The very bottom one, she slid it open and looked in. There was a newspaper in it and a photograph that was framed. Slowly, very slowly, and carefully she took the framed photograph from the drawer and looked at it. She stared in shock as she looked at her grandfather holding her father as a baby. Irka was standing beside him, her hand suspended forever above her father's infant face, her fingers looking as if they were wiggling in front of her father's face making him laugh, her father's little infant feet were up in the air and his little infant hands were in forever grip mode. It wasn't her grandparents and father as an infant that had caught her attention, it were the beings behind them. Standing behind KurukVile and Irka was a very young, and what looked like a very angry and displeased, Dione with a younger being that seemed to be very curious peeking out from behind her.

Angel was particularly looking at the younger being peeking out from behind Dione. The being had slightly elongated ears, like KurukVile, but they weren't as long as her grandfather's, Dione's or her father's. Just from the look of the face the being looked rather petite, she gave Angel the impression that she was fragile and afraid of Dione. The frame around the photo was falling apart, when Angel tapped it against the desk's top it broke. She creased the photo and slid it in her bra. She stood up and exited the room, there was a flight of stone stairs going up and she took them.

"Why would that one being be peeking out from behind Dione and have a curious look to her face?" Angel asked herself. "Dione says that both she and her sister hated my father the minute he was born."

The stairs wound up and up, she found herself very tired by the time she reached the second level. She felt like she had gone up a tower, her legs were wobbly and felt like rubber and she was, again, drenched din sweat from head to foot. When she stepped away from the stairs she followed the purple rug that had white and red designs of thorny roses on it down the hallway until she reached a door that was slightly ajar. She peaked in, when she saw that there was no one in the room she gently and slowly opened the door. The room was big, twice the size of a living room, and was finely decorated but again, it looked as if the furniture in the room had been covered up. There was a large bed in the center that had purple sheets and blankets on it, a long dresser on one side of the room that had a large bowl with two candles on it, a brown fur rug on the floor and a head bust of an animal that had a trunked nose and, what looked to be, a large Moose-like rack on it's head, only the rack was bigger and had more than one layer. In front of the bed was a screen that had blue energy surrounding it, there was a remote on the bed which had just two buttons on it, it was right small and could fit in the palm of her hand. There was a glass bedside table beside the bed with a glass of water and a unique phone on it. Just from the look of the phone she figured that her father had slept in the room. It was a chrome skull, as she looked at it she saw that the eyes were bright blue and very shiny and there were a few teeth missing on the skull phone. There were grooves going down the length of the face, when she placed her fingers in the cheek holes she found that the middle of the face was the receiver, the number dials were located right underneath the receiver inside the skull. The blue eyes lit up when she placed the received back down.

"I may not know how my father lives his life," Angel said to herself. "but I sure as hell know his style. He does love his skulls."

She looked through the drawers, among what looked to be a week's worth of black robes and black pants and socks she found a ring which she liked and took it. It was one of her father's rings, without a doubt, the band was decorated with tiny silver skulls and in the center was a large ruby. She found that it was a bit too big for almost all of her fingers, it fit her middle finger but was still loose. Before she left the room she slid the ring on. She left he door ajar, like the way it had been when she had happened on the room. She went down the hallway, following the carpet, and made a turn. There was a stone door that was completely open, a heavy smell of incense met her nostrils, she clamped her hand over her nose to stop from sneezing.

"Well, you know three things about your grandparents." Angel thought to herself. "One; they live extravagantly! Two, your grandfather is fond of the hunt. And three, they love burning incense."

She went to the room and looked in, it looked as if her grandfather had gotten out of the room in a hurry. The sheets and blankets that were on the bed were pulled low, some were trailing on the floor, and the gray fur rug looked as if it had been tripped on, half of it was turned over. The room was just as big as the room that her father had slept in, but it was decorated differently. She figured that this was the room that her grandparents, when they both were here on a vacation or had just dropped by to take care of business, slept in the room. The bed was huge and circular, it was in the center of the room, the blankets were dark red with a gray skull holding a white rose in between its teeth in the center surrounded by thorns, the sheets were gray with dead flower designs. There were a great many pillows, some had fur pillow cases, others had pillow cases that matched either the blanket or the sheets, some had tassels. A long dresser ran along the wall, it went around one corner then stopped at a mirror, on it was hunting trophies, framed photographs and a bowl with a mirror standing erect behind the bowl. There was a bone chandelier hanging in the center of the room that had black candles on it, when Angel raised her hand and shot from her fingers fire the candles popped twice then lit the room. She went to the dresser and looked at the photographs.

There was a photograph of KurukVile, Irka and her father who looked around two years of age standing in front of a thorny rose bush. A photo of KurukVile holding Dara Dara as a baby, Irka was lying in a bed behind him sleeping, Angel guess that one had been taken just after Dara Dara had been born. There was a photo of her father holding Dara Dara who looked five years old and there was a photo of the whole family together, Triskull was a young baby being held in Irka's arms. Angel was about to turn and leave the room when she caught sight of a white envelope that had been placed in a waste basket. She went over and picked it up, when she opened the envelope she found a letter inside, the letter looked as if it had been written in a rush, the ink was running in places.

_I swear you've done it now! We had a good life together and two children and you decide to leave me for a woman who can't even hold her own in battle! A woman who is plain bone, no muscle but bone and is as ugly as can be! You've spent every waking minute these past five years away from me and away from our two children and now I find that you are leaving me for someone who cannot give you what I have! I gave you two beautiful daughter's, two daughter's who love and adore you and you decide to abandon them for the bone wench? Shame on you! _

Angel read the signature which said it was from a woman named Agola Degoshi, the address on the envelope said it was from Weeba on Gamma-Vile. She placed the letter back in the envelope and stuffed it in her bra, being careful not to mess up to photograph she had in there with it. She opened the drawers and found that they were mostly empty except for, like her father who had a week's worth of clothing, some robes, pants and some socks. There was a receipt in the top dresser which she looked at, it was a simple receipt for the purchase of some female items which was made quite recently; a dress and a ring. She guess that her grandfather had purchased them for his wife. She slid the drawers back in place then turned around. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into a railing that went to another flight of stairs. She was engulfed in extreme pain and screamed, when she looked down she saw that her abdominal cut had been opened and was bleeding badly. She saw her blood flowing from the wound down her legs. Panicking, Angel teleported out. As a rule of thumb with teleportation, you must be in tip-top form to teleport long distances and you also must be thinking of the area you wanted to go. She was thinking about the blood coming from her and wishing she could go to a hospital, and that was were she appeared.

There were many reasons why Raquela Doosi hated KurukVile Surfeit, the main one being that she had lost her father after KurukVile had taken over her galaxy. She had just been born, had not had the chance to get to know her father, when KurukVile had invaded the first planet in the Wycos Galaxy, driving her family into a fierce battle that had waged on and one for five hundred years. Her father had fought him so hard but he had been felled after KurukVile had attacked him and his troops on the fifth planet. Her mother had taken over and had led the battles, had made all the plans and had given the orders for her sister to take her and her older brother to Deocomos and hide them. Her mother had arrived shortly after, almost a refugee in her own galaxy just barely holding onto power. KurukVile had followed and a bloody battle had ensued, many lives had been lost and her mother had been taken captive. It was only by luck that her mother had survived not having her head lopped off of her neck by KurukVile, luck and him seeing her as a very young child and her brother as a teenager. He had let them live, but for a price. Her brother had to sign a document denouncing his birthright as the next ruler of the Wycos Galaxy. They had lived next to poverty, barely having enough to feed themselves much less have a roof over their heads. The other reasons why she hated KurukVile Surfeit were really small, petty things. She saw him as an unfit ruler, only caring for himself and leaving people who were struggling to their own, she saw him as a jerk and a bastard for taking over and changing the lives of the people in the Wycos Galaxy, for changing laws and making stupid laws. It was only by the skim of her teeth that she had been able to go to school to become a nurse, it helped her pay the bills after graduation but she still carried that hated torch against KurukVile.

She cursed herself a week earlier when she had found herself thrust into taking care of KurukVile and his son, of whom she was thoroughly terrified of! She knew very well that he had conquered his brith galaxy, M51, and had killed one of his older sisters in the process, and that he had also taken over the Betta Galaxy and had three planets in the Dark Galaxy in his power, and another planet that was giving him quite a bit of grief called Earth. She would have laughed in his face for not being able to conquer Earth if she hadn't known that he had killed one of his older sisters and had been chasing after his youngest child, with intentions of turning her into his mate, the latter which made her downright sick. She had tended KurukVile quickly, he had made sure to send out his usual brand of insults which had made her want to put something other than medication on his wound which was just a plain bad bruise, nothing more, then she had sent him on his way. His wife had arrived just as she had been checking into the reason why Master Vile couldn't hear or see from his left side and had started in on her, telling her that she'd better take good care of her son or else there would be problems and then when she had found the problem and had prescribed a simple medication to bring the sight back in Master Vile's eye Irka had exploded saying that wasn't enough. When they had left she had been relieved, she had had enough of the new ruling family, the family that had taken so much from her, for the day.

When she had walked into her assigned examining room that morning she had expected it to be clean, neat and tidy but instead she had found it looking like a battle zone. Blood all over the place, containers of syringes, gauze and medication strewn over the floor and the paper that was on the roll next to the examining table all over the place. She had near called for an orderly when she had seen the hunched over figure in the corner. At first she thought it was a beggar that needed medication and decided to break in because he didn't have insurance, then she thought it was someone who had had an overdose on drugs and had broken in to get some medication to put them at ease and had died over the night but then when she knelt down in front of the figure she saw that the person was female and was alive, but barely. The woman lifted her head with a bit of difficulty and looked her right in the eyes, she saw the scars on the body and the brand on the neck before she saw the eyes. Bloodshot with heavy black bags underneath, a pretty emerald-green with a golden-yellow ring around the pupils.

"P-p-please... help me." the woman stuttered, her voice strained some. "B-b-blood... I need bluh-blood."

"What happened to you?" Raquela asked. "Did you get into a fight or..."

"Ah-ah-ahbor-abortion... abdominal c-c-cut." the woman stutted in reply. "B-b-blu-bleeding bad."

Raquela locked the door quickly behind her and ran to the storage closet in the back of the hospital as fast as she could. She grabbed as many of the bags of blood she could carry and ran back, she slid each bag under the blood then ran for needles she'd need to get the blood in the woman, she grabbed a staple gun on the way back to the room. When she entered she was careful to not step on the bags of blood, she closed and locked the door behind her and picked up the blood. As she slid the butterfly needle into the woman's wrist she asked who she was, and got no reply. The woman was rather weak. After one bag of blood was emptied she exchanged it for another. In all, it took her ten bags before the woman was feeling better. She had the woman lay down on the floor and checked her abdomen. There was a thick layer of tape around the woman, she saw, and it was right tight, a bit too tight. She cut it off and gently removed it, when she was done with doing that she stapled the abdominal cavity, the woman clenched her teeth and shook her head, fighting to not yell out. When she was done Raquela stepped back.

"Who are you?" Raquela asked again.

"I suppose you haven't been reading the papers or hearing the news." the woman responded hoarsely. "I'm the one they are looking for."

"I have been much too busy to read newspapers but I have heard on the news about someone that the cops are looking for." Raquela said, she stepped back as the woman jumped from the table. "They're helping that rank KurukVile look for his granddaughter."

"Are there any syringes around here with pain relief canisters?" the woman asked, she walked around slowly.

"We have an audio syringe here." Raquela responded. "I'll give it to you if you tell me your name."

"I take that this is a lot for you to take in so early in the morning." the woman said, she was now standing in front of a window which overlooked the air streets below. "Angel Irene, granddaughter of KurukVile Surfeit now if you'll please just give me that syringe so I can get out of here. I have things to do. Places to go."

Raquela was slow in leaving the room, her mouth had dropped so low she was sure she looked downright funny. She took a closer look at the woman who had claimed herself to be KurukVile Surfeit's granddaughter. She was only wearing a wrap around pair of panties and a bra, she was covered in dried blood and looked to be a complete mess. Her hair was cut short, small pieces had grown to just under her ears, and she was covered in red scars and burns, the brand on her neck was black and looked right painful. She took off out of the room and went down the hall, she rummaged through the drawers in the storage room and pulled out an Audio Syringe, a palm-sized cylinder with a long needle sticking out at one end and a yellow button on the other. She grabbed three refills and ran back to the room. When she handed them to Angel she did so with trembling hands.

"I treated your father a week ago." she said. "He is temporarily blind and deaf in one ear and eye."

"Wish it was permanent." Angel replied. "Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I admire you." Raquela said when Angel turned around. "You're putting up a good fight."

"Be careful who you admire, my young friend." Angel replied. "Sometimes they can turn on you. You remember that."

"Yes ma'am!" Raquela said quickly before Angel disappeared.

While Raquela was standing gasping, in complete disbelief that she had actually seen, doctored and spoken to Angel Irene, Angel Irene was appearing right in front of a large and impressive fortress on Gamma-Vile. She had not expected to be able to teleport to the planet, much less directly in front of her grandfather's house, she had expected to appear in a sewer on Deocomos and be forced to wander around until she somehow regained her strength and ability to teleport from long distances.

Her grandfather's fortress was situated right in the center of a crater on a mountain, its location made her wonder if her grandfather had made the crater for it be built in but the rocks underneath her bare feet changed her mind. The ground was uneven around her, and littered with pebbles, small shoots of purple and green grass sprouted out from the crater's surface. She took in the fortress in front of her as she walked towards it, it was huge!

It had a brown shingled roof with Gargoyle heads staring down, water spilled from the open mouths down into the moat that went around the fortress. The walls outside of the fortress were stone and dar gray in color, a path led right to a bridge that was lowered. She walked to the bridge and looked down at the moat below it, swimming in the moat was a wild assortment of Piranha fish and something long and green. She cringed the practically ran across the bridge, fearing it would snap up at any second. When she reached the door she looked up, looming above the door was a skull with red eyes and curved horns, it stared out at the yard around the fortress. When she looked at the door she saw it was crossed with chains and had a miniature skull like the one above it with an iron circle held in the mouth. With all the strength in her body she pushed the door, when it didn't opened she placed her hands on it and moved them left, she sensed that there was an iron bar on the other side of the door which kept it locked. Using her elemental powers she forced the iron bar on the other side to move. When the bar was moved she heaved the door, which was made of heavy wood, open and slipped in. She didn't bother closing it.

"I'm going to need a good stiff drink of Whiskey after this one!" Angel exclaimed.

She was standing in a foyer, directly in front of her was a flight of stairs which wound up and disappeared above her, on either side of her were two corridors. On the walls were portraits of skulls and bones, most of the portraits had dark red background colors but the bones were colored a milk white and tan color, the skulls were either of Bovine origin or of some sort of alien cross. When she walked around the staircase she saw that there was a statue of a dragon with its hands up, its clawed fingers splayed out and its mouth open, the dragon was guarding a bowl of treasure which when she came close to it and ran her hand over a necklace of pearl fire shot from the dragon's mouth and went all around the dragon and the bowl of treasure, it really reminded her of one of those laser security systems on Earth. On the other side of the staircase hung swords and knives, when she touched one she saw that they were real and each one had a number and a planet on it. She figured that her grandfather had taken each one from a planet he had conquered. She went back around the staircase then started going up. She let her instincts take over, something was telling her to head up to the second level.

The banister was dark red with drops on the underside that looked like blood, every few steps there was a skull handle with its mouth open in a scream. There was a red rug that went all the way up the stairs, there was no designs on it, it was just red. She would have gone on and on and one if she hadn't been letting her instincts tell her were to go. She stopped after going for a few minutes and went left, the wall looked as if it was solid but she walked through it, finding that her grandfather had used a spell to mask the openings in the walls. She was now standing in front of a long hallway, a purple rug with white drooping rose designs on the edges, ran through the hallway. On the walls were photographs of her grandfather with his wife and their children at various ages. She saw KurukVile holding her father as a baby, she saw him holding Dara Dara and Triskull as babies, she saw him leading Dara Dara and Triskull by the hands through a hedge. There was a a photo of KurukVile training her father, he seemed rather proud in that photograph, his face very bright and with a wide smile on it.

The photographs of Irka were mainly of her holding and tending to her children. There was one of her in a bed holding her father, Master Vile, as a newborn, she seemed rather happy. The photograph of Irka lying back on the bed with Dara Dara beside her made Angel shake her eyes, her grandmother looked as if she had had a hard time giving birth. When Angel's eyes lit on her grandmother lying on her side, a look of extreme pain on her face, with her grandfather standing nearby with a newly born Triskull Angel near laughed. There were photos of Irka walking through snow with Master Vile as a toddler, a photo of Irka with tears flowing down her skull-face sending Master Vile off to Pronghorn Academy of Sorcery and Magic, and plenty of photos of the entire family sitting down at the table eating a meal. Angel stood in front of the image of her grandparents with all of their children, her father fully grown up, Dara Dara looked barely ten years of age and Triskull as a baby, her mind was confused for a minute as to the age differences in her father and his siblings then she remembered what she had read in the books she had. Her father had been born five thousand years before Dara Dara and Triskull had been born a thousand years after Dara Dara, just at the time that Dara Dara was to head off to Pronghorn.

"I wonder if my being part human will make me have a shorter lifespan than them." Angel thought. "It took me twenty-two years before I could be sent off to Pronghorn while with them it took a thousand."

She thought about that for a second then shook her head. After all, Perniceie was seventy-five thousand years old and she was a hybrid like she was and she was still alive. She walked down the hall and turned a corner. There was a large painting in front of her of her grandparents, her grandfather holding Irka in his arms with Irka looking very happy. She went to it and looked at it closely, taking in that there was a draft coming in around the painting. Although she was curious about the draft she decided to bypass the painting and head on down the hallway. She was about halfway down the hallway when she heard a bang and a thud then felt the floor beneath her fall. She screamed as she fell into a curving tunnel. She made plenty of turns, went up, down and dropped down a hole before doing it all over again. When it seemed that it would go on forever she finally flew out of the tunnel into a dimly lit room.

He had been sitting eating lunch with his son and wife after surprising his wife with a dress and ring he had seen that he thought she'd love. He was one that always thought of his wife, so if he was on a planet of his away from Irka he'd always bring her back a few dozen items which he'd have gift wrapped just to surprise her. He enjoyed spoiling his wife, he enjoyed the love that they shared and he enjoyed her company, it was a lot better than when he had been with Agola who had shunned him and any gift he had brought to her. When the alarm had gone off he had been reaching over to grab Irka's hand, he had noticed the uncomfortable look on Vile's face and had thought with a guilty pleasure it's time for him to experience all that he missed during his disowning. He had just jabbed his fork into a maggot-filled meatball when the alarm on his belt had gone off. He had jumped, the alarm on his belt for one purpose and one purpose only. To let him know if there was an intruder in his and Irka's fortress, their lovely home that they had lived in for over ten thousand years.

"Pardon me my love but we have a visitor unwelcome in our house." he had said.

"An unwelcome guest in our house?" Irka had exclaimed, her hands to her face. "Take care, dear and throw the fool out."

He had stood up and teleported with a fiery red flaming glow to the front door of his fortress, when he had found it open he had ran inside, slamming it shut behind him. He had slid the iron bar in place to prevent the intruder from escaping then had gone over to a bust of his father's head and lifted it. A small red button had been placed just by the neck for a reason, the reason why he had come back home. When he had pressed it all of the doors had locked and the floor were the intruder was had swung down. The intruder was in a locked area in the house now, wait for him to take care of him. KurukVile walked over to a table that had all sorts of gadgets on it that he had placed on there for decoration. There was a Rondel dagger with a gold pommel, a Cinquedea, a Baselard, a Flail that was finely polished with a good leather handle, a Horseman's pick with leather straps going the length of the pommel and a Mace on the table. Above it was a small mirror with a gold frame decorated in gold and Indigo leaves and vines. He took the mirror and headed up the stairs, when he looked down he saw that the intruder was in the attic, being that the attic was one of the areas in his fortress that he barely visited it was dimly lit and he couldn't see who it was he had captured.

Angel stood up slow, she had jabbed the Audio Syringe into her thigh as soon as she had felt the pain returning in her abdomen. The relief came swiftly and she walked on. There was a lot of furniture in the room she was in, it was covered in white sheets and a thick layer of dust. A corner of a chipped frame caught her attention and she went to it. As she walked she left footprints behind her, the floor was as dusty as the covered furniture. Seeing as there were some torches on the wall and a chandelier hanging from the rafters she swung her hand up, her fist was engulfed in flame and she threw it around. The torches caught immediately and cast their yellow light on the room. She walked over to the sheet that was over the frame that's edge was poking out of and with a swift motion, pulled the sheet off.

"Oh wow!" Angel exclaimed. "He looks like a dork!"

The frame held a photograph of her grandfather and his father, it was just them two and no other. KurukVile looked to be right young, maybe over five hundred years of age, and had a very youthful face, one that definitely didn't look like the one he had now. One of his elongated ears was shorter than the other, this she found funny, it made him look silly. He was wearing a white shirt, there were black buttons going down the front, tucked into a pair of dark red pants that were held up by a black belt. DuruVile, his father, was standing with his hand on his son's shoulder, he looked like his son except both of his ears were the same length and he had a hard, experienced look to his face and glowing green eyes with yellow pupils. He was wearing a wine red double-breasted tuxedo style gothic jacket with a white shirt underneath and wine red pants that had buttons going around in an unfinished square around the groin region. DuruVile had in his right hand a long dark red bladed sword with a silver grip. DuruVile had a half-and-half colored face, like his son and her father, and DuruVile's grandson. The left side was silver while the right side was black, his long ears were silver with black Tiger-like stripes.

Angel pulled the framed photo back and saw another behind it. Slowly, and gently, she moved the framed photograph to the side and got closer. She was looking at her grandfather with a sibling, an older sibling by the look of it. When she looked closer she saw that the older sibling was a girl and that she was ear-less, completely ear-less, and looking rather unemotional in the face. The sibling had glowing blue eyes and white pupils and was wearing a black dress with red designs, she was holding a baby doll in one arm. Becoming further curious, Angel pulled that framed photograph over behind the one of her grandfather and his father, her great-grandfather.

"Holy shit that's KurukVile's mother!"

Angel stared in shock, the woman in the photograph was marvelously beautiful as she was hideous! Cyla was holding a baby, by the look of it it looked like her grandfather but she couldn't really tell, her long red hair was permed and all over the place. As Angel stared she realized that she was looking at Cyla soon after she had given birth, Cyla's make-up was running all over her face, she had a trickle of blood on her chin and her eyes looked pained. Angel took a closer look at the photograph and noticed that Cycla was lying on a bed, and that the baby in the photo was, without a doubt, a male. Cyla barely had a nose, it barely came out of the skin on her face which was blue in color, and she had beady blue eyes. Her cheeks were a light blue and her lips, the make-up having ran enough for her to see, were bright blue. She had been wearing red make-up before she had entered labor. She was wearing a white gown, strings had come undone enough to show some cleavage.

Angel remembered that DuruVile had had a total of five wives, all from different planets, and that he had had two children with the latter three of his wives while he had had three with his first two, most of them girls except for her grandfather and one other son from a different wife which had been born a few thousand years later. As she looked through the pile of photographs behind the photograph of Cyla holding her grandfather after her had just been born, Angel wondered how her grandfather's only brother looked like. She didn't have to wait long, she found a photograph of DuruVile surrounded by all of his children which was the last framed photograph in the pile.

"His brother looks like a friggin' Grey Alien!" Angel exclaimed.

True that, he did. He had a long, thin body clothed in a black tuxedo. He had shiny silver eyes and two holes where his nose would be. His mouth was just a hole, his fingers were long and ended in what looked to be suction cups. KurukVile's brother looked very different from her grandfather, who was so tall, big and muscular. There was not an ounce of muscle on KurukVile's brother's body, it looked as if a slight breeze could blow him over. KurukVile's brother had light blue skin, when she looked closer she saw that he had goggled glasses over his eyes.

"My grandfather was never intended to carry on in his father's footsteps as a conqueror?" Angel stepped back and blinked her eyes. "I don't see any of the girls taking over in his footsteps and definitely not his brother."

Angel moved on from the gold framed photographs and walked a ways before a spear tripped her. She fell with a thud to the floor and yelled out in pain, with one arm around her abdomen she reached up, she had not intended on doing so but she wrapped her hands around another white sheet. The sheet pulled under her weight and was completely off of the photographs that it protected. Angel stared, in an awe-struck daze, at the woman in the photograph in front of her. The photograph had a silver frame around it that was coated in thick dust. She fell forward when she tried to get up, the framed photograph fell with her and the frame broke, glass shattered behind the framed photograph in a domino effect. Before Angel could stop it, all of the framed photos behind the photograph that still had her in a daze fell to the floor. When the photograph in front landed face up the dust lifted from the photo, she could now see the image clearly.

"Oh my God she's human!" Angel shrieked, then she shrieked in a higher voice when she took a second look. "My grandfather's former mistress was a fucking human!"


	22. Chapter 22

He was taking each step slow and loudly, his free hand trailing on the railing, his fiery red eyes glowing just as brightly as they could be. KurukVile had had only one intruder in his occupation of his fortress, a male of whom he had dispelled of quickly. It had been a good many thousands of years before anyone dared to enter his house un-interrupted, but he remembered well that the male intruder had waltz into his house just as his wife had entered labor with Triskull. He had been frantic then, wanting to get rid of the intruder who had tried to take from the pot of jewels behind his staircase, jewels of which he had placed them as a decoration, crown jewels from planets he had conquered thousands and thousands of years ago. The intruder had lost his hand before he had gotten to him, then he had lost his head. KurukVile had personally seen to it in dragging the headless body to his moat and tossing it in for the Eesquid to eat. When he had gotten back in his house he had heard his wife scream followed by a baby cry, he had found it rather ironic that as soon as he had disposed of the intruder his son had been born. When he had seen the baby he had been very happy, and had taken the birth after him taking care of the intruder as an act of the Gods, they had stalled the baby long enough for him to make sure the house was secure, to make sure his family was safe. Vile was already moved out of the house, was off conquering his first galaxy which had made him feel so full of pride, the only ones living in his house was him, Irka and Dara Dara and the newborn Triskull.

Irka had been rather upset over sending Vile off to school, she had gotten the Empty Nest Syndrome which had made her almost inconsolable. She had refused to have any further children with him, and it would have continued to be that way had she not of forgotten to take her medication to prevent the egg from falling out of her ovaries that night five thousand years and three weeks after Vile had been born when they had made love. Irka had gotten pregnant quick, she had felt the pains of her body molding itself, getting itself ready for the bearing of the baby for the next nine months. At first, she hadn't been happy, had said she had felt she had lost her first and didn't want to go through losing another, he had consoled her well and when Dara Dara had been born things had turned out perfectly fine, his wife had delivered her with barely an issue. Irka was a fine mother, a good nurturing mother who loved her children and doted on them every waking minute, even when they were grown up and had moved out she had remained that way. As of late, he and his wife had been discussing having more children, Irka was ready and wanting and so was he. There was just one problem with adding a new little bundle of evil to their family, one issue that needed to be cleaned up. Irka couldn't become pregnant and carry a child with their granddaughter still needing to be captured.

"As soon as we have Angel captured and securely placed in our fabric of life, acting the way we want her to act," he had told him wife while they had lay in bed, snuggling against each other. "we will have our fourth, my love."

"You need to speak to Vile, Kuruk." Irka had said to him. "This has gone much too far, she's making both you and our son look like fools."

And he agreed with that, he loved Angel dearly, any doubt about her having been cast aside. He was very proud of her, and he was pleased to have someone in his family have elemental powers like he did. His father had had three offspring that had elemental abilities, he and two of his sisters, it was a family trait. He had been blown away when none of his offspring had been granted the abilities but then he had corrected himself when he had thought that he might not be able to pass the gene on, he might not have gotten there yet. Yes, he was proud of his extremely powerful son, Vile, and yes he was proud of his daughter and younger son, but deep down inside he did wish that one would have inherited the ability.

"Ironic that he can't do elemental powers but he fathered one child that can." he said to himself, smiling a little.

It was a proven fact that powers and abilities can be inherited from the parent, whether mother or father, to the offspring and it was also proven that certain powers and abilities can be made dormant, with those dormant powers and abilities being passed onto the offspring of the offspring that has them dormant powers and abilities. With his granddaughter having the elemental abilities and powers she could very well pass them on to her offspring with her father. And, for KurukVile Surfeit, that gave him ample opportunity to grow out his own family. He was forever, he had lived over a hundred fifty thousand years and was still as healthy as can be, he could father as many offspring as he wanted, depending on Irka if she wanted to continue having babies after the agreed upon fourth, that was.

He was very connected to this new thought, of having more babies with his beloved wife and of seeing little great-grandchildren being born through Angel by her father, of him thinking up how many great-grandchildren he would be holding and watching grow up, and watching them learn their powers and abilities, that he stopped suddenly, alarmed at the shriek that rang throughout the fortress. It sounded female, it had a female ring to it. He stood in place, one foot up in the air with the other down flat on the step, his hand still on the railing. He didn't need to wait long before another shriek, much louder than the first, reached his ears.

"My grandfather's former mistress was a fucking human!" the shriek rang in echoing throws.

He quickened the pace, his heart pounding, he didn't know who it was in his house but he figured that if someone was looking around in the attic, touching his things that were neatly stacked and safely covered in sheets, he'd better he up there fast. He stopped once and glanced down at the mirror in his hand, it was a magic mirror, as was all of the mirrors in his possession. He could see through them, could see what was going on by simply thinking with his magical mind one word or a phase or even a name, and if the mirror were big enough he could walk through, use his magic to warp the glass and make a window so he can go from place to place. This little mirror was much too small for him to do that, really it was just a looking glass, something he could look through to see what was going on. He brought the mirror up and waved his vacant hand over it and thought attic, the glass changed color and showed what was going on in the attic as it was happening. The attic was lit up, the torches and the chandelier were lit, when he moved the mirror to the side his mouth dropped. Kneeling down in front of a photograph that he had placed in the attic over a hundred thousand years ago, looking to be experiencing a bout of pain, was his granddaughter. He lowered the mirror and started running up the stairs fast.

The fact that Angel was looking at a human didn't settle right with her, when she took a closure look she saw that what she had seen was her reflection, the being in the photograph wasn't human but looked like her grandfather's brother. The woman had straw-like black hair on an upside-down teardrop face, the eyes were black and huge and oval in size. As she got closer she saw that the woman in the photograph was wearing a blue dress with white smoke designs on the front with white cuffs coming out of the wrists. The woman had a thin mouth with barely any lips and no nose, her skin color was light blue. Angel picked the photograph up and placed to the side, she picked the one up underneath of it and saw that the female being was standing with her grandfather, her grandfather made the female being look so fragile with his muscled bulk. Neither was smiling, she saw, to Angel the woman looked un-emotional, like stone. That was different than the photographs of her grandfather and Irka. She picked that photograph up and placed it with the other. When she lifted the framed photograph that had been underneath of the one she had just moved she blinked her eyes in shock.

"How in the world was he able to mate with her?" Angel thought.

The woman was standing, she still had that unemotional look on her face that gave Angel the chills and in her arms, her hands raised and one of her legs sticking out of the baby cloth, was Dione. The woman looked as if she was about to be pulled over by the weight of baby Dione in her arms, her back was hunched and her legs were at angles. Her straw-like black hair was sticking up all over the place. Angel moved that photograph over with the others and lifted the one up underneath of it. Her grandfather was holding Dione who looked to have a five-year old's appearance, Dione had her hand on her father's ear and her father was looking at her with a smile on his face. Angel moved that photograph to the side and picked up the one underneath of it. Another of her grandfather with Dione, who looked about ten years old in appearance. Dione was holding a flower to her father's chin, again her father was smiling at her and had a soft look in his eye.

She moved quickly through the next five photographs, taking note that in each one it was just her grandfather and Dione, the strange-looking woman with the black straw-like hair was not in any of them. When she got to the sixth photo she found a drastically different woman than what had been holding Dione as a baby. The woman's skin was now tan, her eyes were still black and huge and oval in shape but they had a fire-like look in them. The woman was holding a baby, from the looks of it the baby was female and was right tiny. When Angel looked closer she saw that the baby had slightly elongated ears and glowing red eyes, her skin color was all one color which was tan.

"So that's what Azone looked like." Angel said. "She had her father's eyes and ears."

Angel moved that photo over with the others and picked the one up underneath. KurukVile was holding Azone who looked four years old in appearance, behind them looked to be a very pissed off Dione. When she moved that photo and picked up the next she saw Azone, who looked about seven or eight years old, pulling her father's pant leg, Dione was on KurukVile's left, she was glaring down at her younger sister. When she looked at the photograph below that one she saw her grandfather training the two girls, Dione had a red lightning bolt coming out from her fingertips while Azone, who was crying, was making smoke rings from her fingers. KurukVile, Angel noticed, had a right hard look on his face.

A bang on the door made her look back, the photo she had been looking at fell, the glass broke. She gasped when she saw the glass on the floor and stood up, a piece of glass stabbed her foot and she bled. The photograph slid out of the frame, along with it several smaller images. Angel collected all of them and looked through them fast. They were obviously images of the larger photos happenings, in total it was ten photographs. Her grandfather was yelling at the younger girl and the strange-looking woman was yelling at Dione in one, in another the strange-looking woman was slapping Dione while KurukVile was looking back, his face bore a surprised look. Another of the photographs showed her grandfather yelling at the strange-looking woman who was pointing madly at Azone, the one beneath it was of the strange-looking woman slapping KurukVile, the two girls running forward, one looking as if she was saying no. She had just flipping that one over and was looking at the photograph underneath, taking in that Dione and Azone were huddled together, their arms around each other, as KurukVile and the strange-looking woman fought in front of them, there was an energy bolt being shot from the strange-looking woman's right index finger at KurukVile, when the door to the attic was pushed open.

KurukVile hadn't expected to walk into his attic to see it in such a disarray; there were framed photographs leaning against walls, sheets thrown all over the place, the air had a thick dusty smell to it and there was black oil dripping from each and every torch with the chandelier above dripping its chalky liquid from the bones melting. When he walked into his attic he turned around in a circle slowly, when his eyes lit on Angel, standing by some framed photographs by a railing, he exploded. He ran forward, his hands ready to grab her, a deep roar escaping from his mouth, spit flying from his open mouth, his fiery red eyes a-glow with his deep anger. Angel stood still for only a second them took off, she ran around the sheets that concealed more framed photographs she had not yet seen, furniture that had been placed up here either because it was old or out of date, old chandeliers that had either gotten too old to use or were just plain broken and boxes of clothing which had been forgotten many hundreds of thousands of years ago. She tipped one of the boxes over and a bunch of old exotic, and strange, children's toys fell out on the floor. She was sure that some of the toys in that old box had been played with by her father when he had been a kid.

KurukVile jumped over the toys, being careful despite his anger to not step and break any. He followed Angel around the attic to an old spiral staircase which was the original way up to the attic. The staircase had gotten unstable and he had never really gotten around to fixing it, he had near broken his neck on the staircase when he had been chasing Vile throughout the house. Vile had just started toilet training, he remembered, and he didn't want to go from diapers to big boy pants. Every chance he had gotten, he had rushed past both he and Irka and started running around, sometimes stark naked and other times with just his big boy pants on. This one particular time KurukVile had caught him trying to take a piss in a plant in the hallway. Vile had been surprised and had run off and he had given chase, trying to catch him and take him to the appropriate place for peeing. Vile had just gone up the staircase and had tripped, one of the stairs underneath his small foot coming completely out from under him. There was no reason to take his son to the bathroom after that, since Vile had pissed just after tripping on the step, Vile had been crying when he had picked him up, had been blubbering that he didn't want to fall and get squashed to death. After that he had had the tower stairs built and had sealed off the iron staircase completely, it was a lot safer going up the tower staircase and he had used it a lot, especially after finding some old clothing from his boyhood days.

He had struggled a bit going up the tower staircase with the two boxes of clothing he had worn in his kid years, someone who didn't have a sense of style or an appreciation of the good old days with their better clothing styles would have tossed the clothing out. Not him, he had kept his old childhood garments, sans the underpants which he had thrown out. He had kept the clothing for his sons, he had plenty of good styles of clothing which he had clothed Vile and Triskull in, they had looked dashingly fine in them and had accepted the clothing quick, style at the time of his oldest son's birth was really going down and he didn't want none of his son's walking around in sloppy clothing. Vile and Triskull wearing his old boyhood clothing had sparked up some good conversations at the table of when he was a child and that brought up the second reason for him clothing his own two sons in his boyhood clothing. It sparked up a good many memories. He started following his granddaughter, going down the stairs as fast as he could, then he stopped and went back up, the staircase having started to make the sounds of surrender. As soon as he jumped from the staircase the cables disconnected and the staircase fell with a loud echoing bang down the towers length. He stood for only a short while staring at the spot that the staircase had been then tore off for the attic door.

She had just made it before the staircase had collapsed on itself, she had heard the cables above snap and had jumped for a wooden door just as the stairs had started heir fall. With her elemental powers she made the iron bar slid and pushed the door open, the falling staircase behind her sent a chilled dusty wind at her back. She ran down the hallway she was in and took a left then she took a right, she heard her grandfather coming towards her and stopped. There was a door with the letter V on it in bright silver and she went to it. She pushed it open and slid inside just in time to avoid being seen by her grandfather who had just ran into the hallway.

She was in a room now, a stale room that looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in a long time. She ran over to one of the windows and wiped it of the dust that was caked on it, when she was done she made a flicker of flame on her finger and turned around. She saw she was in a child's bedroom, male from the look of it. There was some flying models hanging on strings from the ceiling, a chemistry set on a very dusty dresser and a pile of dirty clothing just in front of a hammock. There was an oval rug that was dark red with a gray skull that's mouth was open in a hideous scream on the floor and a bed that had five pillows on it that had white pillow cases with screaming skulls on them, there was a black blanket and white sheets with screaming skulls on them on the bed. When she stepped towards the bed she saw that there was a teddy bear on one of the pillows, its mouth was open and had fake sharp teeth that were white in it, it looked as if someone had painted blood dripping from the mouth, the bear had a burgundy tie around its neck. Angel reached over and picked the bear up, as she was lifting the bear up from the pillow a book fell out from the back of the bear. She placed the bear down on the bed and picked the book up, when she blew the dust from the cover she saw that the room she was in was her father's, the book was a journal and had burgundy writing on the front flap which red Vile Journal, Top Secret. She sat on the bed and opened the journal up, not knowing she was doing it she reached over and pulled the snarling teddy bear closer.

_Daddy got into another fight with my older sister today, he was calling her all sorts of bad names and was cursing at her words that my mom says are only for adults to say. They were in the office, Dione and my dad, Dione was jabbing her finger at our dad and was yelling so loud it hurt my ears. Dad was yelling back at her, it was something about me that they were fighting over. Dione says I am nothing but a pest, that I don't have a future, my daddy was standing up for me. Before I could hear more mom picked me up and carried me down to the kitchen for a snack. When we got down to the kitchen Azone was there, she ran off fast and said something that made my mom angry. My mom chased after her and started fighting with her about something. I don't like this, Dione had always been a bad sister, Azone use to be nice but she has been changing these past few months. _

Angel looked at the other page and read that Dione had tripped her father up in the garden area of the backyard, he had skinned his legs up bad and Dione had simply looked at him and shook her head. When she turned the page she read that Dione and Azone had destroyed his birthday party and that he had just turned two hundred years old. The page on the other side mentioned something about her father being slapped by Dione with Azone standing by laughing, when she turned the page she read that her father was afraid because his father was saying something about Agola putting a new curse on him and him having been looked at by his father's personal physician. It wasn't until the middle of the book that the mood changed and she found out that Dione and Azone had gone to live with their mother of whom they stayed with on weekends. The journal now had pages that listed his training, of how proud his father was of him when he had made his first potion and how proud his father was when he had done his first spell to perfection. There was a photograph in the back of the book which showed her father as a young boy, he looked very boyish, was wearing a gray shirt that was tucked into a pair of burgundy pants that were held up by a black belt, behind him was Dione and Azone, both of which were staring at him coldly, Azone's hand was in forever suspended mode, her finger pointing at her father with a light coming from it, the photo was a bit shaky and she guessed that whoever had taken it had noticed Azone's finger and the light coming from it and was rushing to take the photo to stop the sibling from hurting her father. When she turned it around she found it had some writing on it that said Vile at his birthday party, two hundred years old. Angel put two-and-two together, it was the birthday party that her father had written about saying that Dione and Azone had destroyed. She stuffed the photograph in her bra and stood up, her eyes lit up on the bear. Sighing, she picked the bear up and carried it around the bed. When she was near a long oval mirror she stopped and went back to the bed and placed the bear back on the pillow.

"After all, I have no use for it." she said to herself as she left her father's old childhood bedroom. "Not right to steal a child's teddy bear anyways, even if that child is an adult now and has no use for it himself."

Master Vile and his mother arrived at the fortress after KurukVile had been gone for forty-five minutes, the minute Master Vile took one step he was struck with Deja Vu! He saw himself running up and down the staircase as a young boy, sometimes being chased by his mother, other times being chased by his father and other times just running for the joy of it. He saw himself gazing at the bowl of crown jewels that the dragon protected, he saw himself gazing at the skull and bone photographs and at the framed fragments of bone and skull that his father had brought home one day after heading out for a hunting trip. He remembered looking at the swords and knives fondly and of asking himself if he'd one day have such a collection. His father had been one to have plenty of things out in the open, of showing his greatness.

"It has been a long time since I stepped foot in here." Master Vile said, he looked up and saw the staircase that wound up which led up to the second, third and fourth floors. "A real long time!"

"It's just like when you left, Viley." Irka said, she patted her son on the shoulder. "All the rooms are the same except for ten which were remodeled. Your old rooms are just how you liked them."

"I've done the same in my palace." Master Vile said to his mother. "Rita and Rito's rooms are the same as when they left them."

"Did they have three, like you?" Irka asked her son.

"Five, actually." Master Vile replied. "Rita destroyed two of her rooms by doing potions in them. Rito... don't ask."

"Potion making and applying should never be done inside of a bedroom." Irka sighed.

"Rita once burned my house down." Master Vile looked at his mother, she could tell by the look on his face that he was serious and not joking. "She wanted a planet which I could not get for her, I got her a fire-breathing dragon instead and she used it to burn the house down."

"Golly, Vile!" Irka gasped. "That is horrible!"

"Never did get her another dragon." Master Vile laughed. "She was always an ungrateful, rotten little brat."

"Was everything lost?" Irka asked.

"Luckily no, everything from antiques, to conquered treasures, documents, furniture and clothing was fire-proof." Master Vile said as he started going up the stairs.

If Angel had known that her father was in her grandparents fortress with Irka she would have teleported out. Having her grandfather on the run, looking for her, was enough to deal with. She made sure to look around each corner carefully to make sure she wasn't going to be walking into him and she made sure to walk silently. When she got to a doorway she checked inside, making sure no one was in their, then she walked in. Her heart stopped when her eyes lit on the crystal on its podium in the center of the room.

The room was full of old trinkets and treasures, royal swords with engravings and coats of arms on the guards, bowls of glistening gold dust and jewels, coats of arms and armor all polished up with not a speck of dust on them, photographs of her grandfather with the use to be leaders of the planets and galaxies he had just conquered, silver and gold dishes with emblems on them and swords and knives encrusted with precious and semi-precious gems on the handles that had either gold or silver blades. Directly in the center of the room was a podium, it was white metal with a dragons head, the fangs jutting down from both the top and lower teeth, whiskers curling around the head, on the front. Sitting on the podium was a beautiful crystal, she knew of only one crystal that pulsated in purple and red hues. The crystal she had left back on Earth, in her apartment in Angel Grove, was red and pulsated but she knew that her crystal didn't match this one, Dione had taken her original one and had given her a new crystal saying that she'd prefer to hold onto it for safe keeping. Dione, without a doubt, had the gem fragment around her neck and Dione, without a doubt, had cracked the gem in four pieces and given them out to her get. Angel was only three feet from the podium, being this close she could feel the miss in power that the crystal gave off, it wasn't complete and was weak and could not be used, if it was complete surely what little hair she had on her head would have flown back, at the moment the hair on the back of her neck was standing on end and her arms were covered in goosebumps. Not knowing she was doing it, she reached her hand out towards the crystal, her mind was in a fog, the sounds around her sounded like they were fading, as if the sound was slowly being pulled away from her. When she heard the low boom of her grandfather she near leaped through the roof.

"Uh uh uh uh uh! Rule number one in my house is don't touch anything in the Conquered Treasures Room." KurukVile said loudly from behind Angel.

Angel jabbed the Audio Syringe in her thigh when she felt the pain returning quickly then ran around the podium, thinking to keep it between her and her grandfather. Her grandfather was wearing a dark blue tunic with gold designs on the front, a gold band went around the hem to the back. He had a black belt on from which little black skulls dangled from holding up a pair of black pants. On his feet were smooth leather brown boots that had light brown strings. There was an aqua and gold chain hanging down from around his neck, it held a little grinning skull that had ruby eyes and fangs.

"You had quite a bit of fun messing up my attic room didn't you." KurukVile walked forward confidently. "Lots of glass lying on the floor not to mention framed photographs and sheets which you've flung around."

"Quite a lot of fun looking at your dorky kid ass." Angel snarled.

"I see you have not lost your disrespectful side." KurukVile replied. "And I see that you are leaving bloody prints in my home. Tsk, young lady. You'll have to clean those up."

"You clean them up, I have no intention to." Angel snorted. "I'm no friggin' maid."

He walked around the Dacops Crystal, marveling in its power which was downed due to it not being complete. He noticed that his granddaughter was sporting around a set of staples on her abdomen which was caked in blood, the wound she had gotten when she had gotten her ill-abortion. He was still angered about her taking the life of his great-grandchild, Master Vile had put it all on that male human she had been with but he saw it as purely her decision, the man had not done anything to put the thought in her mind, he might be a suitor but to KurukVile the man didn't look like he'd have the idea of abortion of his mind.

"You ended the life of my great-grandchild." he said to her angrily. "Ended a good life. A fine life..."

"A life of wrong." Angel replied. "A life fathered by my own father. Where I come from that is called incest."

"We go by the universal law, Angel." KurukVile replied in a matter-of-fact voice. "The universal law says that it is fine if it is through a pairing of a father-mate and a daughter-mate."

Angel had somehow held onto the photographs of her grandfather training Dione and her sister, Azone. She looked down and saw that one had fallen to the floor, it was of KurukVile fighting the strange-looking woman. The photo that was now showing in the stack was of her grandfather grabbed Azone by her arm and hoisting her up, with his other arm he was slapping Dione back. Angel took one look at the photograph then slid her eyes up, she eyed her grandfather coldly and angrily. KurukVile was now standing still, looking at her, his fiery red eyes glowing just as brilliantly as could be, his hands held in fists.

"You abused Dione and her sister," Angel held the photograph up. "when Azone couldn't amount to your expectations you took your anger out on her and then you disciplined Dione for trying to protect her sister."

"I should really destroy some of the items in my attic, they have no point in the present." KurukVile replied. "When I trained my children, and that included your father, I was hard. They learned or they got yelled at. It's as simple as that, anger sparks up ones magical abilities, if you haven't noticed that."

"Anger sparks problems, if you haven't noticed that." Angel spat. "It's a horrible way to teach a pupil. You and Dione and Azone had a good relationship until you started their training then it fell apart."

"Dione adored me as a child but started closing the door on me after her sister was born." KurukVile sighed. "She didn't much want to have a sibling, she wanted to be an only child. I was the one that had to do most of the parenting, Agola had no interest in being a mother and was barely there."

"She was there when you was training them." Angel shoved the photograph forward.

KurukVile sighed and went into the full details, how he was hard in both Dione's and Azone's training and that Agola would only get involved when she saw him pushing the two girls too much, he explained how he was never able to train the two girls properly, they learned the basics but when they had gone off to school they had not a clue about the advanced steps, they were very behind, Azone more as she was lazy, he claimed.

"Did you notice how unemotional Agola was in her photographs, Angel?" KurukVile asked her. "I had terrible difficulty with that, even through sex she was unemotional. She demanded sex a lot, girl. Whenever I got home from conquering a planet I'd have the kids thrown at me and Agola would demand from me sex, she wouldn't let me get a foot in the door without asking when are we heading to the sack. She next got abusive and when I left her she decided to turn the kids against me. She had them so full of hate that by the time Irka, your grandmother, got pregnant with your father that I had to keep them in my sights. I was a good father to them girls, I loved them lots. And when they were torn from me it hurt deep inside. It..."

"I think they were already in the area of being torn from you when you started training them." Angel interrupted. "You were making them feel like you didn't love them with your yelling at them. By you insulting them you drove them from yourself."

"It didn't happen with your father and his siblings, Angel." KurukVile pointed out.

"Everyone is different." Angel replied. "Everyone is wired differently. Your daughters loved you and you betrayed them. That is what happened. I take that when Azone was killed you didn't bat an eyelash?"

"I was angry." KurukVile said loudly.

"But you didn't grieve." Angel near yelled. "You saw it and you bypassed it. That severely hurt Dione who loved her sister greatly!"

KurukVile started walking again, his fiery red eyes looking very angry, his chest heaving up and down in his anger, Angel had him in a hard spot. By him insulting Dione and her sister, Azone, in their training and then leaving their mother he had given them the impression that he was abandoning them. It had severely screwed with Dione's head, she had once not been close to her sister but once her father was gone and she had just her sister to contend with she changed emotionally and mentally. When Irka had gotten pregnant with her father Dione had thought that her father was replacing her and Azone had tapped into them feelings and had followed, all the way to to where she and Dione had fought against her father for Gamma-Vile's freedom. When Dione had lost her sister, by the very hand of her oldest half-brother, and had been promised a life of Hell in his dungeon the last strand had been severed.

"And when she banished herself, she went to your vault and broke your precious Dacops Crystal." Angel said aloud. "She decided to punish you by crippling a powerful weapon of yours."

"What?" KurukVile asked. "What did you say?"

"Dione had the gem fragment," Angel replied. "she had it broken up in four pieces and had handed them out. One to her daughter, one to her granddaughter, one to her great-granddaughter and one to me, her great-great granddaughter. Thank goodness she took my fragment piece back and replaced it with a fake crystal otherwise you'd have destroyed a piece of what is missing."

"My own daughter has the gem fragment of my Dacops Crystal?" KurukVile gasped. "I had a feeling she had taken it but I had no idea..."

"You won't ever get it back." Angel snarled.

Angel had placed her hand on the broken Dacops Crystal which broke her grandfather's walking, had made him grow enraged over having her touch an item of such importance, of one of his weapons of which he had not used in a right long time. He charged at her and she pulled away, taking the Dacops Crystal with her. She ran out of the room and down the hallway, the Crystal held in her hands as if it was a football. When she rounded the corner, the steady thuds of her grandfather as he raced behind her, his mouth open but silent, his fiery red eyes looking just as deadly as can be, she found herself trapped. Walking right towards her was her own father and Irka, her grandmother. She ran forward, her mind clamped on one thing and she teleported, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Her grandfather had been at such a frenzy, had been running so far out, that he had no time to slow down or stop. He plowed heavily into Master Vile and Irka and they all fell in a heap.

Again she had figured she wouldn't be able to teleport from galaxy to galaxy but she was surprised when she landed on her knees in sand. She had teleported from her grandfather's fortress to a very sandy area that was occupied by a tribe. She saw black, sorrel, palomino, gray and bay horses tethered to a rope which was tied between two poles. There were tan colored tents with red banners around the edges with women either standing or sitting on rugs doing needlework or preparing the next meal. When she had landed in the sand children had been running around playing games, now they ran off to their respective parents. A group of men ran forward and started grabbing her, she fought them hard, swinging her arms from side to side. When she felt her bra being yanked off of her she yanked her left leg up, a slab of Earth made the men in front of her sail off, she did the same with the right leg and was about to swing her legs around to make a fire blast when someone hit her in the back of the head. She fell forward, all of the photographs and the envelope she had taken from her grandfather's residences flew out from her bra, each was stomped on by a brown sandaled foot. A man behind her was in the process of tearing her underpants from her.

"Kefaya!" Atlas ordered loudly. "Utruk-ha liwahdiha!"


	23. Part 3

She had woken up a few times, feeling dazed and confused before falling back into a troubled sleep about destroying the Dacops Crystal and seeing her grandfather suddenly explode in a bright flash of white light and her father being blasted against a wall, impaled by his father's arm through the chest. When she had woken up fully she knew something wasn't right, she remembered appearing on her knees in a sandy area in a camp and being attacked by a group of men after teleporting from her grandparents fortress. When she woke up she found herself lying on a very comfortable, feather filled bed with a great many purple, red, orange and green pillows behind her laying against the wall, her head had been on a long throw pillow that had a striped red and green pillow case with white tassels on the ends. She had found that she was wearing something different, something very tight and very exposing.

She had on a very tight bra piece that was bright red with beaded bright red and black tassels hanging down it, the bra piece left very little to the imagination, it was on that tight! The skirt of her outfit was the same color, bright red, but the fabric was fine cotton. The skirt went down only to her thighs then stopped, bright red beaded tassels hung down from it almost to her knees. She had a bright red scarf around her neck concealing the brand her father had put on her neck and bright red wrist bands with gold and silver designs running along the bands on her wrists. When she pulled her legs out from under her she saw that she had on a pair of bright red sandals that had red and black beads on the bands. When she stood up she saw that there was an oval mirror on the wall, when she looked at herself in it she saw, to her amazement, that what little hair she had was being held back by a red headband which was connected to a red veil that flowed down almost to the back of her knees. She had a gold Cleopatra-style necklace around her neck with a choker which was decorated with an intricate twirly detailing, and crafted in a gold tone finish. She gently tapped the necklace with her finger, not believing that it was on her, it sparkled beautifully!

"I see you are awake." she heard behind her.

The man that had walked into the room at the moment she had seen and stood to look at herself in the mirror looked to be rather young in appearance. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes, his skin was tanned. He was wearing a yellow tunic with an intricate gold design around the collar and gold bands around hems of the arms. A brown belt went around the man's waist from which a sword hung from, the man had brown sandals on his feet. Once she saw the man Angel crossed her arms over her front, trying to hide her very exposed breasts. The man didn't say a word, he simply walked forward.

"Who are you!" Angel demanded. "Stand back, don't come any further!"

"Hannibal and I mean you no harm miss." the man bowed slightly. "I apologise for my brother's actions a few days ago. He can be a mean sucker sometimes."

"Where am I?" Angel asked.

"You are safe." Hannibal replied. "No need to be afraid. You are protected here."

"Oh really?" Angel scoffed. "I highly doubt that, no place is safe unless its behind a shield."

"You are safe here, you are hidden nicely inside the mountain stronghold of my father." Hannibal raised his hands as if shielding himself. "Calm down, my father has made sure that you are protected."

"And who may I ask if your father?" Angel asked.

As if in answer the door to the room she was in swung open and Atlas walked inside. Atlas was wearing a loincloth of light purple fabric that had gold around the edges. There was a gold design around the band which had ruby and topaz stones placed in odd places. Atlas wore gold wrist bands that had a topaz strand around the center and he had brown sandals on his feet. When he walked in he spoke a few words to Hannibal in, what Angel figured, was Arabic. Hannibal nodded then stepped to the side, Atlas walked forward and stood a few inches from her.

"Yeh like close?" Atlas asked her.

"Uuuuh yes, very... very nice." Angel stammered.

"Yeh lied to me." Atlas said, it was then that she saw the flash of anger in his eyes. "Yeh said yeh would follow me."

"I decided to do a field trip." Angel replied. "Went to my grandfather's house and..."

It was then that she remembered, the photographs and the letter from Agola to her grandfather that she had stuffed in her bra and the ring she had taken from the drawer in her grandfather's palace on Deocomos and then her taking and running off with the Dacops Crystal. Atlas had taken a step closer and she shouldered past him, remembering that when she had been attacked in the camp in the sandy area she had teleported to she had dropped the Dacops Crystal. She didn't get far as Hannibal reached up and grabbed her arm. She turned on him and had her hand raised to air slap him away when Atlas grabbed her wrist and pulled her off-balance, she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

"You no hut meh son!" Atlas pointed at her angrily. "Bad! No!"

"I had a crystal with me when I got here." Angel glared up at Atlas. "Where is it? What have you done with it?"

"Crystil?" Atlas thought. "I saw'd pictors an' a letter not a crystil."

"You mean that purple and red thing that was acting like it was extinguishing?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes, that thing." Angel replied.

"I picked that thing up and carried it here myself." Hannibal said.

"Where is it?" Angel asked.

"In a trunk in my chamber." Hannibal replied. "I figured it was important which is why I grabbed it up. What is it? Has a weird feel to it."

Angel explained how when she had found the Conquered Treasures Room with the crystal on a podium in the center of the room in her grandfather's fortress and how she and her grandfather had had a small conversation before she had taken it in a rush without thinking. She mentioned how powerful it was and how angered her grandfather had been when she had grabbed it up. Atlas spoke a few words to Hannibal in Arabic and Hannibal left the room, he returned a few minutes later with the Dacops Crystal that was wrapped in a light silk cloth. He handed it to Atlas who held it from him at arms length, Angel noticed that Atlas was studying the crystal, he would periodically turn the crystal from side to side and would lift it up to look underneath it.

"KookVeel no happy yeh took dis?" Atlas turned and looked at Angel. "It look no special."

"At the moment it don't work." Angel stood up. "It's missing a piece and can only work when it's completely together."

"Den why yeh take it?" Atlas asked her, he handed her the crystal and she took it and held it close.

"I know where the missing piece it." Angel said. "My grandfather does now as well. If he had the missing piece this planet would be no more."

"Then that thing should be destroyed!" Hannibal exclaimed. "Destroy it dad!"

"Nah, it in good hands now." Atlas nodded his head. "It no leave here, got me!"

Angel nodded her head, she was drained already of energy and felt right tired. Atlas spoke a few words to Hannibal then left the room, Angel noticed that the back of his loincloth was short and barely covered his butt cheeks, she cringed when she saw the cloth swaying back and forth. Hannibal left the room for a second then returned with a gold box which had a Garnet green gem in the center of the lid with ruby and Onyx gems surrounding it. On the front of the box was the Eye of Horus.

"Put it in here." Hannibal said. "It's be best safe in the box of Horus."

"You speak perfect English." Angel said while placing the Dacops Crystal into the box.

"My mother taught me well." Hannibal replied. "She taught both me and my father English."

"Sometimes that accent is hard to understand when... your father talks." Angel said. "But he knows English well too. Your mother is a good teacher."

"My father says for you to stay in this room until a better quarters can be found for you." Hannibal sighed. "One closer to his chambers I think."

"That scares me some." Angel shuddered at the thought of having to sleep in a room next to Atlas.

Hannibal left and she was left alone, seeing as she was tired she went to the bed and fell asleep. The bed was enough of a pillow, it felt so soft, but she was glad for one pillow being under her head after her ordeal of a week of running around and sleeping in the sewers on Deocomos. When she woke up she found that there was a tray of food in front of her. There was a bowl of Kushari, which tasted better than it looked, and a bowl of Falafel which had not a good taste to it but she downed it along with the Dakka, which she found she loved. The Kashk was her favorite, very savory and delicious although she was surprised at finding fried onions in it. When she was done with her meal she downed the full glass of Tea and ate half of the dessert of Sponge Cake. After she ate her meal she lay back down and fell back asleep for a short while.

"Hey, wake up," Hannibal shook her gently. "a chamber has been found for you."

"What time is it?" Angel asked, she yawned into her hand.

"Moon is three hours before it falls." Hannibal replied.

"Four in the morning?" Angel sat up.

"Come on, you can sleep more when you are in your new chamber." Hannibal gently pulled her up from the bed.

Angel was fully awake and for a good reason after her first step. There was a hot wind blowing through the palace she was in, which from the look of it was an immense structure almost similar to a palace. The floor was black marble and so finely polished she could see her reflection in it, the walls were yellow brick gold with paintings of an Arabian mare either lying down or standing with a foal in tow or of a stallion with his crest showing, his mane blowing forward and his tail whipping around his hindquarters or even of a herd of Arabians with a stallion in front. When she looked up she saw that there were torches hanging from the ceiling, the bowls were gold and were held up by gold finished chains. When Hannibal turned left and she followed she found herself in a courtyard, yellow bricked arches and walls were around it and white stone pillars rose near the center, there was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard with a pool around it that had pink petals floating in the water. The sky above was black with no stars.

"Here it is." Hannibal said after he had led her a distance from the courtyard. "Your new chambers. My father is directly across from you."

"Is it totally necessary to be so near him?" Angel asked. "No offense, but after being chased by my father and just getting rid of his baby, I'm not yet ready to have a male near me."

"My father will explain in the morning, I am sure." Hannibal bowed then turned and left her behind.

The room she was now assigned to be in was a big one, white stone pillars held the ceiling up and there were two glass-less windows which overlooked a grassy knoll where a small herd of five horses grazed. There was a feather filled bed in the room situated against the wall, pillows were arranged against the wall and were either the rounded ones or the rectangular ones, the pillows were either housed in red, yellow, green or white pillow cases with a single black Eye of Horus on the front. The sheets on the bed was white with a single black Eye of Horus on it, the blanket on the bed was tan in color and it had a large black Ankh on it. There was a large mirror in the room, it had a gold leave frame around it, and a white dresser that a bowl sat on with a towel folded neatly next to it. There was a Cheetah skin rug directly in front of the bed, unlike Angel's grandfather who, after hunting and successfully killing an animal and sending it off to be made into a rug with the head still attached, this rug was headless. Angel walked over to the bed and sat on it, she had no idea what happened next but she remembered staring at the mirror then falling back. She found herself waking up on her side, her legs draped over the bed, one on the floor the other on the bed, a few hours later.

"I see yeh aweek." Atlas said coming into the room an hour after she had woken up.

"Uuuh yes, obviously." Angel turned and gave Atlas an I-don't-trust-you look.

"What dees pictor's and letter?" Atlas handed the photographs and the envelope which held the letter from Agola to KurukVile that Angel had taken from KurukVile's palace on Deocomos.

"Well the first it of my father as a baby being held by his father with his mother making him laugh." Angel said as she took the letter and photographs from Atlas. "I have no how I came back with this set but it's of Dione and her sister being trained ruthlessly by their father and the letter is from Dione and her sister's mother to their father."

"Why got dem?" Atlas asked, he took a step closer.

"Something I found and wanted answers to." Angel replied. "Dione can answer the rest, I presume."

"Meybe one day, she no talk mood lately." Atlas said.

Atlas told Angel how, as of late, Dione had been having a time and a half with her daughter and granddaughter who were still on the war path with her. He and his wife had moved out of Dione's castle to let things settle down, Helen hadn't much liked the idea but she had gone with him. When Angel asked where Helen was now Atlas looked down and replied that she had gone back to the castle, saying she wanted to try to help clear things up. He had stayed as he did not want to get into the middle of things. Angel nodded her head and decided that she'd do the same as Atlas, there was no use in getting involved.

"If things clear up between them three, it should happen on their own." Angel sighed. "No one else should be getting involved as it's a thing between Dione and her daughter and granddaughter."

"E! Yes I sid dat!" Atlas walked around Angel, he bumped his pelvis into her slightly twice and she moved off. "Boot, my Helen sid she want to go back an' I no cud stop her."

Angel walked off a few feet then turned and faced Atlas, as she looked at him she noticed that his loincloth had nothing holding him in, it was a bottomless loincloth. She felt a shiver as he walked towards her and she turned when he stopped an inch from her, when she felt his pelvis bump into her she turned and pushed him gently away. He made a sound and walked off towards the bed. He sat down on it slowly and patted the place beside him, she stayed were she was standing.

"S-so this is your place." Angel said. "Looks nice."

"Dis is an' tank you." Atlas replied.

"How many kids do you have?" Angel asked him. "Besides Bathilda and Hannibal, I mean."

"I gots five." Atlas stood up. "Two boys an' three guls."

"All by Helen or by a different lady?" Angel asked.

"By Helen." Atlas replied quickly. "I has harem, boot I no has kids by dem."

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Angel blinked her eyes once in shock.

"I has harem." Atlas repeated his words. "Boot I has no kids by dem dough."

"You have a harem?" Angel's jaw dropped.

Atlas walked towards her and grabbed her arm, she protested and started trying to get his hand off of her but he had an iron grip and pulled her from the room down the hall. They went a ways before she stopped fighting and just walked, Atlas didn't release his hold on her though. Angel was shocked over hearing that Atlas had a harem, she wondered if Helen knew about it but then she corrected herself by thinking that surely if Helen had been in the structure she was now in she surely knew about Atlas' other women. Angel had no time to prepare herself as, suddenly, Atlas yanked her forward and threw her into a room. He closed, and locked, a door behind them then went towards a chair that had a swayed seat, the chair was painted silver with a gold strand swirling around the arms. The cushion on the back of the chair was tan with brown Wheat designs on it, there was a red pillow on the swayed seat of the chair. He sat down in the chair and looked out at her, now not only did his eyes have that anger in them, but they also had the predatoriness and a new thing in them now. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw lust in them, they sure had a shine to them which she didn't look. When she took a step to the side Atlas stomped his foot down, it made an echo in the room. When it died down the door on the other side of the door opened and three women walked in. As soon as they saw Atlas they ran forward.

"Meh ladies!" Atlas exclaimed happily, he held his arms out. "Ta'ala ela Atlas!"

The women dropped to their knees in front of Atlas, who was running his fingers through two of the women's hair and getting kisses on his knees by the third. Angel was repulsed, she couldn't see anyone truly being accepting of a man, especially a husband, having three extra women to tote around. Knowing this piece of information about Atlas, she made a mental note to be sure to be extra careful around him and keep a respective distance between him and her at all times. Atlas had just gotten through saying something to the three women when they all turned and looked at Angel, the one that had been kissing Atlas' knees stood up and walked over. She stood in front of Angel and looked her up and down.

The woman that was kissing Atlas' knees was the shorter of the three and had brown hair that was covered in a pink veil. She had a tight pink bra piece on and pink see through pants which were slit down the sides but tied around the ankles. She also had arm bands which were pink on her arms, little coins hung down from the bra piece and the arm bands. She had a modest face, an oval face with brown eyes and thin lips, her chin was slightly pointed. Angel felt someone poking her in the side and she turned, the woman who had been sitting on the left side of the woman when they had been sitting in front of Atlas had walked up to her. This woman was the taller of the women, she was two inches shorter than Angel though. She had long jet black hair and dazzlingly beautiful dark eyes. She was wearing a white greek dress that's top was pulled down low so that her breasts could be seen, a gold belt was around her waist and she had a gold three strand chain around her neck.

"So what do we have here?"

The light blonde haired woman gave Angel the impression that she was the leader of the harem. Besides her having light blonde hair she had deep blue eyes and high cheek bones, she had a thin set of lips and a rounded chin. She was wearing a white Roman dress with a red sash going from her shoulder down to her waist. She was wearing a gold arm band up high on her arm and gold-colored sandals, there were gold leaves in her hair. Angel glanced at the woman then backed off, when the light blonde haired woman grabbed her arm Angel made a startled sound then pulled her arm back. The jet black and brown-haired women went back to Atlas, who was simply sitting on his throne with his hands around the end of the chair's arms.

"A bit frisky, Atlas." the light blonde haired woman said. "Her eyes aren't right either."

"Neither are yours, Pal." Angel snorted.

"Watch your tongue, Girl." the light blonde haired woman barked. "I'm the lead female here when Helen is away, you'll do as I say."

"And now I know Earth has a female version of my father." Angel rolled her eyes. "What do you want, chickie?"

"It's Aphra and it's not what I want it's what he wants." the blonde haired woman pointed at Atlas.

"No thanks." Angel shuddered. "If that's his intention, no thank you."

"He has told me all about you and your situation." Aphra walked up to within an inch from Angel's face. "With your father, that is."

Angel glared at Atlas as she was told all of the details of her ordeal with her father, and her grandfather, that Atlas had told his harem mates. She further glared at Atlas when she was told that she was now a part of his harem, that he had decided to add her as an act of protection and of course he had grown rather fond of her, Aphra finished by saying that Angel couldn't get out of it. Aphra introduced the other girls after she had explained the situation to Angel, the jet black-haired woman was Alexis and the brown-haired woman was Selma.

"I'm afraid you will have to tell mister long shorts that I am not interested." Angel said hotly. "You ladies and Helen can have him all to yourselves, I want no part of him."

"I'm afraid that that won't be happening." Aphra said to her. "Very hard to change his mind."

"So that's why I was moved near his chambers." Angel cringed. "I think I'd better head out now."

"No wey out." Atlas walked up. "Yeh meh mate now. Git use to it."

Angel lunged at Atlas and he swung his hand which felt like a rock when it caught against the side of her face, she had no idea what happened next but she knew she was on the floor and being dragged somewhere before she blacked out. When she woke up some time later she was back in the chamber she had been brought to that early morning. She shook her head some then stood up, she staggered a few steps then got control of her footing. She ran to the window, after remembering that Atlas had decided to make her a member of his harem, and looked out. There was no ledge by the window, and it was a solid drop to the ground below by about eighteen feet. She was about to chance it when the door to her room swung open. The minute Atlas saw her at the window he charged, she yelled then leaped through the window. She didn't land with a meaty thud on the ground as she had made an air bubble form underneath of her. The minute she was on the ground she took off, using every bit of speed in her body.

Angel was running past a building and had just reached what looked to be an empty shopping area when she heard the footfalls behind her. She added an extra burst of speed just as Atlas charged at her from the left, she found that she had healed enough to have some of her old speed back but not all of it, otherwise she would have left Atlas eating her dust. She was just past a building which looked like a bakery when she felt Atlas' arms wrap around her. She struggled as he carried her back, she didn't scream out as it would be useless to do so, Atlas carried her back to the structure she had just tried to escape from, which was an immense palace made of yellow mud brick with red, white and black banners that the Eye of Horus flapped on. Atlas carried her inside and through the hallways then threw her back into the chamber she had just escaped from. He didn't leave her in the chamber, he slammed the door behind him and ran at her. She had fallen to the floor after Atlas had thrown her and had just gotten to her feet when his body slammed into hers. He wrapped her up facing him and carried her to the bed.

"Atlas!" Angel screamed. "Are you mad! Get off of me!"

Atlas didn't, she slapped him with her hands as he pulled her skirt up then she felt him grab her wrists and hold her down. He wasn't in, but from the look on his face he looked as if he was about to. In one quick movement he had her flipped over to her onto her knees. When he applied his weight onto her back, she pushed her hands to the bed so that she wouldn't fall face down on the bed it was then that he reached his left hand down. She screamed as she felt his fingers touch her female parts and she pulled forward, trying to get away from him. Instead, he went with her and locked his arm around her tighter to hold her in place. She felt his fingers pull her clit up and down for a short while before he did the round and round routine which made her near lose it. When he slipped his hand down lower, his finger circling around then entering into her hole, her body shook and she sent out a scream which echoed throughout the walls of the halls in Atlas' palace. Atlas played with her for a short while then flipped her over and entered, she pushed against him but he kept thrusting. He started slow and gentle, almost enough so she didn't know he was in her, then he got more violent. When he was relieved he pulled from her and walked to the door, he turned just before exiting.

"You no leave here." he said to her. "You stee for good! No runnin', you meh mate now."

It went on that way for almost a week, Angel would escape from the window and would run around trying to further her escape only to be caught and brought back by Atlas. He advances came almost every day except for one where he was much too tired from chasing her almost all the way around his mountain stronghold. She found out that she was inside a mountain, that Atlas had had his stronghold built inside a mountain and had all of his people living inside it, there was a cutaway from the mountain above that let in the sun and that allowed for one to see the sky at night but if you wanted to get out you went through a tunnel which she had found by accident and had almost gotten to before Atlas had caught her. Angel would fight Atlas like a crazed Hyena, she'd slap, punch, kick and bite but he'd still come on strong, when she tried to use her magic he would abuse her by slapping her hard in the face. She found that her magic and magical abilities were severely down, when she tried to teleport out she found she could not and when she shot an air blast at Atlas one night he had decided to come and get a second shot at her it had only come out as a weak blast that barely knocked him back a foot. The harem, it turned out, was barely touched, they pleasured Atlas plenty and he pleasured them but he barely entered and did the full extent of sex with any of them, Angel had found that out one day when she had been escorted to the Throne Room by Selma. After a week, Angel was sore from the bottom down but she was still full of fire. She'd eat and drink and was allowed to walk around the palace, always with an escort should she decide to try to escape, her hair had grown from just barely going past her ears to just barely to her shoulders.

A week after being cooped up in Atlas' palace, being forced into his nightly visitations Angel was out in the courtyard with the harem girls getting a little sunshine when the activity that Aphra, Selma and Alexis stopped doing their activities of either chess or cleaning clothes to bow. Angel thought it was weird then she looked in the direction that they were facing. To her surprise, Helen, her mother, was walking through the courtyard on her way to Atlas' Throne Room. Helen looked as if she was tired, very tired! Her hair was a mess and she had a heavy ring around her eyes and her blue two-tone robe was very wrinkled up.

"Angel, what a surprise!" Helen exclaimed when she saw Angel leaned up against a pillar. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Angel coughed. "I've been a bloomin' prisoner here for a week and a day now."

"Prisoner?" Helen blinked her eyes confusedly. "That don't sound like Atlas, are you sure he's keeping you prisoner and not just making sure you are safe?"

"He's added me to his blasted harem, Helen." Angel said loudly. "Been trying to get away and can't."

Helen grabbed Angel and led her out of the courtyard, Angel walked slow but she still had a spring in her step that made her walk a bit faster than her mother. When they were away from the harem girls Angel spilled out all of the details. Helen listened and nodded her head, when she had heard the whole story she placed her fingers over her eyes and sighed. Angel has figured that Helen would put an end to her husband's adding her to his harem and would let her go but, instead, she gave Angel a surprise which made Angel's jaw drop low.

"Atlas was asking me about that three months ago." Helen sighed. "I wasn't too keen on it but it seems he's gone ahead and done it."

"Tell him to let me go." Angel said. "He's got enough girls, he don't need a fifth."

"Atlas is a woman lover, he's not one to ever cheat as he always asks me and he always adds to the harem which makes them a part of him." Helen replied. "He takes good care of his ladies, Angel, and it looks like he's taking care of you."

"Helen!" Angel grabbed Helen by the arms and shoved her against the wall. "Your husband has been cheating on you! He has three women which he pleases and who please him and he's been raping your daughter! Does that mean anything to you?"

"He hasn't been raping you." Helen pushed her arms out, Angel was thrown back a few steps. "He loves you, accept it. It's better than your father, think of it as that."

"At least talk to him about it!" Angel threw her arms up. "I'm serious, Helen! I do not want to be part of his nightly business!"

Helen sighed and moved off, she didn't answer or say that she'd speak to her husband. Angel stood for a short while in the hall then she went back to the courtyard, which now was empty. She looked around for Selma, Alexis and Aphra once and when she didn't find them she just sat at the found that had the pond surrounding it. She was moving the pink flower petals around when Atlas' reflection suddenly loomed above her. She took one look then yanked herself around, her ribs would hurt her the next day pretty badly afterwards. Atlas grabbed her as soon as she turned and picked her up. He carried her, struggling as always, in his arms down the hall to his Throne Room where he deposited her on a large purple pillow. When she looked around she saw that Apha, Alexis and Selma were also on large pillows. When Atlas turned and left the room Angel leaned to the side and whispered to Selma who was closest.

"What in the whole wide world is going on now?" Angel asked.

"Pleasure time." Selma replied. "Aphra first, then Alexis, then me and then you."

"No thanks, I'm out..."

"Yeh stee dare!" Atlas said when he returned and sat that Angel getting up from the pillow. "I gits to yeh soon."

Angel was completely disgusted, thoroughly thoroughly disgusted when Atlas started his act on Aphra, it wasn't so much that he was pleasing her as she pleased him, it was the fact that they were doing it in front of others. He stayed with Aphra for a full twenty minutes then moved on to Alexis where he repeated the act. When he finished with Alexis he went on to Selma and when he was done with her he stepped in front of Angel. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then placed that hand on Angel's shoulder and was in the process of pushing her down when Angel swung her hand up, a fire blast, a weak one but one enough to get her point across, blasted Atlas back clear across the room. Angel jumped from the pillow she was on and ran from the room and leaped through a window.

"No thank you!" Angel declared loudly. "I'd prefer my father to this shit!"

She ran around the palace and down the shopping court heading for the tunnel that would take her away from the stronghold of Atlas' and was near there when Atlas ran out at her from the right. She put on as much speed as she could and reached the tunnel, when it got pitch black she ran her hand along the wall. She didn't hear Atlas behind her but she knew, somehow she knew, he had turned and gone back for a horse. She ran out of the tunnel and became disoriented by the sun, she ran from left the right, blinking her eyes madly, trying to get them focused, she had near gotten herself together when she heard the hooves clicking and clanging on the mountain stone of the tunnel behind her. Without putting much thought to it, she ran for a dune and layed down, she threw her hands up and made the sand fall over on her. She made an air bubble form around her mouth and nose just as Atlas rode out of the tunnel, his predatory eyes searching all over for her. He kicked his horse into a run and headed towards the dune that she was hidden behind, if he would have walked over the dune instead of around it, his horse would have stepped on her and he would have found her. Angel listened for the thuds of the horses hooves, they started off distant then got closer, her heart was beating like a mad drum in her chest and she was about to spring up and start running when the hoof thuds became distant again. She waited until she could no longer hear them then jumped up from her sandy spot and ran. She didn't get far before she heard a horse charge at her, she was just over a far off dune when Atlas snatched her up. He layed her across his legs, he had no saddle on his horse but had simply grabbed one that had been tethered to a post, and he rode back to his stronghold. Angel, in her current position, couldn't put up much of a fight.

"Out of one bad situation and into another." she thought to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Angel was never included in Atlas' "Pleasure Time" again, he took care to pick her up and carry her to her chambers for her turn and he learned quickly how much fight she had in her. On day one when he had positioned himself Angel had sunk her teeth into his inner thigh and when he attempted it again some days after she clamped her teeth down right where his penis connected with his pelvis. When it came to Atlas' "Pleasure Time" after that event he never let Angel have the opportunity to bite him in his sensitive areas. He would throw her into her room and then would slap her hard enough so she would fall back on the bed. Although Angel would fight him when her mind cleared up, by pushing him back, pulling his hair and trying to hit him, once he got really going she had no choice but to lie back and experience it, all the while cursing herself and her gender's impulses on the act while Atlas explored her delicate parts with his fingers, his mouth and with his tongue.

She was glad for one thing during Atlas' little fun times with her, she was glad that she couldn't carry to term a live child and that whenever she did mate with a human she got real uninterested quickly. One night when Atlas came to her chamber for a romp and roll session she remembered that and, although she fought him like usual, she calmed down as soon as he started his deed. Atlas started walking around after week two with deep scratch marks on his back, which he boasted about saying that they were "scrah-chas of pleesor". After a month and a half of the same old routine Angel found that her body was starting to change, it was starting to get hard with muscle from her constant fighting. Her powers returned slowly, as did her hair, and she practised in the little time she was allowed to be alone.

One day while out at the fountain, toying with the pink petals with her fingers, Atlas sat beside her and gently started to brush her hair. She kept a good watch on him by looking at his reflection but she let him handle her hair, which was now flowing past her shoulders. He had parts of it braided and tied up nicely when he decided to break the silence between the two of them.

"Yeh heppy now?" Atlas asked her. "Yeh no fight like usual."

"No reason to at the moment." Angel replied. "I had a ring with me when I teleported here, do you know where it is?"

"La, no." Atlas went on brushing and braiding her hair. "What ring? What it look like?"

"Silver ring, rather big in size with tiny skulls around the band and a large ruby in the center." Angel gave a description of the ring.

"I no have it." Atlas replied.

"Can you maybe find out who has it?" Angel asked. "I would like to have it back."

"Yeh boofool gal, no need skool anythin' on yeh." Atlas said, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her neck.

"I'd still live to have it back." Angel pulled to the side, away from Atlas.

"I ask arund." Atlas stood up. "See what I find."

The ring was returned swiftly, Atlas had done a good search for it and had found it with the son of his who had tried to de-panty her after she had been knocked unconscious, Julius, who had slipped it from her finger. Angel could hear Atlas giving Julius a good tongue lashing after he had discovered that his son had taken the ring as a trophy, it made her feel almost sad when he and she passed by a few minutes after the ring was returned to her. She went to her room and stashed the ring in the box of Horus that had the Dacops Crystal. She had been checking at all times to be sure that the crystal was safe, she didn't much trust Julius, he seemed to have very sneaky fingers and a twisted mind. When she was finished stashing the ring in the box she turned around, and found herself cornered by Atlas who had been standing right behind her.

"Yeh pa forgit bout cha." Atlas grabbed her and pulled her in tight. "He no been heard from in long time."

"He'll be back." Angel replied. "Is he on Earth?"

"La, no!" Atlas held her closer. "He no here, he on dat Gamma planit wit his pa."

"How do you know?" Angel pushed herself away from Atlas.

"I red dis." Atlas held a newspaper out to Angel which she took.

Angel read the article which did, in fact, say that her father and grandfather were on Gamma-Vile but it didn't say they were on the planet for long. KurukVile had made an insurance claim on the Dacops Crystal worth quite a bit of money and had put up a new security system in his fortress home, something that would give off a sound and send and intruder to his or her death via some animal swimming in the moat around his fortress home called an Eesquid. The article mentioned that when KurukVile and Master Vile left Gamma-Vile they had gone to a planet in the M51 Galaxy to visit two other powerful beings, the article hadn't mentioned who they were, it simply said that "our most fearsome ruler, Master Vile, and his father have gone to Moas to have a meeting with two powerful beings that it is presumed with join their ranks to bring in Master Vile's still missing daughter". The article was written just barely a month ago, she noticed.

"It doesn't say they won't ever be back." Angel handed the paper back. "Just said that they went off to visit someone."

"Dey steel no here." Atlas replied. "Dey no return, I done skeered dat Veel off."

"They've just not gotten back yet." Angel elbowed around Atlas. "They'll be back, and it'll probably be an explosive return."

"I no unerstant you!" Atlas turned around and grabbed her arm. "Yeh got good life heh, yeh got good man an' helth an' yeh steel sayin' yeh pa and granpa be comin' back fah yeh! I see no, dey gone! I done skeered 'em off! Yeh meh gal now, dat Veel now'd dat good an' he got skeered an' runn'd oft!"

What happened next Atlas thought was a great flood of passion between him and his fifth woman, but for Angel it was Hell. Atlas ran forward and grabbed her up, in a sliding motion he had her on the bed and underneath of him. He started kissing her lips but she snapped at him with her teeth which he took as her trying to be playful. He trailed his tongue down her neck and slid her bra off, when he wrapped his lips around each of her nipples he sucked gently, never roughly but as gentle as could be then he went low with his hand. Angel gasped as his fingers searched her female parts, parting the lips, bringing her clit up and down then moving his fingers round and round before heading lower. When his mouth reached her girlie parts she near choked when she swallowed some accumulated spit. Atlas was far different that her father, she had to admit that! Atlas was as gentle as could be with each movement whether it was foreplay or the penetration while her father, in the one time that they had had sex, had been as rough as can be! Atlas licked her slowly then got faster when she started thrusting her bottom up, he was sucking in no time. As always, when he entered into her she felt nothing, no connection whatsoever. When he entered it was so gentle and slow that she barely knew he was in her, when he started thrusting she still barely felt him. It was during his climax that he started thrusting real good and she felt him. She gave him more scratches on his back that he, again afterwards, would boast about saying they were passion marks from one of his women. When they were done Atlas lay on top of her, his arms around her holding her close, his lips pressing small kisses against her neck. He removed himself after fifteen minutes and lay beside her, his arm laying across her breast with his fingers still feeling her nipple. As always, Angel lay on her back wondering what the hell had just happened and wondering if there was something dreadfully wrong in her that she couldn't feel a connection with humans during sex. She made all the normal sounds and movements during intercourse with humans but she still didn't feel that connection, that feeling of becoming one and feeling in love or having feelings, deep feelings, for the human of which she had just had sex with. It was the reason why she had gone fifty-two years without having sex, she had figured after her last sexual encounter fifty-two years ago that there was no point in doing it if she couldn't get all the emotions and feelings that went along with it straight. She turned her head to the side and looked at Atlas, a man who had a harem and a wife, a predator man who had an obsession with sex. Atlas smiled at her and kissed her mouth, she rolled her eyes, made a snorting sound and turned away from him. He stayed behind her for a little while, his arm around her with his hand still feeling and slightly pinching one of her nipples and his lips pressing against her shoulder giving her small kisses. He left her chamber after an hour, she was relieved when he left and collected her clothing and went off to the bathing area adjacent to her bedroom chamber for a quick wash-up of her body, as always, she payed special care to her female parts, trying to water down any juices that Atlas had shot out of his penis into her.

Angel found out something about Atlas the day after. she found out that he was a big family man and adored his children. Between he and Helen he had six, five of those still living. Angel found this out after Atlas had come to her chambers wearing his usual tan Egyptian robe with a thin belt around his waist. He had a blanket around his shoulders similar to what he had been wearing when she had seen him after taking Perniceie and Azura to Dione's castle after they had helped her escape her grandfather only it was very faded and had a Pyramid on it surrounded by sun rays instead of an eye, he had the usual brown sandals on his feet. As it had turned out, Atlas never left his palace without wearing a robe, inside he'd wear just the loincloth that barely covered him but outside and around his youngest children he'd always have something on presentable. Atlas had her walk with him outside of his palace, they walked in silence for a while until Angel noticed that he had a sword tied onto his belt.

"What's the sword for?" Angel asked.

"Just in case." Atlas replied.

"In case what?" Angel asked.

"Trooble comes rund." Atlas replied, he ended the conversation by pushing her forward with his hand.

Atlas was very much loved by his people, Angel noticed. He was no where near what her father and grandfather were like in their rulership, she noticed. He cared, he truly cared and he helped as much as he could when an issue came up. If there was someone hungry and hadn't enough money to buy food he'd buy it for them and if someone was walking around in barely anything he'd buy them something to wear. When they were walking he came upon an elderly man who was thirsty and looking as if he wanted to go to the water fountain but couldn't because his legs wouldn't let him. Atlas walked over and assisted the man by picking the man up and carrying him to the fountain, when the man had drank his fill Atlas had moved him to a shady area before returning to her. Angel was amazed, but that amazement sort of dulled after she was escorted to the tunnel and saw that there was a group of people waiting for them.

Atlas, for some reason, had decided on a change of scenery for his family, which included his harem. Julius and Hannibal, Atlas' only son's, were there, when Atlas walked up a young blonde haired girl with blue eyes ran up to him, he ruffled her hair then sent her back. Helen, Aphra, Alexis and Selma were there and looking to be rather miffed a the long wait. Most of Atlas' and Helen's children were grown but they had two twin daughters who looked right young. As soon as they were all together Atlas changed, he got harder and, to Angel, he got more animalistic. He started acting like a wild stallion, Alexis was closet to him and he gave her a gentle slap on her rear that got them all walking.

"What's going on?" Angel asked Hannibal who was closest to her.

"Nothing bad," Hannibal replied. "just heading out for a change of scenery. You'll like it, I am sure."

They walked in groups. Helen with her oldest daughter, Julius and the twin girls up in front. Hannibal, Aphra and Alexis behind them with Angel and Selma behind them, Atlas brought up the rear. When they entered the tunnel Selma was behind Angel by a foot, she was having problems with the tunnel as it had rained the night before and the tunnel was littered with debris. Angel heard Atlas speaking something to her which Selma replied to with a slight laugh. When they exited the tunnel Angel had to stop to blink her eyes, she found right quick how Atlas was when he was taking his family, which included his harem girls, out for a walk. Atlas walked up behind her and slapped both of his hands on her rump enough to make her jump, she turned around and faced him then decided against it, the look in his eyes did not look good. She walked on, catching up and passed Selma then joined up with Aphra and the oldest daughter.

"You must be the new girl." the oldest daughter of Atlas and Helen said when she came up on her side. "The one my father boasts about so much."

"I'm amazed again that you speak perfect English." Angel smiled at the girl.

"Mom is a good teacher." the girl held her hand out. "Name is Claudia."

"Angel." Angel shook Claudia's hand. "Who are the two girls up ahead?"

"My younger sisters." Claudia replied. "They're three."

Claudia looked like her father, she had a slightly hooked nose and high cheek bones, she had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. She had a white dress on with a black belt around the waist and she wasn't wearing anything on her feet. Angel walked beside Claudia for a short while then Aphra had her move off, tensions had grown between her and Aphra due to Atlas spending so much time with her. Although Angel had talked to Aphra, saying that she had no intention of staying and becoming a full on member of the harem Aphra still treated her like crap. Angel dropped back to behind Selma. She walked for a while then noticed the heat radiating from the sand, she found herself terribly thirsty and that made her tired all of a sudden. She dropped back more, her mind was so concerned with water that she never noticed Atlas come up behind her. When he slapped his hands against her rear she stopped and turned on him. If she would have been a horse her ears would have been flat against her head. She bumped her chest against Atlas and was about to push him when he grabbed her arms and turned her around, he shoved her hard forward, the force of the shove made her feet fly from under her and she dropped to the sand. She got up fast and again, turned on Atlas when he walked into her, pushing her along. She pushed against him and was about to slap him when he grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

"Yeh git movin' now!" Atlas demanded. "Git! Don't yeh mahk me use meh sheef on yeh."

"You wouldn't dare!" Angel snarled at him.

"I wud if I has to to git yeh movin'." Atlas shoved her forward.

She snorted and moved on, the group ahead had gone on, had not turned to see what was going on behind them and there were no questions as to what had gone on behind them between she and Atlas. Angel tripped twice, she got up slow the second trip and Atlas slapped her rear to get her going again. When she glared at him he reached down and pulled his sword halfway out of its sheath. Angel moved on, a whip was bad enough, a sword's sheath wouldn't leave any open, bleeding wounds but it sure would leave some right pretty bruises. Angel went past Selma, she pushed the thought of water from her mind and just walked, she heard Selma getting a double rear slap from Atlas when she started lagging then Selma came up on her right.

"A bit harsh isn't he?" Angel gestured behind her.

"Has to be." Selma whispered back. "He doesn't want to lose any of us."

"Lose any of yuh... uhhhh us to what?" Angel turned her head slightly and looked at Selma. "The desert?"

"That and rival tribes." Selma replied. "There are five out here, new age without traditions and insights like ours."

Angel rolled her eyes, she couldn't see anyone really making a go at living out here and she didn't see the reason for this little trip out here. It was nothing but dunes, yellow sand and dunes and the hot sun blaring down. Angel moved off to the side a ways, she was a good six feet from the group when, suddenly, she heard someone running. She had no time to react before Atlas ran into her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her back towards the group harshly. When she regained her footing she charged at him, she punched him twice in the stomach as hard as she could and he reacted by grabbing her, twirling her around then throwing her to the sand. She heard his sword being withdrawn and she scrambled to her feet, but it was a moment too late! She felt the hard leather of the sword's sheath slap against her back and she screamed loudly. She jumped to her feet and charged at Atlas, her emerald-green eyes with the golden-yellow ring around the pupils wild with her fury at him having abused her in such a way. He slapped her in the face hard then swung his sheath again. She fought him some more before heading off back to the group, she had five red marks on her back from where Atlas' sheath had struck her.

unbeknownst to Angel, who doubted that they were in any danger and who doubted that there was anyone out in the desert waiting to snatch up a group of travelers, there was someone watching them. The spyglass moved slowly, it had just one target and it was her. When the spyglass had been lowered after the owner had witnessed her being beaten by Atlas' hard leather sword sheath, the owner had ran off. The owner ran behind a big dune and turned, her heels becoming buried in the sand, sand floating down to the white fur that hung behind her on her belt. Rita Repulsa had been searching, and waiting, she had plenty of water and food with her and had had a feeling that this was the place to scope out that mid-morning. What she had just seen made her angry, she didn't feel sad for her little sister who was with a different man who was beating her, she had figured that she'd find Angel with the man but she had not expected to just walk up on a dune and see the dark shapes moving against the horizon. When she had looked through her spyglass she had gasped after seeing Angel walking with the gray haired man behind her. She knew who the gray haired man was, it was the man who had attacked her father and grandfather at the Sperm Ward and he was the man who had helped Angel abort the baby she was carrying, a baby fathered by their own father. She knew that her father would be concerned about Angel being treated this brutally, she also knew that her father would be extremely angry when he found out that Angel was, indeed, with the gray haired man. Standing up, brushing the sand from her dress, Rita stepped forward and started yelling in her special screechy way.

"Father!" Rita screeched loudly. "Father can you hear me?"

"Rita?" Master Vile's clouded image formed in front of her. "What is it? Where are you?"

"Father, I have found her!" Rita screeched loudly. "I found Angel! She's here, in the desert!"

"Where?" Master Vile exclaimed. "What desert, where are you, my ghastly daughter?"

"Near the Bahariya Oasis." Rita replied. "Best get here quickly, daddy. She's with that human male that helped her abort your and her child."

"I am on my way!" Master Vile's image dissipated.

The ground underfoot changed, slowly but it changed and Angel took notice of it almost immediately. Small green patches of grass forming in odd places then after a few minutes of walking they met an outcropping of short grass that just barely came up from the sandy ground. Angel thought she heard water, this sound made her mind think again on getting a drink, she realized how incredibly thirsty she was and she realized how burned her skin had gotten from being exposed to the blaring sun above. Angel had just gone past some low shrubs when she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew where she was now, she was two hundred and seventeen miles from Cairo, the location she was at now was called the Bahariya Oasis and it was awestrikingly beautiful!

The twin girls ran forward to the falls and started playing, Julius and Hannibal went off to the other side of the oasis and undressed, they both jumped into the water and started splashing around like two kids. Aphra, Selma and Alexis went off to a cluster of berry bushes and started picking berries. Claudia was sunbathing herself on a rock. Helen was lying down near the water's edge, she was drifting her hand in the water watching her two oldest sons splash around. Feeling a presence behind her, Angel turned around. Atlas stood right behind her, his sword was in its sheath and he had a more calm look to his face and eyes. He placed his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward then walked past. He went to a set of rocks that looked as if they had been set up to look like a chair and sat down. Angel went around the lake away from the others then sat down. She started tending to the marks on her back from when Atlas had struck her with his sword's sheath. She wasn't expecting him to pop up like he did but Julius suddenly popped up in front of her.

"I heard someone getting punished behind me." Julius said. " Figured it was you, redheads are always full of fight!"

"Charmed." Angel snorted.

"He's pretty cool here but on the walk he's very protective." Julius said. "He will use force if you don't obey him."

"Thanks for the intel." Angel stood up and walked away.

As far as Angel was concerned, Julius was definitely not the favorite of Atlas' children for her. He had deep brown eyes and a hooked nose like his father, he had low cheek bones and freckles on his face, his hair was dark brown and was grown out giving him a sloppy appearance. Unlike his father, he was chunky and he had more of a predator look in his eyes than his father. Besides the fact that Julius had been the one that de-pantied her when she had arrived in Egypt, he was also a thief and a liar. Atlas had more problems with Julius than with his other children, Angel didn't need to know that. Julius lived on his own in a straw-built shack while Atlas and Helen's other children lived in the palace in relative comfort. Angel found a log and pushed it over, she was starving as much as she was thirsty and since she had no idea what food items were in the location she had been brought to she had no choice but to eat the grubs and other insects under the log.

"Papa bear would be proud." Angel thought while coughing down a grub worm. "Disgusting! Slimy!"

She had just choked down her third grub when her eyes lit on a Plum tree. She leaped over the log and went to the tree and grabbed the closest Plum and ate it. She shook her head at the taste, it tasted rather sour, but she ate it and grabbed another. She had just finished her third and wiped her hand across her mouth when she heard her name being called. She walked away from the tree and around the log, when she pulled the branch of the bush in front of her back she saw that Atlas was looking for her. He looked nervous, everyone else was in plain view and having a good time. Angel rolled her eyes and stepped out from the bush, the minute Atlas saw her he sighed and went to her. She elbowed past him but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to facing him.

"Wey yeh been?" he demanded, she felt his fingers digging into her skin. "I been lookin' mad fah yeh!"

"A break from you." Angel pulled her arm back but Atlas kept his hold.

"Yeh stee cloos to meh!" Atlas started to walk back to the rocks that were situated like a chair with his hand still clasped around her arm.

Angel fought as she was dragged back, she pulled back and tried to claw Atlas' hand off of her. When he sat down he forced her down beside him, when she tried to get up he slapped her in the back of the head. She shook her head to get rid of the numbness that she felt then rubbed her arm, the area that Atlas had gripped was white and sore, it would be bruised the next morning. Helen stood up and walked over to Atlas, she sat on his lap and spoke sweet words to him which he replied to, Angel was thoroughly disgusted. When they started making-out she gagged. The next thing Angel knew was that Helen was leading Atlas off, before they got far Atlas turned to her and barked out an order to stay there. Angel didn't need to know what they were about to do, this area was a paradise and it sparked up those needs.

Angel learned the names of the two twin girls soon after their parents left to do their thing some place where they could have some privacy. The twin girls had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes, they had Helen's nose but Atlas' high cheek bones. Both girls were wearing a white tunic with a blanket around the shoulders that matched their father's. The only way she could tell the difference between the girls was that they had on different colored sandals. The one wearing brown sandals was Calypso while the one that was wearing yellow sandals was named Cleopatra. Neither of the girls knew English, they spoke entirely in Arabic, the twin named Cleopatra sat by Angel while the other one ran off to play in the water.

"Our father teaches us Arabic first then our mother teaches us English afterwards." Hannibal explained. "Usually by the time we are ten years old she teaches us English."

"He teaches you guys well." Angel replied. "Any of you know other languages?"

"Just Arabic and English." Hannibal answered. "Why?"

"I know French, German and Spanish." Angel leaned back against the rock. "And English."

"Sometimes it is better to not know all of the languages of the world." Hannibal said, he started to swim off then turned around and added. "Puts to much strain on the brain."

Atlas returned after an hour, he sat back on the rock-chair and said not a thing. Angel shuddered at his closeness, she didn't like being this close to the man. Slowly she moved off, when she was five feet away from him she stood up, she was about to walk off when she heard Atlas behind her clear his throat. Rolling her eyes, she went to the water's edge and scooped some water up in her hand. The others around her were having fun; Aphra, Selma and Alexis were making a drink from the berries they had picked, Claudia had decided to go for a dip in the pond, Julius and Hannibal were still rough housing in the pond, the twin girls were picking flowers and Helen was now sunbathing. Angel was miserable, and she would have said so if she would have been asked. The place was beautiful, covered in lush green grasses, had berry bushes and fruit trees and Palm Trees. There were statues in odd places of old Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, rocks to lay on or sit on, the crystal blue pond and from where she was she could see a cave. Even with the locations beauty, Angel still found herself miserable and she put the full blame on Atlas. She hated him more now than ever! She did not like being pushed around or ordered to do things she didn't want to do, she didn't like being abused and she didn't like being in a harem or being claimed as someone's mate. Again, she compared Atlas to her father. Atlas was gentle at times but he was rough as well, her father had a gentle side but as far as she was concerned he was all mean and nasty. The situation she was in now was no better than when her father had decided to make her his daughter-mate. She was so enthused in comparing Atlas to her father that she didn't realize the ground beneath her was moving. She was struck by a great pain when the ground started to really move.

Atlas started yelling as soon as the ground started moving, he ordered all to come around him and all did except for Angel. Angel was doubled over, her arms around her stomach. When Atlas noticed he ran forward and grabbed her, when she wouldn't get to her feet he hoisted her up and threw her to the circle. She dropped to her knees then to her side and started rocking from side to side, her stomach and abdomen felt like they were about to burst in two! The trees were rocking from side to side violently, they heard the Earth's slabs striking each other fiercely, the sky above them darkened almost making it now night instead of it almost being noon. When Atlas saw her, rocking back and forth, her knees near touching her chin, he yelled out a word in Arabic then grabbed her up. He shook her twice hard, the fingers on his hands digging into the skin on her arms.

"Yeh stop dat!" he demanded. "Yeh meh mate not his! Yeh no has dees pains! Stop it now!"

"I can't!" Angel exclaimed. "Let go of me you asshole!"

"Woch yeh werds!" Atlas slapped her hard in the face then shook her three more times. "No pain! Dink it! Yeh meh mate not his! Dink no pain an' it go away!"

The ground lurched up, it seemed, and Angel fell against Atlas who pushed her away. He continued to order her to think about the pain going away and she tried to, she really tried to, but it was not working. The water in the oasis' lake was making waves, she felt water sloshing across her ankles and knew that the water had come up far from its banks. Three trees fell, they heard a crack and sand blew into the oasis. The sky had darkened to a deep black, plunging the parts of Earth that had previously been bathed in midday sunlight into a bleak darkness. Gray storm clouds formed above them, thunder rumbled. Angel couldn't hold it in anymore, the pain was horrible and she truly thought she was going to split in two. She dropped from Atlas' arms into the water that was around her ankles and started shaking violently. Atlas dropped to his knees and grabbed her up, he led the group from the water's edge almost to the edge of the oasis before he stopped. Angel had regained control of her body just as the pain started to go away, Atlas had just placed her on her feet when they heard a loud bang.

"The sun..." Aphra said. "Where did it go?"

"What happened?" Selma asked.

"Nothin', we just expeerincin' an eclipse is all." Atlas replied.

"Bullshit!" Angel snarled, she pushed Atlas from the back hard. "You damn well know what happened! My father has returned to Earth and I bet he has company with him."

"La! No!" Atlas turned around and slapped Angel in the face. "Yeh no hit me! Bad! No! An' no, we's just expeerincin' an eclipse."

"I want the sun to come back!" Alexis panicked, she yelled up at the sky. "Go away clouds! Bring back the sun!"

"It be back!" Atlas grabbed Alexis and held her close, she cried into his chest. "It be back soon."

Angel didn't bother making a fuss with Atlas about what was happening, she knew he was trying to keep the group calm but she didn't much like the idea of him suppressing what was really happening. Cleopatra walked over to her and Angel scooped her up, Helen had Calypso in her arms. Both of the twins were crying and upset. When Helen saw Angel scoop up her daughter she walked over and stood beside her. Helen let Angel console her daughter, she noticed how good Angel was in handling a child and she smiled at the idea that maybe, one day, Angel would have a child of her own by Atlas. Atlas surely did love Angel, Helen knew that well and she felt not a bit jealous over it, he spoke about her quite a bit and was actually speaking about his and her soon-to-be offspring. It took twenty minutes for the sky above to calm down, the storm clouds drifted away and the sky lightened to its blue color. The sun shone out and acted like it had never been taken away. Atlas let the group calm down for five minutes more then he gently pushed Alexis forward.

"It be time we be gettin' home." Atlas said. "Angel, yeh behave! Walk!"

They started off, Angel was still holding Cleopatra who had calmed down. Helen walked beside her for a short while then went ahead of her, Calypso was now walking but her hand was held tightly in Helen's hand. Julius and Hannibal took up positions on the sides while Atlas brought up the rear. He had changed to being a more animalistic man, when Selma lagged behind her slapped her hard on the rear with his hands and when she didn't catch up with the group he charge at her and pushed her forward. Angel's arms were starting to get stiff so she stopped long enough to put Cleopatra down. The little girl looked up at her then took off for her mother, when Helen saw her she grabbed her hand then looked back at Angel and glared. Angel shook her head and walked on, she was now dead last by about five feet with Atlas walking behind her three feet more. She closed her eyes one time as she was walking, it was enough to put her direction off and she drifted away from the group. When she heard Atlas running up behind her she opened her eyes and ran. She didn't run back to the group but away from it, she had gotten a good ten feet from the group before Atlas grabbed her up.

"Wey yeh goin'?" he demanded angrily. "Yeh stee wit deh group!"

"Away from your old ass." Angel snarled.

He withdrew his sword and let it flop at his side, he had tied a rope around the pommel earlier and had tied the rope to his belt. Before Angel could stop him he swung his sheath. She screamed as he hit her with it, the leather sheath dug in deep and left some bad red marks which would sting her during the night pretty badly. She made a circle with her arms and placed them in front of her head and charged at Atlas, her arms struck him in the chest and he was pushed back one foot before he shoved her off. When she landed in the sand she gasped in pain, the sand had scraped the skin away on her elbows. When she looked up she saw, to her extreme horror, that Atlas was ripping his thin black belt off.

"I teech yeh to reespect me!" Atlas bellowed at her.

The group had stopped, they were waiting for them to return so they could continue on. Atlas swung his thin black belt high then brought it down hard, Angel screamed as it cut into her shoulder. She tried to get up twice but with Atlas swinging his belt at her she fell back each time. By the time he had swung his belt for the seventh time he had her up against a dune. Angel lunged three times, trying to reach him to fight only to be driven back by his belt. She tried once to grab the belt when he dropped in front of her but Atlas snatched it up and quickly slapped it down hard on her rump. In total, he swung his belt eighteen times. He never missed her, he didn't hit her in her face or stomach or chest, it was always her back, shoulders and rump. When he was done he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet, he had a dangerous look in his eyes that she didn't like. He yanked her around him then threw her forward, towards the group. She was seething in rage, she could hear Atlas walking behind her, replacing his belt around his waist and picking the sword up from the sand that had fallen when he had torn his belt off of himself. When Angel got back to the group he started them moving again by stretching his arms out to the side then pushing them forward. No one offered to give her any help or to comfort her, everyone walked and acted as if what they had just seen was not a big deal.

"Behave gul!" Atlas bellowed at her as she walked. "Behave an' yeh no git poonished!"

"Fuck you you Ivy League Tight Ass!" Angel snarled back at him.

Atlas never got a chance to discipline her, he had gone into charge mode but had stopped once they had entered a flat stretch that housed three space ships. Angel didn't need to know who two of the ships belonged to, the third though had her stumped fully. Her father's ship, the SkullTerra, was sitting with its tongue-ramp down, she saw Lynster, Finster, Goldar and Kelso working around the space between the ships, what they were doing was beyond Angel. She saw her grandfather's ship, the SkuCoil, sitting between her father's and the new ship, her grandfather's servants were working the area between the space ships as well. The third ship was what her attention was solely on. It was shaped like a kite but was black and gold with an alien skull in the center that had large black eyes and a forked tongue. The kite ship was standing erect, a small silverish metal ramp led from a half oval hole that was in the side of the ship. Angel was so enthused in the ship that she didn't realize that Atlas had moved the group behind a dune leaving her behind. When Atlas had noticed that she was missing he had ran up and grabbed her, he had just swung her over his shoulder and was racing to the dune as she saw her father exit his ship.


	25. Chapter 25

For Master Vile it had taken longer than he wished to get back to Earth. he had finished conquering two planets in the Dark Galaxy which had gripped his attention but far back in the deep recesses of his brain he was itchin' to get back to Earth and to the search and capture of his daughter-mate. KurukVile had spent a long time repairing his fortress home, which he had helped in some but had decided to end his help a few days later due to conflicts with his father. Then he had conquered the two planets in the Dark Galaxy and was needed there for all the documents to be signed over to him and for him to read and fix, and add, laws and start the rebuilding process of those two planets. After a month of being away from Earth his heart was filled with frustration, his mind was full of anger and he was dog tired. He had taken a break for half a month to recover his strengths and his sleep deprived mind, during that time his father had approached him saying he'd like for him to follow him to Moas, a planet in his conquered M51 Galaxy. There had been a fight, an explosive one, and both he and his father had not spoken for a few days before, again, KurukVile approached him this time demanding that he go with his to Moas. He had done so reluctantly, he felt his body growing hard and heavy with his anger over being forced into this side trip from Earth, a planet he was still in possession of and a planet that he still needed to get control of.

"Ah Moas!" KurukVile exclaimed, he held his arms out and took in a deep breath. "Part rocky surface and part ocean... a great planet in our galaxy!"

"My." Master Vile said when he walked up behind his father. "Don't you forget that Old Man."

"Our as in birth." KurukVile sighed loudly. "Don't ruin the mood, Boy! We're here on business so start wearing the man pants."

"Let's make this quick!" Master Vile barked. "I have a planet and a daughter to capture."

"Loosen up sweetheart." Irka placed her hand on Master Vile's shoulder. "You will get her."

They had taken a spare ship, a very cramped silver skull with a small ring around it, to Moas and now that they were out each stretched their cramped muscles. Master Vile had to take one look at the looming mansion in front of him to know where he was, he again experienced Deja Vu! He was flooded with memories as a child visiting his only uncle here, of running through the halls of his uncle's mansion, chasing his flocks of sheep and goats and of walking the trails in the back of the mansion. Looming above them was a burgundy bricked mansion with what looked to have a hundred windows on it, the roof spiraled up and was topped with a gold sphere which cast a glow down on the blue grassed yard below. The porch was immense! A flight of stone steps led up to a burgundy colored fenced in porch that ran the whole length of the front. He saw a swing on one side and a tire attached to a tree limb, these looked new to him. KurukVile led the way down the white rocked pathed with Irka and Master Vile following, when Master Vile stepped onto the porch he saw that there were quite a few new things added to his uncle's mansion. There were children's toys on the deck, dolls and plastic food toys mostly but there was also a vehicle that had pedals inside of which a child could pedal and drive, the far back of the porch had been knocked down, a ramp had been built in its place down to the blue grass.

"Tazir has a kid, doesn't he?" Master Vile asked his mother.

"You will find out soon enough." Irka replied.

"Time for you to get re-acquainted with your family, Son." KurukVile spoke up. "Enough living in the life of the banished."

When KurukVile knocked on the door he did so loudly, the knocker was a big round silver ring that had specks of gold on it. The door was heavy cherry wood, Master Vile remembered that TazirVile, of whom everyone in their family called Tazir or Tazzy, was drastically different than his father. While his father was so big and muscular and had such a presence to him that made one outside of the family shiver in fear, Tazir was more on surprise. He had conquered one full galaxy, and had gotten filthy rich afterwards. He couldn't remember if Tazir had conquered any further galaxies or planets recently, but by the looks of the mansion his uncle was still very well off. KurukVile knocked again then they heard a yell. When the door was opened Master Vile felt as if his eyes had popped out of his head through his blue-tinted glasses. Standing in the doorway was not his uncle, TazirVile, but his father's mother, and his grandmother, Cyla.

"Kuru-Boo!" Cyla exclaimed when she saw her son. "What a surprise it is to see you!"

"Hello mother." KurukVile cringed at being called his boyhood name.

"Come here and give me a hug."

Master Vile stood gawking, his mouth was closed but he was sure that if he had been younger it would have been opened. Cyla and he had had a great relationship when he was growing up, he had been babysat by her quite a bit and he remembered that she'd always have a block of caramel in her pocket for him, even after he had graduated and conquered his first planet she had continued to do that. Cyla looked none her age of two hundred and five thousand ninety-six years, she looked very youthful still. She looked near the same when he had seen her fifteen thousand years ago except for one thing, her hair was different. Cyla was as beautiful as ever, she was six feet tall and much of that height was made up by her legs, she was wearing a black dress that was a shimmery red on the breast part down the middle of the body with shimmery red bell cuffs, the dress reached down to the ground, Master Vile saw when she moved her foot that she was wearing red heels. Cyla had a light blue face and body, but she had red blush, eyeshadow and lipstick on, she had beady blue eyes and barely a nose but that did amount to anything, she was a true beauty to Master Vile. Her red hair was wavy, she had dyed a few strands purple sometime in the past fifteen thousand years.

"My Kuru! You have gotten bigger since we last saw each other!" Cyla exclaimed after she hugged her son. "Been eating healthy? Is all this muscle?"

"All muscle, mother." KurukVile flexed his arm muscles, showing off. "Exercise, good food and a good wife to keep me in shape."

"Irka, how are you dear?" Cyla hugged Irka tightly. "My you are still so beautiful! Who's that..."

Master Vile felt it coming and he readied himself for it, the minute his grandmother saw him she rushed past her son and daughter-in-law and grabbed him up in a great big hug. As soon as the hug was over she started going around him, poking him with her fingers and running her hands over him. KurukVile stood leaning against the door frame, both he and Irka had slight smiles on their faces. When Cyla finished walking around him she encircled her arms around him again and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I have not seen you in fifteen thousand years!" Cyla exclaimed. "My, KurukVile you have passed on that great bulk and muscle finely! He is hard muscle like you."

"Yes, I have noticed." KurukVile replied.

"We have much to catch up on and of course we have to speak on this very urgent matter of yours, Kuru." Cyla went inside the mansion. "Follow me."

"What... did... you... tell... them!" Master Vile stammered at his father, he found himself annoyed at his grandmother knowing his affairs.

"Enough." KurukVile replied then went inside the mansion.

The mansion was the same, the foyer had a gold chandelier hanging down in the center with two candlebras beside each side of the staircase which split and ran in two directions, two candlebras each stood on the end of the railings. The floor below was wooden and had a glowing rust red finish to it, a carpet ran from an archway which led to heavy wooden door, a hallway branched off in two directions when you reached the door. Master Vile had just to look at the photographs and artwork of bats and skulls and gruesome kites and fangs on the walls to know his uncle had changed not a bit. When his eyes landed on a portrait of his uncle holding a baby he nodded his head, he had figured from the toys on the porch and the swing on the tree and the swing on the far end of the porch that his uncle had a child. Cyla led them to the door at the end of the hallway beyond the arch then opened the door; KurukVile, Irka and Master Vile walked inside. When the door was closed behind them each took a seat.

The living room was not much changed, there was the dark red carpet that had white fang and bat designs which was underneath brown leather couches, there were portraits on the walls with a large bubble above their heads that showered them with golden-yellow light. A stone fireplace was in front of the room, it was unlit, the couches sat sideways from it. Master Vile took the brown leather seat, the one couch his parents had taken was big enough to accommodate them but the smaller one was barely enough to fit him. He had just sat down when the door opened and his uncle walked in with Cyla behind. TazirVile walked up to his brother and stared for a short while before he grabbed him up in a hug.

"It has been a thousand years since I've seen you!" TazirVile exclaimed. "Badness to BeeBees, my arms can barely fit around you now."

"You're bigger than you was a thousand years ago." KurukVile pointed out. "Stronger as well."

"Not as big as you, though." TazirVile replied. "Gosh, seems everytime I see you you get bigger. What have you been up to? Any good conquests?"

"Several." KurukVile answered. "Working on the Joga Galaxy now."

"That will be a walkover, much too easy for you, Brother." TazirVile said. "Irka, the years have done nothing to make you less beautiful."

"Hello Tazir, thank you." Irka smiled from her seat.

"Any further kids?" TazirVile asked Irka. "Or have you stomped my brother's advances."

"Never would stomp him, we have plans for more now." Irka replied.

When TazirVile turned and saw the dark robed being sitting in the brown leather chair he walked forward. Master Vile stood up but found himself near falling backwards, his uncle might not be as big as his father but he had accumulated some muscle on him in the past fifteen thousand years. His body, though thin still, was lanky and had a good firm muscle tone on it and his arms had slight muscle on them. TazirVile had silvery shiny eyes and two holes where a nose would be, his mouth was a bit wider than it was fifteen thousand years ago but was still shaped as a hole. He had light blue skin and wore goggled glasses over his eyes. His hands ended in suction cups but that didn't mean he was clumsy, he was far from it. TazirVile was wearing a burgundy tuxedo with a long tail, the belled cuffs were white as was his shirt, he wore burgundy shoes on his feet.

"I have a feeling we will have a lot to talk about." TazirVile said. "A lot to catch up on."

Master Vile let his father and uncle talk, TazirVile and Cyla had seated themselves on the vacant couch and listened intently. Master Vile learned that Cyla had moved in with his uncle after TazirVile had divorced his wife to help him with his daughter who was three hundred years old. KurukVile talked of his conquests in the Joga Galaxy then the conversation was put on hold for a short while as TazirVile went off to check on his daughter who had started crying. When he returned the conversation got serious.

"So what's troubling you so much, Brother?" TazirVile asked. "Something about a planet and a girl?"

"More the girl than the planet." KurukVile replied. "I'll let my son, here, to take over."

"Where to start..." Master Vile sat forward. "I found out three years ago that I had another daughter and..."

"Daughter?" Cyla interrupted. "You have children, Vile?"

Master Vile pulled his wallet out and started handing out photos, he handed out Rita's first then Rito's, he kept Angel's for last. Cyla looked at the photos first then handed them to TazirVile, who adjusted his goggles to get a better view of them.

"Who is that man with Rita?" Cyla asked.

"That is her all too arrogant and self promoting husband, Zedd." Master Vile snorted.

"He don't look her type, and he looks arrogant." Cyla sighed. "Kids these days just hop into marriage without getting to know the partner."

"Rito looks like you, Irka." TazirVile said. "A more masculine you, that is."

"Yes but he's the dumb one of my offspring." Master Vile sighed. "He's strong body-wise, but brain-wise he's as dumb as an OvraOx."

"That is a shame!" TazirVile sighed.

"Regardless, I love them both." Master Vile then handed Angel's photos out. "This is the daughter I am having the most trouble with."

Cyla noticed that the photos of the fiery red-haired woman were blurred as if someone had to take them fast. The woman was a real beauty, had fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes with a golden-yellow ring around the pupils and slightly tanned skin. She noticed that the woman looked powerful, she had a sword in one photo and was shooting an energy bolt in another. When TazirVile looked at the woman he nodded his head, he had read the stories in the papers about her. In one photo she was glancing at the camera, her eyes pulled sideways, it gave her an exotic look.

"What's the problem with her?" Cyla asked. "Pardon me for asking but I haven't kept up with the news of the universe lately."

"Angel, is her name, she was conceived somewhere between two hundred and two hundred and fifty years ago after I had a one nighter with a woman named Helen of Earth." Master Vile explained. "She was raised by her fraternal twin, by a different man. She is very powerful and I have been trying to capture her."

"Trying? Is she that much trouble?" Cyla asked.

"She's very powerful." Master Vile claimed. "She not only knows how to teleport and use energy attacks, but she also knows transformation and she has elemental abilities. Powers, excuse me."

"The gene skipped a generation and was picked up the next." TazirVile sighed. "Dad would be proud."

"He would be if she wasn't such a disrespectful brat!" KurukVile exclaimed. "She's kidnapped my wife once and injured my youngest son and daughter and even kidnapped my daughter..."

"Dad, end it." Master Vile sighed.

"You hush! And has injured her brother and sister and has been fighting both me, my wife and Vile here." KurukVile continued.

"She's a bit defiant." Master Vile said.

"More than a bit!" Irka exclaimed. "She was pregnant with Vile's child and..."

"Pregnant?" TazirVile repeated the word. "Vile's enacted the Prominent Family Law?"

"Yes, he has." KurukVile replied. "They do make a good pair. It's just the chore of catching her."

Master Vile stood up and walked over to the fireplace as his father and mother explained that his daughter-mate had gotten pregnant after the first union. He frowned and near blew up when the man was brought up that had helped Angel get an abortion then he started tapping his finger against his leg when Irka said that Angel was the one that was challenging his efforts of successfully conquering and taking over Earth, she even mentioned the shields that Angel had put up. When she was finished a quiet settled over the living room, Master Vile felt all eyes turned on him.

"She sounds like an ideal candidate for the Prominent Family Law." TazirVile said. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, she's with that frockin' male human no doubt!" Master Vile turned and unleashed his anger. "That damn gray-haired man who was with her when she tried to sabotage the Sperm Ward and who she was with when she got an abortion! He's trying his hardest to come in between her and me!"

"Please, I have a young daughter in my home." TazirVile raised his hand. "Don't curse, please. I ask nicely."

"I want my daughter-mate! Now, I want to get on Earth and find her, kick that man's ass and bring her to Gamma-Vile where we will start our life together." Master Vile yelled. "I'm sick of the nice routine! If she wants hard treatment, she'll get it! Injure her but don't kill! I want her caught and brought to me!"

"Calm down Son!" KurukVile shouted. "You will wake his daughter."

"Have some respect, Dear." Cyla said calmly. "You will get her."

"There's another reason why we have yet to capture her successfully." KurukVile spoke up. "You remember my oldest, Mother?"

"Yeah, Vile here." Cyla pointed at the seething Master Vile.

"No, not him." KurukVile said. "The child I had before him. Or children, I should say."

"Dione and Azone." TazirVile replied. "The truly mentally upset girls, as I remember them."

"Yes, them."

KurukVile explained that Azone had been killed by Master Vile after he had taken complete control of Gamma-Vile and had taken Dione captive. Master Vile balled his hand up into a fist as the old tale was told how he locked his older half-sister in the dungeon of his unfinished palace and had promised her a life of torture. TazirVile stood up and walked over to the fireplace, he stood in front of it for a short while then turned around. He had an unusual shine in his eyes.

"You went against tradition." he said to Master Vile. "In our family we leave our birth galaxy be. We don't conquer."

"Yes and he got disowned for it." KurukVile replied. "For fifteen thousand years, that is."

"Our father would have given him a lashing for even thinking about birth galaxy conquest." TazirVile said.

"Alright lets get it all out. Big bad Vile conquered the M51 galaxy, his birth galaxy, and was disowned for it!" Master Vile shouted. "He killed his sister, promised his living sister a life of torture and then she disappeared. So what! It's old history!"

"It's bad history, Vile." Cyla said. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Whatever! What does this have to do with my daughter-mate? Why am I here and not on Earth trying to find and capture her?" Master Vile turned to his father. "Why did you bring me here? I have work to do!"

Master Vile, when he got no answer, made a snorting sound then walked to the front of the room. He was about to leave when his father called him back. Although he didn't walk back, he didn't leave either. KurukVile spoke a few words with Cyla and TazirVile then stood up, he walked over to his son and plopped his hand on his shoulder. He could feel the anger, the deep stinking rage, boiling inside of his son and he was glad for it. To him, it would have a use soon.

"Dione is a dangerous character." TazirVile sighed. "Would you, by any means, be wanting our help?"

"If you're willing we're accepting." KurukVile replied.

"I'll have my ship ready in an hour." TazirVile stood up. "I'll have to bring my daughter, if you don't mind."

"She'll be safe." Irka said. "We'll make sure she won't come to harm."

"You'd better!" TazirVile walked past Master Vile and swung the door open. "My child is my life, as I am sure Vile's children are his. Eshal! Time to wake up baby girl!"

That was all a week ago, now they were back and he had his own oldest daughter for that. He had specifically ordered for Rita and Rito to stay with the ship that was located near Angel Grove but Rita had decided to scout around, looking for her sister, trying to help him out. Although he gave her an earful he did thank her and was proud that she found her sister. He had hitched a ride with TazirVile and Cyla on TazirVile's KiSku Ship, an immense gold and black ship shaped like a Kite with an alien skull in the center akin to TazirVile's likeness only with a forked tongue coming from it. The ship had full purple rugs in all of the hallways and rooms with light brown walls where real bats hung from pegs, their wings stretched to their utmost length and theier mouths open in forever scream. Master Vile had stayed in his assigned chamber throughout the trip, not bothering to come out and there was one reason for that: his father. KurukVile and he were fighting furiously now, Master Vile was still showing quite a bit of anger and his father was trying to suppress it, only when he did he would add his usual brand of insults to the mix.

Master Vile had seen EshalVile, his uncle's young daughter, once. She was a rather adorable little thing that adored her father. She had her father's skin color and hands but she had a nose and green cat-like eyes and her cheek bones were set up high and she had blue hair with purple bangs. She had been wearing a red dress with a black ribbon around the waist, TazirVile had made sure to make all the appropriate accommodations for her, he had brought a box of toys and other items for her which included a few books on start-up magic and abilities. As soon as the KiSku landed on Earth Master Vile ordered for his SkullTerra to be relocated to the area, his father had done the same thing. He was sure that his daughter knew something was up, they had entered with a bang and he was sure they were not going to leave empty handed. When his ship had arrived he had ordered his servants to clear the area, to his annoyance KurukVile had done the same. TazirVile had brought along a staff of ten servants, two cooks and three maids with him but all were still on the ship.

"Is it ever hot in this location!" TazirVile exclaimed as he walked down the small ramp that had a silver finish to it. "This is where she was last located?"

"This is." Master Vile replied. "Rita, over here."

"Dad! Glad to see you!" Rita hugged her father quickly.

"Rita, this is your great-uncle, TazirVile." Master Vile introduced his uncle.

"What a pretty young lady you are." TazirVile bowed. "Nice to meet you, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other."

Triskull and Dara Dara ran up and wrapped TazirVile in big hugs which he returned. When Rito walked out of his father's ship TazirVile walked over and introduced himself, the two of them had a pleasant conversation for a short while until TazirVile looked up. He adjusted his goggled glasses once then excused himself and went back to his ship. When he exited he had a large spyglass, he set that up in the sand and looked through it then gestured for KurukVile to come forward. KurukVile took one look through the spyglass then nodded his head.

"Vile! Get over here boy." KurukVile barked. "I was not expecting for this to happen yet."

Master Vile walked forward, in the pit of his stomach he knew something was up, when he looked through the spyglass his feeling was confirmed. There was Angel being carried off by the gray-haired man, he watched them disappear behind a dune then he smiled. He smiled even more when he saw the gray-haired man peek over the dune and look through a spyglass of his own at him. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw several others peeking up from the dune.

"Perfect timing." he said, he rubbed his hands together.

"Lets flush them out." KurukVile said. "I saw several other women with that man."

"Several? What, he have a harem?" Master Vile shook his head. "Horrible how some men treat their women, using them like that."

"I saw four, including Angel." KurukVile said.

"I saw five." TazirVile spoke up. "Three blondes, one brown, one black haired and the redhead."

"My daughter." Master Vile growled. "What else did you see?"

"Two other mature males, looked younger than the gray-haired male, and two twin girls." TazirVile reported. "About as young as my Eshal."

"A family unit, by the sound of it." Irka walked up. "I read that in this region there are some tribes that act that way. They add new members, from time to time I read."

"Well, Mr. Gray Head, you won't be keeping my daughter in your unit for long." Master Vile walked off, he started to hike his robe up and tie it around the belt that held his pants up. "Lets do the flushing."

Atlas had carried her over the dune and placed her down gently, Angel discovered quickly that Atlas had a stash in the dune. A spyglass, a few canteens, some bread, some knives and three rifles were stashed under the sand in a wooden box. Atlas passed out the rifles quickly to Julius and Hannibal then hesitated before taking one himself, Angel thought he was going to hand her the rifle but he wasn't acting like he was intending on her fighting. He also gave out the knives then took out the spyglass. He surveyed what was over the dune, Aphra, Alexis and Claudia would periodically pop up to see what was going on and he'd bark an order at them in Arabic which made them drop back out of sight. After a few seconds of surveying, he slid down the side of the dune and slid the strap of his rifle over his shoulder before looking up at them. Aphra, Helen with the twin girls, Claudia and Selma started walking, when Alexis stayed on her knees he walked forward and nudged her up with the back of his rifle. She ran off, catching up with the others in no time. Angel walked some distance behind the group, this annoyed Atlas but he didn't charge at her or speak. Julius and Hannibal walked on either side of their father, the straps of their rifles slung over their shoulders and their rifles cocked, ready to fire if needed. When Angel dropped back further Atlas charged at her and pushed her with his rifle, she turned and glared at him which made him swing his rifle at her, it caught against her left shoulder, pain shot down her left arm for a few seconds.

"What's with the guns?" Angel asked. "Do not hit me with that thing again!"

"Git movin'!" Atlas demanded. "Yeh meh gal now, yeh move! I tell yeh later if yeh behave."

There was a roar behind them then Angel saw Atlas turn, she found out fast what the gun really was and she was totally surprised by it! The gun, when fired, shot a yellow beam which exploded when it struck the sand. Her grandfather had charged out of the dune nearest them and was running right for them, he had dodged far left to avoid being shot then added a burst of speed which had Atlas shove Hannibal forward. Hannibal grabbed Angel's arm and ran with her, the group of girls ahead were already running, they were running for a rocky path it seemed. When Angel turned around she saw that Atlas and Julius were facing her grandfather. She worried more for her grandfather than Atlas and pulled loose of Hannibal's grip. He turned around, shouted something in Arabic, then turned back around and continued running, following the girls ahead of him.

The laser gun was a useless weapon, KurukVile knew this well as he had been shot at by them before. He allowed himself to be fired upon five times then charged forward, he grabbed the chubby black-haired man's gun first and split it in two. The man punched him in the face and said something in a bizarre language which e laughed at them he punched him back. The man fell back on the sand, his jaw broken. The older male fired five times, all the while running to the side of the fallen man. When he got to the man that KurukVile had just injured he knelt down, he assisted the man up then shoved him back, the man ran in the direction that the group of women with the two young children and the other male who had grabbed Angel had run in.

"Yeh no git Angel!" the gray haired man yelled at him. "She meh gul now! Yeh tell dat Veel guy dat! I will fight, I will fight fah meh girl!"

"Then fight then Mr. Big Pants." KurukVile laughed. "Be warned though, you're not much for me, I'll have you snapped like a twig in less than a second though."

A sand blast made KurukVile look up, he saw Angel running at him and he decided to forget the rifle wielding man and head for her. He charged past the man, who tried to tackle him, then was stopped in his tracks by a sand wave. He was driven back a foot then charged forward again, he made a sand whirlpool which near had Angel caught but she made a slab of Earth rise to prevent her from sinking. She made sand balls and threw them at him then she sent fire blasts and a combination of sand and wind attacks which he had to admit, were right powerful! He had to shield his face from the sand, he could taste the sand in his mouth and his fiery red eyes were watery. It was during his covering of his face that the gray-haired man tackled him down to the ground. The man punched him in three places; in his face, his stomach and his groin, then took off running for Angel.

Angel was surprised herself over how powerful her attacks were, she wasn't defending Atlas but was in a way saving him from a very gruesome ending. She had just made her grandfather cover his face when Atlas tackled him and then had found herself in a messy situation. Atlas charged at her, his gun raised and pointed at her. She leaped a foot away from him then turned and fled, away from where the group with Hannibal and Julius in hot pursuit had gone. Atlas caught up to her in no time, he was like a mad Bull, he shoved her in the correct direction then ran with the muzzle of his gun stuck in her back. KurukVile was up and running at them, his fiery red eyes glowing bright with anger, but Angel and Atlas found a new problem to contend with. Master Vile with Triskull behind him, charged from their right. Master Vile swung his hand hard, it made a whistling sound then Atlas yelled in pain, when Angel looked back she saw that Atlas had stopped and was firing at her father, his arm was cut open from when her father's fingernails had sliced him. She turned back and ran for him, it was at that time that she saw Triskull veer away from Atlas and come for her. She saw Atlas' sword and ran for it, she grabbed it quickly from his sheath and that was enough to make him pull back and avoid having his head whapped from his neck as when she did Atlas ducked and tried to grab her. She turned and faced Triskull, who grinned at her evilly.

"So, caught you cheating on my brother." Triskull tsked. "Foe shame, girl. Foe shame, you know better, you're marked. You belong to Vile!"

"I belong to no one." Angel snarled back.

"Yeh be meh gal!" Atlas yelled back. "Lits git dat streeght! Yeh meh gal, meh..."

"I've heard enough!" Master Vile charged forward.

Angel started fighting Triskull hard, she swung the sword from the left and right then she swung it up trying to make her uncle's sword fly out of his hand. When it didn't she swung around, the sword's blade pointing down at the ground. Triskull was amazed, his niece seemed to of either picked up some new skills with the sword or she had been holding some of her moves in check in their past fights. When Angel swung Atlas' sword around in a figure-8, Triskull had no choice but to back off. He did so in pain, Angel had sliced his leg open as well as his arm and had severed two fingers from his hand. She didn't let him just back off, she made him fly off by making an air funnel that sent him flying through the air. He landed twenty feet away.

Atlas was having a tough time with Master Vile, it seemed that with every punch he sent at Master Vile he'd be punched back four times more. His nose was broken, his cheeks were sliced open and were bleeding, his lower lip was cut open and he had gashes on his arms and legs from where Master Vile's had swung his hand and his long blue fingernails had caught against his flesh. Master Vile was not even sweating or breathing hard, he purely toying with the man. A hard left hook of his sent the man flying back. He was about to end it forever when an air blast sent him sliding back.

"Hey old man, ya decided to pick on the scrubs now eh?" Angel called out to him. "Growing soft and old on me?"

"Angel, not right now honey." Master Vile said to her. "I'll get to you in just a second."

Angel didn't get a chance to say anything else, as suddenly a new combatant showed up. He slid into her and she fell onto the sandy ground with a thud. When she got up she almost bit off the tip of her tongue, she had seen this being before, in a photograph but he was different now. It was the brother, the only brother, of her grandfather. He had exchanged a too-thin body for a lanky body with some muscle on the upper torso and arms, his mouth had changed some but was still in the shape of an O. He still looked like a Gray Alien, had the upside down teardrop head, light blue skin, two holes where a nose would be but, unlike a Gray Alien he had large shiny silvery eyes that were hidden behind a pair of goggled glasses. He was wearing a black tuxedo top that had buttons going down from the left shoulder to the right side of his waist, black pants and black shoes, she wasn't sure if he was wearing a white shirt under his black button tuxedo top or not but there were bell cuffs coming down from the wrists of the shirt. She sent a lava stream at this new threat and he ducked low, when he did so he resembled a spider.

"So this is the great-niece I have yet to meet." the new combatant said.

"I'm aware of your father's name, I know who you are." Angel yelled back. "Say ya goodbyes!"

She started throwing sand and dust at the brother of her grandfather and he was able to, somehow, sneak past them. He ran at Angel with the grace of a cat and she was caught unprepared. He collided with her hard then backed off, he wiggled his suction cupped fingertips at her and she felt pain in her arms, when she looked down she saw globs of blue that were smoking on her arms. The next thing that happened was new to Angel, a new ability with one of her elemental powers which she had no idea she possessed. She glanced up, glared then flames shot from her mouth and her eyes at the same time. The brother of KurukVile howled when they struck him and he went sailing, a shower of gold sparks falling in his wake.

Atlas was putting as much fight as he had into Master Vile, he had a new strength when he saw Angel. He swung harder and he kicked more precisely, Master Vile was taken aback by this at first then grabbed him and body slammed him to the ground. Atlas coughed, having lost half of his breath, before he could get up Angel stepped in front of him. She glared at her father and, again, flames shot from her mouth and her eyes, again, at the same time. Master Vile's mouth dropped, he was stunned by this new ability and in the beauty of his daughter as she performed it. When the attack struck him and sent him flying he was proud. In his mind, his daughter was getting more powerful and that would be even better for their offspring together.

"Atlas!" Angel grabbed Atlas' shoulder. "Get up now!"

Atlas pulled himself up to his feet and gently pushed Angel behind him. He backed up a few steps then felt great pain in his chest. He looked down to see three slash marks and a purple substance on his chest, the substance was smoking and it hurt him a lot! He looked up in time to see KurukVile's brother charge at him, he charged at the Gray Alien-looking man and swept him off of his feet. Both men fell to the ground and started wrestling, Atlas started throwing punches then felt more pain, more pain in his chest and in his stomach. Angel ran forward and air swiped him from the being underneath of him. Seeing her father and her grandfather charging at her she used all the muscle in her body and made a great air wave. She made it above her head then swung it down. The brother of KurukVile howled and turned, the air wave took the skin from his shoulders and back. Seeing the situation as it was; her father and grandfather still fresh and full of fight, her being tired and Atlas being beat up and the new enemy, Angel figured it was time to leave. She ran over to Atlas and placed her hand on his shoulder. She teleported them to the stone path that Atlas' wife, harem girls and children had ran to.

"Where are the others?" Angel asked. "Did they get them or..."

"Nah, dey safe." Atlas replied, he coughed twice then grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "Dis be a safe place, no magic bein' allowed here. Dis path, no pa or granpa be comin' in."

"Interesting that there's a path like this here." Angel replied. "Where do you think the others are?"

"Home, dey found de toonel an' got zapped dare." Atlas stood up, he was a bleeding and tired mess. "I's proud yeh, gul. I gots a good mate in yeh, good an' loyal! Lets go home."

Angel only followed behind Atlas out of concern for him, not out of love or admiration or because she was being loyal, he was stumble-walking and was breathing heavily. When they reached a cave, with a tunnel inside, Angel discovered that there where magical places in Egypt. She and Atlas were beamed from the tunnel to Atlas' mountain stronghold in less than a second, it proved enough for Atlas. He collapsed, an exhausted and still bleeding and now bruised and swollen in places, man. As soon as he fell a group of his people surrounded him, a group of strong men gently picked him up and led him to his palace where they took him to his chamber, a doctor was called in immediately. Angel went to the courtyard and saw, to her relief, that the harem girls and Helen were there, she automatically knew that the twin girls and Hannibal and Julius were there as well, this was proved correct when the four ran in saying that Atlas was awake. Hannibal stayed behind while Julius led the large family unit to Atlas' chambers.

"He's asked for you to go to your chambers." Hannibal said to her. "And stay there, my father will be on bed rest for a week. A doctor has been called to check on you and the baby."

"On me and the what?" Angel asked, she blinked her eyes twice.

"You're pregnant, five months I'd say." Hannibal replied. "You've been here a month and a half in outside time, in the mountain stronghold of my father time goes much faster, you've been here six months total."

"That is impossible!" Angel exclaimed. "I can't be pregnant and I cannot of been here for six months!"

"My father will explain soon." Hannibal started to lead her to her chamber. "Take it easy."


	26. Chapter 26

Angel was surprised that Atlas had allowed for the wounds he had inflicted on her with his sheath and belt to be healed by the doctor he had sent for. She was even more surprised that the doctor confirmed her pregnancy, she was four months and two weeks along. She wasn't happy about the pregnancy, she would have preferred that she have a baby with someone she loved over someone she didn't much care for. It surprised everyone in the palace that she miscarried a week after the doctor confirmed her pregnancy, it was a baby girl and looked as if it had been warped in a few ways. Angel was cleaned up and Atlas did all he could to comfort her, she found out through him that Helen had miscarried three times after Bathilda was born and that, although Bathilda was Helen's daughter Atlas didn't claim her as his due to him not knowing her true paternity. She nodded her head. Atlas brought her gifts, clothing with gold and silver on the fabric, jewelry and books for her to read. Although she accepted the gifts, she did so very uncomfortably. She was not use to this type of attention and she still didn't much like Atlas, she still saw him as a predator. One day while out, wearing one of the new outfits that Atlas had gifted to her, Angel happened to of noticed that both Atlas and Hannibal were walking up some stone cut stairs to the cut out above Atlas' stronghold. Her powers had returned fully so she transformed into a bright red spider and scurried up as fast as she could. When she got to the top she saw that there was a spyglass, a large one, hooked up to the side of the cut out mountain top along with a brown suede bag with a pair of binoculars, a laser gun and rifle and a series of bombs. Atlas looked through the spyglass a few times and would say something in Arabic to Hannibal who would nod his head then write down in a pad. They left a few minutes later, neither noticed that she was there. As soon as they were gone Angel moved her eight Spider legs and went to the spyglass. She looked through it with her eight emerald-green eyes. The spyglass was positioned specifically southwest, in its eye were the three ships. As soon as she saw what was in the spyglass she scurried down the wall of the cut out interior of the mountain and re-entered the palace. She changed to her trueform just before Hannibal walked into her chamber.

"And how are we tah..." Hannibal started to ask but was interrupted.

"What exactly are you and your father planning." Angel demanded. "The spyglass, the bag with the bombs and guns. What's that for?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Hannibal replied quickly.

"Oh really, the spyglass positioned just so it can spy on my father and his family, the guns and the bombs don't sound like something I would not be worrying about." Angel snorted. "Who do you think I am, Hannibal? I'm not an idiot."

"I have to go, camels and horses need feeding and watering." Hannibal left quickly.

Angel didn't like that quick retreat and she made it obvious by leaving her chamber. Atlas was somewhere about and she started looking. She searched the courtyard, his Throne Room, the garden area then walked outside. She found him saddling up a camel, Hannibal and Julius were nearby. As soon as Hannibal saw her he shrank back, Atlas noticed this and looked back. When he saw her he left the camel he was saddling and went to her. He grabbed her hands and turned her around, his mouth was by her ear.

"Yeh head back in now." Atlas demanded. "No need to come out."

"I take it you are heading out to deal with my famous old man." Angel said.

"I is doin' what I is doin' fah a reason, Angel." Atlas kissed her neck and gently pushed her towards the palace. "I be back soon."

"I won't be here." Angel turned around. "If you're heading out to do something stupid, I'm not going to be here when you come back."

"Yes yeh will!" Atlas grabbed and shook her twice. "I gots supplies to git, Angel. I gots tings to do. Yeh be heh when I gits back or else..."

"Or else what, Attie-Boy?" Angel mocked him.

As if in reply Atlas took his sword half out of its sheath, Angel remembered well the week before and, although she didn't want to go through it again, she would if she had to. She faked a shiver then turned around and went back to the palace. She heard Atlas return to Hannibal and Julius then she saw them ride out, each had laser guns held across their laps. The minute they passed by her she transformed into a Gazelle and followed. Gazelle's were frequent visitors inside the mountain stronghold of Atlas' and when she ran through the streets no one batted an eyelash or asked any questions. She exited the mountain stronghold then ran gleefully along, following the Camel tracks left by Atlas and his sons. They went far, much farther than the ships near the Bahariya Oasis, she noticed. When they continued on, going far deeper into the desert, Angel stopped following them and turned. She ran on, jumping gleefully, enjoying the freedom. Her fiery red coat cast a shine in the sun and it was what attracted her grandfather, who was out on the hunt for lunch.

KurukVile stared in awe at the female Gazelle, marveling in her sleek and finely red coat and them nice long horns that had a slight curvature. He had been scouting the desert for hours, waiting patiently for lunch to pass by and this one was just too fine to pass up. He had also been scouting the area, looking for his granddaughter. Triskull and TazirVile had gone to the mountains, they had decided to scale them and see if there were any camps around, so far none of the tribes his wife had mentioned a week ago had been seen. He popped up strongly when the Gazelle hopped over him and he thrust up the spear that he had. When it went through the Gazelle's front left leg he grumbled and pulled the spear out. The Gazelle limped off, blood mixing with its red fur, when he got up from his sandy hiding place he saw, to his amazement, the Gazelle turn towards him.

"Gazelle meat for lunch," he laughed. "I love it!"

"You will love eating meat from your own granddaughter?" the Gazelle spoke. "That is sick!"

KurukVile stood with his mouth open, his eyes bugged out wide when the Gazelle transformed in front of him. When the fur fell off and the hooves changed into hands and feet, he saw that he had made a terrible mistake. Angel, his own granddaughter, stood before him, her arm had a hole in it just under the elbow. They stared at each other for a short while, KurukVile took in that his granddaughter had marks on her shoulders, when she turned and started to run he saw bruises and thin lash marks on her back. He took two stunned steps forward then drew his arm back and threw the spear in his hand. The spear made a whistling noise as it flew through the air and Angel yelled out in pain when it impaled through her leg. She collapsed, her leg broken from the force of the spear, and turned towards her grandfather, who was walking up to her. When he got close she held her hands up and made an air blast that pushed him back. He shook his head then started yelling.

"Granddaughter in front of me downpower! Magic become dulled, grow weak and dissipate!" he yelled at her. "Make the injured one vulnerable!"

Her magical abilities stopped as if a faucet had been turned off, she stared up at her grandfather fearfully, she grabbed the spear that was in her leg and pulled, the pain grew so bad she had to stop. When her grandfather got to her he yanked the spear out then snatched her up. He wrapped his arm around her middle and carried her with one arm, in his other hand he still had the spear. Angel punched him and kicked out, she splashed blood everywhere and made trails of blood form for a mile before she grew tired and stopped. When KurukVile got back to his camp he dropped her in the sand then started shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Vile! Dara Dara! Rita! Rito! Irka!" he shouted. "Come see what I found in the desert. A very fine and wonderful surprise for all of us!"

They all came out of their respective ships almost at once, and almost all of them stopped dead in their tracks and gasped when they saw Angel, a huddled bloody mess, in the sand near KurukVile's feet. Master Vile, once he saw her, ran forward and grabbed her up. He turned her to face him and shook her hard, so hard that her teeth clacked against each other. When he was done shaking her he slapped her hard enough for her cheek to become a black the next morning. He spoke words in Vilian which she couldn't understand then he threw her back. Her leg snapped in two underneath of her and she screamed in pain, it was the scream that made Hannibal who was in back of the camel group traveling to el-Bawiti that was located near the Bahariya Oasis turn back, Atlas and Julius never noticed that he was riding back in the direction that they had come.

"A surprise indeed but I wouldn't be surprised if she escaped that brute of a man!" Rita said, she walked up. "Look at the scars on her back and shoulders, dad. I saw that man strike her with his sheath."

"That man when I see him next will be castrated in a most ruthless way!" Master Vile yelled. "Lynster!"

"Yes O' Vile one?" Lynster ran up and bowed.

"Take my daughter-mate to the dungeon of my ship and lock her up tight." Master Vile ordered. "Have Synster tend her leg, mend it well then leave her be. Got me?"

"Crystal, Master." Lynster bowed again, he went forward and wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulders and helped her up.

Lynster did as he was told, he half carried Angel to the dungeon and locked her inside then went and got his sister who had arrived the day before to help him. When Synster walked in Angel remember her one encounter with her well. Synster was Lynster and Finster's twin sister, they were all Claydo's from the same litter. Synster had jet black fur with no fading around the eyes or muzzle and she had bright blue eyes like her brothers. She was wearing a dress of yellow, very bright, with brown sandals and a brown belt around her waist. She had a gold chain around her neck. She was about five inches shorter than her brothers. When Synster started mending Angel's leg she noticed the scars on Angel's back, shoulders and rump.

"You best tell The Great Vile about how torn up his daughter is." Synster told her brother. "She's got whiplashes all over her backside."

"He knows and is very angry about it." Lynster sighed. "That gray haired man..."

"Atlas, the man's name is Atlas." Angel spoke up.

"Whoever his name is has his days marked." Lynster growled. "No one has the right to touch the Master's daughter-mate."

Synster worked quickly but efficiently, she placed to boards against Angel's left leg then bound them with a heavy bandage. Angel yelled and pushed her off several times, with no magic she had to rely on her fighting smarts, Synster would shake her off every time then would return to finish the job. When her leg was mended both Synster and Lynster left the cell, Lynster locked her up with a key and a heavy duty chain. Once she was alone Angel struggled to her feet then grabbed the bars of her cell and tried to find a weak point. She shook each bar as much as she could but found each was properly fixed in their spots. She stayed standing, leaving against the cell's bars. She stayed that way for a short while before she started feeling the pain in her stomach and abdomen that made he drop to the floor beneath. Her leg hurt her from her falling but her stomach and abdomen hurt more. She wrapped her arms around her and banged her head back against the cell bars. She had just opened her mouth to yell out when the door to the dungeon opened. Her father walked in coolly and stood in front of the cell she was in, he watched her with his anger-filled golden-yellow eyes for, what seemed to Angel, a long five seconds before he knelt down and stretched his hand out to her.

"That man cannot claim you." he said as he pressed his hand firmly down on her abdomen. "And I won't let him. You are my daughter and my mate, get use to it."

"Neither of you can claim me." Angel said, being fully relieved and, thoroughly confused, when the pain left her after her father's hand pressed against her stomach. "Especially you."

"Silence!" Master Vile yelled. "The first thing you are going to do is apologise to me then you're going to apologise to your grandparents."

"For what?" Angel demanded.

"For aborting my child, their great-grand child and for breaking into your grandparents home." Master Vile replied.

"If you think I'm going to apologise for the kid being lost, sorry old man." Angel glared at her father. "I don't do incest."

Master Vile roared something incoherently then unlocked the cell, when the cell's door wouldn't open he looked down then tore the heavy duty chain off, he didn't bother unlocking the chain he just tore it off. This action made Angel press her back against the back of the cell, she wrapped her hands around the bars and started shivering. Master Vile charged in and grabbed her by her shoulders, with one hard turn he threw her out of the cell. She screamed out in pain when she fell on her mended broken leg on the floor and tried to get up but the boards that had made her leg stay straight prevented her from doing so. Her father loomed over her and grabbed her up, he was none to kind in forcing her out of the dungeon. She had no choice but to hobble on one leg to walk, everytime she applied any weight to her broken leg she felt great pain which made her body break out in a sweat.

TazirVile stood in his burgundy tuxedo with a long tail, the belled cuffs were white as was his shirt, and his burgundy shoes waiting, when he saw the girl that had sent him flying in the air and landing in the hot sand with an impressive fire attack he crossed his arms, his little daughter copied her father, when he saw what she was wearing he quickly pushed his young daughter behind him. Cyla came from his ship and stood next to him, she had treated the wounds on his backside and had quite a bit to say to the fiery redhead that was being forced from her grandson's ship. Triskull placed his hand almost in front of his face, his niece's outfit he didn't much like. Angel was wearing a red loin cloth that had gold tassels hanging from it, the loin cloth only went but a five inches down the thighs then stopped, she had a very tight red bra piece on that also had gold tassels hanging from it, the bra piece was on so tight he could see the edge of her nipples. On her arms she had red arm bands with ruby designs and a gold Lotus necklace that had red beads between the gold Lotus'.

Angel was embarrassed by her outfit, she knew she had a lot of eyes on her because her outfit barely held her in and she knew she had one angry father behind her because she was wearing it. She lost her balance after her father pushed her and she fell into a circle made in the sand. She didn't stay lying on the sand for long before her grandfather grabbed her up by her arms. He turned her around quick and held her tight. Angel's father was tearing the lower part of his robe off of him, when he was done he wrapped her up in it then slapped her in the face. She shook her head a few times then glared at him, that made him slap her again.

"There's something you are going to say to me now, young lady." Master Vile walked up close to her. "Say it!"

"Say what that you're fucking breath smells horrible!" Angel coughed loudly. "Brush your fangs!"

"You took the life of our child, our first child." Master Vile yelled at her. "Apologise!"

"Fuck you!" Angel screamed.

Master Vile slapped her three times in the face then smacked her stomach. The Cesarian wound had healed on the outside but on the inside it was still unhealed and she gasped in pain. She saw that brother of her grandfather carrying his daughter over to his ship then give her a gentle push inside before returning. Master Vile got her attention back quickly with another smack in the stomach. She coughed up blood and a yellowish substance which had been the works of her early lunch.

"Say it!" Master Vile yelled. "You say it now! I'm thoroughly pissed at you, we are mates! You are suppose to have our children, we are suppose to raise our children with love not destroy them!"

"Good be pissed!" Angel screamed. "I have no intention of mothering any of your kids."

"Bring me my poker!"

Angel belted out that she was sorry for aborting her and her father's offspring after her father had pressed the red hot fireplace poker to her stomach, legs and chest ten times. When it came to apologizing to her grandfather for breaking into his house and making a mess she plain refused to apologize for a full ten minutes. KurukVile had a different punishment for her than the hot poker, he used a cold bar to get her to apologize. After thirty minutes Angel was exhausted, her throat was raw from screaming in pain and her body hurt her so much. KurukVile got what he wanted, he got his apologee, Master Vile motioned for him to take over restraining his daughter but KurukVile remained where he was, which was standing directly in front of Angel who's head was hanging low and her chest was heaving up and down, sweat was really rolling off of her body now, the torn robe that her father had wrapped around her was drenched.

"You have something that belongs to me." KurukVile cupped Angel's chin and gently pulled her head up. "Where is it?"

"Wh-where is what?" Angel breathed heavily.

"My Dacops Crystal." KurukVile said. "The Dacops Crystal that you stole from me."

Cyla walked forward and stared hard at Angel, she couldn't believe how beautiful her great-granddaughter was, she was beautiful in a photograph but one would have to see her in person to really see that beauty. Angel locked eyes with her for a second then looked back at her grandfather. The Dacops Crystal was safe, but she had no intention of telling her grandfather that. A click made her look back at Cyla, she couldn't put her finger on who the woman was, Angel thought she had seen her before but she wasn't sure.

"My Crystal!" KurukVile shouted in her face when she didn't answer. "Where is it?"

"Destroyed!" Angel yelled. "I fell on it after I teleported here, it shattered in a million pieces."

"You lie!" KurukVile punched her in the stomach, she gasped loudly. "If it was destroyed I'd now! A purple light would be seen throughout the universe if it would have been destroyed!"

"That Crystal is property of my brothers." TazirVile walked up. "It can only be claimed and used by my brother, you're putting yourself is a lot of danger for keeping it hidden."

KurukVile punched her in the stomach twice more then grabbed her and body slammed her to the sand. Master Vile stared in stunned disbelief, he didn't try to stop his father from beating his daughter but when he saw his father head into a fit of anger and drop to his knees before his daughter and start pulling her by her legs towards him, she was reaching behind her grabbing what all she could which was plain sand, his eyes grew wide and he charged. He kicked his father hard in the ribs, the force of the kick sent KurukVile flying two feet. Master Vile leaned down and grabbed Angel by the waist, he picked her up and held her close, his golden-yellow eyes were now holding a new emotion; love and protection. When KurukVile ran forward Master Vile swung his fist, his father dropped to one knee then stood up.

"Enough!" Cyla demanded. "If he can't get the information from her then you do it, Vile. Where is the Dacops Crystal that my son owns, ask her that."

"It don't call for him to rape her." Master Vile held Angel closer. "Angel, where is the Crystal you took from your grandfather?"

"I wasn't going to rape her, Son." KurukVile shouted. "She's your mate, I have no right of touching her in that way and I wouldn't anyways. See what you can get, try hard. I want my Crystal."

Master Vile held his daughter close, he gently unwrapped the part of his robe he had torn from himself and let it fall to the ground. He traced with his fingers the scars on her back and shoulders gently, she shivered as he did so and that made him feel excited. There was a red scarf around her neck which was tied on enough so it wouldn't show his brand, he removed that and traced his fingers over his brand. Angel lifted her head when he started speaking in her ear, he spoke a few sweet words to her in Vilian then asked her aloud where the Dacops Crystal was. Angel shook violently three times, she had no idea why but she had gotten the pain again in her stomach and abdomen, when Master Vile noticed he pressed his hand against her pained areas and the pain left her. He asked her three more times, the third time he was brushing her hair back from her face.

"I-i-it's safe." Angel said finally. "In a box, in a mountain."

"What mountain?" KurukVile pressed his body up against her and spoke in her ear. "Where?"

"Shaiyb al-Banat." Angel lied. "Deep inside, there's a cave. The Crystal is there."

"Good girl!" KurukVile patted her head. "Vile, I suggest you bathe her good. These marks are not made by us, they're permanent."

Master Vile completely exploded a few hours later, it wasn't because Angel was fighting him ruthlessly, he had expected that and he was glad for it as it meant her spirit had not been broken by the gray haired man. No, it was because during her forced bath he discovered something. He washed her himself, keeping his hand on her should to keep her from leaping out of the gray porcelain tub that rested on short stubby chicken legs. He washed her hair thoroughly, taking special care to not tear any strands from her scalp or scrape her skin with his nails, then he rubbed her body with a sponge gently. It was when he went low to clean her girlie parts that she pulled back painfully and grimaced so bad that her eyes closed tight and she grabbed the sides of the tub with her hand. He had been cleaning her very gently, this pained response took him by surprise and he investigated it soon after he was finished bathing her. He healed her leg so it wasn't broken anymore and that made her a much stronger fighter, since now she had both legs to balance her weight with.

After her bath he had tightly held her to him and carried her to his bedroom chamber were he lay her on his bed. She pushed him back and tried to use her magical abilities on him which made him laugh slightly. His laughter ended when he ran his index finger between her legs and she dropped to her back on the bed, yelled and pulled back in pain. He had a wrist ring form around one of her wrists and fastened a chain to it to keep her in his bedroom chamber then he spread her legs. One look was enough for him to know her recent history. Despite the bath, she was really raw and dry between her legs, as if she had been forced into a sexual relationship. The muscle of her inner thighs were sore and bruised as if the male partner had forced her into the appropriate position. When he inserted his finger into her to check the inside of her delicate part she sent up a scream which reverberated throughout his ship and be heard outside.

"I want a security system put up now!" Master Vile yelled after exiting his bedroom chamber. "One that will tell us if anyone or anything has entered our camp!"

"Vile honey what's wrong?" Irka ran up.

"Dad, something wrong?" Rita asked, she had just walked outside of the ship. "You look pissed."

"Lynster! Kelso! Nygiti!" Master Vile roared.

"Sir!" Lynster, Kelso and Nygiti ran up together.

"Put up the system now! Our most powerful one! If anyone enters, you waste no time to alert me!" Master Vile ordered. "Keep an eye open for that gray haired male. I want him caught and brought to me. He's a criminal for touching my daughter!"

Cyla ran from TazirVile's KiSku ship and grabbed Vile's hands, he yanked them away then started pacing, KurukVile and TazirVile ran from their ships, both tried to calm Master Vile but neither were able to. Rita and Rito stayed a distance from their father, Triskull and Dara Dara called out to their brother, asking what was wrong. Irka ran forward and wrapped her son in a hug but he pushed her off, she had never seen him this angry. He was blubbering, he was pacing, his hands were fists and he was kicking up sand with his feet. Irka had a feeling it was Angel that had gotten him so upset and she turned to head into her son's ship, she had just entered the ship when she was stopped in her tracks. He mouth dropped in shock and she stood in stunned disbelief for a few seconds before bolting out of her son's ship to her and her husband's own. She went to the medical room and collected all the medicine she had that would treat intense injuries such as, she was sure, Angel had. When she ran out of the SkuCoil she saw that her husband was fighting with her son. She didn't bother silencing them, they had been fighting for a long time now, it was up to them to fix their issues together. She ran to the SkullTerra and disappeared inside, Dara Dara ran after her saying she was going to help.

"That man has brutally raped my daughter!" Master Vile roared. "And by looks of it she has had a baby!"

"What?" KurukVile grabbed his son and turned him around so he was facing him. "Repeat that, please."

"She's as raw as a butchered Groose down there Old Man!" Master Vile yelled in his face. "She's raw inside and out and bruised badly on her inner thighs."

"How do you know she's had a baby?" TazirVile asked.

"Besides when I inserted my finger to check she screamed in agony," Master Vile turned towards his uncle. "when I pulled my finger out there was still blood and material inside her that she is dispelling."

"A miscarriage, obviously she had a miscarriage recently." TazirVile replied.

Master Vile returned to his daughter after he calmed down some, he let his mother and sister tend her when he found them in his bedroom chamber. He sat down in his dark red chair with the dark gray cushion and simply listened, he didn't watch but he listened. Irka found a problem as soon as she started trying to tend her granddaughter, Angel was still wild with fight and although she was glad for it, she deeply worried. She had Dara Dara hold Angel down as she medicated and asked questions, Angel screamed twice in pain when the medication was applied, she twisted and turned while lying on her back, trying to get away, but Dara Dara held her tightly down. Angel answered none of her questions and Irka felt that that was because she was hiding something. She had brought a truth telling potion with her and had Dara Dara hold Angel's head still. Irka placed her fingers on either side of Angel's nose and closed it, Angel struggled to breathe but she didn't open her mouth, at least not for a few seconds then gasped her mouth open. Irka was quick to pour the potion then she clamped her granddaughter's mouth closed. When Angel swallowed the potion she released her hold and stepped back. Angel gasped three times then became still, her head was lying on the side of the pillow her head was on, her arms and legs had stopped moving.

"What happened to you?" Irka asked her granddaughter. "What's been going on this past month and a half?"

"I've been forcibly added to Atlas' harem." the potion forced the truth out of Angel.

"Who is Atlas?" Irka asked, she noticed that her son had stood up. "What does he look like?"

"He has gray hair, brown eyes and a hooked nose." Angel answered, her body started struggling and she turned her head, her emerald-green eyes were wide open with shock.

"What has he done to you?" Master Vile asked.

"He wouldn't leave me alone, wouldn't listen..." Angel was now really struggling, her eyes showed their great shock at her answering the questions she was being asked.

"You had a baby by him, how long ago?" Irka asked.

"I was four months and three weeks along." Angel answered. "Miscarried two days ago."

"That's why she's so sore." Irka turned to her son. "Not only will the man not leave her alone but she just lost the baby."

"I'm glad she did." Master Vile said through clenched teeth. "She won't be carrying another by him. I'll take care of him... good and proper."

Irka asked a few more questions before the potion wore off and Angel started taking back what she had said. Irka found out that there was a tribe of people someplace that the man led and when she asked about the group that Angel was seen with she was completely surprised by the answer. Master Vile merely nodded his head after Angel truthfully told how the group had consisted of the man's, Atlas', children which included two grown son's and a grown daughter, and his wife and her mother, Helen of Earth. When she mentioned the two twin girls and the harem girls he brushed her hair back and kissed her on her forehead. It was at that moment that the potion wore off. He gave Angel a few promises then kissed her lips before exiting his bedroom chamber.

Hannibal had found and followed the trails of blood to Master Vile's camp, he scouted the camp and did a head count before ducking below the dune he was hiding behind. There was a post in the center of the camp and Angel was being brought to it. The second he had seen her he had gasped in shock. He ran to his camel and mounted quickly. With a smack of his riding crop he sent his camel racing across the desert back towards his father and brother, who had just reached el-Bawiti. They had noticed he was missing and, although concerned, had gone ahead with getting supplies. They stocked up the pack camels with food and packages of medication, alcohol and other items before mounting their riding camels and heading back. They rode for a few hours with their laser guns laying across their laps then slid them back when they reached the tunnel that led to their people. Hannibal, having had a feeling to head for the tunnel after seeing camel tracks and camel excrete heading in that direction, tracks and excrete that were fairly fresh, reached them just as they appeared on the other side of the tunnel.

"Ab!" Hannibal exclaimed. "Homa andi ha!"

Atlas was frantic with both concern and anger, a group of his people offered to help unload the camels and he accepted. he ran into his palace and grabbed two swords, extra ammunition, a bull whip and a large bag of bombs, special made by his alchemists which would explode in a purple smoke and send anyone close flying, most of the time the bombs would simply stun those who were thrown but sometimes the bombs didn't work and that was only a quarter of the time. He grabbed all of this and his fastest horse. When he rounded his palace he saw that Julius and Hannibal were ready, there was a small military of fifty men behind them ready to assist. He nodded his head, mounted his horse then led his group out. When he exited the tunnel that led to his people he wrapped a black veil over his face, masking his identity. His brown eyes had grown increasingly angry but he did not voice his anger, he simply rode his horse at a canter in front of his unit.

Master Vile had moved Angel from his bedroom chamber on the advice of his father, he didn't like using his daughter-mate as bait. He had grabbed his sword and was standing close by her, but not too close as she had transformed into a Tiger with bright red fur, whenever he did try to get close she'd lunge at him and try to either bite or slash at him with her claws. EshalVile had been locked inside her father's ship, TazirVile had a sword that's blade was transparent, gold dust that was swishing around in water could be seen from the transparent blade, the grip was gold with a ruby and an aquamarine gem were on either side of the guards. KurukVile and Triskull had their swords, Irka and Dara Dara had their sai's. Cyla stood by with her double bladed sword, a pretty aquamarine bladed sword with a full gold grip. Angel would rear up on her hind legs periodically and try to slip from the collar around her neck, the collar was magic and would either grow or shrink with her transformations, it could only be removed by the key that was in Master Vile's pocket.

"He'll probably come with reinforcements." Master Vile said when his father walked up beside him. "I want that man captured alive, destroy the rest."

"I feel the same way." his father patted him on the shoulder.

Angel transformed from a Tiger to a Rhesus macaque, her bright red fur shone brilliantly against the sand, she tried to take the collar off but found she couldn't so she transformed into a bug, still finding herself unable to remove the collar she got frustrated and changed to her true form, which was clothed in a much better set of clothes which covered her body. She made a frustrated sound, threw her hands up into her hair then dropped to the sand with her legs crossed Indian style. Master Vile, when he saw her in her trueform and not one of her masks, walked over and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. She pushed it off of her harshly which he laughed at, he patted her shoulder then simply stood beside her.

"I'm taking her from this planet." Master Vile said. "A mother who lets her husband have a harem then accepts her husband's decision to add her own daughter to his harem is sick. Not what I want my daughter to experience."

"Sounds good, Son." KurukVile replied.

"We have company." TazirVile said. "Over there, eleven o' clock."

Atlas was confused, he saw the Tiger then when he took three more looks he saw a monkey and then nothing. When he changed the length of his spyglass and looked through it, he finally saw Angel. He saw Master Vile's hand on her and that made him feel jealous, when he saw a being with red hair that had light blue skin run from the Kite-shaped ship, place a burlap bag over Angel's head then grabbed her up he had to hold himself together. He let the woman drag Angel to the ship, he figured that was a safe place for Angel, a place where she would not be harmed by the fight that would begin as soon as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, which was only fifteen minutes off.

The second the burlap sack had been placed over her head she had started fighting, she was still fighting when she was thrown into a cell and locked in. She turned around and tried to use an elemental attack but found herself still prevented from doing so. The dungeon she was in was far different from the one her father, and grandfather, had. This one had three cells, all gold, with a wooden floor that had a burnished copper finished to it. There were hooks on the wall that whips and some sort of whip-like lasso hung from. There was a long stone table with four silver painted chairs that had burgundy cushions on them in the far back of the room and a leather chair sat directly in front of her. She blinked her eyes twice when they settled on the woman sitting in the chair.

The woman in the chair had red hair, but not fiery red hair like hers, with a few strands of it dyed purple, and beady light blue eyes. She wore a black dress that was a shimmery red on the breast part down the middle of the body with shimmery red bell cuffs, the woman was sitting with her legs crossed so she could see that she had red heels on her feet. The woman had red blush, eyeshadow and lipstick on her and a gold banded ring on her finger that held a red diamond. She barely had a nose and that was when it sunk in of who the woman was for Angel.

"You know who I am, don't you child?" Cyla asked when she saw Angel looking at her.

"Cyla, second wife of DuruVile. Mother of my grandfather." Angel replied.

"Good girl, you know your lineage well I see." Cyla stood up, Angel saw she stood a good six feet tall, the dress she wore went down to the floor. "You've given your father a run for his money. Time to shape up now."

"Go fly a kite, Banshira." Angel snarled.

"My... former husband would have lopped your head from your shoulders had he heard such words." Cyla sounded annoyed. "But, he would be proud to accept you into the family though."

"I'm glad then that he's gone for good." Angel growled. "I have enough male problems."

"Gone for good?" Cyla repeated. "That passage of my former husband being killed on Wren8 was half incorrect."

"Huh?" Angel gasped.

"He's alive." Cyla reported. "I've sent him a message on this situation and he is coming. It'll be a nice, big, family reunion."

"Oh shit!" an explosion outside made Angel charge at the cell and try to get out. Cyla laughed when she saw her great-granddaughter's action.


	27. Chapter 27

Atlas and his organized unit attacked from all sides and they did so strongly! Atlas had equipped him and his unit with the most powerful of laser guns that his magicians could make, they made the two oldest women pull back after the lasers hit them. The younger woman ran off and hid underneath the ramp as the men fought. Master Vile swung his sword five times and felled five men, two others clung to his back. KurukVile had had a bomb thrown at him and was half stunned, he used two elemental attacks which sent a group of ten men flying into the air then dropped to his knees and shook his head. Triskull and TazirVile were fighting, and beating back, a group of seven men off to the side. When Master Vile turned and saw the gray haired man that his daughter had called Atlas advance on his father, his sword's blade pointed down, he charged. The men that were clinging to his back was thrown off of him in his charge, when he and Atlas collided Atlas near lost all of his breath, and he lost his sword. Master Vile didn't need to see the man's face, he knew from the way the man fought him that he was Atlas. He let Atlas swing his fists and kick his legs out a few times then he grabbed him about the waist and swung him. Atlas struck the side of TazirVile's KiSku hard, he saw stars. Shaking his head, he stood up slowly then felt himself being thrown across the desert sand. When he slammed down into the sand his vision cleared. He tore his facial veil off and turned around, Master Vile was standing right behind him.

"So, you are the man that wishes to take my daughter-mate from me." Master Vile started walking around in a circle, Atlas matched his steps. "Father children by my daughter-mate and put an end to my plans for her?"

"She meh mate now, she belong to me!" Atlas barked.

"You do know, my bold little friend." Master Vile said, a sneer crossed his face. "You are breaking my law. I own this planet now, I make the laws. Angel has a brand on her neck, my brand. You are now a criminal for touching her now."

"Angel no love yeh, she love me." Atlas replied.

"Really then why was she in the desert?" Master Vile snickered. "Such a defiant creature, so much fight in her! She escaped you, my little friend."

"La! No, she followed me no tryin' to eskeep!" Atlas yelled.

"Very stubborn little man." Master Vile said after he had turned his head up and laughed at the sky.

"Enoof dis talk lets fight!" Atlas charged forward.

Master Vile let Atlas get close then stepped out of the way, Atlas ran past. Master Vile laughed loudly when he heard the loud ding as Atlas struck the KiSku head-on. When Atlas stood up, he shook his head, said something in Arabic then turned around. Master Vile had torn the rest of his robe off and had thrown his shoulder guards back exposing a half skeleton, half fleshed body, the fleshed part being gold in color with the skeleton part being dark blue. The fleshed part was rippling in fine muscle, the waist was slender and dipped down in the start of a V. Atlas took one look at the strange-looking man in front of him and thought _how could this hideous creature father such a beautiful woman_. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around Master Vile and tried to pick him up and hurl him down to the ground but he found the man too heavy. Master Vile laughed then grabbed Atlas by the shoulders and slammed his fist down on his back. Atlas collapsed to the ground but he bounced up quickly. He swung his fists hard, each catching up against Master Vile's stomach and chest. Master Vile laughed, but the laughter was cut off when Atlas swung his fist and struck him in his groin. Master Vile grabbed Atlas by the shoulders and turned around in a half circle. Atlas flew a few feet then came to a sliding stop in the sand. He quickly got up but found himself already in trouble. Master Vile struck him three times with his fists; in the face, in the stomach and in the chest, Atlas shook his head then hooked his hands together and swung them. Master Vile was caught off guard, the little man had struck him in his jaw and sent him falling back. The second he was on the sandy ground Atlas jumped on him, swinging away with his fists, saying things in a language he could not understand.

"Enough, child!" Cyla yelled. "Your attempts to escape are fruitless. Tazzy has the most inescapable cells in the universe in his ship."

"Tazzy?" Angel stopped charging at the cell's walls. "Who the hell is Tazzy?"

"T-..." Cyla started to say.

"TazirVile." TazirVile walked up, when he saw Cyla looking at him in surprise he added. "Couldn't fight anymore, guy near took my arm off!"

"Ooof honey you need that treated!" Cyla ran off leaving Angel with TazirVile.

The skin of TazirVile's left arm was split down the middle, he was dripping greenish colored blood on the floor. Angel watched as he removed his overcoat then unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He sported a finely muscled back and a six-pack, his chest, when he turned, was slightly muscled. When Cyla returned with a medical kit he sat down in the chair she had been sitting in moments before. Cyla medicated his arm gently, paying special attention to his upper arm which looked as if TazirVile's attacker had attempted to tear his flesh back.

"So, the mother of my grandfather has decided to pair up with my grandfather's brother." Angel cringed at the thought. "That is disgusting!"

"No not paired up," TazirVile replied. "she's helping me with my child. I'm divorced."

"With a face like that I'd be glad you've divorced me." Angel snickered.

"The last I looked your father is dealing with that man." TazirVile said. "He'll have him taken care of soon."

"No! He's innocent!" Angel exclaimed. "He may be a creepy bastard but he don't deserve death!"

"Hush now, I do have one beautiful great-niece." TazirVile said, he grimaced once then looked down at his arm. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know you're a crook." Angel snapped.

TazirVile held his right hand up, Angel felt her brain growing inside of her head and she shrank back. She placed her hands on her head and yelled for him to stop. The pain in her head had started to go down her neck when TazirVile placed his hand back on the arm of the chair. Angel gasped, her head was pressed down against the floor, her temples throbbed and she threw up. When she got up she staggered twice then grabbed the bars of the cell. Her vision was blurred for a short while, when he became clear she saw that TazirVile's arm was fully bandaged up, Cyla had wrapped a flexible gray bandage around his upper arm to his wrist. He thanked her then sat and looked out at Angel.

"Two hundred and fifteen years old, a young one." TazirVile said. "Must be the human in you, my daughter is older but you are fully grown."

"How did you know my age?" Angel demanded.

"Besides my acidic abilities I also have telepathic powers." TazirVile explained. "The same with energetic powers which are the basic powers."

"He can force what he wants out of anyone." Cyla explained. "A thought, a plan, even truths."

"That makes him even more of a crook." Angel said.

"I am not a crook." TazirVile stood up. "You're a liar, though."

"No'm not." Angel said quickly.

"Yes, you are." TazirVile replied. "The Dacops Crystal is not in the Shaiyb al-Banat mountains. It's with that gray haired man. He has it in his palace."

"No!" Angel screamed.

"I must head back out, thank you for the..."

TazirVile was cut off in mid-sentence by Hannibal running in, Hannibal fired three shots from his high powered laser gun that sent TazirVile flying against the stone table, he was knocked unconscious when his head hit squarely on the stone table's edge. Cyla ran forward to attack the unknown sandy brown haired man but was fired upon. She slammed into the cell, her head struck the bars hard. When TazirVile and Cyla were taken care of Hannibal ran forward and unlocked the cell that had Angel in it. He said not a word as she ran out, he followed with his gun cocked. Down the carpeted hallway they went, Angel had no choice but to stop when she reached outside, the sun disoriented her for a short while. When her vision returned she saw that Atlas was on the ground, her father had his foot on his wrist. Seeing Atlas, again a bloody and beaten mess, made Angel feel sorry for him. She made an Earth slab jut up out from the sand that sent her father flying. Atlas stood up, grabbed his gun then ran. He stopped long enough to slam the butt of his rifle into KurukVile's face. KurukVile fell back, his chest heaving up and down, his breathing so loud Angel could hear it. Hannibal grabbed Angel around the waist and followed his father, when Atlas saw that his son had Angel he whistled. He had had fifty men with him when he had attacked Master Vile and his family, now he was left with only ten. Julius was badly injured, Atlas was badly beaten but he was alive, and the other men looked as if they needed a long break. Hannibal swung Angel up onto his horse's saddle then swung up himself. He wrapped his long legs around his horse's girth and sent him off at a fast gallop. Master Vile had just gotten up, he sent an energy bolt at Atlas' back but it only struck sand. He sent another at the man that had his daughter, he howled in extreme panic when the bolt struck his daughter instead. Angel raised her arm up, he heard her gasp, then he saw nothing but dust.

"A band of desert people attacked..." he thought to himself as he scouted around his camp. "and they took Angel. We should be ashamed of ourselves!"

He looked around, his father was lying on his back, gasping for air, his arms and legs cut open, a large cut on his chest. His mother and Dara Dara had taken off for cover as soon as the fighting got fierce, they were now poking their heads out of the SkuCoil. Rita was hiding underneath his ship's ramp, Rito was on his side, blood was gushing from his leg where a sword had caught in a rather bad place. Master Vile ran to his son, he tore his pants legs off as he ran, and dropped to his knees by his side. He wrapped Rito's leg up where it was bleeding then helped him to his feet. He helped his son to his bedroom chamber then called for his personal physician, who now was staying with them in Master Vile's ship. When he exited his ship he saw that his father was sitting up and shaking his head, Master Vile rolled his eyes then went over to help him up. He noticed that his mother and sister were still hiding inside the ship, TazirVile and Cyla were nowhere in sight.

"Where's Tazir and Cyla?" Master Vile asked when he pulled his father up to his feet.

"Last I saw, my brother was headed off to his ship." KurukVile replied. "Cyla went in there with Angel."

Master Vile forgot about his father when he remembered that his grandmother had taken his daughter into his uncle's ship. He ran past his father, who was yelling for him to come back, then entered his uncle's ship. He ran down the hallway to the dungeon, as soon as he entered he saw what had happened. It made his blood boil, his eyes grew hot and his hands became fists. Cyla was up on her feet, a trickle of light blue blood falling from her temple, and TazirVile was lying against his stone table, he was unconscious. Somewhere in the ship he heard EshalVile, TazirVile's young daughter, crying. It all blended together; the attack, the fight with the gray-haired man, his daughter escaping, his son being injured again and the crying child in the ship, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the ship and roared at the top of his lungs, he threw his arms up and white energy, the most deadly of the energy powers, flew from his fingertips. Atlas heard the roar, but he didn't turn, he galloped his horse on. He'd have a lot of things to clean up that night and one would be the serious tending-to of Angel.

The next few days for Angel were hell! She was beat by Atlas then given a new brand on the same spot that her father's was at. It hurt a lot more than when her father had put his on and she got an infection quick afterwards because of it. Atlas had the infection cleaned but he didn't end his "lessons" on how she was suppose to behave. Along with the one beating and the extra brand on her neck she was also raped ruthlessly! Angel fought as hard as she could but in the end Atlas was just too strong and just too angry. After four days Atlas started to calm down and she was allowed to leave her chamber and walk about the palace, naturally she was only allowed to do so if Hannibal was with her. While Atlas was being ruthless with her, Hannibal was kind. He'd slip into her chamber every night when his father was sleeping to give her medication and reports from the outside. Her brother was injured but was about the outside of their father's ship, mostly he was limited to plain sitting in a chair, her grandfather had been healed of his wounds completely. TazirVile had forgone the healing of his wound, he walked around with his arm concealed in the gray flexible bandages, this was only known because he had walked around once without a shirt. Hannibal seemed concerned that the activity in her father's camp looked as if it was in the process of being moved, he made this annotation clear five days after Angel had been branded.

"They've moved camp." Hannibal said worridly. "Closer to us for some reason."

"How close?" Angel asked.

"So close that if anyone went outside the tunnel they'd be seen right off." Hannibal replied.

Atlas, for the next two days, was right aggravated and would spend many hours standing near the cut away of the mountain staring out the spyglass. Angel, on the second day, decided to follow him after he had gone up and started looking out through the spyglass. The second she had spoken and placed her hand on his shoulder he jumped. When he turned and saw her he had a fierce look in his eye that told her she had made a mistake. She disregarded it and stayed put, she even looked through the spyglass to see what was going on. She had a feeling to look to the left and when she did she saw that TazirVile and Triskull were scaling the mountain, rather quickly.

"You have a shield around this place?" Angel asked.

"Na'am! Now yeh git back to deh palace." Atlas demanded, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the cut out stairs inside the mountain.

"What?" Angel turned back around. "What does na'am mean?"

"Yes. Now git!" Atlas pushed her gently and she near fell off the side of the cliff.

Angel ran down the mountains cut out stairs then stood by the palace, she heard a buzzing sound then saw a pink shield form around the stronghold. Atlas' people looked up once then went by their business, when the shield slammed down it sent a cloud of sandy dust out. Angel paced back and forth for a short while then went inside the palace, she had just entered the courtyard when Hannibal walked up to her. Angel jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder, she took off towards her chamber with Hannibal following at her heels.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal asked. "You're safe, no need to be afraid."

"My grandfather knows where the Dacops Crystal is, he'll do all he can to get it." Angel replied. "That shield won't stand long, I need to get out of here."

"No!" Hannibal grabbed her arm and stopped her. He gently pushed her against the wall. "You and the baby stay here. Give me the Crystal, I'll have it destroyed."

"Will you can it with the baby crap!" Angel exclaimed, she yanked her arm free. "And no, I won't hand over the Crystal."

"Have you not noticed that you've been feeling sick the past two days?" Hannibal pointed out to her. "And why my father had backed off? He loves you dearly, but he's deeply frustrated with you as well."

"Good, let him!" Angel ducked past Hannibal and ran to her chamber. She locked the door behind her.

Angel ran to the dresser and pulled the box out, she opened it to make sure that the box, and the ring, were still inside and when she saw that they were she jumped out the window with them. She had just placed them on the sandy ground and was about to flip the Earth underneath of them to send them to her apartment, which she knew was still hers and that all of her stuff was still in it, when Atlas walked around the corner. He took one look at her in a half crouched position then ran forward. She acted fast and punched the Earth hard, the slab of Earth that was underneath the Box of Horus flipped over, it took the box with it. Just as the box, with the ring and the Dacops Crystal inside, disappeared under the Earth Atlas grabbed her, he carried her inside the palace then threw her into her chamber, he locked both her and he in the room.

"What did I just see?" Atlas demanded to know. "What you do?"

"I sent the Dacops Crystal to a safer place." Angel admitted. "If they get a-hold of it..."

"Dey no git a-hol it!" Atlas exploded. "Yeh did someting stoopid, agin! Dey no no it heh!"

"They do," Angel walked over to Atlas. "my grandfather's brother has an ability to read minds. He read mine. I had told them that I had put the Crystal inside the Shaiyb al-Banat mountains but he read my mind and found out its true location."

"Din I's sorry." Atlas hugged her after he stood before her in stunned silence.

"What is this crap of me having another baby?" Angel asked him, she didn't return his hug.

The last two days Angel had been feeling rather crappy, she had had a few bouts of nausea and had found herself fatigued. Along with those she had also found herself walking around being extra careful, that had confused and scared her some. Atlas had noticed right away and had sent her some capsules which had helped to settle her stomach. When she had woke up that morning she had found herself having a heavy craving for apples, and for some reason she had found a bushel in her room which were shaved and cut into slices. At that particular moment, she was craving peaches. She held that craving in and kept it a secret.

"Yeh no noteece it?" Atlas looked at her in shock. "Yeh four weeks along."

"All I've noticed is getting cravings." Angel replied. "I think you've mistaken those for pregnancy."

"La, no. Yeh pregnit." Atlas kissed her cheek. "I know'd it."

Atlas spoke further with her, telling how for the past few days she had been right tender in the breasts and experiencing bloating in her abdomen. Angel tried to explain the bloating and pressure in her abdomen as an effect from her father being so close but Atlas wouldn't have any of it. He insisted that she was pregnant and would hear no more on how a universal mate, specifically a female, went through the motions of cramps and pain when her said-to-be universal partner was near.

"I gots tings to do now," Atlas kissed her neck where he had placed his brand of her father's. "yeh be good and et good. Behave yehself!"

Things got hectic for the next week, Angel started experiencing excruciating pains in her stomach and abdomen from her father moving his ship closer, one day when she looked up and saw him using his powers on the shield above she fell in a heap in the courtyard, she didn't so much pass out but she was close to it, the pain was that bad! Atlas had been in the palace and had ordered her taken to her chambers immediately, a doctor was called in and she was checked. Both she and the baby were fine, much to Atlas' great relief and Angel's chagrin. After a week, Angel's body had changed drastically and so had her mood. She found herself urinating frequently, getting heartburn at the oddest of foods and sometimes even when she looked at a food item she got heartburn, her nausea had gotten worse and her breasts were swelling up and getting more and more tender. She also found herself getting tired more easily, and she didn't like that much. Her eating habits had gotten more and more demanding, and she found herself getting frustrated and annoyed very easily. Atlas took it all in stride, having had five children by Helen he was use to all of it but Angel, on the other hand, was in an upheaval. After a week had passed, and with her father, grandfather and her uncle at the shield above trying to get in, Atlas decided to take his family on another outing.

"Yeh put white sheed up now." Atlas demanded as soon as they stood near the end of the tunnel.

"No! I will not!" Angel shouted, she pushed Atlas once.

"Yeh put it up now!" Atlas shook his fist at her. "Don't yeh make me poonish yeh now! Put it up!"

Angel hated being demanded to use her magic, it stated in the rules of magic folk that magic was a sacred ability and that it was forbidden to have a magical person forced into doing magic. If one was to be demanding of the use of magic from a magical person, that person would be in lots of trouble. Angel stood with her arms crossed, she remembered that rule well, and pregnant or not she was not going to let any non-magical person order her to use her magic to put up a shield. Atlas saw this defiance as an insult and punched her in the back, it was hard enough to make her gasp out but it wasn't enough for her to make a shield. He next whipped his thin belt off and swung it at her five times, after the fifth swing she was still not making a shield, but she was up against the wall of the tunnel. Atlas next pulled his sword from his sheath and struck her with that ten times, she held her arms up to protect her head and cried out when the sheath struck her. After seven swings with the sheath Angel stood up and went to the front of the tunnel. She made a long white shield form from the tunnel's entrance to the Bahariyan Oasis then she stepped over to the side. Helen walked past with the twin girls, she gave Angel a serves-you-right look then turned her nose up to the sky. Claudia, Aphra and Alexis did the same. Selma gave her a long, sorrowful look then walked on. Hannibal was the only male with the group, since Julius was still on bed rest from his injuries. Angel took up the rear with Atlas behind her, his sword flopped down from its string at his side, he had the sheath in his hand, ready to use if he needed it.

"I've been with abusive men in the past." she thought to herself. "I've survived, Atlas is a fool if he thinks he can keep me and he's a blamed fool if he thinks he can break my spirit."

The pain started in her stomach and abdomen almost immediately after she left the tunnel and the reason for it was clear, as was the reason for Atlas' demanding her to make a shield and for him taking his family on an outing. Her father, grandfather and great-uncle rode up suddenly on some magnificent animals! Her father was on Ayut Hazem, her grandfather was on his great big gray stallion and TazirVile was riding on a lanky, but finely formed, copper-colored stallion that had Bend Or spots on his flanks and withers. Her father rode up to the shield then had to stop, he stretched his hand out and felt a great electrical shock before pulling back. Her grandfather and TazirVile did the same. Angel found herself on her knees in no time, her arms around her stomach and abdomen, her eyes squeezed tight with little clear tears coming out the corners of them. Atlas saw this and charged. He swung his sheath three times, striking her each time on her back. This made her fall onto her side, she cried out from both the pain in her stomach and abdomen and for Atlas to stop. He didn't he swung his sheath five more times, making deep marks in her back. Crying, her body broken, Angel struggled to her feet and walked forward. Her body was dripping in sweat and her body was shaking violently, but her eyes were as bright with fury. The second her father had seen Atlas strike her with his sheath he had started attacking the shield, sending energy bolts and attacks from his hands and from his feet. KurukVile attacked the shield violently, sending a volley of water, air and fire attacks, swipes and blasts at it which exploded on impact. TazirVile stared in shock at the assault.

"Brother!" KurukVile shouted back. "Don't just sit there and stare! Help us!"

"I want that man thrown off a cliff!" Master Vile said after throwing a powerful white bolt of energy at the shield. "I want him thrown off a cliff to the rocks underneath then stomped on! How dare he hurt my daughter-mate!"

Master Vile got to see plenty of Atlas' abuse on Angel, for the next week Atlas took his family out and for the whole week he'd watch in both admiration and horror as his daughter was struck with both the thin leather belt that the man wore around his waist and his leather sheath. Angel would fight, she'd turn around and charge at the man and would punch at him and try to use her magic to shove him out of the shield but he'd always slip out from under her. Angel was now walking around with a great many marks on her back from the sheath, not to mention the deep marks from the thin belt. At night, he'd attack the shield on the cut out mountain, using every powerful attack he had, during the day he would attack the shield that his daughter had been forced to put up between a tunnel that led to the area where she was kept and an oasis some miles off.

The shield above was getting cracks in it from the constant attacks by her father and grandfather, she had no idea where TazirVile was but she had sneaked up to the cut away one time and seen that his ship was gone. That was the last time she was able to sneak up to take a peak at the camp of ever growing monsters a mile off. Her father had ordered the mass of monsters that had been around Angel Grove to the Crystal Mountains, she figured he was going to one day have them charge the white shield and get in. She found herself three months along in her pregnancy and, due to her father and his family attacking the shield above now at all hours of the night, she was moved in Atlas' chambers. She did not like that at all, he kept his eye on her at all times, she felt like a prisoner and she didn't like the idea of, again, carrying his child. Her breasts were right swollen now and her nipples had grown bigger, she didn't like that at all.

She got sick of Atlas parading her about in the white shield, beating her and then mocking her father, three days later. She was about to get a beating for not moving forward and for not making the pain go away as Atlas had ordered her to do. Her father and grandfather were nearby, attacking the shield with their powers, trying to get in, the other side of the shield was clear, no monsters at all in sight. So she took off for it. Unbeknowst to Atlas, she had been training herself. She had been learning how to travel the sand and the dunes, her body had hardened up more, she had some good muscle on her now and had put on speed. It surprised Atlas completely when she took off, her arms working like pinwheels, for the shield. He took after her, swinging his belt which he had ripped off, shouting in Arabic. She didn't turn around, she didn't waste time in slowing up to check behind her, she headed dead straight and ran right through the shield. Atlas slowed up when she went through but he followed, her father had seen her take flight and had cheered for her, then he had teleported over to the other side. When Angel saw him she veered right, away from him. He ran after her, she now had two men in pursuit, one a creep who thought he could force her to do things and beat her and one her father who thought he could claim her as his daughter-mate and take her from her birth planet. Atlas, as soon as he saw her father, took to his heels and headed back to the shield. He headed his family to the oasis, he was constantly looking over his shoulder hoping she would return. Angel, on the other hard, had no intention of returning.

She ran as far as she could go, her father gave chase for a short while then teleported someplace else. She ran over dunes, over rocky areas then through straight valleys of burning hot sand. She felt her body break out in sweat, her mind was swimming and she got dizzy after awhile and was forced to stop running, she walked for a long time before the landscape started warping, the sun sending up warped reflections from the baked Earth. She finally collapsed after three hours, she was in an uncovered area and the sun really made her skin feel like it was burning away. Her mouth was dry and her mind was swimming in a confused mess. When a burgundy foot stepped in her short window of blurry vision she looked up, she had barely enough strength to do that. TazirVile looked at the pitiful creature lying in the baked sand, he took note of the lashes, scrapes and cuts that were either fresh or had healed only to be re-opened again and cringed. He removed his overcoat and placed it over Angel and gently turned her over to her back. When he picked her up he noticed that she had gained some weight and that she had some muscle mass on her that she hadn't when he had seen her a week and three days ago. He had moved his ship to a better location, having a feeling that something like this would happen.

"And here I am." he said as he carried his great-niece inside his ship. "She's sunburned and beat bad but alive and away from that man-beast."

Angel woke up inside of a glass domed table some time later, the domes above her trapped her inside and she found herself naked when she glanced down. She saw that the wounds and the scars from the abuse from Atlas were being lasered away, that calmed her down and she remained still. TazirVile walked in three times to check on her, she shrank back twice when he came up to the domed table. He tapped a few buttons and read a few vitals, looked at her then turned and left. She was left on the table for a few more hours, the laser fixed all the wounds and removed all the scars except for one. The double brand on her neck was left alone, the laser when he got to her neck made a beeping sound then went away. TazirVile walked into the room a few minutes after the beep and removed the domed top from the table, Angel slid down and tried to run off but he grabbed her arm and held her facing towards the wall. He forced her to walk from the room, which had a set of counters and cabinets that ran all around the wall and a burnished red wood floor with a gray ceiling. He led her down the hallway to a different room then slid her inside, he didn't bother opening the door fully, he opened it only halfway then pushed her inside and locked it behind her. The room she was in now had a dark blue rug and a bed in it that had purple and blue sheets and a dark purple blanket. There was a bath robe hanging on a hook near the door and she grabbed it and placed it around herself. A deep brown dresser with a dish on top stood underneath a large oval mirror that had a gold frame around it. A large domed light above cast a golden-yellow light down on the room. She sat over in a corner, having grown tired of any type of comfort long before. She kept her emerald-green eyes looking forward, it didn't take long before the door was opened and her father walked in. She had figured while lying on the table that he would be notified that she had been captured. She snarled at him fiercely when he came into the room, her eyes had a shine to them that had him shaking his head.

"Well I'm glad that this new ordeal has effected your demeanor." her father said, he had a hint of relief in his voice.

"Wouldn't be in this ordeal if it wasn't for you." Angel accused her father.

"Oh now see here," TazirVile walked up behind Angel's father. "show some respect. He's chasing after you for a reason."

"Leave me with my daughter, please." Master Vile turned slightly to face his uncle. "I'd like to speak to her alone."

TazirVile did a slight bow then left the room, Master Vile gently closed the door behind him then turned towards Angel. He stared for a short while then walked forward, Angel curled her upper lip and snarled deeply at him when he came up before her. Despite his height of six foot five inches, he was able to crouch down and sit indian style before her without a problem. When he reached his hand towards her she pulled up against the wall, would have blended into it if she could, her arms were across the wall with her hands gripping them releasing, she still had that same fury in her eyes. Her father brushed his hand across her face then held it to the side, she felt him brush her hair back. He took one look at the double brand on her neck then stood up, he made a displeased, angered sound similar to a snort.

"So, that man thinks he can replace my brand to gain control of you." he said angrily. "I have a remedy to get rid of that ugly brand of his, you won't have it for long."

"Remove both!" Angel demanded. "I want both removed!"

"No, I'll remove only the one that man put on you and nothing more." Master Vile turned towards her. "That brand is needed on you. A lot of men seem to have their eyes on you."

"And one includes the pervert in front of me." Angel retorted.

"Hold your tongue, Angel." Master Vile knelt down before her. "You cannot be claimed by anyone but me."

"Only in your mind, Buster." Angel glared at her father.

Master Vile grabbed Angel by one of her hands that was gripping then releasing the smooth wall and pulled her up. She gasped when her body slammed against his and she saw stars when her head struck his silver-colored breast-plate. He smoothed her hair back and held her tight when she started struggling to get free. He didn't like the feeling he was getting and released her, she stepped back one step then took off around him and tried to rip the door open. He followed her and twisted her around, she grabbed his arms and squeezed them tightly, she tried to electrocute him but found that her abilities had been canceled out in the room. Master Vile ran his hand down her front, noting that she pained in a pained way when his hand touched her breasts. When his hand reached her stomach he found it as hard as a rock. He didn't like that and was about to voice it when the door was opened, he grabbed Angel before she could run out and walked back, away from the door.

"I see you have her." KurukVile said when he entered the room.

"Yes, I do." Master Vile eyed his father distrustfully, they had had an explosive fight only thirty minutes before about Master Vile taking off with his ship. Master Vile hadn't explained a single thing of why he had moved the ship, TazirVile had called and his father had been present when he had relayed that he had Angel. To Master Vile, it was obvious why he had moved his ship to TazirVile's location.

"I am still trying to get into that shield around that mountain." KurukVile said, he closed the door behind him and started to walk around the room. "I could use your help, if you don't mind."

"You care more for that damn Crystal than your own granddaughter," Master Vile said angrily. "no, I won't be helping you. I have Angel to worry about."

"Young man, Angel is safe here." KurukVile turned quickly and faced his son. "I need that Crystal back and now. It's a very valuable weapon!"

"More valuable than your own grandchild?" Master Vile questioned. "Get out of my face! Leave here and don't return, I don't need you or your help. I didn't even ask for it in the first place."

KurukVile surprised his son by stepped forward, he punched Master Vile in the face, breaking his blue-tinted glasses in the process, then grabbed Angel. He clamped his left hand over Angel's mouth and held her with his right arm tight. Master Vile, when he saw this, got into an anger filled frenzy. He ran up to his father and stared him dead in the eye, they were so close that they could kiss. Angel tore at her grandfather's fingers, they were pressing against the sides of her face making her feel as if he was going to tear the flesh from her face and even worse, the sudden pull her grandfather had done to bring her over to him had made her stomach feel unstable. She was fighting the sudden bout of nausea.

"Let her go! She has no point in this!" Master Vile yelled in his father's face, he reached for Angel but KurukVile pulled her away.

"She is a part of this, Young Man." KurukVile replied. "If it wasn't for her my weapon would not be here. She took it, if not you that will help me get the Crystal then I'll force her to do it."

"You will not!" Master Vile bellowed. "She's gone through enough Hell!"

"Time for payback, Son." KurukVile replied.

"No, you won't be using my daughter-mate to retrieve your precious non-working, just a decoration now, Dacops Crystal!" Master Vile roared.

She was close, awfully close, to losing her stomach's contents! Her grandfather was pulling her all over the place, he'd take a few steps back to keep her out of Master Vile's reach then would start pulling her left, right and then forward and back. She heard bubbling, she heard her stomach making the glub-glosh-glub-glosh sounds as its contents were thrown from one place the other, her legs were growing weak and she now felt like she had to pee, really bad. She tore at her grandfather's fingers with her hands, she tried biting his hand but found he had his hand clasped so tight that her jaws were forged together. When she tried to punch at her grandfather's side it was weak, more like a touch than a punch, he merely looked down at her and frowned when he felt her fist push into his ribs.

"You do know how powerful that Crystal is, Son?" KurukVile asked his son. "And how dangerous it can be in the wrong hands?"

"It can be used to destroy full planets." Master Vile replied. "More powerful than the Zeo Crystal."

"Correct, and did you know that if that Crystal was tampered with in any ill means, meaning destroyed, any planets I have touched will be destroyed along with it?" KurukVile questioned his son.

"So what Old Man!" Master Vile yelled. "There you go again showing your true colors, you're ugly conceited self!"

"I don't know about you, Son but I don't want to see my hard work go up in smoke." KurukVile yelled back. "And I would not want to see our birth galaxy destroyed either."

"You've not touched my galaxy." when Master Vile banged his fist against his breast-plate it made a loud ding. "Nor will you."

"I live on Gamma-Vile, Son." KurukVile replied. "I've planet hopped each planet our birth galaxy has which means, I've touched each planet and they are at risk as well." when he saw the shock and realization of what he had just said sink in on his son's face he nodded and said. "That's right, Son. Both you and your family and me and mine would be homeless and you would be without a galaxy to rule over."

KurukVile looked down when Angel started gagging, a yellowish substance started flowing through his fingers and he yelled in disgust. He dropped his hand from her mouth and ran to the bathroom where he washed it. Angel collapsed on the floor, her legs no longer able to hold her up. Master Vile stooped down beside her and patted her on the back as she vomited up her breakfast of Pita style bread, fried eggs, Hummus and a Bean stew, when TazirVile opened the door to see what was going on he howled in complete disbelief, not only had she vomited on his good rug but she was urinating all over the place.

"Calm down, Angel." Master Vile said to her gently.

"Has to be the sun," TazirVile said shakily. "the heat, and the sun, I mean. T- too much for her system to handle."

She's still rock hard on her stomach and abdomen." Master Vile said after he had pressed his hand against Angel's stomach.

"Did anything come back abnormal on her when you had her on the recovery table?" KurukVile said, he was walking in from the bathroom wiping his hands on the back of his robe.

"No, there..." TazirVile stopped, remembering that his recovery table had, indeed, discovered something. "There was something in her stomach that it passed over, it didn't say it was a foreign body though."

Angel, still not recovered from her serious bout of nausea and completely embarrassed from taking a piss on the carpet of TazirVile's ship, was teleported to KurukVile's ship immediately. KurukVile saw it coming and scooped her up quickly, he took her quickly to one of the bathroom's on his ship and held her hair back as she hurled in the toilet bowl. He carried her back to her father then deposited in his arms before heading off to a different area in his ship. She had been teleported to the medical room in her grandfather's ship, the room was darkly lit, only had an overhead light which had cobbwebs on it. There was a table that she was lying on, there were glass domes on either side. A counter ran halfway around the room, the cabinet over top of it did as well. The carpet was gray with thorns while the walls were an ugly brown color with painted on spiders.

"I had a feeling I brought this with me for a reason." KurukVile walked into the room with a weird looking gun, the minute Angel saw it her pupils dilated and she tried to roll off of the table.

"What is that?" Her father asked as he held onto her tightly, preventing her from rolling off of the table.

KurukVile was holding a long gun in his hands, the ends of it branched off making it look like a Scorpions tail. The gun was mostly blue and gray in color but it had red buttons. KurukVile walked over and showed the gun to Angel, who shuddered and tried to turn away from it. Angel remembered well the gun that her father had used to check the paternity of the child she had been carrying and had gone to get an abortion some months ago, she had no intention of having another gun that had a long needle on the muzzle near her. She couldn't talk, her throat was terribly dry.

"It's a SurV3, Son." KurukVile said, he gently moved Angel's hair back from her face with his hand.

"What is a SurV3?" Master Vile was literally on top of Angel, shielding her from his father and his gun.

"It checks the inside parts of a female being." KurukVile replied, he pressed a button and the space between the two bars of the gun lit up blue. "It shows here what's going on and if it's bad then you can remove it. It's the top of the line outside of the hospital surgery gun, best version out."

Master Vile took the gun and held it, it was light weight and he felt a power source running through it. He nodded his head then handed the gun back to his father. KurukVile went over to the counter and placed on a pair of white medical gloves that stretched far because of his long fingernails. When he came back he had Master Vile hold Angel's arms, TazirVile held her legs down. He hovered the gun's muzzle over Angel's stomach and pulled the trigger. The blue circle that was between the bars of the gun showed the contents of her stomach, KurukVile nodded his head then released his finger. He walked back to the counter and took out a pair of Hemostat forceps.

"I take you want the baby she is carrying out?" KurukVile looked up at his son. "I don't know how, but she's four months along."

"Yes! I don't want her carrying any babies but mine!" Master Vile exclaimed. "Angel, what..."

"His stronghold has some sort of time accelerating powers around it." Angel choked out. "I've only been pregnant for two weeks and three days, technically, but since I got pregnant inside his mountain stronghold my pregnancy was accelerated."

"Hold her still now," KurukVile pressed his finger on the trigger of the gun. "heading in."

Angel watched in amazement as her grandfather's hand, and the forceps, and then his arm disappeared when he placed it inside the blue circle between the bars, it disappeared all the way up to the elbow before she saw the muscle in his arm working. He was slow and careful, and she was grateful for it as any slip up would mean she'd be a gone goose. She felt him snipping something inside of her, he did two clean snips with the forceps then removed them. He placed the forceps to the side then asked Master Vile to hold onto the trigger, which Master Vile was able to do since he had both of Angel's hands in one of his own, then reached both of his hands inside the blue circle that was over her stomach, somehow he was able to push them through to the elbows. She pulled her head back and groaned as she felt something coming up out of her and she screamed it's coming, he's taking it.

"There we go," KurukVile held up a bloody bundle in his hands, the placenta with the baby still inside. "no cutting, no pain. As simple as one, two, three."

"That makes two by that man she's had." Master Vile released the trigger and handed the gun to his father. "One is too many."

"She'll be fine now." KurukVile patted her stomach, he had removed the white hospital gloves and had placed the placenta with the baby inside in the sink. "Might feel a bit funny for a week but she'll be fine."

They made a huge error in letting TazirVile release her legs first. Angel, having complete control of her magical abilities and powers, swung her legs around and made a full ring of exploding fire blast out. TazirVile and KurukVile were blasted back, her father grabbed her shoulders and pulled her clean off of the table. He said the spell that would make her unable to do magic then picked her up. She struggled in his arms, swinging back and forth, she grabbed his hands which around her middle and tried to pry them from her, when that didn't work she swung her elbows back. A laugh made her stop and look up, KurukVile walked around the table shaking his head. TazirVile was on one knee, his suction-cupped hand was rubbing the side of his head.

"Regardless of that man's treatment of her," KurukVile laughed. "she's still as flighty as ever."

"It's that good and rich blood flowing through her veins." Master Vile proudly said. "That good Vile blood."

"And Surfeit." KurukVile and TazirVile said together loudly.

"Don't you forget that, Boy!" KurukVile sternly said. "Without the Surfeit's blood coursing through your veins you wouldn't exist."

"Is he always like this?" TazirVile asked. "Pop would be popping his jaw a good one after hearing such disrespect."

"He's a big show off." KurukVile replied. "Sometimes."

Angel was carried out of the medical room and down the hall, her father was just speaking to his father when they started fighting again. Again, it was over her being used as bait to get into the shield. She kicked her legs out and flailed her arms about, she thought she slapped her father in the face once but she couldn't tell. Her father, it seemed, was getting rather frustrated with her. She stopped thrashing about when she felt his arms loosen up. She waited a full five minutes before tearing herself free of her father and ran down the hall, her father ran right behind her with KurukVile racing at his heels. When she ran outside she shielded her eyes for a few seconds then tore off across the sand, she put some distance between her father and grandfather quickly before turning around. She felt her powers and abilities returning, with a smile on her face she waited for her father and grandfather. When they ran over the dune she sent a sand swipe at them that sent them falling back onto their rumps. She made a series of roots come up from the sand and tangle around them, holding them in place. KurukVile was working hard now to get free of the roots, he had three loose and was heading for the three about his legs when Angel walked up to him. She knelt down by him and stared him dead in the eye.

"I have the Dacops Crystal." Angel said to him. "Atlas and his people do not, I had it moved to Angel Grove. You want it back, you're going to have to start a war to do so."

KurukVile stared at her in stunned disbelief, it quickly turned to a searing rage and he tore the rest of the roots from his body quickly. Angel ran off a short distance then turned. She waved as her grandfather charged at her then she made the sand around her rise up and surround her. KurukVile leaped into the sand but found that it was empty, the sand dropped down heavily on him and nearly buried him. He thrashed about, looking for his granddaughter. He swung his arms to the left then to the right making the sand form a crater around him, he finally had to admit that he had been outsmarted by his granddaughter after a few minutes had passed. He stood in his own sand-made crater, his shoulders rising and falling, his chest heaving up and down, his fists clenched, his eyes teary from the sand that had gone inside of them.

"There won't be any war." he growled. "Vile!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment." Master Vile's voice carried over to him.

As KurukVile made a funnel of sand underneath of him to get him out of his sand-made crater then run off to assist his oldest son escape from the roots that still bound him to the ground, Angel was surrounded by the people of Angel Grove. The rangers gripped her in tight hugs, Lieutenant Rollins came up next and gave her a slight hug then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. There was a large group of people around her and each wanted to know what had happened to her. Lieutenant Rollins escorted her to his car and gently slid her inside, he drove her to her apartment and helped her inside.

"There's two new recruits on my father's side." Angel said from her bedroom as she dressed herself in blue jeans and a red two-tone shirt. "My grandfather's baby brother, TazirVile, and my grandfather's mother."

"We can't just get a break can we?" Lieutenant Charles Rollins sighed. "When the monsters left I knew something was up. Did you get rid of the baby?"

"Yes and sadly, I've had two more since." Angel walked into the living room of her apartment. "Damn fool named Atlas tried to add me to his harem. Fuckin' creep!"

"Gross, harems are completely outdated." Lieutenant Rollins grimaced. "I mean, I'll joke about wanting to have one from time to time but in the end, too much of a risk of being on the Maury show and having an STD."

Lieutenant Rollins had seated himself in the living room on Angel's couch, when Angel came into the living room she made a big sigh, twirled around twice then ran to the kitchen where he heard glasses being clicked. She came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured herself a large glass then she poured him his serving, which he raised his fingers at when she got a little under the halfway mark of the glass. Angel drank hers quickly then slammed her glass down hard. She leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling, Lieutenant Rollins remained quiet, he knew she was happy being back in the world of decents.

"I have the Dacops Crystal." Angel said finally. "It's here, in my apartment."

"That Crystal that your grandfather used to destroy planets?" the Lieutenant asked. "Shouldn't you of destroyed it or something?"

"If I do this planet gets destroy." Angel sighed. "Whatever planets my grandfather has walked on, had touched, would go up in a nice explosion if I destroyed the Crystal."

"Damn!"

It was then that they heard a great rumble, Angel looked at Lieutenant Rollins slowly, her emerald-green eyes as wide as can be then found herself flying from her couch to the floor. It seemed that the Earth had been pulled back in a large slingshot then released only to be pulled back again. The sky darkened, plunging the Earth in blackness, the moon became a dark red globe in the sky, thunder rumbled, lightning swung from cloud to cloud in yellow, white, purple, blue and red hues, an acidic rain fell. Lieutenant Rollins had banged his head hard against Angel's coffee table, he saw stars for a second then he crawled forward and grabbed Angel up in a tight hug. Angel gripped him tightly, her apartment lurched up then came back down again, they heard screaming. A series of pops and cracks were heard then the Earth calmed down, Angel stood up shakily on her feet and staggered to her window. When she saw nothing she exited her apartment, she heard Gasha screaming in panic in his stall behind her apartment. Lieutenant Rollins walked behind her, his hand on her shoulder. With a swift thrust down with her hands that were in fists, Angel made a slab of Earth rise up underneath her and the Lieutenant. She made it rise up above her apartment, from it she could see the shield. Although it was pitch black outside, she could see the outline of a ship beyond the shield directly across from the theater.

"What is it?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "I can't see a ding dang thing! That was worse than the last one!"

"I have no idea..." Angel replied. "but I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that my father might be having a new recruit."

"Who now?" Lieutenant Rollins demanded, he gently squeezed her shoulder. "An aunt? His ex-wife?"

"Cyla said that she had contacted her ex-husband." Angel said while still looking out at the still blackened Earth beyond. "DuruVile, my father's grandfather."

"Better start making plans for that tombstone." Lieutenant Rollins said, he was pressing himself against her now in fear.


	28. Chapter 28

"I can see why my son decided to remain in Egypt!" KurukVile said as he drove his ship. "I can barely see my hand working the ship in this shit!"

"Is the map showing anything dear?" Irka hand her hand on her husband's shoulder, lending him a sense of comfort.

"Nothing but pitch black." KurukVile replied. "I like darkness, don't get me wrong, but only when I create it. Is Tazir close by?"

"Radar shows him slightly to our right." Dara Dara reported.

"Communications are showing that they are up so we're able to speak." KurukVile removed his hand from the steering wheel and pressed a red button. "Tazir! Tazir, can you hear me?"

There was static and a beeping sound, KurukVile repeated his attempt to get in contact with his brother before giving up. At this moment, communication could wait, he needed both hands on the steel chained steering wheel of his ship. He enjoyed his wife's hand smoothing up and down his back, although it was against him to make such a sound since he was all man he felt like purring. He was sitting in the cockpit of his ship, his wife behind him and his daughter in the seat across the room. Normally, he'd have his servants taking care of the driving of his ship but this was different since all of his servants were scared out of their wits by the sudden events before take-off. Dara Dara and his wife, Irka, had clung to him so tight when the ground underneath started lurching up and down, he could see Rita doing that same with Lord Zedd who looked as if he was about to drop to the ground and curl up like a ball. Master Vile had refused to move his ship to Angel Grove, the sensors in his ship were going off like crazy and he didn't want to move without finding out their cause. That was fine, KurukVile's sensors were doing the same but they were showing that nothing had entered orbit except for one small craft. It had landed in an area outside of the shield around Angel Grove, the area he was headed now. TazirVile had taken off soon after he had, since his brother didn't know where Angel Grove was KurukVile was driving up ahead, leading the way.

A beeping sound made him turn his head slightly, his daughter was fiddling with the computers against the wall and he wished she would stop. He cleared his throat loudly and she turned to him, when she saw the look on his face, a stern don't-do-that look which was all serious, she slumped back in her brown leather swivel chair with a bored sigh. He rolled his eyes, kids these days were always pressing buttons they shouldn't be, causing trouble that needn't be caused. Dara Dara and Triskull were behind, very behind, schedule. Although both lived on their own neither had their own galaxies or planets to call their own, neither had ships that they had requested to be made specifically for them. He couldn't figure it out, he'd love them for all eternity but would still find them very behind. His oldest son, their brother, had gone right out after graduation and started making a name for himself, he had a large palace and ships and money and offspring of his own while his younger siblings did not.

"Can't all be the same." he sighed.

"What was that darling?" Irka asked him.

"Nothing my love." he replied quickly.

The radar, a large green bubble sitting on silver bowl that was on a long steel pole, showed that TazirVile was behind him now. He tried again to raise his brother, again he heard only static and a beep. Sweat was starting to break out on him, he was worried. His brother, younger by four thousand six hundred years, had always seemed to be somewhat of a wimp in situations. He had been surprised when TazirVile had conquered the Antennae Galaxies, actually two galaxies in the process of becoming one. It hadn't been easy to take over that one, he knew as he had had his sights on it sometime ago but rules are rules. When family touches and conquers, no other of that family can take over. He had been blown over when his brother had admitted over dinner that he also had control of the Cigar Galaxy and the Gaia Object, he was currently taking a break from conquering to concentrate on his young daughter, the divorce had not been an easy one for his brother.

Divorce, one thing he had not gone through in his long one hundred and fifty thousand eight hundred and sixty-two years! Sure, he had an idea after all, he had left Agola and she had acted as if it was a divorce, even demanding a few items from him, meaning cash and the home which they had lived in for the whole duration of their relationship. He had given over a million to her to shut her mouth and had signed over the small three bedroom home that they had lived in. He had had to deal with her still for over five hundred years, she just never quit. He had seen how his father's leaving his mother had gone, his mother had been so upset! Learn from your elders, they say, well he had done just that! When he had learned that his eldest son, Vile, had had a girlfriend for almost all of his term in Grizzald's Academy and was considering marrying her he had given him a call. He had asked if he was truly serious about marrying the girl, Scordida was her name, and if so was he doing so because he was in love with her. A man should never marry out of plain love, he hadn't married Agola for that reason. Yes, he had loved her, but he hadn't been in love with her. He had fallen head over heels in love with Irka, and was still head over heels in love with her. He had just given his blessing to his son for the marriage when he had gone behind his back and conquered Gamma-Vile.

"TazirVile here, what is it Brother?" TazirVile's voice came over the communications system, he sounded aggravated.

"How you doing back there?" KurukVile asked. "You're all over the radar behind me."

"I'd have it better if I could see what was in front of me and if I didn't have the mic up in my hand, Brother." TazirVile scoffed.

"Excuse me for caring." KurukVile said, frustratingly.

"Well excuse me for having my hand on the wheel, a mic in my hand and my daughter beside me." TazirVile replied back, equally frustrated. "This ship isn't easy to navigate, you know. Especially in the dark!"

"Not my fault on the kid being beside you as you are driving you ape-shit." KurukVile snorted.

"Watch your language!" TazirVile yelled into the mic, before his line went KurukVile heard EshalVile repeat the words he had used. "Now see what you've done! Eshal you..."

"Radio out!"

KurukVile rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his brother had brought his young kid along for the trip. Of all things, this wasn't a picnic and to bring a young child, an innocent child who barely knew how to make energy form on the tips of her fingers, was dangerous and a foolish idea. He had no idea how the humans were towards other beings offspring, and he didn't know how Angel was going to react around a child. Sure, she had been in a group previously with two twin girls but he hadn't seen her interact with them. EshalVile would need to be watched around the clock and protected, her father would be distracted with his protectiveness of her and not have his full mind on the situation at hand: to capture Angel and get back the Dacops Crystal.

"There's Angel Grove." Irka said, then she gasped. "Kuruk! There's a ship in front of the shield!"

The sky had blackened and the moon had gone into an eclipse about thirty minutes before, it was now lightening up and they could see the ship. Angel had made the slab of Earth go back down and they had jumped off, she and Lieutenant Rollins had jumped into the Lieutenant's car. She had grabbed the keys from him just before he could get into the drivers seat. They were speeding, whizzing back and forth, Lieutenant Rollins was clinging to his seat, his fingernails ripping into the cushions. He understood the hurry, but he made a mental note not to let Angel drive his vehicle again. They made skid marks as Angel turned off the main road to the theater, when Angel stopped the car a cloud of dust went up. She got out of the car and walked forward, Lieutenant Rollins grabbed the keys from the ignition and pocketed them before leaving the car.

The shield stopped right behind the theater, they had to exit and do the run and hide, hiding behind trees and rocks and the odd debris that was big enough for them to hide behind and not be seen. They had just gotten within hearing distance of the ship when they heard another coming. They looked up and saw KurukVile Surfeit's, Angel's grandfather's, ship land just twenty feet from the other ship. The dust had barely settled when the hatchway was swung open and KurukVile walked out. Beyond his ship Lieutenant Rollins saw a kite-shaped ship that was black and gold with an alien skull in the center that had large black eyes and a forked tongue, the ship, when it landed, stood erect. As he watched a small silverish ramp pushed itself away from the ship, at its base was a half oval black hole.

"There's something moving," Angel pointed at the circular bat-headed ship. "on the side of the ship."

"I'm looking at the Grey coming out of that Kite ship." Lieutenant Rollins gasped. "Steven Spielberg, eat your friggin' heart out!"

KurukVile didn't waste time in walking up to the ship, it was a nicely shaped ship, shaped like the head of a bat with its mouth open, the teeth jutting down and looking menacing. The eyes were dark red, he was sure that they looked out from were the cockpit was. The ship was mostly dark gray and black in color, except for them eyes and the teeth which were white. He was looking at the ship when he heard a crunching, as if someone was walking on sticks, coming towards him. He walked to the side and stood still. When he saw the being's shadow he opened his mouth, the being looked as tall as he was but that was all he could tell, the being was just too covered in shadow for an identification.

"Sir," he said loudly. "if you're hear for a planetary conquest then you must leave now. This planet is in the possession of my son, Vile Vile."

"I am aware of that, Son." the being said, he had a deep booming voice.

"What is your business here?" KurukVile demanded.

"What is yours, Boy?" the being asked.

"I beg your pardon?" KurukVile said loudly, he walked forward a few steps then stopped. "Do you know who you are speaking to? Come out of the shadows!"

Cyla gasped and turned a purple color, her beady light blue eyes grew angry as she watched the figure walk out from the shadows. She didn't need to know who it was, she had called him to let him know of the situation. DuruVile Surfeit, the man she had loved and married only to be left in the cold by, walked out of the shadows cast by his ship. She had found out that he was alive only a hundred years before, he had contacted her himself and that conversation had not been very pleasant. DuruVile had been severely injured by the KankuRanger on Wren8, he had almost been killed, he claimed, but he had had enough power in him to teleport out. He had been on Mooshang ever since, healing up. He had claimed he was up to date fully on their offspring's actions, specifically on KurukVile's conquests and that fact that KurukVile had five children. But when he had found out that he had great-grandchildren by their only son he had hung up the phone, he had called back sometime later saying to be on lookout for him as he was heading to KurukVile's latest coordinates, he had landed on Moas looking for his eldest son, and had looked rather foolish when he had found out that they had gone to Earth. He has sent a phone call in the dead of night as everyone slept saying, again, to be on lookout for him.

"And here you are," Cyla growled. "you lying, cheating bastard!"

KurukVile gasped when he saw his father, the first thing he thought was _he's suppose to be dead_. He had stayed out of his parents affairs, even during his father's divorce of his mother, but deep down he had also felt betrayed by his father. DuruVile Surfeit had a way with the ladies, he'd marry and father offspring with one woman then divorce her after the kids had grown up to marry another then the cycle would be repeated again. Five marriages total, and twelve children, his father looked no different in appearance. Of all the offspring of DuruVile Surfeit, KurukVile looked like him the most. DuruVile was six-foot three inches in height with not a hint of his age showing at all in his body or face. He had a hard, experienced look on his face, even his glowing green eyes with the yellow pupils inside showed his experience. He was wearing a wine red double-breasted tuxedo style Gothic jacket with a white shirt underneath and wine red pants that had buttons going around in an unfinished square around the groin region. The left side of his face was silver while the right was black, his elongated ears were silver with black Tiger-like stripes. When DuruVile Surfeit walked up to him, KurukVile had no choice but to show respect. It had been taught to him at an early age, to always show respect to your elders and he had taught that to his own offspring. He dropped to one knee quickly and pointed his head down at the ground.

"Father." he said.

"Get up off the ground Boy!" DuruVile Surfeit barked. "You're over doing it."

Angel thought her grandfather looked funny, she couldn't see that being he was kneeling in front of's front but she could see him from the backside though. He was slender in build, he had some muscle on him but in comparison to her grandfather not as much. He looked fast and quick, on his black hung a sword, she couldn't see the blade but the grip was in full view and it was silver. The sheath was dark gray with dark red gems down the middle. When her grandfather stood up she saw that he was an inch and a half taller than the being, they seemed to be talking, KurukVile had his arm at an angle. Before long, KurukVile led the being over to TazirVile who was holding a young child in his arms. TazirVile did a slight bow, by stretching one of his arms out wide and bowing down, before they heard a fight start up. Angel had only to hear the female voice to put two-and-two together. Cyla had showed up and boy, from the caliber of her voice she was really giving her ex-husband a piece of her mind. TazirVile and KurukVile walked off, the child in TazirVile's arms looked to be crying. There was a slight rumble in the Earth and Angel looked up. She grabbed Lieutenant Rollins and pulled him down low just as her father's ship dropped to the ground.

"So what are we up against now?" Kat asked Angel. "Who did you see?"

"I can't be certain, but I think that was DuruVile." Angel answered. "DuruVile Surfeit, my father's grandfather."

"I thought he was dead." Blly spoke up.

"Apparently not if he's here." Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed, he stubbed out a cigarette and lit another.

"So, who all are we up against?" Tommy asked. "Are they after you still or...?"

"Yes, still me." Angel sighed. "And my grandfather also wants the Dacops Crystal back as well."

"Have you been placed on the back burner for the Crystal or...?" Adam trailed off in his question.

"For my grandfather, that seems a yes." Angel answered. "For my father, I'm tops with Earth next."

It was a few hours later, Lieutenant Charles Rollins and Captain Ned O'Nell were sitting in back, the Lieutenant had gone through a pack of Newports while the Captain was just listening. The rangers were all around a table, Angel was at the head of the table. She looked pissed, and the rangers knew exactly why. She had just gotten rid of her father's baby to fall into the hands of a pervert named Atlas who was her mother's husband and had miscarried one baby by him and had another removed by her grandfather only to escape back to Angel Grove to find a new problem: DuruVile Surfeit's arrival sparked even more problems. Angel got up and went to the bar, she asked the bartender for a piece of paper and a pen which he gave her, she walked back and started writing.

"My father, for one, is after me." she wrote on the paper. "Earth is almost an excuse. My grandfather came here only because he and his wife found out that they have grandkids then they joined ranks with my father to capture me. Now with me in possession of the Dacops Crystal my grandfather's mind is solely on recovering that. TazirVile, I have no clue. Cyla, I have no clue. DuruVile, I have no clue!"

Angel smacked the pen down then yelled, she sucked on her index finger that had gotten slammed down beneath the pen for a few seconds before returning back to the paper. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell walked up behind her.

"Triskull and Dara Dara are helping my father, or at least I think they are." Angel wrote on. "And Rita, Lord Zedd and Rito are as well. Those five, though, are more like back-up. The big ones that I have to worry about are my father, grandfather and grandmother and TazirVile. I'm not so sure about DuruVile yet."

Angel had no idea of what happened during the night as she lay awake in her bedin her apartment but Irka sure did. It was enough to make her run off to her and her husband's bedroom chamber and cry. Her oldest son had stepped out of his ship, followed by Rita and Rito, then had stopped dead in his tracks when he had seen his father and grandfather hunched over a map and some plans. He had told his two children to stay put and not wander off then had walked up to his father. He had started talking sensibly, had nodded his head and had made the usual sounds of approval before exploding in a rage that had surprised Irka completely. KurukVile had decided to take a different direction, Angel was now on his back burner while acquiring the Dacops Crystal was his first thing of interest. Although he had promised he'd help his son capture Angel, he had also mentioned that acquiring the Crystal was the more important thing on his mind. DuruVile had been introduced, but Master Vile had simply been too angry to say anything, he had simply nodded his head at his grandfather which had prompted her husband to slap him in the back of the head and bark _show some respect, boy_. It was after that that Master Vile had tromped off, his arms rising and fall, swinging all over the place.

"It's obvious you don't care." her son had shouted back. "My daughter means more to me that than damn Crystal! I'm through!"

"Boy! You come back here now!" KurukVile had shouted back. "You're needed to help us, this is a serious matter..."

"You do your damn plans and I'll do mine." Master Vile had roared back. "Rita! Rito! Back in the ship! We're setting up camp elsewhere, away from these wretched beasts!"

They had broken up, Master Vile had gone with his children to the other side of the shield and had set up camp. TazirVile had voiced his concern over Angel pretty clearly, which had invoked her husband's rage. The two brother's had fought so frightingly that DuruVile and Cyla had stood holding them back. TazirVile, with his young daughter in tote, had pulled out of their camp. As far as Irka knew, TazirVile had joined her son. In her mind she was terrified that she was about to lose her oldest child, and his children. She cried for a long time until falling into a deep sleep, when she had woke up she had found the ship empty and cold, Triskull and Dara Dara were in their rooms sleeping while her husband and her father-in-law were still outside drawing up plans and talking. Cyla had been moved into their ship, she was so distraught over having her ex-husband in such close proximity she didn't want to speak to anybody. She wondered what her son was doing when the sun started showing up on the horizon, in its yellow light her husband walked up and sat next to her.

"I know this decision isn't an easy one for you to take," her husband said to her gently. "but please understand. Angel's in great danger with the Crystal in her hands. It's better to go after the Crystal first then her."

"I've always stood by your decisions." Irka said, she leaned against her husband's large muscled shoulder. "I stand by this one. We'll help Vile get his daughter afterwards."

"I love you." KurukVile kissed his wife.

"I love you." Irka said back, she kissed him back.

Pressure, immense pressure, was on two sides of them and the military was doing all it could to calm people down. Schools and businesses had been canceled, newspapers all over were reporting that Angel Grove was under heavy attack and the local tv stations were broadcasting each event as it happened, a small count down timer on each channel marked how long it had been happening. It had started at early morning, just before seven, and had gone on all the way to noon without stopping, there was a little break now and Angel was plum tired already from going to one location to the next to repair the shield. She had seen how powerful her great-grandfather was, extremely! Her grandfather was extremely powerful but with her great-grandfather now at his side they were making things very difficult. She had patched up several large holes in the shield already, large enough for some of the monsters to get in. Luckily, the military took care of the monsters so she could concentrate on the shield. On the other side of the shield it was white, from her having to patch the entire thing almost at once. The red shield was powerful, but her great-uncle with his acidic powers was able to slice through it like butter. Her father was firing off every ability he had, at the most fearsome of strengths, at the shield and that made the pressure worse. The shield on the west side had collapsed fully by ten o clock but she had been fast to throw up a new one, a white one. It had cracks in it from her great-uncle heading back to work with his acidic powers but so far, it was holding.

She sat down in a pile of rubble, the military around her looked at her sorrowfully then looked back at the shield. It had never been this bad! It was lunch hour, things had stopped and she figured it was because her ill-gotten family had gone off to have a lunch before resuming. She guessed it would be twenty minutes, forty tops as her ill-gotten family liked to eat large meals, so she headed off for a jeep and got in. She drove quickly to her apartment and went inside. She was a mess! Her hair was standing on end, her shirt was in tatters and her jeans were torn at the knees. She went off and showered quickly, she placed on a fresh pair of jeans, a blue shirt and white tennis shoes afterwards. The pulsating red faux crystal that hung on a hook caught her attention. She had forgotten it when she had gone to Deocomos, surely Atlas had taken advantage of that when she had been forced to stay with him. She had taken the Dacops Crystal and had placed it on her coffee table. The ring, she had that around her finger, she figured it'd give her some sort of luck and boy did she ever need it! She went to the faux crystal and tapped her finger on it, it bounced back against the wall twice then went still.

"Dione has the gem fragment." she thought to herself. "If I can get her to hand it over, I can repair the Dacops Crystal and send it away on a rocket or something. Send my grandfather on a wild goose chase."

She smiled at seeing her grandfather in his SkuCoil ship chasing after a rocket throughout space, catching up at times then being left behind. She imagined her father would be pissed at having to follow him, TazirVile and Cyla would probably head back to Moas and give up after a day of chasing. With that thought in mind she grabbed the crystal and held it up, her hair was still wet but she didn't care. She had a limited time window to do this and she figured she'd better do it now. At the top of her lungs she yelled out Dione's name. When nothing happened she yelled it again. Becoming frustrated, she held the faux crystal up near the Dacops Crystal and screamed out again Dione's name. Dione's voice rang out behind her and made her jump, if the ceiling had been closer she would have gone straight through it.

"What is it child?" Dione asked, she sounded annoyed. "I'm aware of DuruVile being alive, I cannot help any."

"You can," Angel stepped back and showed the Dacops Crystal. "you have something that this needs."

"Absolutely not!" Dione exploded. "I'd rather have this destroyed than for my father to have his precious Crystal back!"

"I can send Ku- your father away!" Angel yelled back. "I can send this thing off on a rocket intact fully and he'd chase after it! I can..."

"Where have you been?" Dione asked. "What have you been up to?"

"I am sure you know well." Angel glared at Dione. "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not giving you the gem fragment!" Dione yelled, she grabbed the fragment of the Dacops Crystal from her neck and tore it from her. "But really, where have you been?"

Angel shot an energy bolt at Dione who dodged it, she glared at Angel then sent one back. Angel grabbed the Dacops Crystal from her coffee table and ran off with it, Dione followed her to her kitchen. A yellow energy bolt aimed at the door made Angel stop and turn. Dione looked like crap, her make-up was a mess, it hid heavy sleepless bags under her eyes and she looked as if she had had a lot of nights crying. Her dress was messed up, her nails were broken, she was without one of her maroon heels. Angel took all of this in then teleported the Crystal someplace under the city. When the Crystal was safe she turned her attention to the fragment still housed in Dione's hand.

The explosion inside Angel Grove made heads turn. Master Vile, Rita and Rito, TazirVile and his young daughter, EshalVile, were at lunch when they heard it. KurukVile, DuruVile, Triskull, Dara Dara, Cyla and Irka were just finishing their lunch when they heard it, the only ones to get up from their seats though were Master Vile and his father, everyone else just sat. The military were quick to get out of the way, a large purple energy field swept most out of the shield and a wave of blue water behind it swept the others out. It wasn't long before buildings were leveled and there was a strong gray smoke swirling up from Angel Grove. It started on the far side of Angel Grove, near the northern part of the shield, but it quickly moved to the center of Angel Grove. The rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell ran as fast as they could to the center of Angel Grove, when they got there they stopped dead in their tracks. Angel was fighting someone fiercely, she had a deadly look on her face, a look of dead seriousness, her eyes shone for some reason a bright golden-yellow with an emerald-green ring.

Dione had spoken a few words with Angel, had expressed her wish that Angel hand over the Crystal which Angel had claimed she wouldn't do due to Dione's current state which Dione had felt great offense at. The fight inside the apartment had started mostly because of Angel showing the images of Dione and her sister during training with their father then showing the photo of Dione with Azone standing in the background as KurukVile held Master Vile while Irka made him laugh. Angel had insisted that a part of Dione's problem was jealousy, and corruption from her mother which Dione had flat out denied. Dione had tried to remain calm but after Angel had insulted her for, again, not training Perniceie and Azura correctly she had broke. She had fired many strong energy blasts, bolts of red and purple energy from her fingertips and energy sonic blasts at Angel which Angel had evaded only by the skim of her teeth. She had ducked several blasts, but had sent many back herself, one of which opened a deep cut on Dione's cheek. Dione hadn't much liked that, she liked being the top dog, the one in charge. She had crouched down almost to the floor then with a yell had a large energy blast come from her mouth that had made Angel's apartment into splinters. Angel had landed in the street and had started running, turning back periodically to repeat fire as Dione followed her.

"It's time you learn respect!" Dione screamed as she sent an energy wave of purple at Angel.

Angel pulled hard left, bounced off of a wall then picked the wall up with her elemental abilities and sent it flying back at Dione. She swung her arms and kicked her legs out, she combined elements as best she could by sending out a combination fire and earth blast then afterwards an air and water swipe. That last one had sent Dione flying into the air. She had landed on her face but had gotten up fast and returned fire. Her blast missed its mark by a mile as Angel was already riding on an air ball heading for the center of town. Dione was hot on her tail, sending a great many of energy attacks, trying to knock her off of her air ball. Many buildings fell to the ground and Angel used their rubble to make giant balls of earth which she sent rolling back to Dione. They were, of course, not really something to hurt Dione, just something to distract her. Just before she reached the center of town she turned and made all the water in the sewers below rise, she sent this great stinking wave of water at Dione who screamed when she saw it. Dione was flattened to the side of a still standing building.

"Come on now, you can do better than that!" Angel taunted her great-great grandmother. "What's wrong, did dear old daddy not teach you enough?"

KurukVile stood in amazement, as did his father, as a yellow glow formed directly in center of Angel Grove, the glow blinked then a swift energized wind blew back at him. Whatever buildings had been standing went flying. The military that had been thrown out of the shield were running back in to help people who were screaming under rubble, they allowed them, they were fully perplexed by what was going on. There was a wave of brown water and the sound of lightning being zapped before KurukVile got an idea in his head as to what was going on. He staggered forward then ran, he started attacking the shield with everything he had in him.

"Kuruk!" Irka screamed. "What's wrong?"

"Angel's being attacked by a very powerful being." KurukVile yelled back. "My guess, Dione."

Angel made the biggest and strongest energy attacks she had ever made in her life, and was surprised that they were still not as strong as Dione's. Dione's attacks were getting more and more powerful, several had struck her and made her slide back against a, somehow still standing, wall from a use-to-be-standing building. She gasped in pain when those struck her then something happened. She felt herself growing tired, Dione's attacks were hitting her more and more times, slicing and cutting through her skin, one almost broke her leg, another sliced the double brands on her neck. It was then that she closed her eyes and tapped into her evil side. When she opened her eyes the golden-yellow ring had grown, the emerald-green of her irises shrank to a small ring. A n air ring formed around her, chunks of Earth and rubble from buildings formed around her, brown water from the sewers shot up, a ring of fire completed around her making her look as if she was directly in between a electron. There was a scream from her then the fire, water and chunks of earth and rubble flew at Dione who was caught unprepared. She was fell back against the ground, Angel's eyes had gone back to normal but she had a snarl on her face so startling that if one was to look at her they would have thought of her as ugly.

"How do ya like that Old Woman!" Angel yelled.

Dione started to get up but a vine grabbed her arm, she reached to claw it off of her but another vine wrapped around her other arm, she thrashed herself about as more vines clawed up and encircled about her. She become like a vined mummy, the vines wrapped around her legs fully, she shot energy blasts from her feet trying to get them off of her but her blasts were in vain. The vines wrapped around her middle up to her chest then stopped, the vines wrapped fully around her arms, trapping them to the ground. Angel walked up, she was breathing heavily and had a limp but looked fine. She bent down and, with a slight struggle, took the fragment of the Dacops Crystal from Dione's hand.

"Ahhh... thank you!" Angel started to walk off, the vines started unraveling around Dione's body. "Now to my grandfather."

"No you don't!" Dione shrieked.

Angel turned just as Dione unleashed a white energy bolt at her, she sent one of exactly the same strength but she held onto it, when both met she swung her arm up then around, when her arm finished its swing she released the two combined attacks and they flew towards Dione. Angel sent a red lightning bolt then she jammed the fragment of the Dacops Crystal in her pocket. She had just taken her hand out of her pocket when Dione's body collided with hers. He short few seconds of jamming her hand in her pocket to make sure that the fragment of the Dacops Crystal was safe had given Dione a window of opportunity.

"I can't let you give the Crystal over to my father!" Dione yelled in her face, her white glowing eyes were like two bright stars. "I won't!"

"I'm not going to give it over to him!" Angel swung her fist and it caught against Dione's eye. "I'm going to send him on a chase for it that will take forever before he reaches it!"

"No!" Dione's fingers dug deep into Angel's arms, Angel felt Dione's long maroon colored fingernails with the lightning bolts on the top enter into her arms. "That Crystal sees my father as its only owner! It won't allow for him to chase after it!"

"It's allowed me to keep it for this long!" Angel pulled herself together and started fighting.

They wrestled on the ground, Angel was swinging her fists at every chance she had and with every ounce of strength she had in her body. Dione was reaching for her pocket, she had torn away the flesh from one of her biceps with her left hand before she head released Angel. She held Angel in a strong hug, holding her close, trying to control her, trying to make her stop fighting her. Angel turned once more and pulled herself free. With a well placed kick, she sent Dione flying into the air, the fragment of the Dacops Crystal fell from Angel's pocket to the ground. Angel picked it up and placed it around her neck. When Dione ran back she stopped, she gave Angel with a startled, and sad, look them started to fade away, Angel saw a single tear fall down from each eye before Dione disappeared fully.

"You will learn on your own them, my dearly stubborn great-great granddaughter." Dione's voice was heard in Angel's head.

"Angel!' Kat screamed, when she reached Angel she grabbed her and shook her hard. "Are you alright? What was that about?"

"What is that around your neck?" Aisha asked.

Angel pulled free of Kat's hold and went to a street drain, tired as she was she was able to use her elemental powers to pull the street drain up and throw it to the side. She reached inside and pulled out the Dacops Crystal, it had had a front row seat the entire fight. She walked it over to one of the rare still intact but leaning over sideways walls of a use-to-be building and placed it on top. With a ripping motion, she ripped the fragment of the Dacops Crystal from her neck and placed it evenly on the piece it had been broken from. At once, the Dacops Crystal accepted the piece. It glowed brighter, it got a more powerful feeling.

"Uh Angel..." Lieutenant Rollins said as Angel started reaching out to touch the now complete Dacops Crystal. "I don't think that is a wise thing to do with that thing."

Kat and Aisha ran forward the second they saw Angel touching the Dacops Crystal, the Crystal changed color, started blinking red and purple and then it went to a deep red. Angel was blasted back by a red zapped bolt, she struck the side of a dumpster hard. The Crystal melted the wall it was on and fell to the ground where it forged itself to the asphalt. As Kat watched, the Crystal went white then yellow before it went back to pulsating in red and purple. The next thing she knew, Angel ran forward. She knelt down beside the Crystal and started making commands.

"Dacops Crystal! I command you downpower!" Angel screamed. "Release your hold on the Earth now!"

"This Crystal cannot comply with command due to commander not being the owner." a voice, deep and foreboding, from the Crystal said. "This Crystal can only be used by one, this Crystal can only be owned by one."

"Damn you I'm his granddaughter! I command you..." Angel grabbed the Crystal and tried to pull it from the asphalt. "release your hold!"

One of the shards turned in her hand, she heard an awning sound then grabbed another shard and did the same. She had just turned the last shard, the largest one, when there was a sound like air or gas being released then it became quiet. She looked at Kat, who was closest to her then she looked at Lieutenant Rollins. She wondered if she had activated the Crystal and if it had, indeed, accepted her as its new master and owner. She found out when she turned back around to face the Crystal. A white light suddenly shot up from the Crystal, it knocked Angel back but she got up on her feet in no time, the white light was thin and being so close to it Angel, Kat and Lieutenant Rollins felt the air grow cold. Angel took a step towards the Dacops Crystal and the white light suddenly exploded. Most of the light hit her and made her sail clean over a completely destroyed building. When she landed she found herself gasping for air. The rangers, Captain O'Nell and Lieutenant Rollins ran away from the Crystal, neither was going to touch it after seeing what it had just done.

"Angel!" Kat shrieked. "Your hair! Oh my God your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Angel asked, she pulled a lock of her hair down and shrieked in terror, her hair had gone from fiery red to as white as a brand new pillow case.

"Crystal activated!" the deep, foreboding voice of the Crystal reached them. "Crystal activated by non-owner, planetary destruction of owner's touched planets in ten minutes."

"No!" Angel screamed. Lieutenant Rollins grabbed her by her ripped open arm that was spilling out great amounts of blood. A wind blast by the Dacops Crystal sent all of them flying back a few feet.

"Angel, what's going on?" Aisha screamed. "What's happening?"

"I've destroyed our planet! That's what's fucking happening!" Angel screamed back. "Every planet that my grandfather had touched... has walked on!... will go up in smoke in ten minutes!"

"Jesus!" Captain O'Nell exclaimed. "I should have married my fiancée sooner now I might not have a chance to!"


	29. Chapter 29

When the shield was blasted down KurukVile, naturally, had turned around to avoid risk of his face being struck by and fragments. His first thought was like that of the others, why had the shield gone down in that way. It was quickly answered when he heard the Dacops Crystal say that it had been activated and that there was ten minutes before any planet he had walked on would be destroyed. His eyes grew hot with his anger over his Crystal's activation, he walked forward into Angel Grove confidently, stewing in this new rage. He felt like someone had tried to steal something from him, this feeling was justified by the Dacops Crystal again belting out in its voice that it had been activated and there was less than ten minutes for it to be deactivated before it would destroy all of the planets he ruled over and any of the planets he had touched. The monsters in his army behind him followed him into Angel Grove, they did so reluctantly and fearfully, he understood well. They were on a planet that a Crystal, his Crystal, was declaring to be destroyed soon.

He knew Irka and his mother and father were behind him, they let the monsters capture the civilians and send to an area outside of Angel Grove. They walked past a theater, then a baseball diamond that's artificial grasses had been pulled cleanly out from the ground, when they passed a Juice Bar that was near demolished and on its side they heard the Dacops Crystal again. Six minutes left, it said. KurukVile walked faster, he had a job to do and he would have to do it fast.

Angel was tearing the flesh of her hands to turn the shards back to their original position, her white hair hung in her face and she swung her head back. The clock had wound down to five and a half minutes, not a lot of time to correct what she had done. She strained hard, her body was battered and beaten and her arm was draining away her energy, she felt her life forces falling from her just because of her arm being severely cut open. Four minutes left, the Dacops Crystal had just said four minutes left. She tried harder, straining her body, using every ounce of strength in her. When the shard she had in her hand still wouldn't budge she screamed then fell back on the ground. She pulled herself back and sat with the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were standing in doleful quiet.

"I'm sorry..." Angel said sadly. "I truly am sorry."

"Don't put yourself down," Kat sighed. "not your fault."

"I should have left that thing at my grandfather's fortress." Angel sighed. "What I was thinking, I have no idea. Now, everything we've worked for is about to be wiped clean."

"You had good intentions." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "Thought you could send your grandfather away by sending it away."

Angel stood up, she brushed her now white hair out of her face and walked over to the Dacops Crystal. She looked closely at the Crystal, she tried again to move a shard and again it wouldn't budge. Three minutes left, she grabbed another shard and tried again. Again and again and again, each shard just wouldn't budge. In a fit of frustrated rage, Angel grabbed a slab of concrete and held it above the Crystal, she thought, why not, wouldn't hurt anything. She was about to drop it when she was sent flying back by a blue lightning bolt that encircled her body, electrocuting her. When she landed she found herself ten feet from the Crystal. As if out of a movie, her grandfather stepped out from a pillar of smoke. He walked up to the Crystal and started moving its shards. She heard each shard click as he moved it back, when he had finished turning the shards back to their original positions there was a pop then the light that had come up from the Crystal dissipated, the Crystal released from the asphalt. KurukVile Surfeit, the Dacops Crystal's only owner, picked the Crystal up as if nothing had happened.

"Of all the beings in the universe," her grandfather said when he turned and faced her, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell. "you humans are really the lowest forms. Not even evolved over combustion vehicles. Count your blessings my son has your planet in his rulership. Now maybe you and your weak minds will grow."

The second KurukVile had finished berating the humans that had been near the Dacops Crystal when he had walked up to it he teleported to his fortress home. Irka and his mother and father followed. He placed the now fully complete Dacops Crystal on its podium and pressed a button, it became circled by red and white lines. This was one of the new security measures in his home, it would burn a hand completely off if one was to try to take his Crystal again. When he was done replacing his Crystal back in its appropriate place he backed up. His shoulders and chest were heaving up and down, Irka, who was behind him, heard a whistling sound coming from him as he breathed which concerned her some. She was about to go to him when he turned and exited the room.

He walked into his in-home bar and poured himself a Bourshon and Male, one of the most stiffest of drinks on Gamma-Vile and one of which he had not had in quite a while. It was a stiff drink for a reason, it'd knock any man who drank it back a foot. The reason why it had the word Male on the label was because females never touched it, if one would ever have the guts to do so she'd be headed to a hospital quick. When he poured himself his drink, he usually poured it into a tiny glass which would look deformed in his large hand but this time, being as angry as he was, he poured himself a large glass.

"We'll wait a day and a half before we head back, my love." he said to his wife. "Angel's being caught, if I have to cripple her she will be caught."

"Take it easy dear." Irka said to her husband, her eyes were on the drink he had just poured for himself.

"I'll be out of it for a day and a night," KurukVile drank his drink in one big full gulp. "aft...mosht."

Angel was running around with half of her mind intact, the rest was scattered and the majority of the reason was because of her hair color. She had tried a spell and a charm to turn it back to its original color but neither had worked, she had tried forcing her hair back to its original color by making her body engulfed in flames and even that had not worked. The citizens of Angel Grove were all nicely organised in a large camp, Master Vile had already started teaching them their lessons on who their new ruler was. It was just Angel, Lieutenant Charles Rollins, Captain Ned O'Nell and the rangers who were outside of the camp, Angel had led them into the sewer tunnels and out of Angel Grove, when she had turned back saying she was going to save the rest Lieutenant Rollins had grabbed her and pulled her back. They were refugees on their own planet, and the one that normally led them was half there with them. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell found that they had to take over and act as dual leaders. Angel took over long enough to teleport them to Egypt then lead them to an oasis where they took up a temporary stay. At night they all crammed into a cave, it was a tight fit and it made each miserable but they had to, during the day they mostly stood under the trees.

"How long has it been now?" Aisha asked. "Feels like forever."

"Forever." Lieutenant Rollins replied. "I'd say a good four or five days, give or take a day or two."

"Three days." Angel answered. "Fully, it's been three days."

"How come Master Vile didn't attack here?" Kat asked. "It looks as if he barely touched this location."

"No people. No viewable civilizations." Angel responded. "No reason."

There were Dates, Citrus, Olive, Apricot and Carob trees that they got most of their food from and the mature men would head off to hunt but they would always come back empty-handed. Angel messed around with her hair, trying to make a spell to change it back to its true color but it again stayed white. She slammed his fists to the sand and exclaimed in a loud moan. Kat understood, she understood her well. If her hair had changed colors on her without any say on her part she would be pissed and if it couldn't be changed back or wouldn't change back she would become very upset. A woman's hair, after all, was one of the things that made a woman pretty. Angel still looked beautiful, but with her hair being the color it was she just didn't look natural anymore. Her hair looked very fake.

"So, you was here before?" Kat asked, she was just trying to get Angel to talk and not be so upset.

"No, it's on the other side of Atlas' mountain stronghold." Angel answered. "He never took us here when I was forced on his parading about walks."

"Do you think we'll see him?" Kat asked, when Angel looked up at her sharply she changed the subject. "So, how was Deocomos?"

"Odd, like a scene from The Fifth Element." Angel replied. "Makes me wonder how creativity works, now that I've seen the place."

"Do you think maybe one day you can take us to a different planet?" Kat asked. "I wouldn't mind experiencing tha universe some."

"Depends on the planet." Angel answered, she laughed slightly. "But yes, maybe one day I will."

Lieutenant Rollins, Angel and Jason were all out one night, the only time appropriate to do any hunting because of the temperatures in their location. Angel had found herself feeling a little better, although she wanted her hair color back she would continuously say over and over to herself it's only a hair color. Lieutenant Rollins and Jason, gently and without meaning any harm to her or her feelings, sent her back to the camp. With her saying it's only a hair color over and over they were afraid that she'd scare away any game. Didn't matter, they returned again empty-handed. When they returned they found that there was a caravan of Camels in their location and that Angel, Kat and Aisha were directly in a circle. Tommy, Captain O'Nell, Adam, Billy were acting as if they were protecting the girls. Grabbing the rock he had brought along with him, Lieutenant Rollins ran forward, Jason was at his heels with his spear.

"What's going on?" Lieutenant Rollins demanded. "Who are these people?"

"Bedouins," Angel replied, she stood up only to fall back down. There was a trail of blood going down from her temple. "from a tribe north of here. One of the tribes that Atlas was worried about."

"Go on! Get out of here!" Lieutenant Rollins shouted, he tossed his rock then started flailing his arms. "What do they want?"

"The women." Tommy exclaimed. "They want the women."

They were surrounded on all sides in no time, the Bedouins of the Woolow tribe up north had sent a scout to get more of their people, more of their men, to come assist them. Captain O'Nell was struck on the side of the head by a mace, the same mace that had struck Angel earlier. Tommy and Billy were tackled but the men that tackled them backed off, acting as if they were only mock fighting. Angel stood up several times, only to fall back. The swingers of them mace's were big, strong and well muscled men and when their mace's hit they made one see stars for a while. Seeing as how the situation was, Lieutenant Rollins started herding the group around the mountain. He'd periodically charge forward then pull back, throw stones and anything else that was around that he could throw but the pickings were slim. In one of his charges he was able to grab a sword from one of the men, he used that a few times and drove the Bedouins off a distance. Angel wasn't really walking, she was merely staggering around almost tripping over her feet. Captain O'Nell was doing the same, both she and Captain O'Nell were in far back of the group, Kat and Aisha were trying to help them but they would be sent off quick.

This went on for hours, they finished around the Crystal Mountains then went straight, Angel got her bearings straight and was able to fight. She sent a lot of the Bedouins flying with her air and sand swipes, an arrow pierced through her arm just as the sun was climbing the horizon. Her left arm had been wrapped up by Lieutenant Rollins, he had ripped a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it up tightly with that. Now with an arrow through that arm more blood flowed. She felt dizzy, she was not in a good situation! She had not yet recovered from bleeding so much blood and now with more bleeding from her she felt as if she was draining away. She reached over and snapped the arrow in half. With as much power as she could muster, she swung her arms wide and made the slabs of Earth underneath her, Captain O'Nell and Lieutenant Rollins and the rangers flip. Her powers drained completely and her attempt at saving her group was useless, they popped up a mile from the Bedouins, right in front of the shield she had been demanded to make by Atlas. The Bedouins got up on their Camels, horses and Mules and charged at them. Lieutenant Rollins grabbed Angel up and carried her limp body in his arms. As they ran they screamed, some screamed for help others screamed incoherently.

"There is something going on up ahead of us." Hannibal said to his father. "Lot of Camel tracks and footprints."

"Bedwons." Atlas replied. "Dey was a group on oter side last night."

"Should we continue, dad?" Hannibal asked.

Atlas nodded his head and mounted his horse, he had been searching in vain for almost a week for Angel and, although Helen was telling him to forget it, that she was lost, he had a different feeling. He had read the paper, the one from el-Bawiti, about how there was heavy fighting going on in America and he wasn't sure but he thought he had seen Angel in the photograph the article had associated with it. Atlas kicked his horse forward, following the Camel tracks. He had been trained how to follow both prey and tracks from domesticated beasts from his father at a young age in this very stretch of desert, and he had done the same with his sons. Hannibal grabbed his spear and jumped up on his horse, he followed his father as did the group of hardened warriors behind him.

He had looked frantically for Angel, even after his family had gotten to the Bahariya Oasis he had started looking. He knew her father was in the area and he had scouted his camp, when he hadn't seen her he had looked west. After two long hours he had led his family back to his stronghold, constantly looking over his shoulder and from left to right, hoping she would return. She hadn't and he had scrounged up a search party to find her quickly after getting back to her mountain stronghold. It had started out as fifty men, but after each day he had lost ten. He had understood, it didn't take long to waste out in the desert and most of the men he had scrounged up already thought of her as a goner. After almost a week, he had just ten men and his youngest son, Hannibal.

"Deys blood!" Atlas exclaimed, he leaped off of his horse and went to the trail of blood on the sand that had already become caked and dried by the sun.

"It looks old, pop." Hannibal said, he had dismounted and was at his father's elbow.

"La! No, steel sticky." Atlas said as he rubbed the blood in between his fingers.

"The blood goes this wah..." Hannibal started following the blood then stopped. He called his father over quickly.

"Dem Bedwons huntin' someting pretty bad." Atlas said as he held the broken arrow up. "Dis broke."

"Did it break on its own?" Hannibal asked.

"La! No, dis been broket!" Atlas toss the arrow down and ran to his horse. He jumped up into the saddle and pushed his horse into a fast canter.

They rode on, their horses were sleek with sweat but they never faltered as their masters drove them at fast paces. These horses were the best stock around, Atlas' father had bred their ancestors, as had his father and his father and his father before him. There were bays, blacks, burnished copper sorrels and grays, not one had extra weight on them. Each was sleek, shined and well cared for, each had a fire in their eyes, each had been born in sand and raised in fine stables, some had even been raised inside shacks with families. Some were mares and some were stallions, the horse that Atlas rode, a sleek and well balanced gray, was one he had raised inside his palace. Onward they went, a ground of twelve, all equipped with swords, spears, mace's and slingshots, Atlas had a laser gun strapped around his shoulder but if there was a fight between a group of Bedouins and his group he'd not touch it. It was the law of the land, you fight fair or not at all. They were well equipped, more so than the still very behind in technology Bedouins in the region, but they knew what was right and what was wrong.

Lieutenant Rollins collapsed just before they reached the Oasis, a lush green area just before him. Angel had recovered some but she was terribly weak. The sun above had made the others feel drained and they fell just ahead of him. The Bedouins behind, that had simply slowed their Camels, horses and Mules to a meager trot, kicked their animals forward faster. The Lieutenant crawled forward on his hands and knees, he placed himself over Angel and turned over. Tommy, Jason, Billy and Adam and Captain O'Nell had formed a weak ring around Kat and Aisha. Just before the Bedouins got to them Lieutenant Rollins felt movement behind him. Angel shoved her arms forward and made a weak, but efficient, reverse sand wave which blew them all into the Oasis. Her poor arm was a bloody mess, sand had gotten into the wounds and the Lieutenant's quick fix bandage had fallen off. Flesh waved in the air and blood trickled slowly making trails where she had walked. The second they were in the Oasis they saw a lake and ran forward. Each quenched their thirst quickly, they drank like animals, slapping their heads into the water and slurping big gulps. Angel had just lifted her head up when one of the Bedouins grabbed her by her white hair. She was pulled back roughly, weak as she was she put up a fight. She forced weak bolts of energy from her fingers, made weak sand waves, sent weak fire and air blasts at her attackers. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and the rangers were quickly grabbed up. They were all brought to an area away from the Oasis and lined up, all on their knees.

"What's he saying, Angel?" Adam asked, the lead Bedouin was speaking Arabic which he couldn't understand.

"Beats me, buddy." Angel breathed heavily. "I don't know Arabic."

"I know some words." Captain O'Nell grabbed Aisha and Kat's arms and held them close. "Something about women, nisaa... that means women."

"Anything else?" Lieutenant Rollins asked his friend.

"Think we're about to find out." Captain O'Nell answered.

Atlas rode over the dune at a fast gallop, he pulled his horse up quick when he saw the group of Bedouins standing in front of a group of mostly men with three women. A Bedouin was grabbing one of the women, the one with white hair, up from the sand and was carrying her off. He hated that, yes a man should discipline his woman if she should be disrespectful but if that woman was not his own he had no right to touch her. He had a feeling that the Bedouins in front of him had just happened on the group and were plain taking advantage that they had three women. He grabbed his sword and pulled it from his sheath then kicked his horse forward, he gripped his long legs about the girth of his horse and yelled his battle cry, behind him he heard his son and the ten men do the same.

Angel was dropped as soon as the small group of men ran over the dune on their horses. The group of Bedouins that had dogged them for so long charged forward, grabbing their swords and swinging them madly. The man in front felled two at once before jumping off of his horse, a lovely gray stallion that had a gold-like shine to him and a finely made, dished-profile head. She ran back to her group that were getting up and gave them a look. They turned and fled into the Bahariya Oasis. When Angel looked back she saw that the leader of the group that had attacked the Bedouin group's facial veil had been removed, her pupils grew small as she recognized him as Atlas, the man that had forced her to be in his harem for several months. She led her group into the trees and hid among them inside the small, but surprisingly long, cave.

"They're running off." Hannibal said, he walked up to his father as he saw the remnants of the Bedouin group running off.

"I see'd dat." Atlas replied, he pulled his facial veil off and wiped his face with it. "Dat oter group, wey dey?" When one of his men spoke in Arabic and pointed to the Oasis he nodded and mounted his horse.

They heard the hooves and grew tense, everyone's breathing was heavy from the run and from the sheer fear of what had just happened. It echoed in the cave that they were in, Angel thought she heard Kat or Aisha starting to sob but she wasn't sure. The thuds of the hooves stopped then they were footsteps and branches being moved to the side. Lieutenant Rollins pulled Angel back behind him, he had a stick in his hand which had thorns on it, his hand was bloody from having grabbed it while fleeing. When the footsteps stopped they waited in silence, everyone's heaving breathes had stopped. Lieutenant Rollins had just tensed up when a hand reached into the cave. With a wild Hyena's scream he drove the thorned stick forward and punctured the palm of the hand. Whoever the hand belonged to, they knew he was experiencing pain as the stick went back with him when he withdrew his hand.

"Move back!" Lieutenant Rollins demanded to his group. "Move back I say!"

"We can't!" Billy said, he had been the first to enter the cave and was the one furthest back. "I'm as far as the cave goes!"

"Shit!" Lieutenant Rollins cursed.

The hand reached in again and yanked the Lieutenant out, he was body slammed to the soft green sand grasses hard and lost his breath by a darkly tanned man that had a burly body. He had no choice but to stay lying in the sand grass, when he had been body slammed he had lost all feeling in his arms and legs. Captain O'Nell, Tommy, Adam, Kat and Aisha were pulled out. Five men grabbed them before they could run off, the burly darkly tanned man next pulled out Jason, Angel and Billy. When all were out the man turned, he yelled something that they couldn't understand then he gave Lieutenant Rollins a swift kick before picking him up. The rangers, Captain O'Nell, Angel and Lieutenant Rollins were shoved out of the cover of the trees to the lake's edge. The man who had the Lieutenant took him over to a rock and held his hand over a rock.

"What's he doing?" Aisha asked fearfully. "Why is he taking out his sword?"

Angel didn't answer, she ran forward and tackled the man with the sword. He was no match for her, she knew that, but her tackle had thrown him off guard and he released the Lieutenant who scrambled off before being recaptured. The burly man who had darkly tanned skin and black hair, reached back and threw her off of him. He gave her a glancing, anger-filled look, before he walked over to the Lieutenant again. The law of the desert was an eye for an eye, a wound for a wound. Lieutenant Rollins had cut the man's palm with the thorny stick, he was about to either have his hand cut off or have it plain cut. Angel ran forward when she saw the man draw his sword up, although she was grabbed up by another man she was able to fire off a weak bolt of lightning which made the man turn towards her in shock.

"Angel?" Atlas walked up to her and stared at her intently. "Dat yeh?"

"Call the man off, Atlas!" Angel demanded, she pointed at the burly man behind Atlas.

Lieutenant Rollins had no idea of what was going on but suddenly the man who had stepped up in front of Angel turned around and barked out something in Arabic. The burly man who had tried to either end his life, or remove his hand, stepped away, he re-sheathed his sword as he did so. Lieutenant Rollins was released and he ran over to the others, a sandy-blond haired man was knelt down beside Kat, Lieutenant Rollins was surprised when he found that the man spoke perfect English.

"You're fine now, you're safe." the sandy-blond haired man was saying to Kat.

"Angel I swear I'm going to throttle you!" Kat cried. "This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you!"

"Stop it." Captain O'Nell sighed. "Kat, it's not her fault."

"It is! If she wasn't here her father wouldn't be taking over our planet and we wouldn't be here!" Kat cried.

"Kat..." Tommy slid over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, she pulled away.

"Angel Grove was destroyed because of Angel!" Kat screamed. "If it wasn't for Angel fighting Dione to get that fragment then..."

"If you haven't noticed, I was Crystally punished for what you're about to bring up." Angel held a lock of her hair up.

"Kat, Angel's just as much of a victim in this as we all are." Lieutenant Rollins sighed. "To put the blame fully on her isn't fair."

"Some of the blame can be placed on her though." Kat glared at Angel. "Her repairing the Dacops Crystal, if she wouldn't have touched it..."

"She had good intentions." Captain O'Nell pointed out.

"They backfired though!" Kat screamed.

"Enoof!"

Kat was hoisted up on one of the Camels that the Bedouins had left behind while Aisha was given a boost up onto the back of a Mule. Tommy and Adam rode double on a Camel while Billy and Jason rode double on a horse that looked very thin. Angel was riding double behind Atlas while Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell simply walked. There were no more spare animals to ride and neither of the men riding the horses wanted to ride double with another man. The ride was mostly quiet until they reached a tunnel, the man named Atlas who led the group ushered out some orders in Arabic and suddenly, the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were surrounded.

"My father is right miffed at you for running off." Hannibal told Angel after she had bathed and changed into a pair of clothes that Atlas had instructed for her to wear.

"I'll deal with his anger later, at the moment I have more concerning matters to deal with." Angel replied. "Are you aware of the situation in America? In a little town called Angel Grove?"

"No, I'm not one for reading news print." Hannibal answered. "Why, what's wrong?"

"My father had Angel Groves citizens in camps, he's giving them their lessons on their "new ruler"." Angel air quoted with her fingers on the new ruler part.

"That's not good." Hannibal said, he shuddered slightly.

"My grandfather also retrieved his Dacops Crystal," Angel added. "fully repaired, and sadly that is my fault on that one."

"Yes, that pretty girl said that already." Hannibal nodded his head.

"I need to speak to your father." Angel stood up. "Besides the Dacops Crystal being back with its owner, there's a new matter that is concerning."

Angel was wearing a pair of see through pants that were red and connected at the ankles, a tight red bra piece with silver coins hanging from it and one silver arm band. There was no veil around her hair and no jewelry on her other than the one arm band. When she stepped out of her chamber, the one she had occupied what seemed like so long ago across from Atlas' own chamber, she felt embarrassment because of her hair color. Hannibal was embarrassed to be escorting her to his father's Throne Room not because of her hair color, but because of what she had done almost a week before, running away from his father and not coming back.

When Angel reached Atlas' Throne Room she was almost blown away from shock. It seemed that a party was going on in the room, there was a long table which ran around one single corner that had a white cloth on it which held all types of food from fruits to vegetables to meat. Aphra was doing a belly dance which was definitely getting Atlas' attention, Selma and Alexis looked as they were stitching something together which had two colors on it, Helen was seated with Atlas. The minute Angel stepped into the Throne Room the atmosphere changed, everyone turned their eyes on her. Hannibal gave her a gentle shove then closed the door behind her and walked away leaving her with Atlas and his women.

"Pig!" Aphra walked up and punched her elbow.

"No more like a ghost at the moment." Angel replied, she shouldered past Aphra only to meet up with Alexis.

"Heartless Banshee!" Alexis sniffed.

Angel was mercilessly verbally abused and pushed around for a short while by the harem girls, Aphra was the only one that struck her with her fists. She figured that by the way Atlas was acting, by letting Aphra, Alexis and Selma punish her, she was being taught a lesson. After thirty minutes the three girls left her alone. Aphra went back to her dancing while Alexis and Selma went back to their sewing. Angel walked up to Atlas and started speaking to him, she was only met with silence. This, she figured, was another way of his punishing her. Helen stuck her nose up in the air when Angel glanced her way. Seeing as she was getting no where, Angel walked off and sat by herself in a corner. She ran her hands through her hair a few times and again, tried to get it to change back to its original color and again, it did not. After a short while Atlas motioned for her to come forward, which she did. She wasn't much liking to what he had in his eyes. A mixture of anger and something else; need, lust and the need to show power over someone. Before she could say anything he tossed a newspaper at her, he tossed it high enough so it would hit her in the face. She picked the paper up and read the story on the front.

_Shai5 Ruler Alive, Not Dead_

_A gasp was heard for the whole of the universe when word reached that the ruler of the planet Shai5, located in the Sairgos Galaxy, is not dead but is very much alive. DuruVile Surfeit, the man himself who sought only single planets to rule over instead of full galaxies, was found to be alive after being thought to be dead for almost two hundred thousand years. DuruVile Surfeit, the man who married five different women from five different planets, all of which he rules over, and has fathered twelve children with them wives seems to have joined ranks with his oldest son, KurukVile Surfeit who is trying to assist in capturing Angel Irene, KurukVile granddaughter and DuruVile's great-granddaughter. At present, there are two separate groups looking to capture Angel Irene, KurukVile's group and his oldest son's, Master Vile, our leader's, group._

_Master Vile and his father broke off in their team-up of capturing Angel Irene after KurukVile decided to concentrate his energies on acquiring his stolen Dacops Crystal, the very crystal which KurukVile had used in the past to conquer, and sometimes destroy, planets. A week ago today, KurukVile retrieved his Crystal and used it soon afterwards to make all shields that were put up by his young granddaughter on Earth fall. Two locations have been destroyed and there are camps in which large groups of Earth's civilians are living in. Master Vile has already started giving his lessons to Earth's populace on who their new ruler is, the leaders of Earth have all fallen and have run off into exile leaving the planet in our rulers very capable hands._

_"We're not sure if we're going to re-group or not." KurukVile said when asked about Angel Irene's thoguht-to-be swiftly approaching capture. "My son, at the moment, is busy with the populace. I'm busy looking for his daughter. Whatever happens, she won't come to any harm."_

_Master Vile's group consists of our ruler and his two oldest children, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, Rita's husband, Lord Zedd, and TazirVile, KurukVile's half-brother. TazirVile also has his young daughter, EshalVile, in tote. KurukVile's group consists of the great KurukVile Surfeit, his newly discovered to be alive father, DuruVile Surfeit, KurukVile's mother, Cyla, KurukVile's wife, Irka and KurukVile and Irka's two younger children, Dara Dara and Triskull Surfeit. Angel Irene's time on the run seems to be coming to a swift end, with her father having control of Earth and having his armies on alert for any sight of her, her capture is expected to happen any day now._

"Shit you mean all the shields are down!" Angel pulled back in shock.

"He gots Ert now." Atlas replied. "Cep small pookets, dat is."

"Where are those small pockets?" Angel asked. "Where are they located?"

"Loondon, dat Roosha place an' heh." Atlas replied. "Mos go unert ground."

"Any organized fighting going on?" Angel asked. "Or any rebellions?"

"Not yit." Atlas replied.

"Shit!" Angel brought her hands up to her head then dropped them quick. "I might as well of handed the planet to my old man!"

"Yeh did." Atlas replied none too kindly. "Tanks!"

Tommy found himself feeling right angry for the next few days, the man named Atlas who had claimed Angel as his own was treating her rather poorly. He'd insult her and give her no comfort when others in Atlas' tribe chastised her on her father taking over the planet. The blonde haired woman who seemed to be higher up on the totem pole of Atlas' harem, but underneath his wife and Angel's mother, Helen, really had it out for Angel. She'd attack her for no reason, one time she tore out a chunk of Angel's hair. Angel wasn't allowed to defend herself, one time when she had Atlas had ran forward and whapped her with his sheath. Tommy and the rangers, when they were alone with Angel, gave her comfort, as did Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell, who were thoroughly disgusted of the treatment Angel was getting. Lieutenant Rollins had been attacked one day after being seen walking with Angel by Atlas, the reason for this was because Atlas didn't like any other male near his women, his son's were allowed because they knew better but everyone else was not allowed to come near or touch them.

"Hey man, back off!" Captain Ned O'Nell said angrily at Atlas one day when he was found talking with Angel. "I'm a friend."

"Yeh move, now!" Atlas gestured for him to move off away from Angel who was seated near the fountain in the courtyard.

"Put your pole back in your pants and bug off." Captain O'Nell exclaimed, he turned around and went back to his conversation with Angel. "Any plans yet on what we're doing yet? We cannot just sit here and watch your old man take over."

"What do you expect for me to do, Ned?" Angel demanded, she stood up quickly. "I have no magic at the moment, I'm still suffering from the effects of that light that that damn Crystal zapped at me."

"Yeh no leave heh agin!" Atlas shouted at her. "Yeh stee heh foreveh!"

Captain O'Nell, younger and trimmer than Atlas, wasn't much of a match for the older man. He turned around quickly and butted his chest against Atlas' and stared him hard in the eye. Atlas, taking this as a threat, grabbed Captain O'Nell around the middle and threw him over his shoulder. Angel tried to go around Atlas and stand in between the two men but Atlas would have none of it. He slapped her back hard enough for her to lose her footing. Tommy had just entered the courtyard and when he saw that Atlas was on top of Captain O'Nell he ran forward.

"Tommy no!" Angel screamed.

Tommy grabbed Atlas by the shoulders and threw him off of Captain O'Nell but Atlas came back and grabbed him, Tommy saw stars after one well placed punch then fell back. Jason and Lieutenant Rollins, who had bruises on his face from Atlas attacking him a few days before came into the courtyard and when they saw Atlas kneeling over the Captain with a knife in his hands they charged forward. Between the two of them they had Atlas subdued, Jason ran over to Angel and helped her to her feet while Lieutenant Rollins checked the Captain and Tommy. Atlas stood up immediately and stepped in between Jason and Angel, he glared at Jason fiercely.

"Atlas, that's enough." Angel placed her hand on Atlas' shoulder, he turned towards her slowly. "If you haven't noticed, they aren't hurting anything. They're my friends. Honor that, will ya."

"Des introodin' males, Angel." Atlas replied angrily.

"They're my friends, not intruders." Angel shook Atlas twice then let him go. "Isn't there some sort of friend-like honor system here in Egypt?"

"Yeah man, like honor thy wife, honor thy friends of something?" Tommy spoke, he was rubbing his hand on his jaw which was right sore.

Atlas had the men sent away and carried Angel off to his chamber where he locked both she and he up inside. He cleaned himself up, there wasn't much to clean up except for a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth and a grease mark from when he had been knocked down. When he turned around he saw that Angel was staring at a stack of letters on his dresser. He made a ticking sound then walked forward, he grabbed her around the waist and carried her to his bed where he layed her down. He was aware that she had lost the baby that they had created together during the time she had been away and was mourning the loss of it, but he was glad to have her back. Gently and slowly, he brought his hand up to her face then he came in to give her a kiss. She looked away just as his lips and hers touched.

"Not right now, Atlas." Angel said.

"Dem men gots yeh all messed up!" Atlas exclaimed, he pulled away from her in a huff. "I sends dem away tomowo."

"You do and I go with them." Angel sat up.

"No, yeh stee heh!" Atlas exclaimed. "Yeh heh me! Yeh steein' heh!"

"Can it, Attie." Angel sat next to him. "I need to figure out a way to get Earth back from my father."

"Yeh pa no find yeh here." Atlas placed his hand on Angel's leg.

"Are you forgetting he's already found me here?" Angel slapped his hand away. "I need to speak to Dione."

"She no speakin' to anyone." Atlas replied.

"Then what's that stack of letters from her to you?" Angel nodded at his dresser. "Don't look very non-talkative to me."

Atlas stood up and went to his dresser, he quickly stuffed each letter into a drawer then turned back and looked at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes but ignored it. Standing up, she walked over to Atlas and looked him in the eye. She didn't move or say a word, she simply stared. He made a snarling sound after a minute and elbowed past her, the next few minutes Angel laughed inside. He yelled in Arabic at the ceiling and tossed his hands up, he truly acted like he was a teenager, like his mother had found something of hers in his sock drawer and he was angry about it and angry about her snooping around in his things. After three minutes he sat down in a chair that had a Lion's pelt draped over the back, he crossed one of his legs and reached over to a box where he took out a Cigar. He lit it and started smoking, big puffs of gray smoke came from the Cigar's end and from his mouth. Angel walked forward and gently took the Cigar from him, he didn't fight to take it back.

"You know how bad these are for you?" Angel asked, she ran her hand through Atlas' hair, messing it up some. "You done with your little temper tantrum, King Tut?"

"Yis." the word more seeped through his teeth than was said.

"You don't need to act out because I find a little something out on you that you've been keeping from me." Angel messed his hair up some more. "Is it some sort of secret that I've been here? Shouldn't be."

"I like to be peerivate." Atlas said.

"I use to be like that." Angel spiked his hair some then stepped back. "There we are, look like a little punk now."

"Qeeet dat!" Atlas smoothed his hair down with his hands. "Mehk me look funny!"

Angel tried messing with Atlas' hair some more, she was disgusted with herself but she tried to flirt with him and he'd pull back from her each time. When the Cigar burnt down to her fingers she gasped and dropped it, Atlas picked it up and stubbed it out then stood up. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could walk around her then he walked to his dresser. He had a right comfortable bed, more so than the one in the chamber across from his, that had tan sheets and a yellow blanket with a cat holding an Ankh on it. He had five pillows on the side of his bed near the wall, two throws and three normal, all with tan pillow cases. There was a Striped Hyena rug directly in front of his bed, the head of the animal was mounted near the window, and there were Fennec Fox, Cross Fox, Sand Cat and Afghan Fox tails hung up on the wall. He had a framed photograph of him surrounded by his harem and Helen in his arms hanging on the wall, beside it stood a framed photograph of him with his five children, all by Helen.

"Heh, yeh read." Atlas slid the letters onto her lap. "I gots work to do."

"I hope it doesn't deal with my friends." Angel looked up at him, when he walked past her she reached up and grabbed his hand. "Please."

"Meh people, Angel." Atlas replied. "Yeh... friends fine heh. Fah now."

Angel found out that Dione wrote to Atlas once a week, and in her letters she would mention that she was having a fit with her daughter and granddaughter. She was surprised that Dione was so open with Atlas about her internal problems, both health and mind wise. As it turned out, Dione was getting a twice monthly flow, why she would write that to a man was beyond Angel but she figured she had done so because Atlas was, after all, family, Atlas had married Dione's great-granddaughter, Helen. Dione's letters usually consisted of one single page but after reading through most she finally found one, the very final one which was written almost two weeks ago, that Dione had sent him that consisted of two full pages. It was mostly how life was at her castle, and her voicing how she wished Atlas would return back as she did miss him being around with the usual banter of her worries over her double monthly and an issue now with migraines. At the end of the letter Dione voiced how concerned she was over not knowing where she was. She claimed in her letter not to know where Angel was or what she was up to. Each letter was signed Yours truly with Dione underneath in very wavy purple letters. She stood up and walked over to the dresser, when she placed the letters back on it an unopened letter from Dione suddenly appeared on top of the stack. She glanced at it then walked off, seeing that since it was sent for Atlas, he should have the right of reading it first.

"Yeh done reddin' meh tings?" Atlas asked some time later, she had fallen asleep on his bed.

"Everything but that letter than came in." Angel pointed at the unopened letter. "Figured you should have the honor of first read."

"Deesreeepectin' ting!" Atlas walked over to the letter and tore it open hastily.

"Hey buster, I could have opened the thing and read it before you." Angel exclaimed, she stood up. "Calm down, worse than a Rhinoceros."

Atlas must have grown tired of her because he simply placed the letter down and left the room, Angel could hear him muttering loudly in Arabic as he walked down the hallway. She went over and picked the letter up, the letter started out normally. The usual banter from Dione about her life, life at the castle with her daughter and granddaughter and her continued migraines. Near the end of the letter she started in on Angel, saying she had found her and that they had had a fight in which Angel had taken the crystal fragment from her and had repaired the Dacops Crystal. She expressed her resentment and how she felt somewhat betrayed by her, and how she still wanted to teach her brother a lesson. She was now increasing her own training, after her fight with Angel she claimed she needed to do a refresher course, she claimed that the fight with Angel had made that clear that she needed to refreshen her skills as she wasn't up to par as she usually was. Dione asked Atlas in her letter if he knew what Angel had been up to the past few weeks, and she asked if it was okay with Atlas in her letter if she could come to his mountain stronghold for supper sometime in the next few days. Angel figured that would be a nice wake up call for both Dione and Atlas, she wondered if Dione knew about Atlas' asking of Helen if she could be in his harem. She found out in the last part of Dione letter to Atlas.

"I know you like Angel a lot, I know you're right fond of her, but be careful." Dione had written in her letter. "I cannot stress that enough! Angel's a wild one, a strong one and a wild one at the same time. Maybe one day when things calm down and Earth is back in the hands of its own people and not my brother's, you two can be together."

"A bit behind in the times, Dione." Angel snickered.

Angel removed herself from Atlas' chamber and walked around, she went to Tommy's chamber and checked on him. His jaw was bruised but he was fine. Captain O'Nell, when she went to his and Lieutenant Rollins' dual chamber, was sporting around a nice black eye. She told the two mature men about Dione's letters and how Atlas had had a temper tantrum when she had found them lying in the open on his dresser. Lieutenant Rollins started laughing while Captain O'Nell simply shook his head. Both men were wearing clothes that were a bit out of date, men's bell bottom jeans, Lieutenant Charles Rollins had on a red and white striped long sleeved shirt while Captain Ned O'Nell wore a brown and white striped bowling short sleeved shirt. Both men had white tennis shoes on their feet.

"Doesn't surprise me that he tries to keep things from you." Lieutenant Rollins said. "He don't seem like the openly, friendly type."

"When he gets his way, he's friendly." Angel snickered. "But when he doesn't he's not very friendly."

"So Miss. Dione is coming over her supper?" Captain O'Nell poundered. "She'll be surprised."

Atlas did invite Dione over for supper, it started out nice but when Dione saw Angel and her refugee group things went downhill fast. Atlas had no choice but to tell her that he had had Angel for the past few months, that made Dione not very pleased. Angel apologized for attacking and fighting Dione and for taking the fragment from her, Dione accepted the apologee then went back to her conversation with Atlas. Helen joined in and defended Atlas' decision to add Angel to his harem and that seemed to of ended the conversation on Angel being with Atlas. They ate in silence for a short while before Dione turned and handed Angel a newspaper article.

"What is it?" Captain O'Nell asked.

"My grandfather and his group are in London," Angel sighed. "they're looking for me there, turning the streets upside down, looking through sewers and making a mess of things."

"And your father?" Tommy wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What's he up to?"

"Busy, the article simply says he's going from town to town teaching his lessons." Angel replied. "Five hundred people were arrested for not wanting to comply with his orders, Angel Grove is being rebuilt and some reporters from Gamma-Vile are capturing it all on film. A documentary is being made on all of this."

"Damn." Lieutenant Rollins cursed. "Anything we can do?"

"My powers and abilities are returning, it'll be another week yet before I'm at full strength." Angel sighed. "We could do ground attacks? Try to..."

"Can we capture one of them and bring them here?" Billy asked. "Hold for ransom, Earth for the captured family member?"

"I's not lettin' any of dem be heh!" Atlas slapped his hand down on the table hard.

Angel thought about it as Atlas and Lieutenant Rollins fought over Billy's suggestion. She remembered how it had gone when she had taken her aunt, Dara Dara, and her grandmother, Irka, captive. She had done it on impulse, a spur of the moment thing and she hadn't had any plan of what she was going to do with her grandmother or aunt, she just figured that her father and grandfather would back off knowing that she had them. They hadn't, and they had found the camp in Yellow Stone. Angel looked at Atlas, who had calmed down and gone back to his meal. He was older and surely, he had some experience with battles and the reasoning for taking captives. She placed her silverware down and cleared her throat.

"Pardon me, Atlas, I don't mean to be disrespectful but how old are you?" she asked.

"You've been in his harem for months and don't know his age?" Dione asked Angel, her eyes were wide. "He's almost five hundred and fifty years old."

"What!" Kat and Aisha exclaimed together.

"Yes, I is old." Atlas ran his hand through his hair. "Tank yeh fah askin'."

"You look in excellent shape for a human that is almost five hundred and fifty years of age." Angel pointed out. "Very... sexy." She glared at Kat who gave her a shocked look.

"Tank you!" Atlas smiled at her.

They finished supper, ate dessert then Dione said her goodbyes and left. Angel pulled the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell to the side and told them her plan of asking Atlas for help in capturing one of the males, specifically her grandfather, and holding him hostage. Lieutenant Rollins gave her a nod, the others wished her well in getting any information from Atlas. After a few hours she found herself escorted to Atlas' chamber and locked inside, Atlas joined her a few minutes later. She let him do what he wanted with her, they had sex for a while then he snuggled up beside her. Again, she had felt no connection during the deed. After a few minutes had passed after he had climbed off of her she turned to him and returned his snuggling, she started speaking to him at that moment.

"I understand why you don't want any of them here," she said to him. "are there any cells in the mountain away from your people where a captive can be kept?"

"Yes," Atlas kissed her neck. "good eron! Strong!"

"Do you think you would allow for me to bring a captive to one?" Angel messed his hair up some more, it was already thoroughly messed up from her wringing her hands through it when she and he had had sex.

"Yeh no bring pa heh!" Atlas sat up sharply. "I no's what yeh doin', tryin' to git me to sey yes. I sey no! Yeh pa no comin' an' steein' heh!"

"No, not my father." Angel sat up, she let the sheet that was around her fall to her waist. "My grandfather."

"La! No! He no come eder!" Atlas exclaimed.

Angel tried hard to get Atlas swayed in her direction, she dropped the sweet talk and just plain told him what she had in mind. Atlas yelled out no a bunch of times and left the room after a while, he returned shortly afterward and demanded what she expected from doing such a dangerous thing and then he asked her if she cared about the danger she would cause if her grandfather got out and started trying to capture his people. She assured him that that wouldn't happen because she would have him to help her. Just as the sun was coming up they dressed and he asked her to follow him to see a scientist that lived in his mountain stronghold, someone who he had picked up five years ago and someone who was very intelligent. She followed willingly, despite the soreness of her under regions from the night before.

"It's rare I have company!" Lisa Walberg exclaimed after she threw the door of her mud brick home open. "Hello Atlas, how are you?"

"I's fahn." Atlas replied, he walked over and sat on the floor.

"Hello, may I speak to you about something?" Angel stepped up.

"You're the girl Atlas is having so much problems with." Lisa shook her head. "What is it?"

Angel explained how she'd like to capture her grandfather and bring him here to the cell that was cut into the mountain, she explained how she'd like for a few tests to be run on her grandfather, simple tests like blood tests which would show the powers each member of the now deceased family had had and how long the family had been in existence. Lisa nodded her head then went to the back of her home, it was sparsely decorated, had pillows thrown around and no furniture, it looked as if she mainly living in her lab which had a small mattress and a single chair in it. Lisa came out with a few tools and a book which she placed on the floor.

"I can do that." Lisa looked up at Angel. "It would also get a good history of your family. Do you want semen tested as well?"

"La! No!" Atlas stood up and walked quickly over to Angel. "No dat! Jus' blood."

"Just blood." Angel gave a wink which Lisa acknowledged by nodding her head.

"I can do blood, skin, saliva and semen testing." Lisa said. "But you just want his blood tested? Odd but okay I can do that. Is the subject here?"

"No, not yet." Angel looked back at Atlas. "Need to work the details out first, make plans."

"I'm always available, just knock on the door and I'll run out with the tools." Lisa said as she walked them to the door and let them out.


	30. Chapter 30

He had no idea why he was there, he didn't like the plan and he didn't like having to drive. In all of his life he had never driven a vehicle, he had seen them over the near five hundred and fifty years of his long life but he had never actually sat in one and he had never actually drove one. He was still very nervous about the vehicle, it didn't move right for him, was much too jerky and to him, unstable. Nervously he swallowed, his throat made a clicking sound that made his wife turn to him. She saw the nervousness on his face and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her then look forward, any moment now he would have to turn the key as he had been taught and at any moment he would have to slam his foot down on the gas pedal.

"Atlas, you need something to drink?" Helen asked him. "You're sweating horribly."

"I's fahn." Atlas said, his voice shook some. "I's fahn, Helen."

The plan had called for four drivers, the two mature males had walked up so confidently and assuringly. They had been given the keys to two stolen vehicles and given instructions to wait at the entrance of the Crystal Palace's park. Another male, a young one that looked no older than nineteen years, had walked up and said he wanted to be the third driver but his Angel, the woman who still had his heart, and the woman who still wrought his frustrations, had turned him down due to his not having a license, the youth had persisted for two days then Angel had caved. A fourth driver had been needed, his son Hannibal had stepped up to offer his help but he had insisted that he stay out of the plan. He had offered just to keep his son from trying again and that had started a fight between him and Angel. He had no license, he didn't know how to drive. That Lieutenant had called him a big risk, an unneeded risk, that had hurt him bad and he had near thrown him out of his mountain stronghold. After a few days of fighting Angel had started training him to drive. When he had learned the basics; how to start up and shut down, how to drive, how to make turns and how to use the pedals, Angel had given him the keys to an army jeep, the very vehicle he had learned to drive in.

"I's not drivin' agin afer dis!" he said to his wife. "I perfor hosses and camels to dis ting."

"I agree with you there, honey." Helen replied. "Smoother ride and less dangerous."

Angel had teleported them, and their vehicles, to Crystal Palace, London, a residential area located in South London, England. Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell were stationed at the entrance of the Crystal Palace Park, Jason was stationed at the Crystal Palace railway station while he, Atlas, was stationed just outside of the Stambourne Woods. Angel was with Kat and Aisha, the two teenage girls would get Angel's grandfather's attention then Angel would show up and a chase would ensue. KurukVile Surfeit was alone, the rest of his group had gone off to scout other areas of London for Angel. Atlas fiddled with the radio, the chase had started a few seconds before, the last he had heard was that KurukVile had seen Angel and had given chase. He knew how to use a radio, he had plenty in his mountain stronghold. Only static came through and that made him more nervous. He had his finger ready to turn the key to start his vehicle up when the younger teenage girl, the one named Kat, radioed him.

"She's heading to the railway station!" Kat reported. "Jason, be ready! He's in a car, Angel's riding a motorcycle."

It had started out nicely, she had teleported everyone and their vehicles to Crystal Palace, London and everyone had taken up their positions. The only one who looked nervous was Atlas and she knew well why. He had not only himself to worry about, but his wife who was with him and his people. Atlas had been a good learner, he was nervous behind the wheel but that was expected as he had never driven a car before. Regardless of the small fights they had had over the week, he hadn't much helped in making the plan but he had taught her well on how things went down during a hostage situation, that was enough for her. She wasn't pressing him hard to help, she asked gently and nicely and he, although reluctantly, would help. Sometimes, there was a price for his help and at other times he had just walked off in frustration. She was grateful, regardless.

"There he is." Kat pointed her finger through the bushes.

"You two know the plan?" Angel asked her two friends.

"Get his attention." Aisha responded.

They were near the Crystal Palace transmitting station, a tall communication and broadcasting tower loomed over them. They were hiding in a bunch of bushes and directly in front of them, getting out of a car, was KurukVile Surfeit. Angel's grandfather was alone, he had instructed his group earlier to split off to cover other areas. They had found this out only because they had overheard him say it. Angel's grandfather was wearing an all brown furred robe, a belt of brown leather was around his waist, from it hung small finger bones from the animal whose fur he was wearing, Kat thought it was a Grizzly Bear but wasn't sure. On his feet were a pair of brown shoes. Angel looked at the two girls and nodded her head, they nodded back then jumped out of the bushes together.

"Hey! Kowok!" Aisha yelled, she waved her arms up in the air. "Getting a bit of extra skin on you aren't you?"

"You look as if you've gained a hundred pounds of fat on you!" Kat screamed, KurukVile was glaring at them angrily.

"Ah, the two teenagers that were not found in Angel Grove." KurukVile walked forward. "Very far from home, both of you are."

"At least here it's better than dingy old Gamma-Vile." Kat called out.

"Watch your tongue, Girl!" KurukVile barked.

There was a sound behind them then Angel ran out from the bushes, KurukVile blinked his eyes once then gave chase. They ran around the transmitter once then Angel led him towards the railway station, he stopped and turned around. He passed by Kat like a whirlwind, her hair flew back as he ran past and she near fell down from the force of him running past. He didn't touch her, he simply ran past and went to his car. He got in, started the engine and sped off, in the direction that Angel had gone. Angel had expected something like this to happen and she had placed a motorcycle just in case near a curve. She leaped up on the seat, turned the key and revved off.

Angel heard Kat telling the others about how it had begun, they had their orders now to get to the Crystal Palace Park and hop in with either Lieutenant Rollins or Captain O'Nell. Looking back once, she saw that her grandfather was giving chase, he was only ten feet behind her. She made the motorcycle move faster, the railway station was above and she saw the tracks. Before she hit the first one she lifted herself up, the motorcycle bounced over the railings and near flipped over but she was able to balance it before it did. There was a sound of sparks behind her and she looked back, her grandfather had gone over the metal train tracks at near seventy miles an hour, he was catching up now. Angel looked around for Jason, the plan had called for Jason to come up behind her grandfather, to practically ride the back of the vehicles bumper that her grandfather was driving. She was about to radio for Jason when suddenly, she heard a motor catching. Jason pulled his vehicle right behind her grandfather's.

"What the hell?" Angel heard her grandfather exclaimed when Jason accidentally hit him.

They zoomed past the railway station and headed for the Crystal Palace Park, Angel's grandfather had rolled his window down and was yelling now at both she and Jason, for her to pull over and for Jason to back off. Angel smirked and increased speed, they were now going at eighty miles an hour, the motorcycle she had could reach eighty-five and her plan had called for it to reach that. Her grandfather gently bumped her vehicle and she near lost balance, luckily she leaned left and managed to escape an accident. Just as they went past the entrance of the Crystal Palace Park they heard two engines start. A dark green army jeep pulled up and kept pace with her grandfather's car, Captain O'Nell in his blue SUV pulled up on his left. They pulled in tight, making it difficult for her grandfather to escape.

"Back off of my car you idiots!" Angel's grandfather yelled.

"Angel..." Lieutenant Rollins' voice came over the radio.

"What is it Charles?" Angel spoke into her headset, since she had her hands full driving she had to wear a headset.

"Why are four drivers needed again?" Lieutenant Rolls asked.

She didn't answer, with the Lieutenant being so close to her grandfather and speaking through his radio she didn't want her grandfather to find out what they had planned. She throttled the motorcycle a bit more, made it move a foot away from the front bumper of her grandfather's vehicle. It was a mile to the Stambourne Woods, where Atlas was stationed. Behind her she heard her grandfather pull to the left, metal scraped metal in loud squealing sounds but she didn't hear an accident happen and she didn't hear any of the vehicles behind her get loose. A yell from her grandfather confirmed that he was still there. A sign up ahead told her that they were just a hundred feet from the Stambourne Woods, she kept her motorcycle moving forward then veered it left, going along a dirt path. She heard the start of an engine then saw the headlights of Atlas' car. He pulled up just in front of her, she slowly and carefully moved away, letting him take her place. When that was done she jumped from her motorcycle to the hood of Captain O'Nell's car.

"Angel!" KurukVile shouted.

"Be careful, Angel." Captain O'Nell said to her loudly.

"What are you doing, Girl?" KurukVile roared. "Trying to get yourself killed? Get off of that vehicle! Jump in mine before something happens!"

The plan was for her to jump onto KurukVile's vehicle and reach her hand in through the window, she had a cloth in her hand which she had dampened with some chloroform but she was never able to use it. Atlas up ahead suddenly pulled his vehicle away hard left. Angel was angered by this at first but then she shrieked in terror when she saw the stump, a big wooden stump that had a plaque on it saying that the tree that it belonged to had fallen three years ago and that the tree which the stump had once been apart of was in a photograph with one of London's most famous. Her grandfather saw it a bit too late and was never able to prepare for it, Angel watched in horror as her grandfather struck the tree head-on going eighty-five miles an hour. He flew right through the windshield and struck the ground hard, bounced twice then came to a stop. Captain O'Nell slammed his foot on the brake, Angel jumped off and ran to her grandfather who was still silent and still. When she got to him she turned him over gently, he was breathing, he was alive.

"He alive?" Lieutenant Rollins asked when he ran up.

"Yes, his ribs are either cracked or broke but he's alive." Angel replied. "Lets tie him up, get his feet."

"You heard the lady," Captain O'Nell ran up and started tying her grandfather up. "tie him up good, we'll probably need to add some chains when we get to that cell at Atlas' place but at the moment ropes will do."

Atlas and Helen ran up just as KurukVile was shaking his head, Angel had all of them form a circle around her then she teleported them back to Atlas' mountain stronghold. The second they were back the men started trying to move her grandfather to the cell that Hannibal was holding open. It was a strong, sturdy, wrought iron cell with a heavy steel door that had bars on the window. Atlas quickly took his pace with the men and helped them move KurukVile, Angel even ran up to help move him.

"Jesus, does this guy weigh five hundred pounds or what?" Lieutenant Rollins exclaimed.

"Roughly between three hundred and fifteen and three hundred and fifty." Angel replied.

Just before they reached the cell KurukVile woke up, he thrashed himself around and they dropped him. Angel went and knelt down by his head, she smothered his face with the chloroformed cloth and waited. After fifteen minutes, he was still conscious so she removed the cloth and placed it around the bottles opening, she saturated the cloth with the whole bottles contents then placed it back on her grandfather's face. KurukVile, cursed out at them and spoke in Vilian, he thrashed himself about, kicked his legs, swung his arms, he sent a great many fire and air attacks out of his hands, most of which just struck the mountains walls and did no harm. After another fifteen minutes had passed he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Chain him up." Angel said, she led the way into the cell. "Wrap these chains around his arms and chest."

She had gotten Atlas to get his welders to make the biggest and strongest and heaviest chains for her, she had been impressed when she had seen them, their thick metal about five inches in size and their strength great! Lieutenant Rollins and Atlas wrapped the chains, two each, around her grandfather's arms and then again around his chest. When they stepped back KurukVile was on his knees, his big, strong and well muscled body only staying up because of the chains that were around him. Atlas' face was pale and he was breathing rather heavily, seeing as all of the men were looking about ready to keel over she escorted them from the cell and locked the door behind her.

"Kat, Aisha and I will stand guard." Angel said.

"You men go rest, I think of all of us, you guys have earned a rest." Kat walked up and stood beside Angel.

"Yeh be careful, Angel." Atlas gasped, he walked off slowly.

"Call us if... anything happens." Tommy said, then all the men turned and headed in the direction that Atlas was going.

When Aphra walked up to Angel two hours later she saw that her enemy looked as drained as Atlas was. She had tended Atlas herself, had whisked him away to a large bathtub and bathed him, talking sweetly to him all the while then had walked with his to his chamber where she had helped him into bed. She had hummed to him and smoothed his hair back, something that made him turn to her and gaze with them lovely brown eyes he had at her. When Helen had come into the chamber she had left, knowing full well the rules of the palace. Atlas loved his women, all of them, but their was a hierarchy. Helen was on top, with Aphra below her. Selma had been the latest beauty to be added to his harem before Angel had come along and now, with Angel being added Selma found herself fourth on the hierarchy pole. She still found herself getting jealous though, as with all of the addings she had felt jealousy, and fear. Fear over Atlas forgetting about her, fear over being cast out. It had never happened and as of late, she found herself getting more and more attention from Atlas, she had given all the thanks to Angel. Atlas had been devastated when she had run off, he had been running around like a piece of him had been torn from him. Now that she was back, Atlas was back to his old self. That, she was glad for, thoroughly glad for.

"Can I speak with you?" Aphra asked Angel. "We need to talk."

"You shouldn't be anywhere around here." Angel walked up to her. "Surely, Atlas has told you that."

"You're not the only one that takes chances." Aphra led Angel away.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Aphra voiced her concerns and apologized to Angel for being such a bitch towards her, Angel waved her hand at the apologee, she accepted the apologee but she kept her eyes on the cell's door. Aphra noticed the worry and concern on Angel's face and in her eyes and she wondered what side she was on. Atlas had spoken so much about how mean Angel's father and grandfather had been to her, even going so far as whipping her with whips that were commonly used on livestock or whips made from a time ago long past.

"How long have you been with him?" Angel asked suddenly. "Atlas, I mean."

"Seventy-six years." Aphra answered. "I was with the King Tut expedition and got lost."

"Lost in the desert and Atlas found you." Angel nodded her head, a slight smile pulled at her lips.

"Yes, I was nearly gone." Aphra sat down. "He saved me and brought me here. After three months, he bedded me and I've been with him ever since."

Angel was about to say something when a loud crashing sound came from the cell, Kat and Aisha, who had been sleeping up against the door, woke up with a start. Aisha had just stood up when KurukVile's fist swung through the heavy steel door. Kat screamed when KurukVile grabbed her around the shoulders. Aphra ran screaming for the palace while Angel ran over to help Kat get loose. She jabbed at her grandfather's hand with a pick then she tried peeling his fingers back, neither worked, they heard KurukVile laugh inside the cell. With a yell, Angel drove the pick down hard right on the webbing between his thumb and index finger. He howled in pain and pulled his hand back. Angel looked in the cell from the hole that her grandfather had punched in the door and saw that he was shaking his hand, he was bleeding but not badly. Before she could call out to her grandfather to calm down he started attacking the door with his elemental powers.

"Being in the cell lose your power!" Angel screamed. "Drain, become non-magic. I command you!"

"So, you want a fair fight eh?" KurukVile snickered after he had been removed of his powers by Angel's spell.

Angel had never expected for her grandfather to be able to punch through a heavy steel door, she was even more surprised when her grandfather ran into the door and one of the hinges gave way. The only thing that kept the door from swinging wide open was one hinge and the lock, Angel pressed herself up against the door tightly, when her grandfather ran into it again the other hinge gave way. A well placed kick sent Angel flying through the air and the door flew open. Kat and Aisha were able to close the door before KurukVile was able to run out but when they did it slammed shut on his leg. KurukVile howled in pain and pulled back, the force of their closing the door on his leg had opened a large gaping wound from which his green colored blood flowed from.

"Open it slightly!" Angel screamed when she saw the blood. "Just a tiny bit! You've hurt him!"

"Good, let him be hurt!" Aisha screamed back.

Angel shoved Aisha back and pulled the door away from her grandfather just a tiny bit, he pulled his leg back inside the cell and she slammed the door back. She was able to look at what he was doing inside the cell from the barred window. Her grandfather was wrapping a cloth that he had taken from the inside of his robe out and tied it around his leg. The chains behind him, the ones that were so thick and heavy and had looked like they were so strong, looked as if they had been exploded. Bits and pieces of the chain littered the cells floor, how she had missed hearing her grandfather waking up and destroying the chains was beyond her. She heard the sound of running feet coming near her and looked back, the rest of the rangers, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell with Hannibal and Julius following were just coming around the palace wall. It was at that specific time that her grandfather charged at the door, a roar coming from him that was so loud everyone in Atlas' stronghold and outside could hear it. The door was dented in two and KurukVile was out, before he could run off Angel grabbed his arm and swung him hard against the mountain's wall.

Tommy, Jason and Billy ran into KurukVile at the same time, they grabbed his other arm and held him up against the wall of the mountain. Adam, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell grabbed KurukVile's legs and pulled them out from underneath of him. KurukVile was able to do a twirl when he fell and rolled right on top of Angel. Angel felt like she was being suffocated, her grandfather's great muscled body was on top of her and all of his weight was unchecked, she had a hard time breathing. It seemed like forever before her grandfather was rolled off of her. Angel lay on her back for a short while, catching her breath. Beside her Tommy and Jason were trying to tie her grandfather's wrists together and they were having a hard time doing it. Julius had her grandfather's legs tied up at the ankles and looked as if he was on a log on a raging river, KurukVile was kicking both legs up simultaneously.

"I'll have each and every one of you blasted humans arrested and given heavy punishment for this!" KurukVile exclaimed.

Angel got up and lunged at her grandfather, who had just gotten one of his arms free. He was reaching up for Lieutenant Rollins when Angel shoved him back. Instead of grabbing the Lieutenant, KurukVile wrapped his big, strong hand around her neck and squeezed tightly. Hannibal had just ran up with a syringe and a bottle when he saw Angel being choked, he dropped both items and raced to help her. It was night outside and dark in the mountain stronghold, someone somewhere lit up a torch nearby and when KurukVile saw that it was Angel that he had his hand on he yelled in startled horror and released her. She flopped back and started gasping for breath. Hannibal, seeing as she had been released, ran back to the supply building and grabbed another bottle of Vercuronium bromide and another needle. When he ran back he filled the needle fully.

"Shit! Angel if you would have told me you was nearby..." KurukVile started to say, when he saw Hannibal with the syringe he shot fire from his mouth. "Angel! You and I need to have a good, long discussion!"

Hannibal pulled back from the breath of fire but he came back and with a shout, he jabbed the needle into KurukVile's neck. KurukVile thrashed around and spoke some bizarre language that Hannibal couldn't understand, in all it took five minutes for the medication to take effect. Near the end Billy lost hold of KurukVile's arm and suffered a punch which severely broke his nose. Before KurukVile could get away he suddenly lost all feeling in his extremities, he lay in silence, he could only move his head. Lieutenant Rollins looked around, Billy had twin blood trails running from his nose, Angel was gasping still for air and everyone else looked as if they had ran a marathon.

"Alright, lets move him back to the cell." Lieutenant Rollins took charge.

"Are you insane?" Julius exclaimed. "He's busted that cell to pieces! No, I say lets kill him."

"You touch him with any weapon and you will be sorry." Angel rolled over on top of her grandfather. "Lisa Walberg's place, I'm sure she'll let us keep him there."

Despite still having trouble breathing, a heavy red ring was starting to form around her neck, Angel helped the men hoist her grandfather up. She led them to Lisa's place and sure enough, they were allowed to keep him there. Angel quickly made up a table by making five slabs of Earth rise from the ground, her Earth-made table suited her grandfather well. It held up against her grandfather's weight and they were able to tie her grandfather's arms underneath of it, she had made vines come up from the ground from which she had bound her grandfather's wrists with, she was able to tie the vines around his chest as well. When she started binding his ankles with another coil of vines her grandfather started coughing.

"Oh shit! He's choking!" Angel exclaimed.

Lisa ran to the supply building and grabbed everything that she needed; bandages, bags of fluids and blood, medication, needles and wooden sticks. When she returned to her building she found that the big being on the Earth-made table was coughing up a yellowish substance that had blood in it. Before she got to him his eyes rolled back in his head and he started gasping for breath. Working quickly, she placed a wooden stick in between the large beings teeth and started an intravenous drip. The being was a big one, she had not been told how big he was when Angel and Atlas had come to her place a week before. The being on the table was tall and had to weigh over three hundred pounds. He had a long set of ears that went only halfway across his shoulders and were a gold color with red Tiger-like stripes. His head and face were bi-colored, the right side of his head and face was white while the left side was red, the wrinkles that were on the right side of his face looked a deeper red while the wrinkles on the left side of his head looked almost gray. He was wearing a furred robe which without a doubt had made him overheated.

"Angel, he's overheating!" Lisa exclaimed. "Undo the vines around his chest and get his robe off."

Angel would have torn the robe off if it was anyone other than her grandfather on the table but after she had the vines untied she slid the robe off gently, when she untied the vines that she had bound around her grandfather's wrists she found that her grandfather was totally immobile, could not move a bit. She slid the arms of the robe down then gently pulled the robe from under her grandfather, she tossed the robe to the side then retied the vines. After she was done with that she went to the closet in Lisa's residence and took out a long scarf, Lisa nodded when she came back with the scarf and a bucket of cool water. KurukVile had calmed down, his breathing was stable and his eyes slowly opened, Lisa gasped when she saw that they were fiery red, with tiny black pupils in the center.

"This guy is a demon!" Lisa exclaimed, she backed off slowly, her hands were held in front of her.

"Keep in mind, I don't know much about this man." Angel said as she wiped the sweat from her grandfather's chest. "Just the basics. He's my grandfather, my father's father, and he's very powerful. That's about it."

"He sure is big!" Hannibal gasped. "Big as in muscle-bound."

"Did you see what he did to the chains?" Angel asked, when Hannibal nodded his head she added. "I'm surprised on that one myself, made it look like them chains went boom. Chain parts all over that cell."

"Them vines be able to hold him?" Tommy asked. "After what he did to the chains..."

"Right now, yes." Angel replied. "He's paralyzed from the shoulders down."

"I have no more of the bottled Paralyzer." Hannibal reported. "I can melt some of the Paralyzer pills, they're weaker but should be able to do the trick to keep him this way."

"Do so!" Angel exclaimed so loudly that Billy, who was closest, pulled away in shock. "Do it now before he gets movement back in his extremities."

Hannibal wasn't able to make a liquid based Vecuronium bromide fast enough, his father ran in and demanded to know what was going on and he had to tell him. His father was furious and ordered that Angel's grandfather be destroyed, that got Angel mad. She charged at Atlas and kicked him in the groin. A furious fight ensued between the two of them which lasted all of fifteen minutes, in those fifteen minutes KurukVile regained his ability to move his body. In one clean snap, he was free of the vines and rolled off of the table. Tommy, Billy, Jason and Adam leaped on top of him before he could get up. They found that even with the four of them on top of KurukVile's back, KurukVile was still stronger. Adam was thrown off quick, but he jumped back on just as fast. Lieutenant Rollins, Captain O'Nell and Atlas jumped onto the pile, Julius followed after a few minutes.

"Hannibal!" Angel yelled. "Make the stuff, quick!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Hannibal yelled back.

Lisa yelled out loud when all eight men were thrown off of KurukVile's back and KurukVile stood up. The being looked even more massive in size and strength standing! He stood a good six foot three inches in height, his muscle mass made him look even bigger. His chest was rippled in great muscle, his arms were bulging and huge, when he turned and looked at her she saw muscle even on his neck. She pressed herself up against the wall as far as she could go, would have disappeared into it if she could have, when he walked up to her her breath caught in her chest, she near fainted in fear when he stretched his hand, which had long purple colored fingernails on the end of each finger, towards her.

Atlas and Julius ran into KurukVile together, at first they thought that he'd fall over but instead he turned around. KurukVile had only one look at Atlas to know who he was, with a growl he grabbed Atlas by the chest and picked him up. Atlas was only wearing a non-bottomed Cheetah-furred loin cloth, nothing else. The second Angel saw Atlas gasping, his hands clasped around her grandfather's hand tightly, she charged forward. With one well placed kicked she made her grandfather fall to one knee, Atlas was released and fell to the floor of Lisa's house gasping for air. Angel didn't let her grandfather get up, she swung her leg four more times, she kicked him in the face, in the stomach and twice more in the groin. When KurukVile fell back against the floor all eight men jumped on him, when KurukVile got one of his arms free Atlas grabbed a hold of it and pulled it back. Lisa, Angel, Kat and Aisha knew what was going to happen next and before Angel could prevent it there was a pop and a cracking sound then KurukVile shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Atlas!" Angel ran forward and started clawing his hand off of her grandfather's arm. "You've broken his arm, Atlas! At the elbow and wrist!"

"This creature has bones?" Lisa asked.

"Of course this creature has bones you stupid human!" KurukVile shouted. "I'm not much different from you humans."

Hannibal had the liquified Vecuronium bromide made but when he went to administer it he found an issue. KurukVile had made all of his muscles tense up, his body was like a solid block of stone, no way for a syringe to get through. Angel grabbed the syringe and emptied the syringe's contents into a vial, she clamped her fingers over her grandfather's nose and waited. It seemed like forever before he finally opened his mouth to breathe and when he did she slid the vial in. When she removed the vial she clamped her hand over her grandfather's mouth to force him to swallow the solution, he shook his head from left to right fiercely but she was able to keep him from spitting the liquified Vecuronium bromide out. After five long minutes, her grandfather swallowed, the solution took effect almost immediately and they were able to release their hold on him. Hannibal ran off to make more, he had a feeling that they were going to need a lot. While he went to make more of the solution KurukVile was hoisted back up to the table and tied securely, his arms this time were tied at his sides.

"His muscle structure is similar to our own but much more... dense." Lisa said after she had helped Angel mend KurukVile's arm. "His bone structure is the same, not thick or thin."

"You was expecting to find something different?" KurukVile turned his head and looked at her. When she inserted a needle and took some blood he pulled his head back and yelled. "Angel! What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down granddad." Angel ran a wet cloth over his forehead. "Take it easy."

"His blood is green!?" Lisa exclaimed.

Lisa ran the blood sample over to her genetics machine and ran it through. Her machine beeped then shot out a long series of papers ran out of the printer. As they rolled out she read them, the DNA in the blood was slightly different than a humans but it was similar as well. She was amazed but the age that the paper had on it for the being on the table read a hundred and sixty thousand, three hundred and twenty-two years, the creature on the table was ancient and he still looked and acted as if he was a spring chicken!

"You know what things this creature can tell us?" Lisa said, her eyes were wide with shock. "This paper says he is over a hundred fifty thousand years old!"

"No surprise there, I'm aware that my father is over a hundred thousand." Angel replied.

"Are you sure you are related to this guy?" Lisa asked Angel. "He looks nothing like you and you look nothing like him."

"I'm related, yes." Angel caressed the side of her grandfather's face.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Lisa asked. "Let me check to be sure."

"She's my granddaughter, human!" KurukVile yelled. "No need for your non-intelligent poking or prodding."

"I've had a DNA test done already, I'm related." Angel said.

"Do you know the full lineage?" Lisa asked.

"Does anyone know their full lineage?" Angel counter asked, she gave a glancing glare at Lisa then sighed. "I know some, some inbreeding involved."

"Young lady!" KurukVile exclaimed, he turned his head and gave her a watch it look.

"This guy here is the sixth line generation from LynkVile Surfeit," Angel explained. "Dione's granddaughter had a LynkVile sperm shake made to make my mother. And Dione used WexVile sperm to make her daughter, Perniceie."

"And who is Dione to you?" Lisa asked.

"My great-great grandmother." Angel answered.

"Do you know her lineage?" Lisa asked, she was writing everything Angel said on the back of the paper she had taken from her genetics machine.

"She's his daughter, by Agola." Angel patted her grandfather's shoulder. "I don't know Agola's line."

"So you've got LynkVile and WexVile in your line twice and this big guy twice." Lisa said. "All recent."

Lisa babbled on about inbreeding and its physical effects then asked Angel if she had any deformities of any kind which both Angel and her grandfather answered at the same time that she had none. KurukVile took over and, between the insults he'd shout out, explained that Angel's inbreeding wasn't terribly recent and thus, she was in perfect health with no deformities and was eligible for the Prominent Family Law which allowed for his son to claim her as his mate and produce offspring through her. Lisa nodded her head then walked off, Angel snickered when she saw Lisa making the "he's crazy" motion with her finger.

"Well, sometimes inbreeding has its good points and its bad points." Lisa said when she returned. "Personally, I'm not one for incest."

"Neither am I." Angel replied. "Supposedly, I'm infertile."

"No, you are not." KurukVile laughed. "You've conceived for my son..."

"Once. I aborted." Angel finished for him. "I've also conceived for Atlas here, one miscarriage and one abortion."

"You're welcome." KurukVile said when Atlas walked up beside Angel, Atlas gave KurukVile a hate-filled look which made KurukVile laugh.

"Are you sure you are infertile?" Lisa asked Angel.

"To humans, yes." Angel answered. "When I went to Pronghorn I was told that I can have children with magical folk."

Atlas spoke up in Arabic, Hannibal translated that he was telling Lisa that Helen had miscarried three times before Hannibal could be conceived then was able to conceive on the first try afterwards. Lisa pulled Angel to her lab and asked her if she could harvest four of her eggs, which Angel, although reluctantly, said yes. It was painful, Lisa had to insert a probe which made Angel yell out twice but she was able to collect four eggs, when she checked she saw that she had collected a further two more, she apologized for the extra two eggs then asked if she could take a sonogram of Angel's abdominal region, mainly for egg count in her ovaries. In all, Angel was gone for thirty minutes, Hannibal had just given KurukVile another dose of Vecuronium bromide when KurukVile had started getting movement back in his unbroken arm and legs, Angel's grandfather went back into a non-motioned, harmless state.

"Angel! You shouldn't be wasting your eggs!" KurukVile yelled at her when he saw Lisa walking in with the trays that held Angel's eggs and the sonogram results.

"Some years ago I was able to build this machine to show an exact number for eggs in each ovary." Lisa patted the machine in front of her. "I can also check for viable cells and attempt fertilization."

"You need sperm for that." Lieutenant Rollins said loudly.

"Yes, which calls for..." Lisa looked at Atlas, who nodded his head and left the room. Her eyes then landed on KurukVile.

"Oh no!" Angel held her hands up. "I am not touching him anywhere near the nether region!"

"My father told me that you came back with a vial of semen, he says it came from the Sperm Ward on that planet of theirs." Hannibal walked up. "We have it stored in a freezer."

"I wondered what happened to that." Angel walked over to her grandfather and wiped his chest which was shined up with fresh sweat. "Is it still useful? I know that I had that for a few days outside of a freezer."

"Be glad my father took it while you wasn't looking." Hannibal walked off, he was gone for ten minutes. When he came back he had a frosted vial in his hand. "Frozen solid."

Lisa took the vial and placed it to the side to thaw out, she pressed a button on her machine and a yellow light shone on the wall. Angel's sonogram results were shown and it clearly showed many more eggs than that of a human female would carry. Lisa clicked a button on her machine and the number tally on the eggs in both ovaries showed as over a billion viable oocytes. When Lisa took the results from her machine away she replaced them with one of Angel's harvested eggs. The yellow light on the wall showed a detailed image of a circular clear egg with nothing inside, no cell growth, nothing that showed it was viable at all. Atlas came in at that time and gave Lisa a glass carrying a milky-white substance, Kat and Aisha gagged at the realization of what the milky-white substance was.

"I can make three times that in one sitting!" KurukVile exclaimed, then he started laughing.

Lisa tested Atlas' sperm and it came back as one hundred percent viable, she next took a needless syringe and took a sample from the glass. She applied the sample to the egg that the machine was projecting on the wall and they watched. Atlas' sperm were swimming around the egg, from time to time one would touch the circular clear egg's outer edge then would swim off. It went like that for five minutes before one of the swimming sperm finally went inside the egg.

"Took a while didn't it?" Lieutenant Rollins asked. "They acted like they had no idea what that thing was."

They weren't expecting it but suddenly, the egg imploded. Atlas walked up to Angel, clearly shaken, and she patted his back. Lisa, working feverishly, removed the now imploded egg's container from the machine and replaced it with a new container with a fresh egg in it. She repeated the previous action and again, Atlas' sperm swam around Angel's egg, one or two would shyly touch the egg then move off. When one of Atlas' sperm went inside the egg imploded. Lisa replaced the container with a new one and tried again. This time one of Atlas' sperm swam inside and fertilized the egg, the egg didn't implode but remained intact.

"She can get pregnant by a human, but it'd take a lot of patience." Lisa turned after discarding the fertilized egg. "She has less than a thirty percent chance of getting pregnant by a human, but that doesn't mean she can't ever get pregnant."

"Dat mahk me feel betteh!" Atlas exclaimed, he pressed his face up against Angel's neck.

"How many times would it take before..." Angel trailed off but Lisa already knew what she was thinking.

Lisa placed a new container on the machine and took a sample from the now unfrozen vial of Master Vile's semen. When she applied the sample the image on the wall lit up like a Christmas tree. Milky-white and light gray semen with long tails swam as if swimming for a marathon to the egg and attached themselves to it. When one made it inside the egg the others stopped moving and floated away, they looked as if they were depressed. The egg began changing fast, became double chambered then four and then six. When Lisa discarded the egg it had just changed from having six chambers to eight. She turned and looked at Angel, Angel nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"So a less than thirty percent chance with a human," Angel said, she sighed. "and a hundred percent for my old man. Gah-reat!"

"That sort of goes against Haldane's Rule, which states that hybrids cannot produce offspring." Lisa said.

"You humans make me laugh something fierce!" KurukVile broke out in roaring laughter. "Angel, let me explain here something to you. I don't know this Haldane's Rule crap but I do know how hybridization works. The male hybrid cannot reproduce, the female can but only with her father's species. You can breed with and have offspring with my son due to this. You can also breed with other magical folk but it would take a short while before offspring will be born, although it won't take as long as with a plain human. Do you understand?"

"That is sort of Haldane's Rule, the X and Y offspring is sterile while the double X is fertile." Lisa said, she pulled her chair up to KurukVile and looked at him closely. "Although the offspring from such a pairing would be terribly weak and unstable."

"Is Angel a true hybrid?" Kat asked.

Angel was about to answer then clamped her mouth shut, Perniceie had mated with a human and produced Azura who was a hybrid then Azura had had a sperm shake make of LynkVile Surfeit's sperm and had birthed Helen and Helen had mated with, and unintentionally conceived by Master Vile. She scratched her head then had Lisa do another test of her. It took a short while for the results to come in but when they did Lisa looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Y- you're not a hybrid." Lisa said to her. "You're not human, you look it but your not. But you're not a hybrid. The results here show you as only have five percent human in you."

"So... if she's not human what is she?" Lieutenant Rollins asked.

"The results don't really say, it's got an unknown genome that has ninety-five percent next to it." Lisa handed the results over to Angel who looked at them then handed them back. "What is this thing on the table? What's his species?"

"Beats me, I have no idea." Angel replied. "Granddad..."

"Granddaughter." KurukVile said in a silly sing-like voice.

"What are you?" Angel asked.

"Vilian, sweetheart. My species is Vilian."

Everyone backed up in shock when KurukVile sat up, he tossed the vines off of him with his unbroken arm then jumped off of the table. Hannibal, being closest, ran at him with a syringe. KurukVile, who had been reaching down to grab his robe, suddenly stood up and slammed the back of his hand back. Hannibal flew back against the wall hard. Atlas charged forward, as did Tommy and Jason, but each found themselves being thrown back. Julius grabbed a knife and slashed it at KurukVile's broken arm, Angel's grandfather yelled in pain then grabbed the knife's blade, before everyone's shocked eyes he bent the blade and broke it. Julius took one look at the broken knife then backed away, his brown eyes wide in shock.

"Now that you're little science lesson is over with, it's time for us to go." KurukVile said as he picked Angel up.

Atlas, having recovered from being thrown, ran roaring at KurukVile and leaped onto his back. He wrapped his arms around KurukVile's neck and choked him. KurukVile dropped Angel and leaped back, Angel screamed in horror when she saw her grandfather drop to the floor, Atlas squashed underneath his weight. The fall must have only dazed Atlas because, although he was gasping for air, he didn't let go of her grandfather. KurukVile rolled over and reached behind him, he tossed Atlas off of him then turned and grabbed Atlas by the throat with his only good hand. Julius, seeing his father in danger, ran forward and grabbed KurukVile by his legs. KurukVile kicked Julius in the face and continued choking Atlas, Angel pointed her finger at her grandfather and shot a white lightning bolt from it. Her grandfather dropped Atlas, who coughed violently and breathed heavily, then turned towards her. That gave Hannibal enough time to jab the needle into his leg and administer the Vecuronium bromide. KurukVile dropped to his knees then fell face down on the floor.


	31. Chapter 31

_Ruler of Wycos Galaxy Missing_

_In a flurry of reports, the ruler of our fine Galaxy, KurukVile Surfeit, has not been seen for a single full week. His last known whereabouts were on Earth in a location called Crystal Palace in London, England, a county that is part of the European continent on Earth which also is part of a large island off of the coast of the main division of Europe. The vehicle he was driving, a Mitsubishi Pajero OI was discovered with the windshield completely broken out in Stambourne Woods located near the Crystal Palace Park. An investigation cleared up several areas, that the windshield was not broken from the outside and that there seemed to of been a chase. Irka Surfeit, née Shaidon, is searching in earnest for her husband and so are two of her three children. _

_Our Ruler Missing_

_A great shock reached the citizens of Oot last week when word reached that their ruler was missing and is presumed to of been taken captive by rebels on the planet Earth, a planet that his own oldest son, Master Vile, successfully conquered last week. Investigations teams have surveyed the area of which the vehicle that he was driving, a Mitsubishi Pajero OI, and have come up with two theories. One; our ruler was either giving chase or being chased and two; after striking a stump full on in Stambourne Woods located in Crystal Palace, London, England KurukVile was forced through his windshield. KurukVile's team, separated from Master Vile's for almost three weeks, is busily looking for their missing leader. Irka Surfeit, née Shaidon, has taken up the reins of their group._

_Does Angel Irene have our ruler?_

_The ruler of the Wycos Galaxy, Oot and our galaxy, the Vulcan, has been missing for all of a week and everyone presumes that he has been taken captive by rebels but a team of investigators from our own galaxy have found several items of interest that show that his captors might be none other than his own granddaughter, Angel Irene along with a small group of rebels that have been given the title of The Brave Ones. Angel Irene, as we all know, is the granddaughter of our ruler, KurukVile Surfeit, and his wife, Irka, a product from KurukVile and Irka's oldest child and son, Master Vile. When asked why he hasn't joined up in the search for his father Master Vile said this: "Being such a strong, powerful man my father will be able to free himself and take care of any captors that have him. They made a mistake in taking my father captive, although a brave one it was also right stupid as he (my father) outdoes any human fifty to one". _

The papers kept on coming in, day after day of the week about KurukVile's disappearance and again, each paper made sure to not mention that her father wasn't looking for his father except for one lone and bold paper from the Vulcan Galaxy. Angel would read each paper then would pass it around, the rangers and Lieutenant Rollins would read it followed by Captain O'Nell, Atlas, who normally would dive into a newspaper, would always steer clear of any papers that mentioned her grandfather's capture. They had kept KurukVile with Lisa Walberg for a short while then after day three they had moved him to the palace, to a non-windowed room no bigger than a closet with a heavy-duty steel door that could only be opened from the outside. They never chained him up, there was no use as he'd break the chains in quick fashion. They had placed a metal collar around his neck one day and had connected a chain to it to the wall and he had torn that off as if it was nothing. No one went into the room except for Angel, everyone else was scared to death to go anywhere near the room for fear that KurukVile would harm them. When the Vecuronium bromide ran out after a week and Atlas was forced to get some more Angel found herself slipping into the room to keep her grandfather under control. She was the only one that slipped her grandfather food, water and the newsprint on what was going on in the universe. When she slipped into her grandfather's captivity room after a week, she had a loaf of honey bread and some badly burnt meat with her along with a canteen of water.

It was cramped in his captivity room for a reason, besides the room being the size of a closet his great bulk made things very difficult for her. He practically took up the whole room and when she slipped in she found herself near pressed up against him. Despite his anger towards her, which he'd voice in a small voice because if he'd shout it out her ears would pop and ring, he'd accept the food and water that she brought him graciously. Despite the meals he was given, much unlike what he'd eat outside of captivity, he never lost weight or get sickly. This was because he was use to eating small meals, when he was conquering he went at times three to four days without eating. When he saw the bread he took it, his elbow hitting the back wall slightly when he snatched the bread away.

"I take it you have a reason for capturing me." KurukVile said as he ate.

"Use you to get my father to relinquish the planet." Angel replied.

"And does that look as if it is working Young Lady?" KurukVile asked her.

"No." Angel replied nervously.

"Then let me go." KurukVile said.

"How's your arm and leg?" Angel asked.

"Stings like a motherfucker, Young Lady." KurukVile eyed her, he then pointed at the meat she had wrapped up. "That going to just hang around or are you going to give it to me?"

"Atlas apologizes for breaking your arm." Angel said as she handed her grandfather the meat.

"Sure he does." KurukVile snickered.

"Your ribs still tender?" Angel asked, she stretched her hand forward and brushed her fingers against her grandfather's ribs.

"Yes, cracked thank you." KurukVile replied.

Her grandfather had removed his robe one day and she had slipped it away as he slept, his brown pants were drenched in sweat and she had slipped him a blanket at night to keep warm as the nights in the desert got cold. He stood before her with his chest slick with sweat, not a muscle dropping or loose, she wished he'd look away from her. Inside the dark room his fiery red eyes really did shine out evilly, that gave her the chills. When he finished his small meal she slid him the newspaper from the Vulcan Galaxy which he snatched away, again his elbow struck the wall behind him. There was a single hole in the wall and it was put there by her grandfather. He had punched the wall hard enough to make it so he could use the bathroom, why he hadn't gone through and punched a hole in the wall big enough for him to get out of was beyond her. He had his magical abilities and powers, they were not weak, but instead of using them he'd use his one fist and legs.

"Yes, my son has voiced his concern well in this one." KurukVile tossed the paper at her. "Figured he wouldn't care."

"He is looking, the papers just don't add it in for some reason." Angel said. "He's torn Russia apart to find you."

"Newspapers have censors and regulations." KurukVile replied. "That water or an empty canteen?"

Angel handed the canteen over and he drank from it, draining the whole of the water from it in three large gulps. When he handed it back he did so a bit roughly and his fingernails brushed up against her stomach which made her pull back. His fingernails reminded her of the sickle claw on the hind feet of her Velociraptor form, they were sharp and could puncture skin easily. There was a sound outside, a knock, then the door was opened slightly. She slipped out quickly and the door was locked quickly. Hannibal stood behind her, his sandy-blond hair looked a mess and his brown eyes were full of worry. She walked off, with him beside her.

"Why hasn't he teleported out?" Hannibal asked.

"Or used his powers." Angel added. "I have no idea, he's a smart man so maybe he's afraid he'll aggravate his injuries."

"Meybe he be waitin'." Atlas walked up. "Waitin' fah the right time to strike."

"With a broken arm, his leg cut bad and cracked ribs?" Angel turned and looked at Atlas.

"Dat Veel heh now." Atlas said. "I dink dat KookVeel tell'd him weh he is."

Angel stopped dead in her tracks and turned at Atlas, her eyes were wide with shock. He led her from the palace, up the cut out steps on the inside of the cut out mountain's wall then had her look out through the spyglass. Sure enough, there was her father. When she scanned further she saw her great-grandfather's ship, TazirVile's ship and just coming in, her grandfather's ship most probably piloted by either one of her grandfather's servants or a very worried, and very pissed off, Irka Surfeit. She ran down the stone cut steps then ran into the palace. She undid all of the latches then threw open the door to her grandfather's captivity room. Atlas was there as were Hannibal, Lieutenant Rollins and Captain O'Nell to help her when her grandfather jumped from the room. Hannibal kicked KurukVile's legs out from under him and they held him down on his knees.

"You've told him where you was didn't you?" Angel demanded.

"Now you should know me better Young Lady." KurukVile sneered. "You expected for me to simply sit around and not get in contact?"

"You should have made him unable to do powers, dear."

KurukVile's eyes went wide when he saw Dione walk around the corner, Perniceie and Azura walked behind her in step. Angel allowed for Dione to take her spot, she figured that Dione would come, knowing that her father was a captive. Dione ran her hand along her father's broken arm then down his ribs before taking it away, Angel saw it coming and she tried to prevent it. Dione slapped her back just before she swung her leg up. KurukVile fell back, his oldest child having kicked him in the chin hard. Atlas and Lieutenant Rollins slid him down the hallway to the Throne Room where they chained him in a chain. Dione followed.

"Please don't do anything irrational." Angel begged.

"Child, I have quite a bit of things I wish to say to my father." Dione replied. "You will not stop me! You hear me? I've got a long list of things to talk with him about."

Dione had everyone but Angel, Perniceie and Azura leave, Atlas gave Angel a concerned look before he left the room. The door was locked behind him. When KurukVile woke up he shook his head a little then looked up, Dione was seated directly in front of him, a knife in hand. Angel, he saw, was behind him, she was patting his shoulder gently, but he could feel the concern in her and that made him breathe a bit faster. The two that had helped Angel escape some months ago from his ship were there, seated in chairs. Both of them look uncomfortable, he saw no recognition in their eyes of who he was. A click made him look back at Dione, his oldest child and the child who he had worried quite a bit about when she was growing up. She had always been a jealous one, when her sister had been born she had been jealous because he had been giving her so much attention, he had to as Agola, their mother, wouldn't lift a finger or do anything for their care. Dione had really thrown a tantrum when he left her mother, and she had thrown an even bigger fit when she had found out that Irka was pregnant.

"We're going to have a nice, long talk daddy." Dione said, she flicked the knife open then closed it, it was one of those switch blades.

"What is it that you have on that devilish mind of yours Dione?" KurukVile asked.

"About loyalty." Dione slid her chair closer. "And how little you have of the word."

"Now Dione, you know as well as I do that I never left you." KurukVile said. "I spent just as much time with you after I left your mother."

"It was forced!" Dione exclaimed. "You only spent time afterwards with me because my mother was in a crazy clinic. You tossed me to the side like trash!"

"No, honey. I did not." KurukVile replied. "I made sure to tell you and your sister what was going on. Why I had left your mother. Your mother twisted that and changed you. Turned you both against me."

If Angel had a meter to keep track of her nervousness it would of been on red, she was truly concerned for her grandfather. She had done all she could to keep Dione from knowing that he was there, she had even told Atlas to not tell her. Dione was now running the knife, the blade sticking out, up and down KurukVile's stomach and mid-section, he was sweating and she knew that he was nervous as well. Dione could do anything, her mind told her, she could even kill her father. When the knife stopped at KurukVile's groin he pulled back sharply, the chair creaked under his weight.

"Dione, you know as well as I do how your mother was." KurukVile said, he swallowed once loudly. "I'd come home, you kids would be thrown at me and she'd start up a fight with me about hitting the sack and staying there for the entire night before taking off. She, dear heart, had a big issue with me. She was obsessed, but when that obsession met with motherhood she abandoned you two."

"She was there when you trained us." Dione said, she removed the knife. "I remember that clearly."

"Yes and if I recall correctly a lot of those pop ins were because she wanted me to herself." KurukVile replied. "She saw me spending time with you two kids as a threat to her. She tried to have you two kids adopted out the second you were born. Both of you. I'd hear none of it."

"You abandoned me and Azone for that bone woman!" Dione yelled. "When mom got out of your clinics she took us off! She loved us! She cared for us! She trained us! She told us who you really where! You raped my mother and took her beauty from her!"

"I did no such thing!" KurukVile yelled back. "Our relationship was consensual, I never forced myself on her."

Dione stood up and kicked her chair back, Perniceie and Azura jumped up, Angel grabbed her grandfather's shoulder and squeezed it, not only was he again drenched in sweat but so was she. KurukVile was working on the one chain that was around his unbroken arm, his broken arm hung loosely at his side, there had been no point in chaining it up since he had no movement in that arm. She let him pull against the chain, in her hand was the key. She told herself that if she had to, she'd release him.

"Dione, you know well enough that I left your mother because our relationship wasn't a relationship. She stalked me, I was foolish enough to let her in. Our relationship was through, there was no need to stay in with her." KurukVile said. "I was not in love with your mother but I..."

"You hear that girls?" Dione twirled around, her hands held out. "He just admitted that he was not in love with my mother and that means he never loved me or my sister, that me and Azone were mere burdens to him."

"You didn't let him finish." Angel defended her grandfather.

"You silence!" Dione threw an energy bolt at Angel that sent her flying back against the wall.

"Angel!" KurukVile yelled, he struggled hard against the chain and suddenly, the chain broke and he was free.

"You care more for her than me and what I have to say to you!" Dione screamed.

Angel was just getting up when a red energy bolt wrapped around her, she screamed as it picked her up, electrocuting her all the while. The energy bolt slammed her against the wall then released her and she fell to the floor. Before she could get up a heeled foot kicked her in the face. She covered her nose with her hands, it was broken. Her grandfather ran over and stood in front of her, he sent an energy bolt of white at Dione then shot his fingernails at her which were covered in icicles. Dione dodged the energy bolt but she couldn't miss the fingernails, they dug into her dress' top. In a huff she tore her dress off of her, she was now standing in front of her father in her underwear.

"You made me this way!" Dione screamed as she sent an orange energy blast at her father. "You and your selfish ways! You didn't want me or Azone! That's why you left our mom! That's why you started a family with that bone woman!"

"Listen to yourself Dione!" KurukVile grabbed her energy blast and absorbed it. "That is your mother coming out of you! I had you raised right before she got a hold of you!"

"My mother loved me!" Dione sent a red energy bolt at her father who was caught unprepared, he was zapped up against the wall hard. "While you was away she'd take me and Azone out for walks and would train us in secret. You beat me and Azone when you began training us because you thought we were too slow, you insulted us during your little training exercises!"

"I was hard for a reason!" KurukVile yelled, he stood up slowly, favoring his still badly hurt leg. "You forget I was patient as well."

"You lie!" Dione showed a long scar on the left side of her chest. "You remember this? You gave me this during training."

"Yes and do you remember I was scared plum batty afterwards?" KurukVile shot back at her.

Angel got a further idea of how her grandfather trained Dione and her sister, Dione and Azone had been trained in secret by their mother and when their father had come to train them he had found a problem because they had been trained incorrectly. Agola had trained her daughters the harder stuff first, leaving out the basics, the first and most important steps. When KurukVile had started training his two oldest daughters he had found that they were thoroughly concerned, and neither wanted to learn the basics because their mother had told them it wasn't important. They hadn't been slow in training, they had been taught incorrectly and when their father had started teaching them the basics they met up with their mother's words and face and got thoroughly scared.

"You was a prodigy!" KurukVile was yelling, he tossed an air funnel at his daughter. "You learned everything fast and I was proud of you for it!"

"And when you saw Azone not meeting up with your expectations you berated her!" Dione screamed, she shot a blue energy beam at her father. He fell hard to the floor when it struck him. "I protected her and you saw that as weakness! You beat me for it!"

"I saw it as disrespect not weakness!" KurukVile started to get up but another blue bolt of energy sent him flying back against the wall.

Angel stood up and went to her grandfather, she stood before him and sent an air wave at Dione. Dione saw it coming and leaped up high in the air. Before Angel could prepare herself, Dione ran into her and wrapped her hand around her neck. With a quick throw, Angel was sent flying across the room. Azura and Perniceie ran over to her and picked her up, she saw that they had a glassy look in their eyes, and deep anger. Angel pulled her neck sideways so hard it hurt the night afterwards when she heard her grandfather yell out in pain. What she saw was Dione standing on KurukVile, her heeled foot set firmly and painfully on his groin with her hand encircled around his broken wrist. KurukVile yelled out in pain again when she pulled his broken arm up suddenly, she electrocuted him as she threw him towards a table.

"Hold him down you two." Dione ordered her daughter and granddaughter. "He humiliated me once, it's time I show the same to him."

Angel stood up and ran forward, Dione kicked her in the stomach and she fell back. She gasped, hitching in breath after breath after breath, trying to get her air back as she watched Perniceie grab KurukVile's unbroken arm, Azura grabbed KurukVile's legs and held them down. Dione shredded KurukVile's pants into ribbons then ripped his underpants off. Angel stood up, still gasping, having only recovered half of her breath, she thought that Dione was going to cut her grandfather's male parts off and obviously, KurukVile thought the same because, broken arm or not, he was struggling hard to get up. Angel was walking up when Dione climbed up on her father, she had taken her panties off. Angel gagged when she saw Dione wrap her hand around her father's penis and insert it, hard, into her. She started rocking immediately, large tears falling out of her eyes, she was screaming incoherently at her father and her father was staying silent, to Angel it looked as if he was trying hard not to climax. When he did Dione climbed off, she replaced her clothes then pointed at Azura and said something in Vilian. Azura stripped her clothes off and climbed up on top of KurukVile, she screamed in pain when she inserted him into her then started rocking back and forth, slow at first then faster and faster. When KurukVile, after fifteen pained minutes, climaxed she climbed off and Perniceie took her place.

"Angel!" Dione shrieked. "He's done just as much to you as he has to all of us."

"I am not climbing up on him." Angel grimaced. "No way!"

"Get on him or I'll throw you on him!" Dione walked up and held the switch blade at Angel's neck.

Angel did as she was told, half so. So positioned her grandfather so he wouldn't actually be in her, his penis and pelvis were covered in blood, she saw. Dione never noticed that Angel was simply rocking back by force, to make it look as if she had him in her. KurukVile faked a climax after ten minutes and she leaned down on him, fake breathing hard. His eyes were full of hate and anger, they were not full of embarrassment or shame or hurt. She leaned in a bit more and was about to whisper into the side of his face when he whispered something to her.

"Have strength, Child." he whispered to her. "I will be fine, don't worry about me."

She slid off of him and fell back behind Dione who grabbed her and threw her to the wall. Perniceie and Azura unlocked the door and left, Dione walked behind them but instead of going with them she slammed the door and locked it. Angel had a feeling that she was in big trouble, she looked at her grandfather who was now rolling off of the table, he stayed kneeling down for a short while then stood up. A click-click-click sound made her look away from her grandfather, Dione was coming right at her, her eyes glassy and full of hate. When she got to Angel she jabbed her finger into her ribs hard.

"You've created a lot of trouble for yourself when you took that gem fragment." Dione said to her.

"I th-th-thought you had accepted my apologee." Angel stuttered, she did not like the look in Dione's eyes.

"Only said so for you to think I wasn't angry at you." Dione jabbed her in the ribs again, harder this time. "Do you think it is funny, fighting me and stealing something I stole to teach him a lesson? You need to learn respect."

"I give respect when it is earned." Angel stood up to Dione. "Not before."

Dione grabbed Angel and threw her at KurukVile, he grabbed her just in time before she struck the table's edge. Dione pointed her finger and a red energy bolt struck KurukVile in the leg, right where his injury was. Blood splattered back, he fell back and yelled in pain, fresh blood flowed from his leg. Angel grabbed a piece of his shredded pants and handed them to him, he wrapped his leg up tight then looked up. Dione sent another energy bolt, this one blue, at him and he collapsed fully, he sent a lava stream at Dione and it struck her fully in the chest.

"Expose your secrets, being on the floor!" Angel started a charm. "Show the truth behind your lies!"

Suddenly, a cloud formed above Dione. In it Dione was much younger, and she was living with her father and Irka. Dione was following KurukVile around, he was holding her father who was a baby, her father was crying and looked as if he had a fever. Irka walked up and took her father, gave Dione a glance then walked off. It was then that KurukVile turned and started speaking, he spoke in a stern voice. Angel saw Azone as well, who walked up and stood beside Dione, her hands were on her hips.

"Dione, you know I can't right now." KurukVile said in the clouded image of Dione's past. "All funds at the moment are strained."

"Can't you let out a hundred pop, please?" Dione begged. "It's not much, me and the girls really want to go out."

"No, Dione." KurukVile replied. "You know as well as I do that at the moment, I can barely afford your mother's clinic visit. Maybe in a few more years I'll be able to but at the moment I can't."

"You lie!" Dione ran up to her father and hit him. "You spend money on that woman!"

"Yes because she needs it, you do not need to go out at the moment." KurukVile pushed her away gently. "Besides, I need to keep an eye on you. It's been brought to my attention that you and Azone have been visiting your mother at the clinic, that is most unwise at the moment."

"She is my mother!" Dione screamed.

"Yes and at the moment she is not well." KurukVile wrapped his arm around Dione's shoulders and gently guided her to the kitchen. "Please, have patience at the moment. Things will get better, just be careful who you're around okay."

"You're trying to keep me and Azone from our mother!" Dione accused.

"I am trying to protect you you little brat!" KurukVile shouted back.

Dione stood up and canceled out the memory, her eyes were livid. KurukVile stood up and sent a bolt of lightning which encircled Dione. Dione screamed as it raised her up, electrocuting her as it tossed her from one wall to the other. When KurukVile let her go he dropped to one knee, Angel took over and encircled Dione in vines. Dione fought her, she fought the vines and she sent energy and sonic attacks and blasts at Angel who dodged them. When the vines were fully around Dione Angel made them tighter. She next walked up to Dione and looked her in the eye.

"You was a rebel girl." Angel said to Dione.

"I loved my mother! I wrote daily and she wrote back telling me how to act. I did as she told me, it was punishment for him!" Dione screamed as she struggled against the vines.

"Do you not think that whatever they were going through shouldn't have involved you and your sister?" Angel asked her. "I believe he tried to keep you two out of it."

"I did try." KurukVile stood up. "In the end Agola had these two wrapped around her fingers too much."

Dione screamed loudly then teleported, the vines dropped to the floor. Angel looked around then moved towards her grandfather. Before she could help him up Dione formed between them. Dione grabbed Angel by her hair and threw her to the floor then yanked her to her feet by her hair again, she next kicked her father in his hurt leg. She teleported off just as KurukVile teleported, he appeared just in front of his son's camp. He took two steps, yelled out in pain then fell to the sand. Cyla had just exited TazirVile's KiSku ship when she saw him, when she saw him fall to the sand, blood gushing out from his leg, she screamed and ran forward. DuruVile walked out at that moment from his ship, when he saw his son struggling to get up he ran forward, tearing his Red Rock Kera Visual Kei Palace Red Swallowtail blazer jacket off. When he got to his son he placed the jacket on him and helped him up, KurukVile was limping horrible and each time he walked fresh blood flowed from the wound on his leg. DuruVile didn't care that his son was naked, all he cared about was that he get his son into his ship and into the medical room where his leg could be fixed up.

"He says Angel was, indeed his captor. Most of his injuries were from the first day of his capture." DuruVile said, he paced around the camp. "He claims that Angel now is in the hands of his oldest, Dione."

"Dione is trying to turn Angel into one of her lackeys, I bet." Cyla sighed.

"Is he okay now?" Dara Dara asked, concern clouding her voice.

"Yes, he's in his bed with his wife nearby." DuruVile replied. "You can go see him."

"I apologize for hurting you, Cyla." DuruVile said after Dara Dara had run off. "If you would have told me..."

"We did a lot of things we shouldn't have." Cyla walked up to her ex-husband. "We were never very open on our feelings for one another."

"Why not start off on the right foot now?" DuruVile placed his hand on his ex-wife's shoulder. "We have three great kids."

"Three wonderful children." Cyla smiled up at him. "One very powerful that needs our attention and help, and many grandchildren."

Irka was beside herself with grief and anger, her husband was resting on their bed on his back, his leg supported, his arm set firmly. TazirVile had a RepaV2 gun with him with which he was running over her husband's ribs, which were cracked horribly. After he had ran the gun over the ribs he slowly brought it over his arm. Six times, he swept the gun over six times before her husband was able to move it, the bones having been mended. He went to do the same with the leg when the door suddenly opened and Dara Dara, with Master Vile behind her, walked in. KurukVile was running a fever, his eyelids were fluttering up and down and he was shaking his head from side to side.

"Your daughter caused this!" Irka ran up, she started slamming her fists against her oldest son's chest. "If it wasn't for her capturing him he wouldn't be like this! Angel let Dione poison him! Our physician says he might not make it!"

The physician nodded his head, he had detected a good amount of poison on his Master's penis and on his pelvis, somehow some of it had gotten inside of KurukVile and it was making his temperature run sky-high. He had KurukVile on an intravenous drip, KurukVile had lost a lot of blood and he had bags of blood, type O, hooked up to KurukVile's inner wrist. They could only wait, hope and pray that KurukVile's system would kick the poison to the curb, the physician had given the antibiotics and the anti-poison. Dara Dara, her eyes wet with tears, pulled the sheet up on her father and kissed his cheek. Triskull walked over and did the same, Master Vile tried to comfort his mother but even he was beset himself. He had never thought that his father would be injured, and he never thought that Angel would let Dione come near her father. A scream from Dara Dara made all of them look back, KurukVile's eyes were open and he was pushing himself from the bed with his elbows.

"Irka, that's enough my love." KurukVile said, sweat dripped from his face to the bed. "Angel had no cause in Dione's treatment of me. She did the capturing, but Dione was unexpected."

"She has caused this!" Irka continued to claim. "If she wouldn't have captured you you wouldn't be in this situation now."

"If she wouldn't have captured me I wouldn't know who's side she is one." KurukVile said a bit strained. "She defended me. Dione is trying to turn her against us but Angel won't allow for it."

"What?" Irka exclaimed.

"Where is Angel at the moment, dad?" Triskull demanded to know. "Probably plotting against us with..."

"Dione has her, she grabbed her just as she was running to me." KurukVile interrupted his youngest son. "She has her, at the moment."

The papers were now coming in like clockwork, each one saying that KurukVile had been found alive and that he was injured and fighting an illness which Angel was horrified at finding out that it had come from Dione and her daughter and granddaughter. She had never expected for Dione and her crew to actually do what they had done to her grandfather, she found herself glad that she hadn't actually mounted her grandfather and done anything to him. Dione had taken her to her castle and locked her up in a cell, a collar placed around her neck kept her from walking around much. It was three days after she had been brought to the castle, so far she hadn't seen anyone and she was glad for it. She drank the water that was sent to her, it was the only thing given, she wasn't fed. It was after the third night that she was forced to walk down the hallway, up a spiral staircase then down another hallway and forced into a room with barely anything but a table by Perniceie. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was going to happen and she pressed herself up against the wall. She found out quick that that was a bad decision! The wall was transparent and Dione had made a spell so that she, and only she, could walk through them. When Dione walked through the wall she grabbed Angel's arms and threw her on the table. A set of steel supports clamped down on her, keeping her from getting up from the table.

"My brother is my primary target," Dione said to her. "my father is just an example of what evil I have in me."

"Dione, I say with the utmost care and certainty." Angel said nervously. "You're crazy! I don't know how Azone was but I do know you are insanely crazy! You need help!"

"And you will give it to me." Dione said, she slid on a pair of white medical gloves. "My brother has you marked as his mate, and wants children by you. He won't get them, not after what I'm about to do to you."

Angel fought hard to keep her legs shut but Dione had some sort of mechanism built into the table that she had inserted between her legs, all Dione had to do was press a button and the mechanism swung her legs wide, Angel yelled out in pain afterwards, her hips had popped as soon as pressure was applied by the mechanism. She felt Dione finger her, placing her fingers on either side of her vagina and spread her lips. Angel looked down long enough to see that Dione had a knife's blade near her bottom, she swallowed hard then tilted her head back. She had heard stories about what had happened in Viet Nam, how women would put knife blades up inside them, the blade's tip pointed down, to prevent a man from the military from raping her. Many men got the shock of their lives when their precious tools were split in two when they entered into such women. She figured that Dione had decided to do that, insert a blade into her just so that her father would be made disabled forever from having children.

She was caught unprepared when she felt something dripping on her down there and glanced down. She never looked down again, she knew exactly what Dione was doing now. She felt Dione rubbing something wet up against her female parts then she felt a bit of a sting as Dione slid the blade, facing downwards, into her. When she was done she patted Angel's leg then stood up. Angel had no idea what happened next but she suddenly forgot what had happened to her. She blinked her eyes and looked up, Dione was standing by her head, her medical gloves were removed and she was just staring down, the mechanism that had been holding Angel's legs apart was no longer holding her legs apart.

"Dione?" Angel asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear." Dione said, she smiled sweetly then repeated, "I was just checking on you, your father raped you again."

"What?" Angel slid up.

"I rescued you, remember? He was really tearing you up." Dione slammed her hand on the table hard angrily.

"No, I don't remember that." Angel answered. "What..."

"Take a walk with me Angel," Dione gently helped Angel down from the table, Angel thought she felt something move up inside her female parts but she wasn't sure. "it's nice out in the desert at this time of night."


	32. Chapter 32

KurukVile wasn't fully better, but he was up and walking around, although with a serious limp. His physician had assured him a full recovery, he'd walk with a limp for a short while as the muscle had been severed fully on that one leg but he had not lost any weight and was in excellent health. He had had a fertility test done on him and his insides checked thoroughly, he was perfectly fine and working as he should be inside, his temperature was a bit unstable and that was all. His physician was keeping his eye on that. His daughter and wife had acted as bedside nurses, his two son's had set up a security system which would zap any being that came into their camp whether innocent or not, Master Vile and TazirVile were the main ones heading out on hunting expeditions, looking for Angel and for food for the the table, from time to time DuruVile would join in. Between the three they brought back on the first night a large elephant, the meat wasn't very tasty but it sustained them. The day after Master Vile and TazirVile brought back a Zebra each, the meat from that one had tasted much better.

He had brought out his own security, around his wrist was a thin silver chain which was connected to a small whistle. Walking around him, or sitting, were his remaining Veline Hounds and his pack of eight Vecans, the Veline Hounds were good hunting dogs but the Vecans were a fearsome sight, even more so than the Veline's. The Vecan's were about four feet at the shoulders, gray in color with warts on their front legs, fused together back limbs and had a gruesome set of back spines which sprang up from their backs for a full twenty-four inches, their muzzles had a great set of teeth showing, no flesh held them in or hid them, and their claws were nice and long and sharp. The one Veline near him, the one that had been so injured some months ago, shivered when one of the male Vecan's came near her, KurukVile stroked her head and sent the Vecan Hound off. The Veline near him would never hunt again and thus, she was just a pet now. She was in heat and he had intentions to breed her, but at the moment it wasn't time. He still had his granddaughter to help capture and his own oldest, and now fully disowned, daughter to take care of.

"Honey, aren't you hot out here?" Irka walked up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"No love." KurukVile answered, he stretched his hand up and touched her chin gently.

"What are you doing out here, such a fine man like yourself shouldn't be plain sitting around." Irka nuzzled him.

"Getting ready," KurukVile replied.

"Getting ready for what Kuru-Boo?" Irka used his childhood name as a tease now, he turned back and gave her a strange look which made her giggle.

"A fight, Irka." KurukVile said after turning back around in his chair. "It's coming."

Irka walked back to her and her husband's ship shaken up a bit, she was concerned for her husband greatly and was wondering if the fever had made something spark out of control in his brain. When she walked up to her youngest son she found him walking around nervously, constantly checking over his shoulder. Her daughter was acting the same way, she saw from a distance. It hit the fan for her when she saw her oldest son, Master Vile, walk out of his ship wearing nothing but his pants, his sword out of its sheath. She couldn't take it anymore, she ran to her and her husband's ship and collected her weapons, she hesitated when she saw her youngest son and daughter's weapons hanging on their hooks then took them, she grabbed several flesh-burning whips then headed out. She handed the weapons out then stepped up beside her husband, she noticed that the Veline Hound that had been at his side had been sent back to her crate in their ship. KurukVile accepted the two weapons then sat back, his eyes staring out at the desert.

TazirVile had his sword, the one that was transparent with water that had gold dusting floating around in it which had a gold grip with a rube and aquamarine gem on either side of the guards, DuruVile had his long dark red bladed sword with a silver grip and Cyla had her double-bladed sword that's blades were a pretty aquamarine with a full gold grip. EshalVile, they could hear, was crying from within her father's ship. A servant was trying to usher her away from the happenings outside and she was having a time because the child would not listen and obey.

Angel heard the crying child and she made a memo not to head for the ship, beside her stood Dione with her sword and alongside her was her daughter, Perniceie with Azura beside her. Atlas had scrounged up a hundred well armed men for battle, he looked nervous and Angel found herself concerned over it. She stepped away from Dione and went to Atlas, he nodded his head when he saw her and looked away, she noticed that his pupils were large, his body was shaking slightly. She was confused by the man, she couldn't remember a thing of the past few months. When she had walked up to him after taking a walk with Dione for an hour and a half, listening to Dione explain her feelings about her father and comforting Dione when she had broken down in tears, he had turned away from her and walked away. The three women that were in his harem would give her some concerned and confused looks but they hadn't spoken to her any. Hannibal and Julius wouldn't speak to her at all, and neither would Claudia. It was like they were very nervous around her, as soon as she was around they'd sneak away. Even the rangers noticed and voiced this. Lieutenant Rollins took her to the side after plans had been drawn up to attack the camp of her father's and had asked her if she was alright. Although she had answered him by saying that she was fine the truth was she didn't know. Whenever she tried to think back, try to discover what had been going on the last few months, she would get a major headache and would near black out.

"Something wrong, Atlas?" Angel asked. "You look a bit pale, buddy."

"I's fahn." Atlas walked off.

"Is it because your horse isn't up to par?" Angel looked at his sleek gray stallion. "I can transform into a much faster horse to suit you."

"That's a good idea," Helen walked up. "She can make you a much better fighter, honey."

"I's no shor of dat." Atlas looked off in the distance, his chest was shaking now.

Angel stepped back and transformed, she was enveloped in a red energy and a energized wind blew from her as she transformed. When she took a step into the desert she was now not human. She was a sleek and well toned mare. Her coat color was a dull white in color, her muzzle was pink, her hooves were black and her tail reached down to the ground. She swished her tail and craned her neck, her emerald-green eyes stared out at Atlas. Atlas walked forward and started running his hands over her.

"Good hoss heh!" Atlas admired her horse form. "Good weet an' heht!" he ran his hand down her forelegs. "Good leg!" he then ran his hand over her back then under her belly. "Good, strong back!" he ran his hands down her hind legs then slapped her rump which made her jump to the side and snort, her ears swept back almost against her head. "Meh siddle! Wey meh siddle and breedle?"

His sleek gray stallion was eying her as he was untacked of Atlas' saddle and bridle. The saddle was mainly cloth but had a leather pad with a cinch. When Atlas placed it on her back she swept her ears back so she could hear him. When he started to pull the cinch up she snorted and stomped her left front leg, he pushed her gently when she held air in then tightened the cinch more. When it was fully tight he left her and grabbed the bridle. The bridle was red with a silver bit and red and gold tassels hanging down from the browband. When Atlas approached her with the bridle she swept her ears back and held them firmly against her head. That bit, it was a double one with a chain underneath. She had seen bits like this before, in the hands of an experienced rider the bit was fine but in the hands of an inexperienced rider the bit could mean discomfort and pain. When Atlas walked up to her she shoved her head forward and bared her teeth, Atlas jumped back.

"La! No, yeh behave! Yeh behave like yeh shud!" Atlas chided her. "Be like yeh good sef, yeh be meh gal, yeh rember dat."

"What?" Angel asked, she blinked her eyes once.

"Atlas!" Dione shouted. "Hurry up and saddle that horse, we have a battle to win and you're holding us up!"

She let him place the bridle on, reluctantly. He straightened out the tassels and did something she wasn't expecting, he kissed her before mounting up. There was something definitely not right, when he nudged her forward she walked but she did so with a head that was being tossed from side to side. He tail flapped up high then swung from side to side, she picked her legs up high. When Atlas pulled her to a stop she was standing directly on the dune that stood overlooking her father's camp. Atlas' men walked up beside her, when she felt Atlas' hand push her mane back she couldn't take it anymore, she hated not knowing what was happening. She had a feeling something had been tampered with in her head, something was being repressed. Tossed her head up high, she screamed then raised up on her trim legs and pawed at the air. Her father saw this and ran to his ship, he mounted Ayut Hazem quickly and headed out. KurukVile mounted his gigantic gray stallion, TazirVile mounted and sent out at a trot his copper colored stallion that had Bend Or spots on his flanks and withers. DuruVile stayed back, he pulled his sword from its sheath and readied himself.

"Angel! Yeh creezy gal stop it!" Atlas slapped her muzzle gently and she dropped down from her rear.

"Atlas, you and I need to talk." Angel sent back through the reins, an ability she knew how to use well. "Loosen the bit please so I can speak vocally."

"What is it?" Atlas asked her, he leaned down slightly.

"I've had my brain tampered with, I know it. I feel it." Angel said vocally. "Was Dione telling the truth? I was raped by my father."

Atlas was silent, he looked out at the three magnificent animals trotting out to meet him and his unit. Each rider sat confident in their saddles, each with swords, KurukVile had a coiled whip hanging from the saddlehorn on the saddle that he had placed on his horse, and each with their own brand of magic. He was afraid to answer, below him was his mate, a member of his harem, yet he couldn't answer her questions. He had been silenced fully by Dione on pain of punishment, he surely didn't want himself, Angel or Helen harmed, or any of his people for that matter and definitely he did not want his children harmed either.

"I no no what yeh talkin' bout." Atlas replied.

"Was it the truth?" Angel pulled her head back and looked Atlas in the eye, he looked away and she nodded her head then looked forward.

Dione threw the first blow, a sonic blast of white that landed right behind her father's horse. KurukVile roared and sent a fire blast and a fire explosion at her which she was only able to dodge by the skim of her teeth. Master Vile kicked Ayut Hazem into a full blown run and cut the distance between him and Atlas quickly. Angel rose up on her trim legs when his horse struck her, Atlas yelled out in pain and almost fell from her. She took off with him hanging on by the stirrup, her ears were fully back. TazirVile and DuruVile took care of the men in Atlas' unit, Hannibal and Julius ran off when they heard their father yell out for them to retreat, they took Helen with them. A white energy blast struck the sand near her then she was enveloped in a red square that made her almost suspended in air. When the red square was dropped she turned around, her father was right behind her, having dismounted.

"You have someone that belongs to me my fine little man." Master Vile charged forward and ripped Atlas completely away from her.

Angel watched in disbelief as Atlas was kicked, punched, stomped on and thrown. His face was broken, he was bleeding in several areas, his stomach was bleeding from a wound inflicted by her father's sword. Master Vile only backed off when Atlas threw a bomb which exploded in purple smoke. Angel took a step forward then transformed from a horse to a dragon. Her body was fully white, her eyes shone like little emerald colored marbles. With a jump she flew up in the air, she pulled up, flapped her wings once then dove. Master Vile had Atlas in a waist hug, he was breaking Atlas' ribs, Atlas was flailing his arms, trying in vain to get loose and to strike her father. She grabbed Atlas by the shoulders with her taloned front legs and lifted him up, her father flew with them for a few feet then he fell to the ground.

"I remember now!" Angel called down when she saw Atlas looking up at her. "Dione swiped my memory and made a lie. She hurt my grandfather or something. I can't remember much after that."

She set Atlas down near Helen, Julius and Hannibal. He collapsed in their arms, she nuzzled him and he smoothed the white crests back on her head. She raised up on her back legs and transformed from her dragon form to that of her Pegasus form, all white with black hooves and emerald-green eyes. Atlas wished her luck and requested that as soon as she was done to return to him, she said she would then flew off. She flapped her wings hard, making herself go faster, when she got back to the fight she saw that Atlas' men were overwhelmed, many were on the ground begging for mercy. Seeing as she couldn't let them be in that situation, Angel transformed back to her dragon form and dove down. In one swoop she collected twenty men, she carried them back to Atlas then returned for more. She went back twice more afterwards, in total she collected eighty men, the other twenty were gone. When she returned she found Dione facing her father and grandfather, Perniceie and Azura were facing off, and being badly beaten back, by Irka, Cyla and Dara Dara. A yell made her turn around fully, DuruVile leaped out of no where onto her back and grabbed her head crests.

"Hey! Get off of my back!" Angel yelled back.

She felt great pain as her great-grandfather electrocuted her with a series of lightning bolts then set her on fire by placing his hand on her neck. She finally shook him off by dropped to the sand and rolling. He had just rolled over and was about to stand when she stomped her taloned forefoot on him. His head and arms were sticking out from between her dragon fingers, he had a mean look to his eyes that she didn't like.

"Look here old man I have beefs to deal with all of you but at the moment I have that Dione to deal with." Angel released her great-grandfather. "Out of my way!"

She walked past her great-grandfather, transforming all the while to her true form. When she stepped up to the dune that her father and grandfather had last been seen fighting Dione at she found it vacant. She ran over it and found them, Dione had knocked her father out, he lay on his stomach, a puddle of blood oozing from the side of his head from a blow he had received from the pommel of her sword. Her father had lost his sword, he was now fighting her with his hands. She would swing her sword, he'd duck then charge and grab and throw her. He had scratch marks on his face and a large gash on his chest which was deep. As Angel watched, Dione swung her arm and tried to end the fight, her sword enveloped in a purple energy. Master Vile jumped out of the way then kicked the sword out of Dione's hand. It landed right in front of Angel, who picked it up.

"You took my sister from me!" Dione yelled at her brother.

"Obviously I killed the wrong sister!" Master Vile charged.

Dione wrapped her legs around Master Vile's waist when he ran into her, she swiped at him in the face, chest and stomach, he acted as if he didn't feel a thing and that scared her. There was searing pain as she felt him bite into her shoulder then rip back and spit out the chunk of flesh he had taken with him. She kicked and punched, he shook his head then grabbed her face with his hand. He slammed her down to the ground and forced her head down to the side. She struggled, she sent energy blast after energy blast, and sonic blast after sonic blast, out from her hands and feet but they were no use since she was trapped underneath her brother's immense weight. She was only released when she grabbed her brother's shoulders and electrocuted him with a pink energy. He flopped to the side then was picked up and hurled over the dune and pulled over the sand by that same pink energy strand that his sister had caught him unprepared with. He felt his flesh tearing and burning.

"Release your hold, being of evil!" he heard suddenly. "Strand of energy return to your master, wrap around her and return your feelings."

Angel had seen enough, she was standing with her legs spread, her grandfather between them. The pink energy strand surrounded Dione and electrocuted her then hurled her over the dune and started dragging her. When it released Dione found herself again facing her brother, who had his wand in his hand. Master Vile's wand was yellow in color with a round tip and two side projections on the top of bottom. He said nothing, he sent a red energy strand from his wand. Dione sent a white energy strand which caught up against the red energy from the wand, it exploded. Angel ran up the dune then walked over, when another strand, this time black, came from her father's wand Dione sent a purple. Dione's energy strand exploded and sent her flying back, she was cut all over, had blood flowing from the corners of her mouth and she was bleeding near the waist.

"Angel!" Dione exclaimed when she saw her. "Help me! He killed my sister! He raped you, he's destroyed your way of life!"

"Hello Dione and no I won't help you." Angel walked up and stood beside her father who looked at her once. "I'm not helping a crazy person. A liar."

"I've been helping you this whole time and you are going to betray me!" Dione tossed an energy ball at Angel which Angel caught and sent back wrapped in an air ball.

"You've been trying to make me into you." Angel replied. "I won't allow for it, I'm not that crazy or stupid."

"You bitch!" Dione threw a large white energy ball which Angel caught and sent back then sent a water blast that had ice hidden inside at Dione. Dione was thrown back against the sand by the latter blast.

Angel attacked Dione with air funnels, air balls, sand blasts, sand swipes, water blasts and funnels, waves of water and sand, she breathed fire and made fire shoot from her eyes and mouth at the same time, she transformed into animals with large and sharp teeth and charged at Dione, biting Dione in several places before backing off. The final attack that she gave off, the final attack before she couldn't send anymore attacks, was a large sand and fire combo that made the sand around Dione drop, Dione flew into the air like a ragdoll then slammed down into the hole that Angel had just made. Angel, with her father and grandfather who had just ran up after regaining conciousness following her, slid down into the hole in the sand and walked over to Dione.

"Angel... you're my great-great granddaughter." Dione held her hands up, she pleaded and begged. "Please, don't do this. Please. I beg you!"

"Is the enemy of my enemy my friend..." Angel transformed into a dragon above Dione. "or my enemy?"

She breathed fire on Dione, first red then blue then white, Dione screamed three times then became silent. There was an explosion then the flames flew back, Angel was blasted back by her attack to the walls of the hole she was in, her head struck a rock. She floated between conscious and unconsciousness, when she blinked her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Azura and Perniceie were standing at the edge of the hole, Dione was being held up between them. She blinked her eyes again and they began to fade, after the fifth blink they were gone. She fell back against the sand, now fully exhausted and now fully drained of all of her powers.


	33. Epilogue

"She's alive." Master Vile said to his mother when he walked into camp with his daughter draped over his arms, a limp but still shallowly breathing creature.

"Lets get her to the medical room and healed up." Irka ran ahead of her son.

"Dione will think twice now before she walks up to Angel." KurukVile exclaimed. "This child here is amazing! Very powerful!"

Master Vile smoothed his hand down Angel's hair, making a spell all the while, using his mind over his words. Angel's eyes were closed but when they would open she would notice the difference, that the lightness of her hair had changed, had gone back to being its true weight. When he took his hand back he saw that his spell had worked, his daughter-mate's hair had gone from being as white as a ghost to being back to fiery red. TazirVile walked around the table, the vitals were coming back saying she was fine, the lasers were now working on her mid-section. He was just turning around when an alarm went off, he turned around and pressed a button. An image of a blade positioned just inside his great-niece's female parts came up, this shocked him greatly.

"Dione must have decided to make you unable to have more children, my nephew." TazirVile said. "There's a knife's blade stuck up inside of her."

"Take it out immediately!" Master Vile exclaimed.

Angel had no idea what went on for a week, she felt like something had been taken out from inside of her then she had been moved someplace far away. She had only brief recollections of being carried up a long flight of stairs, being undressed and slipped into a bed then feeling like there was a weight placed on her and excruciating pain following soon afterwards. After one week and a two days of this she finally regained full consciousness. She pushed herself up slowly, feeling muscles in her arms become pained she decided to lie back down. Everything hurt, she shook her head to clear it. What had happened to make her feel this way? Had she fought her father and beaten him? Or had something else happened? Breathing hard, her collar bone sticking out and the veins in her neck standing out, she forced herself up and turned around. With a few deep breaths she stood up, she had to hold onto the bed to keep standing, her legs were just too sore to hold her up on their own.

This room, it looked familiar. When her eyes adjusted her memory cleared some and she was able to remember. She was in an immense room, much bigger than the ones she had been in over the past few years. All around, she saw things of beauty and culture. The bed behind her was a canopy, the canopy was black and the blankets were black with dark red vine-like designs. On the bed were many pillows, many circular, throw and normal sized pillows, all with dark red pillow cases, there was one that was larger and oddly shaped, it had a deep hole in the center and two slight indentations on the sides, this pillow was covered in a black pillow case that had a purple design on it, this pillow was situated on the right side of the bed. The floor, when she looked down, was misted heavily but when she took a step the mist flowed off and she saw that the floor was carpeted completely and was dark blue, almost black, in color. The walls of the room were red striped, one stripe red with the next a darker red. On the walls were several torches, there was a small bucket underneath each torch that caught the oil that dripped down from the torch bowls. Up above, when she looked up she saw a gold chandelier hanging down from a multi-gray ceiling, small skulls were on the chandelier, they held candles in their mouths. At each corner of the bed, she saw, was a vase from which smoke drifted up from incense burning. The incense smell wafted through her nostrils, it was heavy and near took her breath away.

"I know this room..." she said in a near whisper. "I was in here a long time ago..."

"Too long, if you ask me."

She turned quickly, almost losing her footing in the process, her eyes caught up against more items in the room. Orange energy crackled around a space on the wall from which a program on Earth were being shown, as she watched she recognized that what she was looking at was a unique screen, a television screen, and that the program on the screen was a news broadcast. She saw the rangers fighting five monsters, she saw Atlas fighting alongside them, she heard Atlas yelling out something in Arabic. When the screen went dark she focused her attention on the odd-looking couch that was sitting directly in front of it. The couch was one of them non-backed ones, it was orange in color with snakes for arms, each arm ended in a snakes head with the mouth open. There was a copper colored gramophone with silver designs around the horn's edges on one side of the backless couch and a glass table that was held up by black curved legs that had a bowl of what looked like living insects sitting on top.

Her eyes swung around the room, they caught artwork on the walls. Black horses rearing up, their mouths open and their nostrils flaring red, dragons breathing fire, skulls holding black roses which dripped blood and a portrait of her father with Rita and Rito standing on either side of him. There was a Black Leopard skin rug, the head still attached, lying in front of the bed, on one wall hung the head, with the antlers still intact, of an Addax Antelope. The horns were beautiful and had three twists to them, they ran twenty-two inches up on the head which was gray, there was a light gray, almost white, cross on the face, a brown tuft of hair was between the horns. The animal had an upside down mane on the neck which was brown, the rest of the neck was gray. The eyes were like marbles, black and to her, they looked sad. A sound, a foot being pulled back on the carpet, made her turn slowly.

"Hello, Daughter-Mate." her father said from his chair when she noticed him.

It all came back at once, it all just came back at once and she collapsed to her knees. She had been fighting Dione, had beaten Dione but Dione was still living, she had taken the survivors of Atlas' military unit to safety, she had saved Atlas. She knew where she was, and she did not like being there. She was in her father's palace, on Gamma-Vile, how long she had been here was yet unclear but by the looks of her father sitting in the chair near a corner it looked as if she was about to have a fight on her hands, he looked as if he was very impatient.

Master Vile was seated in a black leather chair, the arms curved and held white screaming skulls that had red teeth. The cushion was soft, the whole chair had a shine to it. When Angel looked up at the corner that the chair was located at she saw spider webs, she looked at all the corners in the room and saw spider webs in each one, curiously, none had a spider on them. In one corner of the room sat a large mirror, surrounded by a gold and black frame. There was a sound of air being processed and she turned back around. Her eyes took note of the glass table on the right side of the chair that her father was sitting on, on it was some sort of machine, it was black but had red and gold designs on it. A long tube ran from the machine and she traced it, she saw that her father was holding the tube to his mouth, his finger was on a trigger. When he pulled the tube down she saw that there was a silver cone on the end of the tube, gray smoke drifted from it, the same gray smoke came from her father's mouth and nostrils.

"You will regain the use of the muscle in your legs soon." her father's voice drifted over to her. "Lie down, don't hurt yourself."

Angel didn't listen, she pushed herself up and teetered slightly to the left for a few seconds before she righted herself. Her eyes caught something else in the room, a dark gray dresser, a long dark gray dresser, that had a red cloth on it. There was a headbust on the dresser, it was light gray and shaped like her father's head, even had the elongated ears. From the ear parts of the headbust hung six little hooks which held little earrings. The headbust also held a pair of blue-tinted glasses, they hung just barely on the nose of the headbust. A creak made her turn back to the corner that she had seen her father seated at. The creak had come from the chair as her father had pushed himself up. He had placed the tube on its handle on the machine and was walking towards her, in the dimly lit room his golden-yellow eyes shone brilliantly.

"Uhhhhhhh, now don't... don't do anything rash pop." Angel held her hands out, her legs were bent at angles, only the bed kept her from falling down.

When her father walked into a space of dim light cast by the chandelier above she saw her situation. Her father was not wearing a single thing! His half flesh, half skeleton body was dry and bulging in muscle, his waist slender and taping down in a V-shape, his male parts waggling in the air, fully erect. His arms were held at the side for a short second then they sprang up and he sprang forward. She braced for it, she even tried to jump away to avoid it, but when he struck her it was like she had just hit the side of a mountain. She gasped out a shout, wrapped her sore arms around his shoulders and torn at him, she was picked up and dropped to the bed, her father fell directly on top of her.

"I have waited long enough for this." her father hissed at her.

"Get off of me!" Angel demanded.

"Ahhhh now my dear," her father grabbed her legs and swung them up around him with his hands. "enjoy yourself, this is the beginning of your new life."

Angel struggled hard, despite her hurting body she pulled and pushed herself from the left and right, she tried to get her legs underneath her father so she could kick him off of her but his weight was placed firmly on her. He took one of his hands and placed it behind her head, before she could reach back and tear his hand away he lunged in. His lips pressed against hers hard, he kissed her roughly, held her close. His other hand wrapped around her right breast, it squeezed then released, the fingers pinched her nipple then caressed it. She kicked her legs out, when he released her head she screamed in his face, he just laughed back.

"This will be better than the first time." her father said to her, he had an evil tone to his voice.

He kept his body pressed tightly against hers as he went down, he ran his light blue tongue down her neck then wrapped it around one of her nipples. He slurped noisily then went in for a full suck. She bounced, she twisted, she tried to turn and she screamed, she tried to throw him off of her. A tinge of pain made her look down, her eyes went wide with shock and terror when she saw her father going for the other breast, the other nipple, her left one had been bitten slightly, there were little teeth marks on her nipple. He slurped the other nipple before sucking on it, she saw him bite her and that made her toss her head, she grabbed one of his elongated ears and squeezed.

"Get off of my ear!" her father yelled at her.

"Get off of me!" Angel shrieked back.

He threw her hand off of him and went down, he held her down with one hand while he played with her female parts with the other. It was at that minute she remembered that Dione had inserted the blade of a knife into her down there, the blade pointed down. She smiled when he started feeling the hole of her vagina, the smile went away when he inserted his finger and started shoving it in deep, she remained still out of fear, she felt his long dark blue fingernails scraping up against the insides of her female parts. He shoved his finger in her a full five times before taking his finger out, she was thoroughly relieved when he did but it didn't last long. She started screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw him duck down, he latched on tight and started licking and planting sloppy kisses on her female parts. She kicked her legs out and he grabbed them, he held her legs down and apart. When she looked down she saw that his golden-yellow eyes were staring up at her, he was licking her now fully, would lick up slowly and gently then would lick down rough and fast. He did that for a short while before he slammed his head down, she felt the full extent of his tongue slide into her. He licked one spot for a while then went to a different spot, exploring her entirely. A sudden surge of pain made her look down again.

"You bastard! You're not suppose to bite down there!"

The pain got worse, she screamed when she saw him pull up and she screamed when she saw a spurt of blood pop out from her clit. Her father sucked and licked on her some more then crawled up her body, pressing down on her all the while. He didn't enter her gentle, he entered deeply and hard, so hard it hurt. He started rocking and ramming deeply, his arms were around her holding her close, making it feel as if she and he were one in the same body. She felt something pop inside of her then she felt great anger. She reared her head back and sunk her teeth into her father's shoulder. That seemed to of made him go faster, get more violent and rough, it also seemed to of made him become happy.

"Yeah baby, sink them teeth in!" her father said to her. "I'll do the same."

"You're suppose to be split in half!" Angel screamed, her teeth were still sunk in her father's shoulders. "The blade... I had one in me!"

"Had it removed."

She felt great pain as her father grabbed her shoulder, his fangs sunk in deep and she felt blood flowing. This made her more angry, she clawed her fingernails on her father's back, inflicting deep scratches, she released her hold on her father's shoulder then dove in and started tearing at him with her teeth. His flesh was right tough, she found that out right quick. She'd make teeth marks but she couldn't penetrate, her teeth were just not sharp enough. His shoulder prevented her from clamping down and tearing a chunk of flesh from it, it was just too bulging in muscle, but she grabbed hold of him and started pulling back and forth. He was really rocking and ramming now, her bottom would no sooner drop to the bed than be lifted back up again, her muscles screamed in pain, she screamed and shrieked, she bit and tried to tear his flesh with her teeth. Her only victory was with her fingernails, she shredded his back, he bit and made her bleed on her shoulders and neck and she shredded him with her fingernails, she had no idea how she was able to do it but suddenly, her fingernails dug in deep. She buried her fingernails then the tips of her fingers into her father's shoulders. He acted as if this pleased him, it made him rock abd ran into her harder, she felt blood flowing from her vagina hole. After five hours of brutal, violent and bloody forced sex from her, her father slid out of her. He was drenched in her blood on the front and drenched in his own blood in the back.

"Good girl." he patted her leg then slid her under the covers. "It won't be hard all the time, but sometimes, it's good to let that good rough stuff out."

"Fuck you!" Angel tried rolling over and getting out of the bed but her body prevented her, it screamed and she moaned in pain, everything hurt her and that included her teeth.

"A good little mate I have in you." her father slid into bed beside her. "Our next child will be conceived here shortly."

"I'll have it removed just like the first." Angel snarled at him.

"No, because you'll not be leaving this room for a long time." her father said to her. "A long, long, long time, my little Daughter-Mate."

"You can't keep me here!" Angel screamed at him.

"Oh yes I can." her father nodded his head three times then layed down on his back. "Night, Angel."


End file.
